


Just When I Thought I Was Over You

by yuu_san



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 74
Words: 232,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuu_san/pseuds/yuu_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one could ever know that they had been once called close friends. Yet, in some circumstances, they found themselves nothing but strangers now. But one decision led them to reform their ties and maybe they would discover more than the old friendship that had once been forgotten—feelings that had always been there but failed to recognize.</p><p>Seyoon found herself forcefully reconciling with the person she almost dropped in the sea of unwanted memories. And Kai found himself torn between the past and the present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/373847/).  
> Warning: Shamelessly unbeta-ed

She stood there in the garden as she saw the people crowding the old Japanese-style house. The sun was on its peak then suddenly the rustle of the leaves as the wind passed by broke the silence. She lifted her head up only to see light passing through the branches of the trees. ‘It would have been better if it rained,’ she thought to herself.

“Seyoon-ah” her mother called her. “It’s time for the ceremony, come here quickly.” She called her from the window. Seyoon reached the wooden sliding door and opened it silently, not wanting to disturb the solemnity of the ceremony. There he was, the jar that contained the ashes of her late grandfather, sitting on the middle of a large wooden table surrounded by white flowers. As much as possible she wanted to leave the place but as a member of the family and the one closest to her grandfather, she just sat there with her head bowed down, waiting for the memorial service to end.

Everyone gave their condolences to her family. She watched her parents as they talked to the people one by one. After a few hours, only her family and Mr. Kim’s family remained inside. Mr. Kim is the closest friend of her dad and was considered by her grandfather to be his second son. Seyoon approached the altar and stared at her grandpa’s picture when someone spoke from behind. “Seyoon, are you alright?” She knew that voice, that voice that she had never heard of for quite some time. She looked back to see Kai’s worried face.

“I’m alright,” she replied, not wanting to make the conversation longer.

“Here.” He handed her a glass of tea and a biscuit. “You haven’t eaten since yesterday said your mother. At least, eat this.” He sat beside her, putting the tray on the floor. He looked at her, her appearance as pale and weak as a sick person could be. He watched her as she grabbed the cup and the biscuit. It’s true that she hasn’t eaten for days. And the way she felt right now, she couldn’t help but ate what he gave her. Their parents look at the two of them before they headed to another room together with a lawyer.

 ---

 “As the official lawyer of Mr. Jin Il Jong, I hereby present his last will and testament as signed by the late Chairman.” As the lawyer discussed the will of their grandfather, Kai and Seyoon were sitting silently in the room, facing the picture of her late grandpa, waiting for their parents to comeback. How Kai wished to break the seemingly deafening silence. How he wished to comfort Seyoon with every way possible but he didn’t know how to start a conversation with her especially that he knew how long it had been since the last time that they talked alone.

“Seyoon, about the marriage…” He noticed that she only stared on the floor without bothering to look at him. He also noticed how she looked tired and seemed lacked of sleep. “We don’t have to do it,” he continued,

“I’ve already agreed to the marriage. Plus, I have already told my parents that it’s just a piece of paper, a business deal. Aside from that, nothing will change,” she said cold-heartedly.

“What do you mean nothing will change? Everything will change Seyoon. You and me, our relationship, and our relationship…to other people as well.” This time, she already lifted her head up and looked at him with a blank face.

“Do we have to talk about this now?” she said in a low monotone voice, a voice that seemed to restrain from going further to a useless argument.

“I am sorry. I didn’t intend to bring this conversation…” before Kai was able to finish what he was about to say, their parents entered the room.

“We have already discussed about your grandfather’s will and as for the two of you, about the marriage…”

“Can we talk about it tomorrow,” Seyoon said, lifting herself up as Kai watched her leave the room.

“Seyoon!” her mother called her.

“It’s okay,” said Mr. Jin. “I think we need to give them some more time after all that happened.”

Kai just stood their silently, thinking of the day when they first told him about the arrange marriage……

 

~*~

“Kai,” his mother called his name in a soft voice. “You know that our business will officially merge with the Jin International Company starting next year.”

“Uh huh…so?” Kai asked her totally oblivious and without any doubt of the surprise that would happen.

“Well, your father and I already talked about this with the Jins. Kai, we wanted you and Seyoon to get married.”

\---

“Married? Are you kidding me?” Seyoon said annoyingly. She never thought that it would come to this situation. This kind of relationship that she never thought would happen. “What do you think of me, a dry seal that would complete your business deal? What about my own choice?”

“We know,” her father replied calmly, “but we can’t rest assure that our business would go well. And we want to make sure that the one who will inherit the business would be one family, and that’s the two you if you get married. I’ve already talked about this with the Kims. I am sure they already told their son.”

“And I am sure that he will not agree either. I don’t want to. I just can’t.”

\---

“This is absurd. You know that Seyoon is not that kind of person who would only agree on this and neither do I,” Kai protested. No, for Kai, they couldn’t get married. Even though they’ve known each other for too long, he can’t imagine his life being married to her. He had only seen her as a friend, as a sister, nothing more.

\---

“I heard that you came here yesterday night.”

“It wasn’t going well way back home. My parents wanted me to…”

“About the marriage…I’ve heard it from your father.”

Every time that Seyoon had problems at home, she would always run to her grandfather’s home. She would always feel at home there. After all, whenever her parents would come to Korea for business, they would always leave her in her grandpa’s house. It was where she learned about Korean culture and some basic Korean phrases. Her grandpa, he’s more like a family to her than her parents. It was like he had always been there even if she didn’t ask to, like he knew immediately that she had problems even if she didn’t tell him.

“You can stay here if you want. But Seyoon-ah, I will not say if your parents’ decision is right or wrong. However, just think why they are doing this. It’s for your own sake. It’s for your future. And I’ve known that kid since he was young. I know he’s the best candidate to be your future husband.” Seyoon just stared at her grandpa. She didn’t want to argue anymore especially to her grandpa. His health was declining rapidly in the past months so she just decided to stay beside his bed and gave him a hug.

“Grandpa, thank you.”

\---

Days have passed but still, Kai had not made up his mind. No, he didn’t need to think about it. He knew he would surely decline that marriage. Although he wanted to talk about this to Seyoon but whenever he saw her at school, he can’t seem to make a move. She always has that dark blank face that seemed to create an invisible space between them. At the end, they were like strangers to each other.

\---

Seyoon had seen Kai a lot of times trying to approach her but she would always pretend that she didn’t notice him. She couldn’t talk to him. She could but she wouldn’t. She didn’t want to shorten the space between them. It’s always better this way, she thought, for the two of them.

She was on her way to the music room to get the music sheet that she forgot during the music class when…

“Have you eaten yet?” he asked.

“No, I was busy practicing for the upcoming music competition. I can’t afford to have a break.”

“Well then, I think I just came at the right time. Here, I bought us lunch.”

“Are we always like this?”

“What do you mean?”

“Always hiding, always just seeing each other after-school.”

“You know what I always feel, right? No matter what happens, I will always love you…

Krystal.”

Seyoon stood there, frozen in place. This was the reason why they couldn’t get married. This was the reason why she should keep that distance. She didn’t want to…destroy his happiness.

~*~


	2. Chapter 2

“What?”

“I have a problem.”

“What is it all about?”

“It’s something that I can’t solve.”

“What is it all about?”

“I don’t know what to do.”

“I said, WHAT IS IT ALL ABOUT?!” Kai was suddenly startled by Baekhyun’s change of voice.

“It’s about Krystal…and Seyoon,” he replied softly.

“What?! Don’t you tell me, you made the two of them your girlfriend at the same time? Dude, that’s rude.”

“No, it’s not like that. Well, close enough but not like that. What I meant is that I am in a huge trouble. My parents wanted me to marry Seyoon before the graduation.”

“What?!” he stood up getting the attention of everyone in the classroom.

“Shooosh…”

“I mean whaaaat…? What will happen between you and Krystal? Have you said it to her yet? What does she says?”

“You ask many questions. No, I haven’t and never will be. Besides, I will never agree to that marriage thing.”

“What about Seyoon? What does she says? I’m sure she will surely disagree to that marriage.”

“That’s what I thought but after her grandpa’s death, she suddenly agrees on thatmarriage.”

“What?!” Again, the class looked at the two of them as if saying ‘get the hell out’. Baekhyun and Kai went at the end of the hallway to talk without any future disturbances.

“I don’t know. Out of the blue, she suddenly said yes. I really don’t know what’s running inside her head. It’s hard to guess especially if she gave you that gloomy blank face all the time.”

“Do you think it must have been her grandpa’s last wish before he died?”

“That I don’t know of.”

\---

Seyoon still didn’t know what to do. After the funeral, things went back to the way it was, at least. She and Kai were strangers to each other again. As the time passed, she felt like she had been constricted by the pressure of the arrange marriage. But, she was thinking of what her grandfather said the last time that they talked before he died.

 

~*~

_Even though Seyoon knew that the arrange marriage would be impossible to happen, she was still distracted by the thought of it coming true. But what’s important right now for her was her grandfather’s health. Every time the class would end, she would rush to the hospital to visit her grandfather. As expected, he was sleeping soundly when she got there. Suddenly, she heard a very mellow voice._

_“Seyoon…”_

_“Yes grandpa?”_

_“Thank you. Thank you for taking care of me.”_

_“No, you don’t have to thank me. It’s my own will to take care of you. After all, I am your granddaughter.”_

_“The ‘smile’…” she heard him said softly._

_“Uhhmm…?” she asked in confusion._

_“I wanna see you smile again.”_

_“Smile? Am I not smiling right now? What do you want? An aegyo smile? A beautiful smile? A teeth-shown smile?” she asked her grandpa while trying to pull smiles she had or she never had tried before._

_“No. I want to see your genuine smile. A smile that the real Seyoon would have.”_

_“Real Seyoon.” she said in a very low voice. ‘The real Seyoon? But, I am the real Seyoon. At least, that’s what I wanted to believe,’ she thought._

_“You seemed to worry a lot Seyoon-ah. Is it about the marriage?”_

_“Ah…Don’t worry about it grandpa. I’ve already made my decision. I won’t agree to the marriage. I want to live my life with my own choice and decision.”_

_“I know…I know that the real Seyoon would always live the life the way she wanted it to be. After all, you’re my granddaughter. We’re very much alike.” Her grandfather had a little chuckle. She could see him struggle with every words he uttered. Although, she would like to end the conversation to let him rest but she couldn’t. She would like to hear his words. That’s the only time that she felt peaceful inside._

_“Seyoon-ah, are you happy?” her grandfather asked out of nowhere._

_“Happy? I’ve…always…been…happy.” She answered with a stuttering voice and a fake smile. But no matter what she did, she knew that her grandfather could see through her. He was the only one who could understand her. No, he was one of the three people who could truly understand her: her grandfather, her older brother, and Kai. But that was before. Kai was now a stranger to her. He didn’t know her anymore and neither did she know him. Or was it because she chose not to know him anymore?_

_“You’re still young. You’re still in the age where everything is possible to happen. You shouldn’t let others affect you. You should not be afraid to express yourself. That’s the only way you could understand yourself and let the others understand you as well. So let me ask you again, are you happy right now?”_

_“I am…Am I?” she just looked at her grandfather. He never replied to her again after she noticed that he had fallen asleep. ‘Happy…Happiness…Were could I find that happiness? Should I let myself be down like this forever? I don’t know’ she asked herself.  All that she knew was that she felt the happiest when she was with him, with Kai._

 

_The next few days, she found herself sitting on her dad’s office._

_“So, what brought you here?” asked her father, who was always busy for the company. While talking to her, he had been signing a lot of folders piled in front of him._

_“I…I’ve made my decision.” Her father suddenly stopped what he was doing and looked at her. “I’ve decided to…marry Kai.” Yes, she knew. She knew it had been a selfish decision by her selfish and foolish self. Maybe…maybe this was the only way she could find her happiness. Maybe…_

~*~

 

Kai was on his way to the music room when suddenly a familiar voice approached him.

“Kai…I would like to talk to you…”


	3. Chapter 3

Kai was on his way to the music room, the usual meeting place for him and Krystal. No one in their school knew about their relationship except for Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Sehun, four of his closest friends, and of course, Seyoon. He and Krystal decided to hide their relationship for many reasons. And one of them was her scholarship. So they decided to just meet in the music room, the farthest room in the building, the place where she would always practice for her upcoming competitions and that was how their daily secret meetings came to be.

While he was walking on the hallway towards the staircase, he heard a soft familiar voice from behind. “Kai, I would like to talk to you.” Unlike her cold-hearted monotone voice, this time, Kai felt like he had heard Seyoon’s real voice again.

“Seyoon-ah…” he turned around and stared at her. Like the last time at the funeral, this was the second time that they had been close in distance with each other. He looked at her up close. She never changed except for her short above-the-shoulder hair. Aside from that, her eyes were still deep and full of meaning.

“Do you have time?” she asked calmly.

“I…” Before he even finished what he was about to say, Kai heard someone called him from above the stairways.

“Kai! Are you there?” he could hear Krystal’s voice calling him from above. He looked at Seyoon. Her face suddenly became dark again, like he there was a mask overshadowing it. He could see a trace of sadness in her. He felt sorry but he knew he couldn’t grant the conversation she wanted. It was not just in the right time, he thought. He was about to reply to her when Krystal went down the stairs.

“So, you’re there,” she said. After that, Seyoon just passed by and went downstairs as if nothing happened. “Is that Seyoon?”

“Ahh…I was about to go upstairs when I bumped into her. Come on, let’s go. I brought lunch for you.”

“Ah, Alright. So what have you brought me?” she asked.

He turned his head back to have a glimpse of Seyoon but she was already gone. He should have talked to her, but he was with his girlfriend right now. If he would choose between the two of them, he knew it would always been Krystal.

“Kai…Kai”

“Oh, right. Well I brought you some…”

\---

‘Why can’t I talk to him whenever Krystal is around? Why does his face lightened up whenever he is with her?’ Seyoon asked herself. Maybe, she was not important to him after all, she thought. It must have been a wrong decision for her to agree on the marriage. Even if they got married, she still wouldn’t find the happiness with him especially when she knew that he already belonged to someone else.

“I am crazy, aren’t I?” Seyoon suddenly spoke.

“What? What are you saying?” Chanyeol gave a slight laughter. Although she was not that friendly and would always choose to be alone, she still talked to the people that she considered close friends, her friends since middle school: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, and Kyungsoo.

“Huh…Nothing. I was just talking to myself, that’s all.”

“Talking to yourself? Well, that’s really crazy,” said Baekhyun who suddenly popped out of nowhere.

“What are you doing here?” Chanyeol asked Baekhyun.

“What else? I am the Secretary of the student council, that’s why. It is I who should ask you, why are you here? You’re not even a part of the student council,” Baekhyun answered Chanyeol as he wrapped his arms around his head, giving him a headlock.

“Yah! What are you doing? Get off of me!” Sometimes their silliness made her worries go away. “Oh, Baekyun, did you see that? I think I’ve seen Seyoon smile.”

“Jinjja?!?” They stopped what they’re doing and got near her. Their heads move closer to her face. She backed up a bit to avoid their stares.

“I didn’t.” She tried to look somewhere else.

“Yes you did!” Both of them spoke while Chanyeol poked her cheeks.

“Ya, Get your hands off me.” she said in her low monotonous threatening voice. The two of them just burst out in laughter. “What’s funny?” she asked annoyingly.

“Yah, yah, yah! What are you two doing inside the student council room? Hey Chanyeol, are you making a mess again? What are you doing with our Vice President? Get off of her!” Kyung Soo gripped Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s ears and brought them outside. “If you have nothing to do, get out of here.”

“Well, Baekhyun started it. I was just visiting because I have something to ask the president. By the way, where is he?”

“Sehun is not here. He is busy practicing for the dance competition. He must be in the gym.”

“Oh, alright. I’ll just comeback then. Baekhyun, we’re not over yet.” Chanyeol gave Baekhyun a death glare before he waved goodbye to them.

\---

While there was a chaos inside the student council room, Kai could actually see it from the window of the music room on the top floor. He had seen how Seyoon looked differently when she was with Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo. Ever since he had a girlfriend, he seldom spent time with his friends after school. He could only see them during class hours and lunchtime. He sometimes felt jealous of Chanyeol who could still hang out with them despite not being a part of the student council. He just gave a deep sigh before returning on watching his girlfriend as she played the piano.

‘When was the last time I saw Seyoon smile like that?’ he asked himself.

 

~*~

_It was the start of a new term in middle school. Kai was already on his second year. As usual, he could already see familiar faces. Just earlier, someone gave him a headlock when he entered the classroom. When he looked up, it was Baekhyun._

\---

_“Yah, stop it!” Kai said as he grasped Baekhyun’s hands who gave him a headlock._

_“Oh, sorry. I thought it was Chanyeol. I wonder where he is. He shouldn’t be late. I threw a pillow on him this morning before I left the dorm.”_

_“Maybe while we’re talking here, he is already running,” said Kyungsoo who came in with a pile of books._

_“Yah, what are those books for? You are already in your competitive mode. It’s just the first day. Chill up.” he said to Kyungsoo. Suddenly, Kai heard Baekhyun’s loud voice._

_“Look what we have here. It’s the prince Sehun.” Sehun entered the room coolly. Ever since they were young, he was always the quiet, prince-like, boy-with-good-upbringing-and-manners type of guy. “Have you seen Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asked Sehun._

_“I saw him running.” He said coolly as he sat beside Kyungsoo, near the window._

_“Don’t worry. He will be here soon. I think it’s still early. I’ll just buy a drink from the vending machine. Anything you want?” Kai asked them._

_“Buy me orange juice and apple juice for Chanyeol,” said Baekhyun._

_“Me too, I want orange,” said Kyungsoo._

_“How about you, Sehun?”_

_“Orange.”_

_“Alright, don’t forget to pay me back.”_

**\---**

_And so Kai was there, standing at the entrance of the cafeteria. As expected, there were not so much people there except for those who have skipped their breakfast and excited to come to school on the first day._

_“It should be here somewhere?” he muttered. As he was walking to find the vending machine, he saw her. He saw a girl standing in front of the vending machine. He just stood there while waiting for her to insert the coin and buy a drink. But minutes have passed and she was still standing there pouting as she moved her finger to the not-so-wide selection of beverages. Kai gave a fake cough for her to realize that there was someone behind her waiting for her to leave. She still didn’t move. He scratched her head due to irritation as he moved closer and closer to her until they were a ruler apart. He was about to burst into my anger when she spoke._

_“Which drink do you recommend?” she asked him without looking back._

_‘Are you asking me that now? You should have asked me that a while ago so we are not here standing for already seemed an hour,’ he told himself. Of course, he couldn’t say that to her especially after noticing her long soft her that smells like lavender._

_“Uh…” he couldn’t reply to her._

_“Uhm…I really don’t know what to choose.” She finally turned her head and looked at him. She definitely looked like Korean but her accent didn’t say so. “Actually, I’m still having a hard time reading Korean characters. And some of the flavors seemed odd. So which drink do you recommend?” she asked him with her wide beautiful sharp eyes._

_“How about trying the persimmon juice?” Kai replied. Well, she’s looking for something weird, he thought that maybe he would just give her something really weird._

_“Then persimmon juice it is!” She pushed the button that was labeled ‘persimmon juice’ and grabbed the drink as it rolled on the small rectangular opening. “Mmm…weird but definitely tasted good.” She smiled to Kai before she left. He just looked at her walking while her long hair waved side by side. For a moment, he was struck by her odd beauty and cute behavior. But that didn’t last for long because now, he had to run to the class trying to avoid the mark of tardiness._

_~*~_


	4. Chapter 4

_Immediately after buying drinks from the vending machine, Kai headed back to their classroom. Until then, he couldn’t stop thinking about the girl he had met earlier. Maybe she was a freshman, he thought, since he hadn’t seen her before. As he entered the classroom, he saw a silhouette of a girl sitting beside his sit._

_“But, is it really okay if I sit here?” she asked the boys._

_“Don’t worry. Besides, that’s an empty seat anyway,” said Baekhyun who was sitting in front._

_“What if my seatmate gets mad?”_

_“It’s alright. Although Kai is a jerk, he will never get mad at girls especially to a girl with a long beautiful hair like you,” said Chanyeol._

_“Who is that jerk you are talking about? And for the record, not all long-haired girls are attractive.” Kai entered the room._

_“Oh, there you are. What took you so long?” asked Baekhyun._

_“After buying you some drink, you still call me a jerk.” Just when he was about to sit on his seat, the girl beside him turned her head towards his direction. “Oh! Persimmon juice?”_

_“Oh!” she exclaimed._

_“Persimmon juice?” asked Kyungsoo._

_Just when he was about to tell the story, the homeroom teacher had already entered the room._

_“Ok, I know you are all excited to tell your friends about your vacation stories but we have to start the class now. All of you back to your seats.” The teacher scanned the classroom and stopped towards the new girl’s direction. “Oh…look what we have here, a new student. You’re the transferee from America, right? Please stand here and introduce yourself.”_

_That must have been the reason why her accent was weird, he thought. Even though, he had known her since this morning, she still had not introduced herself yet. Since she came from America, Kai thought that she must have had foreign name…Jessica, Tiffany, Sunny…Maybe Suzy or Gina?_

_“Good morning. I am Jin Seyoon. First of all, I would like to apologize if my Korean isn’t that good. I am still learning how to speak the language. Anyway, I hope that I could be friends with all of you. Nice to meet you all,” she smiled and went back to her seat._

_“Jin Seyoon, what a lovely name,” said Chanyeol as Seyoon passed by him._

_“Thanks,” she said shyly._

_“By the way, Seyoon-shi? You said you’re surname was Jin. So you must have known Suho, Jin Suho?”_

_“He’s my older brother.”_

_“Oh…Well, he was last year’s class valedictorian. No pressure but I also expect something good from you.”_

_Kai looked at her as she smiled confidently to our teacher. ‘Jin? What…so she must have been the one that my mom was talking about this morning.’_

_\---_

_“Do you know that starting today; your Uncle Jin’s daughter will be transferring to your school? In case you see her, don’t forget to treat her well and take care of her. Oh and bring her today at our house. We will have a dinner with their family.”_

_\---_

_‘Treat her well and take care of her!? Now, I became her babysitter of this American-born Korean girl, Kai thought. He wondered if they could get along well. She suddenly turned her head and smiled at him. He thought that she must have noticed that he was staring at her. He just gave her a forced smile before he turned his gaze to somewhere else. She always smiled to everyone she saw. He admitted her smile was something that could calm a man with an angry temper. It was so lenient, so genuine._

_After class, the four of boys had headed home. Well of course, they brought Seyoon with them since Kyungsoo suggested that they tour her around the school._

_“Ah. So that was what the persimmon juice was all about and the reason why it took you so long to buy the juice,” said Baekhyun._

_“Haha! You’re such a cute girl,” Chanyeol poked her cheek._

_“So you were waiting for too long. I don’t know. I am sorry.” She said as she gave that poor-little-thing, I-am-sorry, please-forgive-me cute face._

_“Oh no! I am not mad. I am happy that I was able to help you,” Kai replied while giving her another of his forced smile._

_“So, you were the dongsaeng of Suho-sunbaenim. No wonder why you also smile a lot. He just smiles at everyone who passed by him,” said Kyungsoo._

_“Well, I guess we’re very much alike.”_

_“Oh Seyoon, look! Our favorite hangout place, the ddeokbokki stall!” exclaimed Baekhyun as he ran happily towards the store grabbing Chanyeol’s hand. “Oh, why are you here?”_

_“I don’t know. You’re the one who dragged me here.”_

_“I thought I grabbed Seyoon’s hand. Aish!” He gave Chanyeol a headlock as they playfully fight in front of the stall._

_“Hey, what are you two doing?” said Kyungsoo as he ran towards them. Kai looked at Seyoon as she laughed at their crazy antics. He and Sehun just smiled at them._

_“Seyoon come here. I’ll treat you a cup of ddeokkbokki as your welcome gift,” said Baekhyun as he handed her the cup of ddeokbokki._

_“Ddeokbokki!” she ate a handful of ddeokbokki and shouted, ”It tastes so good! I’ve seen some of this in New York but they never tasted as authentic as this.”_

_‘Ah…she seemed to get excited over some trivial things. What a noob’ Kai said to himself._

_“I want some too,” he said as he reached the stall._

_“Here, have a bite,” Seyoon offered him a stick of ddeokbokki from her cup._

_“You want me to eat from there?”_

_“Oh, come on Kai. She’s feeding you. Just accept it!” said Baekhyun as he wrapped his arms around Kai’s head._

_“Don’t you dare give me a headlock!” Kai glared at him._

_“You must have been sensitive about sharing,” she said sadly as she slowly put back the ddeokbokki to her cup. But before that, Kai quickly grabbed her hand and ate the ddeokbokki on the stick._

_“As expected, this tastes so good,” he said to her. Looking pleased, she smiled to him. She looked at Sehun and whispered something to Baekhyun._

_“Is Sehun speech-impaired?” They all burst into laughter by what she said._

_“Did I say something wrong? I haven’t heard him speak a word since this morning. It was even Kyungsoo who told me his name and the one who shouted ‘present!’ during the class attendance.” They were all forcing to hide their laughter but they really couldn’t while Sehun just lowered his head down out of embarrassment._

_“No, Sehun is just the quiet type and he’s probably shy because it is our first time to hang out with a girl,” Chanyeol explained to her._

_“Don’t worry. He is someone who could listen to you no matter how many problems or anger you throw at him. He’s the best listener among us,” Kai said to her._

_“Ahjumma, a….a cup of….ddeokbokki…for me,” Sehun spoke shyly. Seyoon just smiled at him._

_“Your voice sounds cool,” she said. Kai could see a slight blush on Sehun’s face._

_“Come on Sehun, did you hear that? She said your voice sounds cool. From now on, be a little more expressive,” Baekhyun said to Sehun._

_“Okay! Our next stop is our dorm!” shouted Chanyeol._

_“Dorm? You live in a dorm?” asked Seyoon._

_“Well, unlike Kai and Sehun, the three of us are not actually natives of Seoul. So we live in a dorm designated for the students of our school,” explained Kyungsoo._

_“Oh…So we’re going to hang out on your dorm. Sounds fun! Let’s go!” Seyoon said excitedly._

_“Oh no…wait!” Kai grabbed her bag preventing her to move. “No, you can’t go.”_

_Seyoon looked at his hand which firmly held her bag and then she looked at him, “Why?” she asked._

_“Yeah, why don’t you let her go?” said Baekhyun who’s pouting at Kai._

_“Oh no. Your cute faces won’t affect me. First of all, it is not just an ordinary dorm. It is an all-boys dormitory.”_

_“But we allow female visitors until seven PM.”_

_“Shhshh…Secondly, they’ll just make you play Godori with them. And if you got hooked on the game, they’ll start betting whether it’s food, personal belongings, and worst of all, money. So it’s either you become the victim or not.”_

_“Oh come one, Kai. Don’t spoil the fun. Plus, I know Seyoon wants to learn how to play Godori.” Seyoon nodded at Chanyeol and looked at Kai._

_“No. I am not falling for that look. And, we should go now. Our family will have a special dinner with your family so just wave them goodbye.”_

_Seyoon just waved at them while walking backwards because Kai was dragging her by grabbing her bag as he walked towards the bus stop._

_“We’ll bring you to our dorm next time!” Chanyeol shouted as the four of them waved goodbye._

_“Are we taking the bus?” she asked Kai. She looked excited as ever._

_“Our car is not available right now so we’re taking the bus. Why, is it your first time taking the bus?”_

_“No. We also have school bus in America. But it is my first time riding a public bus,” she just smiled as they waited for the bus to arrive._

_“Aren’t you mad at me that I stopped you from hanging out with them?”_

_“Oh no. You said that there will be a family dinner, right? Well, that’s more important. And, I could still hang out with them next time.” Here she was again, he thought, with that innocent beautiful smile. Kai stopped staring at her when the bus arrived. Since it was already the afternoon rush hour, the bus was crowded with students from different school._

_Kai grabbed her hand as they squeezed their way towards the empty seat at the back. Unfortunately, there was only one seat left. He offered her the seat as he grabbed the railing above me. The bus moved unsteadily and the humps caused Kai to lose my grip and became unbalance. Before he even fell down, Seyoon quickly grabbed his left hand._

_“You grip on the rail with your right hand while I’ll hold your left hand so you won’t fall in case you lose balance,” she said to him as she gripped his hand tightly. They held hands for the entire trip. That warm and soft grip, for some reason, gave him a sense of safety as they waited for the bus to arrive at their destination._

~*~


	5. Chapter 5

Kai stared at Baekhyun’s sulking face as Baekhyun stood up and point his finger to Kai. “You!” he shouted. “You’re the one who labeled it as Noraebang Friday and now you wanted to move it on Saturday? What the hell is that?”

“I’m sorry. It’s just this Friday. I have something important to do,” Kai replied to him.

“Then, what is it? Tell me! What is more important than our Noraebang Fridays?”

“It’s about the marriage.” Baekhyun suddenly changed from being a hyperactive angry boy into a serious-face, ready-to-listen man.

“What? Have you already made your decision?”

Kai nodded. “I decided to…”

\---

 “Hello?”

“Seyoon-ah? It’s me, mom. How are you?”

“I’m fine. How’s America?”

“Well, it’s cold here right now. I am cooking breakfast for your brother. How about you? Did you already have your dinner?”

“Oh…ye---es.”

“Well, that’s great. Just don’t skip meals okay? Eat whatever you wanted to eat. Oh, I have to go now. The toasts are already burnt. See you soon and take care.”

“I will. Oh, and please tell Suho-oppa that I miss him.”

“Ok, I will. Bye!”

“Bye…” Before Seyoon even bid goodbye, her mother already hung up the phone. She must have been very busy there, Seyoon thought.

She told another lie again. After her grandfather’s funeral, her mother went back to America to live with his brother. She was left in Korea with his father. However, her father was always busy with his company that he rarely went home. And there she was now, alone. Each day that her father didn’t go home, she wouldn’t eat dinner anymore. It was hard to have the appetite to eat when there was no one who would enjoy the taste of the food with her, she thought. All she did was to go to the nearest convenience store and would buy snacks that would fill her grumbling stomach. However, today, she didn’t want to move an inch from her bed. She would just let her stomach forget the call of hunger when she slept. Just when she was about to close her eyes, the doorbell rang. She remembered that her father told her that he wouldn’t be home tonight. So she went downstairs and looked at the unexpected visitor. “Kai…”

\---

Maybe he should tell her his decision before he would tell it to his father, Kai thought. After all, she was one of the involved people in their arrange marriage. Kai gained all his courage before he pressed the doorbell to Seyoon’s house. He could already see that the lights were off but he tried anyway. Suddenly the door was cracked open as the indoor light slowly lightened up the doorway.

“Come in,” she said in a very mild voice. As Kai entered the house, he felt so familiar, so at-home. He had been there countless of times before and he felt his body moved naturally to where he should sit. But, seeing the same place didn’t also mean that it felt the same with the people living there. Being there felt so alone, so empty, he thought.

Kai looked at Seyoon who was sitting at the opposite side. She was just staring at the floor without looking at him. He could tell that neither of them wanted to speak first but since he was the one who disturbed her at this hour, he decided to talk first. “I have something to tell you,” he said. Seyoon didn’t move her gaze on the floor. “It’s about the marriage. I’ve already made my decision. I decided to…agree on the marriage.” She looked at him suddenly with great shock before looking back on the floor where she was staring every time Kai spoke to her.

She nodded. “I see,” she said. Kai could feel the uneasiness in the air as she spoke. “Have you said this to your father?”

“No, I haven’t. I decided to tell it to you first before I tell it to them. I decided to tell it on Friday after the company meeting. But that’s not all what I wanted to say.”

This time, she looked at him, waiting for him to speak. Kai could see her pale face but her eyes were still as sharp and strong every time he saw it. “What is it?”

“It’s about my relationship with Krystal. I just wanted to say that even if I agree on this marriage that doesn’t mean…”

“Don’t worry. I don’t intend to say it to anybody. Our marriage will be concealed. And I won’t meddle in your relationship.”

“Great. And don’t worry. I won’t meddle in your own business either. It’s just the contract what we’re after. Very well then, that’s all I have to say. I see you when I see you.” From there, Kai stood up as he walked to the door but before he left, “By the way, I won’t be joining their Noraebang Friday this Friday. You can come if you want. I won’t be there anyway.” He closed the door and went off. ‘Why am I like this? I felt like I treated her coldly. I shouldn’t be like this especially now that our future relationship is not in our hands anymore. I should have the courage to talk to her often. I should take Baekhyun’s advice earlier,’ he thought.

 

~*~

_“What? Have you already made your decision?”_

_Kai nodded. “I decided to agree on the marriage.”_

_“WHAT?! Wait, I don’t understand you. You told me that you would never agree to that marriage thing. And now, you’re telling me that you would actually do it? What the heck is that?”_

_“Well, it’s for the sake of my future. I won’t lose anything anyway. Besides, Krystal said that…”_

_“WHAT?!? Krystal knew about this. You said it to her? What’s her reaction? What does she says?”_

_“Relax dude. I am telling you. Well, she seemed shock at first when I told her but…”_

\---

_Kai looked at Krystal’s shocked face when he told her about the marriage. He knew he shouldn’t have told her about it. But she insisted that he should tell her what was wrong with him lately and here it was, what was wrong with him was the thought of the marriage. He looked at her again but her face seemed mellow down and then she smiled._

_“I understand. We can’t help it. Besides, it is a huge company at stake. But did Seyoon-shi agree with the marriage?” Kai just nodded at her. Her face didn’t move an inch and smiled again. “I see.”_

_“But don’t worry. I won’t agree on the marriage anyway. I couldn’t marry the woman that I didn’t love. All I can think of in the future is you and me. Nothing else.”_

_“I know. You don’t have to tell me that. I know that you love me and I love you too. We know that so…”_

_“So?”_

_“Agree on the marriage, Kai.”_

_“What?”_

_“Parents’ decisions are the hardest thing to contend to. Besides, you already said to me that your feelings would remain the same.” She held his waist and drew her face closer to his. “I trust you, Kai.” Their lips touched for a moment. He could feel her calmness as they kissed. Maybe he should agree on the marriage, he thought. After all, he knew that Seyoon wouldn’t interfere in their relationship._

_“You’ll always be here for me.”_

_“Always.”_

**\---**

_“So you agree on the marriage because Krystal told you so?” asked Baekhyun. Kai just nodded. “Wow, you really love her, don’t you?”_

_“Of course, I do.”_

_Baekhyun just let out a deep sigh. “Well, it’s your decision and your problem. Just don’t look for me when you are already torn between the two. I can’t help you with that.”_

_“Hahaha! What torn? I won’t look for you, I promise. Besides, I think I can handle this. I know that Seyoon would be the first to give up anyway. I know she couldn’t take this relationship longer.”_

_“Dude, I know you’re my friend. But Seyoon is my friend too. If you did something bad to her, I will look for you and kick your ass!” Baekhyun gave him another headlock._

_“Haha! I understand. I understand. I won’t hurt her, okay.”_

_“You should start talking to her. Even though, she won’t meddle with your relationship with Krystal, you can’t just leave Seyoon alone. You should talk to her sometimes.”_

_“I know. I know I should do that…”_

**_~*~_ **

 

“By the way, I won’t be joining their Noraebang Friday this Friday. You can come if you want. I won’t be there anyway.”

Seyoon stared at him as he left. He had been cold to her but she couldn’t blame him. It was her fault for avoiding him, not talking to him, and treating him coldly for the past two years. She felt like their old relationship was impossible to come back. Even though they were getting married, instead of pulling them together, it was pulling them apart.

 

~*~

_“Let’s go to our dorm! Please, please Kai. Let Seyoon go to our dorm.” Chanyeol begged._

_“No. Even if you kneel or plead or cry, it would never happen.” Kai stated._

_“Hey! Who are you to decide for Seyoon?” Baekhyun tried to grab Kai’s head but he swiftly dodged his hands._

_“I won’t fall for that. Who am I? Well, I am just the person that Seyoon’s parents trusted her to. Besides, Seyoon and I need to go.”_

_“Why? You’re just using Seyoon. Do you think we don’t know that you made Seyoon answer all our past assignments, huh?” Chanyeol said._

_“Hey what are you doing? Stop that. Can’t you see that Seyoon is here? Let her decide.” Kyungsoo said while trying to stop Kai and Chanyeol crash their heads._

_“Kyungsoo is right.” Sehun said in a very low voice._

_“Ahh…” The boys were waiting for Seyoon’s answer as all of them stared at her. “Well, I would really love to go to your dorm but I think it’s inappropriate that I am the only girl who would come with an all-boys group like you. So I decided that I won’t come. I am sorry. I am really sorry” She lowered her head, feeling disappointed with her own decision._

_“Haha! Did you hear that? So Seyoon will come with me.” Kai boasted._

_“It’s okay Seyoon. You don’t have to say sorry. We understand your decision.” Baekhyun said to Seyoon, trying to console her._

_“Yes! Even though we really wanted to tour you to our dorm, it’s your decision.” Kyungsoo added._

_“Come on. Look at us. Don’t stare on the floor. It’s okay.” Chanyeol poked her cheek as she looked at their smiling faces._

_“I am really sorry. But, is there a place where we can get together even if we don’t go to your dorm?”_

_“Of course! However, we really need the big help of someone here.” Chanyeol placed his arm on Sehun’s shoulder._

_“Right! We can go to Sehun’s building in Hongdae.” Baekhyun smiled brightly._

_“Sehun’s building in Hongdae?”_

_“Well, you see Seyoon, this guy’s family right here owns a huge entertainment building in Hongdae. There is a movie theater, a salon, an arcade, a restaurant, a spa, and the best of all, their noraebang!” Baekhyun said._

_“Noraebang?”_

_“Noraebang…in other words, karaoke. Are there no karaoke in America?” asked Kyungsoo._

_“Well, I know karaoke. But I’ve never been to one before.”_

_“Well, now is the time,” said Chanyeol as he wrapped his arm on Seyoon’s shoulder._

_“Yah! Yah! Yah! Remove your hands on Seyoon’s shoulder. We can’t do that,” said Kai as he threw Chanyeol’s arm aside._

_“Oh not again. Why?!? Why are you like this?” pleaded Baekhyun._

_“Going to Hongdae would take time.”_

_“It’s just 10 minutes from here,” said Kyungsoo._

_“Besides, we can’t do it every day. Can’t you see all these assignments given to us? Plus, Sehun and I were part of the dance club. And you, Kyungsoo, you are part of the student council. We can’t leave the school before 5.”_

_“Aish! You really have a lot of excuses. You just want Seyoon all by yourself!” said Baekhyun._

_“What?!? No! It’s just that, we are all busy to go to Hongdae every day. Ok…perhaps, we could go out once a week.” Seyoon smiled at Kai while the boys are waiting for what he was going to say next. “How about we go every Friday? How about Noraebang Fridays? That’s it, Noraebang Fridays! How about that Seyoon?”_

_“Sounds great!” Seyoon gave her thumbs up as a sign of approval._

_“Finally, a great decision from Kai,” said Baekhyun._

_“Yay! We can go out with Seyoon every Friday!” shouted Chanyeol._

_Sehun, Kyungsoo, and Seyoon just smiled at each other. Seyoon went to Kai and whispered, “Thank you.” She smiled at him as Kai mesmerized her beautiful innocent smile._

_“Noraebang Friday, yeah!” Baekhyun and Chanyeol shouted happily._

~*~


	6. Chapter 6

“I said, it is because of the marriage that he’s not here,” said Baekhyun.

“Wait. What? I don’t understand you. I was just asking you why Kai is not here in our Noraebang Friday then you’re telling me about this ‘marriage’ thing. What marriage? Who’s getting married?” asked the confused Chanyeol.

“What?!? So Kai didn’t tell you about it?” Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, and Sehun. Based on the look of their faces, it clearly stated their innocence of the topic. “Oh no.”

“What ‘oh no’? Tell us. Enlighten us,” said Chanyeol. Kyungsoo and Sehun stared at Baekhyun waiting for what he was about to say.

“Well, Kai is..uhmm…kind of….ah…..getting….you know…uh…married?” Although it was a relief that Baekhyun was not the only one who’s holding the secret anymore, he felt guilty that he was the one who broke the news instead of Kai.

“WHAT?!? Why didn’t he say that to us? Why only to you? That Kkamjong!” said the disappointed Chanyeol.

“Just understand him. It’s not a comfortable topic either. Besides, have you forgotten that we were on the same class while you, Sehun, Kyungsoo, and Seyoon were together in another class? So naturally, I am the only he could talk to.”

“That Kai. He never said to us that he already proposed to Krystal,” said the angry Sehun.

“He even asked us to keep their relationship secret. And then they’re getting married without telling us…,” added Kyungsoo.

“Actually, it’s not Krystal he’s going to marry,” said Baekhyun.

“What?!? So, who is he getting married to?” asked the curious Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo, Sehun, and Chanyeol stared at Baekhyun and listened to him attentively. Baekhyun couldn’t look at their faces. “Kai is going to marry…” Before he even finished what he was going to say, there was a click sound coming from the doorknob. They were surprised to see an unexpected guest, Seyoon. Seyoon entered the karaoke room when she saw their shocked faces.

“Am I still invited here?” she asked. Ever since her complicated relationship with Kai, Noraebang Fridays became an all-boys night out. Sehun nodded at her. Seyoon smiled and sat on the place where she usually sit before, when she was still going with them two years ago.

“Uwah. I never thought that I would be shocked twice today. First was the news about Kai’s marriage. Then, Seyoon’s surprised visit. I don’t think I could still handle another shock after this,” said Chanyeol.

When Chanyeol mentioned about the marriage, Seyoon’s eyes grew bigger. ‘So, Kai already said it to them,’ she thought to herself.

“Baekhyun, tell us. Who will be Kai’s bride?” Chanyeol asked persistently.

“Ahh…” Baekhyun looked at Seyoon and tried to read her face. He didn’t know what to do at that moment. But Seyoon seemed calm. ‘Should I say or not? To say or not to say?’ he thought.

“Who?” asked Kyungsoo.

“It’s me,” answered Seyoon. Everybody looked at her jaw-dropped. Even Baekhyun, who already knew about the marriage, was shocked to hear Seyoon’s confession.

“It was an arrange marriage. It’s for the future of the company.” Hearing Seyoon’s calm voice, it was as if the marriage was nothing to her.

“And you agreed?” asked Sehun.

“There’s nothing I could do.”

“Of course, you could do something,” before Chanyeol even go on with the conversation, Baekhyun looked at him with a face saying ‘don’t-talk-any-further’.

“Don’t worry. The marriage won’t affect anything. It’s only a simple contract written on paper.” She paused and grabbed the catalog of songs. “So can I choose the first song?” she asked.

Seyoon pressed the number of her song choice. The boys just looked at her. All of them are concerned for the two of them, Kai and Seyoon. Even though it looks nothing to Seyoon, they knew that it would be hard for them to go on with the marriage.

“Okay. I’ll sing next!” Chanyeol shouted, trying to break the uneasiness of the atmosphere.

“Since it’s been a while since I come with you, I decided to treat you for dinner,” said Seyoon. All of them tried to show a forced smile.

\---

Kai waited inside his father’s office as his father and Mr. Jin were finishing the company meeting in the conference room. ‘You still have a chance to change your mind,’ was the thought that kept running in his head for the past hours. However, he had already made up his mind. It was just that, he still felt uncomfortable about it.

“Oh, Jongin-ah,” Mr. Jin entered the office together with his father.

“Good evening.” Kai bowed to them.

“Your father said that you have something important to tell us.”

Kai took a deep breath before he blurted out the words, “I agree on the marriage. I will marry Seyoon.”

His father and Mr. Jin were shocked at first but their faces turned into smiles knowing that the company would now have a secured future.

“Yah, I am happy to hear that,” said Mr. Jin.

“That’s my son,” said his dad.

“For one condition, I don’t want you to announce the marriage not until we reach the age of 25. And one thing, since the two of us are not in a formal relationship, I hope that you won’t intrude in our personal relationship. I want to take it slowly. Please don’t make things harder for us.” Kai said confidently.

“Oh…Well, that’s not a hard request. Don’t worry. I’ll make sure that it will only be the immediate family who would know about the marriage,” said Mr. Jin.

‘What trouble did I just enter myself into?’ he thought.

 

~*~

_“Ne, have you answered the essay yet?” Baekhyun asked the boys as they munched their lunch in the cafeteria._

_“What essay?” asked Kai._

_“The essay about your future,” Chanyeol answered as he sat down with his bowl of bulgogi._

_Sehun choked. “Isn’t the essay about family values?” he asked._

_“No. That would be next week,” said Kyungsoo. “Well, you can still write another. The deadline would be tomorrow anyway,” he added._

_“Hmm…I’ll just ask Seyoon to do it for me,” said Kai, who was relaxed eating his food._

_“Yah!” Baekhyun let out a deep sigh. “Don’t rely too much on Seyoon. Besides, the essay is too personal for you to let Seyoon answer it.”_

_“But I’m kind of busy. I have to choreograph the dance of our club for the incoming amateur competition.”_

_“Eyy…All you have to do is to write about what you want to be in the future or how you imagine yourself in the future,” said Baekhyun._

_Meanwhile, Seyoon walked briskly as she tried to cope up with the lost time she spent in the faculty office._

_“Oh, Seyoon-ah! What took you so long?” asked Chanyeol._

_“Sorry. I……have….to….” Seyoon tried to catch her breath._

_“Take it easy. Here, drink this.” Baekhyun handed her his orange juice._

_“No! Don’t drink that! Here, I already brought you the persimmon juice,” said the smiling Kai as he gave her the can of persimmon juice he brought earlier to convince Seyoon to do his assignments._

_“Thank you. Well, I have to pass some documents since I am a transferee here.”_

_“Uhhmmm….I think I already know what to write on my essay. It is easy. I will be the future boss of our company. And if I still haven’t found a suitable wife after my mandatory military service, I’ll just marry Seyoon,” said Kai as he placed his arm around Seyoon’s shoulder, smiling._

_Seyoon just stared at him, not knowing the topic of their conversation._

**~*~**

 

“Hello? Seyoon?”

“Oppa! It’s…”

“I know it’s currently 3 in the morning there. Well, mom just took the last flight going to Korea. She said that you and Kai…”

“About the marriage? So you already knew about it.”

“Of course, I do. If only you knew how disappointed I was that they letting you marry someone you didn’t even love.”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s my choice anyway.”

“Seyoon-ah…I’m sorry.”

“What are you sorry for? You didn’t do anything.”

“That’s why. I didn’t do anything about it. I’m sorry if your brother is not there with you.”

“Eyy! Even though you’re not here, I know how much you care about me.”

“Seyoon-ah?”

“Uhmm?”

“Are you ready? I mean, do you really want to go on with it? You can still think about it.”

“I’m all right. Don’t worry. I am the tough Seyoon, remember?”

“I know. I know you’re the ‘tough Seyoon’ who never cried no matter how many times I ate your food or teased that you’re fat.” Suho let out a deep sigh. “Just call oppa if you need anything. Or if that Jongin did anything to you, don’t hesitate to tell me. I’ll go there right away.”

“I understand. I will tell you right away. After all, you’re my hero-oppa.”

“I miss you. I’ll see you soon.”

“I miss you too…”

“Bye…”

“Bye…,” Seyoon said as she clicked the ‘end call’ button. It had been a while since she heard her brother’s voice. She missed him so much. Whenever she had a problem, she would immediately call him or go to him. Hearing his voice at that moment made her wanted to cry. She couldn’t tell him how hard it was for her to go on with the marriage. She didn’t want him to worry, not a single bit. She knew she had to learn how to face the problems on her own. But she also knew that the marriage wouldn’t work if she didn’t cooperate with Kai and fixed their relationship. That was the first step for her to keep up with it.

\---

“I called you two today so that we could already prepare for your marriage before your high school graduation,” said Mr. Jin as Kai and Seyoon entered his office. Seyoon was still not on the mood to talk. Their noraebang event yesterday finished way too late since it’s been a while since she joined the group. As for Kai, he was thinking too much about the whole marriage thing so he wasn’t able to sleep well.

“Cheer up the two of you. This will be a great event for our family,” said Mr. Kim.

“Can you make your announcements faster so I could go home and go back to my deep slumber?” said Kai.

“Well, the marriage would be prepared by your mothers. Every now and then, they might call you for your suggestions and such. As for us, we have thought of something that I know you would like,” said Mr. Jin.

“Since Kai said to us yesterday that the two of you are not in a formal relationship and may find it hard to adjust on the marriage, we decided that the two of you should live together so you would be prepared when you are already married. And in that way, you could get closer to each other,” announced Mr. Kim.

Seyoon and Kai who were half-sleep suddenly became alert. Their eyes grew bigger. Adrenalin rush conquered their body. The two of them stood up and shouted, “WHAT?!?!”

“It’s a good idea isn’t it,” said their smiling fathers.


	7. Interlude

~*~

_“Where are we going exactly?” asked Seyoon as Kai held her hands tightly pulling her to walk with him at 4 o’clock in the morning._

_“We’re almost there,” Kai said trying to catch his breath for they’ve already been walking for almost an hour. “There it is!”_

_“What’s that? A house?” asked the curious Seyoon._

_“It’s not just an ordinary house. Let’s go inside while there are still no people.” Kai pushed the unlock gate of the house. It was a contemporary-style house. There are hardly any walls in the front as it was occupied by large glass windows. Everyone can see clearly the interior of the house without entering it._

_“Isn’t this what they call trespassing?” asked Seyoon who was covered with trace of excitement rather than fear._

_“I know but it is fun isn’t it?” said Kai._

_The house was still empty, without furniture, except for the installed lights. Since it was still dawn, the sun was still not up. Kai opened the light inside the house. “Wow, you even know where the light switch was. You must have been here a couple of times.”_

_He nodded. He grabbed Seyoon’s hand again as he led her to the second floor of the house. He went to the room located at the eastern part of the hallway. The two opposite walls are all made up of glass windows while the other two are covered with large mirrors. On the floor was a stereo where the music player could be inserted._

_“This looks like…”_

_“It’s a dance rehearsal room.”_

_“Wow!” The light from the rising sun slowly illuminates the whole room. Kai sat at the middle of the room and Seyoon joined him. They both lay on the floor as the sunlight entered the windows. “This is great, a house with a rehearsal room. It’s just what…”_

_“…I like. It is perfect isn’t it? This place would be perfect for me. I could dance here anytime if I want to.”_

_“But whose house is this anyway?” asked Seyoon as she sat up blocking the light to hit Kai._

_“It’s mine, for my future self…and for you, my future wife.” he looked up at her and smiled._

_“Huh?”_

_“HAHA! Kidding! Got ya!” He sat up as he patted Seyoon’s head. “Let’s go before the real owner comes.”_

**_~*~_ **


	8. Chapter 8

_Kai stared at her as she swiftly moved her fingers on the black and white keys. He slowly approached her as he softly touched her long silky hair. “Krystal,” Kai whispered on her ear. The sensation was so delicate. He tried to capture her in a hug. The girl turned her head and looked at him. “Seyoon?”_

“Kai…Kai…KAI!!!” Kai was startled by the loud voice calling his name. Before he knew it, a large pillow was already flying on his direction and bam! It hit his face so bad the he wanted to kill whoever threw it on him.

“Yah! Why did you do that?!?” Kai shouted as he tried to gather his senses. He looked at the perpetrator's face who was seemingly angry at him too.

“YAH! I’m the one who should be mad at you right now. Remember, you called me at 3 in the morning saying I should be here by 7. Dude, it’s already 8 and you’re still sleeping soundly on your bed,” said the frantic Baekhyun. “Get up now. And by the way, I brought Chanyeol and Kyungsoo with me. They’ll help us with the packing.”

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol entered the room. Chanyeol immediately wrapped his head around Kai. “Do you think we don’t know that you’re already getting married? Why didn’t you say a word?!?” asked the angry Chanyeol.

“I’m…sorry…please…stop…choking…me…I…can’t…breathe…ha!” said the pleading Kai.

“You should have told us too. We’re your friends you know,” Kyungsoo added.

“I’m sorry,” Kai apologized to them as he gave Baekhyun a death glare. “By the way, where’s Sehun?”

“Well, Sehun and Seyoon have some business to do regarding the activities of the student council so Sehun was not able to come. But he said that he’s lending their truck to help you move.”

“That Sehun…I don’t need a truck. It is not as if I will bring the whole house.”

“I’m sure you need it. Just think of the dance shoes you have. It will surely fill half the truck.”

“It is as if I’m bringing all of those. Besides, I will be living with  Seyoon.” Kai’s voice suddenly turned low, gloomy. “I don’t want her to feel uncomfortable.”

Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo looked at him. “Cheer up! I’m sure it will work out between the two of you. If you want we can visit your house everyday so you won’t feel unease,” suggested Baekhyun.

“Right. We will be there every day but not because I care about you. It is because I am afraid that you would do something to Seyoon,” Chanyeol jokingly said as he poked Kai's cheek.

“What? No way! I won’t do anything to her. Let’s start. We still have a long way to go.”

**\---**

The day seemed too long for Seyoon. She just sat there at the principal’s office listening to their plans for the upcoming events of the school. The principal keep moving his lips but no words seemed to register on her mind. The stress of the whole marriage thing was slowly conquering her body. What made it worst was the fact that she had to live with him even if they still didn’t walk down the aisle. ‘Our parents are too much,’ she thought to herself. If only her grandfather was here, he might have taught them some lessons.

She didn’t notice that she already yawned during the meeting. Sehun nudged her lightly for her to come back to her senses. “Sorry,” she whispered to him. The meeting finished earlier than expected.

“Are you alright?” asked Sehun.

“Oh…Just the lack of sleep these past few days.” Ever since they entered high school, Sehun seemed to talk more than he used to. But he only talks if he needed to, like that moment where there were only the two them.

“Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Kyungsoo went to Kai’s house to help him pack.”

“Oh, I see. Maybe you should join them too. It’s still early.”

“I was thinking of that but I guess they are already sufficient for the packing and moving. Besides, I sent our delivery truck there,” Sehun smiled. “I was thinking maybe I could help you.”

“Help me?” Although, she didn’t really need any help, it seemed hard to turn down Sehun’s help. After all, it was rare to hear him talk. “Alright. However, I’m nearly done with the packing. There’s nothing much to pack anyway.”

“Oh…” Sehun suddenly became sad.

“But you can still help me. Besides, there are things that I couldn’t reach way up high on the cabinets. I may need your help there.” Seyoon smiled to him. This would be a long day, she thought.

\---

“Sehun sent me a message. He said that he’ll help Seyoon with the packing,” said Kyungsoo.

“What? Ok guys, see you tomorrow,” said Chanyeol as he stood up going towards the door.

“Hey, hey! Where do you think you’re going? We’re not done here yet,” said Baekhyun as he grabbed Chanyeol’s collar.

“I think there are too much people here. Besides, Kai is guy. He is tough enough to move boxes. I’ll go to Seyoon’s place to help her,” said Chanyeol. “Please let me go.” He knelt in front of Baekhyun.

“No! You can’t go,” said Kai.

“Why?!?”

“We’re still far halfway there. I need to finish this for tonight. I’ll be moving tomorrow.”

“AHHHH! I want to go there. Seyoon-ah…,” cried Chanyeol.

“Hey! Check this out,” Kyungsoo said as he saw a strip of sticker photos hidden between the pages of Kai’s middle school Science notebook.

“Uwah. That’s the first time we hang out together with Seyoon,” said Baekhyun.

“Where?” Chanyeol grabbed the photos. “Ahh..gwiyeopda!”

 

~*~

  _“Did you bring casual clothes?” asked Kyungsoo._

_“Yes. It’s here,” said Baekhyun as he patted his bag where his clothes were located._

_“Oh, they’re here,” said Kyungsoo._

_Chanyeol and Seyoon walked towards them. They waved at Baekhyun and Kyungsoo who were the first one to arrive at the bus stop. “Annyeong! Did you wait too long?” asked Seyoon._

_“No. We just finished our project. Where have you been anyway?”_

_“Well, Seyoon asked me to accompany her to our library. She needed help with the process of borrowing and stuff,” said Chanyeol._

_“Uwah. That’s surprising. I don’t know that you still know how to use the library. I’ve never seen you there since what? Since for..never!” said Baekhyun as he gave Chanyeol a headlock._

_“Yah, yah…what are you doing?” asked Kai as he and Sehun came late because of their dance practice. Seyoon just laughed at them._

_“Well since we’re already here, let’s just ride the taxi so we’ll get there faster,” suggested Kyungsoo._

_“When are we going to change our clothes?” asked Chanyeol._

_“Let’s just change when we get there. There’s a café where we can change our clothes. I just hope that there will be no teachers that would spot us,” said Kyungsoo._

_“All right! Ahh…Baekhyun and Seyoon, let’s ride the taxi together. Kai, Kyungsoo, and Sehun, you ride another taxi,” said Chanyeol as he placed his arms on Baekhyun and Seyoon._

_“No, no. Baekhyun and Chanyeol always get lost and bringing Seyoon won’t help you. Sehun will come with you two. While Seyoon and Kyungsoo will come with me.” Kai grabbed Seyoon’s hands. “You’ll come with me right?” Kai smiled at her. Seyoon looked at Chanyeol and Baekhyun, who were obviously disappointed that they won’t ride the taxi together. But what could she do? Kai’s grabbing her hands tightly. And the way he smiled at her, it's frustrating to disagree._

_As they arrived at Hongdae, they immediately went to the coffee shop to change their uniforms. Normally, teachers would inspect the area to spot loitering students going to arcades and such. Even though the building was owned by Sehun’s family, they changed clothes just in case._

_“This place looks cool,” Seyoon said as soon as they enter the karaoke room._

_“I’m glad you like it,” Sehun smiled shyly._

_“Alright! How about we split into pairs? And the pair with the lowest score in noraebang would get punishment,” Baekhyun suggested._

_“Eyy, you’re relaxed because you’re great in singing,” said Kai._

_“Come on. Since we haven’t eaten dinner yet, the winning team could choose where they would want to eat. And the losing team would pay.”_

_“That’s not fun at all. Kai could pay no matter how much we eat,” said Chanyeol._

_“Yah! It is as if you’re saying that I will lose.”_

_“You always lose,” Sehun whispered quietly._

_“How about if we draw something on the losers’ faces and they are required to walk on the streets of Hongdae and get a picture from the photo sticker booth at the end of the street?” suggested Chanyeol._

_“Come on Kai, you will not lose anyway, right?” said Seyoon convincing Kai._

_“Arasseo!” Seyoon smiled at him._

_“Alright. For the pairing…,” said Baekhyun. Chanyeol and Sehun both looked at Seyoon who was looking at Kai. Kai looked at Kyungsoo and Baekhyun._

_‘I should be in the same team as Kyungsoo or Baekhyun,’ thought Kai._

_“How about rock paper scissors? The people with the same choice should go together,” said Kyungsoo._

_“Call!” said Kai. ‘Come on. Telepathy...scissor. Baekhyun or Kyungsoo. Scissor,’ he thought._

_“Okay. Baekhyun and Chanyeol, first pair.” Chanyeol and Baekhyun had a fist bump. “Sehun and I, second pair. And Kai and Seyoon, for the third pair,” announced Kyungsoo._

_‘Geesh…I didn’t even know if this girl knows how to sing,’ thought Kai as he stared at Seyoon._

_“We will win this, I promise,” said Seyoon as she smiled at Kai._

_Kai gave her a forced smile. ‘I hope so.’_

 

**_\---_ **

_“Okay, Baekhyun’s score was 98, Chanyeol’s score was 92. That means that they got an average score of 95. I got 98, Sehun got 94. That means we got an average score of 96. Kai and Seyoon pair should get at least 97 for you to win,” said Kyungsoo._

_“97..got it!” said the excited Seyoon._

_‘Babo…97 is too high. Urghh! If only I was on the same team as Baekhyun or Kyungsoo…’ thought Kai._

_“I’ll sing ‘Here I Am’ by Mi,” said Seyoon._

_//_ _**A/N:** _ _Here's the original:_ [ _'Here I Am'_ _by Mi_ ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1YGW58hQWsU) _. Just think that Seyoon and Mi have the same voice...Hehe//_

_‘What? That’s a demanding song. Arghh!’ thought Kai._

_Seyoon stood in front, confident about the song. She knew this song very well as she heard it many times from her mother’s favorite drama, ‘Secret Garden’. The boys all looked at her. The mic suited her well. She closed her eyes as she listened to the piano accompaniment._

**_“Here I am yogi Here I am~♪_ **

**_Here I am, in this place, here I am_ **

**_Here I am naega yogie yogi itneunde~♪_ **

**_Here I am, in this place, I’m here”_ **

_All of them jaw-dropped as they heard a crystal clear voice that resonate around the room. Kai strucked in awe as Seyoon continued to sing the lyrics. He could feel every word as she sang it. His heart started to beat not because he loves her, but because he could imagine the feeling of being loved through her way of singing. For a moment, they all forgot the competition they had. They just mediated with the song and Seyoon’s voice._

**_“Moreulgoya ama non Here I am~♪_ **

**_You may never know but here I am”_ **

_They didn’t realized that their eyes were all closed not noticing that the song was already finished. Everyone looked at Seyoon, the new queen of their noraebang event. Seyoon went back to her seat. “So how is it?” Seyoon asked Kai._

_Kai couldn’t look at her, feeling guilty for every bad thing he thought before. “It’s…uhh…”_

_“Daebak!” Chanyeol shouted has he gave Seyoon a thumbs up._

_“Wow! We didn’t expect that you can sing,” said Baekhyun._

_“Really? Kamsahamnida,” Seyoon said shyly._

_Kai was shocked when the Seyoon’s score flashed on the screen. ‘100!?!?!’ “Yes!” he shouted happily without noticing that he was hugging Seyoon tightly. “Uh..sorry,” he said as soon as he realized that their bodies were too close together._

_“That’s the first time that I saw a perfect score,” said Kyungsoo._

_“That means Kai should get at least 94 for them to have an average score of 97,” said Sehun._

_Pressure was all in Kai’s mind right now. For a moment he forgot that the highest score he got so far in noraebang was 90. ‘Please just this moment, please let me win,’ he prayed._

_Seyoon looked at him as he walked in front. “Fighting!” she said with the hand gesture._

_‘No pressure, no pressure. I can do it,’ Kai thought to himself._

\---

_“Yah, why are you still smiling? Can’t you see how embarrassing this is?” said Kai as he and Seyoon walked in the street of Hongdae with drawn circles and whatever shapes Chanyeol has put on their faces._

_“You looked cute,” teased Seyoon while giving a slight chuckle._

_“I looked horrible,” said Kai._

_“Cheer up. Nobody would recognize us after this. It is just this moment. Besides, your face with and without markings are different. You’re cuter with drawings,” said Seyoon as she smiled._

_‘That smile again. She’s right. I don’t have the right to get mad. Besides, it’s my fault for getting 88 in the noraebang. What can I do? At least, she’s having fun,’ Kai thought. “Let’s walk faster,” he held Seyoon’s hands as they ran through the busy street of Hongdae. “When will you stop smiling?” he asked suddenly._

_“Huh?” Seyoon couldn’t hear what he said as the street was filled with too much noise from the people passing by._

**_~*~_ **

 

‘When will you stop smiling?’ If only Kai knew he shouldn’t have asked that question. Now, he rarely saw her smile like that, the real Seyoon’s genuine smile.

“I’ll just have this,” said Chanyeol.

“What? No! That’s mine. Besides, you’re not even there,” said Kai as he snatched the photos from Chanyeol and put it back between the pages of his Science notebook.

“But…it does not mean anything to you now,” Chanyeol pleaded.

 “No! I will not give it to you. Plus, I could use this to blackmail Seyoon in case of emergency,” said Kai.

“You!” said the angry Chanyeol.

“Stop that! We have a lot of things to do,” said Baekhyun.

‘That picture will always be there,’ Kai thought to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

“This place looks…uh…nice,” said Baekhyun as he, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Sehun, Kai, Seyoon, and their parents entered the newly-bought house for the future-newly-wed couple.

“We know right. This place is just perfect. It is near your school. It perfectly fits the two of you,” said Mr. Kim.

“From now on, the two of you would live here. We already filled your refrigerator with food, other supplies are already there, furniture complete, anything else?” asked Mr. Jin.

“Why is this so…small?” asked Kai.

“What do you mean small? It’s just the two of you anyway,” said Mr. Kim.

“But Dad…When I go out of the room I could already see the living room, kitchen, and dining room all in one.”

“Come on, you’re not yet married. And don’t you like it? I mean the smaller, the closer…,” said the smiling Mr. Jin.

“But…” said Kai.

“No buts Kai. This place is okay, right Seyoon?” asked Mr. Kim.

“I don’t mind,” said Seyoon who was just standing at the corner not wanting to butt in in their conversation.

“See? Even Seyoon is alright with it. No more comments? Alright! We have to get going. We still have to attend a meeting. Bye guys!” said Mr. Kim and Mr. Jin. The boys and Seyoon bowed at them as they left the house.

Chanyeol approached Kai. “Come on, cheer up! You don’t need a big space. This place is enough. You don’t have to ride a car or bus anymore. Plus, we can hang out here sometimes, right Seyoon?”

“I don’t care. I’ll have to unpack. If you have anything you need, just knock at my room.” She went to her room and closed the door.

“Seyoon, I’ll come with you,” said Chanyeol.

“Yah, yah, yah! Where are you going? You’ll help me unpack. Besides, I don’t think she needs any help. You’ll just disturb her.” Chanyeol pouted at Kai.

“I’ll help her,” said Kyungsoo.

“Me too,” added Sehun. The two of them knocked at Seyoon’s door.

“Yes?”

“We’ll help you unpack.”

“Ah…alright. Come in,” she said.

Chanyeol felt jealous. “Yah, why didn’t you stop them? Why me?”

“Kai is right. You’ll just make a mess. Just help us here,” said Baekhyun.

\---

“Thank you,” said Seyoon.

“Huh? It’s okay. Kai already has Chanyeol and Baekhyun to help him so we are here to help you,” said Kyungsoo smiling.

“Ah, not that. What I meant is that thank you for coming here today. I mean, you know…”

“We understand. We know it’s hard for the two of you,” said Kyungsoo. Seyoon just nodded.

“If you need any help, call us anytime,” said Sehun.

“I will,” Seyoon smiled at the two. “Shall we start?”

\---

After 45 minutes of unpacking…

“I give up,” said Chanyeol.

“Babo!” Baekhyun hit his head. “Of course you would give up. Look what you’ve done. You just remove the stuffs from the box and they all clutter on the floor. I said to you earlier that you should open the box one at a time and put them on the empty shelves. Aish!” said Baekhyun. “And you Kai, what are you doing there? Just lying on your bed…help us here, it’s your home, remember? Kai!”

“AHHHH!” Kai sat up and scratched his head. “This is still unbelievable. I mean look at this. This room is half the size of my room at home. And there isn’t much space to move. Ha! So unbelievable!”

“Well then,” Chanyeol sat beside him on the bed and put his arm around Kai. “WHY HAVE YOU AGREED ON THE MARRIAGE IN THE FIRST PLACE?!” Chanyeol shouted at Kai’s ear.

Kai pushed Chanyeol causing him to fall on the floor. “Yah! Don’t shout at me. There’s nothing I could do. Besides, Krystal told me to.”

“Krystal? Krystal already knew?” said the frantic Chanyeol.

“That’s my reaction too when he said that to me,” said Baekhyun.

“Yes. And she told me not to contend against my parents’ decision.”

“Wah, that’s weird. But saying it to her, won’t that cause any problem? I mean a possibility of confrontation between her and Seyoon. If you know what I mean…” said Chanyeol.

“No, that’s impossible to happen. I know Krystal. She won’t do anything like that. Besides, Seyoon already told me that she won’t meddle in our relationship.”

Chanyeol sat beside Kai again and wrapped his arms around him. “Ahh Jongin-ah, I never thought you’re in such a complicated situation.” He then whispered to Kai’s ear, “I am hungry, please serve us food,” while poking Kai’s cheek.

“Get off of me! Just eat whatever is inside the refrigerator. You all know that I don’t know how to cook. Aish!”

“Yah! I haven’t had breakfast because we accompany you here early. And it’s almost lunch time. I’m so hungry!” Chanyeol kept whining on the bed like a child.

“Seyoon knows how to cook right, why don’t you tell her to cook for us?” suggested Baekhyun.

“What? Me? Tell her to cook? No way!” complained Kai.

“Yah! Didn’t we tell you to communicate with her? If this simple thing of asking her to cook you can’t do, what kind of communication would you have in the future?” said Baekhyun.

“It was Chanyeol who said he was hungry. Tell her yourself.”

“No. I won’t help you. Ahh, I’m so hungry!”

“Aish!!!” Kai went outside and then in front of Seyoon’s room. He could hear it, their laughter. She could laugh with them but not with him.

_“Those pictures are funny!”_ He could hear them.

“Okay, first step is communication. I can do this.” Kai took a deep breath. When he was about to turn the knob, the door suddenly opened. Kai was surprised to see Seyoon coming out. With the look of Seyoon’s face, she seemed surprised for a second then she went back to that emotionless face. She closed the door behind her.

“Do you need something?” Seyoon asked.

Sehun and Kyungsoo saw Kai outside. Without the two knowing, the four boys were actually behind the doors listening to their we-could-call conversation.

“Uh…”

_“Come on Kai, speak,” said Chanyeol._

“What do you want?” asked Seyoon while going towards the kitchen.

“Huh?”

“You’re hungry, right? Besides, it’s almost lunch time. Anything you want?” said Seyoon as she opened the refrigerator.

“Fried chicken…” Kai said shyly without looking at Seyoon.

‘As expected,’ Seyoon thought to herself. “I’ll prepare it in 30 minutes.” Seyoon smiled at Kai.

‘Did she just smile at me?’ Kai thought. Kai gave a forced smile. “Okay,” he said as he opened his bedroom door and hurriedly went inside. “Wooh, that was weird.”

“What weird?” asked Baekhyun.

“She just…smiled.” Kai said while staring blankly on the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

“Did it work out? Did it work out?” Chanyeol kept on poking Baekhyun as Baekhyun was leaning on the door listening to Kai and Seyoon’s conversation.

“I don’t know. How would I know? Stop bothering me. Shhsh!” Again, Baekhyun attached his ear on the door panel hoping he would hear something. Suddenly the door opened. The two went back to what they usually do to avoid suspicion.

When they looked at Kai, he was staring blankly on the floor. “Woo, that was weird,” he said.

“What weird?” asked Baekhyun.

“She just…smiled.”

“What?!? Smiled at you? She? Seyoon?” asked Chanyeol importunately while smiling at Kai. Baekhyun gave Chanyeol a ‘don’t-be-too-obvious’ look. “I mean, that’s really weird.”

“Don’t you think she just want to take the initiative to make your relationship better?” said Baekhyun.

“You think?” Kai asked. Baekhyun nodded at him.

“See? It will work out if the two of you just gave yourselves a peaceful aura,” said Baekhyun.

“Start treating her nicely, okay?” said Chanyeol.

\---

Seyoon started cooking when Kyungsoo and Sehun went out of her room. The two sat on the stools facing the counter as they watched Seyoon cook.

“So how did it went?” asked Kyungsoo.

“What?” asked Seyoon as she continued to prepare the food.

“Our advice to you…”

“Uhm, it’s effective. But it still feels weird.”

“Come on, if you keep doing that, things might work between the two of you,” said Kyungsoo.

Seyoon let out a deep sigh.

“You still have a long way to go,” said Sehun.

\---

“Is the food ready?” Chanyeol said as the three of them went out of the room, Baekhyun pushing Kai.

“It’s ready. Let’s eat!” said Kyungsoo.

The air became silent as they started eating. The two, Kai and Seyoon, just keep pushing the food on the plate with their chopsticks. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, and Kyungsoo just looked at each other.

“How about we play a game?!” said Chanyeol. Kai and Seyoon were startled by his voice.

“What do you mean?” asked Kai.

“Well, there are six of us here and someone has to wash the dishes. So let’s play a game to find out who would do it,” said Chanyeol.

“How about we form a pair and decide what game will we play?” suggested Kyungsoo.

“That’s a good idea. Okay Kyungsoo and Sehun, Chanyeol and Baekhyun, and Seyoon and Kai,” said Baekhyun smiling at them.

“What?!?” the two shouted.

“Who are you to decide the pairing?” asked Kai.

“It’s your home so naturally the two of you should pair up. Come on, let’s get going.”

“Never mind. I’ll just wash the dishes on my own,” said Seyoon.

“No, no, no,” said Sehun as he stopped Seyoon from grabbing the plates.

‘Even Sehun was into this,’ Seyoon thought to herself.

“Okay, I have a paper here. You all write what games you wanted to play and we’ll draw which one we’re going to play,” said Baekhyun.

They all write names of games they could think of. Kai put charades in his paper while Seyoon put ice cream eating contest. The rest put their game of choice in a cup.

“Okay, I will draw the game,” said Kyungsoo. “The game was suggested by Baekhyun, it is called ‘Best friends forever!’”

“What kind of game is that?” asked Kai as he lifted his eyebrow at Baekhyun.

“According to his instruction, the pair would choose who would be player A and B. Then we would take turns in asking questions. And the pair’s answer to that question should be identical. For example, when we asked player A their favorite book, player B’s answer should be identical to player A’s answer,” read Kyungsoo. “Do you understand?”

“Understand!” shouted Baekhyun and Chanyeol. Kyungsoo looked at Kai and Seyoon.

“We understand…” they both answered.

“Okay first question, I would ask the question first,” said Chanyeol. “What is player A’s favorite color?”

Chanyeol gave a you-should-know-it stare at Baekhyun. Kyungsoo just smiled at Sehun. And Seyoon and Kai were avoiding having eye contact.

“Okay, you’re answers please…”

Chanyeol raised his answer ‘black’ and Baekhyun also got the right answer, so is Kyungsoo-Sehun pair. Seyoon raised her answer ‘apple green’. Even though she was not in good terms with Kai in the past years, she was hoping that her former best friend won’t forget her favorite color. Kai raised his answer and it says… ‘apple green’.

“Kai and Seyoon pair, correct!” shouted Chanyeol.

As they continued their game, the two realized how they knew each other well including their favorite food, the things they are allergic to, and so on. From time to time, Kai would see Seyoon laugh or smile at their friends’ craziness especially when Chanyeol would get the wrong answers and Baekhyun would give him a headlock. He didn’t realize that there was a smile forming in his face when he saw her in that mood. And sometimes when they were all laughing, Kai and Seyoon would accidentally have an eye contact but they would quickly turn their gaze somewhere else.

The mood in the house became brighter as their game comes to an end. “Wow, just wow! You two are unbeatable,” said Baekhyun as he congratulated Seyoon and Kai. “It’s your fault, if you just answer at least 9 questions! You just answered the first question correctly! Aish!” Baekhyun gave Chanyeol a headlock.

Seyoon looked at Kai not with an emotionless face but not in smiling face either. But Kai knew that her mood changed in a good way.

“Since the two of you will wash the dishes, we’ll just continue unpacking,” said Kai.

“I’ll help you,” said Kyungsoo. While Sehun continued on helping Seyoon.

\---

As soon as the door was closed, the two who were washing the dishes gave a small laugh that only two of them could hear.

“You’re a genius,” said Chanyeol to Baekhyun.

“See I told you. That plan would work.”

“The two didn’t even know that we planned everything from the start, ah my ‘I’m hungry’ acting!”

“Eyy…you’re quite annoying back there. Anyway, you should throw the cup where the games were written. They shouldn’t know that there’s only one game written on all the paper.”

“Sehun and Kyungsoo did a great job too. It is a good thing that Seyoon would listen to their advice. If it is us who would say that, it won’t work,” said Chanyeol.

“You know, even though we are one step ahead on this Kai-Seyoon reconciliation plan, there is one thing I’m mad about,” said Baekhyun.

“What is it?” asked Chanyeol.

“That you weren’t able to memorize the information I gave you! Look at us now, instead of Kai and Seyoon washing the dishes together, we fall into our own plans. Aish!” Baekhyun said as he splashed some water on Chanyeol.

“Yah! Stop that! Besides, you know that they would get all the answers right. Those two knew each other well,” said Chanyeol.

“That was before. Not anymore,” said Baekhyun as his face turned sad.

“Yah! That’s why we come up with this plan, so they would get close to each other again,” said Chanyeol.

Baekhyun let out a deep sigh. “I hope this plan would work till’ the end.”

After a while, the sun started to set. All of them were already finished unpacking. Kai accompanied the four boys to the bus stop. Since Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, and Chanyeol would just walk to their dorm, Sehun was the only one who would board the bus. While they were walking, Kai punched Chanyeol’s arm lightly.

“Yah! What is that?!?” asked Chanyeol.

“You know what it means. I knew it. It was your plan right? The game and such. Aish! Do you think I wouldn’t know that?” said Kai. He did the same thing to Sehun, Baekhyun, and Kyungsoo.

“Stop that,” said Baekhyun.

Kai suddenly went silent. “Thank you.”

The four boys smiled at Kai and shouted on his ear, “You’re welcome!” before they ran towards their own directions. Kai waved them goodbye. It was a tiring day and a happy one, he thought.

\---

When he went home, Seyoon just finished disposing the boxes and was about to enter her room. Kai interrupted her by holding her wrist. Seyoon turned around as Kai let go of her.

“Since we agreed on this, let’s give this relationship a chance. Let’s…go back to our friendship the way it was before, shall we?” Kai asked Seyoon.

Seyoon could see the seriousness in his face. But she doesn’t know the answer to his question. ‘Am I ready for that?’ she asked herself. She just nodded her head lightly, “I will try.”

Kai smiled at her, a sincere smile she hasn’t seen for a long time. She does not know if she’s ready to open up herself again to him. But all she could do was to agree to him. It's their decision anyway. She gave him a slight smile.

This time, they don’t know how the future would be for the both of them. They also knew that they couldn’t avoid each other anymore. But they knew that if they give their relationship a second try, it might work for them, for their future.


	11. Chapter 11

His words resounded in his head as he stared on the blank ceiling above him. He could only see shadows of the window grilles as casted by the moonlight.

 _“Let’s…go back to our friendship the way it was before,”_ He rolled sideways towards the wall.

He does not know if he could do it, to get the  _‘old friendship’_  back. ‘What’s hard about it?’ he thought. It was not as if it was their first time being close to each other like this.

They were living on the same street for four years, only three houses separated them. He would always see her everyday going to school, occasional family dinners and gatherings, or when he just felt like disturbing her. What so hard about it? Maybe it was because she stopped dropping by at his house since their sophomore year in high school, or she stopped walking with him towards the bus stop to go to school, or when she totally avoided him.

He thought about it as he tried to catch his sleep. ‘Now, we’re just a wall apart,’ he whispered to himself as he closed in eyes, entering a deep slumber.

 

~*~

_Kai opened the door. The fresh morning breeze entered the opened window pane. The white curtains danced with the wind. And there she was trying to curl up as the wind passed by her. Kai looked at her. It was his first time seeing her sleeping. Kai didn’t know what to do, how to pull her from her peaceful dreams._

_Suddenly, he thought of something. He went on the empty space of her bed. She scratched her neck as he softly blew in her ear. Kai left out a small chuckle seeing Seyoon’s irritated sleeping face. It was his first time seeing her eyebrows as it furiously. He took a deep breath as he exhaled a loud voice in her ear, “Seyoon-ah, wake up!” Kai quickly ran downstairs not letting Seyoon know who startled her in her sleep._

_As they walked towards the bus stop, Kai noticed that Seyoon didn’t speak a word since she woke up. Normally, she would greet him ‘good morning’ or gave a morning smile. But today, she was just walking with an emotionless face._

_They were there, waiting for the bus without a word or anything. Kai, feeling uncomfortable with the silence, looked at Seyoon and playfully poked her cheek. ‘Chanyeol never failed in making her smile when he did this,’ he thought. Seyoon didn’t move or shrug a bit. Kai did it again the second time, still no movements. Before he even tried poking her for the third time, she looked at her with an angry looked on her face. This time, Kai felt frozen in place. It was the first time he saw her like that, except of course just this morning. But he never thought it was scarier when she was awake._

_They went to school, into their classroom and yet she was still in the same state this morning. When they had their lunch, she was just there staring at her food. Baekhyun, who was sitting beside Kai, whispered in his ear, “What happened to her? Is she in bad mood?”_

_Kai just shrugged his shoulder telling Baekhyun, he didn’t know. Chanyeol, who was sitting beside Seyoon, looked at Kai and Baekhyun at the opposite side, moving his lips without letting a sound, ‘What’s wrong?’ Kai and Baekhyun just shrugged their shoulders. Even Kyungsoo and Sehun just stared at her._

_Chanyeol lifted his hand with his finger pointing towards Seyoon direction. Before he even poked her cheek, Kai stopped his hand signaling that he shouldn’t do that. Chanyeol mouthed the word, ‘Why?’ Kai lifted his arms and made an ‘x’ sign._

_Before all of them finished their food, Seyoon already left. That time, the four boys looked at Kai. “What?” he asked._

_“You were with her since this morning, what did you do to her?” asked Kyungsoo._

_“I don’t know. I didn’t do anything.”_

_“How about yesterday?” asked Sehun. Kai just swayed his head._

_“It is impossible that she would be like that without any reasons,” said Baekhyun._

_“Think about it Kai. There must be something that you’ve done that caused her to act that way,” said Chanyeol._

_Kai kept thinking and thinking until their classes had ended. They separated ways without Seyoon even waving goodbye at them. She just walked towards the bus stop, leaving Kai._

_“Ah Seyoon-ah, seeing her like that. Someone must have done something terrible to her,” said Chanyeol._

_Chanyeol’s words rang a bell in Kai’s memories. ‘Terrible…’ he thought. That’s when he remembered of what happened that morning, how he startled Seyoon while she was sleeping, how he shouted at her when she was lying peacefully in her bed. That’s when Kai thought that Seyoon was not really gentle kitten but ferocious tiger. That is if someone distract their peacefulness, they would turn into beasts._

_Kai felt guilty for what he did. His simple prank turned into a huge problem. He never thought that her mood would turn bad because of him._

_As Seyoon get herself ready to sleep, her phone suddenly rang. She drew the phone close to her ear then suddenly she heard a familiar voice._

_“Smile though your heart is aching♪_

_Smile even though it’s breaking♪_

_When there are clouds in the sky♪_

_You’ll get by♪”_

_Then she heard a sound coming from the window as if someone was hitting it with small rocks. She lifter her window pane and looked at the standing silhouette just below her window. It was Kai talking to his phone. No, he was singing._

_“Light up your face with gladness, ♪_

_Hide every trace of sadness. ♪_

_Although a tear may be ever so near♪_

_That’s the time you must keep on trying♪_

_Smile, what’s the use of crying. ♪_

_You’ll find that life is still worthwhile♪_

_If you just…smile. ♪”_

_Seyoon returned to her bed without ending the call from Kai. “Seyoon-ah, I’m sorry.” Seyoon didn’t say a word, just kept listening to Kai’s voice. “I will never disturb you when you’re sleeping. I’ll never wake you up in a naughty way. Just please smile like you used to. Please?”_

_Seyoon let out a chuckle then ended the call without saying a word to Kai._

_“Hmm? Hello?” Suddenly, drops of rain started to pour little by little. “What happened?” Kai looked at his phone as the droplets slide on the screen. All of sudden, he heard Seyoon calling her._

_“Kai!” Kai looked up and saw an umbrella falling to him. He caught it and looked up at Seyoon. “Thank you!” she shouted._

_From Kai’s view, all he could see is Seyoon’s dark silhouette. But he could see in the corner of her face, a hint of smile. Seyoon looked at Kai as he waved goodbye, with his other hand holding the umbrella he gave her. She woke up terribly and she would sleep peacefully, she thought._

_~*~_

 

 Kai scratched his face as he felt someone poking his cheeks. And he could feel something falling on his face, ‘Droplets? Rain?’ He opened his eyes to see what it could be.

“Wake up!” Chanyeol looked at him. Their faces closed to each other, only to be separated by the sandwich Chanyeol was eating.

“Yah! Why are you here? How did you get here? How did you get inside the house?”

“Relax. Seyoon let me in. What are still doing there? Get up. I woke up early to go here.”

“What? You what?” Kai laughed at him. “You woke up early? On your own? Without Baekhyun throwing pillow at your face? That’s weird.”

“Whatever! Just go and get dress so you can have breakfast. And we can go to school together.”

When Chanyeol and Kai went out of his room, Seyoon was already prepared to go to school. “I made breakfast,” she said to him still avoiding eye contact.

“Thanks,” Kai said in a small voice.

Chanyeol looked at the awkwardness of the two. Chanyeol grabbed the sandwich and shoved it on Kai’s mouth. He put his arms around Kai and Seyoon’s shoulders, “Ready? Let’s go!” as they went to school together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song featured was Smile by Charlie Chaplin.


	12. Chapter 12

One week and Seyoon couldn’t believe she was surviving all of it. They still seldom talked. Actually, they never talked, not even once except for those times when she had to call him for dinner. He was always staying inside his room or when he’s not there, she was the one who was in her room. They never talked when they were having dinner. The chores were automatically divided. When she would cook, Kai would wash the dishes. They cleaned their own room and washed their own clothes. During the weekend, they would go to their own homes. But her parents said that she should restrain herself from going back home except when there would be special occasions so she would get used to it. Sometimes, Seyoon would just feel thankful that their friends would visit them. Even though the house would become messy or noisy, it helped get rid of the boredom and the silence they felt inside.

What happened to the ‘getting our old friendship back’? She didn’t know. Maybe he was not ready, or they were not ready yet or maybe because they never really tried to break that barrier between them. It was pathetic she knew, but she also didn’t know what to do.

\---

When it’s time to cook dinner, Seyoon looked at the cupboard, there was something missing. Out of all of the things their parents would forget to buy, it was ‘gochujang’. ‘How would I cook the bibimbap if there’s no gochujang?’ she thought. ‘Maybe I should just go to the nearest convenience store.’

Seyoon looked at Kai’s closed door. It seemed quiet. ‘Should I tell him that I’ll go out or not,’ she thought as she stared at his room door. She let out a deep sigh before she knocked. He opened the door just enough for his head to peek.

“We have no gochujang. I’ll just go to the convenience store to buy it.”

He opened his door wide and step out a little. “Do you want me to accompany you? It’s getting dark outside.”

“No, I could handle myself,” she said to him while trying to force that little smile on her lips.

“Okay,” he nodded. “Do you want me to chop the vegetables then?” he asked her with a face saying I-should-help-sometimes-even-though-I-don’t-want-to.

‘You? Chopping vegetables? Since when have you hold the knife to cook?’ she asked herself. Even though, she doesn’t trust his chopping skills, she felt guilty turning his help down. “Sure. The vegetables are already washed. Just peel them PROPERLY and chop,” she said to him while forcing another visible smile.

After that, Seyoon went to walk to the nearest convenience store. Well, it was just three blocks away. It was already dark when she got there. After buying the gochujang, she brought ice cream. She wondered if she should buy one for Kai but decided not to. Anyway, it would just melt even before she reached the house. When she was walking down the street, someone’s arm wrapped around her shoulder. To her surprise, she dropped the ice cream that she was holding. She turned around to see who it was.

“You!”

\---

It’s already been an hour since she left. He already finished chopping the vegetables and preparing the beef. Kai couldn’t help himself but peek on the clock from time to time. He knew that although she looked tough now, she was not physically capable of protecting herself. ‘I should have accompanied her to the convenience store,’ he thought to himself. He kept walking back and forth.

“Should I call her or not?” Kai couldn’t get hold of himself. He went to his room to get his phone. When he dialed her number, he heard a ringing sound coming from Seyoon’s room. “Damn, why did she leave without her phone?”

When he was about to go out and look for her, the door suddenly opened. “Seyoon-ah~!” Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Kyungsoo entered.

“Oh, what’s with that face? You don’t want us here?” Baekhyun said as he gave Kai a headlock.

“Stop it! Did you see Seyoon outside?”

“No? Why? Where is she?” Kyungsoo asked.

Chanyeol immediately went to Seyoon’s room. “She’s not here. And her phone…”

“I should go out and find her,” said Kai. Just when he was about to turn the knob, the door suddenly opened. Seyoon entered.

“Is that Seyoon?” said Chanyeol as he ran outside her room to see who it was.

“Where have you been? What took you so long?” Kai looked at her, concerned. Seyoon looked at him and turned her head to point out the people she was with the whole time.

“Wow, so it is true that you are living with him,” a familiar voice entered the house. Kai looked at the three silhouettes behind Seyoon. When they entered the house, he was surprised to see the three people whom he had never seen for a long time and never thought he would see again. He does not know if he should call them friends. After all, their first meeting was not something as friendly to consider.

 

~*~

_Sehun entered the cafeteria with eyes as scary as hawk’s. Baekhyun and Kai were busily talking about a PC game they recently discovered. And Seyoon was busily eating the lunch that Kai’s mother prepared for her. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, who noticed Sehun’s presence, swallowed their fear as he came closer. They knew that among the five of them, the silent one was the scariest._

_“Kai, I want to talk to you,” said Sehun as he got near Kai without sitting on the chair beside him._

_“What is it about? I’m kind of busy here. Just talk, I’ll listen,” he said as he continued looking at his laptop with Baekhyun._

_“Can you give me a minute? This is important.”_

_“Just say it. I am playing, you see.” He still had his eyes on the game._

_Sehun took a deep breath. “Okay. Why did you turn down the invitation for the dance competition in the upcoming school festival?”_

_“Uhh…I don’t know. I just don’t feel like competing, that’s all.”_

_“Why didn’t you tell me? We’re part of the same team,” said Sehun who was keeping his anger inside knowing that Seyoon was there with them and they’re currently in the cafeteria where there were students that might be watching._

_//_ _A/N:_ _* sitting arrangement is like this: Sehun, Kai, and Baekhyun (together on one side) and across them are Seyoon, Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo*//_

_“AH!” Kai shouted as his character died in the game. “Look, do we have to talk about this now? We can talk about this later? Besides, it’s lunchtime. Let just talk after class.” Kai stood up, grabbed his laptop and bag. “Come on Seyoon,” he grabbed Seyoon, who was already finished eating. “Help me. I forgot to do my homework for the next class.”_

_“Huh?” Seyoon stood up with her hand still held by Kai. “I’ll just see you on our next class,” she said as she waved at the boys left on the table._

_Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, and Baekhyun looked at Sehun who was obviously mad but still managed to stay calm._

_“Ah…here Sehun, we brought you bread and milk,” Baekhyun handed Sehun the food they saved for him._

_“What’s the problem anyway? What’s the competition all about?” asked Kyungsoo._

_Sehun sat beside Baekhyun as he grabbed the bread and the milk. “There will be a dance competition for the school festival.”_

_“Ah…about that? I’ve heard that two of the possible judges would be Yunho of TVXQ and Eunhyuk of SJ. And there’s a possibility that some SME representatives would be there,” said Baekhyun._

_“Really?!?” said Chanyeol. “Then what’s the problem?”_

_“Kai turned down the invitation without saying anything to me.”_

_“What?!? Kai?!? Turning down a dance challenge?!? Unbelievable!” said Chanyeol._

_“That’s what I thought too. That’s why I was trying to ask him why. But he just went away, just like now.”_

_While they were talking, they heard some girls screaming as they stared on the laptop of one of their classmates._

_Chanyeol and Kyungsoo turned their head to see what it was and listened to the girls’ conversation._

 

_“Kya! Look at them, they are so cute!” one of the girls squealed in excitement._

_“I know right. I even bought extra memory for my camera because I can’t stop taking pictures of them.”_

_“Can I copy those?” one of the girls asked._

_“I don’t know. I worked hard for this,” said the owner of the laptop._

_“Alright, just to let you know that I just got their class schedule…” the girl boasted._

_“What?!? Ok, you can copy these. Just let me have a copy of their schedule.”_

_“Me too!” the other girls screamed._

 

_Chanyeol and Kyungsoo looked at each other in confusion._

_“What is that about?” asked Baekhyun. Chanyeol just shrugged his shoulder._

_“Maybe some idol fangirling,” said Chanyeol._

_“Hmm, whatever,” said Baekhyun._

_“By the way, have you heard that there will be exchange students coming to our school?” said Kyungsoo._

_“Really? From where?” asked Baekhyun._

_“I don’t know. They say it was from our sister school.”_

_“Ohh…” said Chanyeol who looked at Sehun, who was still thinking about Kai and the dance competition._

\---

_“Kai? Kai?” Seyoon kept repeating as she was trying to catch the attention of Kai, who was staring at the window._

_“Uhm?” Kai snapped from his absent-mindedness._

_“You said you need help on our homework.”_

_“Ah…about that…”_

_“But we don’t have homework for our next class,” said Seyoon._

_“I’m sorry,” he said to her._

_“Are you avoiding Sehun?”_

_“Me? No! Of course not. Why would I avoid him?” Seyoon looked at Kai who was obviously not telling the truth._

_“If you have any problem, you can share it with me. I can help you,” said Seyoon. Kai looked at her lenient smile for which he fell for a lot of times. But no matter how kind Seyoon looked like, he doesn’t want to share his problems with her._

_“No, I’m okay,” he said as he went back to his desk._

_After a while, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, and Sehun went back to their classroom. Seyoon looked at Kai who was avoiding having eye contact with Sehun. The two were very silent as they finished the last half of today’s classes._

\---

_“Who want to have some ddeokbokki?!” asked Chanyeol._

_“I’ll pass. I’ll just see you tomorrow,” said Kai as he was waving his hand with his back facing them. Sehun grabbed his bag._

_“You said we’ll talk about the competition after class. Let’s talk about it now,” said Sehun._

_“What do you want to talk about?”_

_Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, and Seyoon looked at them nervously as they felt the tension between the two._

_“Why did you turn down the competition?” Sehun asked calmly._

_“Like I said earlier, I just don’t feel like competing.”_

_“Then at least, you should tell me about it. Not that I found out about it from our other group members. And you’re not like the Kai that I know. You never turned down a competition before especially as big as this one. Do you even know how important this is?”_

_Kai stared silently on the floor. “What do you want me to do then?”_

_“Just tell me why you don’t want to compete? It’s not like you just felt not competing. That’s unreasonable.”_

_“If you don’t want to believe then don’t believe in me. That’s my reason, nothing else.” With that, Kai let go of Sehun’s hand which grabbed his bag and walked away._

_“Is it because of the new students?” Sehun shouted. Kai suddenly stopped from walking. Sehun went near him. “Is it because of the new students? I heard they are also competing.”_

_“I don’t know get what you mean.”_

_“I heard that they are members of last year’s national dance champion. Is it because of them that you turned down the competition?”_

_Kai turned around to face Sehun and grabbed his collar. “So what are you trying to say huh? That I turned it down because I am afraid of them?!?!” Kai said angrily to Sehun._

_“Then why don’t you tell me the real reason? Are you afraid that we will lose? Don’t feel like competing? That’s not the reason the real Kai would give me. This is our opportunity to show them what we’ve got. Don’t you understand?”_

_Chanyeol looked at Seyoon who was obviously worried for them but can’t do anything. They just stood there as Kai and Sehun continued their argument._

_“Okay. Alright.” Kai let go of Sehun. “Join the competition then…without me,” he said as he hurriedly left. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Kyungsoo approached Sehun while Seyoon ran to catch Kai._

_“The new students are competing for the dance competition?” asked Chanyeol. Sehun nodded at him._

_“Then why would Kai be afraid of them? I knew Kai. He would always want strong competitors,” said Kyungsoo._

_“I don’t know. Maybe because one of them is…”_

~*~


	13. Chapter 13

~*~

_Seyoon bumped into Kai’s back when he suddenly stopped walking. “Until when are you going to follow me?” Kai said to her with a cold-hearted face._

_“Me? Following you? No. I am not following you,” denied Seyoon._

_Kai suddenly smirked. “Oh really? Just to let you know, we already walk past your house.”_

_“Really?” Seyoon turned around. “Oh…ah…AH! I am returning this lunchbox to Aunt Kim. I will also thank her,” Seyoon smiled at Kai._

_“Tsk. Alright, come with me,” he said as he led Seyoon inside their house._

_After returning the lunchbox and thanking Mrs. Kim, Kai led Seyoon outside._

_“I’ll just see you tomorrow,” Kai said as he was closing the door._

_“Wait!” Seyoon said trying to stop him._

_“What do you want?”_

_“About what happened earlier…”_

_“I don’t want to talk about it,” Kai said, again trying to close the door. But Seyoon was able to step her foot forward, stopping the door to close._

_“Wait! Fine, if you don’t want to talk about it, I just want to let you know that you shouldn’t treat Sehun that way. He didn’t do anything wrong.”_

_“What? So you’re saying that I am the one who’s wrong here?”_

_“No! What I mean is that…ah…”_

_“Nevermind. Just don’t butt in. It’s our problem not yours.” After Kai said that, he noticed that Seyoon’s face looked crestfallen._

_“I understand. I’ll just see you tomorrow.” Seyoon said as she started walking towards the street._

_“Wait!” Kai grabbed her hand. “I didn’t mean to…Tsk. It’s just that, it is best that you stay out of our fight.” Seyoon nodded without looking at him. She pulled her hand from Kai’s grip and walked away._

_Kai let out a deep sigh before going back inside their house._

\---

_Seyoon was walking on her way to the school. She didn’t wait for Kai or went to Kai’s house this morning. She just thought that maybe Kai needed space after what happened yesterday._

_At the entrance of the school, she saw a lot of girls. Some of them are students of their school while the others have different school uniform. She wondered what the commotion was all about. When she got near them, she heard some of the girls fighting with some of the boys._

 

_“What is that? Do you think they would care about you? They don’t even know you.”_

_“What? We don’t care. Even if they don’t know us, we’ll continue supporting them all the way. That’s what fans are for.”_

_“Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Fan? I don’t care. Just stop loitering in front of our school. And stop giving away those leaflets. You’re just littering. You are as ugly as your idol!”_

_“WHAT?!? How dare you say that? Do you even know how scary the fangirls would be if they heard that? Repeat it again and I will ripped you in half.” The guy stopped talking when he saw the girls glaring at him. One of his friends dragged him inside the school._

 

_The girls continue to crowd the entrance of the school. One of the girls handed Seyoon a leaflet._

_“Please support them in the upcoming school festival dance competition.”_

_“Hmm?” Seyoon looked at the leaflet. She couldn’t recognize any of the faces in the leaflet. But one thing caught her attention, the dance competition. She was thinking about this all night. And she made her decision that she would convince Kai to enter the competition no matter what._

_“Seyoon-ah~!” Chanyeol came running towards her direction and poked her cheek._

_“Where’s Kai?” asked Baekhyun who came together with Chanyeol and Kyungsoo._

_“I left earlier. I didn’t see him.”_

_“Oh. Why is the entrance crowded?” asked Baekhyun._

_“I don’t know. They were talking about the dance competition. They even gave me this,” Seyoon handed them the leaflet she received._

_“Oh, so these are the exchange students. There are still a lot of weeks before the competition and they are already promoting themselves,” said Kyungsoo._

_“Can I see that?” said Chanyeol. “I wonder who among them was the one that Sehun mentioned yesterday.”_

_“Sehun mentioned?” asked the curious Seyoon._

_“Ahh…” Chanyeol gave Kyungsoo and Baekhyun a look saying should-I-tell-her-or-not._

_“Remember their fight yesterday?” said Baekhyun. Seyoon nodded at him. “Well we found out that one of the new students was Kai’s classmate in his dance class when he was younger.”_

_“Oh…really? What about that classmate of him?” asked Seyoon._

_“Sehun said that that classmate of Kai humiliated him while he was performing when he was younger. Ever since then, he dropped out of the dance school. He just returned dancing when he met Sehun and both of them formed their own dance club.”_

_“That’s cruel,” Seyoon said thinking about Kai._

_“We know.”_

_If only she knew he had this problem, she would have talked to him sincerely yesterday._

\---

_When the class started, Seyoon noticed that Kai wasn’t talking to anyone. She even greeted him when he entered the room but he didn’t response. It was already lunchtime when she tried to approach him again._

_“What would be our lunch today?” asked Chanyeol._

_“Kai, what do you wa…” even before Seyoon was able to finish what she was saying Kai already stood up and left the room._

_Chanyeol looked at Seyoon. The boys are not saying anything, even Sehun who was silent the whole time._

_“Give him some time,” said Sehun._

_“No. I’ll talk to him. I’m sure he just needs someone to talk to.” Seyoon grabbed her lunchbox and ran to find Kai._

_Seyoon looked anywhere but Kai was nowhere to be found. She kept entering empty rooms, going to empty hallways but Kai was not there. ‘I wonder where he is.’_

_“Seyoon!” someone shouted from behind._

_“Sehun…”_

_“If you’re looking for Kai, he might be in the dance rehearsal room. It’s on the left wing of the 2 nd building.”_

_“Thank you.” Seyoon dashed to the adjacent building and went to where the dance rehearsal room. When she opened the door, Sehun was right. Kai was there with his eyes closed lying on the floor with his head resting on his arm._

_“Can I come in?” Seyoon asked._

_Kai opened his eyes. He knew that voice. He sat up and looked towards the direction of the voice. “What are you doing here? This place is for the dance club members only.”_

_“Well, I just thought that I might find you here…Here, I brought two lunchboxes. My mother and I prepared these.” She went near Kai and sat beside him. She opened the lunchbox full of food that she knew he liked. She handed him the chopstick and spoon. She smiled at him. “Eat as much as you liked.”_

_He knew he couldn’t resist that smile. He would always ask himself why she was always smiling even in a tense situation like this, even if he tried to avoid her. “How do you know the location of this room? Sehun said it to you, right?” Seyoon nodded at him. “I knew it.”_

_“Kai…” Seyoon looked at him, hesitating whether she should ask the question or not. “About the dance competition, may I know the reason why you wouldn’t want to join?”_

_Kai didn’t look at her and continued eating from the lunchbox. “I already told Sehun, I just don’t feel like competing.”_

_“But he said that you’re not the type of person who would turn down a dance challenge especially as huge as the upcoming school festival competition.”_

_“That’s my only reason, nothing else.”_

_“So it has nothing to do with the new student?”_

_Kai looked at her. “How do you know about the new student?”_

_“Uh…about that…”_

_“Sehun said it to you, right? Why would I even ask? I knew he was the one who said it. He’s the only one who knew about it anyway.”_

_“No! Don’t blame Sehun. He was just concerned to you, that’s all.”_

_“Concerned? Maybe you were all laughing to me when he said that story.”_

_“No! He didn’t say anything. I promised.” Kai put down his chopsticks. Seyoon looked at him._

_“I’m finished. You can get this now and go back to our classroom. I want to be alone.”_

_“Kai…”_

_“I said I wanted to be alone.”_

_“But…”_

_“Tsk. Will you stop bothering me? No. Will you stop talking to me? Don’t you know that you’re getting annoying?”_

_Seyoon looked at him wide-eyed. “Annoying? I am sorry…I didn’t mean to…”_

_“Just leave.” Kai lay down sideways with his back facing Seyoon. Seyoon didn’t say a word anymore as she stood up, going towards the door._

_“Fine. Just to let you know, we never laughed at you or whatever stories that you have. You don’t know how concerned we are of you.” Kai didn’t move a bit. Seyoon just looked at him before she left. When Kai heard the door closed, he sat up._

_“What have I done? AHH!” He punched the hard wooden floor taking all the pain inside. How he wished he could say something to Seyoon or to his friends, but he can’t. He doesn’t want to remember the humiliation he had, not that one._

\---

_When Seyoon returned after lunch, all the boys noticed the change in her face. She seemed dismal. Even Kai who returned afterwards never talked for the rest of the class hours. They didn’t even look at each other once. When the class ended, Kai immediately left without even saying goodbye to them. Seyoon just kept on arranging the things inside her bag and her desk._

_The boys looked at each other and at Seyoon. “Seyoon, do you want to eat ddeokbokki? I will treat you,” said Baekhyun._

_“No thanks. I am not hungry. I’ll get going. I’ll just see you tomorrow.”_

_Just when Seyoon was about to reach the door, Chanyeol ran towards her and put his arm on her shoulder, “Seyoon, can you help us?”_

_“Help? What help?” She turned around to face the boys._

_“Ahh…Well…” Chanyeol kept on thinking what kind of help he would need._

_“We want to know how to bake chocolate cake!” said Kyungsoo. Baekhyun and Sehun looked at him._

_“Yes! You see, I am failing in my home economics class and…”_

_“Really? Why didn’t you tell me earlier? Of course I would help you,” Seyoon smiled at him._

_“Really? That would be great. So, we’ll just go to your house tomorrow?” Chanyeol asked her._

_“Huh? My house?”_

_“Yes. We will go there. I am afraid we might cancel our Noraebang Fridays but it’s okay because we’re going to your house.” Chanyeol smiled at her happily._

_“Okay. Just bring the necessary ingredients. I’ll give it to you tomorrow.” After that, Seyoon left to go home._

_“Hey! What’s with the cake? And we’re really going to Seyoon’s house tomorrow?” asked Baekhyun._

_“I don’t know. She seemed down. Maybe something happened between her and Kai. I can’t think of anything that would make her happy except for cooking or baking. That’s what every girls like, right? Right Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol said to them. Kyungsoo nodded at him._

_“What about Kai?” asked Baekhyun._

_“Maybe we should just let him think and have a time for himself. He needs to cool off a little,” said Sehun._

_When the boys went out, the entrance was still crowded with girls, now even doubled the number from this morning. They saw their principal and other teachers waiting at the entrance._

_"What are they, celebrities?" said Baekhyun._

_"They are just well-known because they've been competing in the national dance competitions," said Sehun._

_"I wonder if there are new girl students," asked the smiling Chanyeol._

_"No. I heard that our sister school is an all-boys school," said Kyungsoo._

_The noise from the crowd doubled as the bus entered the school ground. The girls were taking pictures here and there. When the bus door opened, guys wearing similar uniforms as theirs, only with different color, went down one by one._

_"Oh!" Chanyeol exclaimed in suprised. "That last three students who went down, they were the ones on the leaflet."_

_The boys looked at the direction of the three boys. They looked so different from the other students who were with them. Their aura were so different. They were wearing the same uniform, but the way those three looked, they were more elegant, stylish, and funky. Boastfulness filled the air and the boys could feel that those three weren't going to be just normal exchange students._

_Sehun looked at the last guy who left the bus. He was wearing a purple Beats headphone, carrying his bag in style, his hair in unnatural color, and his eyes filled with pride._

_"That guy is..."_

_~*~_


	14. Chapter 14

~*~

_Lights turned off. The audiences clapped thinking it was part of the show. Suddenly, the music played. No, it wasn’t the music he was expecting. It was not the rhythm that he was practicing. They were anticipating, waiting for him to come out. Yet he was there, trembling, conquered by his fear. It wasn’t even the clothes that he prepared for the show. Tears formed at the corner of his eye. This was not the stage he imagined himself to be. It became a nightmare to him. Just when he was falling into great humiliation, he was there. A smirk turned into a little laugh. He’s enjoying every bit of his fault. So he ran, leaving the people waiting, their expectations behind. His parents’ anticipation turned into confusion. It was after that that their son Kai decided to drop out of dance school._

\---

_Kai opened his eye only to notice that the sun has not set yet. He went home earlier than he usually does. He had been missing the practice of their dance club. He hasn’t talked to his friends for two days. And Seyoon…they never had an eye contact or exchange of words even though they were neighbors, and seatmates at school. He skipped lunch just to stay in the empty practice room. He admitted, he has been missing them, their laughter, their hanging outs, all about his friends. But he couldn’t approach them. He felt so alone. No matter how much he wanted to talk to Seyoon, he couldn’t. It was their first fight. And he also does not know how their first reconciliation would be._

_Just this afternoon, he could hear their conversation. That Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, and Sehun would visit Seyoon’s house. How he wished he was also with them. ‘They must be there by now,’ he thought. Just a few houses away and yet he was stuck inside his own home._

\---

_“My parents would come home late. I am the only one here right now. Please make yourselves at home. We’ll start baking after I get the aprons from the stock room.” Seyoon left the boys alone in the kitchen._

_“Who would’ve thought that this was Seyoon’s house? Before, we just visit Kai’s house. Now, we could visit two friends’ houses in one street,” said Baekhyun._

_“Speaking of Kai, do you think it is time that we talk to him tomorrow? I am extremely worried about him. If we wait a little longer, we don’t know what might happen,” said Chanyeol._

_“I am sorry if I drag you in our fight. It was originally our problem and now our whole friendship was affected,” said Sehun._

_“You don’t have to say sorry. Our friends’ problem is our problem as well. We’ll help you no matter what happens,” said Kyungsoo._

_“Right. Don’t be such a drama prince,” said Chanyeol as he poked Sehun’s cheek. Sehun glared at him. “Sorry…” Baekhyun and Kyungsoo just laughed at them._

_Seyoon came back carrying the aprons and other utensils needed for the baking. “It’s still early. Let’s start now so we could finish early,” Seyoon smiled at them. Baekhyun and Sehun who were not really involved into this were obliged to help. Chanyeol was the most excited among them knowing that he would be able to taste Seyoon’s cooking. And Kyungsoo was the most confident considering that he dreamt of becoming a chef before._

_While they were baking, the boys suddenly started talking about the exchange students._

_“Hey, do you know that starting tomorrow the exchange students will officially merge with other classes?” said Baekhyun._

_“Really? How did you know that?” asked Chanyeol. Baekhyun pointed Kyungsoo._

_“Well as part of the student council, I’ve been hearing a lot about them,” said Kyungsoo._

_“I guess it would be chaotic tomorrow knowing that those students would attract bunch of fans,” said Baekhyun._

_“I know especially that guy with purple headphones. There’s too much arrogance in the air when he went out,” said Chanyeol._

_“The guy with the purple headphones?” asked Seyoon._

_“Oh I forgot, you weren’t there when the exchange students arrived. They are all boys from our sister school. They looked really different,” said Baekhyun._

_“If I were you I wouldn’t get near them,” said Chanyeol. Kyungsoo and Sehun nodded at him._

\---

_Seyoon and Kai were still not talking during their first few classes. During lunchtime, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, and Seyoon left first to eat while Sehun and Baekhyun decided to stay. Just when Kai was about to leave…_

_“Kai…” said Sehun. “We wanted to talk to you.”_

_Kai returned to his seat while Sehun and Baekhyun sat near him. Before Sehun even started talking, “I am sorry,” said Kai. “I’ve been acting weird lately. It’s my entire fault.”_

_“No. I am sorry if I’ve been too insistent about the dance competition. You know, we all know how important that would be for us,” said Sehun._

_“I know. I am sorry for not talking about it with you. I shouldn’t have made a hasty decision.”_

_“You know why I’ve created our dance group with you? It is because I believe in you and your dancing skills. I’ve never seen someone as dedicated to dancing as you are. All the members believe in you. I hope you should also believe in what you can do,” said Sehun._

_“I am sorry.”_

_“Enough apologizing to us. You should think about you and Seyoon,” said Baekhyun. “You know that she’s only concerned about you. She’s following you around because she thought you might need someone to talk to.”_

_“I shouldn’t say anything bad to her that day. Now, I don’t know how to approach her and apologize.”_

_“That’s easy,” said Baekhyun. “In fact, she wanted me to give this to you.” Baekhyun handed her a medium-sized box._

_Kai opened it and saw what’s inside, “Cake?”_

_Baekhyun nodded at him. “We baked cake yesterday. She made that especially for you,” said Sehun._

_“You went to Seyoon’s house just to bake a cake?” asked Kai._

_“It was Chanyeol’s idea. We couldn’t do anything else,” said Baekhyun._

_Kai just looked at the small chocolate cake inside the box. It wasn’t perfectly covered with chocolate icing. And the decorations are quite messy. But he just looked at the writing on top, ‘Sorry’. It was perfectly written with white icing. “I should go and apologize to her,” he stood up and went to the cafeteria._

\---

 

_“Do you think he would eat the cake?” asked Seyoon to Chanyeol and Kyungsoo._

_“Of course he would. Why wouldn’t he? You even wrote ‘sorry’ on top. I am sure he would accept it,” said Kyungsoo._

_Seyoon lowered her head thinking of the cake she gave Kai. “Yah! Don’t think too much about it,” said Chanyeol as he poked Seyoon’s cheek. Seyoon nodded at him._

_While they were talking, the students were suddenly shouting. Seyoon, Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo extended their neck high just to see what the cause of such commotion is. They were there, the new students. Some of the students made a table clear for them to sit._

_Kai, who was running towards the cafeteria, bumped into one of them. “I am sorry,” said Kai as he tried to stand. The guy he bumped into doesn’t even bother to lend him a hand but just stood there._

_“Luhan?” said Kai as looked at the guy. Sehun came after him and helped him to stand up._

_“You know me? But it’s my first time seeing you,” said the guy named Luhan._

_“Maybe he’s one of your fans, a fanboy,” teased another guy who was standing behind Luhan._

_“What are you saying Xiumin? A fanboy? I don’t know there’s one. If that’s the case, you are my first fanboy,” Luhan smiled at him._

_“What? I am not your fanboy and never will be,” said Kai coldly._

_Luhan just smiled at him. “Then how come you know my name?”_

_“You may not remember me but I’ll always remember what you did to me when we were still 9 years old.” (That was like 6 years ago assuming that they were 15 years old at this time)_

_“Wooh! That was a long time ago. Sorry I can barely remember your face. What’s your name again?”_

_“It’s Kai,” said Sehun._

_“Kai? Oh! Right! That guy from the dance school who went home peeing in his pants. HAHAHA! Right, I would also never forget that. Who wouldn’t have? Are you still peeing in your pants when performing on stage?” said Luhan. Xiumin let out a small chuckle while the other guy who was with them doesn’t even show any emotions._

_“You…” Kai was about to burst into anger but Sehun hold him._

_“You…” someone from the back tapped Luhan’s shoulder. Luhan turned around to see who it was._

_“What do you want? Are you another fan of mine?” asked Luhan to the girl standing in front of him._

_“No. I am a fan of that guy you just bumped into,” said Seyoon, looking at Luhan with fierce eyes._

_“You’re a fan of this guy? HAHAHA! The students here are surely weird. Maybe if you could see me dance, you might turn into my fan,” said Luhan as he moved his face closer to Seyoon._

_“I beg to disagree. I don’t need to see your dance to prove that you’re great. Because I know that Kai is greater than any dancer I’ve seen before.” Chanyeol and Kyungsoo went near Kai and Sehun. Kai just looked at Seyoon._

_“Really? Fine. A fan with low taste would surely idolized someone with low talent,” said Luhan._

_“WHAT?!? How dare you say that? Do you even know how scary of a fangirl I am? Repeat it again and I will rip you in half.” Seyoon’s eyes got wider as if they were poking out. The people who were watching became silent. Even Luhan and Xiumin who were smiling all this time suddenly became uneasy with the situation._

_“Stop that,” said one of the guys behind them. “I am hungry. Let’s eat.” The guy put his arms on Xiumin and Luhan’s shoulders and brought them to the table. He returned to Seyoon and the boys and bowed at them. “I am sorry. We’ll make sure that this would never happen again. We’re just new here so please take care of us. By the way, I am Lay, those were Luhan and Xiumin. Nice to meet you all,” said the guy. Out of the three, he’s the most conserved and quiet. He’s like Sehun, only more mature._

_“Okay. I am sorry too,” said Seyoon. They all returned to their table, even the student onlookers returned to their seats._

_Maybe because of what happened, Kai and Seyoon were not able to look at each other’s eyes. They finished their lunch liked nothing happened._

\---

_While they were walking outside the school, “Sehun, I have something to tell you,” said Kai._

_Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, and Seyoon stopped from walking and listened to the two’s conversation._

_“I’ve decided to join the dance competition. I know it was only few weeks from now but I will give my best,” said Kai._

_“I believe in you. Don’t worry, I already talked to Kyungsoo. He said that he would be the one to pass our application form,” said Sehun. Kyungsoo smiled at Kai._

_“Thank you.”_

_“So where are we going?” asked Chanyeol._

_“I am sorry but Seyoon and I have to go,” said Kai._

_“Why?!? It’s the only time that we’re complete and now you wanted to go home. Why?!?” said Chanyeol furiously._

_“I am really sorry. But our mothers would prepare dinner for the two families. We have to be home early. Bye!” Kai grabbed Seyoon who was not able to say a thing. She doesn’t remember anything about the dinner or what. She just stared at boys who were waving goodbye to her._

_Lucky for the two, they were able to board an almost empty bus. The two sat at the furthest seat at the back. They didn’t seat together but were wide apart, looking at the two opposite windows._

_Kai, who was sitting at furthest right, looked at Seyoon, who was looking at the window on the left. “My fan?” Kai burst into laughter after recalling what happened earlier in the cafeteria. Seyoon looked at him. Good thing, aside from the driver, they were the only ones in the bus. If there are other people, they might think that Kai was crazy._

_“What are you laughing about? What’s funny?” Seyoon looked at her with a stern face._

_“You are my fan! HAHAHAH!” Kai couldn’t stop his laughter. He looked at Seyoon who was trying to conceal the smile forming in her lips. “But I admit you were really scary back there.”_

_“That guy deserved him right. He was telling awful things about you. I can’t just listen to him,” Seyoon said seriously._

_“Thank you,” Kai looked at Seyoon. Seyoon looked back. “And I am sorry,” he said quietly, turning his gaze below. He looked at Seyoon, who was smiling while looking at the window._

_“By the way, the cake is delicious. I like it,” he said. This time, Seyoon burst into laughter. “What? What’s funny about what I said?” Seyoon just continue on laughing._

_“You don’t have to lie. I know it doesn’t taste good.”_

_“No, I am not lying. It tasted really good.” Kai tried to formed a fake smile. Seyoon laughed again. “Why? Did you put something in it?”_

_“HAha…ahh…No. I am sorry. I will stop laughing. It is just that I am not really the one who baked that cake.”_

_“What?”_

_“Well, I really made one for you and left it on the counter. When I go back, it’s already gone.”_

_“And the one you gave me?”_

_“Chanyeol baked that one. No one wants to eat it so…Well, at least, I am the one who wrote the word ‘sorry.’”_

_“Wha----You made me eat the cake the Chanyeol made. That’s why it taste so peculiar. If you left it on the counter, it means…”_

_“Chanyeol and Sehun ate it. They thought it was for them.”_

_“That two!”_

_“Don’t worry. I promise I’ll bake one for you,” Seyoon smiled at him._

_‘Why does she always give that smile?’ Kai thought. He smiled at him. This was their first reconciliation. And it ended perfectly with smiles on their faces. He thought from that day that he would never want to be in a fight with Seyoon again. As for Luhan, he promised himself that he would do his best for the upcoming competition, for his club, for his friends, and for his fan. :-)_  

_On the next bus stop, students started to crowd the bus. Kai who was sitting far from Seyoon, moved closer to her, closed enough that their arms were creating friction. Suddenly, Kai’s shoulder became heavier, seeing Seyoon as she slept soundly beside him with her head rested on his shoulder. “Let’s not argue again…” Kai said silently. The two sat together silently as the bus moved to its destination._

~*~

 

“Wow, so it is true that you are living with him,” said Luhan as he entered the house together with Xiumin and Lay.

“Hi!” Xiumin greeted happily showing his famous child-like smile.

“Hello,” Lay greeted kindly.

“What’s with that face? Aren’t you welcoming us?” asked Luhan who immediately sit at the sofa in the living room.

“What are you doing here? Why did you bring them here?” asked Kai.

“Relax. We just saw Seyoon walking alone on the street so we accompany her. It’s not like we’re strangers to each other, right Kai’s only fan?” Luhan teased her.

“I said stop calling me that. I have a name,” said Seyoon.

“Why are you here in Seoul? Do you have an errand here?” asked Baekhyun.

“No. In fact, we’re staying here for a long time. We’re admitted at one of the universities here in Seoul so our school decided to send us at our sister school, which was your school, so we could be ready in entering the university,” said Xiumin.

“What?!? So you’ll become our…”

“Classmates! Why? Don’t you like it? Forget what happened in the past. We’re friends now, right?” Luhan smiled at them.

Chanyeol and Kai made stern faces.

“I never thought that the two of you would be together. Who would’ve thought that the idol would fall for his fan?” said Luhan.

“What? No. We’re not together. We’re just living here because it’s near the school. And we’re trying to be independent,” said Seyoon.

“She’s right. We don’t have that kind of relationship that you’re imagining. We’re just…fri…friends,” said Kai, who until now doesn’t know if he could call his relationship with Seyoon as friends.

“Alright. Whatever. Since we are all here, why don’t have a great dinner?” said Luhan as he put his arms around Seyoon and Kai. They were just starting to form that lost bond between them and now another problem has arrived. Well, they didn’t even know if it was going to be a problem or not. For now, they would keep their marriage a secret. They can’t afford to say it to any more people. They have to keep it as long as they could.


	15. Chapter 15

“Kai…” a soft voice echoed inside the room. Kai stretched his arms and legs, opened his eyes one at a time, trying to get into reality. When he finally woke up, he saw Seyoon standing at the foot side of his bed.

“It’s…ah…you only have 30 minutes to prepare,” she said to him.

“Oh my…” Kai quickly leaped from his bed, removing his pajamas until he noticed that Seyoon was still standing there. “Ah…” he glanced at her. Seyoon who got the message, left the room and quickly closed the door.

‘What are you thinking Kai? You’re not in middle school anymore,’ he thought to himself. He had quick bathroom fixes, wore his uniform, and grabbed his bag.

He went outside expecting Seyoon had already left. However, she was still there waiting for him. The two walked the streets without talking. Sometimes, they would glance at each other just to make sure the other one was still present. As much as possible, they tried to match each other’s pace.

At the entrance of the school was a familiar scene they’d seen a few years ago. Maybe the news has already spread like a lightning bolt. Girls swarmed the entrance, waiting for faces they’ve wanted to see so much. The two got near a flock of girls blocking the entrance.

“Yo! Look what we have here, Kai and…” Luhan looked at Seyoon and gave her a warm smile, “Kai’s only fan.”

“I said stop calling me that. I have a name,” she said coldly while looking at him with fierce eyes.

“Are you two having a morning date, huh?” he asked teasingly.

“NO!” They both answered him with glaring eyes.

“Hey Luhan, let’s go! We still have to get our schedule from the office,” said Xiumin who was surrounded by a lot of girls.

“Ok! I’ll get going. I don’t want to disturb you two. See you,” he said waving at them.

When Luhan was gone, Seyoon tried to talk to Kai. All this time, she was holding a box in her hand, the breakfast she prepared for the guy in front of her. If only he woke up early, she wouldn't have to pack it for him.

“I have to go,” he said without looking at her. Kai hasted towards the entrance. As Seyoon expected, she was there, Krystal. Although they never talked in front of other students, just a simple glance, a smile, walking side by side with a distance as if they were just walking together unintentionally, Seyoon knew he was there for her.

“Seyoon-ah~!” Chanyeol suddenly came running towards her. He was trying to catch his breath from running too fast.

“I am sorry. I wasn’t able to wake up and…”

“It’s okay. Here, I thought you were dropping by. It’s the breakfast that I made for…” Seyoon thought for a second whether she’d tell Chanyeol or not. “…you.” She said smiling at him. Although she doesn’t want to lie to her friend, she doesn’t want the food to go to waste. Besides, Chanyeol has been a great help to her and always there for her.

“Really?! Thank you! Oh, it’s almost time. We have to hurry,” Chanyeol grabbed her hand as they came running towards the school building, passing bunch of girls blocking the entrance.

\---

“Oh! We’re in the same homeroom. Great!” said Xiumin as he entered the room together with Lay.

“So it’s true that you’re here. Good to see you again,” said Sehun, who just heard the news from Kyungsoo.

“Ha…” Chanyeol entered the room, panting. Seyoon came after him.

“Annyeong,” Lay bowed at the two of them as they entered.

“Annyeong,” Seyoon greeted him with a smile.

There are two vacant seats inside the class, one is beside Kyungsoo and the other one is beside Seyoon. Kyungsoo, who was sitting in front of Seyoon, offered his seat to one of the boys.

“I’ll just sit here. I have poor eyesight,” said Xiumin as he took the empty seat beside Kyungsoo.

“Mind if I sit here?” Lay asked Seyoon politely.

“No problem,” she replied with a smile.

Chanyeol who was sitting beside Sehun and behind Seyoon, frowned at what he saw. ‘They seemed to get along well together,’ he thought.

“Wait! If you two are here, where’s Luhan?” asked Chanyeol.

\---

Once Luhan entered the room, the girls started to gossip and talk. “Oh, it’s you two!” he said as he saw Kai and Baekhyun talking at the second row. Kai’s face automatically turned stern whenever he sees Luhan. Baekhyun, on the other hand, gave him a slight welcoming smile.

“Only the two of you? Where are the others?” asked Luhan.

“They belonged to another homeroom class,” Baekhyun replied.

“So, you are separated from your fan, huh?” Luhan teased Kai, who couldn’t show a single smile at him. Kai just turned his gaze somewhere else, trying to avoid the annoying guy beside him.

“I wonder if there is a vacant seat for me,” Luhan said as he stood in front. The girls automatically went back to their seats. He noticed the vacant seat in front of Kai.

“Can I sit here?” he asked the girl sitting beside the empty seat.

“Sure,” the girl smiled at him as she offered the vacant seat.

“By the way, I’m Luhan. And you are?”

“Krystal,” she replied. Both of them are smiling to each other.

Baekhyun looked at Kai, whose face was unexplainable, a mixture of annoyance and anger.

 

~*~

_“Hahahahaha! What’s that?” Chanyeol asked Kyungsoo and Baekhyun who walked together hand in hand. They were wearing the same white dress with smudge of blood all over._

_“What are you laughing at?!” Baekhyun broke away from Kyungsoo and gave Chanyeol a headlock. “This is our costume.”_

_“We were drawn to wear these costumes. It was inspired by the movie, “The Tale of Two Sister”,” said Kyungsoo._

_“What about you? What is that? Why are you wearing a bathrobe?” asked Baekhyun to Chanyeol._

_“Uh…nothing.” Chanyeol tried to revert his gaze somewhere else._

_“You’re hiding something. What’s inside that bathrobe?!?” Baekhyun and Kyungsoo grabbed Chanyeol and removed his bathrobe. The two were surprised by what they’ve seen._

_“You! HAHAHAHAHA!!!! You dare to laugh at us, but you…” Baekhyun continued to laugh. Kyungsoo, who was dying of laughter, fell from his seat._

_“It..It’s not my fault. This is what I’ve drawn last week. Out of all the costumes, I got this,” said Chanyeol who was trying to hide his face from embarrassment. He was wearing white cycling shorts, and nothing else._

_“Chanyeol, here’s the white body paint you’re looking for,” said one of their classmates._

_“You’re only wearing that and you’ll cover yourself with white body paint…Jjang! HAHAHAHA!” Baekhyun and Kyungsoo continued to laugh their hearts out._

_“It’s not my fault that I got ‘toshio’ from ‘The Grudge’ as my costume. Ah, this is embarrassing. Good thing, I would cover my face with paint and only have to hide inside the closet and wait for the people to come. I won’t surely come out only wearing this.”_

_While they were talking, Seyoon suddenly came wearing a long white dress, with her hair all in front of her face. “Hi!” she greeted them. Chanyeol, who just noticed that it was her, quickly grabbed the bathrobe and covered his body._

_“You’re lucky. That was one of the easiest costumes,” said Kyungsoo._

_“No. I actually got another one but since I have the longest hair in our class, they decided that I’ll just be the virgin ghost,” said Seyoon._

_“Whatever it is, if Kai saw you with that costume, he would surely run. That guy is really afraid of ghosts.”_

_Seyoon looked left and right looking for someone. “Where are Kai and Sehun?”_

_“Oh those two? They weren’t able to help us with the preparation of the haunted house because of their dance practice so they were assigned to give out leaflets to promote our haunted house.”_

_“Ahh…No wonder I haven’t seen them a lot these days,” said Seyoon._

_“It seems like Kai was determined to win against those new students,” said Baekhyun._

_“I really hope they would win,” said Chanyeol._

_“They would surely win,” said Kyungsoo._

_“Ah, one of the tombs is not here,” said one of their classmates. “I think we left it inside the props room.”_

_The three, wearing costumes they don’t like, were trying not to volunteer to get the tomb. “I’ll go get it,” said Seyoon. She left the room to get the tomb in the props room located at a isolated warehouse at the back of their main school building._

_\---_

_To get to the props room, students would have to travel a long grass covered path with few tall trees. Once anyone gets there, it sure feels creepy especially when there are no people around._

_“Ahh, I’m so tired. Handling out leaflets is not an easy job,” said a student who was wearing a mascot. He was too tired that he went at the back of the building to get away from the children chasing him, and the noisy crowd. He sat near one of the trees to get shaded from the sun._

_Seyoon, who just came from the props room, was holding the tomb they forgot. The mascot student looked at the direction of the props room. Anyone who would see Seyoon would surely freaked out especially in the setting they were in. Much to his surprised, he saw Seyoon walking towards his direction with a tomb in her hand. He was so scared that he tried to stand up and run. But because of his heavy costume, he couldn’t run faster than he usually could. And after a while, ‘BAM!’ He fell on the floor. Because of his costume, he couldn’t get up like a turtle that fell on his back._

_Seyoon, who saw everything, run into the mascot student. She shoved her hair aside and knelt near the student’s head. “Are you alright?” she asked him concernedly. The student in mascot couldn’t answer her properly because of his costume. He just nodded his head to tell her he’s okay._

_“Let me help you,” she said. She grabbed the student’s hands, which were for the moment covered with like paws-like costume. She tried to lift the student but because of the combined weight of the costume and the body inside, they both fell on the floor. Now, the mascot student was on top of her._

_“Ahh…you…are…heavy,” she said. The student, who noticed that he was putting all his weight on her, tried to get up with the strength of his arms and legs. He rolled sideways. Now, both of them were lying on the grass side by side. Seyoon stood up and grabbed the mascot’s hand and pulled him in a sitting position. After that, she went at his back and tried to assist him in standing up. After their success standing up, Seyoon noticed the leaflets on the floor._

_“The leaflets! Don’t worry, I’ll pick it all up!” she said as she hurriedly picked all the leaflets scattered on the grass. After she handed him the leaflets, the mascot student bowed at her. She bowed back. “I have to go. I have to bring this to the classroom. See you again!” as she waved at him smiling, leaving him goodbye._

_“Her smile…” he said. Suddenly the mascot realized that he was left there all alone. Not wanting to get scared again, he run towards the front yard leaving the spooky place behind._

**_~*~_ **

Kai entered the cafeteria when he noticed that Seyoon joined the boys in their lunch. Ever since they moved in together, he noticed that Seyoon was not avoiding him anymore or tried to leave whenever he joined them during lunch. But as usual, they never talked.

“Oh, they were there. Xiumin and Lay and your friends. Let’s go!” said Luhan as he tried to grabbed Kai.

“No, I’m not going. I just went here to buy drinks,” said Kai.

“Huh? But your friends are there. Looked, even your fan was there,” Luhan said to him.

“Please stop calling her that if I were you. Besides, I have some things to do in the library. I have to go.” In fact, he doesn’t have anything to do in the library. Neither, he was avoiding Luhan, his friends, or Seyoon. It is just that today, he promised Krystal that he’ll eat lunch with her in the music room. Luhan just looked at him confused as he left the cafeteria.

“Hey!” Luhan went to his friends’ table. “Hi Kai’s only fan!” he said as he sat beside Seyoon, who was sitting beside Lay.

Seyoon looked at him, “How many times do I have to tell not to call me that anymore? Just call me Seyoon.”

“No. I’ll call you what I want to call you. By the way, what’s wrong with your idol Kai? I just saw him here but he said he has some things to do in the library. Is he avoiding you guys?”

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, and Sehun looked at each other and at Seyoon, who was staring at her plate. “NO! Why…uhhm…why would he avoid us?” said Baekhyun forcing a smile at him. They knew perfectly the reason why Kai wasn’t there. But they can’t tell the three about his relationship with Krystal.

“He has a lot of homeworks to finish. Just let him be,” said Kyungsoo.

“Alright,” said Luhan who seemed satisfied with their answers.

“I’ll go and buy us drinks? What do you want?” asked Lay to the guys. Every one of them told their choice of drinks. He turned to Seyoon, “what do you want?”

Chanyeol looked at the two of them who were sitting closely to each other. “I know what Seyoon wants. I’ll go with you. I'll help you carry the juice,” he said as he stood up.

“Okay,” Lay replied. Chanyeol looked at Seyoon before he left the table. He didn’t want what he was feeling today. He knew there was something in the way Lay treated Seyoon. He was always kind to her. Well, he was kind to everyone. But he doesn’t want his instincts go to waste. He was just cautious of what Lay may cause in their relationship in the future.


	16. Chapter 16

“Here, I cooked these all just for you,” said Krystal as he handed Kai a pair of chopsticks and a lunchbox full of home-cooked meals.

Kai looked at the food laid in front of him. “I’ll eat these all,” he said as he grabbed one of the meatballs.

‘This taste,’ Kai shook his thoughts. ‘Why am I like this? Before, all the food that Krystal cooked tastes delicious. But now…’ Kai kept on thinking.

“So, how does it taste like?” she asked him, waiting for his answer.

“It taste…” ‘I don’t know. Ever since I moved in with Seyoon, I can’t help but compare her cooking skills with Krystal. Ahh! I shouldn’t be thinking like this,’ Kai thought, keeping his argument inside his head. “It tastes good as always.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Krystal smiled at him. “By the way, you seemed really close to the new student. Are you two close friends?”

“He’s been an exchange student when we were in middle school. We knew each other but I can’t say we’re close.”

“Oh…He mentioned about your fan? Who is he talking about?”

“Ahh…about that…It’s nothing. Don’t mind him,” Kai said nervously.

“Is he talking about Seyoon?”

“Ahh…haha…well…it’s an old joke. But he didn’t stop teasing Seyoon about it.” Suddenly, Krystal laughed. “What’s funny?”

“She’s your fan. How cute~”

Kai smiled at her. Even though she already knew about their marriage, she still treated him like before, as her boyfriend. Maybe this was one thing that Kai liked about Krystal, she never felt jealous of trivial stuff. He knew she trusted him.

“Let’s continue eating,” she said as she grabbed her chopsticks and feed Kai a slice of omelet.

 

~*~

_“Sehun!” Seyoon called as she went running towards Sehun’s direction. Sehun’s face was a mixture of shocked and fear._

_“Seyoon?” Seyoon nodded at him. Sehun sighed. “Don’t run with that costume. You’ll surely scare everyone.”_

_“Oh, did I scare you? Sorry...”_

_“No need to apologize. Why did you call me anyway?”_

_“Ahh…I just want to know where’s Kai?”_

_“He said he’ll skip lunch. I’ve been persuading him to have a break but he said that he’ll continue practicing.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Can you go to him and tell him to at least eat?” said Sehun._

_“Don’t worry. That’s what I’ll really do.”_

_“Thanks. By the way, where are the others?”_

_“They are still inside the classroom. They don’t want to get out because of their costumes.”_

_“Really? I’ll just bring them food then. See you!” said Sehun as he waved goodbye to Seyoon._

\---

_**“Time control~! ♪”** The music filled the room together with the sounds of stomps and footsteps. Kai was covered with buckets load of perseverance and determination. Although he could hear his stomach grumble, for him it is just a music that keeps him go on with his practice. He promised himself that he would win the battle not just for his friends but also to redeem himself from the humiliation that Luhan caused years ago._

_While he was dancing, he didn’t notice that the door slowly opened. The lights suddenly turned off. Light coming from the sun illuminated the room just enough for him to see a standing figure going towards his direction. His eyes grew bigger when he saw a white-gowned woman with hair covering the whole of her face. “Eomma~” he said in a low chilling voice. The figure walked closer and closer to him while he walked backwards slowly._

_He tried to run to her side and towards the door but the figure immediately holds his ankle which caused him to stumble on the floor. “Get away from me!”_

_The figure slowly creeped on top of him, a scene he only saw on horror movies when the victim died after seeing the face of the ghost. He tried to close his eyes, not wanting to see, not even a glimpse of the face of the figure, who was now on top of him with face still covered by hair. “Wh—who…are you? Wha..wha..what do..you..want?,” he said with his face on the borderline of crying._

_The figure was getting something under her long white gown. “A box?” asked Kai as he saw what the figure was holding on her hand. She opened it and it was full of mouth-watering food, even the good smell crept inside his nose. “Food?” The figure nodded at him. She grabbed the chopstick and motioned her hands as if she was eating. “You want me to eat that?” She nodded again._

_“Ok I…I will. Just get away from me please,” he said pleading._

_“HAHAHA!” The figure started laughing._

_“Huh?”_

_“HAHA!” She put the box aside, shoved her hair away from his face. “So it is true. Baekhyun was right. You are really afraid of ghosts,” she smiled at him._

_“Seyoon? YAH! Why did you that for?”_

_“I have no choice. Sehun said you don’t want to eat so I have no choice but to scare you. Are you going to eat this or not?”_

_“I will.” Kai, who noticed their awkward position, suddenly blushed. “How would I eat that if you’re still…ahh…you know…” he said without looking at her._

_“Oh. I am sorry.” She sat beside him as she offered him the chopsticks. “You shouldn’t starve yourself. How could you dance with an empty stomach? You’ll surely faint when the competition comes.”_

_“I just don’t want to lose to that guy anymore.”_

_“You won’t lose. I know that,” Seyoon said confidently._

_Kai looked at her. For a moment they stared at each other’s eyes. Seyoon don’t know why but she suddenly felt the hot sensation on her cheeks as he saw Kai’s sincere smile._

_“Ahh…ah…I have to go now. They might be looking for me now. I’m the main ghost of the haunted house so…”_

_“I know. Just what you did earlier, I know you’re the scariest one. Keep that up. I know our class would win the festival.”_

_Seyoon nodded at him. She stood up as she walked towards the door. Just when she was about to go out, “Seyoon…”_

_“Hmm?” she looked back at Kai._

_“Thank you and…” Seyoon looked at his serious eyes. “You’re quite heavy. Please don’t eat a lot,” he said teasingly as he smiled at her._

_“Tsk. I don’t care if I’m heavy or not. It’s none of your business!” she said as she stick her tongue out at him. “Merong~!” She closed the door, leaving Kai eating the food she brought. She patted her cheeks. ‘What’s that? What’s happening to me?’ she thought to herself as she recalled the way Kai stared at her._

_“Look who we have here,” said a familiar voice. Seyoon lifted her head to see who it was. Luhan and Lay were walking towards her._

_“Why are you here? What do you want? Are you planning to sabotage their dance” she looked at Luhan._

_“Sabotage? What? No way! Our practice room is at the end of the hallway. This is the performing arts building. All the dance practice rooms are here. Aren’t you an old student here? You should know that.” Luhan teased him._

_“Whatever. You won’t win anyway,” she teased him._

_“I don’t think so. It’s your idol that won’t win,” Luhan moved his head closer to Seyoon._

_“Tsk. I’ll get going. I’ll keep an eye on you,” said Seyoon as she glared at him with intense eyes._

_“Weird girl…” said Luhan._

_Lay just smiled and pat Luhan's shoulder. "Let's go!"_

**_~*~_ **

 

“We almost have the same subjects. I guessed we’ll be seeing each other whole day,” said Seyoon as he saw Lay’s schedule.

“May I see?” asked Chanyeol. ‘Oh no! It’s true. This guy…did he researched about Seyoon’s schedule?’ he thought.

“Actually, it was Luhan’s original schedule. But he swapped with my schedule because the rooms are nearer to each other,” said Lay.

“And you agreed?” asked Chanyeol.

“I don’t mind. We have the same subjects anyway, only different homeroom,” Lay replied.

‘Uhm…Come to think of it. It is better that this guy was our classmate rather than that talkative brat Luhan. But still, I don’t like his closeness with Seyoon,’ said Chanyeol as he observed Seyoon and Lay talking at the opposite seats. 


	17. Chapter 17

_“BOO!”_

_“Yah! I said stop scaring me like that…especially when you’re wearing that costume,” said Kai who was anticipating Seyoon’s arrival a while ago._

_“I’m sorry…”_

_“It’s okay. So what did you bring today?” Kai asked as he was feeling hungry since morning._

_“It’s fried chicken,” said Seyoon as she opened the lunchbox containing Kai’s favorite food._

_Kai immediately took the chicken thigh and took a bite of it. “Hmm, I could eat this for the whole day.”_

_“I know you would like it,” Seyoon watched Kai as he enjoyed the food she brought. Suddenly, she felt another weird sensation as her face felt hotter._

_“Aren’t you going to eat?” asked Kai as he offered her the chicken wing._

_Seyoon snapped from staring at him. “No…It’s all for you. I’ve already eaten,” she said as she waved her hands side to side to tell him it’s alright._

_“Are you sure?” asked Kai. Seyoon replied by nodding._

_Kai continued eating when he suddenly recalled what he said to Seyoon yesterday. “Ah! Is it because of what I said yesterday that you’re not eating today? No, I didn’t mean it. No matter how heavy you are, I don’t care. Seyoon is Seyoon. Here!” Kai offered the chicken wing to her again. Seyoon looked at the chicken and at Kai who was smiling at her._

_‘Why is he like that? No…What’s wrong with me?’ Seyoon thought. “Go..go..gomawoyo…” she gave a forced smile as she grabbed the chicken wing given by Kai._

_After they ate, Seyoon packed the lunch box and put it on the huge pocket of her long white gown. “By the way, what are you doing after this?” asked Seyoon._

_“Uhm…since I’m not helping in our haunted house, they assigned us to give out some promotional leaflets.”_

_“Aren’t you doing that every morning?”_

_Kai shook his head. “It’s too hot in the morning. Besides, there are a lot of children passing by every afternoon, so it’s better.”_

_“Well, I think I have to go now. I still have some business to do in the haunted house. I’ll just see you later,” said Seyoon as she stood up and walked towards the door._

_“Ah Seyoon…”_

_“Hmm?” Seyoon turned around. “Don’t tell me you’re going to complain about my weight again?”_

_“Haha. No. Well, I just wanted to tell you, can you go here earlier, tomorrow?”_

_“Hmm…I’ll see. Sure. See you!” Seyoon waved goodbye before closing the door._

_“Another date again?” Seyoon was startled by the voice behind her._

_“And it’s you again? Mind your own business,” Seyoon said to Luhan._

_“Don’t mind him,” said Lay. “Let’s go,” Lay tapped Luhan’s shoulder as they walked towards their practice room._

_‘If only that brat was as kind as Lay,’ Seyoon thought._

\---

_The school was still full of students and visitors who were enjoying the school festival._

_One of the mascots went to the props room to rest for a while. “Ahh…It’s so hot. I don’t think I can do this.” He removed his head costume to breathe some fresh air for a moment._

_Suddenly, he heard the door of the room opened. ‘Oh no,’ he thought. He immediately returned his head costume. He turned around to see who it was and he was surprised to see a ghost figure standing there. He was so shocked that he fell on his butt. “Ouch…”_

_“Aren’t you the mascot from yesterday?” Seyoon went closed to the mascot student. “You fell on the floor again. Here, let me help you.” She used the same technique she used before as she went on his back and helped him stand up._

_The mascot touched his aching buttocks and bowed at Seyoon._

_“You’re welcome,” said Seyoon as she smiled at him. “Why are you here anyway? Aren’t you giving out leaflets? I’ve seen a lot of mascots out there.”_

_The mascot nodded. He motioned his hand as if he was fanning himself. Seyoon tried to interpret his every motion. “Oh, it’s hot. Is that the reason you’re here?”_

_The mascot nodded again. “Ahh…ok. Well, I am here to return the props.” Seyoon went to the door again and carried the box she was carrying earlier before she helped the mascot. The mascot quickly went to her and grabbed the box she was holding._

_“Thank you,” she said as she bowed at him. The mascot shook his head and gave her thumbs up signaling her that it was alright._

_“It must be hard for you wearing that costume,” she said. All the mascot could do was to nod at her as a response. Suddenly, Seyoon was getting something from the huge pocket of her long white costume. “Here. It’s persimmon juice. It will lessen the heat. Plus, it tastes good,” she said as handed him the juice._

_The mascot was hesitant to get the juice from her. “No. Seriously, take it. Besides, I already drank two cans earlier. You can have it.” She grabbed the mascot’s paw and put the can on it. “I have to go now. See you when I see you!” she waved at him as she left the props room._

_The mascot stared at the canned juice in his hand. “Thank you…” was all he said under his hot fuzzy costume._

_~*~_

 

Chanyeol just watched Seyoon and Lay talking at the opposite side of the cafeteria table they were at. Unexpectedly, the two became close even within just two days of being same scheduled classmates.

Chanyeol stood up from his seat. “AH!” All the boys including Seyoon looked at him.

“Yah…What’s wrong with you?” whispered Baekhyun, who was sitting beside him.

“Nothing,” he replied as he went back to his seat.

“Hey, Kai’s only fan,” said Luhan, who sitting beside Chanyeol.

“Seyoon,” she replied cold-heartedly.

“Whatever. It seemed that you’re idol is weird lately. It’s been two days and he’s not joining you guys for lunch. Is it because of us joining you, that’s why he’s avoiding eating with you?”

“No. I told you he has a lot…when I say ‘a lot’ I really meant A LOT of things to finish. Just let him be,” said Baekhyun.

“We’re in the same class but I don’t have as much homework as he has. Or is it because you’re bothering him at home that’s why he can’t do his assignments?” Luhan teased Seyoon.

“What?” said Seyoon as she glared at him.

“Hey, stop teasing Seyoon and minding Kai’s business. Mind your own business,” said Chanyeol.

“He’s been practicing dance,” said Sehun.

“For what?” asked Xiumin.

“For self-improvement,” said Kyungsoo.

“You know it’s weird that you’re showing concern for him. What’s wrong with you? A change of heart?” teased Seyoon.

“Just a concerned stranger unlike you, his only fan!” Luhan teased back.

‘Even Seyoon and Luhan are teasing each other as if they were close. We never tease each other before,’ Chanyeol thought. He just sighed seeing the two continue teasing each other while Lay was smiling beside Seyoon.


	18. Chapter 18

~*~

_“Why are you wearing that?” asked Baekhyun when he saw Chanyeol wearing a long white gown and a long hair wig._

_“I can’t take that ‘toshio’ costume anymore. Besides, my legs are too long to fit inside the closet. So I volunteered to be the virgin ghost,” said Chanyeol._

_“If you’re the virgin ghost, then ‘toshio’ is…” Baekhyun eyes grew wider._

_“If you’re thinking of Seyoon, you’re wrong! I gave the costume to Sehun.”_

_“Sehun? But he can’t be here because they have a dance practice,” said Baekhyun._

_Chanyeol shook his head. “No. He said, they will have their dance practice in the main hall this afternoon so he’s available in the morning.”_

_“Oh…and Seyoon?”_

_“She was assigned to arrange the props in the haunted house.”_

_Suddenly, two boys entered their classroom. “So, this is your presentation. Not bad. But I’m sure our ‘Flower Boys’ Café’ is more interesting,” Luhan said as he entered the room together with Xiumin._

_“What’s that? HAHA!” said Xiumin when he saw Chanyeol’s costume._

_“Why? Do you have a problem?” Chanyeol went to Xiumin as he looked down on him, knowing their height differences. Xiumin walked backwards and turned his gaze somewhere._

_“Where’s Kai and that fan of his?” asked Luhan._

_“Why? Why are you looking for Kai?” said Seyoon who just came from the props room, carrying the boxes of spiders, cobwebs, candles, and all things creepy._

_“There you are! So are you ready to lose tomorrow?” said Luhan as he went closer to Seyoon. Chanyeol grabbed the box the she was holding as she went closer to Luhan._

_“My question is, are you?” said Seyoon as he glared fiercely at Luhan._

_“Tsk,” Luhan couldn’t look directly at Seyoon. He couldn’t say anything more, then suddenly…_

_“BOO!” Luhan got startled by the sudden appearance of a man covered with white paint and scary eye-lined eyes. Sehun secretly came behind him and scared the heck out of him. The boys including Xiumin, and Seyoon started laughing at his reaction._

_“What are you laughing at?!?” he stared at them and at Xiumin, who was trying to hide his laughter. Suddenly, Lay entered the door._

_“What are you doing here? They needed help in our classroom,” he said to Xiumin and Luhan. He suddenly bowed when he saw Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun, and Seyoon. “I’m sorry if these two were bothering you,” he said as put his arms around Luhan and Xiumin and brought them outside the classroom._

_“Why is he so different from them?” asked Chanyeol._

_“I know right,” replied Seyoon._

\---

_Even though there was no scheduled practice today, Seyoon still went to the practice room as what she and Kai agreed yesterday. Kai looked at the door as it opened. He was nervous since yesterday and he didn’t know if he could pull things out but he already asked Seyoon so today was his chance._

_“Oh…you’re not wearing that scary costume anymore?” asked Kai._

_“No. Chanyeol volunteered for the role. That’s the reason why I was able to leave earlier,” she said as she smiled at him. “So, why do you ask me to come here early?”_

_“Ah…well, I thought I need to show you something.” Kai grabbed Seyoon’s hand and brought her to that one empty chair located at the corner of the room. He grabbed the remote control and suddenly a sound of piano resonated inside the room._

_“ _♪__ _Deoneun mangseoliji ma jebal_

_Nae simjangeul geodoo-eoga_

_Geurae nalkaro-ulsurog chohwa_

_Dalbitjochado nooneul gameun bam_

_Na anin dareun namja-yeotdamyeon_

_Huegeuk an-eue han gujeol-ieotdeo-ramyeon_

_Neoye geu saramgua baggun sangcheo modu taewuobeoryeo♪_ _”_

 

_Kai went at the center of the room. Swift fingers moved with the notes of the piano as he started to move with the beat of the song. His red tank top hugged his body in every move, showing his toned dancer figure._

_His body moved, swayed with intensity. His footsteps as light as air. His facial expression reflected the emotions the song brought. The movements of his arms and legs complemented the beat if the song._

_And Seyoon just stared at him, immersed in the stage Kai created for her. It was as if the spotlight was casted on the two of them._

_“ _♪_ Baby don’t cry, tonight_

_eodumi geodhigo namyeon_

_Baby don’t cry, tonight_

_eobseotdeon il-i dwell geoya_

_moolgeo-poom-i dueneun geoseun niga aniya,_

_ggeutnae molla ya hae deon_

_So baby don’t cry, cry_

_nae sarangi neol jikilteni♪_ _”_

 

_Kai tried to catch his breath as the song ended. “So how was it?” This was what Kai was afraid of all this time. Even though it was only a minute dance, it was the hardest choreography he ever thought of for one reason._

_Kai just stared at her nervously. “Wow! I am 100% sure that you’ll win the competition with that kind of dance,” she said happily to him._

_Kai shook his head. “No. This dance is not for the competition. It’s…it’s the first time I showed it to someone.”_

_“Huh?” Seyoon stared blankly at him. Her mind was so immersed with the dance that she couldn’t think properly right now._

_“Remember when you told Luhan that I’m a better dancer than him. Based on what I knew, you’ve never seen me dance before. So I decided to make this dance for…you,” said Kai but she couldn’t look straight into Seyoon’s eyes_

_“For me?” And the beating starts again. Seyoon knew it but denied that weird sensation coming from the left side of her chest. She didn’t know what it was back then. It’s unexplainable._

_“Ahh…” Kai kept on thinking. “It doesn’t mean anything. I mean, what I meant was…ahh…I don’t want you to make false claims to Luhan. I don’t want to think that not just because we’re friends that you were at my side. I wanted to prove to you that I could really dance.”_

_“Ahh…haha…of course, that’s what I thought to!” said Seyoon. They looked at each other nervously. “Ah..why don’t we start eating. I brought a lot today since you’ll be having your final rehearsal later.”_

_“Oh so you knew about it?”_

_Seyoon nodded. “Sehun told us. By the way, where are you this morning? Sehun was there to help us in the haunted house but you were nowhere to be found.”_

_“Ah…I was sleeping?” ‘What a lame excuse,’ Kai thought. He knew it was a lame excused because he knew that he was practicing the dance since this morning. He doesn’t want to fail more than anyone else, not in front of her._

\---

_By this time, Seyoon went to the usual place she was going in the past days. She was already carrying the big box of props to the props room. The guys especially Chanyeol, insisted on helping her. But she doesn’t want to depend on them most of the time. Besides, Chanyeol already gave her a favor by wearing her costume today._

_When she entered the props room, a familiar figure was there again. “Ah, you’re here again,” she greeted him with a smile._

_The mascot nodded at her. He immediately went to her when he saw her carrying the big box. “Thank you again,” she said to him. She didn’t know that the mascot blushed underneath his costume._

_“We’re always seeing each other but I never saw your face. Can you show it to me?” she asked him. Suddenly, the mascot felt his heart was thumping so fast. He was so nervous. Seyoon just stared at him. “Ahh…I know. You don’t want to show it because you’re afraid that I will tell your fellow mascots that you’re resting here.”_

_The mascot nodded vigorously and gave her two thumbs up. ‘Woo, that was close,’ he thought._

_“Well then I have to go now, I still have an important thing to do at home,” she said as she stood up and ready to leave._

_Suddenly, the mascot grabbed her hand. “Huh?” she turned around and looked at him. The mascot moved his hand in motions as if he was performing a magic trick. And all of a sudden, a can of juice appeared in his paw. He gave it to her._

_“Is this for me?” she asked. The mascot nodded again. “Thank you. Ahh, and it is persimmon juice. That’s another thank you,” she said smiling at him. “Well I really have to go now. See you again and I hope without your costume.”_

_The mascot nodded at her and waved goodbye. ‘Tomorrow, I’ll probably tell her,’ thought that mascot as he sighed again._

_~*~_

 

‘Wow, this is the third day and he’s totally avoiding them? What’s wrong with him? Practicing dance? I doubt it’s true. No matter how much he wanted to perfect his dancing skills, he shouldn’t skip lunch,’ Luhan thought as he observed Kai grabbing his bag and went to the opposite direction from the cafeteria.

Luhan couldn’t keep on thinking about Kai’s strange acts lately. ‘That’s it. I know I am crazy but I really couldn’t help it. I’ll just follow him where he goes,’ he thought as he grabbed his purse and followed Kai.

He followed Kai as he went down the stairs. Kai went to the vending machine to buy not just one, but two cans of orange juice. ‘Two cans? Is he that thirsty?’ Luhan thought. Suddenly, he went upstairs again. ‘Where is he going? This is not the way to the practice room.’ Luhan kept on following him until they reached the uppermost floor of the building. ‘This floor is empty but why is he here?’ he thought.

Luhan has been very careful with his footsteps especially that they were in an empty floor where the slightest noise could be heard by anyone there. Kai reached the farthest room at the end of the hallway. ‘Music room? What is he doing there? Don’t tell me he’s into singing now and he already left dancing. Maybe that’s the reason why Seyoon kept on insisting that I shouldn’t call her a fan anymore,’ Luhan contemplated a lot before he reached the door of the music room.

On the door was a small window where students could peek to see what’s inside the room. ‘It’s now or never,’ Luhan thought as he was determined to find out Kai’s mysterious acts in the music room. When he take a look, his eyes grew wider. Kai was kissing someone as if he was greeting her. When their heads were withdrawn from each other, he was surprised to see who it was. ‘Krystal? Kai and Krystal? Wait…what?!?’ He took a peek again and tried to listen to their conversation.

“So what did you brought today?” Kai asked her.

“What else? You’re favorite food. Tada! It’s fried chicken,” said Krystal as she opened the lunchbox.

“As expected of my girlfriend,” said the smiling Kai.

‘Girlfriend?!? But…but…,” Luhan was lost for words and even thoughts. He didn’t know what was happening. And there’s only one way to find out as he hurriedly went downstairs towards the cafeteria. 


	19. Chapter 19

~*~

_Thump. Thump. Thump. For Kai and Luhan, this was the day that they felt, there were utmost nervous. Dance challenge, no matter how great or small it was, for Luhan was like a battlefield where survival only belongs to one. For Kai, on the other hand, it was a food for his heart, for his soul._

_And this dance challenge, for Luhan, maybe was just weeks of preparation. But for Kai, it was 6 years and counting, waiting to redeem himself again in front of the boy who almost shattered his dream of becoming a dancer._

_However, if there was one thing that would make Kai calm down despite the intensity of the competition it was probably the gift he saw in his locker this morning. “Even if you win or lose, which we highly doubt, for us your friends, you’ll always be our greatest winner,” he read as he saw a pair of shoelaces tied on his locker handle. He knew exactly where the laces came from. It was from Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo, who would always give Sehun and Kai white shoelaces before their competitions. Because for the three, they would always say the shoelaces were lucky because the color were as pure as their intentions to win._

_“Have you received it?” asked Sehun._

_“Yes. It was tied on my locker this morning,” he said._

_“Me too. By the way, they say that they will probably be late because they still have to pack the props and clean the classroom before they go.”_

_“I just hope they would be here on the time of our performance,” said Kai. Sehun nodded at him._

_“Let’s go! One final practice,” shouted Sehun._

\---

_“Yah! Stop staring at the tombs. They wouldn’t move no matter how long you stare at them,” said Chanyeol as he saw Seyoon, instead of cleaning, was absent-mindedly staring at the fake tombs._

_“I know. I just couldn’t stop thinking of it. It’s my first time seeing my two friends competing. I just hope they would win,” said Seyoon._

_“Of course they would win,” said Kyungsoo._

_“Relax. This is not the first time they’re joining a competition although this is the biggest one to date,” said Baekhyun._

_“By the way, aren’t you giving Kai the cake?” asked Kyungsoo._

_“Cake?” asked Chanyeol and Baekhyun._

_“Yes. I went to Seyoon’s house yesterday to help her bake the cake,” said Kyungsoo._

_“You what? Why didn’t you tell me you’re going to Seyoon’s house?” said Chanyeol as he grabbed Kyungsoo’s shoulder and shake him like there’s no tomorrow._

_“Haha. I’m sorry. I’m in a hurry yesterday. Remember when I gave the cake that you bake and he thought I was the one who bake it? Well, I have to give him one that I really baked for him,” said Seyoon._

_“Because Chanyeol’s cake tasted horrible,” said Baekhyun._

_“Oi!” exclaimed Chanyeol._

_“Don’t worry because I baked cookies for all of you,” Seyoon said as she gave them her home-baked cookies._

_“Thank you~!” said Chanyeol happily._

_“By the way, you go ahead to the main hall. I have something to do,” said Seyoon._

_“Ok. We’ll see you then,” said Baekhyun._

_“Don’t worry, I’ll reserve a seat for you,” said Chanyeol._

\---

_Almost all of the students and visitors of the school festival were already inside the main hall for the dance competition. A lot of people came especially when they found out that the guest judges were talents of SM Entertainment, the sponsor of the dance competition._

_But in an isolated building at the back of the school was a student waiting nervously. He was walking back and forth inside the props room, thinking whether he should reveal his identity to the girl or not. He hasn’t formally introduced himself yet. Neither has he shown his face to her. And within just a week of meeting her, he didn’t expect the affection that he felt. He took a deep breath before he wore his head costume. ‘Hopefully, she’ll come. She will definitely come,’ he thought. And just then, the props room door opened._

_He turned around and tried to speak._

_“Ahh, good thing you’re here. I was hoping that I’ll see you again and I did,” she said as she went towards him smiling._

_‘She was hoping to see me?’ he thought. The mascot nodded at her. And then he saw a small box in her right hand. He pointed at it to ask her what it was._

_“Huh?” she looked at the box she was holding. “Oh this? It’s for a friend. I promised to give it to my friend,” she said. The mascot nodded at her._

_“But I also have something to give you. Well, I know it is a small gift but since you’ve been helping me carry the boxes these past few days, I thought that I should give you this as a ‘thank you’ gift,” said Seyoon as she gave the mascot a pack of the cookies she made. “I am the one who baked that. I hope you’ll like it,” she said smiling at him._

_Here it was again, his heart thumping, beating faster and faster. Suddenly, the mascot kept on pointing at his cheek._

_“Huh? Is there something in my cheek?” asked Seyoon as she tried to decipher what the mascot was saying. She held her cheek to check if there was something, but there was none. The mascot shook his head and then he moved his head closer to her. Still with the costume on, he gave Seyoon a kiss on her cheek. And since his head costume was too big, his mouth covered the whole of Seyoon’s right cheek._

_Seyoon, who was shocked at first, suddenly smiled at him. “Thank you. Is that was the kiss was all about?” The mascot nodded at her. “Well, thank you too,” she said as she bowed and then gave him the most warming smile he has ever seen._

_That was it. He could feel his heart was going to burst. He couldn’t help it anymore. ‘I should tell her now.’ Just when he was about to speak…_

_“Oh…I think I have to go now. I still have to give this to him,” she said._

_‘To him?’ Suddenly he felt something pierced his chest. ‘So the cake is for him,’ he thought._

_“I know we will see each other again. Even though I will not be able to know who you are, I know you are a kind person. We’ll see each other again, my friend,” she said as she waved him goodbye and run towards the main hall._

_“Friend?” he said. He chuckled under his heavy costume. “She called me a friend even if she still doesn’t see my face. Alright, we’re friends then,” he said as a smile formed in his face without him noticing it._

\---

_Kai kept walking back and forth at the back stage. It wasn’t because he was nervous, just a little, but because he was excited. Dance competitions thrilled him the most. But there’s one thing that’s keep on bothering him, he hadn’t seen Seyoon the whole day. He wasn’t able to come with Seyoon to school because he had to leave earlier to practice in school._

_‘I hope she’ll be able to watch it. Maybe she sent me a message on my phone,’ he thought as he ran towards the changing room and looked for his bag. Just then, he saw a box with a folded note on top of it saying, ‘For Kai.’ He read the note._

 

_“Win! Win! Win! I’m not pressuring you but I prayed a thousand times yesterday and I hope you’ll win. I know you will win._

_The cake in the box, I baked it just for you. Well it is not that it means anything…what I mean is that I don’t want you to lie to me saying that the cake tasted good even if it doesn’t. This time, I made sure that you’ll taste the most delicious cake in the world._

_Hwaiting! :-)_

_-Seyoon”_

 

_Kai’s grin reached the tip of his ears as he read the note written by Seyoon. Kai took a deep breath. ‘I will win,’ he kept saying inside his mind._

_“What’s that?” asked a familiar voice behind him. When he turned around, his happy face turned stern._

_“It’s none of your business,” said Kai to Luhan. Although he didn’t want to see the face of his rival, he couldn’t help it. They have only two changing rooms. And this room, he had to share it with them. Lay and Xiumin went inside the changing room and they seemed ready for the competition._

_“Ah, it must be from your only fan,” Luhan teased. Kai looked at Luhan’s table and it was full of gifts and flowers from his fans, which grew in number despite the fact that he just arrived in Seoul for just a month._

_“Whatever,” replied Kai as he went towards the door, trying to avoid the annoying brat that has been bothering him._

_“Kai wait!” said Luhan. Lay and Xiumin looked at the two of them. Sehun, who just passed their CD to the sound coordinator, entered the room. “I know you don’t like me because of what I’ve done to you six years ago. I know I’ve been very selfish and evil back then. But I just want you to know that I am sorry. And I want to have a healthy, clean competition with you today.”_

_Lay, Xiumin, and Sehun looked at the two of them, waiting for Kai’s answer. Kai looked at Luhan’s face which seemed sincere and serious of what he had said. “Alright,” he said with an expressionless face. Kai still don’t know if he would smile at him or not. But at least, he was happy to hear Luhan’s apology._

_“Friends?” Luhan asked._

_That was the question that he wasn’t sure if he would answer or not. But he knew he won’t lose anything if he agreed. “Maybe,” he replied._

_“Alright! Now, we can compete wholeheartedly,” said Xiumin. Lay and Sehun just smiled at them._

_“Ok guys, the competition will start in 15 minutes,” said one of the staffs._

\---

_“You’re the best!” said Chanyeol as he went to Kai and hugged him tightly, causing Kai’s feet to suspend in the air because of Chanyeol’s height._

_“That’s a great performance,” said Kyungsoo to Sehun and Kai._

_“How did you manage to perfect that dance within just weeks of practice?” said Baekhyun._

_“Don’t complement us too much. Kai’s head would get bigger,” said Sehun._

_At the corner of the room, Seyoon was standing there, smiling at them. Kai went to her. “So how was my performance?”_

_Seyoon looked him. She couldn’t tell him that her heart was about to burst watching their performance. “Jjang!” was the only word that came out from her._

_Kai smiled at her. “Thank you for the note. Even though you said you’re not pressuring me, I was extremely pressured,” he said sarcastically joking._

_“Eyy…I knew you would do well without the pressure,” she replied._

_Little did the two know, someone in the room was watching and observing their closeness._

_“So where are we going?” asked Chanyeol as he placed his arms around Kai and Seyoon._

_“What do you mean?” Kai asked._

_“What else? To conclude our school festival, let’s celebrate together. Besides, we rarely see you and Sehun for a week. How about we ate Seyoon’s cake?” said Chanyeol excitedly._

_“What? No! That’s only mine. Besides, you and Sehun were the ones who ate the cake the Seyoon baked for me before. Leave the cake alone,” said Kai._

_“Let’s just go to the noraebang,” suggested Kyungsoo._

_“Right! And then, let’s have another singing contest!” said Baekhyun._

_“We already know who will lose,” said Sehun as he looked at Kai._

_“Yah! Why are you looking at me? I’m okay with it. Let’s have a singing contest as long as my partner is Seyoon,” said Kai as he placed his arm on Seyoon and pulled her closer to him._

_“Ya! Ya! Ya! That’s unfair. I want Seyoon as my partner too,” pleaded Chanyeol._

_“No, she’s mine,” said Kai. The boys looked at him. “I…I mean she’s with me, right Seyoon?” Kai gave Seyoon that smile, a smile that made Seyoon blushed._

_“Don’t agree Seyoon…”_

_And Chanyeol and Kai’s argument continued as they left the changing room._

_“Ahh, their group sounds fun. I wish we were as many as them,” said Xiumin, who was in the room all along with Lay and Luhan._

_“We should go somewhere else too? Luhan, what do you think?” said Lay as he looked at Luhan._

_“Yes! We should celebrate our victory,” said Xiumin._

_“I don’t know. I’ll let you decide,” replied Luhan absent-mindedly. Xiumin and Lay looked at their friend who seemed to be thinking as he kept on staring at himself in the mirror. Even though they won, Luhan’s face doesn’t look like celebrating._

_~*~_

 

“I wonder where he is. I went to their classroom but he was not there anymore,” said Xiumin, who was concerned for his friend Luhan, who was still not there with them in their usual spot in the cafeteria.

“Maybe he just went somewhere else,” said Baekhyun. They didn’t notice that Luhan was running towards them, panting, as he came from the uppermost floor of the main school building.

“There he is,” said Lay. All of them looked at him except for Seyoon, who was busy eating her lunch.

“Where have you been? Why are you panting like that?” asked Xiumin. But his friend didn’t seem to hear him as he went straightly to Seyoon’s side.

“Can I talk to you?” said Luhan, who was still catching his breath.

“What?” asked Seyoon who never left her gaze on her plate.

“Can we talk in private?” asked Luhan. The boys looked at him curiously.

Seyoon lifted her head to face him. “Sorry but I know that we’re not close enough for you to say something to me that they (the boys) didn’t have to know,” she said. “We can speak here.”

“So you want me to say it to you in front of them?” Luhan asked. Seyoon didn’t reply. “Are you sure?”

Seyoon didn’t move but instead, continued eating her food.

“Ok. I’ll take that as a yes.”

 

_~*~_

_“You’re still early. We will give your schedule next Monday,” said the teacher to the transfer student in front of him._

_“Sir, can I have a request? Since I will be adjusting in this school, can I have the same schedule as my friend? I think, it is easier for me to adopt if I’m with my friend,” said Luhan to the teacher._

_“What’s the name of your friend?”_

_“Seyoon. Jin Seyoon.”_

**_\---_ **

_“Have you got your schedule?” asked Luhan to Xiumin and Lay. The two nodded at him._

_‘What if Kai noticed that I have the same schedule as Seyoon? What would he think? I think it would be too obvious if I have the same schedule as Seyoon for the whole day. They wouldn’t think it as merely coincidental. Tsk. Alright, I’ll just exchange it to Lay since he is the least suspected one,’ Luhan thought as he went to Lay and asked him to change his schedule with him._

_“You want me to take your schedule? Don’t you like it?” asked Lay._

_‘I like it but I can't have it,’ he thought. “I didn’t like it. We have the same subjects anyway. So, want to exchange with me?”_

_“Okay,” said Lay as he got Luhan’s schedule exchanged with him._

_\---_

_“Is that Seyoon?” said Xiumin._

_“Where?” asked Luhan as he wanted to see that face that he hasn’t seen for a long long time._

_“Right. It was her,” said Lay._

_The three of them went behind her. Luhan suddenly placed his arm on her shoulder. Seyoon turned around to see who it was._

_“You!”_

_“Hi Kai’s only fan!” Luhan greeted her._

_“What are you doing here?”_

_“Why? Are we not welcome here?” asked Xiumin._

_“It’s dark already. Where are you going? Maybe we could accompany you,” said Lay._

_“Ahh…to our house…”_

_“Your house is near here?” asked Xiumin._

_“No. I mean, my real house is not here. Kai and I transferred to a house near the school,” replied Seyoon._

_“You’re living with Kai?” asked Xiumin._

_“Under weird circumstances, yes,” she replied coldheartedly._

_‘So you’re living with him now. I guess three years of not seeing you means you’ve changed  a lot,’ Luhan thought as he stared at Seyoon talking to Xiumin and Lay._

_\---_

_“What’s that?” asked Luhan as he saw Kai holding a box and reading the note on top of it._

_“It’s none of your business,” Kai replied to him._

_“Ah, it must be from your only fan,” he teased._

_"Whatever," Kai replied._

_‘So, the ‘him’ you were talking about was Kai. I knew it. I knew the box was for him. Just seeing your face when you say ‘for my friend,’ I knew it was for someone special. Kai, you’re so lucky,’ Luhan thought as he stared on the box Kai was holding._

_\---_

_“Hey, what are you doing here?” said Xiumin as he entered the props room together with Lay. They saw Luhan wearing the mascot costume, with the head placed on the table near him._

_“The leaflet giving finished yesterday. Why are you still wearing that?” asked Lay._

_“Nothing,” said Luhan._

_“What are you holding? Are those cookies? Can I have one? I’m so hungry!” said Xiumin as he tried to grab the cookies that Luhan was holding._

_Luhan lifted his hand. “No! These are mine. Go buy your own food!” he said angrily._

_“Eyy, I’m just joking. Was that from a fan?” teased Xiumin._

_“No…from a friend,” he replied._

_~*~_

 

“No turning backs. I’m going to say it in front of them,” said Luhan as he sat beside Seyoon. “Seyoon…”

Seyoon looked at him. It was the first time that she heard him say her name.

“Will you go out with me? No, that was too general. What I meant was, will you date me?” said Luhan as he looked Seyoon in the eyes, with sincerest face he could pull off.

“What?” said the wide-eyed Seyoon.


	20. Chapter 20

“Will you date me?” asked Luhan as she looked Seyoon in the eyes. He didn’t know why he suddenly asked that question. But one thing came into his mind when he heard Kai calling Krystal his ‘girlfriend’ and that was, Seyoon and Kai were not in the relationship that Luhan thought it was since their middle school years.

Chanyeol and Xiumin, who were sitting on the opposite side, nearly choked their food. Good thing, Lay and Baekhyun were beside them to pat their backs. Sehun and Kyungsoo, who were sitting beside Seyoon, looked at Luhan.

“What?” Seyoon looked up at him, wide eyed, trying to understand the situation they were in, the place they were at, and the relationship they had for him to ask that question to her.

“Ha…ha…HAHAHA! That’s the funniest joke I heard from you,” said Xiumin, who was obviously having a fake laugh just to break the uncomfortable atmosphere in their lunch table. “You…you’re kidding right?” he asked Luhan.

“Haha…right. Obviously, he’s just bluffing nonsense stuff. Don’t mind him Seyoon,” said Chanyeol as he looked at Seyoon with his wide opened eyes.

“I don’t think he’s kidding,” said Lay seriously.

Seyoon looked at Luhan who was staring on the floor, feeling embarrassed that no one had took his question seriously. Seyoon cleared her throat which caught everyone’s attention including Luhan. “I think you should…uhm…eat first. It looks like you’ve run somewhere far.” Then she looked at the boys, “I’ll get going. See you in class,” she said as she stood up, leaving everyone quiet for the rest of the lunch.

\---

Baekhyun was already on his seat when Kai entered their classroom. A few minutes after him, Krystal entered. She went past Kai as if they were not together during lunch. After Krystal came some of their girl classmates who also finished eating lunch. One of the girls was seemingly excited as she gathered some of her friends to talk about something they’ve heard from their other girlfriends in the other class.

“Hey, have you heard? Luhan asked someone out for a date,” she said half-excited and half-disappointed as she spread the news to her friends.

Baekhyun, who was sitting by the window, leaning his head on the glass, heard the girls’ conversation and suddenly lifted his head up. He looked at Kai who was sitting next to him and by the look of it; he didn’t seem to be bothered by what the other girls were talking about. He was just busy looking for something inside his bag. Suddenly, Baekhyun was distracted by Kai.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Huh? Oh, nothing.” If only Kai knew what they were talking about he would surely be shocked, Baekhyun thought.

“By the way, have you seen my Science notebook? I just left it on my desk a while ago. Now, I can’t seem to find it.”

“I don’t think I have…”

“Kai, aren’t you close to Luhan? I heard he is dating someone. By any chance, do you know who she is?” one of their classmates interrupted their conversation.

Baekhyun just looked at Kai who looked so innocent about the topic. “I think you misunderstand it. Luhan and I are not close. We just knew each other for too long but we’re not friends. Whoever he asked for a date, I don’t care,” Kai said as he went back to his bag, still looking for the missing notebook.

“Hey, I have an update. Someone from the other class heard that it was Seyoon from Class 3-A,” said one of the girls.

Kai’s time seemed to stop for a moment. His hands which were busily looking for the notebook inside his bag were also frozen. He stared at his bag for a moment. He wasn’t sure if what he heard was right or maybe he just misheard it. But the words came so clear into his ears… _Seyoon, Class 3-A_. Although, he was not familiar with the names of every student in their school, there was only one person whom he knew who possessed that name and belonged to that said section.

‘Oh no. As expected, he couldn’t grasp the situation,’ Baekhyun thought as he looked at Kai’s frozen shocked expression.

Clearly, he couldn’t grasp the situation. How on earth Luhan would suddenly asked that question to Seyoon? Since when does he have feelings for her? Besides, it seemed like it was just this morning that he was teasing Seyoon about being his fan. How did Seyoon answer that question? Does she even consider it? Did she say ‘yes’? All of these questions flooded Kai’s mind as if it was going to burst.

“Baekhyun…” another girl started asking him.

“Huh?” ‘Oh please don’t ask me. Not me….I don’t know anything,’ Baekhyun thought.

“Aren’t you close to Seyoon? And we’ve seen you talk to Luhan before. Is the news true that he asked Seyoon out?”

These girls are annoying, Baekhyun thought as he kept on thinking of excuses, replies, answers that would divert their attention to others. Maybe a change of topic, he thought. Maybe…maybe…maybe. Just then, Kai looked at him with the eyes saying ‘I know you know’.

‘Does Baekhyun know? I am sure he knows. He’s having lunch with Luhan and Seyoon every day. I am sure he knows,” Kai thought. ‘Please tell us if it true or not. Baekhyun, it is not true right?’ he thought as he looked at Baekhyun’s eyes, wishing that he’s message would get across without saying it out loud to Baekhyun.

“Uh…I don’t know. Besides, I don’t think it is right that you spread such news. It’s very personal,” Baekhyun said with confidence at least at the outside. But he knew that he was really nervous inside and his hands were clasped tightly under the desk. He noticed that some his classmates were not satisfied with his answer. “Why don’t you just ask Luhan himself? Besides, he’ll be here soon,” he said to them.

Kai noticed his hands under the table. He knew perfectly well when Baekhyun or any of his friends were lying. And this time, he knew that Baekhyun knew something about it. But he didn’t want to bother Baekhyun anymore, seeing the tension engraved on his friend’s face. Plus, he thought that Baekhyun was right. Maybe he would just wait for Luhan to come back and then…

The girls suddenly went back to their seats when Luhan entered the room. He looked at everyone’s faces who seemed shocked when he entered the room. He went to his seat which was beside Krystal. He greeted Krystal as he sat beside her.

Kai, who was sitting behind him, had his eyes fixed on Luhan since the moment he entered the door. Suddenly, his dark deep eyes were met with blissful doll-liked eyes. “Kai, you dropped this on the stairways a while ago. I was supposed to run after you but you disappeared from my sight so I thought I'd just return it after lunch. By the way, I already copy some of your notes, if you don’t mind. I still have a hard time coping with the pace of the lessons. Here,” Luhan said enthusiastically as he handed Kai his Science notebook. However, Kai didn’t know that Luhan picked it up when he chased Kai on the 4th floor where Kai met Krystal during lunchtime. Kai just stared at his notebook being handed to him. Luhan waved the notebook in front of the frozen Kai. “Kai?” he said repeatedly to Kai.

Baekhyun, who couldn’t stand seeing his friend being absent-minded, grabbed the notebook from Luhan’s hand. “Can I borrow it?” was the only words he could say.

“What’s wrong with your friend? He seemed not on his right mind. Did something happen?” Luhan asked Baekhyun.

Baekhyun shrugged as he returned to his seat. ‘If only you knew you were the reason why he was like that,’ Baekhyun thought.

“By the way Kai, do you happen to know Seyoon’s favorite color, food, or the music she listens to? I think you’re the most reliable person I could ask about her. After all, you were friends since middle school. Am I right?” Luhan asked Kai mischievously.

‘Why is he asking me that? So…so, it is true then…this brat,’ Kai thought. “I don’t know. Ask someone else,” he said aloofly.

 “Alright, I’ll just ask her then. Again, thanks for the notes,” Luhan said before turning around, leaving Kai his spirited smile.

\---

“Seyoon!” Seyoon who was on her way to the student council room turned around to see the face of the person calling her name. Although without looking back, she already had a hint of who that person was. As expected, it was Luhan.

Seyoon looked at him, still thinking of what happened in the cafeteria. For a moment, she thought she was able to get out of that uneasy situation earlier. But she also knew that she and Luhan were studying in the same school, have the same circle of friends, and would eventually bumped to each other like right now. After all, it is a small world. “Uhm…I’m in a hurry. We have a meeting in…”

“…the student council. I know. I asked Baekhyun earlier,” Luhan said.

“If you have anything to say, please hurry up.”

“Well, about what I’ve said earlier…”

“Luhan, you see…” Luhan stared at her wide-eyed. For the first time in a long long time, it was only at that moment that he heard Seyoon calling him by his name. His heart pounded for a moment as he stared at her. “If this is one of your ways to tease me or trick me, please stop now. It is not good to play with other people’s feelings,” she said to him.

“No! I’m not kidding. I know it is hard to believe but trust me, I’m serious about this,” he said to Seyoon with the sincerest eyes.  ‘After I found out that Kai already has a girlfriend, I know it is the right time. It is now or never,’ Luhan thought.

“Ah…” Seyoon kept on gazing somewhere else just to avoid having eye contact with Luhan.

“Actually the reason why I wanted to talk to you is to tell you that I don’t want to pressure you about this. I wanted for you to think about this carefully. I’ll wait whenever you are ready. I know it’s an abrupt question. And even though, we knew each other for a long time, I know that we’re not that close. So I was thinking maybe let’s just get to know each other first,” Luhan said with a seemingly worried face whether Seyoon would agree or not.

“What do you mean?” Seyoon raised her eyebrow. Getting to know each other? Just this morning and these past days, Luhan kept on teasing her here and there. But now, he wanted to get close to her? Seyoon still can’t believe what Luhan was saying to her. And she still doesn’t she could even open herself in a friendly relationship with him.

“Just give me a day to prove myself that I am sincere with you. Just a day of us together, introducing ourselves like we’ve never met before. I want to start our relationship in a good way. Let’s forget our awkward first meeting in the past. How is that?”

“Just the two us? You mean a da…”

“Date? No! If the idea of a date pressured you, just think of it as a get-together or just meeting someone for the first time. It’s not a date.”

“But if it is just the two us, I will surely feel uneasy.”

“Fine. If you want, you can bring someone with you. I can bring my friends too. It will be a group hangout then,” he said to her, still trying to convince Seyoon.

“I’ll think about it,” she said.

“Okay!” Luhan replied with a smile. That answer was enough for him for now. At least, it is not a ‘no’. At least, she would think about it. It means, there was still hope for him. “I have to go now. Lay and Xiumin are probably looking for me. See you,” he said.

She stared at Luhan as he left the school building. She let out a deep sigh when he heard Baekhyun calling her name. She turned around when she saw Baekhyun and Kai coming to her direction.

She didn’t know that Kai was observing her and Luhan halfway of their conversation. Although Kai wanted to just walk past by them, but his body seemed frozen in place as he observed the two talking (in his eyes) comfortably. Good thing, Baekhyun came when Luhan already left making it looked like he was with Baekhyun all along.

Seyoon looked at Kai, hoping that he didn’t see her talking to Luhan or that he still didn’t know what happened earlier in the cafeteria. They made an eye contact for a few seconds when Baekhyun interrupted.

“What are you still doing here? I thought you were already in the student council room. We have a meeting right?”

“Ah…Well, I am on my way. Let’s just go together.”

“Okay. Kai, we have to go. I’ll just see you tomorrow,” Baekhyun said to Kai.

Seyoon looked at Kai. For a few seconds, they stared at each other as if waiting that the other would start talking. However Seyoon find the courage to speak first. “I’ll just see you later,” she told Kai. Kai just nodded at her. “Let’s go Baekhyun.” Baekhyun tapped Kai’s shoulder before he followed Seyoon towards the student council room.

When the two were almost a few meters apart from where they left Kai, they saw Chanyeol waiting for them in the hallway.

“Seyoon~!” he said while waving at her happily. “Hi Baek!”

“What are you doing here?” he asked him as he tried to trap his friend in a headlock.

“Why?” Chanyeol tried to escape from Baekhyun’s headlock. Lucky for Chanyeol and his height, he easily got away from Baekhyun’s headlock. “You have a meeting right? I don’t want to go home alone so I’ll just wait for you until you are done,” he replied to the smaller guy. As the three were walking towards the student council room, Chanyeol suddenly spoke. “Seyoon, about what that brat asked you earlier, you’re not thinking about it right? I mean you don’t think he’s being serious about it, right?” he asked Seyoon.

Seyoon looked at her concerned friend. For a moment, she recalled what Luhan had said to her, his sincerity, and his invitation for a group date…or bonding, if that’s why he wanted to think of it. She still doesn’t know if the answer to Luhan’s questions and she doesn’t want to think about it either. Maybe she needed more time. Besides, she still doesn’t know if she should say it to Kai or not.

“You’re not thinking of it right?” Chanyeol insisted again.

“Yah! It’s Seyoon’s personal problem. Stop asking her or else she’ll really think about it,” Baekhyun said to him.

“No! I didn’t mean it Seyoon. Let’s just think of happy thoughts, okay? After you’re meeting, I’ll treat you to the ddeokbeokki stall,” Chanyeol said.

“Haha…Don’t worry about it. Alright, we’ll go to the ddeokbeokki stall later. You promised to treat me, okay?” she said to Chanyeol just for the sake of calming him and stop worrying about her anymore.

“I just see you then. You too, Baekhyun! I’ll just wait outside,” he said happily before he left.

“Sorry for Chanyeol’s insistence. Whatever your problem with Luhan just ask us for help. We’re always here for you.”

“Thank you,” she replied with a smile.

‘I wonder if I’d tell her that Kai already knew,’ Baekhyun thought.

\---

Kai was staring at the ceiling of his room for about two hours now. Why was he acting like that? Even he couldn’t understand why the news of Luhan asking Seyoon out had a great impact on him. Just the moment of seeing the two talking at the main hallway this afternoon made his brain twisted in confusion. No matter how many times he thought of Seyoon and Luhan being in a relationship, he couldn’t keep his mind at ease like everything would be blurry and then his mind would shut down. “AAHH!” he shouted. Just then, he heard someone knocking on his door.

“Kai! Are you alright?” someone asked from the outside of his door. Suddenly, Chanyeol and Sehun went inside his room. “What’s wrong? What happened?” asked Chanyeol as he sat beside Kai.

“Huh? Ah…I just saw a cockroach flying there somewhere,” replied Kai. He couldn’t think of other excuse but this.

“A cockroach?” Chanyeol asked. Suddenly, he and Sehun dashed out of the room. “Seyoon! Seyoon! There’s a cockroach inside Kai’s room. What do we do?” he said. Seyoon, Kyungsoo, and Baekhyun just entered the house so they weren’t able to hear Kai’s shout earlier.

“Cockroach?” she said as she opened a closet near the entrance door. She scanned the whole closet before she grabbed the thing she was looking for. She entered Kai’s room when she saw Kai still sitting at the edge of his bed. “Where is it?” he asked Kai.

“Huh?”

“The cockroach, where did it fly?” she asked her again.

“Ah…it already flew outside the window.”

“Are you sure? Why don’t you go outside for a minute? I’ll just spray this cockroach repellent. You’re afraid of cockroach, right?”

“Right. That’s a good idea,” he said as he went outside, leaving Seyoon inside his room.

“How was it?” asked Chanyeol.

“Seyoon is already spraying some cockroach repellent.”

“Woo…For a moment, I thought we’re going to die there,” said Chanyeol. “By the way, here. We brought this from the ddeokbokki stall in front of our school. Seyoon insisted that we bring it here so you could taste it and we could eat it together,” Chanyeol said as he handed Kai a cup of ddeokbokki.

“Really? She said that,” Kai asked him.

“Said what?” asked Chanyeol.

“You just said it. She wanted to bring this here so I could eat together with you.”

“Yes. Why? Are you touched?” Chanyeol asked teasingly.

“No. It’s just that…”

“It’s just that?”

“Ah…” Before Kai even say what he was about to say, Seyoon opened the door of his room.

“It’s okay now. I think you just need to tidy up your room…properly,” she said to him.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. It’s your fault all along. Why won’t you clean your room properly?” said Chanyeol to Kai.

“Yah, stop teaching Kai as if you’re a clean person yourself. If only they knew how messy you were with all food wraps on the carpet and those magazines, those por…” , Chanyeol cupped Baekhyun’s mouth Baekhyun before he even blurted out what he was about to say.

“I know. I know. You don’t have to say it here,” said Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo and Sehun just smiled at the two of them. “Why don’t we start eating these?” said Kyungsoo.

“By the way, do you want to have dinner here?” asked Seyoon to the four boys.

“Sure!” they replied.

\---

“As expected of Seyoon and Kyungsoo’s combined cooking skills, it was the best!” said Chanyeol. Kyungsoo and Seyoon smiled at each other.

“Thank you for the food,” said Sehun.

“Well, we are happy to stay here a little longer but Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, and I have to be in our dorm before 9. There will be a meeting for the dormers tonight,” said Baekhyun.

“Me too. I also have to go. I still have to finish reading the books assigned to us,” said Sehun.

“Alright. I’ll just see you tomorrow then?” said Seyoon.

“Of course!” said Chanyeol.

“Kai, here’s your math notebook,” said Baekhyun as he handed Kai his math notebook.

“See you tomorrow,” said Kai before he closed the door of their house. Seyoon was already finished washing the dishes, and was about to enter her room.

“Seyoon…” Kai said.

“Yes?”

“Ah…” Kai thought for a second if he was going to ask Seyoon about Luhan or not. He didn’t know if it was right for him to interfere in Seyoon’s personal affairs. After all, they made a promise to each other not to interfere in each other’s personal businesses. But he also couldn’t stop thinking of the things that might come in the future especially if he knew that the person involved was the person he hated the most in this world, Luhan.

“What is it?”

“Ah…Thank you for spraying cockroach repellent in my room,” he said. ‘Lame. I’m such a loser,’ he said to himself.

“No problem. If you have any problem just tell me,” she said.

“Sure.” Just when Seyoon was about to enter her room, “And…” Kai interrupted her. “…if you also have any problem with anything, just ask me or tell me,” he said.

Seyoon looked surprised for a while. “Su..sure…” she said before she finally closed the door of her room.

 ‘What did I just say?’ Kai thought to himself. 


	21. Chapter 21

After having dinner with Seyoon and Kai, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol accompanied Sehun to the bus stop.

“I wonder if Seyoon is alright…” said Kyungsoo.

“I am worried about her too,” said Sehun.

“What are you worrying about? I’m sure that Seyoon could handle it,” said Baekhyun.

“But what if something happen again?” said Kyungsoo.

“What could possibly happen? It is not as if it is the first time that someone confesses his feelings to Seyoon,” said Baekhyun.

“Exactly…that’s what we’re talking about. Just remembering that guy who confessed to Seyoon when we were in middle school,” Kyungsoo.

“I neither like that guy nor Luhan,” said Chanyeol.

“It is not as if Kai would be there to protect her again, if you know what I mean,” said Kyungsoo.

“Besides, Kai still doesn’t know that Luhan asked Seyoon out,” said Sehun.

“Ahh…about that…”

“What about it, Baekhyun?” said Chanyeol as he raised his eyebrow. “You didn’t tell him, do you?”

“No! No! But it is Luhan that is involved here. Naturally, gossip would spread around as fast as machine gun. He heard it from some of our classmates.”

“What did he say?” asked Kyungsoo.

“Well, he looked pretty shocked but I think he could handle it. It is different now than when we were still in middle school. I mean, Kai’s world doesn’t just revolve around his friends anymore. Krystal is with him now. I don’t think he would interfere in Seyoon’s personal relationship,” said Baekhyun.

“So, it is up to us now to look after Seyoon in case something happen in the future,” said Kyungsoo. Sehun, Baekhyun, and Chanyeol nodded in confirmation.

 

~*~

_Kai opened his eyes only to be met with a couple of enthusiastic eyes. It was not only that their eyes were directly staring at each other. Their faces were too close to make the young boy flushed in red. “Ahh!” Kai got up from his bed._

_“HAHA! I told you he’ll be scared. HAHA!” said Baekhyun who was laughing so hard at the foot side of Kai’s bed._

_“I’m sorry. We thought we should surprise you,” said Kyungsoo whose face was also tinted red when he drew his head closer to Kai._

_“Hey, what are you still doing there? Get dress immediately. Your mom has prepared breakfast for us,” said Sehun who just entered Kai’s room._

_When Kai was going down, he heard laughter coming from the dining room. His heart suddenly beat rapidly when he heard the voice of someone he wasn’t able to see for almost a month because of their school vacation._

_“Kai! Hu…GHYUYI…rry…HFDGLSP…up!” said Chanyeol who was sitting beside Seyoon, talking with his mouth full._

_“Annyeong!” Seyoon greeted him with a smile._

_“Annyeong~,” Kai greeted shyly. It had been a month since he last saw his friends. But if there was someone he probably missed the most, even if he doesn’t admit it, it was Seyoon. After all, out of all his friends, Seyoon was the only one who was out of the country during the vacation. Ever since he met Seyoon, it was that one month vacation that he was first separated from her for a long time._

_“Grab your seats and start eating breakfast. It’s your first day as third years in middle school. It should be fun!” said Mr. Kim._

_“Look Kai, Chanyeol’s parents gave us boxes of oranges,” said Mrs. Kim as she entered the kitchen, holding a pitcher of fresh-squeezed orange juice._

_“Thank you!” said Kai to Chanyeol._

_“No problem! It is freshly harvested from our hometown. Hurry up! We came so early here just to pick you up,” said Chanyeol._

_“Ey, if only I knew, you were here to see Seyoon not me,” Kai whispered to Chanyeol._

_“Of course! It’s been a month since the last time I saw Seyoon. Why wouldn’t I miss her? Right, Seyoon?”_

_She nodded at Chanyeol. "In America, all I did was to stay at home for the whole month. My brother was too busy in school. And my parents were busy with their business. That’s why I was really excited to go back here,” she said to them smiling._

_“Don’t worry. Next vacation, I’ll tell your mom that you’ll be staying with us,” said Mr. Kim._

_“How about us Mr. Kim?” asked Chanyeol._

_“Don’t worry. If your parents approved, we’ll bring you along,” said Mr. Kim._

_Kai didn’t notice that he was observing Seyoon all this time as a simple smile formed in his face. Everything seemed to be in fast motion except for Seyoon. He only got out of his trance when Seyoon smiled at him. He suddenly revert his gaze somewhere else after having eye contact with her which confused Seyoon._

_On their way to the bus stop, Seyoon noticed that Kai was walking alone behind them. So she decided to walk with him. “Kai,” Kai shifted his head towards Seyoon who was walking beside him. “During breakfast a while ago, I noticed you gaze somewhere else when I looked at you, are you avoiding me or something?” she asked him._

_“Avoiding you? Why would I be avoiding you? Hehe…” Kai said nervously._

_“Then why are you avoiding my gaze like right now,” said Seyoon. Kai was obviously avoiding her eye contact even when they were talking side by side. “Don’t tell me you don’t miss me after not seeing each other for a month?” she teased him._

_“Huh?” Kai’s face turned red because of Seyoon’s question. ‘Why would she ask such question? And how would I answer it? If I say I miss him, what would she think? If I say I don’t, she might be upset. Ah, silly Seyoon,’ thought Kai._

_“Haha, you don’t have to answer it. I’m just joking,” she said smiling before she walked ahead with Kyungsoo._

_Kai couldn’t contain the smile forming on his lips. But he also noticed something different to Seyoon. It was like she’s different. The way she talked to him right now and her joke, she was not the demure girl he met last year. Just the way she talked to Kyungsoo and the rest of the boys, she seemed more comfortable with them now. ‘She seemed more mature…’ Kai thought._

_“Kai, what are you still doing there?” Chanyeol called him from the door bus._

\---

_“I wish we’re in the same class again,” said Kyungsoo. The six went near a giant bulletin board at the center of the hallway. Since it was still early, there are still few students in the hallway. They were able to have a full glimpse of the list of the students per section._

_“There’s my name!” shouted Baekhyun, who saw his name first on the board._

_“My name is there too!” said Kyungsoo._

_“Ah, I saw my name. Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, we’re on the same class!” said Seyoon happily._

_“I saw my name. We’re in the same section too,” said Sehun._

_They looked at Kai and Chanyeol who were obviously nervous standing behind them. Chanyeol clasped his hands tightly, whispering chants and prayers. “Please…please…”_

_The two looked at the board. “That’s my name!” Chanyeol shouted happily when he saw his name._

_“See, I knew you would be included,” said Baekhyun to Chanyeol._

_Chanyeol gave him a tight hug. “Thank you for knocking me off when I fell asleep while studying. Kyungsoo, thank you for giving me midnight snacks,” he said to both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun._

_“Kai, I don’t see your name,” said Sehun._

_Kai looked desperate as he looked for his name on the list. “Don’t worry. If my name is there, it is impossible that yours is not included,” said Chanyeol._

_“But…” Kai was nervous not seeing his name on any of the sections. If only he listened to Seyoon during their tutorial time. If only he copied notes neatly on his notebook. If only…if only he studies well, he might be included in the same section as his friends. But no matter where he looked, his name was not there._

_Suddenly, Seyoon noticed something. At the bottommost part of the list, a name seemed to be covered by the tape that pasted the paper to the board. When Seyoon tried to lift it up a little, she was surprised. “Kai! Your name is here! It’s here!” she shouted. The boys went to look for it, and she was right. Kai’s name was at the bottommost list of the top 40 students._

_Kai’s face lightened up with a sign of relief as he saw his name. He held both of Seyoon’s hands. “Thank you for teaching me after school!” he said as he pulled Seyoon in a hug. “Kamsahamnida!”_

_Chanyeol, who couldn’t stand the situation, also joined the hug. “What are you doing?” asked Kai._

_“Why? You’re my friends. I’m so happy that we’re in the same section!” he said happily._

_“Ahh…you two are squeezing me,” said Seyoon._

_“I think you hugged her enough,” said Sehun._

_“Sorry,” said Kai and Chanyeol as they broke from the hug._

_“Let’s go to our room. I wonder who would be my seatmate for this year,” said Baekhyun._

_“Let’s go Seyoon!” said Chanyeol, wishing that he and Seyoon would be seatmate. He’s been seatmates with Baekhyun ever since primary school. He really wished a change of seatmate for this year. And he’s resolution, it would be Seyoon._

_“I’m sorry guys but the teacher said she wanted to see me before class. You just go ahead,” said Seyoon._

_After talking with her teacher in the faculty room, Seyoon was on her way to her classroom when she noticed the student in front of her dropped his handkerchief. “Excuse me? Excuse me?” she called repeatedly. It took a while before the student noticed that someone was calling him._

_“Aa..aa..are you…you..tal..ta..talking to me?” he stuttered as he turned around facing her._

_“You seemed to drop this,” said Seyoon as she handed him the handkerchief. However, when Seyoon almost touched the student’s hand, he suddenly withdrawn it nervously. “Is this not yours?” she asked again._

_“So..so..sor..sorry,” he said as he grabbed the handkerchief and ran away until Seyoon couldn’t see his shadows anymore._

_Seyoon was shocked for a moment seeing that student ran away from her as if she scared him like hell. For just a few glimpse of him, Seyoon knew that he was not as fragile as he acted. He possessed very intense-looking eyes despite him wearing those thick eye-glasses. And he seemed too tall to be scared to someone as short as her._

_Leaving the incident aside, she went to her classroom located at the uppermost floor of the middle school building. When she went inside, she saw a vacant seat ready for her beside Kai. “Seyoon, here,” Kai called her._

_Chanyeol was sulking when he saw Seyoon sat beside Kai. He couldn’t do anything. After all, he lost in their manly game to choose their seating assignment. If only he won first in rock-paper-scissor, he would be able to choose his seatmate. In the end, he was seating beside Kyungsoo at the back of Kai and Seyoon’s seats while Baekhyun and Sehun were seating in front. Another thing that pissed him off was that Baekhyun didn't choose him to be his seatmate. He must be tired of seating with him too, he thought._

_“What did you talk about with the teacher in the faculty room?” asked Kai._

_“Well, they say I have high grades. However, I still need to have some extra-curricular activities. Since I just transferred here last year, I still don’t have any club to join to. But now, I am required to join at least one club,” she said to them._

_“Well, we have a lot of clubs here in school. I am a member of the dance club together with Sehun,” said Kai._

_“But, I really don’t know how to dance. Besides, I just like watching people dance but not performing the dance myself.”_

_“How about joining the glee club? Kyungsoo and I were part of it,” said Baekhyun._

_“Or, for novelty, you could join home economics club where Kyungsoo was a member of. He is also a member of the student council like Sehun,” said Kai._

_“I didn’t know that Kyungsoo was a member of a lot of clubs,” Seyoon said._

_“Well, I just have a lot of interests. I am not the only one who is a member of a lot of clubs. Sehun is a member of the dance club, student council, and the sports club.” Kyungsoo replied._

_“How about you Chanyeol, aren’t you a member of any club?” asked Seyoon._

_“Me? Haha! For the record, I am a member of the coolest club in school. I am just a member of the music club. Well, you may think we’re similar to glee club but we’re not. We actually play a lot of musical instruments. In fact, I am part of the classical band, as well as the rock band,” Chanyeol boasted happily._

_“Ey, it is not only you who was the member of that club. I am the vocalist of their band,” said Baekhyun._

_“Really? That’s great!” said Seyoon._

_“So, whose club are you going to join?” asked Kai._

_“Uhm…I really don’t know. All of your clubs seemed interesting.”_

_“If you want, we can tour you to the different clubs after class,” said Kyungsoo._

_“That would be great! Thank you so much,” she replied._

~*~

 

The next day, Kai and Seyoon walked to the school without any companion. In Kai’s opinion, there’s a probability that Chanyeol overslept again after having their dinner at their place plus their dorm meeting last night. He had no choice but to walk with Seyoon to school with just the two of them.

In front of the school, there seemed to be a very unlikely sight. No, for Kai, it was a very unlikely person waiting for them to arrive. “Seyoon!” Luhan shouted when he saw Seyoon and Kai coming towards the entrance gate. He looked at Kai who was intensely staring at him. “Oh, hi Kai!” he said as he gave him the smile that Kai hated the most.

Seyoon just walked past by him towards the entrance without looking back, leaving Luhan and Kai behind. “Aren’t you going after her?” asked Kai.

“Me? No. I don’t want her to be intimidated by me. I’ll just wait until she gets comfortable with my presence,” Luhan replied confidently.

Kai tried to pull a smirk on his face. “Tsk.” No matter how much he wanted to ask Luhan if he was serious on asking Seyoon out, but he couldn’t. As much as he wanted to walk past the border line, he couldn’t and wouldn’t. He didn’t want to interfere in Seyoon’s personal affairs. After all, he was the one who asked Seyoon in the first place about not interfering in each other’s business. No matter how much he wanted to protect Seyoon like what he did when they were in middle school, he knew he couldn’t anymore.

While thinking of Seyoon and Luhan Kai didn’t notice that Krystal already arrived. Krystal, who was used of walking with Kai to the school, was confused why Kai was still standing in front of Luhan and seemed not noticing her presence. But she couldn’t greet him or call his name since their relationship was still concealed to everyone. She just walked to the school without Kai.

“Oh, I think someone was waiting for you,” said Luhan, who noticed Krystal walking towards the school.

“Huh?” Kai asked curiously.

“Never mind. Why don’t we walk together? After all, we’re classmates,” he said as he placed his arm on Kai’s shoulder.

“Leave me alone. I could walk to the school without a companion,” Kai said as he left Luhan standing in front of the gate. ‘Someday, I’ll get to you,’ Kai thought. 


	22. Chapter 22

“Annyeong!” Kyungsoo greeted happily as he entered their classroom.

“Annyeong!” Sehun, and Seyoon greeted him.

“Where’s Chanyeol and Baekhyun?” asked Sehun.

“They’re probably on their way here. I knocked on their door this morning. If I didn’t knock it, Baekhyun was probably still sleeping right now. Our dorm head said that there will be a surprised inspection of rooms for sanitary purposes. You know how Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s room looked like. They probably took a night to clean their messy room,” said Kyungsoo.

Lay, Xiumin, and Chanyeol entered the room. All of them yawned at the same time and their faces showed their lack of sleep last night.

“Good morning Seyoon~” Chanyeol greeted with his lowest energetic mode ever before he sat beside Sehun at the back and shoved his head to his desk, entering into a morning nap.

“If only there are no surprise inspections today, we’re not like this,” said Xiumin who were also staying at the dorm with Lay and Luhan.

“By the way Seyoon, Luhan said that I give this to you,” said Lay as he gave Seyoon a box of Chinese sweets.

“It’s not that we’re interfering in Luhan’s personal affairs with you, but we really hope that you consider his sincerity to you. Although he’s been surrounded by a lot of girls, he never ask anyone out. In fact, we were surprise that he ask you out. I think he’s really sincere,” said Xiumin.

Seyoon grabbed the box from Lay’s hand. Lay and Xiumin smiled at her. “If you have anything you want to know about Luhan, just ask us. We’re friends since we are young. That’s why I am betting my whole life just to prove that he’s a really nice guy,” said Xiumin.

“Well, I hope what you are saying is true. We don’t want Seyoon to be involved in another trouble just because of some random guy,” said Kyungsoo.

“Another trouble?” asked Lay and Seyoon.

“Remember what happened when we were in third year middle school? We’re just concerned that it might happen again,” said Sehun.

“Oh that. Thanks for your concerns but I don’t think that would happen again. Besides, I am different now than I was before. I think I could handle myself better,” she replied to Kyungsoo and Sehun.

“May we know what kind of incident it was?” asked Xiumin.

“It’s a long story. Besides, I don’t think Seyoon wants to remember it,” said Kyungsoo as he looked at Seyoon. Both Lay and Xiumin looked at Seyoon as if they really wanted to know what happened.

Indeed, it was not really a good memory for Seyoon and her friends. But for her, she still wanted to remember it clearly and vividly for she wanted that feeling of being protected and cared of. She wanted to remember that feeling of being important. Because that’s the time when she found out how she was important to her friends, especially to Kai. And maybe that was the time when she realized who she really liked.

 

~*~

_“Why Seyoon, why? Why did you decided to join the glee club and the home economics club? And yet you didn’t even consider joining the music club. Why?” pleaded Chanyeol._

_“Sorry. Even though the music club is interesting, I really don’t know how to play any instruments. Besides, rock music is not really my thing. But I listened to it,” said Seyoon as she tried to calm Chanyeol who was begging her for days to be one of the vocalists of their band._

_“That’s just how it is Chanyeol. Just accept the fact that she choose other clubs, right Seyoon? So, let’s go home. I have some questions regarding our assignment,” said Kai to Seyoon._

_“Ah, I’m sorry Kai. I couldn’t go with you. Kyungsoo and I have a meeting in our club. We might stay here a little longer. About our assignment, here, have my notebook. I already answered the first three questions. Just look for the pattern on how I answered it, it might help you. And, don’t worry, I think I can go home alone” said Seyoon to Kai._

_Kai was shocked for a moment. Normally she would say, “Alright, let’s go!” enthusiastically. Or, he expected her to answer, “Alright. I’m sorry Kyungsoo but can you tell our club that I have more important things to do. Let’s go Kai!” Or at least, maybe she could have told him, “I have a club meeting. Is it alright if you wait for me here? After we’re done, we can go together.” But none of those were said by her. Instead, she wanted him to leave her. And she said that she could go home alone. Kai let out a deep sigh. ‘She really changed a lot after a month. She’s now more mature than before,’ he thought._

_“That’s just how it is Kai. Just accept the fact that Seyoon already has some commitments regarding her extra-curricular activities. Just go home,” teased Chanyeol._

_“Tsk. Alright, I’ll just go ahead. Are you sure you’re okay going home alone?” he asked her again, hoping that she might change her mind._

_But all she did was to reply with a big smile and an affirmative, “Yes!”_

_“Okay, we have to go now. Let’s go Seyoon,” said Kyungsoo._

_“Okay. Bye! See you guys tomorrow!” she said to them as she left together with Kyungsoo to the school building._

_“But Seyoon are you sure you’re okay to go home alone? I mean, it might already be dark when we finish,” said the concerned Kyungsoo._

_“Actually I am still a little afraid. But I don’t want Kai to worry about me too much. I don’t want him to think that I can’t handle myself and that I’m being too dependent on him. Besides, I have to learn how to commute on my own,” said Seyoon._

_“Well, although it’s a good idea to be independent. Sometimes, it is not wrong that we depend to someone else especially when we know that that someone was the person we trusted the most,” said Kyungsoo._

_Seyoon nodded at him and smiled. “I would take that advice. Thank you!”_

_“Always,” replied Kyungsoo._

_The two didn’t know that someone was observing them from one of the windows above. He observed as Kai and his friends left first. A smile formed in his face when he saw Seyoon and Kyungsoo stayed behind._

\---

_“Ahh!” Kai grunted as he stared at his assignment. No matter how hard he looked or stared at his notebook, he couldn’t understand anything from it. ‘It is better if Seyoon is here. She can explain better than this notes of her’ he thought. He returned to his bed and stared at the ceiling for a while. “Stupid extra-curricular activies…” he muttered silently._

_Suddenly, there was a knock coming from his door. “Kai…” her mother called her._

_“Come in,” he said as he sat on his bed._

_“Are you doing your homework? Here, I bring snacks for you,” her mom said as she laid the plate on the desk. “Oh, why are the notes here more neat than the other?” her mom asked as she saw the two open notebooks on top of Kai’s desk._

_“The other is not mine. Guess which one?” Kai jokingly said._

_“Of course, the neat one is not yours. Is this Seyoon’s?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“As expected. But isn’t she coming here? Aren’t you going to study together?” her mom asked._

_“No. She’s busy in some extra-curricular activities. I borrowed her notebook for reference,” he said as he lay again in his bed._

_“Oh. Well, do your best in finishing your homework,” her mom said as she grabbed the tray, ready to leave the room._

_“Mom!” Kai called._

_“Yes?” her mom peeked again inside._

_“I just want to ask something.”_

_“About what?”_

_“Uhh…” Kai was hesitant to ask at first but then he decided that the right person to ask for advice would be his mom. “Well, I noticed that Seyoon changed lately.”_

_“Changed? What do you mean change?”_

_“Well, the way she speaks and she’s becoming more independent now compared to what she was before,” Kai said to his mom._

_“Oh. Ahh…well, generally you are already in the age where changes really happen rapidly. Does she sound more mature than before?” she asked. Kai just nodded at her. “It’s just natural. Besides, they say that girls mature faster than the boys. My son, you and Seyoon are already on the stage where unusual things occur not only physically but also emotionally and psychologically as well. In fact, this is mostly the time when people of your age depends more on their feelings and instinct rather than their brains. They tend to be more aggressive and more emotional than before. This is also probably the time when you’re feeling changes especially to someone in the opposite gender. But believe me; no matter what you feel right now, you must think first if it was really true or just the result of sudden rush inside your body.”_

_“I’m just asking why she became more independent now and more mature. I’m not saying that I have feelings for her,” Kai denied intensely._

_“Haha…I know. I’m just saying this to you. Even if it is not Seyoon that you like, even if it is some other girls, I’m just saying, you must think of it carefully before you make a move. As for Seyoon, it is just natural for her to become more independent now. She’s been here for quite a while. She probably adjusted well here that’s why she’s more comfortable now. I understand what you feel. You’re probably concerned for her. It’s just natural. After all, now you are like siblings. She probably thinks of you as an older brother. And if she really matured now, she’s probably thinking that not all the time she could depend on you. That’s why she’s probably trying to show you that she could do things by herself.”_

_Kai just nodded at her, satisfied with the enlightenment his mother gave him. As expected, mothers know best. If he probably didn’t ask his mom now, his head would burst anytime soon. If it was true that Seyoon just wanted to be independent and not always depend on him, then probably he should trust her that she could really do things on her own now. Maybe the feelings he has for Seyoon was that of a brother-like feeling. Maybe he was too concerned because he treated Seyoon as his sister. Maybe it’s just like that. Maybe…_

\---

_“Are you sure you don’t want me to send you home? It’s okay for me,” Kyungsoo insisted to Seyoon._

_“No, I’m really okay. Besides, all I have to do is to ride a bus and just walk a short distance to our house. It’s nothing to be scared of,” she replied, trying to look as confident as she was._

_“Alright. Well I am going the opposite way. I’ll just see you tomorrow.”_

_“See you tomorrow,” she said as the two waved each other goodbye._

_‘It is not something to be afraid of,’ Seyoon thought as she walked towards the bus stop. It was not too far from the main entrance of the school. Besides, there are still a few students at this hour. But the path towards the bus stop wasn’t well-lit. The light flickered every now and then._

_“Hey, I heard there is another victim from the nearby school,” she heard some students who were also walking towards the bus stop._

_“Really? That’s sad. I wonder who is doing all of those things? I just felt sorry for the victim,” someone replied._

_“Right. I heard that the suspect mostly targets middle school girls because they were mostly defenseless,” the other replied._

_Seyoon didn’t want to hear more of it as she ran fast towards the bus stop. What she didn’t know was someone was observing her ever since she left the school building. If it wasn’t for the presence of a lot of students, he probably got near her by now._

_~*~_

 

Lay, Xiumin, Chanyeol, Sehun, Kyungsoo, and Seyoon were already at the cafeteria when Baekhyun and Luhan arrived. But instead of sitting on their table, Luhan sat on the table just right beside their table.

“What are you doing there?” Xiumin asked him.

“Well, as much as I wanted to eat with you guys, I think you must ask Seyoon first if it is alright for me to sit there with you. I don’t want her to be intimidated by me. She might leave when I sit there,” said Luhan.

Seyoon closed her eyes with a seemingly angry facial expression but she tried hard to suppress it. ‘This guy is making me guilty. Tsk,’ she thought. “It’s alright. You can sit here if you want. I don’t own this table anyway. And…” she let out a deep sigh. “I won’t leave.”

With that, Luhan smiled, grabbed his bag, and sat on the empty seat beside Chanyeol. Chanyeol already made sure that he was sitting beside Seyoon so that Luhan won’t have a chance to sit beside her. Chanyeol stared at him with a sulking face as Luhan sat beside him.

Just when they were about to eat their lunch, someone went near them. “Is there still a vacant seat for me?” asked Kai.

Sehun pointed the empty seat beside him. Kai sat opposite of Luhan. He stared at Luhan as he sat on his vacant seat.

“What brought you here? I thought you have some ‘THINGS’ to do?” Luhan teased, not wanting Kai to know that he already knew his secret.

“Well, this is where I originally eat. And they are my friends. I don’t think there’s nothing wrong joining them ‘AGAIN’ for lunch,” Kai emphasized.

“Whatever. Okay, since we are all complete, I’ll be the one to buy our drinks. Don’t worry. For a week of sitting with you guys, I already know the drinks that you like. Oh!” Luhan looked at Kai. “I don’t know the flavor of juice that you like.”

“You don’t have to worry. Since I’ve been gone for a long time, I’ll be the one to buy your drinks,” said Kai as he stood up and grabbed the purse from his bag.

“Kai!” Luhan called him. “I don’t think you know Seyoon’s preferred juice flavor.”

“Huh?” Seyoon looked at Luhan with her eyebrows met furiously.

‘How would I not know? I am the one who introduced it to her. Of course, it is persimmon juice. Or maybe she already…’ Kai thought.

“I think she like apple juice,” Luhan said to him.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol looked at each other. Since when does she change her preference? This guy was saying nonsense, they thought.

 “Alright,” Kai replied gloomily. Before Seyoon even made a protest, he already left towards the vending machine.

When Kai left, Seyoon looked at Luhan angrily. “What?” Luhan asked her.

“Don’t decide things for me. You’re starting to intimidate me now,” she said coldly to him.

“Sorry...I just thought that you might be fed up drinking the same flavor of juice every day.”

“No. And never will be,” she said as she stood up walking towards the vending machine. She went near Kai, who was already pressing the buttons one by one based on the flavor of juice his friends like.

Before Kai even pressed the apple juice option, Seyoon held his hand. “I prefer persimmon juice,” she said as she pressed the persimmon juice option herself.

“I never thought you still like that flavor after all this years,” Kai said to her.

Seyoon’s eyes widened as she felt her cheeks feeling hotter. “I…I can’t help it. The flavor already lingers in my taste buds. My taste bud would reject other flavor,” she said, trying to look cold and emotionless. Although inside, she was feeling embarrassed thinking that Kai might misinterpret her, knowing that he was the one who introduced the flavor to her a few years ago.

“Well you have to thank me for introducing that to you,” he teased with a pleasant smile. Seyoon felt her heart beating rapidly when she saw his smile. It was the smile that made her heart beat a few years ago when she visited Kai in his dance practice.

‘Why are you giving me that smile?’ she thought. “What are you saying?” she said embarrassedly as she grabbed the can and quickly went back to their lunch table. Kai couldn’t contain the smile on his lips as it got wider, reaching the tips of his ears. It’s been a while since he teased Seyoon. He felt as if a weight was lifted from his heart. And it felt good…


	23. Chapter 23

~*~

_“Kai, I think you should go ahead. We have some things to do in our club,” Seyoon said to Kai as she packed her bag and cleared her desk._

_Kai swayed his head. “No. We’re leaving together. Sehun and I will have a dance practice later. I will just wait for you in case we finish first.”_

_“That’s great. I’ll wait for you then. Sehun, Chanyeol, and Baekhyun, see you tomorrow,” said Seyoon as she left with Kyungsoo._

_“Hey, have you heard about this maniac roaming around this area? There are already five victims from the neighboring school,” said Baekhyun._

_“Maniac? I thought it was just a case of robbery,” said Chanyeol._

_“No. It’s actually both. I heard the suspect stole some items from the victim,” said Sehun._

_“Right. But the scariest is that the suspect cuts the victims hair for I don’t know what he might do with it. Isn’t that a maniac?” said Baekhyun._

_“That’s scary. We must be careful then,” said Kai._

_“Don’t worry. No one would have an interest on you or us. But we have to be careful for Seyoon,” said Baekhyun._

_“Why?” asked Kai._

_“I heard the victims are mostly girls especially…” said Sehun._

_“Especially?”_

_“Those with long hair,” said Baekhyun._

_“That means…” said Kai._

_“You have to be with Seyoon no matter what. Don’t let her go home alone.” said Baekhyun._

_“If you can’t fulfill your duty, I’ll break you in half,” said Chanyeol._

_“We must be careful then,” said Kai. The other three guys nodded at him. It was the first time that this kind of case happened in their school. And it was also the first time that they have someone to protect to. And for them, at least, it was nerve-wracking but exciting at the same time. After all, boys love adventures especially as challenging as this one._

_“But I have one favor to ask you guys,” said Kai._

_“What is it?” asked Baekhyun._

_“Although we are protecting Seyoon, can we, at least, not let her know that we are protecting her? What I mean is…”_

_“We understand. You don’t want her to feel over-protected,” said Sehun._

_“Don’t worry,” said Baekhyun and Chanyeol._

\---

_“There are new members from the lower years and they will be joining us today. So, in order for us to get to know each other, we decided that we will be baking cookies and bread that we will donate to the daycare near our school,” said Taemin, the club president. “And you will be working in groups. We will assign one junior member with two senior members.”_

_Seyoon and Kyungsoo were excited to meet their hoobae who would join them. Normally, there are only few male members of their club expecting that it was home economics. However, the hoobae that would be joining them was unexpectedly male and someone familiar to Seyoon._

_The hoobae walked towards them with his head lowered and his gaze fixed on the floor. “Aa—annyeonghaseyo,” he said shyly to them._

_“Hello. We will be your group mates. I am Kyungsoo and this is Seyoon.”_

_‘Se—seyoon?’ the student thought. “Nice to meet you sunbae-nim. I am Hu-a..Huang Zitao. You can call me Tao,” said the student with the stuttering voice._

_“Nice to meet you Tao,” said Seyoon as she tried to reach her hand to Tao, whose gaze was still fixed on the floor. Tao reached his trembling hand to Seyoon as he gave her a handshake. “You can look at us now. It is not as if we will eat you if look at us on eye-level,” she said to him as she felt Tao’s anxiety through his hand._

_“She’s right. We are not scary. In fact, Seyoon is also a new member. I think it would be a great experience for both of you,” Kyungsoo said to him._

_Tao tried to straighten his neck and look at his sunbaenims in the eye. But there’s one thing he really can’t stand, something that he felt nervous every time he sees, something about…Seyoon._

_“Oh, I felt like I’ve seen you before. Where was it again?” Seyoon tried to recall when she had a full glimpse of Tao’s face. “Ah! The guy who dropped his handkerchief, it was you!”_

_“Ah—ah…yes. I’m sorry. I am just nervous to talk to other people since I am new here. By the way, I forgot to say thank you.”_

_“No problem. It’s good that we see each other again,” she said as she smiled at him. Tao couldn’t hide the blushing of his cheeks as he tried to avert his eyes on the floor again._

_“Let’s start…what should we bake?” said Kyungsoo._

\---

_Kai’s dance practice finished first so he dashed his way towards the adjacent building to wait for Seyoon. He reached the room where the home economics club was staying. He tried to peak on a small window on the door when he saw Kyungsoo and Seyoon happily talking to each other. But, he also saw another guy talking to them. Every now and then, the guy would have few glimpses of Seyoon which Seyoon didn’t notice but Kai knew perfectly well as he was observing them. ‘I never saw this guy before,’ he thought._

_When their meeting finished, Kai saw Seyoon still talking to Kyungsoo and the guy as they walked out the door._

_“That’s where you live? I live there too,” said Seyoon as she was happily talking to Tao. Kai just looked at them with a stern face which changed when Kyungsoo and Seyoon waved at him._

_“Kai!” Seyoon ran to Kai and greeted him. She was followed by Kyungsoo and Tao from behind. “Let me introduce to you our club mate and hoobae, Tao. Tao, this is our friend Kai,” she said to him._

_“Hi.” said Kai._

_“Annyeonghaseyo. I am Tao,” Tao said as he bowed to Kai. “Well, I have to leave now. Bye Kyungsoo and Seyoon,” he said as he tried to leave._

_“Wait! You said you live on the same street as us. Why don’t you just come with us?” said Seyoon._

_“Ahh…is that alright?” he said shyly._

_“Of course. Besides, it’s already dark. At least, you are accompanied by us, right Kai?”_

_“Sure,” Kai said coldly._

_“Well, I have to go now. Bye! See you tomorrow!” said Kyungsoo as he left the three alone._

_“Are you a new student?” Kai asked Tao._

_“Yes. I am supposed to be in the same year as you guys but I have some problems while transferring here so I was put in a lower year,” said Tao._

_“He’s the same age as us,” said Seyoon._

_The three stayed silent all this time while riding the bus. There are times when Kai would catch Tao looking at Seyoon. He was sitting in between them and every time he turned his head Tao would gaze somewhere else. But he knew who he was staring at. As they went down the bus, Seyoon already waved goodbye to Tao, who was going the opposite direction. Kai just observed them as he wait for Seyoon._

_“That guy is weird,” he said to her._

_“What do you mean?”_

_“I don’t know. He just looked weird. Even though he really looks weak wearing those eyeglasses and the way he stutter when he talked, but his eyes would say otherwise,” said Kai._

_“Well, that’s what I thought too when I first met him. But I think, he is just naturally shy. Besides, he said that he came from China. He must have a hard time adjusting here,” she said._

_“But you also came from another country before you came here, but you are not that fearful as him.”_

_“That,” Seyoon smiled at him. “That I owe to you and our friends. If I didn’t meet you, I might not adjust well here. Thank you for always being there for me,” she said as she gave him another of her lenient smile. “Oh, we’re already here. I’ll just see you tomorrow,” she said as she waved him goodbye and entered their gate._

_Kai just stood there smiling while thinking of what Seyoon had said to her. ‘Thanks to me…I’m such a good friend,’ he thought as he went home with the smile still plastered on his face._

\---

_“We don’t have club meeting today but you can go ahead,” Seyoon said to Kai._

_‘Wait. She doesn’t have a club meeting and yet she wanted me leave ahead,’ Kai thought. “Why?” Kai asked her._

_“Kyungsoo, Tao, and I are buying ingredients for the cookies we are making. It might take a long time and you might get bored. Remember the last time I ask you to buy some ingredients with me? You insisted that I should buy faster because bakeshop doesn’t interest you.”_

_“Did I say that? No, I don’t remember it. Bakeshop is an interesting place. Besides…ah…my mom asked me to buy her something. So, I’ll go with you,” said Kai._

_“He’s the one who said not to be over-protective of Seyoon and yet he is the one who’s being overprotective,” Baekhyun whispered to Chanyeol._

_Chanyeol nodded. “Maybe he just want to take all the credit for protecting Seyoon,” he whispered back. Baekhyun nodded at him._

_“What are you saying?” asked Kai._

_“Nothing. By the way, who’s Tao?” asked Chanyeol._

_“He’s our club mate. He’s the same age as us but he’s in the lower year,” said Kyungsoo._

_“Oh. Well, Baekhyun and I have to go. We have our band practice. We’ll just see you guys tomorrow,” said Chanyeol._

_“Can I come with you?” asked Sehun._

_“Sure. Let’s go,” said Baekhyun_

\---

_As expected, Kai couldn’t stand staying in this kind of place. First of all, he never cooked. And second, he never baked so nothing in this shop interest a single strand of his hair. All he cares about were the products that these baking equipment and ingredients could make. But he had no choice. He didn’t like the way Tao looked at Seyoon. Even though he looked weak, there was really something in his gaze that creep him out. But she seemed okay with him. Kai observed them as the three were happily talking about this ingredient and that ingredient._

_“Kai,” Seyoon called her as he noticed Kai just standing far behind them. “You said you’re going to buy something for your mom. What is it? I might help you find it,” she said._

_“Ah…what is it? Potholder!” said Kai._

_“That’s upstairs, let’s go. Kyungsoo, Tao, we’ll just go upstairs to buy potholder for Aunt Kim. Let’s just see each other in the counter,” said Seyoon._

_“Wow, these potholders are cute. Which one do you want?” Seyoon asked Kai. Kai just looked at the potholders in front of him. There are too many colors, too many shapes, too many sizes. But whatever their differences are, for Kai, they are all the same, just a potholder._

_“I don’t know. You pick one for me,” said Kai._

_“Huh?” Seyoon said with a sulking face. She looked at the wide range of potholders as she tried to pick which one is the best._

_“Seyoon…”_

_“Yes?” she said with her gaze still fixed on the potholders._

_“Don’t you think Tao is really weird? I mean…”_

_“Ey,” she looked at him. “It’s just your imagination. I don’t think there’s something weird in him,” she said._

_“But…I noticed him sometimes looking at you,” he said with a worried face._

_“Hahaha! Of course, he would look at me. We are talking so naturally he would look at me every now and then,” she said to him._

_“That’s not what I meant. What I mean is that…”_

_“Hmm…you’re weirder. Ah! Maybe you’re…”_

_‘What? Please don’t misunderstand me. I’m not overprotective. I’m not. I’m just concerned for you,’ he thought. “What? Maybe I’m a what?” he asked her. She let out a chuckle. “What? Why are you laughing?”_

_“Haha! You just remind me of a skeptic old person I know.”_

_“What?”_

_She smiled at him. “You remind me of my brother. You know. He questioned a lot. And the way you look right now, you really sounded like him. He’s being too skeptical when it comes to my affairs. Everything for him needed to be questioned. Why this? Why that? You know, being too overprotective.”_

_Kai looked at her wide-eyed. This was it. This was the thing he was afraid the most. He didn’t want Seyoon to think of him as being too over-protective. He’s just concerned for her. His face was already on defense mode when Seyoon spoke._

_“But you know what? I like my brother for being like that. At least, I feel that someone really cares for me. Just like you now,” she said to him._

_Kai just looked at her speechless. ‘So that means it’s okay for her that I’m being over-protective?’_

_“Ah! I’ve seen Aunt Kim using an orange potholder. She might like this one,” she said as she grabbed an orange-colored potholder. “Let’s go and pay for this downstair.”_

_“Seyoon?”_

_“Yes?”_

_“Just be careful with that guy. I mean I might not always be here for you so just be careful of him,” he said with a concerned face._

_“I understand, Kai-oppa!” she teased him._

_“Oppa? You call me oppa?” Seyoon kept laughing at him._

_Suddenly, Tao came upstairs calling the two of them. “I think it’s getting dark. Let’s pay for these so we can go home,” he said to Seyoon._

_“Alright,” said Seyoon as she went ahead downstairs._

_In that instance, Kai felt something not weird, but fearful. He felt perplexed. For a moment, he thought he saw Tao’s expression changed. By the time Seyoon’s back was facing them, he saw that frightful stare from Tao’s eyes. And it changed into (for Kai) the most sinister smile he had ever seen._


	24. Chapter 24

~*~

_“Don’t talk or get near that guy ever again,” Kai said to Seyoon. Seyoon turned around to face Kai with the dust-covered blackboard eraser still in her hands. Kai, who was also one of the scheduled classroom cleaners, was just sitting on the teacher’s table facing Seyoon. Chanyeol, not intending to hear their conversation, continued mopping the floor with his ears as active as ever._

_“What?” she said in confusion, hoping that she misheard him._

_“That Chinese whatever-his-name is guy, avoid him.”_

_“He has a name Kai, Tao. And why do I have to stop talking to him? It’s not as if he’ll do something bad to me.”_

_Kai didn’t know how to explain to Seyoon what happened in the bakeshop a few days ago. He didn’t know if he’ll say to her how scary Tao’s gaze was that day or how he smiled at him devilishly. After all, what can a smile or a gaze proved of someone’s whole personality. Besides, no one had witnessed that except him._

_“I don’t know. Just stop talking to him.” Here he was again with ‘I don’t know’ and ‘He’s weird’, and what else? Seyoon just looked at Kai and sighed._

_“Look. I know I said to you the other day how I appreciate you being protective of me. But this, it gets slightly overboard. I know that a lot of people think of Tao as someone weird but as someone who really interacts with him, I have the right to judge whether he’s good or bad. And besides, I could handle myself. I am not as weak as you think I am.”_

_Kai just stand there dumbfounded. However, he couldn’t blame Seyoon for believing Tao more than his warnings. After all, he doesn’t have enough evidence to prove the accusation._

_Chanyeol, who was pretending to mop although he was listening to their conversation, couldn’t stand it anymore and decided to talk. “Kai, I think Seyoon is right.” He went to the teacher’s table with Kai and placed his arm on his shoulder’s friend. “Although I haven’t seen that Tao you are talking about, I don’t think you should blame him based on his appearance.”_

_“But Seyoon you have believe me, he’s not the type of person whom you should trust,” Kai insisted._

_“How many times do I have to tell you that Tao is not the type of person you think he is? Look, he even had a good time playing with the kids of the day care center. He just smiled the whole time even if some of the kids were hitting him. He’s a nice guy.”_

_“But…that doesn’t mean he’s not capable of doing something bad,” Kai said to her as went down the teacher’s table to face Seyoon._

_“Okay,” Seyoon put the eraser down and grabbed her bag. “I have to go now,” she said with looking back at Kai and Chanyeol. “By the way, you don’t have to wait for me today, no, this week. I’ll be busy,” she said before she left._

_Kai was about to run after her when Chanyeol grabbed his shoulder, “Hey, you don’t expect me to clean this whole room by myself, aren’t you?”_

_“But…Seyoon…”_

_Chanyeol sighed and went to his friend. He placed his arm on Kai’s shoulder to comfort him. “Just give her some time. Why don’t you trust her? She knows what to do,” he said to Kai. Kai looked at Chanyeol. It seemed like even this child-like friend of him has also matured a lot. But then, “Besides, she’s smarter than you. You’re just jealous because she found a new best friend!” Kai knew it. He really thought Chanyeol had already changed. All hopes are gone for him._

_“That’s not true! I’m not jealous. I know that guy is up to no good. If only you see how he looked at me with those scary eyes of him.”_

_“He looked at you in a scary way? How? Like this,” Chanyeol started teasing Kai by putting a silly expression._

_“Yah! Why don’t you believe in me? I’m telling the truth!”_

_“Dude, relax. I believe in you. If you want we can follow that guy after school and see if he’s really the person you think he is.”_

_“Really?” Kai thought for a moment. He didn’t know if Chanyeol was just playing dumb or his brain functions just once in a million years. “That’s a good idea.”_

_“Hmm…Now get this and start mopping!” Chanyeol said as he handed Kai the mop._

_“You do it yourself! I’ll just clean the board.”_

_“Yah! Seyoon already did that!”_

_\---_

_After walking out from the classroom, Seyoon found herself starring at the soccer field. It was unusual for her to stay in this place. In fact, she’s only been here for sports fests or when Sehun and Baekhyun had sports matches._

_“What are you doing?” someone snuck up from behind._

_“Tao…” she eyed Tao as he sat beside her on the bleacher._

_“I was on my way to throw the trash when I saw you here. I knew it was you.”_

_“So you’re also a cleaner huh?”_

_Tao nodded at her. “So, why are you here?” he asked her again._

_“Just thinking…”_

_“Thinking about what?”_

_Seyoon pouted as she recalled what happened earlier. Might not as well tell someone about her problem. But Tao was also involved. Tao waved his hand in front of her. “Huh? Ah…”_

_“Is it something you can’t tell me?”_

_“No..ahh…well, I had an argument with my friend. But you see, I don’t really want to argue with him or have a fight with him. It’s just that we have different opinions, that’s all.”_

_“Hmm…is your argument something that you can’t compromise?”_

_Seyoon swayed her head. “He’s the person I trusted the most but even if I wanted to believe in him, I don’t think he’s on the right side of the argument. What do I do?” Seyoon looked at him in the eyes, wishing that he had the answers for her even if he was one of the reasons why she argued with Kai._

_“If you really trust him then maybe you should question your argument. I mean, I am not telling he is right but maybe he is really right. Or if you really don’t think there’s a way that he’s right then prove to him that you are the one who’s right. You know what? You’re lucky that you have someone you can call friend. You’re even lucky that you can argue with that friend of yours. At least, he trusted you enough for him to share his opinions.”_

_Seyoon looked at Tao for a second. There’s no way that someone who could say those words could be a dangerous person. Tao was a kind, at least based on how he treated her. “There’s no other way then. I have to prove him wrong,” she said to him._

_Tao nodded at her, raised his fist in the air and shouted, “Seyoon, fighting!”_

_“Fighting!” she replied with a smile._

_\---_

_“Is that Seyoon?” Chanyeol said with his eyes fixed on the two people sitting on the bleachers. He and Kai went to throw the trash to the waste container at the back of the school. Although they were feet away and was separated by a wall of wire mesh fence, Kai knew it was Seyoon. And he also perfectly knew that the guy she’s talking with was Tao. “Why is she there? And who’s that guy she’s talking with?” Chanyeol said as he squinted his eyes just to see clearly the person unknown to him._

_“That’s Tao…” Kai replied with his eyes still fixed on the two who were laughing heartily for something he-does-not-care what it was._

_“That’s Tao? He seemed…nice.” Kai looked at him sternly. “Err, I mean, I think I should have my glasses on before I judge him,” Chanyeol said as he gulped nervously._

_Kai looked at Tao and Seyoon. They seemed to be enjoying together. She said that she would do something. And that she would be busy. Yet, she was here with him even though they already argued about him just a while ago. He couldn’t help but felt irritated that she chose Tao over him. “I’ll prove to Seyoon that she is wrong,” he whispered before he walked away._

_“Hey! Where are you going?” Chanyeol trailed after him._


	25. Chapter 25

_~*~_

_“Sshh! He’s already here.”_

_“Ouch, you step on my foot,” Chanyeol cried._

_“Oh sorry,” said Sehun._

_“Guys, why are we exactly here anyway?” asked Baekhyun._

_“Yah! Didn’t I tell you to stop making noises?” Kai shouted at them._

_“Sshh…you’re making too much noise,” the three whispered._

_“Oh snap! He’s going here,” said Chanyeol as he tried to stoop down. The other three also did the same, pretending not to notice Tao passed by them._

_“Finish your ddeokbokki. We’re doing some spying thing,” said Kai as he throws his empty cup into the trash._

_“You pay,” Chanyeol tapped Sehun’s shoulder and so did Baekhyun as the two followed Kai._

_“Why do I always have to pay?” Sehun asked himself as he took a couple of bills from his wallet before bowing to the owner of the food stall._

_The four followed Tao secretly as he entered a famous student-hangout café located a few blocks away from their school._

_Kai was already on his way towards the café door when Chanyeol stopped him. “Where are you going? You are not planning to enter the café, are you?”_

_“Of course we’re entering. We’re observing him, remember?”_

_“Are you nuts? What if he notices us? What would we do?” Chanyeol asked him._

_“Yah, yah, yah. Before you continue what you are doing, I hope you should at least tell us why we are here. And who’s that guy anyway?” asked Baekhyun._

_“I’m not the one who dragged you here. It’s Chanyeol. Ask him.”_

_“Well, we’re following that guy because Kai doesn’t like him. I brought you two along because I thought the more, the better. And that guy, he’s Tao.”_

_Although Baekhyun and Sehun still couldn’t comprehend the situation, just the name ‘Tao’ and they had the slight hint of what it was all about._

_“So that’s Tao, Seyoon and Kyungsoo’s club mate, and Seyoon’s new found buddy,” Baekhyun teased Kai._

_Kai glared at him, “Are you coming with me or not?”_

_“We’re here to support you dude. Way to the café,” Baekhyun pushed him as the four entered the café._

_The café was filled with students, mostly high schoolers. But, lucky for them, they were tall enough for them to be mistaken as high school students, well, except for Baekhyun. They observed Tao as he get other people’s order from a table just a few feet away from them. Kai was busy looking at him when a body blocked his line of vision._

_“May I take your order?”_

_“Ahh! What are you doing here?” Chanyeol shouted in surprise._

_“Oh! Why are you all here?” Kyungsoo asked them._

_“Since when do you work here?” Baekhyun asked him._

_“Since when do you start drinking coffee and hanging out in a more ‘for high school students’ place?”_

_“Sshh…don’t make too much noise,” said Kai as he grabbed Kyungsoo to sit beside him._

_“Why are you here?” Kyungsoo asked again._

_“Because Kai hates Tao and Chanyeol wants more people,” Sehun said in monotonous voice._

_“What?” Kyungsoo asked confused._

_“If you don’t understand, neither do we. Why are you working here?” said Baekhyun._

_“Ah…the club president, Taemin, own this café. He says that if we volunteer working here for a week, we don’t have to attend next week’s meetings. I’ll be busy next week so I am here.”_

_“Yeah, typical of Taemin to use his subordinates for personal use. Wait! If you’re here then that means…” Kai looked around nervously as he searched for an expected figure but she was nowhere to be found._

_“She’s not here if Seyoon is what you’re looking for. She said she has things to do. But we serve cakes that she baked.”_

_Kai’s expression relaxed for a bit after knowing that Seyoon was not there. But that didn’t last long because someone called Kyungsoo from afar._

_“Kyungsoo-sunbae!”_

_“Oh snap! Kai, hide!” said Chanyeol as he gave Kai the menu to cover his face._

_“I’ll be right there,” said Kyungsoo. “If you want to stay here, at least, order from our menu.”_

_“Just get us whatever drinks you have beside coffee,” said Kai. “Oh, and Seyoon’s cakes…”_

_“Okay! That would be four glasses of water and four slices of Strawberry shortcake,” Kyungsoo listed the order as he left the table._

_The four observed as Kyungsoo talked to Tao. It seems like he’s explaining some parts of the menu to Tao. They exchanged a few words and smiles before Tao went to another table._

_“Hey look! Even Kyungsoo was close to him. I really don’t understand why you hate him,” said Baekhyun._

_“It’s like this…” Chanyeol was about to explain when Kai stopped him._

_“Let me explain,” said Kai as he explained what happened that day in the bakeshop._

_“So, is his expression like this?” Baekhyun teased Kai._

_“No wonder why you two get along so well,” Kai said to Chanyeol and Baekhyun._

_“No, seriously, why would he show that face to you? Or maybe, he doesn’t like you like how you don’t like him back,” said Baekhyun._

_“I don’t know.”_

_“Whatever it is, its Kai’s manly instinct so we have to trust him,” said Chanyeol._

_After a while, Kyungsoo went back with their orders. Chanyeol happily ate the cake that Seyoon baked, saying that it’s best he had ever tasted. Meanwhile, Baekhyun noticed that someone’s fork was digging in his cake only to find out that it was Chanyeol who was pleading him to give his cake since Chanyeol already finished his. And Kai noticed that Sehun was busy checking something on his phone._

_“Hey, what are you doing?” Kai asked Sehun._

_“I’ve been checking on the recent news about that maniac roaming around here. It seems like the suspect has victimized three new students these weekend. And the surprising thing about it is…” Sehun stopped for a moment when he saw a fork cutting a piece of his cake. He held the wrist and lifted the fork up to shove the cake into his mouth._

_“Hey, I just want to have some more,” said Chanyeol._

_“Go order for more,” said Baekhyun._

_“What are you saying again?” Kai asked Sehun._

_“Well, they say that…”_

_“Waiter!” Chanyeol shouted, trying to get the attention of whomever waiter was available._

_“Ssh! I’m listening to Sehun here,” said Kai. And then he felt Chanyeol’s hand continuously tapping his shoulder. “What now?” Chanyeol looked at the direction of Tao reaching their table. “Aish! Why did you call him here?”_

_“Sorry. I don’t know he is the one coming here,” Chanyeol apologized._

_The four set their gaze on each other’s plates as Tao reached their table. “Anything you want sir?” he asked them with a smile._

_“Ahh…” Chanyeol spoke lightly. “Can I have another slice of your Strawberry shortcake?”_

_“Okay…anything else?” Tao looked at the other three. Baekhyun and Sehun swayed their heads. And Kai was only looking at his plate. “How about you, sir?” he asked Kai. Kai lifted his head to meet Tao’s warming smile which somehow irritated him. “Oh, Kai-sunbae!”_

_“No, I don’t need anything," Kai muttered._

_“Alright. I’ll be back in a minute,” Tao said before he left the table._

_“Wooosh…that was close,” Chanyeol sighed._

_“He looked pretty weird up close,” said Baekhyun. “Have you seen his eyes? They were so keen and so intense-looking. Now I know why you don’t like him.”_

_“Uhhmm…” Sehun thought loudly._

_“Why? What’s wrong?” Kai asked him._

_“I don’t know. But he looks familiar. I just can’t remember where I saw him before.”_

_“That’s impossible. He just came here from China,” said Kai._

_Sehun shrugged his shoulder. “Okay. Oh like what I was saying earlier, they said that the victims were last seen here on this street. And they were found unconscious in the park the next day.”_

_“On this street?” asked Baekhyun. “But…” before he even say anything; Tao came back with Chanyeol’s order._

_“Thank you,” Chanyeol smiled at him and looked at the cake happily._

_“If you need anything just tell me,” he said before he left with the tray._

_“Why this street?” asked Baekhyun._

_“I don’t know. Maybe because this street is full of cafes where students usually go. Besides, there are three schools near here, including ours.”_

_“So you mean the suspect might be here, right now, at this very moment?” asked Baekhyun._

_“Sshcwary…” Chanyeol said with his mouth full._

_Kai wasn’t able to hear their conversation as he was busy observing Tao. Tao was getting orders every now and then, showing how clumsy he was. Sometimes, the customers would complain that he gave the wrong order. Sometimes, he would forgot to give sugar, milk, and even spoons or forks to the customers. But despite of it all, he never saw him get mad. He just smiled all the way._

_‘Maybe Seyoon is right,’ he thought. ‘No! I should still be careful.’_

_“Stop staring at him or else you’ll fall in love,” Baekhyun said to Kai._

_“What? No way!” Kai looked at their table. “I’ll pay all of our orders,” he said as he stood up, ready to go to the cashier._

_“Wait! So are we leaving?” asked Chanyeol._

_Kai nodded at him. “We’re done here. Besides, I need to go home early. We’ll be having dinner with the Jins.”_

_“So you really fell in love with him,” teased Baekhyun._

_“Yah, stop it. Do you want me to pay or I’ll let you pay?” Kai asked him._

_“Yay, we’re going home. Let’s go,” Baekhyun said, completely ignoring Kai._

_Suddenly, a girl went to their table to ask something. “Excuse me? This is the table we’ve been sitting on a while ago. By any chance, have you seen a phone and a comb? I’ve been looking for it but I can’t find it. I just thought maybe…”_

_“No. We haven’t seen anything,” said Sehun._

_“This table is empty when we get here,” said Baekhyun._

_“Oh, alright. Thank you anyway,” she said before she left._

_“That girl is cute,” said Chanyeol._

_“Right,” said Baekhyun._

_“Unfortunately, she’s already a high schooler,” said Sehun. Chanyeol and Baekhyun looked at him with the how-did-you-know face. “Just look at her uniform. She’s from the high school department.”_

_“It’s okay. My crush is still in middle school,” said Chanyeol._

_“Same here,” replied Baekhyun._

_“Let’s go,” Kai said to them. “I already told Kyungsoo that we’re leaving.”_

_As the three sendoff Kai at the bus station, Sehun pulled Baekhyun and Chanyeol to an empty bench._

_“Are you tired? Why do you drag us here to sit with you?” Baekhyun asked Sehun._

_“I’ll just show you something,” Sehun pulled his phone from his pocket and show a blurry picture of someone._

_“Okay, so what exactly are we looking for there?” Baekhyun asked him._

_“Look closely,” the two moved their head closer to Sehun’s phone, stared at it for a minute. “Look at the masked man behind those two girls. That’s the only picture taken of the suspect and one of those girls was a victim.”_

_“Oh…so what about it?” asked Chanyeol._

_Sehun looked at their dumb faces and sighed. “Look closely, does that look familiar to you? Look at the emblem of his uniform, that!” Sehun maximized the photo, clicked a few options, and the picture became clear in an instant._

_“Oh! That’s our uniform!” Chanyeol shouted._

_“So that means that the suspect is a student of our school?” asked Baekhyun._

_“Yes. But there’s also a possibility that he’s just using our uniform to put blame on us. But if you look at the suspects form, doesn’t he remind you of someone?” asked Sehun._

_The two looked at the picture again, and again with those dumb confused face. “Hmmm…”_

_“Ah!” Chanyeol seemed to notice. “That looks like…how the heck would we know?!” Baekhyun swayed his head. He thought for a second that Chanyeol became more attentive than him but he was wrong._

_“Look, he’s not wearing glasses so maybe you didn’t notice. Those eyes look familiar,” said Sehun._

_“You mean, he’s…he’s…”_

_“What? Just tell us!” pleaded Chanyeol._

_“Tao…” Sehun muttered the words. The two looked at him shocked. He just nodded at them._

_“Why didn’t you tell us earlier so Kai would know?” asked Chanyeol._

_“No. He’s thinking too much. If I say this to him, we don’t know what he might do. We’re just speculating anyway. I’m just saying that he looks like Tao,” said Sehun._

_“So what do we do now?” asked Baekhyun._

_“We have to go back to that street now,” said Sehun._

_“Wait, what?!?” asked Baekhyun._

_“Don’t tell us we’re going to…”_

_Sehun nodded at him. “We’re going to follow him tonight. I already told my driver to bring me clothes. And by the way, I’ll be staying at your dorm tonight.”_

_“What?!” another one from Baekhyun._

_“This is exciting!” said Chanyeol._

_“What are you saying?” Baekhyun nudged Chanyeol._

_“Let’s go!” said Chanyeol as he dragged Baekhyun with him. The three went to the street where Tao was currently working on. And they stayed in another café just across him, waiting for the night to come._

_\---_

_“I’m so happy that you two are getting along very well,” said Mrs. Kim as he looked at Kai and Seyoon, who were sitting side by side without looking at each other._

_“Yes. I think Seyoon was able to adopt well here in Korea because of Jongin’s help. That’s why we are very thankful of him,” said Mrs. Jin. “Right Seyoon?”_

_“Huh? Ah…yes…” Seyoon gave a forced smile to their mothers._

_“Oh not only you. I am also thankful that Seyoon would come here to help Jongin with his homework. That kid rarely finishes his homework at home. But ever since Seyoon is here, she is a great help to him. Right Jongin-ah?” said Mrs. Kim._

_“Yes…” he said with a forced fake smile, the best he could pull off all these years._

_“I’ll go get the food,” said Seyoon as she tried to get away from the awkwardness in the table._

_“What are you doing there? Help Seyoon,” Mrs. Kim said to Kai. Kai stood up to follow Seyoon in the kitchen. He looked at Seyoon as she was busily arranging the food on the plate. Kai went beside her as he stared at what she was doing. They were silent for a while._

_“Uh…” the two muttered._

_“You go ahead,” said Kai._

_“No, you go ahead,” said Seyoon._

_“No, you go,” he said again._

_“No, you…”_

_“Alright, I’ll start,” said Kai. He thought that maybe he should be the first one to talk. After all, he should be the first one to say, “I’m sorry. About what happened the other day, I’m sorry. I think I’m being too skeptic about the whole thing and…”_

_“It’s alright. Actually, I also wanted to say sorry to you. I know you’re just concern to me. And I should be thankful for that,” she said to him._

_“Oh…” Kai didn’t know what to reply to her._

_“Well actually, I’m luckier that you are the one who’s been concerned to me. I mean, my brother actually called me yesterday after he found out about the roaming maniac at school which one of his former classmates said to him. And I had an hour of scolding, questioning, and a lot of things. He even gave me numbers of who I should call in case of emergency. He even gave me the principal’s number. And then he said to me which places I should avoid and stuff…you know, a lot of things. So I guess you are milder than him,” she said shyly._

_“Haha!” Kai laughed heartily which could be heard from the dining room where their parents were smiling to each other._

_“Why are you laughing?” Seyoon asked him confused._

_“No…it’s just that I never thought that Suho-sunbaenim was like that. He seemed to be the calm type but I never thought he panics when it concerns about you.”_

_“Yeah. Now you know.”_

_“Well…so that means, I am your official guardian now?” Kai asked her._

_“What?” Seyoon chuckled a little. “What are you talking about?”_

_“I’m milder, not the psycho-type. So that means I’m a better guardian than your brother,” he teased her._

_“What? No! Of course he is different. But…it’s alright. If you want to be my guardian, no, my bodyguard, as long as it is for free, I’m okay with it,” she said smiling at him._

_“What? Bodyguard? No way!” Kai said as he stuck his tongue out to Seyoon and left._

_\---_

_“What’s wrong with those three?” asked Kai as he and Seyoon entered the room and seeing Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Sehun sleeping on their seats. Baekhyun and Sehun were sleeping with their heads on the desk while Chanyeol was sleeping with his mouth gaping._

_“I don’t know. They went to the dorm late at night. The dorm head scolded them because they went past the curfew. And Sehun had a sleepover in their room. They must have done something yesterday that’s why they looked so tired,” said Kyungsoo._

_Kai finger flicked Chanyeol in the forehead which caused him to fall from his chair. “Yah, who did that?!?” he cried angrily. When he noticed that the class’ attention was on him, he bowed his head and went back to his seat. Baekhyun and Sehun woke up after hearing Chanyeol’s voice._

_“What happened to you?” Kai asked Chanyeol._

_“Well, someone tagged us to do something with him,” said Chanyeol with a stern face. Sehun signaled him not to say anything._

_“Sehun made us do something weird yesterday and we end up finding nothing at all,” said Baekhyun._

_“What exactly did you do?” Kyungsoo asked._

_“Oh nothing…just some treasure hunting if that’s what you wanted to call it, OH SEHUN,” said Baekhyun, trying to hide his frustration._

_“If only he didn’t bring us,” said Chanyeol._

_Baekhyun hit Chanyeol’s head. “You’re the one who was excited yesterday. Don’t just blame him. Blame yourself too.”_

_“It’s nothing. Don’t mind them. We’re just experimenting. So it seems like you two are already fine,” Sehun said to Kai and Seyoon._

_“We’re always fine. Just a little misunderstanding,” said Kai._

_“Yeah, that little misunderstanding could lead to a lot of things. Just like what happened yesterday,” said Baekhyun._

_“What happened yesterday?” asked Seyoon._

_“Don’t mind him. It’s nothing,” said Kai._

_“By the way Kyungsoo, are we having a meeting later?” asked Seyoon to Kyungsoo._

_“No. I never received a message from the president. I don’t think we have an activity later.”_

_“Oh, okay.”_

_“So that means we’re going home together?” Kai asked her._

_“Yes,” she replied with a smile._

_\---_

_Seyoon was already on her way to the school’s entrance where she would meet Kai when she received a message from someone._

_“Seyoon, this is Taemin. We have an emergency meeting. Please go to the home economics room immediately,” she read the message. “Oh no…I have to tell Kai,” she said. But before she left, someone called her name._

_“Seyoon-sunbae! Are you going to the emergency meeting?”_

_“Tao…yes, I’ll be there. I’ll just tell Kai about it. He’s waiting for me outside,” she said to him. But Tao grabbed her wrist and stop her._

_“It’s an emergency. Let’s go. Just tell him later,” he said as he grabbed Seyoon and went to their meeting place._

_~*~_


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might encounter a disturbing content ahead. You've been warned.

_“Why are you doing this? Please spare me! Help! Help!”_

_No matter how much she screamed, no matter how he felt the guilt consuming him, no matter how much he hide his fear, he couldn’t stop now. Days, weeks, and even months, he would spend just to memorize her every move. When she’s totally used to his presence, it was the time that he would start his move._

_No, he won’t kill them. He was just after his obsession…just his obsession._

\---

_“I wonder what’s taking her so long,” Kai thought as the middle school grounds started to empty as students went on their own ways after school._

_“Maybe she can’t find the book in the library. You know, some of the students don’t put them back in the right place,” said Kyungsoo._

_Sehun was busy looking at his phone when he noticed something on the newest news about the maniac. “Hey Baekhyun, Chanyeol, look at this,” as he showed his phone to the two._

_“What about it?”_

_“Isn’t that girl familiar?” said Sehun. Baekhyun and Chanyeol looked at the picture in the phone. The latest news showed another victim._

_“Ah!” exclaimed Chanyeol._

_“What? Do you know her?” asked Baekhyun, who still couldn’t recognize the face of the girl._

_“Isn’t she the high school girl we met in the café, the one who was looking for her phone and comb? The cute one!” said Chanyeol._

_“Ah! You’re right. But we just saw her yesterday. What a pity!”_

_“Wait. So that means…” Chanyeol tried to recall everything that happened yesterday._

_“It means that the suspect was there yesterday,” finished Sehun._

_“But we were there till 10 and I didn’t see anything suspicious,” said Chanyeol._

_“Well, that’s because we focused solely on Tao. If only we were more attentive,” said Baekhyun._

_“What? You focused on Tao? What do you mean?” asked Kai who suddenly became confused not knowing anything about what the three had done yesterday._

_“Ah…well,” Chanyeol was about to explain. “Sehun will explain it.” Chanyeol nudged Sehun._

_“Well, we thought that Tao might have something to do with all these strange cases lately so we tailed him yesterday. Unfortunately, we weren’t able to find something about him. He just went home yesterday,” explained Sehun._

_“At least we know he’s not the suspect. By the way, I think we need to go now. We still have our band practice,” said Baekhyun._

_“Wait. Are you all leaving?” asked Kai._

_“Kyungsoo will be helping us with the vocals. We will need Sehun’s car to transport my drum set and other instruments. So, we’ll just see each other tomorrow. Bye!” said Chanyeol._

_“Bye.”_

_Kai looked at his phone just in time for an incoming message. “Just go ahead Kai. I think I have to stay in the library a little longer. Don’t worry, I have a friend to accompany me to the bus stop later,” he read. “So she’s staying then.” Kai thought for a second if he’s going to stay or not. But then, he thought that he should trust Seyoon and believe in her._

_He was already on his way to the bus station when his intuition prickled him. After a minute, he found himself standing in front of the café where Tao was working. ‘Why am I here? Oh well, just a drink and I’ll leave,” he thought as he opened the café doors. Upon entering, he saw Tao who seemed to be surprised seeing him._

_“We-wel-welcome,” Tao greeted him with a stuttering voice. Kai bowed at him before occupying the table at the corner of the café._

_‘What is he doing here? He didn’t, by any chance, know…’ Tao thought as he handed Kai the menu._

_“Just ice Americano,” Kai said to him without reading the menu._

_“Okay. I’ll be back in a minute,” said Tao as he left Kai who was looking left and right into the café._

_‘If the victim stayed here yesterday, there’s a great possibility that the suspect is here. Ah, why am I even bothering to know who the suspect was?’ Kai thought._

_\---_

_Seyoon was woken up by an aching sensation at back of her head, only to find herself in an unfamiliar place. She couldn’t see anything except for places lightened by the setting sun through the window. If she’s not mistaken, she’s been here before. But because of the pain on her neck, she couldn’t seem to think straight._

_She tried to move herself but couldn’t because of the rope looped on her arms and legs, tying her on the chair. She couldn’t even talk with the tape on her mouth. She didn’t know why she was there or how she even got there. All she could remember was the time when she was walking with Tao to the home economics room then she felt someone hit her neck and falling into Tao’s arms. “Tao…”_

_\---_

_Kai never liked coffee and he never thought that drinking the Ice Americano he ordered would take longer time than he expected. It was already dark outside. Every now and then, he would see Tao looking at him. ‘Maybe I am staying here for too long. I should go now,’ he thought._

_Kai was already leaving when Tao came to him smiling. “You’re already leaving?” Kai just nodded at him. “See you tomorrow then, sunbae.”_

_“See you,” Kai said before he left. ‘Something’s really weird with that guy.’ He was on his way to the bus stop in front of their school when he received a call from Seyoon’s mother. “Hello, Aunt Jin?”_

_“Jongin-ah, thank goodness you answer your phone. I was calling Seyoon since a while ago but she’s not answering my calls. Are you with her right now?”_

_“No. We’re not together. She said she’ll have things to do in the library so…”_

_“Oh, she’s in the library then. Maybe her phone is in silent mode. Ah, thank goodness. Anyway, I’ve been calling her to tell her that we’re leaving tonight. There’s an emergency in our business abroad. Anyway, can you please tell her that? We are really in a hurry.”_

_“It’s okay Aunt Jin. I’ll tell her.”_

_“Thank you Jongin. Please take care of her while we’re out. We’ll be counting on you.”_

_“Yes, I will take care of her, always.”_

_“Okay, bye!”_

_“Bye.” ‘So Seyoon is probably still inside. Well, there’s nothing wrong if I go take a look. Besides, I need to tell her what her mother told me,’ Kai thought as he entered the school grounds again._

_When he entered, all he saw were empty rooms and hallways. Even the faculty room was already empty. Good thing, the lights were still open in the main hall for students who were staying all night to study. As he went to the library located at the end of hallway, he saw few students but there was no trace of Seyoon anywhere. “Where is she?”_

_Kai went back to the main hall but he still couldn’t find her. He went to the cafeteria but it was already closed. He went to their classroom on the third floor but all rooms were already empty. He was about to go down when he saw someone walking on the hallway of the opposite building. That building was where club rooms are located. Kai thought that maybe Seyoon was there._

_\---_

_Seyoon heard footsteps going to the direction of the room she was in. It’s been an hour since she woke up and found herself in that room. Now, she could barely see anything. The moonlight was not enough to light the place. As the sound of the footsteps getting louder, all she was thinking was to get the attention of that someone outside. She needed help now. She tried to untie herself from the knot but it was too tight. She tried to stand up but the chair was too heavy to lift. She was surprised when she heard the door of her room opened. She was wide-eyed when she saw Tao entering the room._

_“So, you’re already awake,” he told her nonchalantly._

_Seyoon couldn’t talk or even shout. She couldn’t ask for anyone’s help. She couldn’t tell him that she couldn’t believe seeing him like this. She wanted to tell him how much she trusted him. She wanted to tell him how she argued with Kai just to tell Kai that he was harmless. She didn’t want to believe all of this. She wanted to ask him, “Why?”_

_“Don’t worry, it wouldn’t take that long. After this, I’ll let you go as long as you’ll never tell anyone. Anyway, we will not see each other anymore after this,” Tao told him as he got closer to her. She stared into his eyes, those eyes that became so different. It was so dark, so deep, and so intense like there was no light could pass through. And if ever it could, his eyes would just consume them deep into the dark hole. “Unfortunately, you couldn’t ask for anyone’s help now. The main hall is almost empty. The library is sound proof. And your friend…” He moved his mouth closer to her ear and whispered, “he already left you,” which caused Seyoon’s fear to rise._

_“I’ve waited for weeks for this. But it is not my fault. If only you didn’t talk to me that day. If only you just let that handkerchief on the floor, I wouldn’t have seen you and your beautiful,” Tao stroked the back of her head, as he moved his fingers on her hair strands, “…hair.”_

_She wanted to free herself from his touch. She tried to move but her hands were bound. She wanted to cry but she didn’t want to show him that she was conquered with fear. Instead, she looked at him with intense eyes. She glared at him furiously._

_Seyoon saw the scissors in Tao’s hands; blades gleamed because of the moonlight. Seyoon swayed her head in horror as Tao traced the blade on her neck, causing goose-bumps down her spine. “Sorry,” Tao muttered Just when he was about to take the scissor and cut her hair, someone came and hit Tao’s head with a baseball bat._

_“Luckily, I brought this from Sehun’s locker downstairs,” said Kai. “Are you okay?” he asked Seyoon. Seyoon nodded at her. He removed the tape covering Seyoon’s mouth._

_“Why are you here?” was all she could say after seeing Kai._

_“Well...hmm….it’s not that I am too worried about you or concerned about you, it’s just that I just happened to be here. It’s all coincidental,” Kai looked at the rope tying Seyoon. “It’s too tight. We need something to cut this,” he said._

_“How about that?” Seyoon pointed her head to the direction of Tao, still unconscious with the scissor in his hand._

_“Oh…” he went to Tao who was lying on the floor. He poked his shoulder just to make sure that he was still unconscious. He slowly lifted Tao’s finger to get the scissor. Kai tried to be careful because a slight movement might wake up the sleeping maniac. “I got it.” He immediately went to Seyoon and cut the rope bounding her hands and feet. “Let’s go,” he said grabbing Seyoon’s hand. He noticed that it was still quivering with fear from what happened earlier. “It’s alright. Don’t worry, I am here now.”_

_Seyoon looked at Kai and observed how his hand held hers with care. She felt how it sent sparks in her anxious body. She held for it for a moment and so, and she didn’t want to unclasp from it, never. She felt safe now, at least. “But what do we do with him? We can’t just leave him here.”_

_Kai looked at Tao who was still in the same position he had earlier. “We have to run out of here and seek for someone’s help. We can’t just drag him along. Let’s go before he wakes up,” he said as they tried to run away._

_However, even before Seyoon take another step, Tao held her ankle and twisted it which caused her to fall on the floor. Seyoon wailed in pain and she can’t move her ankle anymore._

_“Where are you going?” Tao stood up from the floor. “My back hurts, who did that? You!” He looked at Kai who seemed shocked of what happened. “Where’s my scissor?!” he said as he looked for the scissor that was left on the chair where he tied Seyoon earlier._

_Kai tried to help Seyoon stood up but Tao suddenly kicked him which caused him to fall on the floor. “You dare to interfere with my plans!” Tao blurted endless profanities to Kai but he couldn’t understand since they were in Mandarin. “I wouldn’t let you go,” he said as he lifted his scissors, aiming to hit Kai’s feet. Just then, Seyoon’s hand prevented Tao._

_“Seyoon, your hands…” They were bleeding. Seyoon bit her lower lip to resist the pain as blood dripped on her hands from the cut in her palm caused by the sharp scissor blades. She barely made it. But seeing Tao aiming at Kai’s feet, she found the strength to drag her one leg and stopped Tao._

_“Blood…” Never been in any of his acts in which Tao was able to see blood. It has always been one thing that he wanted to avoid the most. He had always been very careful all this time. But tonight, it happened and he didn’t like it. He felt like his head was going to rupture. He hated it just like how he hated his father and how he cut his mother’s hair when he’s mad or drunk. Tao was acting frantic which gave Kai the chance._

_Within a second, Kai found himself hitting Tao with the baseball bat causing Tao to lie unconscious on the floor again. He grabbed the rope that was used to tie Seyoon. It was long enough to tie Tao’s hands and feet. He made sure that it was tightly knot before he went to Seyoon._

_She was still holding the scissors in her hands which was shivering in pain. Kai hold her hands and gently removed the scissors from her tight grip. She saw the cuts on her palm. He grabbed his handkerchief and gradually wrapped the cloth on her wound. He, then, put her arm on his shoulder as he hoisted her up to carry her. “No need. I can wa-”_

_“No, you can’t. Just hold on tightly,” he said. Seyoon stared at his eyes for a moment. It was glinted with gentleness. She stared at it for a while. She liked how it brought her the feelings of safety and being protected._

_\---_

_“Thank you Mr. Officer for bringing us here,” Kai said to the police officer who drove them home. Seyoon also bowed at him._

_“No problem. Thank you also for reporting that guy to us. It’s been months since we’re trying to hunt him down. Who would have thought that a middle school students like you would bust him out of his disguise? Don’t worry, we will take care of him and make sure that nothing will happen in the future. He would be deported back to China soon,” said the Mr. Officer. “Do you want me to help you carry your friend?”_

_“No need. I’ll take care of her,” Kai replied. “Thank you again officer…”_

_“Jongki, just call me Officer Jongki. If you need any help just call me,” said the officer whose eyes smiled in delight as he left Seyoon and Kai. Seyoon was still clinging on Kai’s shoulder since she still couldn’t move her one ankle._

_“Why are we here? You could’ve just dropped me at home,” said Seyoon._

_“You’re sleeping with me,” said Kai._

_“What?”_

_“Ahh…I mean, you’re sleeping over at our house.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Oh, I forgot to tell you. Your mother called me and wanted to tell you that your parents would be gone for an emergency business trip. There’s no one at your house right now so I think it is better that you stay here for tonight.”_

_Just then, the light from their house illuminated the entry way as Mrs. Kim came out. “Oh kids! The police station just called and we are extremely worried. But I am happy that you two are already fine. Oh, you don’t how worried we are,” she said as she squeezed Seyoon and Kai into a big threesome hug. “Come in now, I prepared delicious meals for you two. I know you are extremely tired.”_

_\---_

_“Seyoon, I already prepared Kai’s bed. I hope you don’t mind but all I could prepare was Kai’s old sweatpants and shirt. Well, they are just a little bigger than your size but it would fit,” said Mrs. Kim._

_“It’s okay Aunt Kim. In fact, you’ve helped me more than enough. But is it okay with Kai if I sleep in his bed?”_

_“Of course it is! There’s no way that he’d let you sleep on the floor, right Kai?”_

_“Whatever, sure. Let’s go. I’ll carry you to the room. Get on my back,” he said to Seyoon._

_“Huh?”_

_“Just get on my back. I’m quite sleepy too so get on,” he said._

_“Alright.” With that, Seyoon climbed on Kai’s back as he carried her upstairs to his room. “Sorry if I’m heavy.”_

_“It’s okay.” He released her on his bed as he grabbed something from underneath his bed. “Give me your hand.”_

_“Huh?”_

_“Your hand…” he pointed on her hand wrapped in his handkerchief. He held her hand gently as he removed his handkerchief before he examined her wound. He grabbed the first aid kit and cleaned her cut before he applied the antiseptic. Seyoon flinched once in a while from the pain caused by the frequent touches on her wound. Kai, then, wrapped it carefully with gauze._

_Just then, he was surprised as Seyoon suddenly pulled him in a hug. He could hear her as he felt his shoulder moistened where Seyoon’s head was resting. She cried to him. She mumbled words that Kai tried to understand. She repeatedly apologized on how clumsy she was. And that she was sorry that she didn’t believe him.  And that he almost got into an accident because of her. And his feet so precious to him, the one that brought him to his passion of dancing, she deeply apologized that it almost got hurt because of her._

_Kai could feel the pain and sincerity in her every words. He wanted to comfort her, to tell her that everything’s fine, that he was there because he cared for her, that he couldn’t stand seeing her in danger, that he, himself, was afraid to confront Tao but was able to find his courage because of her, that he was extremely and forever grateful (and guilty) that she let herself be hurt just to save him, that she was important to him more than anyone. He wanted to tell it all but couldn’t so he just let it all be concluded with what he think was best for the moment._

_Seyoon felt Kai’s hand cupping her face and wiping her tears. She couldn’t look straight into his eyes with her eyes soring in tears. It was embarrassing, she thought. But Kai didn’t care. He slowly moved his head closer to her. Closer…Until she felt his warm lips touched her forehead. It was tender, placid, and warm. Her world stopped for a while. She wanted to feel it, and she felt it. "Don't ever leave my side," he said to her._

_Then she felt the throbbing feeling in her chest. It was only with him that she felt this unexplainable feeling. She thought it would only happen once but it happened again. That was when she knew who owned her gaze, her strange feelings, her everything. She knew whom she liked. And it was the person she was with now. She knew since then that she loves him._


	27. Chapter 27

~*~

_“Kai…”_

_“What?”_

_“Kai..?”_

_“Chanyeol, go back after 10 minutes. Eat breakfast or something,” Kai mumbled lazily as he went back crawling under his sheets._

_“Kai..!”_

_And the next thing Kai felt was a huge and semi-soft (although it felt hard during the impact) pillow punching his face. Kai scowlingly  woke up as he tried to open his hurting eyes caused by the impact earlier._

_“Yah Park Chanyeol! How dare you --- Seyoon?”_

_Seyoon looked at her wide-eyed, probably shocked by Kai’s echoing wail so early in the morning or the fact that she was able to hit the face of her target with her pillow in one shot. It was something that only happened once, not even in the peak of her anger. But she had already done it now._

_And there it was, Kai’s red face from the strike and red ears from anger, which eventually subsided seeing that the perpetrator was the least person he expected her to be._

_“Sorry,” she tried to sound calm and aloof despite the fact that she knew she had done something weird. “You…you won’t wake up so I had no choice,” she said nervously._

_“Ah…no. It’s my fault. Don’t worry. I’ll be ready in an hour.” Seyoon glared at him. “Er, 30 minutes…” Seyoon stayed still with her glare still fixed on him. “Ten?” Seyoon left the room without saying anything which brought Kai to immediately rushed to the washroom and prepare for the day._

_When Kai finished, he immediately grabbed his bag and went out, seeing Seyoon standing by the entryway. “Let’s go,” she said in a questioning tone._

_“Okay.” Kai wore his school shoes and was about to leave when he noticed Seyoon staring at the piece of clothing he was holding on his one hand. “We are in a hurry so I thought that I’ll just wear it on our way.”_

_Seyoon grabbed the tie and she suddenly looped it around Kai’s neck, her forearms touching Kai’s shoulder, and her face was intimidatingly close enough for him to feel hot flushes on his cheeks. He stared at the ceiling as Seyoon made loops over and under, adjusted a bit until it was done._

_“There,” she said. Kai looked at his neatly done tie. It was the first time that someone did that to him. Not even once that his mother did that to him, nor Krystal, nor Seyoon, well now she did. “Let’s go,” she said again as she left ahead of Kai._

_As they walked towards the school, Kai noticed that Seyoon was not walking behind or ahead of him like she used to. Instead, they were walking in the same pace, together, side by side. And instead of feeling uncomfortable, Kai felt candid and calm. He didn’t feel that repelling force between him and Seyoon, which he usually did even if they were still a meter away._

_‘Is it because I teased her the other day? I never thought that a joke could make a difference,’ he thought. Indeed, it had made a huge difference, a progress as he would label it. And since they were ‘somehow’ and literally closer now, Kai thought, might not as well asked Seyoon about her and Luhan. This might be the right time for it._

_Kai looked at Seyoon walking beside her. He took a deep breath to find the courage to talk. Just then, Seyoon turned her head and met his gaze. “Ah…” he said. As expected, he couldn’t say a word._

_“Is there something wrong?” asked Seyoon._

_“No…Yes?...No…Well, it is not really something wrong. I’m just curious about something.”_

_“What is it?”_

_“About you and,” Kai took another deep breath like it was a matter of now or never. “…Luhan.”_

_Seyoon flinched a little, unexpectedly hearing that name coming from Kai’s lips. “Ah…What about him?” she asked him, avoiding his eye contact._

_“Are you, by any chance…?” Just when Kai was about to ask the ultimate question, he heard someone calling name, calling Seyoon’s name._

_He looked to the direction of the voice which was getting nearer to them. And as expected, it was Luhan, who was briskly walking towards them. Seyoon contract her brows upon seeing Luhan’s face. Suddenly, “Let’s go Kai,” she said as she grabbed Kai’s wrist and walked past Luhan as if she didn’t see him._

_Kai was too shocked by Seyoon’s abrupt action that he didn’t even noticed that they already walked past Chanyeol, who pouted upon being ignored by his deep-voiced greeting and the fact that he was early than usual. Or neither did Kai notice that they walked past Krystal, who was confused upon seeing the two walking hurriedly towards the school building._

_“Ah…” Kai protested a low voice as he felt Seyoon’s grip getting tighter._

_“Sorry. I never meant to drag you all the way here,” she said, panting after walking fast to the third floor._

_“No. It’s okay,” Kai said to her although he still didn’t know why her reaction was like that upon seeing Luhan. Normally, she would just ignore him nonchalantly or she would just left Luhan and Kai on the entrance gates while she walked aloofly towards her class. But today, she seemed too angry to face Luhan._

_“I’ll just see you after class,” she said to him as she entered her room, greeted by Kyungsoo and Sehun._

_Kai entered his room and saw Luhan already on his seat, head buried on his desk. Baekhyun greeted Kai which caused Luhan to raise his head upon hearing Kai’s name. Luhan had his eyes fixed on Kai as Kai walked to his desk._

_“Enjoy your little escapade there huh?” Luhan said sarcastically._

_Kai looked at Baekhyun and at Krystal, wishing that she’s not hearing their conversation even though she’s just sitting beside Luhan. “What do you mean?” he asked casually to Luhan._

_“Right. Denying huh? Whatever,” Luhan said as he went to face the board, totally ignoring Kai._

_“What’s wrong with him?” Baekhyun mouthed to Kai. Kai just shrugged before returning his gaze to Luhan._

_\---_

_Kai noticed that during their classes, Krystal, not even once, had exchanged glances with him or neither did she smile at him or something. He was worried that maybe Krystal saw what happened this morning and that she was probably angry to him. But he also knew that Krystal was not that kind of person to get easily angry. He also knew that she’s willing to listen to any of his explanation which he should be thinking by now as he ascended the stairs toward the music room._

_“Kai, where are you going?” someone asked from behind. He looked down to see Chanyeol standing at the foot of the stairs._

_“Huh? I’m going to…the music room,” said Kai shyly, not knowing if Chanyeol got what he meant about the music room or what._

_“But it’s already lunchtime. Aren’t you having lunch with us? You promised to have lunch with us this week,” Chanyeol said as he grabbed Kai’s wrist. He didn’t need to ascend the stairs to reach it because his arm was too long to grab Kai’s hands. “Let’s go,” he said happily, giving Kai his teeth-shown smile._

_Kai and Chanyeol found their way to their usual spot in the cafeteria when Kai noticed that Seyoon was nowhere to be found or Luhan. Just then, he saw Luhan walking with a disappointed face._

_“So how it goes?” asked Xiumin._

_“Nothing. It didn’t work,” said Luhan as he found his spot beside Sehun._

_“We warned you but you never listened,” said Lay._

_“You should think of another way then,” said Kyungsoo._

_“How about giving her persimmon juice? Seyoon would surely love that,” said Baekhyun._

_“What do you think of Seyoon, easily swayed because of a can of juice?” said Chanyeol angrily. Baekhyun pouted as he resumed eating his meal._

_“You just need to be sincere. You shouldn’t approach her while shouting her name. You’ll just get everyone’s attention and she’ll be intimidated for sure,” said Sehun._

_Kai looked at his friends one by one as they spoke. Since when did they care about Luhan’s relationship with Seyoon? And why do they sound too concerned for Luhan? Questions continued to flood Kai’s mind as their conversation went on. Suddenly, Lay asked him a question for which he didn’t know how to answer or what to answer._

_“How about you Kai, what will you suggest? You’re Seyoon’s friend for a long time now, right?” he suddenly asked him. All eyes were on Kai now and he just stared at them, dumbfounded._

_\---_

_Kai and Baekhyun were walking towards the soccer field just for the sake of going away from their commitment to Chanyeol. Chanyeol asked them a few days ago to accompany him to go to the dentist for his monthly check-up and maintenance which Kai and Baekhyun usually avoided for the reason that they don’t like going to a dentist clinic. They cringed every time they hear those dentist’s tools making sounds. So they sneaked their way towards the soccer field without Chanyeol noticing it. He’s probably dragging Kyungsoo and Sehun by now, Kai and Baekhyun thought._

_Just then, they heard someone singing from one of the bleachers in the stadium. Looking at the direction of the voice, Kai saw Luhan singing to someone. And by the look of it, he knew it was Seyoon._

_“Look, he’s doing exactly what you suggested to him,” Baekhyun whispered to Kai. Though, he didn’t really have to whisper because they were meters away from the two._

_Kai observed the two. Seyoon was sitting two bleachers up from where Luhan was standing. He couldn’t see her reaction because her back was facing them. But, Luhan seemed too determined to have Seyoon forgive him. Suddenly, he saw Luhan walking up the bleachers as he reached the bleacher where Seyoon was sitting. And then…_

_“He kissed her?” Kai mumbled in shock, still not believing what he saw. And what’s more surprising was that Seyoon seemed to be alright with it. In fact, she was holding Luhan’s hand now and they seemed already reconciled._

_“Sweet,” he heard Baekhyun said._

_“What? What are you saying? Do you see that? Isn’t that weird? Why did he do that to Seyoon? And why Seyoon seems to be okay with it?” he said furiously to Baekhyun._

_Baekhyun looked at him with a confused face. “Dude, relax. What are you saying? Don’t tell me you’re jealous?” Baekhyun asked him._

_Kai was more confused on how Baekhyun reacted with everything that they’ve witnessed. And he was more shocked by his question. “What are you saying? Why would I be jealous? I already have a girlfriend now. I…don’t care.”_

_“Huh? Girlfriend? HAHA! Since when did you have a girlfriend?” Baekhyun asked him, although laughing, he seemed to be not joking with his last question._

_“You know I have a girlfriend. I’ve been dating Krystal for two years now.”_

_“What?! HAHA! You’re totally out of your mind. Krystal? I never thought you like her. But dreaming of dating her is way too weird.”_

_Kai was totally confused now. He didn’t know what Baekhyun was saying. He didn’t know why Baekhyun was denying that he knew Kai was dating Krystal. He didn’t know anything anymore._

_“Hey look, the two are already leaving. They’re probably going on a date. Ahh…Isn't that too sad? You’ll be left alone again at your home. I really don’t know how you are able to keep up with your arranged marriage with Seyoon even though you know that she is already dating someone else. Props for you dude,” Baekhyun said to him._

_“What are you saying Baek? I don’t understand you. What?” Kai kept asking Baekhyun but Baekhyun didn’t seem to hear him. His questions kept on echoing repeatedly until his surrounding suddenly turned void._

~*~

 

“Kai…”

“Kai..?”

“Kai..!”

“Huh?” Kai opened his eyes. He seemed to be in a very familiar room. Just then, he heard his name being called again. He stood up from where he was lying and he saw Krystal giving him a worried look.

“I think you fell asleep. I am sorry if I’m late. I just returned some books to the library before I went here to the music room. I’m really sorry,” Krystal apologized.

‘It was just a dream? A dream…of course it was. It’s impossible. Seyoon and Luhan…impossible,’ Kai contemplated for a moment before his mind returned completely to reality. “I’m sorry but what time is it?” he asked Krystal.

“Oh, it’s 5 pm. I know it was already late so…”

“I’m sorry but I have to go. I’ll just see you tomorrow. I’m sorry. Don’t worry; I’ll keep it up to you tomorrow. I just need to do something,” he said to Krystal as he ran outside the music room, going downstairs. ‘Just where am I heading?’ he thought as his feet continued to ran and ran.

Just then, he saw a crowd filling the main hall of their school. And right at the middle of it all, he saw a dancing mascot and flushed Seyoon, totally embarrassed as she noticed the people’s attention focused on the two of them. “Seyoon?” Kai mumbled. And then, he saw Luhan removing his head costume as he suddenly started singing just like what Kai saw in his dreams. The only difference is that they were in the middle of the lobby and Luhan was in a silly costume. Seyoon stared at Luhan, surprised to see Luhan behind the costume.

“It was you?” she asked him.

“Yes…it was me. All these years…” Luhan noticed that the students were still surrounding them. “Ah please, can you give us a moment? Just the two of us hopefully,” he said. Everyone seemed to listen to him as they slowly dispersed from the scene leaving the two behind. Kai was standing in a place unseen from the two’s viewpoint.

“Like what I was saying,” Luhan resumed. “I’ve been trying to hide this to you all these years but I guess I have to tell you now. You see, asking you out is not just a sudden decision. I’ve always liked you. And I’ve always wanted to tell you that but…some other factors have had me held my feelings. I just find the courage to tell you when…” Luhan didn’t know if he’ll tell Seyoon about Kai and Krystal. “I realized I couldn't hold it any longer. So will you please forgive me for what I did in the cafeteria a while ago,” he said to her as he handed, for what it seemed, a can of persimmon juice.

Kai didn’t know how Seyoon would react to Luhan’s, for Kai, tacky way of apologizing. But, he suddenly heard Seyoon chuckled. Luhan was also surprised by her reaction. He didn’t know if she was just making fun of him or she totally lost her mind.

“So it was you. I always thought it was someone else. I never thought it was you. Haha…it’s funny because I just remembered calling you ‘friend’ that time,” she said to her. Luhan smiled at her, knowing that she still remembered that one word she said. But her face suddenly turned aloof, “If only I knew,” she said to him.

“Huh? I thought it was…so you never meant it after all,” Luhan said, pouting and crestfallen. A heavy weight seemed to fall upon his shoulder as his fall on his knees.

Seyoon looked at him with a face of guilt and at the same time, annoyance. “I really meant it…to the mascot but never too you,” she said. Luhan buried his head on his palms as people started to look at him and giving Seyoon a what-did-you-do-to-him look. “But,” Luhan suddenly lifted his head and looked at Seyoon, “if you want to, at least, be my friend, just a friend,” she emphasized, “I will give you a chance,” she said without looking at him.

“Really?” Luhan tried to stand up but because of his costume he couldn’t. Seyoon noticed it and let out a deep sigh before she offered her hands to Luhan to lift him up. “Really? Oh you don’t know how happy I am right now. You promised that huh?”

“Whatever.”

“Alright, Sunday, Lotte World. You can bring your friends, as many as you want. I’ll buy the tickets. See you!” he said. And before Seyoon even protested, Luhan was already running far away from the scene.

Kai just stand there, speechless, as he observed Seyoon swaying her head in disbelief. Even he couldn’t believe that Seyoon agreed to give Luhan a chance. But it was too late now. There’s nothing they could do about it. For now, all Seyoon could do was to look forward to her date, (although she didn’t want to admit it), group date with Luhan. And all Kai could do was just stand there because he created this barrier himself, and there’s nothing he could do about it.


	28. Chapter 28

“Seyoon!”

Baekhyun kept repeating Seyoon’s name but the name didn’t resound to her own world as she continued walking. “What’s wrong with her?” he asked Chanyeol who was beside him. But it seemed like his tall friend was also engrossed in his own world as he continued walking with his face blank and mind absent. “Yeol!” he shouted.

“Didn’t you hear the rumors? They said that Luhan confessed to Seyoon in the main hall,” Chanyeol mumbled as his stare fixed somewhere that even Baekhyun’s hand waving in front of his face didn’t seem to snap Chanyeol from his own contemplation.

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun tiptoed just to reach Chanyeol’s ear. Chanyeol seemed surprised and looked at Baekhyun irritably.

“Hey! What was that for? What?” asked Chanyeol.

“If you’re really worried about Seyoon then why don’t you ask her? She’s right there,” Baekhyun pointed to Seyoon.

“Seyoon!” Chanyeol shouted and waved at Seyoon with his huge grin. Baekhyun also waved at her as Seyoon started to walk to their direction.

“Are you going back to your dorm?” she asked them.

“Yes. We’re done with our practice. How about you? Are you going home? Do you want us to accompany you?” asked Baekhyun.

Seyoon swayed his head. “No. Actually, I still don’t want to go home.” Suddenly, an idea came to Seyoon. “Can I go with you to your dorm?”

Baekhyun and Chanyeol looked at each other. “Yes!” they both said in excitement.

\---

Seyoon waited at the lobby as Baekhyun and Chanyeol got a permission slip from the dorm head. Since female visitors were only allowed in certain areas of the dorm, Seyoon, Baekhyun, and Chanyeol stayed in their dorm’s cafeteria.

“Sorry, the food here is not as delicious as the one you make at home,” said Baekhyun.

“It’s okay,” Seyoon replied with a smile.

“Why don’t you want to go home anyway? Is there something wrong with you and Kai?” asked Baekhyun.

“Well…no. It’s not about Kai. It’s actually about…Luhan. He asked me on a group…date this Sunday and I have no choice but to go with him,” she said.

Upon hearing what she said, Chanyeol was surprised as he nearly choked his food. “WFGDFS,” he tried to speak with his mouth full until he swallowed it. “What?!”

“Ahh,” Seyoon wailed. “I know it’s my fault. But I have no choice. I really don’t know what to do.” Seyoon buried her face in his palms which bothered Baekhyun and Chanyeol. They’ve never seen Seyoon as problematic as this before.

“You say it was a group date, right? What do you mean?” asked Baekhyun.

“Luhan said that I could bring someone with me because I would feel uneasy if it’s just the two of us.” Seyoon looked at Baekhyun and Chanyeol. “By any chance, are you available on…?”

“Yes! We will come with you,” said Chanyeol exclaimed.

“There’s no need to ask us. Of course, we will accompany you. We don’t have anything to do that day anyway so…” said Baekhyun.

“Thank you. You’re really my best friends,” she said smiling at them. It seemed like a heavy weight was lifted from her shoulder when Seyoon heard that Baekhyun and Chanyeol would come with her on Sunday. But that easy feeling ended after she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

“Seyoon?” Luhan said as he reached the table where the three was sitting. “You’re here,” he said with a huge grin plastered on his face.

Seyoon forgot that Luhan was also staying at the same dorm as Baekhyun and Chanyeol. Out of all the possibility of seeing him, unfortunately for her, it happened right now. “What are you doing here?” she asked distantly.

“What else? I’m living here. Didn’t I tell you? Maybe not…but now you know so it’s okay,” he said as he grabbed a chair from the other table and dragged it near Seyoon’s seat. “So why are you here?” he asked her.

“She’s visiting us. We’re having a friendly chat. Unluckily, it was disturbed by an annoying brat,” said Chanyeol while looking at Luhan sternly.

“So are you excited on our ‘date’ on Sunday?” Luhan said, totally ignoring Chanyeol.

“No,” Seyoon replied aloofly.

“Don’t worry Luhan, we’re sure that Seyoon will enjoy it because the two of us will be coming with her,” said Baekhyun.

“Hmm, it’s alright. As long as Seyoon will come, I don’t care who else she will bring,” Luhan replied with a mischievous smile.

“I think I need to go home. I still have to prepare dinner,” Seyoon said as she grabbed her bag. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were also leaving their chairs together with Seyoon. However, Luhan was too quick to grab Seyoon’s hand, not her wrist, but her hand.

Seyoon, wide-eyed and surprised, quickly withdrew her hand from Luhan’s grip. “I’ll walk you home,” Luhan said to her.

Chanyeol gripped Luhan’s hand and shoved it away. “No need. We brought her here so, we will also be the one accompanying her home.”

Suddenly, someone called both Baekhyun and Chanyeol. The two turned their heads to see the dorm head coming their way. “You two, you failed your room inspection this week. How many times do I have to tell to clean your dorm? Go to your room now. I’ll be watching you while you clean.”

“But Kibum-sunbaenim, we still have an important thing to do,” pleaded Chanyeol.

“I don’t care. This is not the only reason I wanted to talk to you. We found magazines under your bed. I believe there are por—“ Baekhyun cupped their dorm head’s mouth before he even finish what he was about to say.

“Hehe…We understand. We’ll be there right away,” said Baekhyun as he pushed the dorm head to let him go ahead. He, then, faced Seyoon, who was waiting for them and Luhan, who has a big smirk on his face. He clasped both of his hand in front of Seyoon. “Sorry Seyoon-ah. We have an emergency meeting with our dorm head. I’m afraid we can’t accompany you home,” he said to her. Chanyeol pouted.

Seyoon smiled at them. “It’s alright. That’s a big mess, I guess. You need to clarify that before things get worse,” she replied to them, smiling. Chanyeol and Baekhyun couldn’t hide their embarrassment.

“Don’t worry guys. I’ll walk Seyoon home,” said Luhan with his smile that annoyed Chanyeol the most. Chanyeol and Baekhyun glared at him with threatening eyes before they left. “It’s already dark outside. I don’t think it’s safe that you walk home alone. You might attract a lot of dark elements outside,” Luhan teased her.

Seyoon just looked at him hard-heartedly. But she knew that she couldn’t walk home alone especially at this hour. She’s afraid of what might happen to her especially when she knew that Kai would not come anymore to save her. And of course, she didn’t expect him or her friends to always be there for her, although she wished. She looked at Luhan who was waiting for her reply. She knew she had no choice especially when the dorm was twice as far as the distance between her home and their school. She had no choice but to say “Yes.” Luhan smiled in happiness upon hearing her affirmation.

“Let’s go!” he said in excitement.

\---

As they were walking on the street, Seyoon made sure that she was feet away from Luhan. She was afraid that other students might see them, although, Luhan had already created a scandal in the school’s main hall. However, Luhan stopped and turned around to face Seyoon. “What are you doing there?” he asked her. He walked towards Seyoon and walked together with her. “Don’t worry. I won’t do anything. Just walk beside me because we don’t know, someone might snatched you away in an instant,” he said in a serious face.

“What?” Seyoon chuckled upon hearing what he said.

“Why are you laughing? You’re supposed to cling on me right now. I say that to frighten you, not to make you laugh,” he said to her.

“Why would you want to frighten me? You!” she said.

“But it’s okay. At least, I see you laugh,” he said, smiling.

Seyoon was taken aback by his smile. She averted her gaze somewhere to avoid his eye contact. “I laughed because I remembered the time when you went running upon seeing me in my ghost costume. If there’s anyone who gets easily frightened, that would be you,” she said with a teasing tone.   

“What?” Luhan pouted. “Whatever. I should be thankful that I am the type of person who get easily frighten. If I didn’t run and tripped back then, you wouldn’t come and help me. I wouldn’t realize that you are…” Seyoon looked at Luhan, waiting for him to finish. “You see, whenever we met before, you immediately frowned when you see me. Well, I wasn't surprised because our first meeting was not that good. But when I met you with the costume on…” Luhan stopped and look at Seyoon straight in the eyes. “That was the first time I saw your smile.”

‘Here he is again, with those gazing eyes’, Seyoon thought. Seyoon was still not feeling comfortable whenever Luhan do that stare or smile at her. It was not annoying but it was also not heart-pounding. There was something in it that doesn’t seem right…something that couldn’t be compared to what she felt when Kai did it. She suddenly walked briskly leaving Luhan.

“Wait. Where are you going?” Luhan asked her.

“It’s already late. I need to go home fast to prepare our dinner,” she said.

‘Our dinner? Of course, I forgot that she is living with Kai,’ Luhan thought. “Alright. You want to walk faster? How about we run?” he said as he suddenly grabbed Seyoon’s hand and they started running.

\---

After running for almost Seyoon-didn’t-know-how-long-it-was, they finally stopped just a few meters away from her home. She and Luhan were trying to catch their breaths from too much running. “Pa---bo…pabo…,” she repeatedly said. “Why did you do that? Didn’t you know how far that was from here? Are you---crazy?!” she said trying to be angry but she couldn’t, because she was too tired to even yell at him.

Luhan suddenly laughed. “Isn’t that great? We are like…*he tried to catch his breath*, we are…like…a couple in an action movie. You and me, holding hands, running together…Haha.”

“What?” Seyoon hit his head. “Are you really out of your mind? Aish!” Seyoon removed her shoes and her socks and carried it as she walked barefooted, leaving Luhan behind. Luhan noticed that she was limp-walking which he felt guilty for.

‘Her feet must have been hurt. Aish! I’m such an idiot,’ he thought. “Hey! Where are you going?” he said as he ran after her.

“Leave me alone. I’m going home alone,” she said without looking at him.

“Get on my back.”

“What?”

“I said, get on my back. You’ll just hurt your feet even more if you walk barefoot. Get on my back.”

“Is it another one of your non-sense trick? Then after that you would tell me that we are like couple in the movie…I won’t fall for that. Leave me alone.”

“Get on my back or…”

“Or what?”

“I’ll carry you bridal style,” he said to her as he tried to reach her.

“What? No!” she said to him angrily. Luhan squatted and was repeatedly pointing on his back, signaling Seyoon to hop on. Although she didn’t want to do it, she couldn’t feel the palms of her feet anymore. She didn’t know if it was too painful or she just felt numb from too much running earlier. She had no choice but to hop on Luhan’s back as Luhan carried her home.

When they reached the apartment building, Seyoon requested Luhan to put her down. “I can walk from here,” she said to him.

“Aren’t you letting me in?” he asked her. Seyoon looked with a face that showed her bursting rage she kept since the time Luhan made her run. And Luhan knew she was reaching her boiling point. “I’m sorry. I’ll just see you tomorrow then. Bye…” he said shyly.

“Bye,” she said aloofly before going inside. She didn’t even turned her head once to look at him.

Just when Luhan was about to leave, he saw Kai walking home which had Luhan a smirk on his face. He probably just came from school, Luhan thought. He didn’t know if Kai saw what he and Seyoon just did now. It would be better if he did, Luhan thought. “Hi Kai!” he greeted him.

Kai seemed surprised seeing Luhan in front of their apartment building. “What are you doing here?” he asked him.

“Hm…I just happened to be here accidentally,” he teased Kai.

But Kai seemed nonchalant and continued walking past by him. “Whatever.”

 “Wait?”

“What?” he turned around to face him.

“Are you…uhm…free on Sunday?” He didn’t know why he asked Kai that question but maybe he wanted to make sure if him going out with Seyoon doesn’t really concerned Kai.

“I have a piano recital to attend to,” he said aloofly.

“Really? Is someone special to you playing in that recital?” he teased him.

Kai seemed confused by his question but he just let it go. It was impossible for him to know about him and Krystal, Kai thought. “It’s none of your business.”

“Well, it’s too bad then. I thought you could come with us. Anyway, see you tomorrow!” Luhan said as he left Kai in the entrance.

"Who's 'us' are you talking about?" Kai asked him.

"Hm...your friends, my friends, I...Luhan, and she...Seyoon," he said as he count his fingers playfully.

"Whatever."

"See you tomorrow then, my friend," he said with a smile.

Kai just observed him as he left. Luhan probably didn’t notice his presence since a while ago. They didn’t know that he was there all this while. He was so worried that Seyoon was not yet home so he tried to look for her outside. Just then, he saw Luhan and Seyoon coming with Seyoon carried on Luhan’s back. He hid in the place where the two didn’t notice. How come they became too close all of sudden? How come Seyoon was riding on his back? How come she looked so comfortable with him? How come she…she didn’t tell him anything until now? 


	29. Chapter 29

It would have been better if he asked her now. It would have been better if he told her he’s simply concerned for her. It would have been better if he stopped thinking now and start moving. If would have been…

A large shattering sound echoed inside the kitchen and Kai rushed outside to check if Seyoon was all right. She was nowhere in sight until he walked further and found her crouching on the floor, trying to pick up the pieces of the broken plate.

Seyoon stared at it for a moment. She was surprised that the glass slipped from her hands. She knew it was an accident but things couldn’t get out of her mind. Her ‘group date’ with Luhan would be in two days from now. But she felt something was not right. She wanted to let go of hapless thoughts in her mind as she picked the scattered shards on the floor. This was not a bad omen, she thought. 

“Ah,” she cried when a piece stung her finger.

“Are you alright?” Kai asked as he quickly went beside Seyoon and grabbed her bleeding finger. Just then, he saw a long ‘forgotten’ scar on her palm. He regarded at it for a while. How long has it been since the last he held her hand and observed it this long? His contemplation stopped when Seyoon quickly pulled her hand away from him.

“It’s alright,” she stammered in a low husky voice.

“Let me get the first aid kit. Wait for me here,” said Kai as he stood up and went to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom.

Kai look at Seyoon from time to time as he carefully removed the glass splinter from her fingertip. Seyoon instinctively removed her hand from the pain she felt but Kai quickly grabbed and held it in place. Kai felt it. There was something different from her hands and Krystal’s. He held Krystal’s hands a lot of times and he always admired it for it was the hands of someone perfectly fit for producing sweet melody on any instruments she played. But there was something odd when he held Seyoon’s hands. It was different. Her hands weren’t as soft as Krystal but whenever he felt her touch, it was tender, a tingling caring sensation traversed on his senses. And it was not the first time that he felt this difference. He had already felt ever since he could remember.

Seyoon stared at him but whenever he moved his head; she would quickly avert her eyes somewhere. But she missed this, this closeness between the two of them. How long has it been since she was this close to him? Since he held her hand like this? Seyoon dismissed recalling that thought because she knew it would just hurt her more. After Kai was finished, she quickly withdrew her hand from him.

“Thank you,” she expressed shyly.

“No problem. I’ll just finish what you were washing. And…don’t touch the broken glass, I’ll be the one to clean that up,” he said to her.

“You don’t have to. I…”

“No. We live her together. I should…I should help sometimes,” he said with the guilt that he was staying in his room all this time while Seyoon prepared their dinner.

“Then, I’ll just prepare the dinner table,” she said as she quickly went to arrange their dinner for the night.

~*~

_“I knew it. I knew he was a bad guy,” Chanyeol exclaimed on top of his lungs. Everyone in the classroom looked at him as his deep-tone voiced echoed throughout._

_“Shh, I told you to tone your voice down. And what did you say? You knew? If it wasn’t for Sehun or Kai, you wouldn’t suspect a thing. You’re just spreading your happy virus around the vicinity,” Baekhyun said to him._

_“So what happened to Tao?” asked Sehun._

_“I heard he’s imprisoned right now. Even I never thought that he would do such thing,” said Kyungsoo._

_“My Seyoon,” said Chanyeol. But he quickly withdrew that when all eyes stared at him, “I mean my friend, our friend Seyoon, I wonder if she’s okay,” he mumbled._

_“Don’t worry. She’s probably resting now. She’s staying at our house. She really wanted to go to school today but my mom stopped her and told her to rest for a while. Besides, she can’t walk properly,” Kai said to them. “Well, I have to go home now. I still have things to do.”_

_“Wait. Let us come with you. We wanted to visit Seyoon,” said Chanyeol._

_“Uhm…Not now. Probably tomorrow since we don’t have class. See you!” Kai quickly left the room before Chanyeol or his friends made another protest._

\---

_When Kai went home, Seyoon was laughing with his mother in the living room as they leisurely watched an afternoon sitcom. He didn’t know what they were watching but their laughter seemed contagious as a smile formed in his lips._

_“Oh Jongin-ah, you’re home,” said her mother as he stood up and kissed him in which Kai protested._

_“Stop it…it’s embarrassing,” he said shyly._

_“Why? Ahh…I understand. You’re a man now,” her mother gave her a grin. “I’ll leave you two alone. I’ll prepare our dinner for tonight,” she said as she left._

_When Seyoon heard Kai’s mother as she called his son’s name, she found herself wide-eyed in anxiety. She had never seen Kai since last night when she cried on his shoulder and he said to her those heartfelt words. She was still asleep when Kai left earlier for school. She felt another throbbing sensation in her chest. It was worse now since just hearing his name would make her heart beat faster._

_“Hi,” Kai greeted her._

_“He—he—hello,” she stammered. She didn’t know why even her speech was affected by the feelings she felt. She hoped that Kai wouldn’t notice._

_“Are you alright?” Kai asked her concernedly._

_“Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I?” she replied, still with her eyes fixed somewhere._

_“Really? Let’s see.” Kai suddenly grabbed Seyoon’s hand, the one wounded, and squeezed it lightly._

_“Ah! What was that for?” she, surprised, asked curiously._

_“I thought you already are all right. I guess not,” he said jokingly._

_“Of course it would hurt if you squeezed my hand,” she scowled._

_“Sorry. But I know how to make you feel better,” he said to her smiling._

_Seyoon felt another confusing yet heating feeling going up her body. “What do you mean?”_

_“Let’s go outside.”_

_“Huh?” Seyoon frowned at him. “Are you kidding me? Haven’t you seen this?” she said as she pointed at her bandaged ankle._

_“Why? I didn’t say we will walk,” he said with a smirk on his face which confused Seyoon. There’s something wrong with him, she thought._

\---

_“Ah!!!!!!” Seyoon screamed endlessly as she tried to spare her life, clinging tightly into Kai, locking her arms securely in his waist. “What is this?”_

_“Why? Haven’t you ridden a bike before?”_

_“I did. But not as fast as this! Make it stop!” she pleaded him._

_“What? I can’t hear you. You want me to go on?” he said, teasing Seyoon as if he didn’t hear her. But the truth was, he did and he could feel her fear as she hugged him tightly with her trembling hands._

_Finally, after reaching a cul-de-sac, Kai stopped the bike. Seyoon was still clinging to him. “It’s okay. We’re here now.”_

_Seyoon noticed that they weren’t moving anymore. But she also noticed that she was still hugging Kai tightly which made her cheeks tinted rose. She immediately withdrew from him with her one hand still holding his shoulder for balance._

_Kai went down the bike and help Seyoon went down by holding her hand. “Hop on my back,” he said to her._

_“What?” she asked confusedly._

_“We’re not there yet. We still have to walk. But you can’t walk so I’ll just carry you on my back. Hop on,” he told her._

_“Where exactly are we going?” Seyoon asked Kai as they continued walking on a steep hill._

_“You’ll see when we get there.”_

_Seyoon looked at the sky. It was already getting dark. But the sun had yet to set. Kai was carrying her for five minutes now and all she did was pray. She was extremely close to him now and she hoped that Kai wouldn’t feel her beating chest on his back. But maybe he won’t because he seemed tired from carrying her on a steep hill towards somewhere she didn’t know._

\---

_It was wonderful once they got there, Seyoon thought. She’s been living in Seoul for almost a year and she’s never been to this kind of place before. She was sure they were still in the same neighborhood but she never thought there was a place like this near their house. At the end of the hill was a breathtaking view of the city. The sun was already setting, and she felt like she was too close to it, like she could grab the sun with just a reach of hand. It was beautiful._

_Kai didn’t let go of her, not until they reached the view deck at the top. He slowly put her down and immediately held Seyoon’s hand for balance._

_“I don’t know that this place exists.”_

_“Yeah, I didn’t tell you. I’m always finding the right time to bring you here. It’s my favorite place,” he told him as he looked at the setting sun._

_Seyoon observed him, his facial features, everything about him. She noticed how she liked it when he smiled. Or even when he showed her his plainest expression, she liked it. She observed his facial lines as it was outlined by the sunlight and how his eyes glimmered as the sun reflected on it. He was beautiful, she thought._

_“Do you like it?” Kai met her eyes and smiled at her._

_She was surprised but quickly nodded and pulled her brightest smile. Maybe her smile could hide the feelings she felt inside. Maybe it won’t be too evident to him. Maybe it was too early for him to know what she felt._

_Suddenly he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. But he was surprised when she showed no reaction. “Hmm? Are you okay now? I never thought that bringing you here would instantly heal your wound,” he jokingly said to her._

_“Huh? What are you saying?” she blushed. And it was true. It didn’t hurt but maybe because her mind was preoccupied by his presence beside her, by his lenient smile that was getting more and more sincere as the day passed by, by his soft touched in her hand. And he didn’t let go of it._

_“This hand saved my life. So I’ll protect it with all my life,” he said but with a hint of pun as he poked it again. But she liked it. And she will take his word for real. And maybe it was real._

_She would like to take things slow in the meantime. She wanted to enjoy his company longer. She would just like him…secretly, for now._

_**~*~** _

 

Seyoon and Kai had their dinner for the night. It was too quiet except for the clashing chopsticks and metal bowl and nothing else. Until, Kai broke the silence and asked a question the send anxiety in Seyoon’s body.

“Are you and Luhan…” he held back for a moment, not knowing if he would like to blurt the last word but he did, “dating?” Kai looked at Seyoon who gave him a surprised expression. He must’ve been crossing the borders now, he thought. But, even if he didn’t want it, the question still came out of him all of a sudden. And he couldn’t turn back the time now. “Sorry, it’s just that I saw him a while ago and you two seem close. And there’s a rumor in school so I thought I should ask…”

“We are…"


	30. Chapter 30

‘Friends,’ that’s what she told Kai when he asked her about her relationship with Luhan. She replied so casually to him, eye to eye, without hesitation. She seemed comfortable calling Luhan a ‘friend’. But that made Kai uncomfortable for the reason he didn’t know.

\---

It didn’t bother Seyoon at all on the clothes she chose to wear today. After all, it was just a casual ‘group date’ with Luhan. And the purpose of it, in the first place, was to get to know each other better for the sake of the label, ‘friends’. That was Seyoon’s only aim, nothing else.

\---

Luhan, on the other hand, did prepare pretty well for this day. In fact, if it wasn’t for Lay and Xiumin’s tranquilizing encouragement last night, he might not be able to go to sleep for thinking too much. It was the first time that he asked someone out. And even though he promised Seyoon that it was only for the sake of him proving that he was worth to be called a friend, Luhan wanted to prove more than that.

\---

Kai wasn’t paying attention at all on the series of performances laid before him and the rest of the audience in the concert hall. In fact, he didn’t even notice the instruments that were played. He was thinking too much and nervousness consumed him, not because of Krystal’s performance, but because of the fact that Seyoon would be going out with Luhan. And although he knew it was a group get-together, (because Baekhyun reassured him that they would accompany Seyoon), he was still not comfortable with it. Finding the reasons why he was uneasy, he still didn’t know the answer. Seyoon was still asleep when he left home earlier. And if the performance would finish earlier, he might have the chance to see Seyoon before she would go. But the chances were slim because he knew he promised Krystal a date tonight and she was more important than Seyoon – maybe.

\---

What would be hard for Baekhyun and Chanyeol was the thought of how they would greet Seyoon the next day especially when they had a very bad news for her today. They knew she would not like that news and they didn’t expect it either. But they had no choice now especially when their band leader threatened them that if they wouldn’t be able to recruit a new guitarist for their band before the end of the day, they would surely disband any time. They even had a fight that one should go and accompany Seyoon but they couldn’t because if they didn’t work together, their band would have no tomorrow for sure.

But what was even harder was the sight of two people they didn’t expected to see. Baekhyun and Chanyeol almost had a heart attack when they saw two familiar figures approaching them. They shouldn’t be there, not that time. The four looked at each other with shocked faces.

“What are you doing here?!” they all said at the same time.

\---

Seyoon arrived at the amusement park a little earlier than expected. Well, she left the house earlier knowing that Chanyeol and Baekhyun would probably arrive late. At least telling them the she was waiting, they would probably hastened up and arrive on time. The problem was, they were not late but they didn’t arrive either. Now, it was only Seyoon who went to the amusement park alone and early.

Maybe she should hide or at least wait in a place where no one could see her. That way, Luhan wouldn’t think that she was too excited that’s why she was early. But she couldn’t because it was too late. A few meters away from her, she could see Luhan coming and alone.

Luhan approached the wide-eyed Seyoon. “Am I too early? It’s not evident that I’m too excited, is it?” he asked her jokingly. But it seemed like the other one was too shocked by what she saw. “Aren’t you happy to see me?”

“You are alone,” Seyoon said in a questioning tone.

“Ah…” Luhan nodded. “Xiumin and Lay have an emergency. They thought they will be able to finish their project on time but they aren’t able to. They need to rush now to finish it so…” Luhan looked at Seyoon. She still looked crestfallen after seeing him. He didn’t know that not having Lay and Xiumin come with him would have such great effect on her. “But it’s alright. You still have your friends, right?” he asked her. Luhan looked left to right but there was no sign of the tall guy and the opposite one. “Where are they anyway?”

“They…weren’t able to come. They have things to do so…” Seyoon couldn’t look at him in the eyes. This wasn’t anything that she expected. She had her friends. He had his friends. But why both parties were gone at the same time? Was this her unluckiest day ever?

Luhan, even though he should be celebrating right now knowing that it was only he and Seyoon who were present, still couldn’t stay calm. He knew that he promised this to be a group get-together, friends’ hangout. But now that it was only the two of them, there would be a possibility that Seyoon wouldn’t go on with the plan. “So it means it is just the two of us. Do you…do you want me to bring you home? I’m not forcing you to go on with the date. After all, it is only the two of us,” he said, half dignified, half nervous.

“No. It’s okay,” she said. Luhan looked at her, surprised but with a hint of happiness glinted in his eyes.

‘There’s a hope after all,’ he thought.

“Kai left early today. I don’t want to spend the rest of the day alone,” she said. Luhan could hear the sadness in her tone. “Besides, we are already here. It’s been a while since the last time that I went to an amusement park. There’s no harm going anyway. I believe I have the reason to trust you, right?”

“Of course! So, let’s spend the rest of the day knowing it each other. I promised you’ll never get bored,” Luhan said happily as he grabbed Seyoon’s hand. Surprised, she looked at her hand held by Luhan as they walked to the entrance of the park. But more surprisingly, she didn’t let go of it. It was just for a day anyway and it was the first time she saw him that overjoyed, she thought. 


	31. Chapter 31

Seyoon entered the park with a smile plastered on her face. It was a smile that Luhan had never seen before. It was a smile similar to that of an innocent child but hers was more vibrant and genuine, Luhan thought.

“Was it your first time here?” he asked her.

Seyoon shook her head. “No. I already came here many times but that was a long long time ago.” Suddenly Luhan noticed that the smile in Seyoon’s face faded. “My grandpa would always bring me here when I used to visit Korea when I was young.”

“He must be too old now to bring you here,” Luhan joked, trying to bring back the smile on her face again.

“Actually, he already passed away just this year,” Seyoon replied with a despondent face.

“Oh…I’m sorry. I thought he was still…” Luhan apologized. If only he could turn back what he had said, he would.

“No need to apologize,” a smile returned on her face. “It’s been a while anyway since I talked about my grandpa. Anyway, no matter how many times I’ve been here, I don’t think I could still ride those kiddie rides anymore.”

“Well then, we should create a new memory of your visit here like it is your first time. And let’s start with ah…” Luhan’s fingers continued to tap his lips as he tried to look for their first ride. But his eyes grew wide in anxiety and started biting his lips. He had forgotten something when he asked Seyoon to go out with him. Because of too much excitement, he forgot the fact that one of the things he feared the most was located in amusement parks, the thrill rides. He hated it so much.

\---

“This is weird.”

“What?”

“It’s the first time that you’re bringing me out on a date. I mean, this far. You only promised me that we will have a meal after my performance. I never thought you’ll bring me here.”

“Don’t you like it?”

“Of course I like it. Let’s go,” she said as she clung on his arm.

Kai didn’t know what he was thinking when he suddenly asked Krystal to go with him. But it’s too late to go back now because they were already inside the amusement park. His mind was too preoccupied of Luhan and Seyoon’s date that he suddenly asked Krystal to go with him to the amusement park. And Krystal was right – it was the first time they were having a date outside the vicinity of the school. Well, they’ve been out a lot of times but only on places near their school. It was their first official outside date if they could call it a date. Because by the time Kai entered the park, all he thought was where Seyoon was at the moment.

\---

“What are you doing here? I thought you are with Luhan right now,” Chanyeol anxiously asked as he saw Lay and Xiumin in their dorm cafeteria.

“Ahh…we are the one who should ask you that. Luhan said that you’re coming with Seyoon. Why are you here?” replied Xiumin. He was hoping that Baekhyun and Chanyeol didn’t notice that they were only playing online games on Lay’s laptop. He tapped Lay’s hand as Lay immediately put down the cover of his laptop.

“We have an emergency. And we need to solve it before the day ends,” said Baekhyun. “What about you?”

“Ahh…” Xiumin’s gaze traveled across the cafeteria, looking for an excuse.

“We are doing our project. The deadline is tomorrow. We need to finish it now,” Lay replied. Xiumin sighed. Good thing Lay was always there.

“So it means Seyoon is going with that brat only. Ahh…it’s our fault,” Chanyeol buried his head on his palms.

“It’s okay buddy. Luhan is a great friend. Besides, I think they are enjoying the rides right now,” said the smiling Xiumin as he patted Chanyeol’s back. What Baekhyun and Chanyeol didn’t know was the fact that Lay and Xiumin only made an excuse not to come with Luhan. Their true purpose was to let Seyoon see how scaredy-cat Luhan was when it comes to amusement park rides. Just imagining Luhan’s scared face would create a huge grin on their faces.

\---

“Yah, you’re holding my hand too tight. What’s wrong with you?” Seyoon said to Luhan. She could feel how Luhan’s grip tightened as they walked towards the Viking ride.

“Shall we eat first or something? I mean, I--- I am quite hungry you know,” Luhan stuttered.

“Why are you talking like that? Ahh…are you, by any chance, afraid of…?”

“No! Afraid of rides? No way! Luhan? Not me,” Luhan said with a forced confident tone, trying to convince Seyoon that he was brave enough to ride the rides.

“Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go!” Seyoon started to walk again to the direction of the Viking ride but Luhan’s grip got tighter and tighter. And she felt as if no blood was flowing on her veins anymore.

“Can we go to the restroom first? I have to…”

“Are we going or not? Well, let me tell you. If you don’t ride the amusement park rides with me, I am not telling a single thing about myself to you. And neither will I listen to anything that you’ll say to me. So, I’ll let you choose. Are we riding the Viking or are we calling this a day?”

“You mean…we’re…going home?”

Seyoon nodded at him. “It’s your choice.”

Luhan took a deep breath. He had to face his fears or else Seyoon would leave him and everything would go to waste. “Let…let’s go.” Luhan gulped all his fears for that last time.

“It seems like today is your unlucky day,” Seyoon said with a huge grin on his face. And it was indeed because Luhan didn’t know that Seyoon’s most favorite thing to do when she like to have fun and forget her problems was to ride thrill rides. It’s been a while since she ride thrill rides and she’d make sure that she’d ride all of them today. She reached out her hand to grab Luhan’s hand as they walked to the ride together.

\---

“Are you bored?” Krystal asked Kai. Krystal could see Kai’s averting gaze as if he was looking for something. Other than that, he was also walking ahead of her like he forgot that she was with him. “Are you looking for something?”

Suddenly Kai noticed that Krystal was holding his hand to stop him from walking. “Sorry. Ahh…I am just looking for a good ride,” he excused.

“Oh, why don’t we start with the Viking ride?” she said smiling at him.

After seeing her smile, Kai felt guilty that he brought Krystal here and yet his mind was too preoccupied with other things. Maybe it was good that he forgot about Seyoon and her whereabouts. She’s old enough anyway to handle her own affairs. Besides, there was nothing he could do anyway even if Luhan and Seyoon’s relationship got better. He had his own things to think of now. Maybe it was better that he focused on his date, Krystal, and no one else.

“Sure,” he replied to her, forcing a smile.

\---

Seyoon hands were on the grip as the Viking ship swung back and forth. She made sure that they were riding at the uppermost end of the ship so she and Luhan could experience the real thrill.

“My full name is Jin Seyoon! What’s your full name?!” she shouted to Luhan.

‘Huh? What is she talking about? Why is she shouting her name?’ Luhan thought. His eyes were shut closely and didn’t want to open it. If only Seyoon let them sit at the middle, he wouldn’t feel his stomach grumble and his body parts rolled inside.

“I told you earlier that I’ll tell you something about me when we got on the rides! We are here now so I am starting to introduce myself! Let me repeat, what’s your full name?!” Seyoon asked again. She was enjoying this too much. And there were no other ways to enjoy it more than to see Luhan’s frightened and panicking face. Maybe letting him did the self-introduction while riding the Viking was a great idea. And his mind might focus on it rather than his fear of rides, she thought.

“My name is…AHHH! Why are we doing this?” Luhan pleaded. But no matter how much he shouted, Seyoon was still smiling beside him. Finally, he found the courage when he opened his eyes and looked at Seyoon’s smiling face. He liked his smile the most. “I am Lu Han! I am 19 years old (Korean age)! I came from China but I studied in Korea from primary school to middle school! How about you?!”

“I am also 19 years old. I am Korean but I was born in America! I started living here when I transferred during the second year of middle school!”

‘What? Isn’t that the year that I met her? So she just came from America back then,’ Luhan thought. “What’s your favorite color? Mine is White!” Luhan shouted.

“White? Is that even a color?” Seyoon looked at her pouting. Luhan laughed at her. She looked cute when she did that, Luhan thought. “Mine was apple green!” And questions went on and on until the ride stopped.

Maybe the other people beside them thought there were two crazy teenagers riding the ship with them. But they didn’t care because now, Seyoon was having fun doing this with Luhan. In fact, she learned a lot of things from him within that small period of time like how he liked the sports soccer or how liked to play Rubik’s cube when he’s bored. And Luhan didn’t care at all because now, at least, he started to know Seyoon a little at a time like it was the first time that he found out that she had a brother and that she also came from another country like him.

“Where do we go next? Ahh! How about the roller coaster?” she said with excitement glinted in her eyes.

“Ahh…how about we eat first?”

“Eyy, here you go again. Are you still afraid?”

“No! I promise, really, after we eat we’ll ride the roller coaster. It’s just that, I forget to eat lunch when I left home. I am just too hungry,” Luhan pouted. Seyoon didn’t like that look like he was doing a cute pleading face. It didn’t affect her at all but there was nothing she could do. Maybe he was really hungry, she thought.

“Alright. But you promised and I’ll never forget that,” she threatened.

While they were walking and looking for a place to eat, Luhan found the opportunity to ask Seyoon more about her. “Seyoon, can I ask you something? I hope you don’t mind,” he said to her. Seyoon looked at his puffed face. She laughed upon seeing it.

“Don’t do that face again. You won’t look cute no matter how hard you try.”

“What face?” Luhan asked curiously. He really didn’t know what she was talking about. And the cute face? He thought maybe he was naturally making a cute face. And maybe Seyoon liked it but didn’t want to admit it, he thought. “I know I am cute. But that’s not what I want to talk about. I am just curious. How did you become close to Kai?”

Suddenly, Luhan noticed the change in Seyoon’s face. She wasn’t showing anger or anything but her face suddenly turned emotionless. He thought maybe it was wrong to ask her about that or anything that was related to Kai. He was supposed to say something when Seyoon suddenly faced him and spoke.

“His father was my father’s best friend. In fact, they’re more like brothers. My grandpa even considered Uncle Kim as his own son. Our families are close. Close enough that I almost see Kai every day. I really didn’t know him even when I visited Korea a lot of times before. We only knew each other in middle school. It was a weird first meeting,” Seyoon continued. Luhan could see her face turned lighter as she reminisced. But there was a sad hint on her eyes.

“Actually her mom asked him to look for me at school that’s why we became friends. And eventually I met his friends and became my closest friends too. He is like a my guardian in school,” she stopped. “Why are you asking about him anyway? Don’t tell me you are more interested on him.”

“What?!” Luhan chuckled. “No. I am just curious that’s all. I mean, when we first met you were like inseparable twins. If only you didn’t tell me you were his fan, I would think you were his girlfriend,” he said to him in a joking tone.

“What?! Never! We were never in a relationship that you think it was. He was more like a brother. And I was more like…a sister to him,” she said with the last words uttered in low tone. Luhan was about to apologize for asking such stupid questions when Seyoon suddenly spoke. “Ahh! Why am I saying this to you?! Whatever it is between me and Kai, it’s nothing. You said you are hungry. Let’s go find a restaurant faster. I want to ride the roller coaster soon,” she said angrily to him.

Luhan just chuckled at her pouting face. Whether she was smiling or angry, Luhan liked the multitude of expressions he had seen from her today. Maybe he really liked her. Maybe this was what true love was all about, he thought.

\---

Kai rode the Viking ride as Krystal suggested. For a moment, he enjoyed that moment with her as he held her hands during the whole fun ride. Maybe he should bring her here once in a while. It was an experience he never experienced before. And he was happier because he saw the happiness on Krystal’s face.

But that didn’t take long because while they were walking to the next ride, he saw two familiar figures he should have forgot. And he and Krystal were walking towards their direction. He didn’t know if he would turn directions or not. But it was too late now because Luhan had his eye on their direction and Kai could see a grin forming on the other man’s face. 


	32. Chapter 32

**_~*~_ **

_It had been days, or weeks? She didn’t know how long it had been but one thing was for sure – she was waiting for that feeling to subside, at least. But whenever Seyoon saw Kai, she could feel her stomach flattered, until the feeling would travel up her chest, only stopping in her throat and she couldn’t speak properly anymore. She tried to sound normal whenever she talked to him but she knew that she still produced stuttering voice. She knew she was…Was it really that? No, it couldn’t be, she thought. It couldn’t be since she was still young, they were still young. It couldn’t be that feeling… Lov–_

_“Yah!”_

_“Oh!” Seyoon shrieked in surprised. “Don’t scare me like that,” she said to him._

_“Did I? I was just greeting you naturally,” he said._

_‘That’s not a normal greeting,’ Seyoon thought._

_“Besides, you are spacing out. Are you thinking of something? Someone?” Kai asked with a joking tone._

_“Me? No! I am just wondering where they are now,” Seyoon said nervously, hoping that Kai wouldn’t notice her stuttered voice and flushed cheeks._

_“They should be on their seats now. Let’s go inside the theater. The program will start soon.”_

_“Wait. I promised Chanyeol that I’ll greet him before the performance starts,” Seyoon looked at him with pleading eyes._

_“Hm? That boy has a lot of conditions before he starts performing. Tsk. Alright, I’ll come with you,” Kai said as he held Seyoon’s hand and went to the direction of the backstage._

_Seyoon’s heart was pounding waves of beats but she was hoping that the feeling would go away or else, Kai might notice it through her pulse. She tried to focus on looking for the room where Chanyeol was staying._

_Kai and Seyoon went past a bunch of people. Some looked familiar because they were wearing the same school uniform while the others were probably students of other schools. Just when they were walking towards their school’s designated waiting room, someone bumped in between their shoulders, separating Kai and Seyoon from walking hand in hand. Seyoon looked at the stranger. She had the same length of hair as hers but she couldn’t see her face covered with strands of her flowing hair. She apologized quickly before she fled. She’s probably in a hurry, Seyoon thought._

_She looked at Kai who wasn’t seem to be bothered by the crash. “People these days are way too busy to look where they are heading to,” Kai said with his cold eyes, no hint of dismay, just nonchalant. “Let’s go,” he said, resuming the link of their hands._

_Seyoon saw Chanyeol inside the waiting room, nervously walking back and forth. From time to time, he would glance at the clock and then at the music sheet he was holding in his other hand. “Chanyeol!” Seyoon called her friend’s. She could see Chanyeol’s face lightened up, ease with the tension and covered with excitement. He immediately had his infamous radiant smile._

_“I am happy you’re here,” he said to Seyoon. “And you too, Kai.” Kai looked at him and smiled just a little. “I promise that I will give my best for my performance later,” Chanyeol said to Seyoon, clasping her hands with his huge sweaty hands._

_“Yah, yah, yah. Enough with the drama. We should go to the theater now. Our seats are probably waiting for us,” Kai said impatiently as he removed Chanyeol’s hands from clasping Seyoon’s. The taller boy glared at him but still maintained a smile when he looked back at Seyoon._

_“Do your best! We’ll be there to support you!” Seyoon said before she waved goodbye at Chanyeol._

_When they got inside the theater, it already was almost full and the lights were already off. Instinctively, Kai grabbed Seyoon’s hand as they tried to walk to a dimly lit stairs, passing rows of audiences who were also there to watch. Seyoon blushed by Kai’s abrupt act but she was thankful that the theater was dark so Kai wouldn’t see her already rose-tinted cheeks._

_It took a few minutes before they saw Kyungsoo, Sehun, and Baekhyun, who were already sitting two rows from the front. Chanyeol made sure that Seyoon and his friends would have the best seats, especially when he wanted to make sure that he could have a glimpse of Seyoon’s reaction while he was performing on stage._

_Few performances have passed and there were roughly about four performances left. Based on the program printed on a booklet, Chanyeol’s performance would be just a performance away. But before him was a piano performance by someone named, Jung Soo Jung._

_When the curtain was lifted, there already was a piano on the stage. Then, a girl in a white dress and long hair entered the stage. Seyoon looked at her and her familiar appearance. And then, she realized that it was the girl they bumped into earlier. “Kai, that’s the girl we just bumped into a while ago,” Seyoon whispered to Kai._

_“What girl?” he asked and took a peek of the girl on the stage. Kai looked unconcerned somehow. Maybe he didn’t recognize him. Maybe he wasn’t really paying attention to her at all, Seyoon thought. Kai looked at the girl with a blank, emotionless expression. “I don’t remember,” he said to her._

_Just when she thought that was the last time she would see that girl, she would never thought that they would meet again the next year. Because of that piano performance, she received a scholarship in their high school. She remembered that the girl played “First Love,” by Yiruma. Seyoon knew that piece well because she loved Yiruma. And ironically as it was, she never thought that the girl would be the one who would steal her ‘first love’ from her._

~*~

 

“It’s not what you think it is,” Krystal said after seeing Luhan, dragging Seyoon, towards their direction. She saw how Luhan had that smirk embedded on his face. “It just happened that I have two passes here given by a friend. And I just happened to see Kai in the theater a while ago so I asked him to accompany me,” Krystal nervously explained.

‘So they are hiding their relationship,’ Luhan thought. He gave them a smile. “Relax. We are not asking anything although, that explains a lot. I mean, I’ve never seen you and Kai to be this close in school. But whatever it is, we really don’t need an explanation,” Luhan smiled at them which cause Kai’s eyes to roll. “Right, Seyoon?” Luhan continued.

Seyoon nodded her head. Surprisingly, she seemed aloof, emotionless, uninterested after seeing Kai and Krystal together. Luhan was expecting a different reaction, probably surprise or something, and so was Kai but they got nothing. Instead, she gave a reaction like she didn’t care at all, and she smiled.

But Seyoon knew that deep inside, she was holding it all in, the pinched she received somewhere in her chest when Luhan nudged her and pointed at Kai and Krystal, together. Good thing, she had mastered the act of putting a cold face after all these years, especially in front of Kai.

“Well, I guess I don’t need to explain our side. I mean, the rumor has already spread around the school so…AH!” Luhan growled in pain when he felt Seyoon nudged his right abdomen, somewhere near his ribcage, and it hurt so badly.

“Don’t mind him. We are only here to have fun,” Seyoon said, trying to sound cool.

“So where are you guys heading to?” Luhan asked them. The two looked at each other and shrugged, clueless of what they should do next especially when they were distracted seeing Seyoon and Luhan there.

“That’s too bad then. Well, Seyoon and I have plans so we’ll get going,” Luhan said, grabbing Seyoon's hand. Kai, for no apparent reason, instinctively looked at their linked hands. 

“No. Why don’t you come with us?” Seyoon said. Luhan and Kai looked at her, surprised. Luhan was disappointed. Just when he thought he was lucky enough to have the whole day with just him and Seyoon alone, he was wrong. And Kai, on the other hand, didn’t expect her sudden invitation. He thought that his and Krystal’s presence might intimidate them or what, but she seemed not to care at all.

‘‘What are you saying?’’ Luhan mumbled in a voice that only Seyoon could hear.

“What?” Seyoon scowled in a low voice.

Seeing the two, Kai noticed that their relationship was different now compared to the time when Luhan just came back from China. It just a few weeks, they were already close. Although they were merely teasing each other, he knew that feeling of closeness. He didn’t know what to reply to them. Would he accept her invitation? Or would he just let them alone together? Afterall, he was there for Krystal. And it was not a group date, but two separate dates. He looked at them. Took a deep breath and, “I think we are…”


	33. Chapter 33

“I think we’re not going with you,” Kai decided.

Luhan grinned upon hearing Kai’s decision. Seyoon, on the other hand, already expected that answer from him.

“No, we’re going with you,” said Krystal. The two boys looked at her surprised.

“What?” they asked in unison.

“The more the happier, right?” she said with a smile.

Seyoon stayed still while Kai and Luhan didn’t know what to do. In the end, they ended up going together.

 

Luhan puffed his cheeks with air, looked disappointed the whole time that they were walking, which Seyoon noticed.

“Yah, I told you not to make that face. You don’t look cute. Besides, there’s nothing wrong inviting them along,” Seyoon said to her.

“Hmph!” Luhan pouted his lips more.

“Why are you acting like a child, huh? Alright. Let just go to the rides that you want. We’ll just save the roller coaster for last. Is that okay with you?” Seyoon said to him.

Luhan thought for a bit. It was still disappointing for him that they were not alone anymore. But he suddenly thought of something that created a smirk on his face. “Alright, I’ll agree if only you would hold my hand for the rest of the day,” Luhan said to Seyoon, smiling.

“What?!” said Seyoon. Luhan looked at Seyoon and started making that annoying puffed face again which Seyoon hated seeing. “Okay! Give me your hand,” she said, extending her hand to Luhan.

Kai was watching them all along as they were walking behind them. He was on the distance where he couldn’t hear what they were talking about, but not too far so they could follow closely.

Luhan hid his hand under his arm to tease Seyoon. “Aish!” she grabbed Luhan’s arm and tried to pull his arm and hand. Then, she intertwined her fingers with his tightly so Luhan would cry in pain, but he didn’t. Instead, he smiled at her with teasing eyes. She forgot that behind them, Kai was watching it all. And the guy was surprised by Seyoon’s action.

‘Why is she initiating to hold Luhan’s hand?’ Kai thought.

“Ah…look at them. They are so close, aren’t they? I wish we can be that close in public,” Krystal said.

Kai almost forgot that Krystal was just beside her and yet he was preoccupied by the thoughts of the two people in front of him. What was it to him if Seyoon do such thing? It was nothing to him, he thought.

Suddenly Luhan turned around, bringing Seyoon with him since they were holding hands. “We are planning to eat. Are you okay with that?” he asked.

Kai looked at Krystal as she nodded at him. “Okay,” he replied to Luhan.

 

After eating together, Luhan was ready to pay when Kai stopped him. “I’ll pay for it,” Kai said.

“No. I’ll pay for it. We’re the ones who invited you to come with us so I’ll pay,” Luhan said smiling.

“No. We’re the one who tagged along with you. I’ll pay,” Kai said, this time with an exalted assertive voice.

Luhan looked at the girls who were looking at the two of them. Seyoon gave him a glare as if saying that he should let go. Luhan pouted.

“Okay. Thanks buddy!” Luhan said to Kai, smiling. But Kai ignored him and went to pay.

Seyoon looked at Krystal who was watching Kai as he paid. It was the first time that they were close like this, literally. She never talked to her, maybe just a few times, but never a full conversation. Although she didn’t want it, she couldn’t help but compare herself to her. What was she to Kai before Krystal came to their life? She was nothing to him compared to her now…or was she?

“Let’s go,” Luhan distracted her thoughts. “Where do you want to go next?”

“I told you, it’s up to you,” Seyoon replied. “Unless you want to go to the roller coaster.”

“Okay…how about those mini games? Target shooting?”

 

The four went to the target shooting booth. “Let’s have a bet,” Luhan suggested suddenly.

Seyoon looked at him curiously. ‘What is he thinking now?’ she thought.

“What is it?” Kai asked in competitive tone.

“What else? The most shot targets in a minute,” said Luhan.

“And then what?” asked Seyoon.

“Just for fun…how about dessert? Ice cream?” Luhan smiled.

“Okay,” Kai replied. ‘There’s no way I’ll lose to him,’ he thought.

“Oh…and this is not an individual game. This is a pair game so the girls are required to play,” Luhan said.

“Can we practice first?” Krystal asked.

“Sure. It’s up to you.”

Seyoon could see Krystal being taught by Kai to shoot. He was behind her, positioning her arms, his other hand was holding Krystal’s finger on the trigger.

“Do you want me to teach you?” Luhan asked her.

“No need,” Seyoon replied coldly.

“What if we lose?”

Seyoon glared at him. “What do you think of me? I know how to target shoot,” she said confidently.

“Really? Let’s see. How about you practice now and on every target you’ll miss, you have to give me information about yourself,” Luhan suggested.

“Deal.”

Seyoon hold the gun and started shooting. Unfortunately, she was missing a lot of targets.

“What’s your favorite book?” Luhan asked.

“Harry Potter.”

Shoot. missed.

“Who’s your favorite author?”

“Who else? J.K. Rowling.”

Kai and Krystal heard what they were doing which brought confusion to their faces.

“What are they doing?” Krystal asked rather loudly. Kai shrugged.

“We’re getting to know each other and practicing at the same time,” Luhan replied when he heard Krystal.

Shoot. missed again.

“What's your favorite food?”

“Hamburger,” Seyoon replied.

“What’s your most hated food?”

‘Turtle soup,’ Kai thought. He knew it perfectly well because it was the first time that she saw Seyoon shrieked when she saw the shell of the turtle floating on the soup that one time when their families ate in a family restaurant.

“Turtle soup,” Seyoon replied.

“What? I love that though,” said Luhan. “What is the food your allergic to?”

‘Shrimp, sea urchin, and peanuts,’ Kai answered in his head. If this was a quiz show, he would probably won by now, he thought.

“Sea urchin, peanut, and shrimp,” Seyoon replied.

“Favorite movie?”

‘It depends. If it is romantic comedy, her favorite is ‘Pretty Woman’. If it is drama, ‘Titanic’. And if it’s action, all Jackie Chan movies,’ Kai remembered confidently.

“It depends on the genre,” Seyoon said to Luhan.

“Hmm…I like action so action.”

“All Jackie Chan movies,” she replied.

“Really? Great!” Luhan said happily.

‘See, I knew it,’ Kai thought which left a grin on his face.

“Kai? Kai?” Krystal called him.

“Oh, sorry. What?” He was again distracted by Seyoon and Luhan. ‘Focus on Krystal,’ he repeatedly said in his mind.

“Why are you smiling a while ago?” she asked him.

“Oh that? It’s nothing. It’s just that I think we’re going to win,” Kai said to her.

 

And true to his words, they indeed won. Luhan was made to pay the ice cream. Krystal came with him for them to choose the flavors. Kai and Seyoon were left near a glowing fountain at the middle of the park.

“This is rare, isn’t it?” Kai said to Seyoon.

“Huh? Ah..yes. It’s fun,” she replied, smiling. Kai nodded at him with a smile too.

Suddenly, some kids ran past by Seyoon, accidentally pushing her, causing her to almost fall on the water fountain behind her. Lucky for her, someone caught her hand and immediately pulled her towards him.  

Kai moved fast as he could to save Seyoon from falling into the water. And he didn’t know but instinctively his body was able to move swiftly. He pulled Seyoon closer to him, so close that their faces where just inches apart. Kai was flushed by their closeness. Seyoon seemed to be surprised and she immediately pushed her body away from Kai.

“Are you alright?” Kai asked her.

“I- I am alright,” Seyoon replied while pulling her hand, still in Kai’s grip.

Krystal and Luhan went back, clueless of what happened. But Luhan could see Seyoon’s face which seemed tinted in red.

“Are you alright?” he asked her. “You don’t look good,” he said as he moved his face closer to Seyoon’s to have a glimpse of her.

“It’s okay,” she said as she quickly grabbed the ice cream from Luhan’s hand.

“Do you like ice cream that much?” Luhan asked smiling.

Kai still seemed surprised but he tried to maintain his composure. “Here,” Krystal said to him as she handed him his ice cream.

 

They continued going to different rides like children, enjoying each moment as possible. They seemed closer now as Krystal and Seyoon would sometimes ride the rides together while Kai would just stay still on his seat and Luhan was smiling happily beside him. From time to time, Kai would have a glimpse of Seyoon and she looked like she was enjoying everything that they’ve done in the park, which brought a smile on his face.

\---

At the end, there was only one last ride left. Kai was walking ahead of them and Seyoon couldn’t help but observed his figure. They were always walking like this before, her and Kai. And then, he would suddenly turn around and smile at her, that radiant smile that could make her heart flatter of thousand butterflies. And then he would call her name,  _“Seyoon, let’s go,”_  he would say happily.

 

She looked at his figure, and exactly as she imagined, he turned around, with the smile plastered on his face. That time, everything seemed to turn in slow motion for Seyoon. And everyone became blurry, and it was just her and Kai, standing in the middle of the blurred crowd – his smiling lips and eyes looking at her. There was only one thing she was waiting for. That was if Kai would call her name,  _“Seyoon let’s go,”_  the voice repeated in her head. But her imagination turned into reality in just a snap. It was different. He called someone’s name but not hers. He was smiling happily but not to her. “Krystal, let’s go,” she heard him said.

‘What was I thinking?’ she thought. Kai wouldn’t call her name like he used to. He would not smile at her like how he smiled at Krystal. It was all different now, different since two years ago. There was no place for hope anymore. Maybe, she should just…let go.

“You go ahead!” Luhan shouted at Krystal and then he looked at Seyoon who seemed crestfallen for a reason he didn’t know. “Is there a problem?” he asked.

“Huh? None,” she said. “Why do you let them go ahead?” Luhan grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him.

“Nothing. I just thought that this is the perfect time that I give you this. It’s our last ride anyway,” he said as he gave her a small paper bag.

Seyoon knew that bag. He was holding it ever since they came here. ‘So he really prepared that before we came here,’ she thought. “What’s this?”

“Thank you gift for coming with me today and…” Luhan looked flushed and couldn’t directly look at Seyoon.

Seyoon looked at him confused. “And?” Suddenly, she just felt Luhan’s lips on her cheek. It was soft, gentle kiss. She could feel the inside of her warming up. No, it wasn’t the same as what she felt for Kai. But it was something new. And until now, she didn’t understand why but she never protested. They stayed like that for seconds until she felt Luhan withdrew, embarrassed and flushed by what he did.

Far away from them, Kai was walking ahead when he decided to turn around to look for his friends. He could see Krystal smiling at him as she walked towards him. But not too far, his focused was directed at the two people in the crowd. And that scene seemed to shatter a part of him inside. His heart beat in a very familiar way, a feeling he had long forgotten, or perhaps, would not want to recognize. Why was he feeling like this? He didn’t know. He didn’t want to know.

Suddenly, he felt Krystal hugging him. “Thank you,” he heard her say. “Thank you for this wonderful day,” she whispered to his ear. And then she felt her lips brushed to his. They were too far for Seyoon and Luhan to see them. And then he realized that he had Krystal now, not anyone else. What was he thinking? He shouldn't feel bad seeing Seyoon with someone. He should let her do her own way. She was not his, never...

 

Then he felt the urge to utter three words to Krystal. “I love you,” he said to her, but his eyes fixed on  _someone_  standing in the crowd in front of him.


	34. Chapter 34

“Luhan,” Seyoon gritted her teeth, barely uttered Luhan’s name. When she opened the ‘thank you gift’ that Luhan gave her, she found two different sized boxes. The first one contained a Chinese hair stick; at the end of it were wings and a dangling crystal. Under it was a note that said, “The first time I saw you, you had a long beautiful hair so I planned to give this to you before I left to China after the exchange program, but I wasn’t able to see you back then so I thought, now is the time. Even though you have a shorter hair now, I still hope you’ll be able to use it. Don’t worry, no matter what length your hair is, I still love it.”

Seyoon studied the hair stick and she tried to tie her hair with it, but it was to short that the hair stick couldn’t hold it in. She sighed just by the thought of her former long hair. But she had to cut it anyway because it just reminded her of the summer that she didn’t want to remember.

And then under the hair stick box was a bigger box. When she opened it, that’s when her teeth started to grit and uttered Luhan’s name. Inside of it was a lunchbox and another note that said, “I’m hoping to taste the food that you make someday…” After that ellipsis, she could imagine Luhan with a big grin plastered on his face, “…or maybe tomorrow,” followed by a huge smiley. So he had given her another request she couldn’t escape, she thought.

How could Luhan affect her in two distinct ways? One was his ability to piss her in all sorts of direction that if only she could, she would punch him in the face already. The other was his ability to make her feel better despite his playfully annoying personality. It was weird she thought and either way, she knew she had found a new friend.

 

But who’s weirder, and putting Luhan aside, was Kai. After their joined escapade to the amusement park, after he sent Krystal off, after Seyoon waved goodbye to Luhan, when they walked together, just the two of them, she heard him talk to her. But not in a forced, minimal talk, but rather in a lengthy conversation until they got home and went into their separate rooms.

And the way he talked to her, it was as if she was talking to the Kai from two years ago. That kind of Kai with a friendly and brotherly tone. She remembered how he talked to her, talking about the rides they had, how Luhan looked pathetic riding the roller coaster, and they laughed. Yes, they laughed together talking about Luhan.  And then he thanked her for acting normal and not telling Luhan about him and Krystal.

Then, before they separated, he told her that he was happy for her and Luhan and their new found friendship. And that she could ask Kai any time if she needed help or advice. And that she shouldn’t mind him or the arranged marriage if she wanted to take a step further into her relationship with Luhan. And that…once she closed the door of her room, that made her sobbed. Burying her face to the pillow so that little sound or better, no sound could be heard beyond the walls enclosing her. So maybe it was over now…

And she only found her composure again when she opened Luhan’s gift. And she fell asleep thinking of what food she could make Luhan, with tears threatening to fall from the corners of her eyes.

\---

The next morning, Seyoon woke up earlier as planned and started preparing breakfast for Kai and lunch for Luhan. She was thinking if she should make one for Kai but then she thought that maybe Krystal would already make one for him and that’s not her business anymore. And then after an hour, she heard Kai’s door opened and him coming out, smiling at her and greeted her. She replied back of course with a smile too.

Everything still felt so weird. Seyoon thought that he would just talk to her that night and the next morning would to turn to the usual silence they had. But it’s not. He started talking to her again.

“You seemed to prepare a lot of food today,” Kai told her.

Seyoon nodded. “Uh…I thought I’ll make lunch for Luhan, but it is just to thank him for yesterday,” she said, nervously smiling.

“Oh,” he muttered with an emotionless face and then she saw Kai smiled again, and started eating the breakfast she made.

And she found the consequent mornings like that. They were talking a little casual now. He even started talking to her at school but only when he would join their lunch which became scarce for some reason, but maybe because he would want to spent more time with Krystal, she thought. And Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun, and Kyungsoo were surprised at first but nevertheless, they were happy.

Though, she still found it weird on his side. It was as if the happiness, the smiles he was showing her were all lies. But then she thought, there was no reason for him to lie to her or to force himself to talk to her because he could stop anytime and return to what they used to. But he still continued. And then she thought that maybe it was good after all. And if moving on would result to this, then she would.

\---

“Seyoon-ah~!”

Seyoon’s ears cringed knowing the source of that annoying voice. “Yah, I told you that you shouldn’t call my name from afar with that tone because you’re gathering everyone’s attention,” she told Luhan.

Chanyeol looked at Luhan as he sat beside him. Good thing, he was able to sit beside Seyoon every time they had lunch so Luhan won’t have the opportunity to sit beside her. “Ahh, the vending machine inside the cafeteria is not working. If only someone could buy the drinks for us. Aren’t you thirsty Seyoon?” he said. Seyoon nodded at him.

“I’ll go!” Luhan enthusiastically stood up.

“Hey! You still don’t know our choice of drinks,” Xiumin exclaimed.

“I already know yours, and yours, and yours,” he said pointing to them one by one. “I don’t know what’s yours,” he said pointing to Sehun.

“Orange,” he said in a low voice.

“Alright! I’ll be back,” he said before he enthusiastically left.

“You’re not planning to date him, right?” Chanyeol asked Seyoon.

“Hey, give our friend a chance,” said Lay.

“Ahh…I still don’t know,” Seyoon replied. Well, she really still didn’t know if she would take their relationship a step further. After all, she didn’t realized that moving on would be this hard and time consuming. And the more that Kai talked to her like usual, the more her old memories of him would come back.

\---

“Aish! That tall boy got me. If only I knew that the only working vending machine was this far, I wouldn’t have volunteered. What an idiot? What a nice-looking idiot?” Luhan said. What was even harder, he thought, was to carry all the cans with his two bare hands. There were eight cans and he didn’t know how to carry them all so he decided to put some in his pockets, and some in his hands.

Just when he was walking carefully, someone bumped into him, causing one can to burst on the floor.

“Oh my! Sorry,” the other person said to him.

“Aish! You should look where you’re going to. Look what have you done. That’s my girlfriend’s juice,” he said to the person. When he looked up, he saw a man unfamiliar to him.

“Sorry,” he said again. “I’ll just replace the other one.”

“Ahjussi, do you even know that this is the last can of that flavor from that one-and-only working vending machine?!” he said.

‘Ahjussi?’ the man thought. Even though that label somehow irritate him, he still stayed calm. After all, that’s not the only reason he should be mad at him. This kid was treating him like he was someone younger. He smiled at Luhan and said, “But, you can have another flavor. I’ll just replace one with another flavor.”

“No need. She doesn’t like other flavors. Next time, just look where you’re going, ahjussi.” Luhan said, leaving the man behind.

 “Ah…” he tried to get Luhan’s attention. “Do you know where the cafeteria is?” he asked him but it seemed like Luhan didn’t have any plan to turn his head and face him. Instead, he just continued walking. “Alright.”

\---

After class, Seyoon was waiting outside the school gate to wait for Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Sehun as she invited them to have dinner with her and Kai later. She was looking left and right to look for them when someone covered her eyes.

“Guess who?” that someone asked her. Just with that man’s voice, she already knew who he was. Then, a huge smile plastered on her face. 


	35. Chapter 35

Seyoon knew exactly the owner of that voice but she won’t lose anything if she tried to play with him. After all, it’s been a year since she last saw him.

“Who are you? Are you some kind of pervert? Get off of me,” she said, pretending that she was struggling.

“What?!?” the man chuckled.

“My brother said that I shouldn’t talk to strangers. Who are you?”

“Well, I guess your brother would be happy knowing that you’re following his command. But it’s too late now. You must guess who I am or I won’t remove my hands from your eyes. How about that little girl?” he said in a mischievous tone.

 

Luhan was on his way out when he saw Seyoon being approached by a stranger from behind. Much to his surprise, the man covered her eyes. And based on his point of view, it seemed like Seyoon was struggling to get away from the man. So he thought that maybe that man was harassing Seyoon of some sort. He frantically ran and grabbed the man’s hand.

“Ahjussi what are you doing?” he asked, holding than man’s hand tightly.

Much to Seyoon’s surprised when the man’s hands were lifted from her eyes, he saw Luhan somehow angry.

“Why are you touching Seyoon? That’s harassment and for goodness’ sake, the sun is still up, ahjussi,” he said to the man.

“What?!” Seyoon blurted.

Just then, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, and Sehun were already walking outside when they saw Seyoon, Luhan, and a familiar man.

“Are you alright?” Luhan asked Seyoon.

“Of course I am. Why won’t I be?” she said.

Upon recognizing the familiar man, the four boys bowed to him courteously.

“Sunbaenim!” they shouted happily.

 The man stayed still all this time, seeing Seyoon and the unknown angry boy, and his juniors greeting him.

“Oh, hello~” he greeted with a smile, removing his hand from Luhan’s grip.

“Sunbaenim?” Luhan asked.

“Yah, what are you doing? Bow to him, he’s our sunbae and…” said Chanyeol.

“Huh?” Luhan asked, confused.

“Oppa, sorry. He doesn’t know who you are. You already graduated when he studied here,” Seyoon said to the man.

“Oppa?” Luhan questioned.

“He’s Seyoon’s brother, Suho-sunbaenim,” Sehun whispered.

“Brother? Oh my!” still in shock, he apologetically bowed to the man in front of him. “I’m Luhan. I’m a transfer student and Seyoon’s friend. I’m sorry for my rudeness just a while ago. It will never happen again, ahju—sunbaenim,” he said.

“Oh oh, first impression, minus point~” Chanyeol teased Luhan. Luhan pouted at him.

“You look familiar though. Let’s see…oh right! It seems like you don’t remember me. Oh well, it’s not worth remembering anyway. What did your girlfriend say about not having her favorite flavored drink? Did you tell her that you bumped into an ‘ahjussi’ who was not looking his way?” Suho said to him with a satirical smile.

The other boys tilt their heads to the side, thinking. “Uh?”

That seemed to ring a bell to them when they remembered what happened earlier in the cafeteria. Luhan came back with only seven cans of drinks. And the only one who didn’t have a drink that time was Seyoon. They thought that Luhan was only making an excuse when he said that some random ‘ahjussi’ bumped onto him, causing Seyoon’s drink to burst on the floor. He was not lying all along. But he lied when he told them that the ‘ahjussi’ didn’t apologize and just left him.

The four boys glared at Luhan. “What?” he asked, trying to avoid an eye contact.

“Girlfriend? You told my brother that the juice was for your ‘girlfriend’? Are you telling other people too that I am your girlfriend, huh Luhan?” she asked angrily.

“No! It’s not my intention at all. Believe me, Seyoon,” Luhan said nervously. What kind of bad luck had come his way today? He didn’t know if there was a way to get out of such an embarrassing situation. If only he could turn back time, he would. “And it’s not my intention too to be rude to you sunbaenim,” he said with his head low.

“Don’t worry, you’re forgiven,” he said, again with a smile on his face.

 Luhan tried to smile back with anxiousness still evident on him but he was taken aback when Suho’s smile disappeared and asked him another question.

“By the way, are you hitting on my sister?” he asked. His face turned into a serious, cold face that, for Luhan, was more frightening than his roller coaster experience.

“Oppa,” Seyoon said while holding her brother’s arm. She really didn’t want this kind of brotherly protection especially when it came to her personal affairs, though she appreciated it nevertheless.

But then, Luhan replied within a minute of fearful thinking. “I like her. And yes, I’ve been waiting for her answer to my affection. But I swear that I have no other bad intention on her,” he said affirmatively.

Seyoon looked at her friends, then at Luhan whose face trying to be cool but nervousness still evident, and then to his brother whose face changed again with a smile.

“Ok, we’ll see,” Suho said to Luhan. “But first, where’s Jongin?” he asked them.

Seyoon looked at her friends and they all shrugged. But Luhan somehow already had a hint that Kai was probably in the music room, meeting with Krystal.

“He’s doing some school work. He’s been busy these days,” Seyoon excused.

“Oh, okay. I guess it’s only the five of you…” then he looked at Luhan. “You can come too if you want,” he said to him, smiling. But Luhan felt that that smile was somehow forced. “I’ll treat you for dinner,” he said to them.

All the boys, including Seyoon, smiled at Suho. Luhan saw how similar Seyoon and Suho looked alike especially when they smiled.

“Why are you still standing there?” Seyoon asked Luhan. The rests were already following Suho to his car. “Don’t worry about it. My brother is just protective of me, well, over-protective sometimes. But he doesn’t really meddle deeply into my personal affairs. You’re coming with us, right?” she asked Luhan, smiling. Somehow Seyoon felt sorry for Luhan. He was just trying to protect her when he saw Suho covering his eyes. Besides, when he positively admit that he liked her, she felt somehow flattered with his audacity. “Let’s go,” she said which had Luhan a smile on his face.

 

During their dinner, all of them only talked about some past memories during middle school years although Luhan, and also Seyoon (since they just entered the school during their second year), didn’t have much context of what they were talking about. Somehow, it helped Luhan understand Seyoon’s brother more. And sometimes, he would also learn something about Seyoon when his brother told stories about their childhood.

“Who would’ve thought you would all grow like this now? I mean literally look at you, especially you Chanyeol. That last time I saw you, we were only in the same height, but now,” he said to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol shyly smiled at him. “I also never thought I’ll grow as tall as this. But even though I am taller, you are more handsome, sunbaenim,” he said. This might also be his opportunity to give good impression on Seyoon’s brother, he thought.

“Aish! Stop joking. You’re more handsome. By the way, who’s the student council president?” Suho asked. Everyone pointed at Sehun.

“Wow! I never thought you’d be a part of the student council. But I always have an eye on your leadership skills. Good job,” he said to Sehun. Sehun smiled shyly in response. “Oh, and are you two still singing?” referring to Baekhyun and Kyungsoo.

“Yes. I am the vocalist of our school band and Kyungsoo is a member of the glee club,” Baekhyun replied.

“Great!” And then he looked at Luhan, “How about you…ahh…Luhan?” Luhan nodded. “What do you do?” he asked Luhan.

‘This is the time to redeem myself,’ Luhan thought. “Well…uhm…I actually dance as a hobby. And I join dancing competitions too,” he said.

“How was it?” Suho asked.

“Well, the biggest prize we’ve won is the nationals. And then I also sing like Baekhyun and Kyungsoo.”

The four boys including Seyoon were surprised. They never knew the fact that Luhan actually sings. In fact, they never heard him sing.

“I never knew that,” Seyoon said to him.

“Well, it’s not really something I focused on. I am more into dancing. But I can sing pretty decently,” he boasted.

“Well, there’s only one place for that. Let’s go to the noraebang,” Suho said to them.

After hours of being in the karaoke, after they found out about Luhan’s singing ability, after Luhan found out that Seyoon could also sing, after the boys duet together and they sang a song by a Kpop group called EXO, Suho told them that they would send them home one by one.

Since Sehun was already in their building in Hongdae, he chose to stay there for a while. Then Suho send Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, and Luhan to their dorm. The only people left inside the car were the siblings.

“Oppa, why are you here anyway? You don’t even tell me that you’re coming,” Seyoon asked her brother.

“I thought I should surprise you which somehow failed. But I really came here for research purposes. I miss Korea so I asked my professor if I could do my field research here and he accepted it. And I already miss you,” he said, still with his eyes on the road and his hands on the wheels.

Seyoon just smiled upon hearing that. The last time they saw each other was a year ago and she surely missed her brother a lot. “I miss you too,” she said shyly.

Suho smiled. “Aigoo, let’s stop with this drama,” he said.

“Oppa…”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you for being kind to my friends especially to Luhan even though he was rude to you earlier,” Seyoon said shyly.

“No problem. Of course I would be kind to them. I knew that they took care of you when you transferred here. There’s no reason not to be good to them. Well, Luhan really gave me a bad impression at first but I thought that he only did that to protect you. And I am glad that somehow someone would do that for you.”

“Oh,” Seyoon nodded. “If it was you, you would probably do the same, right?”

“Indeed,” and they both smiled at each other.

“Seyoon…”

“What?” she asked as she looked at her brother.

“It seems like that Luhan boy really likes you. He’s somehow unique I see. And he has great talents. And I could see that he is kind…” Suho said and Seyoon nodded in affirmation. “But does he know about the arrange marriage? Have you told him?” he asked.

Seyoon was dumbfounded by her brother’s question. Well, she hadn’t told anything to Luhan yet. She didn’t expect it anyway that Luhan have feelings for her in the first place. And she didn’t know that he had the willingness to wait. Until now she didn’t have plans of telling him.

“I know it may be hard but sooner or later, he will find out about it. And I think that’s even a harder situation to face. I know that you and Jongin are not in a relationship and that it not bad that you tried to mingle with other people especially at your age, but if you’re planning to take a step further into your relationship with Luhan, you should consider telling him as soon as possible,” he said to her.

Seyoon just looked at the window, thinking. Luhan’s been kind to her ever since his confession. She didn’t know how to reciprocate it. It’s not that she wanted to take a step further into her relationship with Luhan, although she’s not leaving the possibility in the future especially now that she was trying to move on from her feelings with Kai, but she was really afraid to tell Luhan. She’s afraid that he might lose him, not as a suitor, but as a friend.

“Did I bother you with my question? I’m sorry. Don’t think about it too much. It’s just an advice anyway. I’ll always be here to support you no matter what,” Suho said, trying to console his sister.

Suddenly, Seyoon took a peek at her phone and she found out a lot of missed calls and messages coming from one person. “Oh no!” she exclaimed.

“What?”

“I forgot to…to tell Kai that we went out,” she said.

“Don’t worry. I’ll tell him myself,” Suho said as he drove to their home.


	36. Chapter 36

As Seyoon expected, Kai was outside the apartment building, waiting for her. He was leaning on a light post and it illuminated the place where he was standing just enough to see his worried face. She could see his anxiety while he looked at his phone from time to time.

“It seems like you have a lot of apologizing to do,” Suho said to her as he pulled over. It took a while before Kai noticed that the car stopped for him.

“Kai…” Seyoon called his name from the window. Kai, didn’t expect it, went closer and took a peek of who’s driving the car.

“Nice to see you again,” Suho greeted him.

“Hyung…”

\---

Even though Kai only knew Seyoon when they were in middle school, he had known Suho a little earlier. He remembered when he met him when they were in primary school. Suho just came from America where he was born and grew up. They were introduced, of course, because of their closed family connections.

Suho was someone he really couldn’t call a ‘friend’ but he was definitely a brother-like to him. He admired him, respected him, but at the same time, he also feared him. He knew he was a kind person and everyone in their school could prove that yet, there was really something in him that everyone was afraid to make him angry or mad. Luckily, no one had ever seen him got angry. Even though he became the student council president, he would always face problems calmly and a smile plastered on his face.

\---

_"Hyung?"_

_“Hmm?”_

_“Didn’t you say that you have a sister? What does she look like?”_

_“Ahh…she’s plump, she’s eats a lot, she’s not really good in sports, and she always gets tired easily. Just imagine that I have to carry her every after we jogged around the neighborhood. She doesn’t really get mad no matter how much you’ll tease her, but she will make you feel guilty. Like that time when I tease her that she’s getting fat, she never show her anger but the next day, she doesn’t eat anything at all. Of course, I would feel guilty. The next thing I knew, I already gave her all my share of food. In short, she’s a little devil,” he told him._

\---

He knew that Suho didn’t really talk a lot. But when it came to her sister, he sure had a lot of things to say. Every time Kai would ask him about his sister, it would take a lot of time before he would finish what he was saying. It seemed like he didn’t notice it at all and the next thing they knew, it was already dinner. He knew at that moment that they were really close.

Of course, when Kai finally met Seyoon, he didn’t really expect her to look like that. Although, she still had those chubby cheeks when he met her, she was really far from what he imagined her to be. And like his brother, she sure smiled a lot…that time.

 

“Have you eaten yet?” Seyoon asked Kai. How, of all the things, have she forgotten about Kai? Maybe she was too preoccupied by his brother’s appearance that she forgot about him. And she knew perfectly well that Kai was the type of person who didn’t really bother to cook for himself. He’d rather starve and wait for someone to make meals for him.

“Don’t worry. I already ate. I heat up the leftover food in the microwave,” he said to her. Somehow, Seyoon felt guilty that all Kai ate were leftovers. But then, Kai seemed satisfied and didn’t show any sign of disappointment.

“It’s okay. I’ll treat you someday for a meal, just the two of us,” Suho said. Somehow his lat statement made Kai nervous, even Seyoon.

“Well I guess I have to say what I have to say since we’re all here,” Suho started. Kai and Seyoon looked at each other and then at Suho. “You see, our parents are out on a trip and I kind of feel not good to stay alone at home so if I may ask you, can I stay here until I finish my research?” he asked.

Kai gulped a lot worries upon hearing him while Seyoon blinked several times still trying to register what her brother had just said. “Stay here? Here?” Seyoon repeated. Suho nodded with worry on his face.

“Is it alright?” Suho asked again.

“Of course, you are always welcome here hyung,” Kai replied.

Seyoon looked at Kai. She didn’t expect this at all. It’s not that she was not happy that her brother would stay with them for a while but she knew the consequences. Although it wouldn’t be hard for her and Kai anymore to ‘pretend’ that they were fully alright because Kai could already talk to her casually, she admitted that there were still more silent moments between them. He hardly seen him in school and he hardly join them in lunch time. The only time that they would talk would be in the morning. And they both knew how awkward those mornings were.

“Good then. I guess I’ll just sleep here on the couch,” Suho said.

“No! You can occupy my bed, hyung…” Kai said shyly. “I’ll sleep in the couch. It’s okay with me,” he said.

“No need. I won’t stay here that long anyway. It’s alright,” Suho replied. Although Kai still wanted to push it through, he knew that smile in Suho’s face meant that it was really alright and no more arguments needed.

“Okay…” he said.

\---

 The next morning, Kai was awakened by laughter and sizzling sounds in the kitchen. He slightly opened his door, just enough to take a peek of what’s happening. He saw Suho and Seyoon cooking together. He couldn’t help but smile seeing the two so close to each other and the smile in Seyoon’s face was really different, it was the smile he used to see before. It has been a while since he saw that, and because of her brother, he was able to see it again.

“Stop!” Seyoon said to his brother.

“Why?” Suho asked her.

“Kai doesn’t really like sunny side up egg. He preferred poached or scrambled,” she claimed. Somehow, Kai thought of it and how his breakfast always seemed so perfect every day. It was only now that he realized that Seyoon would think of those small details of what he liked.

“Really? You sure know a lot about Kai.”

“Well…” Kai saw how Seyoon averted her gaze to the floor. “It’s because I know him for so long now, that’s all,” she said.

“I’m sure you’ll be a perfect wife for him,” Suho teased. Somehow, Kai was flushed upon hearing what Suho had said.

“Yah oppa! Can we just make this breakfast faster? We still have to go to school,” she said annoyed.

“Why? Are you thinking about being Luhan’s wife instead?” Suho continued to tease. What he missed the most about his sister was to tease her as much as possible.

“Yah!” she finally shouted.

Kai immediately closed the door seeing Seyoon’s flushed face. He didn’t know if she was blushing because she was plain mad of Suho’s continuous teasing or because of the idea of being Luhan’s wife. Kai sighed deeply before going to the bathroom to prepare himself for school.

\---

Suho gave them a ride to the school. Seyoon saw that Kai was somehow occupied by his own thoughts. They were already in front of their school but Kai’s mind seemed to be floating somewhere far.

“We’re already here,” Suho said to them.

Nothing really occupied Kai’s mind other than what Suho said earlier. ‘Kai’s wife? Luhan’s wife? Perfect to be Kai’s wife…’ Kai shook his thoughts upon hearing Seyoon’s voice.

“Let’s go,” she said to him.

“Ah, okay. Thank you hyung!” he said before he left the car.

As expected, Luhan was already there but he seemed to bow when he saw Suho inside the car. He waved at the car as it left. Kai just glared at him before he walked straight ahead.

“See you,” Kai heard Seyoon’s voice.

Kai turned around and smiled at her. “See you,” he said before he walked off again.

“What’s wrong with him?” Chanyeol, who also happened to be early that day, asked Seyoon.

“I don’t know,” Seyoon said, quite concerned.

“Let’s go!” Chanyeol said to her.

“Hey wait!” Luhan shouted.

‘What does it really takes to be called a perfect wife?’ Kai asked himself. ‘Is it enough that you know that you love her? Or is it also important that you know how much she loves you?’ he thought. Just then, he saw Krystal already walking beside him. ‘Both maybe and Krystal is…’ 


	37. Chapter 37

“Really? That’s funny,” laughed Baekhyun.

“I know right. I really thought the team would lose. If only I knew they would win, I would have bet more,” said Chanyeol.

“In the end, Suho-sunbaenim became the biggest earner,” said Kyungsoo.

All of sudden, Luhan’s senses became sensitive once again. It was not only because his plate was jumping because of Chanyeol’s constant pounding of the table due to too much laughter.  His ears were alerted as ever as he extended his neck, trying to hear more of their conversation especially since it involved a name he's familiar with.

“I never thought Suho-sunbaenim could cook well,” said Kyungsoo.

“I also didn’t expect that he could play MMORPG that well,” said Sehun.

“Are you talking about Seyoon’s brother?” asked Xiumin.

Chanyeol nodded. “I wish we could go to your house again Seyoon. I wanted to learn a lot from Suho-sunbaenim. He’s the best!” he said happily.

‘Go to their house ‘again’? It means they’ve been going to Seyoon’s house often. This is bad, I should be the one who should make good impressions to him, not them, especially not this laughing giraffe with elf ears,’ Luhan thought.

“I never thought he really is that kind and outgoing person because based on what Luhan said to us...mmph,” before Xiumin finished what he was going to say, Luhan shoved food inside his mouth. Everybody looked at Luhan but the one he noticed the most was Seyoon’s curious expression.

“He said he was scary,” Lay finished. Luckily he was sitting far from Luhan, far from Luhan’s hands could reach.

Luhan looked at Seyoon to see if she would be angry or not. Surpisingly, she was not. She just continued what she was eating without looking at him.

“It’s natural for Luhan to say that especially when his first meeting with Suho-sunbaenim was something he didn’t want to remember,” Baekhyun said. Chanyeol grimaced at him which irritated Luhan. But he tried to stay still since he knew it was true. So he made a promise to himself that he would try to show a good impression to Seyoon’s brother. And the only way was…

\---

“Seyoon!” Luhan shouted. As usual, Seyoon tried to lower her head since they were outside the entrance of the school and every girl was glaring at her now.

“I told you not to shout my name,” she said to her.

“Sorry.”

“What?”

“Huh?

“What do you want? You called me, right? What do you want?” she asked him, annoyed.

“Can…hmm…can I go to your house?” he asked shyly.

“What? No,” she said coldly as she went on walking.

“Wait. Please…” he pleaded with his pouting lips.

“No. There’s no reason for you to go there,” she said.

“Why? Why are your friends able to go to your house without permission? Why am I not allowed like them?”

“My brother asked them to come. Besides, they are always welcome to go there since they are my and Kai’s friends.”

“Why? I am your friend too,” he said, puffing his face.

‘There he is again, trying to be cute,’ Seyoon thought. “Yes, you’re my friend but I am not in the mood to invite you. Sorry. Maybe next time,” she said as she tried to walk again. But Luhan was too persistent as she grabbed her arm.

“Wait. I have some things to ask you…,” he said. Seyoon looked at him, frowning. “I have some things I don’t understand in our math class and…”

“But we are not in the same math class.”

“But I’m sure we are studying the same topic. Please, just help me,” he said, clasping his hands together.

“Did you just make that up?”

“No! I’m really planning to ask you to tutor me.”

Seyoon looked at him with doubt. “Aren’t you just planning something?”

“Planning what? I’m not that kind of person…”

“Tsk. Knowing you, I am sure you have some other things planning to do,” she said.

“Knowing me? So you know me a lot know, huh? Kya! Seyoon already knows Luhan well. I am so happy,” he said holding Seyoon’s hand and smiling really wide. If anyone would see them, they would surely think that the person she was with was crazy.

“Stop it. That’s not what I meant,” she said, pulling her hand. Luhan chuckled gleefully. “Fine, you can go. But don’t do anything stupid. Remember, my brother is there.”

“Alright, I will,” he said with a huge grin on his face.

\---

“It looks like no one is here yet,” Seyoon said upon seeing the empty apartment.

“Well, it is good then,” said Luhan with a smirk.

“What?” Seyoon scowled at him.

“No, I mean…tsk…it is bad then. I was hoping to see Kai or your brother,” said Luhan.

Seyoon rolled her eyes. Somehow, she regretted bringing Luhan home but it was too late now so she had no choice but to endure his pesky behavior.

“Wait here. I’ll just get some things,” said Seyoon, entering her room and leaving Luhan alone. After a while, she still didn’t come out which made Luhan concerned.

“What are you doing?” asked Kai with his cold eyes after seeing Luhan trying to open Seyoon’s door.

“Ah…nothing,” he said, hiding his hand in his pocket.

Just then, Seyoon opened the door and saw Kai standing near Luhan. “Oh you’re already here,” she said to Kai and Kai nodded in response. “So what’s the problem you’re having in Math?” she asked Luhan.  

Kai, who’s supposed to enter his room, heard her question. ‘Problem in Math? But he’s always good in Math,’ he thought. He knew it since they were in the same Math class and he knew that out of all subjects, Mathematics was Luhan’s forte. He swayed his head upon seeing Luhan’s enthusiastic face as Seyoon started to teach him. “What an excuse,” Kai said rather loudly. Seyoon didn’t seem to hear it but Luhan did as he glared at Kai’s door being slammed closed.

After an hour, Seyoon already finished teaching Luhan. She didn’t seem to have a problem with him because obviously, Luhan already knew everything. “Hey look Kai, I am able to answer the difficult problems. Do you want me teach you? Seyoon is a great teacher,” he said, putting his arm on Kai’s shoulder and with an annoying smile on his face.

“I don’t need your help,” Kai said coldly, throwing Luhan’s arm away and continued walking to the kitchen.

Just then, the entrance door opened and Suho entered the house.

“Hello sunbaenim!” Luhan greeted happily, making sure that he bowed exactly ninety degrees.

“Oh, you’re here,” Suho greeted with a smile.

“I just finish teaching him something in Math,” said Seyoon.

“Okay. Why don’t you stay here for dinner?” Suho asked Luhan.

“If it’s alright with you then I will. Thank you sunbaenim!” he said. Kai rolled his eyes, couldn’t take Luhan’s unexpected politeness.

“I’ll start cooking then,” Seyoon said.

“Ah, do you want me to help you? Just tell me, I’ll help you with anything. I somehow know how to cook,” Luhan said. Once in a while, he would glance at Suho to see if he was able to hear what he said and he could see Suho smiling at them.

“I’ll just change clothes,” he said before he disappeared in Seyoon’s room.

“Kai, is there any food you particularly want to eat today? I really don’t know what to cook,” Seyoon asked Kai. Luhan was just in the middle of the two of them. He glared at Kai then looked at Seyoon, pouting.

“Aren’t you going to ask me?” Luhan asked Seyoon.

“No,” she said coldly to him.

Somehow, Kai smiled on the side and looked back at Seyoon. “Why don’t we have spicy Korean beef soup? It’s Suho-hyung’s favorite food, right?” he said to her.

‘Favorite food? He knows his favorite food. Tsk. And…hyung? He calls Suho-sunbaenim, hyung? Why is he close to him?’ Luhan thought. “Nice choice Kai,” he said to Kai, smiling. Kai smiled back but Luhan knew it was fake.

Suho went out wearing casual clothes. “What are you cooking?” he asked Seyoon.

“Yukaejang. Kai requested it since it is your favorite,” Seyoon said to his brother.

“Really? That’s good then. Thanks, Jongin-ah,” he said, smiling to Kai. Luhan frowned upon hearing Kai’s name being praised by Suho.

‘Kai, plus point~, Luhan...zero’ Kai thought with a smirk and looked at Luhan with his cold eyes.

“I think there’s a game today,” Suho said.

‘Game?’ “What game?” Luhan asked Seyoon.

“My brother likes watching soccer games,” Seyoon said to him. “Aren’t you going to help me? You said you are…” Before she even finished what she was saying, she saw Luhan already sitting beside Suho on the couch. “Help huh?”

“Do you need help?” Kai asked her.

“Ahh…is it alright if you help me?” she asked Kai.

“Of course! What can I do for you?” he asked her. Somehow, his question made Seyoon flushed but she tried to sway her thoughts.

“Ahh…please prepare the bean sprouts and the scallion,” she said shyly.

“Okay,” Kai said to her as he went beside Seyoon and started preparing the bean sprouts and the scallion. They didn’t know that Suho was glancing at them with a smile on his face. Then he looked at Luhan who was focused on the game.

‘This kid must like soccer that much,’ Suho thought. “Hey, do you like soccer?” Suho asked him.

“Yes,” he replied smiling with his eyes still fixed on the screen.

“What’s your favorite team?” Suho asked.

“Manchester United,” Luhan replied enthusiastically.

“We’re the same then.”

“Really, sunbaenim? Great!” Luhan suddenly thought that this was the opportunity to impress Suho. They’ve been watching and talking about the game and Manchester United while Seyoon and Kai continued preparing the meal.

“AH!” Kai cried in pain. He seemed to brush the blade of the knife on the tip of his finger while he was chopping the scallions.

“Omo! Wait, I’ll get the first aid kit,” Seyoon said to him.

“No, I’ll get it myself. Just continue cooking,” Kai insisted.

“No, I’ll be the one. Wait for me,” Seyoon said as she dashed to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. She went back and started applying antiseptic on Kai’s wound. And then, she put an adhesive bandage to cover it. “It’s okay now. I’ll just continue what you are chopping,” she said.

“No, it’s okay. I can still manage to hold the knife,” he said as he grabbed the knife and started chopping.

“Alright,” Seyoon replied.

Somehow, Luhan was able to see everything and he couldn’t help but felt jealous even though there was no reason for him to be since he already knew that Kai already had a girlfriend. But he couldn’t take his mind off of their closeness.

While they were eating, Suho and Luhan continued their soccer conversation. “Do you know that Luhan also like Manchester United?” Suho said to Seyoon.

“Really?” said Seyoon.

“Unfortunately, Seyoon doesn’t like Manchester United anymore,” Suho said to Luhan. Luhan looked at Seyoon, surprised, even Kai. They didn’t know that Seyoon liked soccer before.

“Why? MUFC is a great team,” Luhan asked sadly.

“Ever since Cristiano Ronaldo left, she already stopped watching soccer. After all, Cristiano is her first love,” Suho started teasing Seyoon again.

She looked at Kai and Luhan, embarrassed. “Oppa, what are you saying?”

“Do you like Cristiano Ronaldo? I like him too,” Luhan said to him, smiling.

“Why? I still remembered when you were crying on the phone after finding out that Cristiano left. Everyone in the family knows how much you like him,” Suho teased.

“That was before. And he’s not my first…first love,” Seyoon said as she continued eating.

“Who?” asked Suho.

Kai and Luhan looked at her. She took a quick glance at Kai and then he looked at Luhan. “Chicharito!” ( **A/N:**  Another Manchester United player ^^)

Suho started laughing upon seeing his sister’s irritated face. “Chicharito? What? I never knew you like him. Daebak!” said Suho. Luhan also joined the laughter. Seyoon scowled seeing their laughing faces. Kai just smiled silently.

\---

“Thank you so much for letting me have a dinner with you,” said Luhan as he bowed.

“You can come back anytime and talk more about soccer with me,” Suho said to him.

“I will!” Luhan replied enthusiastically. “Oh, Seyoon thank you for teaching me,” he said to Seyoon with a wink.

“You’re welcome,” she said, trying to force a smile.

“Bye! See you tomorrow in class Kai,” Luhan said. Kai just forced a smile to him and rolled his eyes.

“It’s a long night. Well, I guess you should go to sleep now Mrs. Chicharito,” Suho said while he patted his sister’s head.

Seyoon frowned at him. “Stop teasing me,” she said. “Alright, see you tomorrow. Good night,” she said giving her brother an embrace. “Good night Kai,” she said to Kai before closing her door.

“Well, I guess I also have to go. Good night hyung,” Kai said before he started walking to his room.

“Wait!” Suho stopped him. Kai looked at him with a questioning face. “Mind if you join me in a little chat?”

“Huh?” Kai nodded to him. Suho lead him to sit on the dining table.

“I waited for Seyoon to go to her room because I know she’ll get mad if she sees this,” Suho said as he pulled a six-pack of beer from a well-hidden place in the refrigerator.

Kai’s mouth gaped upon seeing the beer. The first and last time that he had drunk beer was two years ago during their summer vacation with his friends. Sehun was able to get some beer from the grocery store they owned. He remembered drinking a lot that time but he couldn’t remember anything that happened after. After that, Chanyeol told him not to drink anymore beer or else he would stop talking to him. He didn’t know why Chanyeol was so strict to him when it came to alcoholic drinks. And even if he asked Chanyeol why, he wouldn’t say anything. But he guessed there’s nothing wrong to drink now. After all, he was already at the legal age to drink unlike before. And Suho was with him. Maybe nothing bad could happen.

“Do you drink?” Suho asked him. Kai nodded. “Good. This is going to be a long man-to-man talk then,” he said to Kai, smiling. Somehow, Kai felt that there would be something in their conversation. He took a deep breath before he opened the first can.

\---

It was almost two hours since they started talking and Suho could already feel his drooping eyes. Kai, on the other hand, still continued drinking the remaining in his can but he could also feel the intoxication rapidly conquering his consciousness.

“Kai…” he heard Suho calling his name. It was the first time that he heard Suho calling him by his nickname. He tried to straighten his body and opened his eyes fully to look at Suho. He saw how Suho’s face turned into an emotionless, serious face. “Do you…do you like my sister?” he asked out of the blue.

Kai didn’t know if he heard the question right or it was only the product of his blurred mind and affected hearing ability from drinking too much. He took a huge gulp of the remaining beer in his can before he tried to answer. When he put the can down, “I…” the next thing that was heard was a huge thud and Kai’s and Suho’s heads were already resting on the table.

 

Seyoon, who was trying to go back to sleep, couldn’t close her eyes. After an hour of sleeping peacefully, she was disturbed by huge roar of laughter coming from outside of her room.

“What is that? I thought they’re already sleeping,” she said, rubbing his eyes. She waited for a while when she noticed that the noise subsided and everything became quiet again. She creaked open her door just enough for her to peek on what already happened. She was surprised when she saw Kai and her brother with their head buried on the table and the four cans of empty beer, some of which already rolled on the floor.

“Beer? Aish! Oppa!” Seyoon gritted her teeth in anger. “Why did he bring beer here? And why did he let Kai drink beer? Aigoo!”

“Oppa…” she prodded her brother’s head but she got no response. She did the same with Kai but he also didn’t give any response. “What am I going to do with you?”

She put her brother’s arm on her shoulder and tried lifting him up. This was a bad timing, she thought, because her brother just drank beer. He felt so heavy on Seyoon’s shoulder yet she had no choice but to drag him to the couch. She drop her brother to the couch after what it seemed like miles of walking with a heavy weight on her shoulder even though it was just a few feet away from the dining table.

Then, she looked back at Kai who stayed still on the table. ‘This would be harder,’ she thought. She did the same to Kai, putting his arm on her shoulder and tried to hoist him up from the table. He tried to carry Kai with his feet being dragged on the floor because of their height differences. When she made it to his room, he dropped Kai on his bed but only half of his body made it. She carried his legs and also placed it on the bed. She tried to catch her breath from using too much strength. Then she covered him with the blanket. Before she even left the room, she heard Kai mumbled.

“I like her,” he mumbled repeatedly.

Seyoon sighed and faced Kai. “My brother must have asked you a lot of question. I’m sorry. I know it’s hard for you to tell him about Krystal. I’m really sorry. Don’t worry, I’ll talk to him tomorrow,” she said, brushing Kai’s hair away from his face. Seyoon thought that Kai was referring to Krystal when she heard him say he liked her.

“Good night,” she said before she closed the door.

“I like her. I like Seyoon. I love…” and Kai fell into a deep slumber.


	38. Chapter 38

“Good mor--. What’s wrong with you?” said Suho. He tried to greet his sister upon seeing her going out of her room but instead of greeting him, she gave him a scowl with her arms crossed.

“Tsk tsk tsk…I’m so disappointed in you,” Seyoon said to him, swaying her head side to side. “Why? Why did you bring beer inside the house? Why did you let Kai drink beer?” she asked him.

“Ah!” That’s why he felt weird when he woke up. He suddenly remembered talking to Kai last night but he couldn’t remember anything that happened after that. Then he woke up the next morning and he was already lying on the couch. “Did you…” he asked, pointing to the couch. Seyoon nodded at him. “I’m sorry. Am I that heavy?”

“That’s not the point!” she said angrily. Suho flinched after hearing his sister’s raised of voice. It was the first time that he saw his sister this mad and she seemed really mad at him. “Oppa, you are the oldest here. You should at least be a role model. But instead, you bought beer and let Kai drink with you.”

“I’m really sorry, alright?” he said, rubbing his sister’s back. Seyoon just looked at him sternly. “Kai is now on the right age to drink. I don’t see anything wrong with that,” he said to him.

“Why? Kai and I are in the same age. Will you let me drink too?” she asked. Suho stared at him speechless.

“Of course!” he laughed nervously. “But not without me or any adult supervision,” he said with a straight face. “Okay…I got the point. You don’t have to be mad at me. I just thought that I’ll have a one-on-one talk with Kai, you know. Besides, we’ve done nothing wrong. We just talk about life, common interests, anything under the sun. So, please forgive me. I can’t stand seeing you being mad at me like that. Please~” he said, enclosing her in a tight hug.

“I understand. Oh, please prepare something for Kai. He doesn’t really take hangover that well.”

“I will. Thanks for carrying me,” Suho said before he went back behind the kitchen counter.

 

Seyoon knock on Kai’s door to see if he was awake but she got no response. She entered his room thinking that he might still be sleeping from being intoxicated last night, but he was already sitting on his bed and massaging his temples.

“Are you alright?” Kai heard Seyoon asked him. She sat beside him in his bed.

“I’m alright. It’s just that I have a slight headache.”

“I know. Sorry that my brother ask you to drink with him last night. It will never happen again,” she said. “Do you think you can go to school today?”

“Of course, I will. I just need something maybe.”

“My brother is preparing something to remove your hangover. Go to the kitchen, we’ll wait for you,” she said to him before leaving his room.

“Ahh…I can’t remember anything. Chanyeol is right, I shouldn’t drink too much alcohol,” Kai said before swing his feet on the ground and started preparing for school.

 

“Oppa, what did you talk with Kai last night?” Seyoon asked curiously.

“Why? I already told you. Anything under the sun.”

“But,” Seyoon remembered the words Kai mumbled last night before he went to sleep.  _I like her_. And she thought maybe Kai had already told Suho about his girlfriend or something. “Did you talk about girls last night?”

“Girls? What do you mean?” Suho asked curiously.

“You see, Kai was mumbling the words ‘I like her’ before he went to sleep last night so I thought maybe you were talking about some girls. Any specific girl maybe…” she stared at his brother.

“Girls? I don’t really remember. Maybe those models like Miranda Kerr or SNSD. Come on, I’m sure it’s one of those. Why? Are you jealous?” Suho started teasing her sister again.

“No! Stop teasing me or else I won’t talk to you for the whole day,” she said, going back to her stern face again.

“Aigoo! You’re so cute when you’re mad,” Suho said as he patted his sister’s head.

‘Girls? I really can’t remember talking about girls before. What was it again that we talk about yesterday? Remember…’ Suho kept on thinking. Suddenly, Seyoon just heard the ladle dropped on the floor.

“Oppa, you drop the ladle. Oppa?” she tried to grab his brother’s attention but it seemed like Suho was just staring into space. “I’ll go get it,” she said.

‘Kai likes…’ Suho looked at Seyoon.

“Here,” she said trying to give the ladle back to his brother. “Oppa? Why are you staring at me like that? Is there anything on my face? Oppa?” she asked continuously.

“Good morning!” Kai greeted as he went out of his room. He sat beside Seyoon on the kitchen counter and Suho was opposite of them, preparing food. Suho stared at the two for a while.

“Oppa…stop that dumbfounded look. You’re freaking me out,” Seyoon said to him.

“Sorry. I just remembered something, you know, a Eureka moment,” he laughed nervously.

‘If Kai like my sister then why…why doesn’t he tell her?’ Suho thought. ‘Is it because Seyoon likes Luhan?’

\---

“Haha…That video of him is so funny,” Seyoon said while looking at Luhan’s tablet.

“I know right. I actually had a collection of bloopers from their games,” Luhan said enthusiastically. Luhan couldn’t contain the joy he was feeling today. After finding out that both he and Seyoon had interests in soccer, he now had a topic to talk with her. They were talking about soccer their whole lunch time. And now, he was walking with Seyoon towards the ddeokbokki stall, where they planned to eat with the rest of their friends, and both of them were looking at his tablet, their shoulders touching, and heads so close together.

However, suddenly, Chanyeol placed his arms on both of their shoulders and inserted his head in between them.  “What are you looking at?” he said to them, smiling.

Luhan frowned upon seeing him. “It’s none of your business. Go a—”

“Oh, it’s Cristiano Ronaldo! Can I watch too?” he asked as he tried to fit his body in between them, completely shoving Luhan away.

“Really? Is that soccer? Can I watch too?” Baekhyun added. After a while, Xiumin, Chanyeol, and Baekhyun were all beside Seyoon, watching the videos on Luhan’s tablet and Seyoon seemed to enjoy it without bothering to look if the owner of the tablet was still with her.

Luhan felt jealous that Baekhyun and Chanyeol could freely place their arms around Seyoon’s shoulder since they were close friends. If only he could, he would.

“Yah! I brought that so that I could watch it with Seyoon, not with you guys! Get away from her!” he said.

“Here. The videos are really funny. You should bring some more in the future,” she said to Luhan, smiling. Luhan just felt his anger went away in an instant.

“Do you like it? Alright, I will,” he replied with a smile.

After a while, all of them were already eating in the ddeokbokki stall, except for Kai of course.

“Oh, there’s a sauce on the side of your lips,” Seyoon pointed to Luhan.

“Really? I can’t see it. Could you wipe it away with a tissue?” he asked as he closed his eyes and moving his head to the side so Seyoon could have a full glimpse of the sauce on his face. Suddenly, Luhan felt the tissue wiping his face but the way of wiping was way too harsh. He opened his eyes and saw Chanyeol with the tissue on his hand and Seyoon was just smiling behind Chanyeol.

“Good thing, I have a lot of tissue. Next time, learn how to wipe on your own,” Chanyeol said to him smiling.

“You!” Luhan snarled.

“Seyoon, he’s mad at me. What do I do?” Chanyeol teased as he hid behind Seyoon. Luhan continued to try capturing Chanyeol in a headlock despite their height differences while Seyoon just laughed watching the two.

Suho, who was there to fetch his sister, saw how happy his sister was as she looked at Luhan. ‘Maybe she really likes this boy,’ he thought.

“Hello guys!” he greeted them. All the boys bowed at him.

“Hello sunbaenim!” Luhan and Chanyeol greeted happily.

“Hello! Where’s Kai?” he asked them.

“He’s busy as usual,” Luhan replied.

“He’s always busy after school. Oh well, just continue eating. It’s my treat,” he said to them smiling.

“Thank you sunbaenim!” they all replied.

\---

After dinner at home, Kai already excused himself as he went to his room and made his homework. Suho and Seyoon were left in the kitchen to clean the dishes.

“You seem too happy when you’re with Luhan,” Suho said.

“What? What do you mean oppa?” Seyoon asked.

“Nothing. When I saw you earlier, you looked happy while watching him …”

“That’s because he’s funny. He’s irritating but he also makes me laugh sometimes. He’s a little bit crazy but sometimes he also makes sense,” she said.

“Oh, alright…” Even when he looked at his sister’s face as she talked about Luhan, he still couldn’t seem to figure out her feelings for him. He didn’t know if she was just not ready to tell Luhan how she feels. Or maybe it was that she was suppressing her feelings for him because of the arrange marriage. Or maybe she liked Kai? Or maybe someone else? Suho swayed his head as he thought he was thinking too much.

“Do you like Luhan?” he asked her out of the blue.

“No…” Seyoon replied but her gaze averted somewhere. Suho didn’t know if that meant something, if she was just hiding her feelings, or if it was true. “Why are you asking me that? I told you that there is a possibility of taking a step further into my relationship with Luhan but not now.”

 

Kai was about to go out of his room to get a glass of water but he stopped when he heard Suho and Seyoon’s conversation.

“Do you want me to talk to our parents about your arrange marriage?” he asked her.

Seyoon stopped wiping the dishes and looked at his brother. “What do you mean?”

“Do you want me to convince them to stop the arrange marriage? I think that you and Kai are bounded by this ‘arrange marriage’ thing. Even though you look okay with Kai here at home, I noticed that he is not hanging out with you and your friends anymore. I don’t know if it was just a coincidence that he was always gone when I went to your school but you don’t seem to look as close as you are before. Whenever I visited you here when you were still in middle school, I could see a different Kai and Seyoon relationship back then. It is different now. I think this arrange marriage is affecting your relationship. So, do you want me to tell our parents to stop it?” he asked again.

 

Kai closed the door of his room, not wanting to hear Seyoon’s reply. He didn’t know why he felt depressed all of a sudden. He didn’t know why he didn’t want to hear Seyoon’s reply, if it was ‘yes’ or ‘no’. Either way, he felt afraid. If she said yes, there was a possibility of him and her going back to their old relationship were they were avoiding each other and not talking to each other, and he knew he didn’t like it. If she said no and they would continue with this ‘arrange marriage’, it seemed like he couldn’t see a future for them. Everything felt complicated all of a sudden for Kai.

\---

Seyoon was already inside her room after her conversation with her brother. But her brother’s question seemed to bother her that she couldn’t fell asleep. That’s when she decided to go out and find something to eat in their refrigerator.

When she opened it, she saw two familiar cans hidden behind the large bottle of juice. “Oh, these are…” She remembered when she saw Kai and her brother drunk on the table, she saw two unopened cans on the pack. She remembered hiding it behind the juice so that her brother neither Kai would drink it anymore. She looked at his brother who was sleeping soundly on the couch then at Kai’s room which seemed quiet then she looked back at the two cans which seemed to lure her. “I guess there’s nothing wrong trying one…just one,” she said to herself.

\---

Suho knew how he made Seyoon confused after asking her that question. But he knew that it was the best for her and Kai. He felt that Kai was also suppressing his feelings for Seyoon because of Luhan. And Seyoon was suppressing her feelings for Luhan because of Kai and the arrange marriage. He knew that both of them were affected by this situation and he wanted to help them as much as possible.

He was already sleeping soundly when he was awakened by a soft thud coming from the kitchen. He lifted his body to look if there was someone there. He saw no one but the light was turned on. He went to the kitchen to turn it off when he saw Seyoon sitting on the floor with her back resting on the kitchen cabinet.

“Seyoon!” Suho exclaimed, thinking that something happened to his sister. But as he went closer, he sensed the smell of beer from her mouth. That’s when he saw the two cans beside Seyoon, consumed and empty. “Aigoo, what have you done Seyoon?”

He wrapped Seyoon’s arms around his neck and hoisted her up to bring her to her bedroom. While in his arm, he heard Seyoon mumbling some words. “I don’t like Luhan,” he heard her say. He knew she was already intoxicated and there was a possibility that she didn’t know what she was saying. He put Seyoon down her bed but Seyoon still clung on him as she buried her head on her chest and embraced him tightly.

“Oppa, I like Kai,” she spoke again. “No, I love Kai. I thought I could forget him and move on with Luhan but I can’t,” she said and Suho felt his shirt already started to get soak with her tears. “I thought I could move on but I still love him.”

“Then, why don’t you tell him then?” Suho asked him. He didn’t know if Seyoon could understand him or hear him because of intoxication but she did. Suho seen her swayed her head.

“I can’t. I can’t,” she repeated and Suho felt her embrace got tighter. “Oppa, I can’t. Kai…Kai…” she tried to speak but crying made her hard to go on. He could hear her gasp for some air and then she tried speaking again.

“What about Kai? Kai likes y—…”

“Kai already has a girlfriend oppa. He loves someone else,” she said before she buried her head so deep in his chest. “Oppa…” she wept.

Suho sighed deeply after hearing her sister cried like this. Even though he knew that she was just half-conscious, he felt the pain in her words. He felt sorry that he was assuming things earlier. Now, he knew why she and Kai seemed uncomfortable with each other, why she tried to be close to Luhan and yet she said she didn’t like him, why Kai wasn’t hanging out with them that much anymore and why Kai only said that he liked Seyoon but not love her. Because now he knew that Kai loved someone else. He felt sorry for his sister that she had to undergo this kind of situation. He knew it must have hurt her a lot. And the only thing he could do now was to comfort her and be with her in this situation.

“Is that the reason why you didn’t want me to talk to our parents? Is it because you still like Kai?” he asked. He felt Seyoon nodded on his chest. “Aigoo…if only I could do something…” he said.

After a few minutes, he already felt Seyoon’s tensed body started to calm down. As expected, when he looked at her, she was already asleep in his chest. He rested her head to the pillow and swept the hair blocking her face. He could see her puffed face from crying.

“What am I going to do with you?” he asked.

\---

“What is that?” Seyoon asked her brother as she saw him packing his stuffs into his bag. Kai just came out of his room and also saw Suho packing.

“My research partner is having a hard time with his field research. I have to go and help him,” Suho said to her.

“How about your own research hyung?” Kai asked.

“It’s okay. I’m done with it anyway,” he said as he continued packing.

“Is it already done? Isn’t it a little too fast? What was your research all about anyway?” Seyoon asked him.

“It’s easy. It’s about the psychological effects of drinking alcoholic beverages,” he said, smiling. “You two have been a great help by the way,” he told them.

“So you’re leaving Korea?” Seyoon asked with concerns embedded in her eyes.

“Sorry Seyoon. I thought I’ll be able to stay here a little longer but I just can’t leave my partner alone. After all, it’s a pair research so I have to help him out.”

“But…” Seyoon was way too shocked to see her brother leaving and she didn’t know if she should stop him or not. She already felt the tears forming but she tried to hold it in.

“Aigoo…we could still see each other. Don’t worry,” Suho said as he pulled his sister in an embrace. “It’s okay. Kai is here with you. He will be your temporary brother like he’s always been,” he said as he looked at Kai, smiling. “You’ll take care of her, right?”

“I will hyung,” Kai replied with a smile.

“Well, I guess that’s it. All my things are here. It’s sad that you can’t go with me to the airport. Besides, I still have to return the car to our garage. You didn’t want our father to find one his cars missing, don’t you?”

“I will miss you so much,” Seyoon said to him.

“I will miss you too. I will miss you both. Don’t worry. I will come back no matter what. Besides, I still have a lot of things to talk with you two.”

“I’ll help you carry your luggage hyung,” said Kai as he carried one of Suho’s bags.

“Have a safe trip,” Seyoon said as he led her brother to the door.

“You take care of yourself. If you have any problems just talk to me or to anyone you’re comfortable talking with.” When he was about to leave the door, “And! Don’t try drinking without adult supervision. No other man could carry a heavy weighted girl like you,” he teased one last time.

“Oppa!” Seyoon ran to his brother and embraced him tight. “I won’t. I promise,” she said to him smiling.

“Good. Let’s go Kai,” he said as Seyoon heard the door closed.

“Thank you oppa for being with me last night…”


	39. Chapter 39

She opened her eyes, waking in a new day. In the past few days, she felt so happy, so protected, so loved when her brother, her hero, her guardian, decided to stay with them for a while. But then, she woke up another day just to find out that his brother would leave. Now, she had to face another day, again, with her and her alone. She couldn’t talk to anyone…Yes, there were her friends. There was Luhan. And then, there was Kai. But she couldn’t talk as whole-heartedly as she was with her brother.

She just remembered how that drunken night made her confessed what her heart really yearned for, how she thought she would forget about it the next day like any other person who got drunk. And yet when she opened her eyes, all of the memories came back; the way she cried, the way she told her brother about Kai and his girlfriend, about not really liking Luhan, about not being able to move on, about still loving him…Kai. She couldn’t tell her brother that she remembered everything. She thought that maybe Suho would be more concern if she told him about it. So, in the past weekend, she found herself deliberating for the best solution to her problems.

“Why can’t I think of anything?” Seyoon said as she continued stirring the coffee with a spoon. Suddenly she felt a flick on her forehead. She stared wide-eyed on the man sitting across from her.

“Are you zoning out again? I’ve been talking here over and over again and you’re only reply was that you couldn’t think of anything? What kind of reply is that?”

“No, that’s not for you. By the way, why do you call me here anyway Jongdae-oppa?” she asked the man as she took a sip from her straw. Jongdae was like another brother to her and Suho. He was running errands for her parents, was paying her tuition fees, and was arranging her dormitory contract when she lived in America during her elementary years. Jongdae was like her second parent, only younger – way too young that he was recently able to graduate from the university even if he was working for them.

“Well, your mother and Kai’s mother wanted you to choose the design for your wedding gown and--,” Jongdae stopped when he saw Seyoon almost spilled the coffee on the table. “Don’t worry, I’ll get it,” he said as he stood up and went to the kitchen. “Where’s your rag?”

“Wedding gown?” Seyoon kept repeating as her eyes stared into the place where Jongdae previously sat.

“Where’s the rag?” Jongdae repeated.

“This. Is. Not. Right,” Seyoon said unblinking.

“The rag…”

\---

“Why did you bring me here with you, knowing it is your date with your father? Baekhyun asked Kai, heading to a building in Itaewon where his father asked to meet him.

“I don’t know. I don’t have a good feeling for this. Besides, I really don’t like to go out alone with my dad. He would just talk about business over and over again. I’m sick of it,” said Kai. “Speaking of the business savvy…Hi Dad!” he greeted with a forced smile.

“Hello Mr. Kim,” Baekhyun greeted with a vow.

“Hello you two. Get it in the car, I am sure you would like where we are going,” he said as the driver opened the car.

Kai looked at Baekhyun who responded with a shrug.

\---

“Omo! Are you the bride-to-be? You’re…,” the man looked at her from head to toe and his narrowed on her face. “Younger than I thought,” he finished.

“I’m already 19 years old.”

“I know or else you won’t be here right now my dear,” he replied with, for Seyoon, a forced smile.

Seyoon looked at Jongdae who looked at her and said voicelessly that it’s alright. ‘This designer does not seem to like me,’ she thought.

“So, I guess I have to make the most beautiful gown for you. Just take it as a gratitude to your family for taking care of my brother.”

“Brother?” Seyoon asked him.

“Yes. Kim Jongdae is my brother. Oh I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Kim Heechul my dear,” he replied with full grin. Jongdae nodded with assurance. “What are we waiting for? Let’s get your measurement!”

\---

“A tailor shop?” Baekhyun asked Kai. Kai shrugged back, not really knowing why his father brought them there in the first place although he could feel something not good was going to happen.

“I know we still don’t have a tentative date for your wedding but we and Seyoon’s parents decided that we start preparing for your wedding. To start that, I decided to bring you here so you could choose the suit that you will wear. As for your friends, we’ll bring them here someday. So, what are you waiting for? Let’s go in,” his father stated happily.

Kai and Baekhyun stood in the entrance with their mouth gaping. This was unexpected for Kai. Although he agreed with the marriage, he never knew this day would come and he felt like the arrangement he agreed to a few months ago just started to sink into him just now.  

“Let’s go. Your father is waiting,” said Baekhyun as he pushed Kai to go inside.

\---

“What?!?” Chanyeol shouted. He was so happy today that he was able to wake up earlier than he used to. He immediately prepared himself and ran too early in the morning to go to Seyoon’s apartment. Then while they were walking to school, Seyoon gave her news he never thought would ruin his supposed-to-be wonderful day.

“My parents already started preparing for the wedding. Just yesterday, Jongdae-oppa brought me to a wedding dress designer, who turns out to be his older brother,” Seyoon said to him. Well, she didn’t care to talk to Chanyeol about the wedding even if Kai was just walking behind them. Anyway, he seemed also shocked with what happened yesterday that he was absent-mindedly walking with them.

“Oh that secretary of yours, I remember him. Wait, your designer is a man?” Chanyeol asked again with his high voice.

“It’s okay. He seemed scary though, at first. But when we started talking about the design, he seemed more enthusiastic than I do. In the end, I let him do whatever he wants.”

“Oh…am I going to meet him too? I wanna see you wedding dress before Kai could even see it,” Chanyeol said, smiling at Kai.

“I don’t think you can. We will go to a separate tailor shop for our suit. You will not go with Seyoon. They don’t have suits there or else, you want to wear a gown on our wedding,” Kai replied with a smirk.

‘Our wedding?’ Kai’s words repeated inside Seyoon’s head which caused her face to get hotter and her heart started beating rapidly.

“Seyoon, you’ll let me see you in wedding dress right?” Chanyeol asked persistently.

“Huh? Ah…I’ll see. Besides, I am not comfortable wearing gowns…”

Chanyeol stopped walking and suddenly clasped Seyoon’s hands with his hands. The two blocked Kai’s way so he just stopped and stared at them. “You’ll always look beautiful whatever you’ll wear. Just believe in yourself. Just imagining you wearing that dress…” Chanyeol started staring into space when he heard a voice, the most annoying voice he knew owned by the most annoying person he hated.

“Dress? Who’s wearing a dress? Seyoon, are you going to wear a dress? For what? Omo! I think it will look great on you,” Luhan said who suddenly popped out of nowhere, joining their conversation and yet oblivious of what they were talking about.

“It’s none of your business,” Chanyeol replied with a stern face.

“Why? Tell me Seyoon, what is that dress all about?” Luhan asked with his pleading eyes.

“It’s for our parents’ joint wedding anniversary,” Kai finally entered their conversation, not able to take the annoyance that Luhan’s presence brought him.

“Right. So stop asking okay?” Chanyeol tapped his shoulder before he continued walking with Seyoon and Kai.

‘There family is really close,’ Luhan thought as he walked behind them. ‘If only I were Kai…”


	40. Chapter 40

“Seyoon, do you want ddeokbokki? I’ll treat you,” said Luhan. Seyoon didn’t know but the more Luhan clung to her like this, the more she felt the holes she created got deeper and deeper. And if she didn’t stop it, she knew that Luhan would have a long long way to fall and that would hurt him even more.

“Luhan, I–“ Seyoon was cut off by a familiar voice calling her name.

“There you are. I’ve been waiting for you. Come on, get in the car. My brother has a lot of things to show you,” said Jongdae, who was waiting at the entrance of the school.

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow,” Seyoon said to Luhan before riding the car.

‘She’ll talk to me? About what?’ Luhan thought. “Alright! See you tomorrow Seyoon-ah~!” Luhan exclaimed. Even though he didn’t know what it was all about, he was excited especially when it was Seyoon who first asked him to talk to her.

‘But who is that guy? And what does his brother want to show Seyoon?’ he asked himself.

“Hey kid?” someone called Luhan.

“Huh?

“Do you have time? Can I talk to you for a minute?” the stranger asked him.

\---

“Who’s that boy?” Jongdae asked Seyoon.

“Oh, a friend,” she replied as her eyes were fixed on the window.

“A friend huh? Does he know?” Jongdae continued.

“Know about what?” Seyoon looked at him.

“You know, about the arrange marriage.”

“No,” she answered. “I haven’t told him…yet,” she mumbled that only she could hear. But she should tell him as soon as possible, she thought.

‘Maybe tomorrow I should.’

\---

“How about this, my dear?” Heechul asked Seyoon. As expected, the designer had drawn over ten different designs that caused Seyoon’s head to ache.

“Ah…,” she stared on the design. Well, it was not that they were not beautiful or what but choosing gowns didn’t seem to motivate Seyoon. In fact, she find it pointless to choose a beautiful gown in the wedding because the wedding itself was pointless in the first place.

“Don’t you like it?” he asked again as Seyoon stared at Heechul’s wide enthusiastic eyes.

“Does it really matter?” she asked.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean the wedding gown. Does the design really matter? I’ll just use it once anyway. Besides…”

“Of course it is my dear! Oh my, this child!” Heechul sat beside Seyoon and placed his arm on her shoulder. Seyoon moved a bit but his grip was too tight. “Like what you’ve said, it’s a once in a lifetime occasion so you have to make sure that you’ll look beautiful on that day, not only for your groom or for the guests. It’s for your future self as well.”

“Huh?” Seyoon looked at him although she tried to move her head a bit because the designer’s face was merely a few inches closer to her.

“Don’t you want it? When you’re already old then you look back on the pictures of your wedding day together with your husband and reminisce –”

“But…” Seyoon cut. Heechul stared at her. “It’s…it’s an arrange marriage. Nothing more involved than a contract, a piece of paper, that’s all.”

Heechul could see the sadness and worries in Seyoon’s face. He didn’t know if he would take a step further and ask her a personal question but his work wouldn’t progress if his client wouldn’t give him a feedback. He couldn’t just guess and rely on what he wanted.

“Hmm…why? Is love impossible to bloom in the future?” he finally asked.

Seyoon lifted her head and stared on the glass wall, just outside was Jongdae waiting for her, then she looked at Heechul. “Sorry. I don’t know the answer either,” Seyoon replied.

‘Is it? Is it possible? But Kai, he would never love…me,’ she thought.

Heechul sighed seeing Seyoon like this. “Alright! How about this? Since your body measurement doesn’t really look like it belongs to that of a nineteen year old or above woman…”

Seyoon glared at him upon hearing that. It was not her fault that she was not that tall or her body looked like it has stopped developing three years ago. No wonder why Kai liked Krystal. She and Krystal were totally the opposite, physically. Her short hair, average height, and a teenage body was nothing compared to Krytal’s long hair, tall height, and definitely sexy body. She knew she was incomparable.

“I’ll just give you the simplest yet the most beautiful one,” Heechul continued as he handed her the picture of his design.

“This…” she stared. Heechul nodded and smiled at her.

\---

“How was it?” Kai asked Seyoon as the two started eating dinner.

“What?” Seyoon asked, not knowing what Kai was talking about.

“The wedding gown, do you already have a choice?” Kai asked her.

‘Even if I have a choice it wouldn’t matter to you anyway,’ Seyoon thought as she looked at Kai with a stern face.

“Hm? Why are you looking at me like that? Did I say something bad?”

“Ah, none. I already have a choice. It’s not hard to choose anyway. Jongdae-oppa’s brother is great designer,” she told her as she pushed the food on her plate.

“Oh…” Kai stared at her. ‘That was quick,’ he thought.

“Have you chosen yours?” Seyoon asked him.

“Ahh…yes,” he said with an unsure tone. The truth was he was still not able to make a choice. Well in fact, he didn’t know why he was thinking too much about the look of his suit and why he was putting too much effort on how he would look that day, maybe because he didn’t want to get an unwanted reaction from Seyoon and the guests or maybe because that day would be exceptional.

‘I guess he didn’t think too much about it,’ Seyoon thought.

\---

This was the day, Seyoon thought. Today, she would tell Luhan about the marriage. As the days passed, she was feeling more guilty that Luhan knew nothing about it.

“Seyoon-ah!” she heard him called her name. Seyoon turned back and tried to greet him with a smile.

“Hello!” she said with a smile she hoped would turn naturally but she couldn’t look directly to him.

“What’s wrong?” Luhan asked her.

“Huh?”

“You just greeted me with a smile. That’s unusual. And another thing, you asked me to have a lunch with you here on the rooftop, that’s more unusual.”

“Ahhh…” Seyoon stood there, speechless.

“Seyoon are you, by any chance, already…in…LOVE WITH ME?!” Luhan asked her.

“What? No! Aish!” Seyoon went to the stairs, leaving Luhan behind.

“I’m just kidding. Come back,” Luhan said as he grabbed Seyoon’s hand and brought her to a bench facing the scenery from the rooftop. “This is the first time that I’ve been here. This place looks great!” he said to her, smiling.

Seyoon looked at his smiling face and she felt the guilt slowly conquering her. She avert her gaze from him and pulled a huge lunchbox from her bag. “I – I made lunch for you,” she stuttered. She thought that maybe the food she made, the one that Luhan always liked, would at least lessen the impact of the news she would bring to him.

“You…you made this for me?” he asked with an almost teary eyes.

“Yes…” Seyoon mumbled.

“Thank you,” he said as he pulled Seyoon in a hug. Seyoon just stared wide-eyed but she didn’t pull herself from his embrace.

‘This would be hard,’ she thought.

 

"How was it?" she asked Luhan.

"Hmm?" he asked with his mouth full.

"The food, how was it?"

"I don't like it..." he replied.

"Huh?"

"I love it! Who wouldn't like to eat this kind of food? This is the best. You're future husband would be lucky," he said to her. 

Pierced. Her heart was pierced. 'Why did he said that? I felt like I was just stabbed,' Seyoon thought.

"I'm glad you like it," she said.

"I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY!" both of them said at the same time.

"Huh? If you're going to say something then you go ahead," Luhan said to her, smiling.

"Ah...no. You go ahead," Seyoon replied. If his was a good news, she didn't want to ruin it if she started with a bad news. That would ruin the whole mood, she thought.

"Okay. Seyoon I..." Seyoon looked at Luhan whose face suddenly turned crestfallen.

"Why? What's wrong?" she asked concernedly.

"I...I was scouted Seyoon!" he exclaimed.

"Scout? What do you mean? Scout as a trainee?" she asked wide-eyed.

"No. I hope it was but no. I was asked to model for something."

"Something? What do you mean? What if it was a scam or an adult-type of modeling?" she asked frantically.

"No," he chuckled. "Haha. Why do you sound concerned all of a sudden? You're really in love with me, I know," Luhan said to him. He was smiling with his radian child-like smile and matching it with his doll-like beaming eyes. She froze at that moment, thinking that she didn't want that smile to go away because of her. She knew she didn't want to see him hurt. She didn't notice that she was staring at Luhan for too long.

"Seyoon? Seyoon?" he tried to grab her attention. "So it's true? Do you love me?" Luhan asked her.

"No!" She averted her gaze. "No. We're just friends, remember?" she told him.

Luhan nodded, "I know but don't stare at me like that or else, I would think otherwise. You're melting me with your eyes," he said.

Seyoon suddenly felt her cheeks flushed by what he had said. It's not that she felt that same as the way she felt with Kai but she could also feel a hot sensation in her cheeks. 

"What is it?" Luhan asked.

"Huh?"

"The one you're supposed to say. You said you have something to tell me. What is it?" he asked, smiling.

'Ah Luhan, why are you making this hard for me?' Seyoon thought. She took a deep breath. "There's a rice grain on your left cheek!" she said. 'Why Seyoon? Why?' she cursed herself.

"That's it? Only about this rice grain? What? HAHA!" Luhan laughed whole-heartedly. "You're really weird Seyoon. That's why I love you," he said.

Seyoon looked at him wide-eyed. Even Luhan stared wide-eyed. He didn't know why he blurted those three words all of sudden. He felt his cheeks flushed and his heart beating rapidly.

"Idiot. What are you saying?" Seyoon said to him.

"Whatever! I already said it so there's no turning back!" said Luhan as he stuck his tongue out to Seyoon. "It's true anyway..."

A moment of silence covered the two. Suddenly, Luhan started talking. "By the way, who's that guy who fetched you yesterday? It's the first time that I saw him," Luhan asked.

"Ah...he is...he is the wedding planner for my parent's joint wedding anniversary," Seyoon excused. 'No! That's my opportunity to say it to him and I just let it slip away,' Seyoon cursed herself.

"Oh. Your parents and Kai's parents are really closed, aren't they?" Seyoon nodded in response. "It's a good thing they didn't put you and Kai in an arrange marriage, you know, like those people in some TV dramas. Does that even exist in real life?" he jokingly asked.

Seyoon felt that she was not just stabbed once but multiple times today. If it only happened in real life, she might be dead by now. She looked at Luhan with a forced smile. "What if it exists?" she asked. Luhan just looked at her.


	41. Chapter 41

_“I do,” Kai heard her soft voice from under her white almost translucent veil. Kai couldn’t see Seyoon’s face clearly but hearing her voice made his heart skipped a beat and drew a smile on his face._

_Then the officiant turned and faced him. “Do you, Kim Jongin, take Krystal Jung –”_

_“Huh?” he shockingly asked._

_The officiant cleared his throat and looked at him with a frown. “I repeat. Do you, Kim Jongin, take Krystal Jung to be your –”_

_“Krystal Jung?” he asked again._

_The officiant lowered his reading glasses and eyed him with a mixture of confusion and irritation. Kai looked around him and saw his parents looking at him with the same confused face as the officiant. Even his friends were there looking at him._

_‘Why are they looking at me like that?’ he asked himself. Even he was confused with all of this. Why was the officiant kept on repeating Krystal’s name? Why wasn’t it Seyoon?_

_“Seyoon…” Kai mumbled as he looked for her on the audience. Maybe she was somewhere out there. He didn’t hear the officiant continued reading the vow with his eyes still fixed on the crowd, confused and desperate to have a glimpse of the person he was looking for._

_But why was he acting like this. Wasn’t he supposed to be happy that the person in front of him was the person he was hoping to marry? Wasn’t he supposed to calm down knowing that he was marrying the person he loved? Or maybe because he knew that the only person he imagined himself to be with in this position was none other than…_

\---

“Seyoon!” Kai suddenly woke up hearing someone shouting Seyoon’s name. He rubbed his eyes foggily, surprised by his sudden pull from his slumber and he heard that familiar deep voice again. “Seyoon, I’m so excited to see you in your wedding dress,” the deep voice happily exclaimed. As expected, he knew who owned that voice.

“Yah Chanyeol, don’t get too excited. You’re not the groom anyway,” said Baekhyun.

Kai moved his head which hurt for a bit maybe because it was resting on someone’s shoulder for too long. “You’re too noisy,” he said to Chanyeol, who was sitting beside him.

“I’m not saying that I am hoping to be the groom. I am just excited because it is my first time seeing Seyoon in a gown,” Chanyeol replied with a huge smile, totally ignoring Kai beside him.

“Baekhyun is right. There’s nothing to be excited about. It’s not that special anyway. Besides, I really don’t look good in it,” Seyoon said as she lowered her head down.

“It’s alright. I am sure you’ll look good in it,” said Kyungsoo who was sitting beside her.

“In fact, what I think is that Kai will be the one who will ruin the whole look. I don’t think he fits the suit the he chose,” said Chanyeol.

“Yah! What are you saying?” he said coldly to Chanyeol. “It totally fits me. Besides, I asked Sehun and Baekhyun about their own choice and they pointed the same suit that I chose. It looks good,” he defended himself.

“I just point at it to console you,” said Sehun from the back, sitting together with Baekhyun. Chanyeol and Baekhyun chuckled which caused Kai to glare at them.

“We’re here,” said Jongdae as he parked the car in front of the store.

“Why are there a lot of people?” Seyoon asked when he saw a lot of people carrying props, lights, and different clothes hung on a clothing rack.

“My brother is sponsoring a fashion show later. I guess they are preparing for it,” said Jongdae. “But don’t worry. He’ll take care of us first,” he assured.

“Let’s go!” Chanyeol said happily.

\---

Kai was waiting in the changing room. He already changed into his white tuxedo that took days of thinking before having his final decision. He didn’t want to admit it to the other boys and neither to Seyoon that he really thought hard for his suit. He didn’t know why he was putting too much effort on this but he wanted to make sure that he looked perfectly well for…everyone, maybe.

He paced inside the room, back and forth, waiting for the curtain on the other side to open.

“I don’t think I look good in this,” he heard Seyoon’s insecurities from behind the curtain.

“No, you look good. Well, not really good, but you look exceptionally beautiful. Now, lift your head up and walk confidently. It’s not only your body proportion that would bring the beauty in that dress. You should be confident wearing it. Smile my dear,” he heard the designer talked.

He saw the curtain being drawn open and he saw the flowing white dress coming out slowly. He moved his gaze up and narrowed on the beauty laid in front of him. He didn’t notice his mouth gaping upon seeing Seyoon stepped out from behind the curtain. He could feel the churn in his stomach. It hurts he knew, but in a good way. He could feel it slowly traveling way up until he felt the rapid pounding of his chest. ‘Why?’ he wanted to ask himself. It was a different feeling that he didn’t feel in his dream a while ago. He knew this was the right feeling he should have in his dreams. But he wasn’t feeling it in front of Krystal – the Krystal in his dreams. He was feeling it right now in front of Seyoon and he knew it was not a dream.

“How…how was it?” Seyoon stutteringly asked him without looking straight into his eyes because she knew she couldn’t. Her face flushed just seeing Kai in his white suit that she eventually averted her gaze on the floor.

“You’re…” Kai knew the word that perfectly described Seyoon right now but it seemed like his throat didn’t cooperate with him well at that moment. He cleared his throat once before he spoke again. “You’re beautiful,” he was able to pull out and looked at her with a smile.

Somehow Kai’s word, including his smile, didn’t travel smoothly to her ears, but it pierced straightly to her heart. She knew it would explode anytime soon if she wouldn’t be able to pull herself from his dreamy voice and the nirvana that those two words ‘ _You’re beautiful_ ,’ brought her. “What are you saying?” she tried to say but still came out in a cracked voice.

“It’s true,” he said as he walked towards her. Seyoon noticed his elbow angled beside her. She looked at it then to him who was still smiling at her. He nudged her with that elbow prompting her to hook her arm on it. Her trembling hand followed him as she tried to relaxingly put her arm to his; the two of them arm in arm as Heechul opened for the rest of the boys to see.

When the curtain opened, Chanyeol and Baekhyun – who were busy nudging and tugging each other because of a handheld console game – looked at the two, especially at Seyoon, with their mouths gaping while Sehun dropped his cellphone, frozen in place as he saw his two friends.

“Omo~” was the first word heard, escaping from Kyungsoo’s lips as he smiled to both Seyoon and Kyungsoo.

“Perfect, beautifully perfect, perfectly beautiful,” said Baekhyun as he stood up giving Kai and Seyoon two thumbs up. Sehun did the same as well.

Chanyeol stood up and walked towards them. He tried to speak as he opened his mouth but no words came out. He just looked at Seyoon, completely ditching Kai aside, and hugged her tightly. Seyoon chuckled in Chanyeol’s long arms encircling her.

“Yah, yah, yah…stop that. You’re suffocating her,” Kai said as he tried to untangle Chanyeol’s arm.

Chanyeol gave him a death glare before letting Seyoon go. “You!” his finger pointing at Kai, “you take care of her,” he said to Kai. “If this guy do anything to you, don’t hesitate telling us. We’re always here for you,” he said to Seyoon while his huge grin.

Seyoon looked at him and smiled. “Thank you,” she said.

\---

As Luhan waited for the clothes he was supposed to wear, he walked inside the shooting venue for his first modeling work, looking at the different displayed clothes – most of which are dresses and gown. Suddenly, he saw someone familiar walking on the hallway.

“Isn’t that Seyoon’s parent’s wedding planner?” he said, curiously lifting his feet and followed him. The man turned left to another hallway with the label ‘VIP’. Still covered in curiosity, Luhan didn’t hesitate to follow him. As he walked on a seemingly narrowed hall, he heard familiar voices talking and laughing, the most distinguished of which was the deep manly voice which he knew only belonged to that person, “Chanyeol?”

He finally reached the furthest room on the hallway and there he was, shocked by a seemingly picturesque scene that shot a pain on his chest. He saw Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, and Sehun happily laughing together with the two people standing in front of them.

“You two looked good together,” said Jongdae.

“What are you saying? Kai looked darker with his white tux,” said Baekhyun and the rest of them began to laugh again.

“Oh my! The bride and the groom matched perfectly. I just can’t wait to show this to your parents. I am sure they will love it!” said Heechul happily.

“The bride and the groom?” someone asked rather loudly which brought everyone’s attention to the unfamiliar, supposedly uninvited voice coming from the doorway.

“Luhan?” asked Seyoon, seeing Luhan’s shocked face. No, she couldn’t describe it well. It was a face covered in shock, disappointment, and non-acceptance.

He wanted to ask them with a lot of question but Luhan just found himself running away from that place. He heard Seyoon constantly calling his name but it stopped. He looked back and he saw her being blocked by four people, one of them he heard her call as her mother. He felt so out of place. He felt…betrayed. 


	42. Chapter 42

“Have you talked to him?”

“Hmm?”

“To Luhan? Have you talked to Luhan?”

Seyoon swayed her head. There was no reason for her to deny it to Kai. After all, he was there; they were all there when Luhan saw the two of them, both in their wedding attire. And how she ran after him but she was stopped when their parents suddenly came.

That night, she sent him a series of text messages. She even called him a couple of times. But all she got were an empty inbox and unanswered calls.

When they went back to school today, she didn’t see him on the entrance where he used to wait for her. During their lunchtime, he was not in their usual table. So, she found herself losing the appetite to eat.

“I’m sorry,” Kai said to her.

“Hmm? Why?”

“I wasn’t able to do anything to help you,” Kai finally sat beside her.

“You don’t have to apologize. It’s my problem and it’s my fault. It’s my fault for not telling anything to him in the first place. I’m such a loser,” Seyoon said.

“Yes you are,” Kai teased her.

“What?!”  Seyoon exclaimed, looking at Kai with wide eyes.

“Yes you are. It’s your fault for being such a kind lady, having that lenient smile, and that golden voice. It’s because you are beautiful both inside and out. There’s no reason that Luhan wouldn’t fall for you or any other man for that matter,” Kai said without a hint of sarcasm or joke.

Seyoon stared at him, mouth gaping and eyes blinking involuntarily. “What are you saying?” she said. She could feel blood rushing through her body. Her neck, ears, and cheeks flushed with his words.

“Seyoon, you’re turning red,” Kai said to her as he placed his hand on Seyoon’s forehead, making her gasped and moved backward a bit. “It’s a joke. You don’t have to be flattered,” Kai said to her with a serious face. “Did you take that seriously?”

“What? Of course not! I…I know it…it’s a joke. Pabo!” Kai couldn’t help but burst into laughter. “Why are you laughing?”

“Haha! I bet you take that seriously. Haha!” Kai didn’t stop laughing which made Seyoon blushed for more.

“Yah! It’s not a funny joke.”

“I know, but you are!”

“What?!” Finally, Seyoon smacked Kai on his shoulder, a little harder she thought.

“Woah! What is that? Did you just hit me?”

“Yes I did. Now stop laughing or else…” Seyoon said giving Kai a death glare.

“Haha! You’re cute.”

“And, no lame jokes!”

“But it’s true. You’re cute.” Kai said to her, smiling. Their eyes locked for a while before Seyoon averted her gaze somewhere and everything became silent.

“Whatever,” Seyoon said, breaking the momentary silence. “What are you doing here anyway? Aren’t you supposed to have lunch with Krystal?”

“Ahh…” Kai thought for a moment before he was able to answer. “Krystal says she has some things to do. So, I just came here to spend some time alone. Besides, who would know you are here on the rooftop, brooding about Luhan?”

“I’m not brooding. I just want some solitary time until you came and ruined it,” Seyoon teased him.

“Oh, did I? Okay then, I think I’ll leave now,” Kai said as he stood up and was about to leave.

“Okay. See you,” Seyoon said without looking at him.

“What? You’re letting me leave?”

“Sure. Go ahead. I’ll stay here,” Seyoon said to him seriously.

“You’re unbelievable,” Kai said to her.

Suddenly, Seyoon felt a smile forming on her face until she couldn’t hold it anymore and let out a chuckle. “Haha! That’s a joke. Did you take that seriously? Aigoo…”

“Aish! Alright, since I think you’re already going crazy about this whole Luhan thing, I guess I’ll stay here with you. Who knows, you might jump over the edge anytime,” Kai said, resuming his place beside Seyoon.

“Whatever.”

“By the way, have you already eaten?”

“Ahh…of course!” Seyoon said although she knew she skipped lunch today. She hoped that her stomach won’t grumble while Kai was beside her.

\---

 “Baekhyun-ssi, have you seen Kai?” Krystal asked Baekhyun who recently came back from the cafeteria.

“No, I didn’t. I thought he was having lunch with you,” Baekhyun said to her.

“No. He said he has some things to do. I thought he join you guys for lunch,” said Krystal.

Baekhyun swayed his head as Krystal went back to her seat. Their lunch was a little awkward today. Seyoon and Luhan weren’t there. Xiumin and Lay kept on calling Luhan but they got no response from him. It wasn’t until a few more minutes later that Luhan joined them during lunch. It was kind of awkward because Luhan would smile to his friends but he was avoiding eye contacts with the others. It was even more awkward when Xiumin asked where Seyoon was. Baekhyun thought that maybe Luhan had not said anything to his friends yet. Luhan didn’t move a bit upon hearing Seyoon’s name but he knew Luhan was not in his mood. In the end, Luhan left earlier even though he was the last one to join them.

‘I wonder how they will solve this problem,’ Baekhyun thought.

\---

“Hahaha! Stop…stop telling those stories. I can’t…Haha!” Seyoon kept on laughing while she and Kai were going downstairs. The lunch time was almost over and all they did was to reminisce some of their funny experiences during their middle school days.

“It’s funny right. I really thought Taemin was a girl when I first saw him. We all had a bet on who will ask his name and Chanyeol won. When he asked for Taemin’s name, he came back with a huge shock on his face. Let me tell you, he was crying after class because he really liked Taemin that time. Oh, he was really funny,” Kai said. He himself couldn’t stop laughing.

“Really? Chanyeol said that you were the one who cried for Taemin,” Seyoon said to him.

“What?! That happy virus! I told him not to tell that to anyone,” Kai said angrily.

“So it’s true. Haha! Kai, you’re such a crybaby,” Seyoon teased him.

“Whatever! He really looked like a girl.”

“I know,” she said as the two finally reached the floor to their classrooms. “I guess I will not talk to you again,” she said to him.

“Why? Did I do anything wrong?” Kai asked confusedly.

“Well, you just made my stomach hurt for almost an hour, not because I skipped lunch but because of laughing too much,” Seyoon said to him.

“Wait. Did you just say you skipped lunch?”

“I did? No! I didn’t say that,” Seyoon said, swaying her head anxiously.

“Yes you did. Aigoo…” Kai looked at his watch and find that there was still fifteen minutes left before the lunch time ends. “Let’s go,” he said as he grabbed Seyoon’s hand.

“Where? We’re already here. My classroom is right there.”

“No. We’re going to the cafeteria. We still have fifteen minutes left.”

“What? But I’m not hungry.”

“Yes you are. I heard it earlier.” Seyoon looked at Kai with a confused face. “Your stomach grumbled earlier. Do you think I didn’t hear that?”

Seyoon looked at him embarrassedly. She thought Kai didn’t notice it. ‘Was it that loud?’ she asked herself. “Wait! I can’t eat that fast,” she said.

“Yes you can. I know you. Let’s go!”

When Kai turned around, while holding Seyoon’s hand, he just bumped into someone totally unexpected. Kai apologized and looked up only to see Luhan’s surprised face. His gaze was locked on Kai and Seyoon’s entwined hands.

“Luhan…” Seyoon unconsciously let go of Kai’s hand and went to face Luhan. “Can I talk to you after class?”

“Sorry. I am quite busy these days, and the week after this, and a month maybe. Sorry,” Luhan said coldly as he went past the two but Seyoon and Kai could see hints of sadness and disappointment in his eyes.

Seyoon was about to follow him when Kai grabbed her hand and stopped her. “Just let him go. I think he still need some time alone. It’s better if you explain it to him when he’s ready. I don’t think he’s ready to accept any explanation now,” Kai said to her. Seyoon could see concerns on Kai’s eyes with a hint of pleading.

“Alright…” she replied. ‘Maybe Kai is right. I think I should give him some time to settle a bit,’ she thought.

“Let’s go. Now, you only have ten minutes to eat,” he said as they ran downstairs.


	43. Chapter 43

_Give him some time._

‘Until when should I give him some time to think?’ Seyoon asked herself.

Two days had already passed and the longer it took, the more awkward their situation had become. It was on the first day where she skipped lunch and spent the whole lunch time with Kai. And then, they bumped to Luhan on their way back to their class but Luhan refused to talk to her.

On the second day, she saw Luhan at the entrance gate where he used to wait every morning. But as usual, he avoided having eye contact with her. Instead, he continued talking to some of his fan girls. He joined their lunch that day but everyone – except for Xiumin and Lay, who still didn’t seem to know a thing – knew how terribly awkward the ambience was. Luhan sat where he usually sits, beside Chanyeol. But unlike his talkative self, Luhan remained silent the whole time. If it weren’t for Chanyeol and Baekhyun, who tried on making the atmosphere livelier, it would totally be a silent, eerie lunch. What Seyoon was bothered more was that Luhan also stopped talking to her friends even though they really had nothing to do with this whole problem. She felt guilty that their whole friendship was affected by this.

But what was surprising and at the same time, Seyoon was thankful for was that Kai was with her the whole time, consoling her that everything would be alright.

 

~.*.~

_“Hey, are you doing something after school?” Kai asked Seyoon after they saw each other on their way to their class after lunch._

_“No, none that I think of. Why?”_

_“Ahh...” Seyoon looked at Kai. Even Chanyeol looked at him, waiting for what he was going to say. He seemed hesitant to say it._

_“Yah, we still have our next class. Tell us what you’re going to tell us,” Chanyeol said to him._

_“Hmm. Whatever. I’ll just see you after class,” Kai said to Seyoon._

_“Eh? What are you going to do with Seyoon?” Chanyeol asked him. “What about me?” Chanyeol pleaded, pouting his lips which made Kai cringed because of its gawkiness._

_“Don’t make that face. It doesn’t really look cute. I think bawdy is the right term,” Kai said to him. Chanyeol heard Seyoon chuckled on the corner._

_“Hmpf!” Chanyeol snorted._

_“Besides, it’s none of your business,” Kai said._

_“None of my business? Yah, whatever Seyoon does with you is my concern. So, whatever it is, I should know,” Chanyeol replied._

_“Huh? Since when has it been your concern?” Kai asked._

_“Since always!”_

_“Yah, yah, yah,” Seyoon couldn’t help but interfere between the two of them. If she wouldn’t do anything, the two would surely crash their heads any second. “Kai, whatever it is that you are planning to do, I think there’s nothing wrong bringing Chanyeol over, right?” she asked Kai. Chanyeol had the biggest grin he could pull of which made Kai irritated somehow but he had no choice._

_“Alright,” Kai said before giving Chanyeol a death glare which Chanyeol replied with sticking his tongue out._

_\---_

_Kai waited outside the school patiently. He didn’t know if what he was planning would work but somehow he was sure this as for now, this was the best thing he could help. He smiled when he saw Seyoon coming out, but it turned into a scowl when Chanyeol came after her. And he could see the taller boy’s smile extending beyond his ears as he talked to Seyoon. Chanyeol even put his arm on Seyoon’s shoulder as they walked._

_“Aish…” Kai grunted._

_“You should learn how to play the…Oh Kai!” Chanyeol shouted as he saw Kai looking at them. “We are just talking about –”_

_“Let’s go,” Kai said as he pulled Seyoon from Chanyeol’s arm, totally ignoring the taller guy._

_“Yah, wait for me!” Chanyeol shouted._

\---

_“Seriously, where exactly are we going? We’ve been walking for who knows how long,” Chanyeol complained._

_“Then, you shouldn’t come in the first place,” Kai said to him._

_“Ei! Seyoon, did you hear that? Kai is teasing me again,” Chanyeol said as he went behind Seyoon’s back and pointed his finger to Kai who was obviously pissed off._

_“Whatever. We’re here if that’s what you want,” Kai said to them._

_Chanyeol and Seyoon lifted their heads to see a small building. With its red-bricked walls, green vines that covered a part of it, and the tables and chairs outside, Chanyeol and Seyoon would guess that it was definitely a restaurant or a chic café._

_“I’ve never been to this place before,” Chanyeol said._

_“Is this a café?” Seyoon asked Kai._

_“Hmm…you’ll see. Let’s go,” he replied as he put his hands on Seyoon’s back and pushed her inside the mysterious whatever-it-may-be establishment._

\---

_“A pet shop?” asked Chanyeol and Seyoon as they entered and saw dogs of different breed, sizes, and color inside._

_“It’s not just an ordinary pet shop,” Kai said to them._

_“It’s a pet café,” said a woman who Chanyeol and Seyoon assumed was on her mid-twenties. She was wearing a fashionable white polo, tight-fitted pastel-colored pants, and whooping high heels. But above it all was a white coat which, Chanyeol knew, was only worn by doctors. “I see you bring your friends here,” she said to Kai._

_“Ah yes. These are Seyoon and Chanyeol. She is Jessica-noona. She is the assigned manager of this café. And she is also a veterinarian,” Kai said to them._

_“Nice to meet you,” Chanyeol and Seyoon greeted._

_“Take your seat. I’ll bring your drinks. What do you want?” she asked._

_“Ahh…tea is fine for me,” said Seyoon._

_“Me too,” said Chanyeol._

_“Orange juice,” said Kai. Jessica nodded as she left the three of them._

_“Woah, there are a lot of puppies here,” Seyoon exclaimed._

_“I know. They just started this café a week ago. The best thing about this café is that you could play with –”_

_“Look Seyoon! Does that puppy look like Baekhyun?!” Chanyeol shouted as he grabbed one of the puppies with curly golden fur and small eyes._

_‘How many times does he have to interrupt every time I’ll talk?’ Kai asked as he looked at Chanyeol, frowning. Then he saw Seyoon approached Chanyeol and played with the puppy. Kai heaved a sigh. ‘Whatever. As long as she’s enjoying it,’ he thought._

_“He’s cute,” Seyoon said. Both Chanyeol and Seyoon started playing with puppies that they sat on the floor with them, totally forgetting their drinks._

_“That’s a miniature poodle. We also have pug, coonhound, dachshund, terrier, retriever, Chihuahua. We have a lot of breeds here,” Jessica said to them._

_Kai approached Seyoon who seemed to enjoy playing with a particular puppy. “That’s a teacup poodle,” Kai said to her._

_“Wow. You sure know a lot about dogs,” she said to Kai._

_“Well, not really. It’s just that –”_

_“Seyoon! This dog looks like you,” Chanyeol went to them, carrying a Yorkshire terrier._

_“One more time and I’m going to kill this giraffe,” Kai whispered._

_“What? What are you saying Kai?” asked Chanyeol._

_“Nothing. I’m glad you’re enjoying playing with the puppies,” Kai replied with a fake smile._

_“Jessica-noona, do they have names?” Chanyeol asked Jessica._

_“Well, some of them already have names. But since some are just new-born puppies, we let our customers name them. The one you’re holding doesn’t have a name,” she said._

_Suddenly, Chanyeol’s face brightened. “Seyoon…”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“Do you want me to name this Yorkshire terrier for you?” he asked Seyoon._

_“Sure! Are you going to name it after me?” she asked._

_“Hmm…I have a better name in mind,” Chanyeol replied with a smile._

_“What is it?” she asked._

_“YoonYeol!”_

_“YoonYeol?” Seyoon asked._

_“Yes! YoonYeol! You know, it’s the combination of –”_

_“What a terrible name!” Kai said to him. Chanyeol glared at him and went back to Seyoon._

_“It’s a good name Seyoon, right? Tell me. Besides, I am the first one to find it so I’ll be the one giving it a name,” Chanyeol pouted._

_“I think it’s a cute name,” Seyoon said to Chanyeol as she patted the dog’s head. “From now on, you are YoonYeol,” she said to the puppy. Chanyeol and Seyoon continued playing with the dog as if it was their baby which disgusted Kai for some reason._

_“Hmpf. YoonYeol…what a lame name,” he mumbled._

_“Look! This dog has wide eyes like Kyungsoo and dark fur like,” Seyoon and Chanyeol looked at Kai and they were not sure if they’re going to say it or not._

_“What are you looking at? Dark fur like Kai’s dark skin is that what you’re implying?” he asked them._

_“Very clever Kkamjong!” Chanyeol replied with a thumb up._

_“I think I know the perfect name for it,” Seyoon said, holding her chin as she looked at Chanyeol. “Do you want us to say it together?” she asked. Chanyeol nodded with a smile. “One, two…”_

_“KaiSoo!” both shouted but somehow they also heard Kai’s voice which brought the three into tears of laughter._

_“Haha! Naming puppies is surely fun,” Seyoon said._

_“I’m happy you like it here,” Kai said to her._

_Time had passed and the three seemed to enjoy their play with the dogs. Chanyeol and Kai kept on playing with the dog as they let them raced and see who would approach the finish line first. Seyoon, on the other hand, was playing with some dogs at the corner but one dog caught her attention._

_“This one looks like…”_

_“That looks like Kai, right?” Jessica said as she approached her. Seyoon nodded at her as she kept playing with the dog._

_“It actually has a name,” Jessica continued._

_“Really? What is it?” Seyoon asked her._

_“SooIn,” Jessica replied._

_“SooIn?” Seyoon asked. Jessica nodded._

_“Yes, SooIn. My sister and Kai named it when she brought Kai here for the first time,” she said to her._

_“Your sister?”_

_“Soo Jung. I believe she used Krystal as her nickname in school,” Jessica said to her._

_Seyoon’s smile suddenly faded upon hearing Krystal’s name. ‘Maybe that’s the reason why Kai is suddenly into dogs. I never see him being interested to dogs before. Krystal must be the reason,’ she thought._

_“Those two really look close. By any chance, do you have an idea if they are dating or not?” Jessica asked her. “Because when I asked my sister about it, she would never tell a thing so I thought that maybe you knew.”_

_“Ahh…I actually don’t know,” Seyoon replied._

_“Ohh, alright. Or, are you, by any chance, Kai’s girlfriend? Because you also looked close to each other and the way he stares at you…”_

_“No! No. No, we’re not. Please don’t misunderstand it. We’re just close friends. That’s all,” Seyoon replied nervously._

_“Sorry. I think I am just thinking too much. Kai seems to be close to the girls he’s bringing here.”_

_“Ah…He’s just naturally friendly,” Seyoon said, hoping that she covered it perfectly for Kai._

_Suddenly, she heard Kai calling her name as he approached her while carrying another teacup poodle with him. This time, the poodle has wide eyes and white curly furs. Jessica already left the two and went to Chanyeol to talk._

_“This poodle looks cute, isn’t it?” Kai said with a smile tugged on his face. Seyoon noticed how Kai looked like a child as he happily played with the puppy._

_‘He must really like puppies because of Krystal,’ she thought. “Yes, that looks cute,” she said to Kai, forcing a smile on her face._

_“I wanted to give it a name but I want to ask you first,” Kai said to her._

_“Hmm? What is it?”_

_Seyoon noticed that Kai’s face started to blush but he started to take a deep breath as he spoke. “KaiYoon…” he said with his head lowered down._

_“KaiYoon? Oh!”_

_“Why? Do you know what it means?” Kai asked her, nervous but glad at the same time, hoping that Seyoon would know it but also hoping that she wouldn’t misunderstand and it was just a friendly name._

_“Of course I know what it means. It’s the combination of your name and…” Kai looked at her keenly as he held his breath. “Yoona-unnie of SNSD. I knew it! I know you’re a big fan of Yoona of SNSD. And naming a dog after your name and hers? Brilliant!”_

_Kai looked at her with his mouth gaping. ‘She totally misunderstood it,’ he shouted inside his head. “No! It’s not what it is!” Kai said to her. He didn’t know if what he felt was irritation and frustration and a dash of disappointment. ‘Did you just become airheaded like Chanyeol?’ he thought._

_“Don’t be shy. I know that was it. I always hear you playing their song while you’re in your room.”_

_“No. It’s actually my name and –”_

_“Seyoon! Look at this puppy. He has Baekhyun’s eyes and has ears as huge as mine. What do you think is his name?” Chanyeol said, suddenly popped out of nowhere._

_“BaekYeol!” Chanyeol and Seyoon both shouted happily. Seyoon stood up as she went to Chanyeol to play with the rest of the puppy._

_“It’s the combination of Kai and Seyoon,” Kai mumbled on the corner._

~.*.~

 

It was already the third day and Seyoon felt that she couldn’t take it anymore. So, she decided to talk to Luhan after school whether he liked it or not.

\---

After school, Luhan was already on his way out of their classroom door when someone grabbed him by the hand and dragged him to whoever-knew-where-that-was place. Some of the girls started whispering to each other.

Kai wasn’t able to see the reason for some of the squealing girls or Luhan’s sudden disappearance, but somehow he already had a hint of who it was or she was. ‘Seyoon…’

\---

Although Seyoon was a bit shy for the sudden attention she was getting for grabbing Luhan’s hand and walking to the room she intended to bring him, she had no choice but to do it. It was just this lunch time that Luhan started to skip lunch again and Xiumin even mentioned that he was also skipping dinner in their dorm. Seyoon didn’t want to be the reason for Luhan’s decline of health and she really couldn’t take the awkwardness of the whole situation so she was doing it as if it was a matter of now-or-never situation.

When there were no any other students in sight anymore, she brought Luhan to a hallway leading to another room. Seyoon opened the door to the student council room which was empty at that time because they didn’t have any meeting whatsoever and pushed Luhan inside as she closed the door. She hoped that no one had seen them going inside or if ever there were, she hoped that they wouldn’t misunderstand her intention.

As she was about to turn and faced Luhan, she suddenly felt Luhan’s arms encircling her, pulling her into a tight embrace.


	44. Chapter 44

~*.*~

_Seyoon was already preparing dinner for her and Kai when Kai suddenly popped out into the kitchen._

_“Woah! You surprise me,” Seyoon said while tightly gripping the knife in her hands. “Don’t do that again.”_

_“I’m sorry. Is the dinner ready?” asked Kai._

_Seyoon swayed her head. “What do you want?” she asked._

_“Hmm?”_

_“Why are you here? You never help me cook so it’s unusual that you’re here. What do you want?”_

_“Nothing. I just want to talk to you. Is there anything wrong with that?”_

_“Could you prepare the noddles?” Seyoon asked as she handed Kai a pack of buckwheat noodles. “What do you want to talk about?”_

_Kai started preparing the pot to boil water. “Uhm…By the way, do you enjoy going to the pet café? I am wondering if you want to go again,” Kai said to her._

_Seyoon stopped chopping for a while. “The water is overflowing! Look what you’re doing,” she said to Kai._

_“Oh, sorry.”_

_“About the pet café, well it’s a nice place. But, I don’t think I should go there with you,” said Seyoon._

_“Huh? You said it’s a nice place. Why don’t you want to go there anymore? Don’t you like it?”_

_“It’s not that. It’s just that…” Seyoon looked at Kai who was obviously having a hard time just preparing the noodles. “You should let the water boil before you put the noodles.”_

_“Oh yeah. I forgot,” he muttered._

_“How would you forget it? It’s not even in your memory. Sometimes, asked Kyungsoo to teach you how to cook,” she said to him._

_“Why? I don’t need to learn how to cook. You’re there to cook for me forever,” he said with a smile on his face._

_The comment somewhat caught Seyoon off guard that she unevenly cut the tofu she was slicing. “What are you saying?! Stop joking!”_

_“Hehe. Sorry. So, let’s go back to the pet café. Do you really hate it? Is it because you don’t like dogs?” he asked again._

_“No. They’re cute. It’s just that I found out that Krystal brought you there…”_

_Kai suddenly stopped what he was doing and looked at Seyoon. “How do you know that? Did Jessica-noona…?”_

_Seyoon nodded to him. “Don’t worry. I didn’t tell her that you and Krystal are dating.”_

_“That’s not the point. Even if Krystal brought me there that doesn’t mean that you’re not allowed to—”_

_“I know. It’s just that, you know, Krystal brought you there and you rarely go outside together. I think she brought you there so it could be your special place. Like, it’s a place where the two of you could be together without hiding anything, except from Jessica-unnie. I don’t want her to think that I am entering her territory or something,” Seyoon muttered._

_Seyoon heard a chuckle from Kai which made her look at him with a frown. “You’re thinking too much. Besides, Krystal is not like that. We’re friends and that’s not her territory so I am free to bring my friends over.”_

_“Do you think she really feel that way? I mean, we’re not doing anything wrong because we’re just friends and I know that Krystal knows that but I just think that we need to be more careful.”_

_Kai, after hearing what Seyoon said, just nodded as a response but Seyoon could see his crestfallen expression._

_“But I will go back there for sure,” she said which made Kai looked at her with a grin. “-With Chanyeol.” Kai’s face turned into a pout. “And maybe I could bring Kyungsoo, Sehun, Baekhyun, and Lu—” Seyoon stopped when she realized what she was about to say. “Ahh, I should prepare this now. I’ll just call you when I’m done.”_

_“Oh…” Even though Seyoon was smiling, he knew it wasn’t really what she felt inside. “Seyoon?”_

_“Hm?”_

_“Can I ask you to do something for me?” Kai asked._

_“What is it?”_

_“Could you prepare my lunch for tomorrow?”_

_“What? You want me to make lunch for you for tomorrow?” Seyoon asked him which Kai nodded in return._

_“Aren’t you having lunch with…?”_

_“No. She’s been busy these days preparing for a competition and college entrance exams. You know, since she’s aiming for—”_

_“For the scholarship, I know. But, wouldn’t she get mad if she found out that I prepare—”_

_“Don’t worry. She won’t. Just prepare it for me, please,” said Kai as he clasped his hands and pleaded in front of Seyoon._

_“Okay. Don’t worry. I’ll make one for you,” Seyoon said before she resumed preparing their dinner. Although she enjoyed spending some time with Kai the last time, she kept on reminding herself that every moment she had with Kai were temporary. She would never have him because he was somebody’s._

_“Seyoon?” Kai asked again._

_“Yes?”_

_“I have one last thing to ask,” he said._

_“What is it?”_

_\---_

_“Where’s Luhan?” Xiumin asked Baekhyun who was at the same homeroom class as Luhan._

_“I didn’t see him when the bell rang. I thought he was already here,” Baekhyun replied._

_Chanyeol and Seyoon looked at each other and all Chanyeol could do was to give her a smile but Seyoon still seemed downcast._

_\---_

_Luhan was on his way to the dance practice room when a strong hand grabbed his shoulder. When he turned around, he saw someone unexpected._

_“What do you want?”_

_“Rooftop.”_

_Luhan thought for a second before he nodded. He didn’t what this person was thinking but he knows that it would be interesting. Besides, he, also, wanted to talk to this person._

_\---_

_“Something’s really weird about him lately,” said Lay. “He’s not that lively when we’re hanging out.”_

_Xiumin nodded and added, “He even skips dinner twice. It all happened after that modeling job that he got. I really wonder if something happened there that he doesn’t want to tell us,” he said._

_Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, and Sehun looked at Seyoon who seemed to be shrinking on her seat as Xiumin continued to talk._

_“Maybe he’s just undergoing some mood changes,” said Kyungsoo._

_“Or maybe he’s homesick,” said Sehun._

_“Right! Maybe he’s homesick. How long have you been away? I’m sure he just misses his family,” Baekhyun added._

_“Well, we didn’t think about that. Maybe, he is missing his family,” said Xiumin. Lay just nodded at the corner._

_Chanyeol looked at Seyoon and held her hand. “It’s okay,” he whispered to her._

_“Thank you.”_

_\---_

_When the door to the rooftop closed, the person who brought Luhan turned around to face._

_“What do you—” Luhan supposed to ask him when he saw the person handing him a box. “…want? What is this?” he asked._

_“Lunchbox. Seyoon made that. You’re not planning to skip lunch again do you?” the person asked him._

_Luhan stared at the lunchbox for a while then smirked. “Isn’t this for you Kai?” he said._

_“No. It’s for you. It’s just that Seyoon thought it was for me,” Kai said to him._

_“What do you mean?”_

_“I didn’t tell Seyoon but I planned to have a chat with you today. Hopefully, a friendly chat,” said Kai. “Mind if we sit?” He went to one of the stone benches where he and Seyoon used to sit the other day._

_Luhan joined him, still holding the lunchbox that Kai gave him. “What about you?” he asked. Kai looked at him with a confused face. “Aren’t you going to eat?”_

_“Oh. I have my own,” he said as he took out another lunchbox from his bag. It was actually the lunchbox that Krystal gave him before she went to the practice room._

_“So, what do you want to talk about?” Luhan asked as he opened the lunchbox. Just by the smell of it, he knew he couldn’t resist eating it. He held the chopsticks tightly with his hand as he grabbed a slice of the omelet._

_Kai could see on the corner of his eyes the lunch that Seyoon supposedly prepared for him. He, then, started opening the lunch made by Krystal. ‘There’s a great difference,’ he thought. Nevertheless, he started to grab a bite. “You already know what we are going to talk about. You were there right? Last weekend.”_

_Luhan stopped for a while. “You and Seyoon, what is it really between the two of you? The two of you living together, wearing wedding attires, your parents were there, your close friends were there. What is it really?” he asked._

_“I don’t know if you would believe it or not but our parents arranged us into a marriage, a forced marriage if that’s what you wanted to call it,” Kai replied._

_Luhan’s eyes grew wide although he shouldn’t really be surprised as everything already made sense to him after seeing Seyoon in a wedding gown. Luhan bit his lips before he started taking another bite, or rather, big consecutive mouthful of food._

_Kai looked at him and sighed. “You don’t have to be mad at her. She has done nothing wrong. We know that even though we are against it, our parents would still do everything to make us agree with them so we have no choice. But Seyoon and I already agreed that it is just the contract that we are after for. No…no romantic relationship whatsoever,” Kai added. He heaved another sigh before he ate the same amount as what Luhan had eaten earlier._

_“I know,” Luhan said to him. Kai looked at him with his mouth full. “I know there’s nothing going on between the two of you. After all you…” 'You already have a girlfriend,' he thought at back of his mind. He looked at Kai, “You only see her as a friend, am I right?” After a few seconds, Luhan still didn’t hear Kai’s answer. “Right?” he repeated._

_“Right. So, I hope that you’ll treat her the way you treat her before. Please stop avoiding her. It’s not only you who’s affected here. Seyoon is…Seyoon is extremely worried about you,” said Kai._

_The two remained silent for a while as they finished their lunch._

~.*.~

 

Luhan skipped lunch today and Seyoon wasn’t really happy about it. In fact, instead of feeling sad or guilty, she felt mad as ever. She had no choice but to talk to Luhan today or else she might explode of too much worry and guilt.

When the bell rang, she immediately fixed her things and grabbed her bag. She didn’t even hear Chanyeol calling her name. She was only focused on what she was about to do today. That was to bring Luhan to an empty room where she could to talk to him. She just hoped that she won’t explode in anger when she would talk to him – it would just make things worse. She walked to the hallway and there were already students walking outside. After all, it was already the end of class.

She walked on the hallway but her eyes were narrowed on the door of Luhan’s classroom. She waited until Luhan came out, hoping that Kai won’t come out before him. She waited patiently and when he saw the boy with medium blond hair, she immediately grabbed his hand as she tried to walk run fast to escape from the other students’ stares.

When they reached the hallway leading to the student council room, she slowed down a bit before she opened the room, shoving Luhan inside, and locked it. When she was about to turn around, she was surprised when Luhan suddenly pulled her into a tight embrace. Her head was against his chest and she could feel his rapid heartbeat. Seyoon couldn’t move anymore because of shock when she heard Luhan’s soft voice.

“Sorry,” he said softly. “Sorry.”

“What are you saying? I should be the one—”

“Shh…” He tightened his embrace. “It’s not your fault Seyoon, not yours.”

“But Luhan, Kai and I…”

“I know. You don’t have to explain. Just let me hug you for a bit. I miss you,” he said.

“What do you mean? I haven’t explained anything.”

“You don’t have to. I already know it. And whatever it is that you have with Kai, I don’t care. I want to be with you Seyoon. I will wait. I will always wait for your answer. I love you,” he said. Seyoon felt the sincerity in Luhan’s words. Although she was embraced tightly, she could still feel the gentleness in his embrace. She didn’t know but she didn’t move an inch or pull from his embrace. She just stood there, speechless; everything inside her head turned into a vast blank page.

‘What should I do?’ she asked herself.

\---

When Kai saw Luhan being pulled by Seyoon, he couldn’t help but follow the two. He was worried that Luhan still wouldn’t understand Seyoon. He was worried that he would get mad at her. He was afraid that Seyoon would get hurt again and he didn’t want that to happen. After looking for the possible place where they went, he finally reached a room at the end of an empty hallway. And on a vertical glass near the door, he saw Seyoon…being hugged by Luhan.

~.*.~

_“Seyoon?” Kai asked again._

_“Yes?”_

_“I have one last thing to ask,” he said._

_“What is it?”_

_“Will you smile a true sincere smile if you resolve your problem with Luhan?”_

_Seyoon chuckled. “What are you saying? Am I not smiling a sincere smile? I am.”_

_“No, you’re not. It's not the same. Will Luhan return that smile to you?” Kai asked her again._

_“I don’t know. But it will be better if Luhan and I will get better again,” Seyoon answered. But she knew that there was still someone more capable of bringing a real smile on her face, but it seemed unreachable…now._

\---

_Luhan was about to leave after eating lunch and gave back the lunchbox to Kai when Kai called his name._

_“Luhan.” Luhan turned around and saw Kai’s serious face staring at him. “Don’t give up on Seyoon,” Kai said to him._

_Luhan was shocked at first but he tried to maintain a neutral face. “What do you mean?”_

_“Don’t give up on Seyoon. I don’t like this arrange marriage to stop her from doing or getting what she’s supposed to have. She deserves someone who would truly love her, like you.”_

_Luhan stared at him, surprised by his words. ‘Why are saying that to me Kai?’ he thought. “Don’t worry. I didn’t plan to stop. I won’t give up on her.”_

~.*.~

 

“I hope to see your true smile again Seyoon.”


	45. Chapter 45

“Seyoon!”

‘Here we go again,’ Seyoon thought when she heard a familiar voice in a very expected morning. It was not something new though she admitted that she kind of looking for that voice for days. But more than that, it was still irritating as ever.

“Seyoon!” Luhan repeated. This time, opening his arms wide as if expecting Seyoon to reciprocate him with a hug but she just walked past by him, covering her face with her hand.

“Hey! Do you think I don’t see you?” said Luhan as he walked backwards, facing Seyoon. “I miss you even if it was just a day that passed. For me, it’s like years,” he said, forming his face lips into a pout. Somehow, Seyoon didn’t know the definition of being cute anymore. If she was one of his fangirls, his facial expression would definitely be defined as cute but for Seyoon, it’s… _annoyingly cute._

“Ah, Chanyeol!” Seyoon greeted but Chanyeol didn’t seem to notice her as he continued to walk past by her.

“I don’t think he heard you,” Luhan said to him.

“It’s your fault!” she said.

“Why?! I didn’t do anything,” Luhan pouted.

“You’re blocking my view. Go away,” she said as she hurriedly walked past by him. Suddenly, he heard Luhan screamed. Not her name, but he screamed in pain. She turned around and saw Luhan massaging the back of his head.

“Why? What happened?” she concernedly asked, hoping that this was not some kind of drama that Luhan staged to get her attention.

Luhan looked behind him and saw a rolling tennis ball which he picked up. “This ball hit me,” he said as he looked left and right to find the perpetrator who threw it but no seemed suspicious enough.

“Who would throw that to you? You? Luhan? The man with many fangirls who are ready to kill anyone who would say anything bad about him or hurt him? No way. Did you just made that up? Aish!” Seyoon said, swaying her head in disappointment and totally leaving behind.

“But it’s true. By the way, where’s Kai?” Luhan asked.

“He left earlier today but I really don’t know the reason why. He’s gone when I woke up and I just found a note stuck on the fridge. Why are you looking for him anyway?”

“Nothing,” Luhan replied. Although he felt motivated when Kai said to him that he shouldn’t give up on Seyoon, Luhan sensed something weird in Kai’s tone. The sincerity was seen in his eyes but his voice told him otherwise, like Kai was just forcing himself to say those words to Luhan. But Luhan shook that thought and knew that Kai was sincere enough knowing that he had a girlfriend named Krystal and that his feelings should be directed towards her and no one else, not to Seyoon.

\---

When Seyoon entered their room, Chanyeol was happily telling something to Sehun, his seatmate.

“Chanyeol, I saw you earlier but I don’t think you noticed me. Anyway, good morning,” she greeted them. But unlike Chanyeol’s usual half-faced grin spreading happy virus to their world, he just replied with a nod and lips curved that Seyoon thought was something between the border of smiling and not. She replied with a smile as she returned to her seat still thinking that there was something wrong with Chanyeol today or maybe she was just thinking too much.

“Hi!” Lay greeted her. “Would you—”

“Would you believe that Luhan seemed different yesterday? He joined us yesterday for dinner and ate more than he used to. Not only that. Suddenly he was into treating us for midnight snacks. He was really different as if some angel was sent to change him in an instant,” Xiumin said happily.

“I think he said it all,” said Lay.

“That’s great then,” said Kyungsoo as he looked at Seyoon, smiling. Seyoon nodded to him and smiled too, knowing what Kyungsoo had in mind.

“I’m glad he’s okay,” said Sehun. “By the way, about our project, do you already have anyone in mind to work with?”

“Wow, is it really unusual that Sehun started initiating the conversation? Bravo!” said Xiumin.

“I only speak when I needed to,” Sehun said to him.

“Well, as usual, Chanyeol and I—”

“Uhm, I think I’ll be working with Sehun,” said Chanyeol, cutting what Seyoon was supposed to say. Kyungsoo and Sehun looked at him, shocked. It was the first time that Chanyeol turned down Seyoon’s help. Ever since Baekhyun was put in another homeroom class, Chanyeol was always working with Seyoon in terms of pair work.

“Okay…” Seyoon replied awkwardly.

“Do you want to work with me?” Lay asked her.

“Sure,” Seyoon replied but with a tone half-questioning, half-unsure.

“Are you sure? It sounds like you’re not—”

“It’s okay. Let’s do our best,” she replied with a smile hoping that Lay would take it this time. Though she still wanted Chanyeol to be her partner for a lot of reasons and one of them she knew was because she felt utmost comfortable with Chanyeol. Even if she compared it to Kai, Seyoon admitted that Chanyeol’s company was more comfortable.

\---

During lunch, Chanyeol excused himself saying that there was something he needed to do so the others just went ahead without him.

“Where’s Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asked them.

“He said that there’s something he needs to do,” Kyungsoo replied.

“Something…I wonder what is that something,” Baekhyun thought.

“Woah, am I seeing what I am seeing? Is that a vacant seat beside Seyoon?” Luhan asked, his smile was stretching beyond normal. He sat immediately beside Seyoon. “Where’s the tall guy?” he asked.

“Chanyeol. Call him Chanyeol. He has some things to do,” Seyoon said to him.

After lunch, Kyungsoo and Seyoon went to their lockers to get some of their things.

“Lunch is a little bit less noisy without Chanyeol,” said Kyungsoo, chuckling.

Seyoon replied with a slight smile, “Yeah right. Do you think there’s something odd with Chanyeol?”

“Hmm, none that I know of except on what happened earlier, you know, when he chose Sehun to be his pair. That’s unusual.”

“But I guess there’s nothing wrong with it. I mean there’s nothing wrong to change your partner once in a while. It’s our choice anyway.”

“If you’re worried about him because of that, don’t think too much about it. And you’re right. Changing project partner is not wrong. It’s challenging but that what’s fun about it.”

“That’s right. I guess I am just not used to it. By the way, are you working with Xiumin?”

“Yes. Luckily, we’re in the same dorm.”

“That’s odd,” said Seyoon.

“What’s odd? Xiumin living in the same dorm as us?” Kyungsoo asked curiously.

“No. One of my books is gone. I just left it here yesterday.”

“Maybe it’s under your desk.”

Seyoon thought carefully. She remembered clearly that she put the back inside her locker yesterday. She even made sure that all of her books were there before he talked to Luhan.

“Maybe you’re right. I’ll just check it out,” she said before looking at her locker for the last time and then locked it.

\---

In the end, Seyoon wasn’t able to participate in their class discussion because her book was nowhere to be found. Lay insisted to lend her his book but she was just too shy to accept his offer. Besides, there were a lot of Chinese scribbles in it that made her eyes dizzy just by looking at it.

She was too preoccupied with that book that she didn’t notice Chanyeol just passed by her after class without saying goodbye. She didn’t even realize that Chanyeol never talked to her in class, in fact, the whole day. Maybe she wouldn’t realize because once she opened her locker, her mind was preoccupied with the note inserted in the book that she thought was missing. When she opened the note, she didn’t expect what she would have read.

“You don’t deserve him,” it said.


	46. Chapter 46

Seyoon went home that day with the note hidden in one of the pockets of her bag. She had no idea on whoever wrote that message. One thing was sure for her though, that was that the note was really intended to her. It being inserted in the book that went mysteriously missing until it just appeared in her locker, she knew everything was planned in the beginning.

The question was who was the ‘him’ that mysterious sender was referring to? For all she knew, she never had someone she claimed as hers, someone she could say she deserved.

Although she already had some possible hints of who it was and the intention of that anonymous sending her that note, she wanted to erase that thought.

If it was about Luhan, why would someone get mad at her now? Everyone in their school already knew that Luhan was courting her. From that day when he wore that mascot costume and confessed to her in the lobby until his every day persistent morning greetings to her while shouting her name out loud, everyone should knew. And if someone was against it in the first place, that person should have confronted her early on. Not now.

Upon opening the door to their house, Kai was already inside. Seyoon realized that she had not seen Kai (even though they were living in the same house) since the morning she woke up because Kai left earlier.

“Oh,” she said in surprise, “You left early and went home early.”

“Sorry about that. It’s just that I figure out that I won’t be able to go to school with you every morning from now on,” Kai said.

“Why is that?” Seyoon asked with her eyebrows arched in confusion.

“Well, I have things to do and—”

“Oh,” Seyoon mumbled. She didn’t realize that her face was obviously crestfallen. But Kai couldn’t do anything about it. He couldn’t tell Seyoon the real reason why. He couldn’t tell her that he asked Luhan that from now on, he should come every morning to fetch Seyoon and accompany her to school. He just thought that their relationship would progress better that way. And that was also his way of taking the responsibility of taking care of Seyoon, although he still was, only, to a lesser extent.

“I’m sorry,” Kai said again. Seyoon looked at him and smiled though he knew it was forced.

“Don’t worry. I’m okay with it,” she said as she opened the door of her room and entered.

Kai couldn’t help but just watch her as she slowly closed the door. He wished that his decisions were on the right track. Because now, all he wanted was to see her smile, a true, genuine smile. And he hoped that Luhan could do that job.

\---

Seyoon wake up the next morning by the sound of a door closing. She knew that Kai already left. He didn’t even give her a specific reason on why he had to leave early but somehow Seyoon felt as if they were going back to those days where they were avoiding each other.

After her preparation for school, she heard a knock coming from the entrance door. She wasn’t expecting anyone to go there at that time of the day.

“Maybe Kai forget something or maybe Chanyeol is here,” she said as she hurriedly open went to the door and opened it.

“Good morning~!”

“Luhan?” Seyoon stared wide-eyed.

“Who else? Can I come in?” And without even opening the door wide, Luhan already pushed himself through. “Are you ready to go to school?” he asked.

“What are you doing here?” Seyoon asked, still standing at the doorway.

“What else? I came here so we can go to school together,” he said happily as he plopped to the couch freely.

Seyoon stood there for a while thinking how Luhan came in such moment when she had no one to go to school with. ‘By any chance, does he know that Kai is not here?’ she asked herself.

“Who told you to come here?” she asked.

“Hmm?” Luhan averted his gaze. “No one. I just want to surprise you. Why? Am I not allowed to visit you?” he asked.

“Whatever. Just wait here while I’ll get my bag,” she said as she went to her room.

‘I guess Kai already left,’ Luhan thought.

\---

“Hey, I found out that you are working with Lay for a project. So does that mean that you’re going to our dorm so you can work on it?” Luhan asked as they were walking to school.

“We haven’t talk about it,” said Seyoon.

“In case you do, just tell me. You’re always welcome to my room,” Luhan said with a grin.

“What?!” Seyoon suddenly flicked Luhan on the forehead which caused him to whine in pain. “You pervert!”

“Why?” said Luhan while massaging his forehead. “I didn’t mean anything. Besides, Lay and I are in the same room.”

“Are you even a resident of your dorm? Do you even know that female visitors are not allowed inside the premise of dormitory rooms? We are only allowed on the lobby and the cafeteria. Aish! You really are a pervert,” she said.

“No, I am not,” said Luhan, pouting.

When they were near the entrance, Luhan saw Chanyeol standing there while looking at the two of them.

“Isn’t that Chanyeol?” said Luhan.

Seyoon lifted her head and saw Chanyeol looking at her but he eventually averted his gaze and hurriedly entered the school gate.

“Oh, he didn’t greet you? I swear I saw him looking at us,” said Luhan.

“Ah, maybe he’s looking somewhere else, maybe behind us. He’s tall. He can differently from his perspective.”

“Maybe you’re right. Well, that’s a good thing because I thought he’ll grab you again and take away from me,” Luhan said.

“Take away from you? I’m not even yours!”

“We’ll see,” Luhan smiled shamelessly. Seyoon rolled her eyes and eventually left Luhan. “Wait for me!”

\---

Somehow, after someone left a note inside her locker, Seyoon became anxious as she stood in front of her locker. She wondered if another surprise was waiting for her.

“Why are you looking at your locker as if a ghost will come out from there?” a familiar voice beside her asked.

Seyoon looked to her left and found Kai who was also rummaging inside his locker.

“It was nothing,” she said nervously. “So, you’re already here.”

Kai nodded. Seyoon looked at him and then at her locker. She didn’t know if she would open her locker in front of Kai. She didn’t want Kai to know about her situation right now. “Why are still staring at me? Aren’t you going to open your locker?” Kai suddenly asked.

“Ah, yeah right. I’ll open it now,” she said as she opened her locker with her eyes half-closed, hoping that nothing was there. When she opened her eyes, she found her things the same as the way she left them yesterday. Seyoon sighed in relief and closed her locker.

“Why are sighing?” Kai asked her.

“Nothing. I thought I left one of my books at home. But it’s here,” she said as she waved a book to show Kai.

“Well, I have to go now. See you later,” he said as Seyoon watched him left.

Not seeing Kai in the morning and also during lunch somehow, Seyoon felt as if she was missing Kai even though they were always seeing each other after school. It was really unusual for him to leave their house early. She wished Kai should have given her a more substantial reason.

\---

The first half of their classes passed by smoothly. But Seyoon really felt that something was wrong with Chanyeol as he never talked to her or greeted her this morning. He just smiled at her when she greeted him. And when she was about to talk to Chanyeol, he always averted his gaze somewhere or started talking to Sehun.

She was hoping that Chanyeol would join them for lunch. And he did. However, surprisingly, he sat a seat away from Seyoon. All of them were surprised including Luhan who saw the vacant seat beside Seyoon. Nevertheless, they finished lunch with Xiumin and Baekhyun as the noise maker while Chanyeol just ate quietly.

\---

 After lunch, Kyungsoo and Seyoon went to the locker room together again. Seyoon walked silently, thinking of Chanyeol and his unusual silence.

“What?”

“As if there’s something wrong with Chanyeol,” he said.

“Do you? I thought I am the only one who noticed it,” Seyoon said, relieved after knowing that she was not the only one who noticed the change in Chanyeol.

“I wonder what’s wrong with him. Maybe he has a problem that he’s not telling us,” said Kyungsoo.

“I don’t know. But maybe, he just wanted to be quiet once in a while,” said Seyoon. Then, she heard Kyungsoo chuckled which turned into laughter later on.

“Haha! What are you saying Seyoon? We’ve been friends since middle school. You should know by now that Chanyeol and the word ‘quiet’ would never go together,” Kyungsoo said to her.

Seyoon smiled and remembered that Chanyeol was definitely the only person she knew that never failed to smile every single day. Even when he failed their English exam during middle school or when he forgot to bring his swimwear during their practical exams in P.E., he would just smile his problems away.

“I guess you’re right. We should know his problems then so we could help him,” she replied.

When she opened her locker, the book that went missing yesterday was still there. But when she pulled it out, she noticed something wrong with it.

“Ah, Kyungsoo, I think I have to go to the restroom first. Just go ahead,” she said to Kyungsoo.

“Alright. I’ll just see you in class,” he said as he waved goodbye.

When Kyungsoo was gone, Seyoon immediately look for any person that might be there and found no one in sight. Then, she opened her locker again and got the book. She sighed dreadfully just looking at her poor book. All the pages were glued together that she couldn’t even open it. Even if she tried, she knew that the pages were already ruined.

‘Who’s doing this prank on me?’ she asked herself.

\---

“The next sentence, Ms. Jin, please read it,” Seyoon heard her teacher said. She looked from left to right and into her blank desk. All of their classmates were waiting for her. “What’s wrong Seyoon?” her teacher asked as she approached her. She looked at her and found that she had no book in her desk. “Where’s your book?” she asked.

“I’m sorry. I think I left it at home,” Seyoon said as she lowered her head.

“But you also left it yesterday? It’s twice in a row now. You know that the book is important for discussion.”

“Yes. I’m very sorry,” Seyoon replied.

“You know the rules when it comes to this right?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. You may go now. But I am expecting that you’ll have your book tomorrow. You’re a role model student Ms. Vice President. I expected you to be more responsible next time,” the teacher said.

As for the rules, Seyoon stood up and went outside while Kyungsoo and their other classmates watched her leave. It was unusual for Seyoon to forget her things at home that’s why it was also a great shock to her friends that she would receive such punishment. She stood in the hallway for the rest of the period.

\---

“Are you alright?” Sehun asked Seyoon once their class was over.

“I’m alright. Don’t worry about me. Besides, it’s not my first time to be punished like that. Well, I guess I have to go now. I still have things to do,” said Seyoon as she immediately grabbed her bag and leave. She didn’t want her friends to worry about her too much. And more importantly, she didn’t want them to suspect about this unusual things that was happening to her. One thing she was sure of was that there was really someone having grudge on her. The only problem was how would she find it?

\---

She was on her way to the library when someone tapped her from behind. She turned around and saw Kai panting as if he ran after her.

“I thought I won’t be able to reach you,” he said.

Seyoon looked at him, confused. “Why?”

“Kyungsoo told me.”

Somehow, she knew what Kai was talking about. “About that? It’s nothing. I’m okay.”

“What book is it?” he asked.

“Huh?”

“I said what book is it?”

“Ah, it’s our English book.”

“What time is your English class?” Kai asked again.

“The last period. Why? Why are you asking me these?” Seyoon asked confusedly.

“Since our English class is before lunchtime, just get my book during lunch,” said Kai.

“Huh? But…”

“No buts. Let’s just say it’s my payment for you.”

“Payment for what?”

“Ahh…remember when I told you that you’ll never stand outside the class again? I promised you that so I will keep my promise,” said Kai as his eyes arched into crescents and his lips formed into huge smile.

“You still remember…”

“Of course, the great answer whisperer!” Kai teased her. Seyoon chuckled until both of them started laughing.

 

_~.*.~_

_“Kai…”_

_“Mr. Kim?”_

_“Kai…”_

_“Mr. Kim? What’s the answer for the third question?”_

_“72…Kai…”_

_“Mr. Kim!” Suddenly, Kai felt something hit his forehead. He looked at the rolling chalk on his desk and to his teacher’s face which was getting near him. “Dreaming in the middle of the day Mr. Kim? You know what to do. Bring your armchair with you,” said the teacher who was surprisingly maintaining his composure._

_“And!” Kai heard his teacher again. He stopped walking while still carrying his desk and looked at his teacher. “Ms. Jin, I heard you whispering to Mr. Kim the answer. You know that helping others is not a bad thing except when it comes to…?”_

_“Recitation…” Seyoon answered while lowering her head._

_“Right. You know what to do,” said the teacher._

_In the end, the two were sitting on the hallway, their desks facing the wall._

_“I’m sorry,” Kai said to Seyoon._

_“What for?” Seyoon asked with face showing as if nothing was wrong with them being kicked out of the room._

_“For involving you to this…” Kai heard Seyoon chuckled as he looked at her. “What’s funny?”_

_“You don’t have to apologize. It’s my fault anyway. You’re staring blankly on the wall. I really thought that your soul has already left you. What were you thinking anyway?” Seyoon asked._

_“It’s nothing…” There was a moment of silence until Kai decided to speak again. “Actually, Chanyeol and I talked about this and…” Kai lowered his head._

_“What did you talk about?” she asked concernedly._

_“It’s just that…Well, Suho-hyung left after graduating from middle school, right?” Seyoon nodded. “Chanyeol and I were wondering if you will also leave after…”_

_“Well…” Seyoon paused for a while._

_“Are you?” Seyoon could see the sadness in Kai’s questioning eyes._

_Seyoon swayed her head. “No…No, I won’t” she replied, smiling to him._

_“Really?” Kai’s face lightened up in an instant. “I thought you would…”_

_“Why? Don’t you want me to leave?” Seyoon teased._

_“No!” Kai answered abruptly. Somehow, Seyoon felt her heart raced a little when Kai answered quickly. “I mean…you know…I won’t have anyone to teach me of my math homework, no one to bring lunch for me, no one to bring water during our dance practice…”_

_“Yah, you make it sound as if I am your personal maid,” Seyoon said to him._

_“No…well, it’s true that you are doing all those things…and I would walk alone to the bus stop to go to school, no one would call me in the morning to wake me up, and no shoulder that I could lean on when…”_

_Seyoon looked at him, anticipating for his answer. “When I fell asleep in the bus on my way home…Seyoon, you really won’t leave right?” Kai asked again and Seyoon could see the sincerity in his eyes as if drawing her closer to him._

_Seyoon averted her gaze and look at her fidgeting fingers. “I promise I will stay here.”_

_“You’ll be my classmate and seatmate until we graduated high school. And you’ll be my pillow going home,” he said to her._

_“Sure…” Seyoon smiled shyly._

_“Well, Ms. Answer Whisperer, I guess I have to protect you while you’re here so from now on, I’ll make sure that you won’t be punished again. I will make sure that you will not be kicked out of the school until we graduated,” said Kai as he held his thumbs up and grinned at Seyoon._

_"Kai, is it possible that we can still be friends after graduation?" asked Seyoon_

_"I'll follow you wherever you'll go..." Kai said to her with a serious face until he bursted in chuckle._   _Seyoon looked at her, her face was totally burning when they heard a thump on the door._

_"Detention, you two, after this!" said their teacher._

_They looked at each other, wide-eyed._

_~.*.~_


	47. Chapter 47

Before Seyoon went home, she made sure that her locker was empty as she brought all of her books with her. It was a weighty load but she had no choice. She didn’t want to be punished again. Like what her teacher told her, she was supposed to be a good role model. She didn’t want to ruin her reputation especially as the Vice President of the student council. Aside from that, she didn’t want to end up borrowing all of Kai’s books. Borrowing once was enough.

She thought that she totally lost Kai after not seeing him every morning. But she found out that he was still there for her no matter what. And she felt happy that Kai really ran after her just to let her borrow his book. What was more surprising was the fact that he never forgot what he promised to her during their middle school days. The sad thing was that most of what they envisioned that time never really happened. They didn’t end up being classmates just when they were already in their last year of high school.

\---

The next day, just when Seyoon thought that things wouldn’t get worse, it did.

“Seyoon!” Kyungsoo suddenly called her. She was still in the middle of the hallway when Kyungsoo grabbed her hand.

“What are you? Chanyeol no. 2?” Luhan asked. But Kyungsoo didn’t seem to hear him as he continued dragging Seyoon with him. “Whatever. I’ll just see you later Seyoon,” Luhan shouted before going to the opposite direction where his homeroom was.

“Did something happen?” Seyoon asked Kyungsoo.

The two entered as the rest of the class had their eyes on Seyoon. Seyoon didn’t know why everyone was looking at her like that until she looked at the direction of her desk.

“It’s gone…” she mumbled. Her desk which was besides Lay’s was nowhere to be found.

“Didn’t the classroom cleaners clean the desks yesterday?” one of their classmate asked.

“Yes, we did. But I swear, we returned each desk,” one of the cleaners yesterday defended.

“Are you sure?” Sehun asked.

“Well…” the boy stayed silent for a while. “Actually, I left earlier because I still have to practice for our soccer game. But Chanyeol said that he’d return the remaining desks by himself,” he pleaded.

“Chanyeol?” Sehun asked.

Suddenly they heard Xiumin’s voice. “Look, your desk is down there!”

Seyoon looked at the window and found the desk lying on the bushes. The chair was not far behind. When she turned around to get it, Chanyeol suddenly entered their room. All of their eyes were fixed on him but he just continued walking and sat on his desk.

Sehun was about to ask him when Seyoon gave him a signal saying not to continue anymore.

“I’ll help you carry it,” Sehun volunteered as he stood up and accompanied Seyoon downstairs. Kyungsoo just looked at Chanyeol who didn’t seem to care of what was happening. But he saw how Chanyeol’s gaze was fixed on the spot where Seyoon’s desk was supposed to be.

\---

“You don’t think Chanyeol has something to do with—” Sehun looked at Seyoon.

“What are you saying? He’s our friend. He wouldn’t do such thing,” she said.

“I know. I’m sorry. It’s just that he’s acting weird lately.”

‘Even Sehun notices it,’ Seyoon thought. “Well, maybe he has a problem that he doesn’t want to tell us. You know Chanyeol very well. Not even once that we heard him say his personal problems to us. Maybe, he really has a problem and he didn’t want us to worry about him.”

“Uhm, I guess you’re partly right. But Seyoon…” Both stopped right in front of the desk. Seyoon went to carry the chair while Sehun carried the desk.

“What are you about to say?” Seyoon asked Sehun.

“Chanyeol only acts weird…never mind.”

“Huh? Say it. What is it?”

“He only acts weird when it comes to you.”

Seyoon stopped walking. “What do you mean?”

“We actually ate in their dorm yesterday and Chanyeol was pretty much the noisy virus spreader that he used to be. I don’t know why he’s acting different in front of you,” said Sehun.

\---

Exactly when Seyoon and Sehun returned with her desk, Lay just arrived and was about to sit on his seat when he noticed something wrong.

“This desk is moving,” he said.

“What do you mean?” Xiumin asked and sat on the chair. After seconds of moving and creaking sounds, the chair collapsed, leaving Xiumin on the floor while holding his hurting bottom.

Everyone in their class started laughing.

“Are you an idiot? You know that it’s already unstable and yet you still moved your butt and waited until it collapsed,” said Lay as he reached out his hand and help Xiumin stood up.

“Check your desk Seyoon. It might be broken as Lay’s chair,” said Kyungsoo.

“Don’t worry. It’s fine. But what happened to your chair?” Seyoon asked Lay.

“I don’t know. It was perfectly fine yesterday. I guess Xiumin’s weight made it worst.”

“What? I am the one who is hurt here,” said Xiumin as he puffed his face.

“Okay, stop that. I’m pretty sure that Lay’s chair was just an accident. As for Seyoon, we will try to find the person responsible for it. For now, go back to your seats and I hope that the teachers won’t find anything about this before we find an evidence that someone really intended to hurt Lay or pull a prank on Seyoon,” said Sehun.

“Wow, he’s really our president,” Xiumin whispered to Kyungsoo.

“I think there’s a spare desk in the empty classroom at the end of the hallway. Just exchange your chair,” Sehun said to Lay.

Seyoon stared at Lay’s broken chair and then at the chair that she and Sehun just picked up downstairs. She didn’t know if it was just a coincidence or both we’re done by the same person. What was that person trying to prove to her? Who was the ‘him’ that the person was talking about? And if that same person was also the one who tried to break Lay’s chair, does that mean that he/she was also targeting her friends? All of these questions flooded Seyoon’s mind. She wished she could at least have a hint that would lead her to the perpetrator. She had to find that person now before any of her friends would get hurt.

\---

Their lunch still remained the same except for the fact that it was quieter than yesterday. And Chanyeol left just a few minutes after finishing his meal. That gave Sehun a chance to ask Baekhyun about Chanyeol’s peculiarity.

“Nope. I don’t think he’s acting strange lately. I mean, I’ve known him for too long and he’s pretty much the same. Why?” Baekhyun asked as he continued eating his lunch.

“Well, didn’t you notice how quiet he was? Just like now. And he immediately left. Isn’t that weird?” asked Kyungsoo.

“Hmm? How will I say this?” Baekhyun thought for a while. “Chanyeol’s silence could only mean one thing.”

“What’s that?” Kyungsoo, Sehun, and Seyoon looked at him. Xiumin, Lay, and Luhan were also there but they were busy watching a Chinese movie from Xiumin’s tablet.

“That he’s keeping a huge secret.” The three looked at each other with their confused faces. “The last time that I saw him like that was when he surprised me during my birthday,” Baekhyun was holding his chin and nodded.

“That’s it?” Sehun asked.

“Yes. Unless he’s trying to be a hero or something,” Baekhyun replied.

“What do you mean?” asked Seyoon.

“Nothing. I just thought of it. Never mind. Just believe me. He’s pretty much the same. After a week, he’d probably let it out and he’s noisy again,” said Baekhyun, his face was calm as still water and Sehun and Kyungsoo looked at him and shrugged. If there was anyone they could ask for advice regarding Chanyeol, Baekhyun was the perfect one. But it seemed like their friend didn’t give them enough insight.

“Let’s just listen to Baekhyun,” said Sehun. Kyungsoo and Seyoon nodded to him.

“What are you talking about?” asked Luhan.

“Nothing,” Seyoon replied to him.

“By the way Seyoon, Kai told me that he will put the book in your locker. Hmpf! Why didn’t you borrow mine?” Luhan pouted.

“Why would I? Your Chinese notes will just hurt my eyes.”

“Why? You also have to learn how to speak Mandarin someday. It’s your unavoidable fate. Besides, I am not writing notes so it’s as clean as a brand new book” said Luhan with a grin on his face.

“What are you trying to imply huh?” The two continued to tease each other which made their whole lunch noisy for the first time.

\---

Seyoon went to her locker as what Luhan told her. She was still hesitant to open her locker as if the whole incident conditioned her mind that opening her locking would result into something not really good. But to her surprise, she found the book that Kai lend her inside.

“Oh Seyoon!” she heard someone called her.

“Kai? Thank you for this,” she said as she held the book to show Kai.

“Huh? But…” Kai looked at the book and the book in his hand. Seyoon saw it too. “I was just supposed to put it there.”

“But if that was your book. Then whose book is this?”

‘Maybe that’s Luhan’s book. Tsk. Whatever. If he wanted to help then let him be,’ Kai thought.

“I have to find the owner so I could return this. The problem is that it doesn’t have a name,” said Seyoon.

“No. Just use it. I think the owner really wants to help you. You don’t want to turn down a grace coming directly to you.”

“But, what if—”

“Just accept it. It doesn’t have any notes or anything, does it?”

Seyoon scanned the pages and found a clean, brand new like book. “None.”

“Maybe he just doesn’t want to inform you about his identity. Just receive it,” Kai said to her, smiling.

“Alright. But I really have to find the owner of this book and thank him,” she said.

“Sure. Well, I guess you’ll not need mine anymore. I’ll just put this in my locker. But if you change your mind and can’t take to use Mr. Anonymous’ book, then just open my locker,” Kai said. He left after putting the book in his locker while Seyoon just examined her book closely.

“Is this Luhan’s?” she asked herself.

\---

Seyoon went to school the next day and found a desk smeared with blank ink.


	48. Chapter 48

“What’s wrong?” Seyoon asked as soon as she entered their classroom. Luckily, only her, Kyungsoo and Sehun were there.

“Sehun’s chair was smeared with black ink,” said Kyungsoo.

Seyoon looked at it and clearly enough, the black ink created a mess on Sehun’s desk. If their teachers would see it, Sehun would surely be punished for destroying school property.

“We have to exchange it with a cleaner desk,” said Seyoon.

“Who could have done this?” asked Sehun.

Kyungsoo didn’t know the answer. But Seyoon…

“Maybe a student accidentally spilled the ink and tried to remove it but couldn’t. Don’t think too much about it. Let me help you,” said Seyoon as she and Sehun carried his desk to the empty classroom and exchanged it with another.

“What happened to Sehun’s chair?” asked Chanyeol as soon as he entered their room, only seeing Kyungsoo and Sehun’s empty spot.

“It’s tainted with black ink. We don’t know if it was an accident or a prank.”

“Oh,” Chanyeol uttered and sat on his desk.

Kyungsoo wanted to ask Chanyeol about the way he acted in the past few days but he couldn’t seem to disturb Chanyeol who was staring blankly on Seyoon’s chair, his chin propped in his palm.

\---

“By the way Seyoon, are available tomorrow after school so we could finish our project?” asked Lay as he looked at Seyoon who was taking her first bite for lunch.

“It’s okay. Where do you want to work?” she asked.

“If it’s convenient with you, I prefer to work in our dorm. I mean…” Lay’s eyes moved to Luhan as the other boy’s face beamed and smiled back at him. “I mean, if we need more materials, we could just buy in the supply store near our dorm. Besides, the lobby is big enough for us to work,” he continued.

Luhan nodded happily and nudged Seyoon. “He’s right. And then I will be there and if you need help, just call me and I’ll come.”

“We don’t need your help,” she replied coldly. Luhan pouted and went back to his food. “It’s okay. I guess working in your dorm is not bad. I mean, I’ve been there countless of times before when…” Seyoon looked at Chanyeol. Coincidentally, the man was also looking at her but he immediately averted his eyes. “On Thursday then…” she said to Lay.

“Ahh, you’re lucky. Kyungsoo and I haven’t started anything yet,” said Xiumin.

“I found out that Xiumin also likes cooking so we always ended up talking about food whenever we planned to start our project,” said Kyungsoo. “How about you Chanyeol? How’s your project with Sehun?”

“We’re…” Chanyeol looked at Sehun and stole a glance at Seyoon before he returned to Kyungsoo. “I think Sehun is the best project partner I have,” he said with a face one couldn’t clearly read. But surely, Kyungsoo and Sehun knew that he wasn’t telling the truth.

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol and then at Seyoon who lowered her head as if Chanyeol’s words really got into her. ‘Why are you acting like this idiot?’ he whispered at the back of his mind.

“Yah! Are you saying that I’m not a good project partner to you,” said Baekhyun who tried to livened up the atmosphere.

“I’m…I don’t know!” The two started teasing.

Seyoon couldn’t help but chuckle in the corner. It was the first time in few days that she had seen Chanyeol like this again. But she was disturbed by the vibration she felt in her pocket. When she opened it, she saw another disturbing message.

_“It’s good to have some friends around you to laugh with. But, how about to cry with, who will still be there for you? Do you want to test it? J_

_You don’t deserve him…”_

“Seyoon? Seyoon…” she suddenly heard Luhan.

“Hmm?”

“Is there anything wrong? I am asking you if you want me to buy you a can of juice but you’re not answering. Are you okay?” asked Luhan. Suddenly all of the boys, who seemed to hear Luhan, looked at her.

“It’s okay. I’m okay.”

“Luhan is right. You look pale,” said Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol looked at Seyoon. Concern filled his eyes. He wanted to speak but he decided not to. He just stared at Seyoon who kept on repeating that she was alright. His eyes suddenly turned to Baekhyun, who was also looking at him as if he wanted to say something. Chanyeol just lowered his head and remained silent.

Seyoon didn't bother to look anywhere. If she received the message, it meant that the one doing terrible things to her was also in the cafeteria. She didn't know if she wanted to see the person's face or not. Would she?

\---

At home, Kai noticed that Seyoon never left her room since she came back from school.

He knocked twice or thrice and only on the fourth knock that heard Seyoon’s voice from the inside.

“Yes?” she asked softly.

“Hmm…ahh,” somehow, words couldn’t escape Kai’s lips.

The door to Seyoon’s room suddenly opened. “Sorry. Are you already hungry? Don’t worry. I’ll cook right away,” she said as walk past Kai and into the kitchen counter. But even on the kitchen counter, she just stared at the sink absent-mindedly.

Kai found this opportunity to tease her. He didn’t know if this was the best thing to do, but still he’d done it. He drew his face closer to Seyoon, lowered his head a bit, facing upward so he could face Seyoon. ‘Three, two, on—’

“What are you doing?!” Seyoon asked frantically as she moved backwards.

“It is I who should ask you. Is our sink that beautiful for you to stare on it? I believe my face is more worth staring at,” he said mischievously.

“What?!” Seyoon asked, chuckling awkwardly. “I’m not staring at the sink. And, the way you talk, you sounded just like Luhan,” she said to him.

“What? Luhan? You compared me to Luhan? Daebak!” Kai expressed sarcastically.

“Why? Your face is worth staring at? What a narcissistic ‘Luhanic’ comment!” she laughed.

“Aish!” Kai stared at Seyoon’s laughing face. “Now you’re laughing,” he said as he sat on one of the stools facing the counter.

Seyoon stopped laughing and looked at Kai. “What do you mean?”

“Even if you won’t say anything, obviously there’s something wrong with you. Do you even realize that you stayed in your room for almost three hours? And you’re staring blankly at the sink. Seyoon, do you have any problem that you’re not telling me?”

_But, how about to cry with, who will still be there for you?_

“Kai…” Seyoon stared at Kai’s eyes. He always had those concerned eyes for her, she could see it. ‘But those were nothing but responsibility, right?’ she asked herself. Kai was only concerned for her because he felt responsible for her and her parents trusted her to him. But more than that…there was nothing.

“Nothing. I don’t have any problem. What are you talking about?” she said, trying to laugh but she knew how it sounded so awkward.

Kai also sensed it but didn’t ask any further. If Seyoon didn’t want to tell him then it was his job to find out.

\---

The weather forecasted in an app in Kai’s phone showed that there was a great chance it would rain today. So before he left, he stuck a note to one of the umbrellas in the basket.

“Smile as bright as the sun. But if you can’t help it, at least find a place to shelter yourself. There’s nothing wrong finding a friend to shelter you on your darkest and rainiest days, the umbrella” Seyoon read. She found the umbrella hanging on the door knob just when she was about to leave their house.

Maybe there was nothing wrong believing that there would be someone for her to laugh with and to cry with. She hoped there would be, if not her friends, she hoped it would be him.

Seyoon grabbed the umbrella and stuck the note where it should and always belong.

“Let’s hope it won’t rain today,” she told herself as she opened her door. Luhan was already waiting for her downstairs. She smiled.

‘If there is someone who could really make me smile, it is always you Kai…’


	49. Chapter 49

Per usual, Seyoon and Luhan walked together to school despite Luhan’s yawning expressions.

“You don’t have to fetch me every morning, you know, especially when you’re deprived of sleep. I don’t really care,” said Seyoon with nonchalance but at the same time, a slight concerned tone.

“Sorry, sorry,” Luhan repeated with less energetic tone than what he usually had. “It’s just that we have the same project as yours and my partner…What was his name again? Myungsoo?”

“Yeah, he’s been your classmate for some time and still don’t know his name. Typical of a narcissist like you.”

“What?! No! It’s just that he’s been called L in class. I never knew his real name until we have this project. So anyway, he’s being too attached to the project, suggesting here and there. And we ended up having our topic proposal. Take note, just a topic proposal, at one in the morning! I think I’ll have more sleepless nights from now on,” said Luhan while having another yawn.

“Then you should have slept a little longer. Seriously, I really don’t mind if you won’t be able to accompany me to school.”

“Are you concerned of me or you just don’t want me to accompany you every morning? Because if you don’t want, I’ll…I—” Luhan started to fake cry with his pouting expression.

“Aish!” Seyoon lightly punched his right shoulder. “Stop that! Your fangirls might kill me if they’ll see you cry and they may think that it’s because of me. And think whatever you want to think. I’m really just concerned that you deprive yourself of sleep just to accompany me every morning.”

“Really? Omo! Seyoon-ah!” Seyoon’s ears cringe and cursed herself because Luhan’s energetic loud voice was back again because of her. She didn’t know but having this guy accompany her every day to school somehow gave her a sigh of relief. At least, every morning, she felt safe.

She just thought of the message being sent to her by this mysterious ‘J’ and she couldn’t feel any safer.  

_But, how about to cry with, who will still be there for you?_

The first thing that came to her mind was that what could that anonymous sender do to make her cry? What are the things that would her cry anyway?

She remembered that the last time she cried was because of none other than Kai. But that would be too personal and no one knew her feelings for him except her…and her brother Suho. One thing that Seyoon was afraid of was if that person would start hurting her friends. Well, accident about the chairs was still unknown whether it was caused by the same person. But if it was, she was afraid that the person could do more harm.

“Hey, what are you thinking? You’ve been quiet again?” Luhan suddenly asked out of the blue with his concerned, serious tone.

“None. It’s nothing.” Seyoon mumbled. “Isn’t it great to walk in the morning peacefully?” she snorted.

“Hmpf! By the way, just to clarify about my fangirls, you don’t have to worry. They will not do anything bad to you because I have already talked to them,” said Luhan.

“You talked to them?” Luhan nodded. “About me?” Another nod. “What did you exactly say to them?!” Seyoon asked frantically.

“Relax. I just told them that whatever it is about my personal life, they have to accept it and not to criticize whoever person I befriended with. You know, my fans, well they prefer to be called ‘Deers’, my deers know the boundaries. Besides, I know their president and she’s kind unlike you,” Luhan teased.

“What?! If she’s kind and she likes you then why don’t you go after her instead, huh?” Seyoon looked at him, scowled.

“Are you jealous?”

“Wha— Haha!! What are you saying?” Seyoon swayed her head. “This conversation will not go anywhere. Whatever. At least, now I know that you have a decent fanbase. And please tell them not to worry because I won’t get their idol from them. You are theirs, forever.” Seyoon emphasized before dashing to the entrance.

“What? Wait for me!” said Luhan as he ran after her.

\---

Contrary to the weather forecast, it didn’t rain for the whole day until the class ended in the afternoon.

“Are you sure it’s okay that we work in our dorm? We can still change the place—”

“It’s okay. I prefer working in your dorm. Besides, library is too quiet. I’ll just feel sleepy if we work there.”

“Alright! I’ll go get some of the materials,” said Lay.

“I’ll carry the books then,” replied Seyoon.

“Let’s all go together since we’re also going to our dorm,” said Kyungsoo.

“Let’s go,” Chanyeol said to Sehun.

“Aren’t you coming with us?” asked Kyungsoo.

Sehun swayed his head. “Chanyeol and I will be staying here to work in the library.”

“Alright. We’ll go then. See you later,” said Kyungsoo as he, Lay, Xiumin, and Seyoon already left.

\---

Chanyeol went to his locker and noticed a hanging umbrella on Seyoon’s locker handle.

‘She must have forgotten about it since she’s carrying all those books,’ he thought. He just looked at it before he locked his own locker and went back to the library.

\---

“How are you able to do that?!” Luhan asked Seyoon.

“What?” she asked annoyingly. She thought that she and Lay would be able to work properly in their dorm without any distraction but here was Luhan asking questions every now and then. If only Lay didn’t offer the two vacant seats to Luhan and Myungsoo, he and Seyoon would be able to finish on their targeted time. Unfortunately, they were not.

“You’re already halfway there and we haven’t even started yet,” Luhan cried.

“Yah! It’s your fault anyway. Instead of being a nuisance here, why don’t you help your partner? He’s doing the entire job, don’t you see?” replied Seyoon.

“But he’s into it, right Myungsoo?”

“Don’t worry. We’re also halfway there. I’ll just do some little revisions,” Myungsoo replied enthusiastically.

“See? He’s into it. I’m not much of a help either,” said Luhan. Seyoon just gave him a stern look and went back to their project.

Seyoon suddenly felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. ‘Is it another text from…’ She opened her phone and found the same anonymous number on the screen.

“You should take care of yourself. I hope you won’t get sick,” she read. She put back her phone and made sure that no one noticed her. ‘What does that person mean by this?’ she asked herself.

“Hi guys!” Xiumin suddenly came to their table and greeted them. Together with him came Kyungsoo and Baekhyun.

“How’s your project?” Lay asked.

“Oh, we’re almost there. We’ll just finish it later. Our rooms are not that far from each other anyway unlike the two of you. You should finish your project quickly. It’s getting dark outside. I think it’s really going to rain,” said Xiumin.

“Rain?” Seyoon looked at Xiumin and she immediately scanned the things she brought. It was only now that she realized that she forgot to bring her umbrella with her. “What should I do?” she mumbled.

“Hmm?” Luhan asked.

“What? I’m just thinking about our project. Like I said, you should help Myungsoo. Now shoo!” she said to Luhan which caused Luhan to stick his tongue out to her and returned to his seat. Seyoon did the same and returned to her project. But her mind was still preoccupied by the umbrella she left in their school.

‘By any chance, does that person know that I forgot my umbrella?’ she asked herself.

\---

Kai walked back and forth; entered his room once in a while and coming out again after a few minutes; opened the fridge and closing it if he didn’t see anything that would appeal to him; turned on the television; and whatever that was coming in his mind. But he couldn’t remove his mind to the clock ticking every second, adding to the nervousness he couldn’t explain why he felt.

Seyoon already said to him prior this day that she would be working on a project with Lay on their dorm. Of course, Kai couldn’t disagree since he knew that Lay looked like someone he could trust more than Luhan. And besides, Seyoon has been to the boy’s dorm a lot of times. And if there was anything that could happen, he could just contact Baekhyun or Kyungsoo since they were also residents of that dorm. But he was feeling uneasy since a while ago for a reason he didn’t know.

It was already three hours after their school ended. And the clock was moving for another hour. To add to his nervousness, the sky was darker than usual even though the sun should supposedly set a little later.

‘Maybe I should contact Lay?’ he thought. “But I don’t have his number. How about if I ask Luhan?” Kai suddenly swayed his head. “No. He would think that I am too much concern of Seyoon. Maybe Seyoon had Lay’s number written in one of her notebooks.

Kai went in front of Seyoon’s door. He knew that he would never dare to go inside without Seyoon’s permission. Not once that he went there without Seyoon. But today was an exception and he had to have Lay’s number. He opened the door to her room and he could smell the same lavender scent that was similar to the scent of her shampoo. The scent would also have him reminisce of the first time he met Seyoon.

\---

“My phone’s battery is dead,” Seyoon mumbled as she looked at the blank screen of her phone. She was already standing outside of the boy’s dorm as she and Lay was able to finish their project on their targeted time. Well of course, Xiumin had to take Luhan away from them for a while Kyungsoo and Baekhyun offered their help.

“Seyoon!” she suddenly heard someone called her name. She turned around to see who it was.

“Baekhyun? What are you doing here? It’s already dark. Are you going somewhere?” she asked.

“Ah, no. Actually,” he looked at her. “I noticed that you don’t bring an umbrella with you so I want you to have this,” he offered shyly a yellow foldable umbrella.

“But, you don’t have to do this. I have my umbrella but I left it at school so I’ll be walking there to get it,” she replied with a reassuring smile.

“No. Chan—” he paused and cleared his throat. “I mean, there’s a chance, a greater chance that it would rain later. Just bring this in case it will rain on your way to school. Anyway, you could just return it to me tomorrow,” he said with a delicate smile.

“Thank you Baekhyun. All right, since you say so, I’ll take this. Thank you again,” she said before waving a goodbye to Baekhyun.

“Take care!” Baekhyun shouted one last time. Seyoon looked back and nodded at him.

“I will…” she mumbled before taking a deep breath.

\---

It was already dark but the school lights were still on for the student who were staying late in school. Luckily, Seyoon was able to reach the school before the droplets of rain started to drizzle. She was on the entrance door when she saw a girl carrying some of her books and based on her action, she was planning to run through the rain without an umbrella.

“Excuse me?” Seyoon asked her.

The girl looked at her with a surprised look. “Yes?” she asked.

“Don’t you have any umbrella with you?”

“Uhm…no,” the girl lowered her head.

“Here take this,” Seyoon said as she offered the yellow umbrella that Baekhyun gave her. “Don’t worry. I still have a spare umbrella on my locker. You can have this. You might get sick when you go without an umbrella. Take it,” Seyoon repeated as she extended the umbrella to the girl.

The girl really seemed hesitant to take it but Seyoon insisted. In the end, she got the umbrella from Seyoon’s hand and bowed to her. “Thank you so much,” she said in a low soft voice.

“No worries. Just return it to me tomorrow. You can drop by on the student council room. I’ll be there after class,” Seyoon replied with a smile. The girl looked at her one last time with an unreadable expression but she tried to reply with a smile.

“Bye!” Seyoon said one last time as she watched the girl walking with the yellow umbrella. Now that the girl opened it, Seyoon noticed that the umbrella had a giraffe pattern in it which formed a smile on her face.

“Oh, I forgot to ask her name.”

\---

Kai looked everywhere and as expected, Seyoon’s room was well-organized and neat compared to his room. That was the reason why he would always locked it because he was ashamed of his own untidiness.

Kai rummaged through Seyoon’s desk but he made sure that he would remember where each of the items was placed so he could return them back to its original position. There were a few sticky notes, her laptop, and…

“Why does she have some of her school books here? Shouldn’t these be put inside her school locker?”

He looked and found two identical books. “Why does she have two English books?” Kai remembered correctly that the book the Seyoon lost was her English book. But he looked at the two books again and they were the same. The other one even had Seyoon’s name on it. When he examined the book closely, Kai’s expression turned into a mixture of shocked and anger.

“What is this? Who would dare do this to her?” And even adding to his anger was the note being place under the book he lifted.

“You don’t deserve…him?”

Kai slammed the book on Seyoon’s desk and unconsciously crumpled the note in his hand.

“This is bad…”

Kai went outside Seyoon’s room. He looked again at the clock and it was already half past seven. He frantically dashed on the doorway, put his shoes. He was thinking too much that was why he still in his school uniform. Forgetting about the possible rain and the umbrella, he ran out of the dark street to find her.

\---

It front of the locker stood Seyoon. The umbrella was still there. She could see it. Unfortunately…she was too late. The umbrella had a lot of cuts in it which created holes making it impossible to use. She looked at it with tears already forming in her eyes but she tried to hold it in. If she would cry now then that person would win against her. She gritted her teeth hard and tried to calm herself.

“I have no choice…”

\---

Kai already went to their school but he hadn’t seen Seyoon there. He asked some of the students and luckily he was able to asked one that recognized Seyoon and said to him that their Vice President practically ran through the rain without any raincoat or umbrella with her.

“But I gave her the umbrella this morning,” Kai thought over and over again. He was sure of it. He even put a note on it. He was sure that he reminded Seyoon of the umbrella. “Was it because of that…the person who wrote that note?”

He ran outside. He never missed any sight in front of him as he looked for the figure of Seyoon everywhere. He was already wet but he didn’t care. In fact, he couldn’t feel the hard pouring rain pressing down his body. His entire mind was focus only on one thing and that was Seyoon. He had to find her before anything would happen to her, he thought.

He stopped by in front of a convenient store. The extended roof was enough to shelter him for a while. He knew it shouldn’t be the time to stop but he also need time to think, think of the possible places that Seyoon could have been to.

Suddenly, he felt a vibration in his pocket. Even though his entire body was wet, his blazer was thick enough to have his phone proofed by the rain. His mind was so confused enough and to add to that was an unknown number calling him on that very untimely moment. He closed his eyes and took a deep sigh before answering the anonymous caller.

“Yobose—”

“ _Kai…_ ”

Kai stopped talking. His eyes grew wide in shocked as he tried to listen to that voice again, that soft but husky voice calling his name. He knew that voice. “Seyoon?”

_“Kai, I’m sorry. I think I will not be home until later. I still have to finish this project and…”_

Kai could hear Seyoon’s voice clearly but he knew there was something wrong in it, everything was wrong. He could her trembling voice. He could also hear the rain on the other line. And above it all, Seyoon’s voice sounded as if she just cried.

_“You don’t have to wait for me. Please eat the dinner I prepared earlier and sleep early. You don’t have to wait. I have my keys…_ ” she said in soft voice.

“Seyoon, where are you? I’ll go and fetch you. Tell me, where are you?” Kai tried to sound calm despite the panic he was feeling.

_“No. It’s okay. I can go home alone. Just sleep early okay. Bye…”_  And the last thing Kai heard was a long beeping tone.

“Seyoon, why?” He looked at his phone again. He realized that Seyoon didn’t use her phone to call him. He looked at the number and something was familiar in it.

“Wait, this is a number of a public telephone. She must be in a phone booth or…I have to…” Kai was practically panicking. He looked from left to right and found no phone booth anywhere. “She must be near here,” he thought and he prayed. Just in time, a man from the convenience store just went outside.

“Excuse me sir? Do you know any phone booth near here?” he asked.

The old man looked at Kai and his wet appearance. “If you really need to go to one, there’s one near hear. Just turn right to that street. It’s right past a daycare center,” the old man said. Kai was about to go when the man stopped him. “Here. Even though you’re already wet, I think you still need to shelter yourself from the rain. It’s difficult getting sick these days. Take this umbrella. I have my raincoat with me.”

With that, Kai took the umbrella, thanked the man, and dashed to the street the old man told him.

“I told him to use the umbrella and he just ran holding it. Tsk. Kids these days…” the man mumbled.

\---

Seyoon hung up the phone before Kai asked any further. Kai couldn’t see her in that state. She looked pathetic, she thought. She was soaking wet because of the rain. She also wasn’t able to restrain her tears from falling once she ran through the rain. She didn’t even know how she was able to run that long from their school to the phone booth she accidentally saw. Luckily, no one was there.

She tried to call Kai to tell him that she was okay. She decided to stay inside the phone booth for a while. She knew Kai’s sleeping time and so she had to stay until she was sure that Kai was already asleep.

A lot of things was running in her mind right now. Half was on how she would explain to Kai why she went home late and half of it was the anonymous person, who was he or she? Why was that person doing this to her? She was definitely defeated now because she just cried and no one was with her. No one was there with her to help her. She looked helpless, she thought.  _‘That person won…’_

Just when she felt the tears warning to fall from her eyes once again, she heard the door of the phone booth opened. And before she even turned around, she felt a warm body enclosing her. His hands were wet, she could see it. But she could feel the warm he was giving her. She could feel the man’s arms embracing her tightly from behind. His warm breath traveled on the crook of her neck and her ear.

“Don’t worry. I’m already here…” he whispered.

“Kai…”


	50. Chapter 50

“Don’t worry. I’m already here…” he whispered softly, like a soft warm wind brushing on Seyoon’s ear. It was comforting, a feeling of protection.

“Kai…I’m sorry,” Seyoon mumbled, almost inaudible, but because of the limited space they were in, Kai could hear every word she said.

Kai didn’t understand why she had to apologize. There was nothing she should apologize for. If there was someone who should apologize, Kai knew that it was him.

“No, please don’t apologize. Just, just let your feelings out. I am here, Seyoon. I am here,” said Kai, his one hand softly caressing Seyoon’s hair while the other still captured her in an embrace.

Seyoon wished right at that moment that the phone booth didn’t exist. That they weren’t under a roof but a heavy pouring rain. Because the moment he heard Kai’s voice and felt his presence encircling her, her tears started to fall. She wished the tears would blend with the droplets of rain.

The tears gently fall on Kai’s arms encircling her. She wished Kai wouldn’t notice it since his blazer was already soaked with rain. She also wished that the rain would pour so hard so Kai wouldn’t hear her soft cries.  

But Kai was not insensitive enough not feel her trembling body, to hear her sobbing sounds, to feel the tears falling on his arms. Kai slowly turned Seyoon to face him. Her head was still lowered, facing the floor, until she found the courage to slowly ascend her gaze. It was only now that she realized how Kai was more drenched in the rain than she was despite the fact that he was holding an umbrella. Seyoon could see Kai’s concerned face, water dripping from his hair. She stopped and narrowed her eyes on his coffee-colored irises.

 “I am sorry,” she heard Kai said. “I am sorry if I am too blind to see what you’ve been going through.”

“What are—”

“Please. Please let me protect you if not forever, just this one time. Please, let me be with you. I don’t like seeing you like this.”

Seyoon’s vision blurred again when the tears started to accumulate, waiting to fall in the brim of her eyes. It was then, and without second thought, that she felt Kai’s soft lips pressed on her forehead. For a moment, it was as if the world stops outside the phone booth. Everything turned into silence. All she could hear was the intense beating of her heart, doubled, tripled, quadrupled, she didn’t know how it quickly paced as if racing for something, something that she could reach, but wouldn’t.

\---

Kai and Seyoon went home that day sharing the umbrella that Kai got from the old man on the convenience store. They didn’t talk on their way home but their hands were linked together. Kai made sure that he was holding her securely.

After changing her clothes, Seyoon noticed a crumpled note on the floor which she knew wasn’t there before. When she opened it, she was shocked to see the note that the anonymous sent her.

“Why is it here? It must be…”

Then, she heard a knock on her door. Kai entered with a cup of ramyeon in his hand. “I know you haven’t eaten yet so I made this,” he said as he offered the cup to Seyoon. He didn’t know how to cook but at least, he knew how to prepare ramyeon. It was the best he could do. Suddenly, he noticed that Seyoon was holding the note he crumpled earlier. “That…”

“Have you read this?” Seyoon asked her. Kai didn’t answer but gave her a nod.

“Can you forget about it just for today? You’ve been through a lot today. Can you just…”

“Don’t worry. In fact, I’ll throw this right now and eat that ramyeon that you made,” Seyoon said with a smile, the best she could pull off right now.

Kai watched her as she tossed the paper on the bin beside her desk. Then she sat down and started eating the ramyeon that Kai gave her. Seyoon noticed that Kai never left his spot on the doorway and just stared at her as she ate.

“Aren’t you going to eat something too?” Seyoon asked her with the noodles still hanging on her mouth.

Kai chuckled as she observed her eat. “I already finished my ramyeon while you’re changing your clothes.”

“Ah, alright. But, why are you still here in my room?” Seyoon asked.

“Nothing. I’ll just be here,” said Kai as he plopped on the armchair near Seyoon’s bed. “I’ll be here until you fell asleep,” he said, bending sideways as his cheek propped in his palms.

“What?! Why do you have to do that?” Seyoon asked frantically.

“Sshh…just finish that and sleep. I’m sleepy too. You don’t want to be the reason of my lack of sleep, do you?” he teased.

Seyoon frowned at Kai’s command. ‘Why is he like that?’ she thought. Kai suddenly yawned, producing a loud sound.

“Alright. Alright. I’ll sleep now.”

“How about the ramyeon?”

“I already finished it,” said Seyoon, sulking. Kai just observed her as she went to her bed and cover her body with the blanket. She didn’t bother to look at Kai whose eyes were locked on her.

“I’ll turn off the lights,” said Seyoon.

After a while, everything turned silent. Seyoon lifted the blanket and looked at the direction where Kai was sitting. He was already resting on the armchair; his face was well illuminated by the moonlight passing through the window. Seyoon observed it for a moment. Just a while, he was drenched in rain, his hair was dripping wet but as she observed him now, he was sleeping peacefully on the armchair facing her bed.

‘I think I won. Maybe he will not be forever there but at least, he was there when I needed him the most,’ she thought as she observed Kai’s facial features. She stood up and grabbed another blanket from her closet. She blanketed Kai carefully before placing a kiss on his forehead.

“Thank you…”

\---

As soon as the door to their apartment opened, Luhan, who was still half asleep, suddenly had his eyes wide open.

“Kai? You’re here…” Luhan smiled with a trace of shock.

“Yeah…Wait here. Seyoon’s almost ready,” Kai told him as Kai went back inside.

‘Why is he here?’ Luhan asked.

The three walked together with an awkwardly. As usual, Luhan was still talking about his project with Myungsoo and how Myungsoo finished everything all by himself yesterday. Seyoon’s eyes were on him but her mind was travelling to Kai’s presence behind them.

Kai was just silently walking beside them which made Seyoon somehow felt guilty that she wasn’t able to talk to Kai at all. He must be distancing himself because of Luhan’s presence.

When they reached the entrance, they saw Baekhyun and Chanyeol coming together.

“Hello!” Baekhyun greeted. Chanyeol just trailed after him but he was avoiding having eye contact to any of them.

“Hi!” Seyoon greeted.

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun and it seemed like with just an exchange of glances, Baekhyun suddenly thought of something. “Ah I forgot to ask, Seyoon…” Seyoon looked at Baekhyun. “Are you able to go home safely yesterday? Sorry if I wasn’t able to walk with you to the school.”

“No. You don’t have to apologize. I’m okay,” she replied, trying to act like everything was okay yesterday. Well, it was really okay but that only happened when Kai came for her.

“Well, that’s great.” Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol who seemed to heave a sigh of relief silently behind him.

“Let’s go!” said Luhan as he dragged Seyoon inside.

\---

Before joining the boys for lunch, Seyoon decided to return some of her books to her locker since she couldn’t carry the load anymore every day. A few meters away from her locker, she saw a familiar girl standing in front of it. She was fidgeting and looking back and forth to her locker as if she wanted to do something.

“She must be shy to return the umbrella I lend her,” she thought. She smiled and was about to approach the girl when someone’s hand grabbed her and brought her to a dark corner. Before she could even speak, a large hand cupped her mouth.

“Sshh…” she heard a familiar deep baritone voice. The hand let go of her mouth but the other still held her wrist tightly.

“Chanyeol?” she mumbled when she glanced back to the person standing behind her.


	51. Chapter 51

Seyoon was taken aback by the sudden pull that brought her to one of the dark empty rooms. Before she could even shout for help, there was a large hand the covered her mouth.

“Sshh…” she heard a familiar deep baritone voice. She knew that voice perfectly well. Well, everyone in their school knew who owned that deep voice since he was the only one who has it. The man let go of his hand covering her mouth but he still managed to hold Seyoon tightly on her wrist.

That made Seyoon turned around and had a glance of the person she expected to see.

“Chanyeol?” she asked.

Chanyeol lifted his one finger to cover Seyoon’s lips, telling her to turn down her voice into minimal volume.

“What are you doing?” she whispered, almost voicelessly saying the last words.

“Let’s just wait here for a while,” Chanyeol whispered back. But his deep voice still made it almost audible. He brought Seyoon behind him while he took a peek through the window and see if the girl was still there.

“What are—”

“She’s gone,” Chanyeol said in his normal voice as he heaved a sigh. He turned around to face Seyoon. “Yah!” he shouted at Seyoon.

Seyoon gasped and her eyes grew wide in surprised by Chanyeol’s sudden change of tone. All of these years, she was already used to hear Chanyeol’s deep voice but it was the first time that she heard him shout to her. “Why?” she asked nervously.

Chanyeol took another sigh, realizing that he shocked Seyoon with his loud voice. “Sorry, but what are you trying to do? You’re planning to confront her without asking someone for backup. I don’t even know that you already know that she was the one—”

“Wait. I can’t understand what you’re trying to say. I was just on my way to my locker when I saw that girl. She was trying to return something to me. What—what are you saying?” Seyoon asked confusedly.

“You,” Chanyeol swallowed hard before speaking again, “You don’t know anything?” he asked.

Seyoon shrugged. “Ah…what is it that I supposed to know?”

Chanyeol had his head hung low, facepalming. “I thought you already know.”

“What should I know? Besides,” Seyoon stopped and went near Chanyeol whose palm was still stuck on his face. “Yah!” she shouted to his ears. Chanyeol was surprised, almost stumbling backwards and hitting one of the desks.

“Wha—what is that? Why are you shouting at me?” he asked frantically.

Seyoon hit Chanyeol’s shoulder, giving him punches which of course weren’t really causing any pain but enough to make Chanyeol realized Seyoon’s frustrations about him. “You were avoiding me for days and then you’d just dragged me here and then shouted at me and then telling me things I don’t know. Pabo ya?!” Seyoon burst.

Now it was Chanyeol who was surprised. Neither he had heard nor seen Seyoon burst in anger before. “So—sorry. I’m sorry. It’s just that—”

“Why? Why are you avoiding me? You just don’t know how much I miss you these past few days. Every time I tried to talk to you, you’d look somewhere else or talk to Sehun. And then, you’d never sit beside me during lunch. You never greet—”

Chanyeol stared at her wide-eyed. “You miss me? Seyoon, you said you miss me? Aigoo!” Seyoon suddenly felt Chanyeol’s long arms encircling her. And since she was lacking height compared to the giant in front of her, her feet were lifted a few inches in the air.

Seyoon chuckled by Chanyeol’s sudden action. “Yes, I miss you but please don’t squeeze me too much. I can’t—breathe…”

“Sorry. Are you alright? I’m sorry. I actually miss you too,” Chanyeol said, lowering his head in embarrassment.

“Now, I believe you have a lot of explaining to do.” Chanyeol looked at Seyoon and gave her a nod.

\---

“Where’s Seyoon?” Luhan asked as soon as he saw the empty seat where Seyoon usually sit during lunch.

“She said she’ll just put some things in her locker,” Kyungsoo replied.

“Where’s Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asked Sehun. Sehun shrugged because Chanyeol never said anything when he left the classroom a while ago.

“He seems in a hurry when he left. He never says anything to us before he left,” said Sehun.

Suddenly, Baekhyun, Sehun, and Kyungsoo turned their heads to an unexpected person going near their table.

“Kai? What brought you here?” asked Luhan. Kai just looked at him and shrugged.

“Where’s Seyoon?” he looked at Kyungsoo and Sehun.

“She said she’ll just put some things in her locker. But she will be back,” said Kyungsoo.

“Alright. But how long has she been gone?” he asked. Ever since the incident yesterday and Kai’s discovery of the mysterious note and Seyoon’s English book, he couldn’t help but think of the possible not-so-good things that could happen in the future.

“About twelve minutes ago,” Sehun tilted his head to the side and shrugged.

“Twelve minutes…that’s long enough. She should be here earlier than that,” Kai said.

All of the boys looked at him especially Luhan. They were quite confused on why Kai sounded really concern of Seyoon’s whereabouts.

“Why are you looking for Seyoon anyway?” asked Luhan.

“Oh nothing. I just want to ask something. Well, maybe I’ll just have my lunch here until she comes back. Am I still invited here?”

“Of course!” Kyungsoo replied enthusiastically.

“You can seat here,” said Sehun as he offered the empty seat beside him.

“Long time no lunch together buddy,” said Baekhyun. Lay and Xiumin just smiled at Kai as he sat down.

Suddenly, Baekhyun heard his phone’s alert tone. “Oh, I guess Seyoon will not be joining us for lunch. Chanyeol said that he and Seyoon will eat lunch together,” Baekhyun announced.

“What?” Luhan pouted.

Kai just nodded.

“It’s time to settle things,” Baekhyun texted Chanyeol.

\---

“Sorry. It’s just that when I saw you dragging Luhan somewhere and rumors started to spread that you two were already…I mean, I thought you two are already dating and—”

“What?!” Seyoon laughed loudly and Chanyeol couldn’t help but stare at her eyes turning into thin crescents. “Of course we’re not! Ahh Chanyeol, what are you thinking?”

“That’s why I am sorry alright. Well, I really felt guilty when I didn’t greet you properly that morning and it was even harder when I chose Sehun as my project partner. Seyoon, you didn’t know what I’ve been through. I lied when I said that he was the best project partner. He’s the worst,” Chanyeol cried.

Seyoon couldn’t help but smile. It’s been a while since she talked with Chanyeol like this and she really missed these kinds of moments with him, his whining, his cute complains, and behind his deep voice and tall height was his childish attitude which Seyoon find the most interesting.

 “Anyway, so I decided to skip lunch that day to think of ways on how to approach you and apologize. I was on my way to your locker when I saw this girl and she was putting something in your locker.”

Seyoon recalled that day and that was the day when she first received that note and it was also the first day when she found out that someone has grudge on her.

“I thought you knew her so I just observed her before she go. Well, I—” Seyoon noticed Chanyeol’s face blushing. “I actually wrote a sorry letter for you and also decided to put it in your locker. When I opened it, I saw the note and—”

“You read it?” Seyoon asked.

“I really didn’t mean to…Sorry,” Chanyeol lowered his head.

“It’s okay. It’s nothing compared to the help you’ve given me this week,” said Seyoon. Chanyeol looked at her with a questioning face but never said anything. “So?” Seyoon continued.

“Huh? What ‘so’?”

“So, where’s the letter you wrote for me? I never see it.”

“Well, about that…I decided not to put it.”

“Why?”

“I decided to find out who that girl is…”

“And you decided not to talk to me for the whole week?” Chanyeol felt the anger in Seyoon’s tone but he just ignored it and continued.

“It’s like this. I actually asked Baekhyun for help and he told me that—”

“I knew it," Seyoon thought as she already she also find Baekhyun weird lately. "Ok, go on.”

“He told me that I should use this avoiding-Seyoon-for-the-meantime scheme so I could freely observe the girl without you noticing what I’m up to. Besides, I noticed that you stayed silent after finding that note. I just thought that you don’t want anyone of us to know about it so I decided not to tell you that I know about it.”

Seyoon stayed speechless for a while. After all this time, she thought that she was alone in this battle but without her knowing, two of her friends were there for her and Chanyeol even sacrifice a week of not talking to her just to find out who the anonymous note sender was. ‘I am not alone after all,’ she thought.

“I actually have a lot of things to tell you especially about those chairs,” Chanyeol stayed silent and looked at Seyoon for a moment.

“So it was done by the same person? She was also targeting my friends?” Seyoon asked.

Chanyeol swayed his head. “For the first question, it was actually yes. It was done by the same person. For the second…”

“What? Tell me.”

“Actually, she was only targeting you.”

Seyoon looked at Chanyeol wide-eyed. “What do you mean? But Sehun’s and Lay’s chairs were—”

“I actually did that. The first chair, the one you found in the bushes, I actually did that. After cleaning the desk and the classroom, I already left the room. But I found out that I left one of my book so I went back and when I went inside…”

“My chair was gone?” Chanyeol nodded.

“I remembered that I put everything back into place but yours was really not there. When I looked outside, I found it lying on the bushes. I went down to get it but I found out that some of the screws were loosely untightened. So I exchanged it with Lay’s chair…” Chanyeol heard Seyoon sighed heavily. “I’m sorry. Anyway, Baekhyun came and I told him about it and said to me that I should bring another chair downstairs. He told me that if that girl would find out that someone was helping you, she might be cautious and we will not be able to know her identity. So Baekhyun and I brought Lay’s chair, the one that is perfectly fixed, and we put it on the same spot where I found your desk.”

"On the bushes.." Chanyeol nodded again. “So the one that Sehun and I carried back to our room was Lay’s chair and the one that Xiumin sat on and was broken was my original chair…” Chanyeol nodded. “Yah! Do you even know the risk of what you’ve done? Do you know that Sehun and the rest of the class thought that it was you who did that?!” Seyoon asked angrily.

“Sorry, I’m really sorry,” Chanyeol lowered his head as he apologized. Seyoon took a deep breath and patted Chanyeol’s back.

“Sorry. I never meant to yell. And thanks for that but I really felt sorry for Lay, well Xiumin was the one who got hurt so I felt sorry for the two.”

Chanyeol would never say to Seyoon that he really chose to exchange Seyoon’s chair with Lay’s because he noticed that the two were getting close lately. He wouldn’t say that to Seyoon because she would just get angrier to him if she found out.

“Anyway, then there was the desk smudged with blank ink…”

“Let me guess. That’s my chair that you exchanged with Sehun’s.”

Chanyeol nodded again. “I went earlier that day because I thought that she might do something unwanted again.”

“And you saw the chair but she wrote something in it, I guess.”

“Well, not only that. I actually saw her on act as she wrote something on your desk.” Chanyeol heard Seyoon sighed again.

“What did she write?”

“Something…ahh…”

“What?”

“Something similar to the note except that the ‘him’ was exchanged with a name.”

“Whose name?” Seyoon asked monotonously and looked directly to Chanyeol’s eyes which made Chanyeol gulped in fear.

“Lu—Luhan” Chanyeol mumbled.

“Luhan?” Seyoon shouldn’t be surprise because she already guessed from the start that there was a possibility that it had something to do with her and Luhan. But ever since Luhan told her last time that he talked to his ‘fangirls’ about them, she already dropped the possibility that the incidents were related to him. And yet, Chanyeol already said to her about this. “So it was about Luhan…”

“Sorry if I am saying all of these to you just now. If only I said it earlier…”

“No. Like I said, you’ve done a lot for me. You don’t have to apologize. Do you think I don’t know that the English book I found in my locker was yours?”

Chanyeol looked at Seyoon, mouth gaping. “I thought you don’t—”

“Well, it doesn’t have a name and any notes in it so I really thought it was Luhan’s but then I found that almost unreadable name at the back of the book.”

“I don’t remember writing my name on that book.”

“You don’t but you put your nickname that only Baekhyun and I knew. Am I right, Park Do-bi?!”

Chanyeol gasped. Now, he remembered. He actually wrote in small letters the nickname that Baekhyun used to call him when they were young. Unfortunately for him, Seyoon found out about it when Baekhyun accidentally showed her their childhood pictures. “So you knew that it was me?” Chanyeol somehow couldn’t help but smile, or rather, grin after finding out that his effort wouldn’t remain unknown to Seyoon.

“And the umbrella that Baekhyun lend me, it was yours, right?” Seyoon asked him.

“How did you know?”

“The giraffe pattern. That’s the umbrella that your mother gave you last year on your birthday. Am I right?”

“Wah, Seyoon…” Seyoon looked at Chanyeol with a questioning face. “You really know a lot about me. You truly are a real friend,” said Chanyeol with a tone that was in between crying and happiness.

“No, Chanyeol. You are. You are a real, real, true friend. I don’t think I’ll ever find someone like you. Thank you,” said Seyoon as he gave Chanyeol a hug. Chanyeol was surprised but still find it as an opportunity to hug Seyoon back.

“Yah, you’re squeezing me again,” mumbled Seyoon in between Chanyeol encircling hug.

“Sorry.”

“Yah, what are you two doing?” suddenly they heard a voice entering the classroom they were in.

“Kai?” they asked in unison.

“I thought you’ll be having lunch with this giant. But you’re not eating anything and instead I saw you two hugging,” said Kai rather coldly.

“Why? I just miss Seyoon,” said Chanyeol, pouting.

“Miss? But you’re seeing each other every day,” Kai asked obliviously.

“It’s a long story. By the way, why are you here?” asked Seyoon.

“Ah…nothing. I just want to see if you’re okay…” Kai said while averting his gaze somewhere.

Seyoon smiled at him. “Don’t worry. I am okay. Chanyeol is here,” she said.

Chanyeol and Seyoon exchange smiles which made Kai snort at the corner. “Alright. Wait, does Chanyeol know…?”

Seyoon nodded.

“Wait, Kai also knows…?”

Seyoon nodded again.

“I thought I am the hero here,” Chanyeol mumbled, almost inaudible that only he could hear.

“What did you say?” asked Kai.

“Nothing. Hmpf,” he replied with slight annoyance.

“So, do you have any idea who's doing all of that to Seyoon?” asked Kai. Both he and Seyoon looked at Chanyeol.

“It was the girl in front of your locker a while ago. It was Ji Eun, Luhan’s fanclub president,” Chanyeol announced. 


	52. Chapter 52

Afternoon came when Seyoon heard a knock on the door of the student council room. She was alone this time because she insisted that if that girl that Chanyeol talked about would come to return the umbrella she lend her, she would like to talk to her one on one. It wasn’t that she’s not afraid, she was. It was just that she wanted to face this problem alone. Besides, she wanted to show that girl that she could face her without the help of her friends.

Seyoon took a deep breath before her hand reached the knob and twisted it, revealing the girl that she met yesterday when the rain starts to pour.

“Hello, please come in,” Seyoon said in a calm voice. She sighed in relief that she didn’t stammer on her words. The girl gladly entered the room with her. “Please take a sit,” she added.

The girl sat on one of the chairs facing a long rectangular table. Seyoon sat on the opposite side and tried to look on the girl’s face. Her face was expressionless, Seyoon thought. Seyoon also noticed that the girl never looked straight to her eyes.

“Ah, I forgot to introduce myself yesterday. I am Se—”

“I know,” the girl started to speak but her head was still lowered and her gaze stuck on the umbrella she was holding. “I – I know you. After all, you are the vice president,” she stammered.

“Right. Well, not all the students are aware that I am the vice president. Their attention is always pinned on Sehun,” Seyoon tried to smile but the girl never did. 

“I – I am…I am Ji Eun, se-second year,” she lifted her head but her gaze shifted to the side.

“I know. I know who you are,” said Seyoon.

The girl looked at her with shock plastered on her face. Seyoon could see her eyes grew wide and her lips quiver minimally.

\---

“What are you doing?” Chanyeol asked Kai as the other shoved a spoonful of ddeokbokki to his mouth.

“What else? I’m eating, can’t you see. Why not try some? Here,” Kai offered gladly but Chanyeol just pouted and glared at him.

“How could you eat so peacefully when you know that Seyoon could be in danger right at this moment?!” he shouted, making the others looked at him.

“What do you mean?” Kyungsoo asked. Sehun also looked at him.

Chanyeol swallowed hard and walked behind Baekhyun.

“You’re speaking too loud and now you’re hiding behind me. It’s useless anyway. You’re still taller. Shoo! We’re eating,” said Baekhyun. Chanyeol pouted and grabbed Baekhyun’s blazer.

“What happened to Seyoon?” Sehun asked again. This time, Luhan, Xiumin, and Lay just came from somewhere and joined them.

“Did I just hear Seyoon’s name? What is it about her?” Luhan asked.

\---

“Luhan says you’re the kind president of his fan club,” Seyoon smiled at her. The other stayed speechless but her nervousness never faded. Seyoon thought it even doubled.

“Luhan-ssi talked to you about me?” she asked with shocked and anticipation.

Seyoon nodded. “Yes. Luhan talked too much you know. Even if I don’t ask him things, he just talks and talks. Yes, he mentioned something about you.”

“I – I don’t expect that he’ll talk about me to other people,” she mumbled.

“I guess he likes you. He likes how responsible you are as a president. He also likes how  _understanding_  you are,” Seyoon emphasized, thinking that her subliminal message would reach the other.

“Sorry…” Ji Eun mumbled.

Seyoon looked at her but decided not to say anything.

“Sunbae, I am sorry. I don’t know if you’ll forgive me but…I…I was the one who wrote that note you found in your locker. I was also the one who destroy your English book. And…and,” tears started to fall from her eyes.

Seyoon stared at her wide-eye. She never expected that Ji Eun would tell her everything without forcing her. The only thing to do now was to find out why she did all those things to her.

“The chairs and the umbrella, it was all my fault. I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” she repeated as she continued to sob. Suddenly, Ji Eun heard Seyoon’s footsteps coming closer to her.

“Here,” Seyoon offered her handkerchief as she sat beside Ji Eun. Ji Eun hesitated to get the handkerchief but Seyoon insisted. “I really don’t know what to do with you, seriously. I never thought that someone would do that to me.”

“Sorry. I – I really like Luhan-ssi ever since I saw him dance in a competition in our school festival. I even tried to transfer to this school during middle school when I found out that they were going to be exchange students here. And I never felt more happy when Luhan-ssi came back to study here again now that we are in high school. But…but I never thought that he already like someone else. I never thought that he’ll like you.”

Seyoon stayed silent for a while. Well, everything came unexpected not only to Ji Eun but also to her. She also never thought that Luhan likes her. And everything else became complicated after his confession.

“And do you think that doing all of those things to me will make Luhan like you back?” Seyoon didn’t want to ask the question but she had to. As someone older to Ji Eun, she wanted Ji Eun to realize that all of the things she had done were wrong. She admitted that she felt sympathy for Ji Eun since she thought that both of them were in a similar situation. Ji Eun likes Luhan but Luhan likes someone else. And Seyoon…she likes Kai but Kai…At least, never did Seyoon thought of hurting Krystal just to have Kai’s affection all to her. She knew that love shouldn’t be something that was forced. It should be given.

“Sorry. I admit that all the things I’ve done are wrong. That day when you called me, I really thought you already found out about what I was doing to you. But when you lend me the umbrella and you smiled to me, I felt the guilt inside. Even though you didn’t know me, you still gave me that umbrella without thinking of the possibility that I’ll return it to you or that your spare umbrella was still there. I realized that moment that Luhan-ssi’s choice was never wrong. You deserve his affection sunbaenim. You…you are the kindest person I’ve ever known,” she said shyly.

Seyoon felt embarrassed by Ji Eun’s remarks. One time they were talking about all the bad things she had done and now she was complimenting her.

“What?! What are you saying? I could be a bad person too,” Seyoon stammered. “I mean it’s not that I am encouraging you to be bad. But I’m not really that kind.”

“You’re cute too,” Ji Eun said, this time she had her eyes on Seyoon and Seyoon could see the smile slowly forming on her face.

“Cute? What are you saying? I may look young but I am—”

“Seriously, you really deserve Luhan-ssi. I just hope that you’ll love him as much as I do,” she said sincerely.

Seyoon didn’t know what to say. Now the situation became harder to her. She couldn’t tell Ji Eun that her affection towards Luhan was only like a friend and nothing else. She couldn’t tell it to Luhan either since the other insisted that he would wait until she reciprocates his love.

“Uh…I really don’t—” Suddenly, Seyoon and Ji Eun gasped when the door to the student council opened.

“I told you not to lean too much on the door. I think the door didn’t take our weight,” Chanyeol bursted. Together with him who fell down on the floor, Luhan, Kyungsoo, and Baekhyun also came in.

Seyoon folded her arms and cleared her throat, getting everyone’s attention as they struggled to stand up. “What did I just told you earlier?” Seyoon said coldly.

“Sorry but…” Chanyeol lowered his head. Kai, Lay, Sehun, and Xiumin also came after them.

“But his mouth is too loud that he announced to everyone what was happening,” said Baekhyun. Chanyeol looked at him with a scowled face.

“What happened? Chanyeol told me that you are talking with Ji Eun. Are you finally getting their permission so we can be official?” Luhan asked.

“What?! What are you saying? Pabo!” Seyoon hit Luhan’s head which caused the other to whine in pain. Seyoon guessed that Chanyeol and Kai didn’t tell Luhan about the incident which was better because she didn’t want to let Luhan be mad at Ji Eun.

“No! She’s just going to return this umbrella to me. Aish! And who told you to listen to our conversation?!”

“Well, I never really heard a thing because this giant is on the way,” said Luhan as he and Chanyeol exchanged glares. Chanyeol gave Seyoon thumbs up when Luhan wasn’t looking.

“Well, that’s it. I really don’t know what you all are doing here but nothing special is happening here so you may go. You too Ji Eun-ssi. Nice to meet you,” said Seyoon as she bowed to Ji Eun which Ji Eun also returned with a full right-angle bow. “I see your holding a lot of books. I wonder if Luhan is gentlemanly enough to bring those books for you,” Seyoon said. Ji Eun shook her head and Seyoon could see the blush on her cheeks but Seyoon just tapped her shoulders.

“I’m okay with that. But Seyoon we will not see each other during the weekend. I wonder if I can, you know, visit you,” Luhan said shyly. Chanyeol was about to go to him when Baekhyun stopped him.

“Whatever. Just help Ji Eun. Aish!”

Luhan, Ji Eun, Lay, and Xiumin left after that. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol immediately went to Seyoon.

“She didn’t hurt you, did she? Or did she hypnotize you or something?” Chanyeol asked as he pressed his hand on Seyoon’s forehead.

“No. I’m alright. Why would she do that?” Seyoon said as she removed Chanyeol’s hand.

“Baekhyun and Kai told us about her. So, she was the one doing those chair accidents. I’m sorry Seyoon. If only we knew,” said Kyungsoo.

“It’s okay. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were secretly helping me anyway. And Kai was also there. It’s okay. You don’t have to worry,” said Seyoon as she gave Kyungsoo a hug.

“So, is it over?” Sehun asked. Seyoon nodded.

“We’ve talked about a lot of things and she apologized so I guess it’s already okay.” Baekhyun heave a sigh of relief. “Thank you guys for helping me. Even though Sehun and Kyungsoo didn’t know anything, they were still there to help me. And of course, Baekhyun, Kai, and Chanyeol helped me a lot.”

“But I’m the real hero here,” Chanyeol pouted. Baekhyun pinched his side.

“Yeah, you really are a great help to me Chanyeol but Baekhyun was also there.” Seyoon approached Baekhyun and gave him a hug. Chanyeol looked at them, frowning.

“How about my hug?” Chanyeol asked.

“How about a group hug instead?” Baekhyun insisted. Chanyeol didn’t like the idea but he also went to join Baekhyun and Seyoon’s hug. Soon after, Sehun and Kyungsoo joined in. The only person they were waiting was Kai but Kai just stared on the floor as if something was wrong with him.

“Kai what are you waiting for?” Chanyeol asked.

When Chanyeol reached out his hand to pull Kai, the other suddenly fell on his arms.

“What’s wrong?” Sehun asked.

“He’s hot,” said Chanyeol.

 “Kai, are you alright?” Seyoon asked him but Kai didn’t answer. ‘This must be due to the rain yesterday,’ she thought.

“Carry him. Let’s go to the clinic,” said Baekhyun.


	53. Chapter 53

“What happened?” asked Chanyeol.

The rest of them were encircling the bed where Kai was currently resting. The school doctor, Woohyun, was doing the temperature check, blood pressure reading, and heart rate checking.

“His heart rate is stable; blood pressure is normal. However, his body temperature is above the usual. He has flu,” announced the doctor.

“Is it that bad, Dr. Nam?” asked Baekhyun.

“Don’t worry. It isn’t something life-threatening. He may rest at home but he needs occasional cold compress. Make sure that he is hydrated; water and soup would do. Steaming is also advised. Anyway, I’ll give him his prescription medicine that is good for three days,” the doctor continued.

Every word that the doctor was saying were immediately noted into Seyoon’s mind, not leaving any single word away.

\---

They were able to bring Kai home with the help of their friends and Sehun’s car. Sehun carried Kai by having him ride on his back. From time to time, they would hear Kai’s shallow breathing. Seyoon immediately opened the door when they reached the floor of their apartment.

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun helped Seyoon to prepare Kai’s bed. Sehun carefully brought Kai down with the help of Chanyeol.

“Are you sure you’ll be alright taking care of Kai alone?” Kyungsoo asked Seyoon.

“It’s alright. I can do it by myself. I’ll take care of him until he gets better,” reassured Seyoon.

“Sorry if we will not be able to go here tomorrow. We really need to attend our weekend band practice and Sehun has to attend his soccer practice,” said Baekhyun.

“Just call us if anything happens. We will run immediately to go here,” said Chanyeol.

“Thank you, guys. Don’t worry. I’ll keep you updated of Kai’s health.

“But please take care of yourself too, Seyoon. Don’t exhaust yourself too much. If Kai is sleeping soundly, have time to sleep too,” said Sehun.

“I will. Thanks again,” she replied with a smile.

The four immediately left to avoid creating noises that could disturb Kai’s sleep.

Seyoon hurried get a basin and fill it with water so she could give Kai a cold compress. She turned on the humidifier as what the doctor had suggested. When she entered Kai’s room, everything turned into silence. She carefully closed the door and found a chair to place beside Kai’s bed. She didn’t want to sit on his bed for her weight might disturb Kai’s sleep.

Kai was sleeping but his eyebrows were brought into furrow and sweat rolled down his temple and neck. He would sometimes flinch or lightly tossed from side to side as if someone was disturbing him in his dreams (or nightmare). Observing Kai made Seyoon sigh in guilt. She knew she was the reason why Kai acquired the flu. If it wasn’t for his help last night, he wouldn’t be in his condition now.

She held his cold hand and brought it closer to her. “Sorry Kai,” she mumbled.

She moved away the strands of hair that was covering half of his face and softly caresses his hair. She wiped away the sweat that was rolling on his temple and softly caresses his burning cheeks. With Seyoon’s soft touches, Kai’s disturbed expression suddenly turned serene.

“It’s okay. I’ll be here,” she said to him. Seyoon was shocked when her hand that was holding Kai’s hand was tightly gripped by him.

“Please don’t leave,” he heard him say with his eyes still closed.

“I won’t Kai.”

Everything turned quiet again and Kai’s gripped of Seyoon’s hand loosened but he was still holding it as if he didn’t want it to let go. His fingers interlaced with hers.

The next words that came out of Kai’s mouth made Seyoon’s eyes grew wide, wider than she could imagine. It was as if her world stopped for a moment and her breathing shortened.

“Saranghae,” he said.

“What?”


	54. Chapter 54

“Saranghae.”

Those words didn’t travel smoothly to Seyoon’s ears. Neither did it register quite clear in her head.

Of course, things weren’t quite right in the first place. So the first thing that came from Seyoon’s mouth was a one-word question.

“What?” she asked anxiously.

But it seemed like sixty seconds had already passed and she got no response from Kai. The second thing that she thought of was probably to slap Kai from his sleep. But then, that would be inappropriate while he was on that state.

‘He didn’t mean it,’ were the words repeating on Seyoon’s head. Soon after, Kai’s grip of her hand also loosened.

“A dream. That’s it. He must be dreaming. Haha…,” Seyoon kept on repeating with an awkward chuckle. If anyone was there, they would surely think that the girl had already lost her sanity. Why wouldn’t she? Just hearing something unexpected from Kai totally flipped her brain upside down.

If he was awake and tell her again those words, her sanity would surely fell into the brim. But of course, she knew that in reality, he would never say those words to her. Never.

“It’s just a dream. Maybe he is dreaming about him and Krystal. That surely is it,” she concluded.

To turn her attention away from that incident, she started applying cold compress to Kai. Once in a while, he would see Kai frowning, maybe from the cold or something. But when she would tap his hands resting on his chest, his expressions would turn calm. Seyoon find that cute.

“Don’t worry. If staying up all night is what I need just to make you feel better, I will,” she told him while she observed Kai’s sleeping face. The creases on his forehead subsided and Seyoon’s hand trailed on the outline of his face.

She gave him a light peck on his cheeks. “Kai, fighting…”

\---

Seyoon woke up the next morning, feeling the warmth of the morning sun brushing her skin as the rays gently passed through her window. She opened her eyes only to see Kai’s sleeping face close to hers – close enough that her forehead was already touching the tip of Kai’s nose. She immediately lifted herself up, feeling her cheeks heat up from such close contact.

“I must have fallen asleep while I was observing him,” she thought as she yawned. She quickly rose up and checked Kai’s temperature. It hadn’t gone down since the last time she checked his temperature.

Seyoon looked at Kai and noticed that he was still wearing his school uniform from yesterday. She forgot to ask her friends to help change Kai’s clothes. Even if she wanted to do it by herself, she couldn’t find the courage to undress Kai. And she knew there’s only one solution for it.

\---

“Seyoon, is this true? I received your message this morning so immediately go here. I never thought that you already miss me within just a short time.”

Once Seyoon opened the door, all she heard was Luhan’s endless talking. On top of that, he was wearing his biggest grin ever that somehow irritated Seyoon.

“No Luhan. Stop daydreaming. I ask you to come here because I need your help,” said Seyoon as she let Luhan inside. As much as she wanted to have a day without Luhan, she had no choice but to ask Luhan to come over to their house as he was the nearest person she could ask to come. Unfortunately, all of her friends had some extracurricular activities to fulfill during the weekend.

“So, what kind of help do you need?” Luhan asked. “By the way, where’s the tanned boy?”

Seyoon sighed and asked him to come after her as she opened Kai’s room. Luhan entered only to see Kai lying on his bed.

“You ask me to come here just to wake up Kai?” Luhan teased. He received a nudged on the stomach by Seyoon.

“Kai is sick, pabo.”

“Really? What happened? It seemed like yesterday, he was still alright. He even ate a lot of ddeokbokki.”

“I know. He must have gotten the flu from the rain the other day. Anyway, I ask you to come here to help me change his clothes to a more comfortable one,” Seyoon requested.

“Really? You want me to change Kai’s clothes?” Luhan asked enthusiastically although it wasn’t the reaction that Seyoon expected from him.

“Why is it as if you are happy about it?” Seyoon asked curiously.

“No. I’m just happy that you let me do it and you didn’t attempt to do it by yourself. I really can’t imagine you doing it.”

“Pabo yah,” Seyoon said to him while she pinched Luhan’s side.

“Ouch!” Luhan shouted.

Seyoon cupped his mouth immediately. “Yah, don’t shout. Can’t you see that he’s sleeping?” Seyoon whispered.

“Sorry,” Luhan pouted.

The next thing Seyoon knew was that Luhan shoved her outside of Kai’s room as he locked the door.

“Pabo, Luhan…”

\---

“What happened to you?” Luhan asked as he stared at Kai’s sleeping figure.

Luhan wouldn’t admit it but even though Kai was not in his good condition, Luhan couldn’t help but felt jealous of him. When Seyoon opened the door of their apartment, he saw that she was still wearing her school uniform. Just by the look of it, Luhan was sure that Seyoon stayed up all night taking care of Kai.

Luhan was able to change Kai’s clothes without waking him up. Well, it seemed like Kai wouldn’t wake up despite the disturbances around him. His flu had gotten to him worse.

\---

Seyoon was preparing breakfast for them when Luhan opened the door to Kai’s room.

“How is he?” Seyoon asked with concerned eyes. Luhan pouted and immediately sat on the stool in front of the kitchen counter.

“He’s hot.”

“Really? Tsk. What should I do?” Seyoon asked.

“I didn’t mean that. What I meant was he’s hot. Is he going to a gym or something? My abs is incomparable to his,” Luhan joked.

“What? Aish! I am asking you seriously. You!” She was supposed to hit Luhan with the ladle but Luhan stopped her while holding her wrist tight.

“I’ll continue what you’re cooking. I think you should change your clothes too,” Luhan said too her seriously. Seyoon also sensed his sincerity saying those words.

“Alright. Just be careful,” Seyoon said softly.

“I will. These are just pancakes anyway. This is easy.”

\---

“Have you gotten any sleep? You look like a panda with those dark circles under your eyes,” Luhan teased Seyoon with a smirk on his face.

“Do I really look that bad?” Seyoon asked seriously though Luhan knew that she wasn’t. She still looked simply beautiful in Luhan’s eyes but he couldn’t admit it because teasing Seyoon seemed more fun than telling her the truth.

“Yes. You look really bad. I think you should take a rest.”

Seyoon lowered her head, staring at her plate. “I can’t do that. No one will take care of Kai other than me. Besides, I am responsible for…I mean, he’s my responsibility right now.”

“Seyoon,” Luhan said softly. Seyoon lifted her head and looked at him. Luhan hesitated at first but he couldn’t help asking Seyoon the question that had been bothering him ever since. “Do you like—”

Without Luhan finishing his question, they heard soft knocks coming from the entrance door. Seyoon and Luhan looked at each other.

“Are your friends coming?” Luhan asked.

“No. They told me they won’t be here since they all have extracurricular activities.”

Seyoon stood up and went to the door. Luhan trailed after her. When she opened the door, she didn’t expect to see someone and what even bothered her was how that person knew their address.

\---

“Who is it?” Luhan asked as he grabbed the door frame and opened it wider to see the person on the other side.

Seyoon looked at him concernedly then back to the person standing in front of them.

“Krystal?” Luhan asked with a shocked expression drawn on his face.

Krystal also looked at him bemused and it seemed like she didn’t also expect to see Luhan standing behind Seyoon, the two of them inside their house.

“Come in,” Seyoon breaked the momentary silence that built up. She had no choice but to let Krystal inside. But she knew that Luhan also deserved some explanation later since she knew that Luhan didn’t have any idea of Krystal’s relationship with Kai.

Luhan looked at Seyoon, surprised that she wasn’t reacting differently or even surprised upon seeing Krystal on their doorstep. For all he knew, Seyoon was still unaware of Kai’s relationship with Krystal. What surprised him even more was when she let Krystal inside like it was natural for her to be there.

Once they were all inside, another silence longer than the first hovered in the air.

“Ahh, I – I found out that Kai is sick that is why I am here. I hope you don’t mind if I see him for a while,” Krystal said with her soft voice as Seyoon stared at her. Luhan was just behind Seyoon but avoid having any eye contact with Krystal.

“Sure. He’s room is right there,” Seyoon walked towards Kai’s room and opened the door for Krystal. As soon as she entered, she gave Seyoon a bow as Seyoon closed the door.

Seyoon was staring blankly into the wall as Luhan approached her.

\---

“You also knew about their—” Seyoon stared at Luhan. The two were seating inside her room when Seyoon decided to tell Luhan about Krystal.

“What do you mean I also knew? Do you also know about them?” Seyoon asked Luhan. Luhan averted his gaze and gave Seyoon a nod. “How?”

“I just happened to…to see them inside the music room and—”

“Oh…” Seyoon sighed.

“So you also knew about them?” Luhan asked. Seyoon nodded at him. “Since when?”

“Ever since they started their relationship,” Seyoon said softly as she hugged her knees and propped her head on top.

Luhan just reacted with his mouth forming ‘o’. ‘That was long enough,’ he thought. He looked at Seyoon who seemed crestfallen as she just stared blankly somewhere in her room.

Before they even started another conversation, they heard another knock coming from the door.

Luhan stopped to open it and saw Krystal standing in front of him. Until now, he still couldn’t look straight to her eyes as he still felt awkward now that she couldn’t hide her relationship with Kai anymore.

“I’m sorry to disturb you but can I ask something?” said Krystal.

“It’s okay. We’re not doing anything anyway,” said Luhan. Seyoon approached him from behind and looked at Krystal.

\---

“I already brought the ingredients,” said Krystal as she put the grocery bag on top of the kitchen counter. Seyoon already saw that bag earlier but she didn’t know that it contained ingredients. “I just want to ask if I could use your kitchen for a while. That is if you don’t mind,” said Krystal.

“Ah, no problem. If you want I can help you,” Seyoon volunteered.

“No need. I’ll do it all by myself. Besides, I think you’ve taken care of him since last night. I think it’s time that I do take care of him.” Krystal looked briefly at Luhan. “I think you should take a rest for a while,” she said to Seyoon.

“You’re right. Okay. The utensils and the pot are inside that cabinet. The condiments are all here,” Seyoon pointed out.

Luhan just watched the two of them and he could see the awkwardness in Seyoon’s face as if she was hoping that she was the one doing all of those things. Her face looked differently from the Seyoon that Luhan saw earlier. Even though she looked exhausted earlier, she still looked calm as if everything she was doing was alright. But right now, Luhan could see how downhearted she was. Luhan heaved a sigh seeing her like that.

“If you don’t mind Krystal, I think we have to leave you here for a while. Seyoon and I will just go somewhere,” Luhan said.

Seyoon looked at him surprisingly. ‘What are you saying?’ she asked him without any voice coming from her mouth.

Luhan just grinned and grabbed her hand. “We’ll be back in a while,” he said to Krystal. Krystal nodded.

\---

“Yah, what are you saying? Besides, where are we going?” Seyoon asked as soon as the two were at the ground floor of their apartment building.

“Krystal is there anyway. I think you should relax for a while.”

“How can I relax when I know that Kai is up there burning in flu?” Seyoon said frantically.

Luhan held her hands. “It’s okay. Just…just trust Krystal. We know she will do her best to take care of him. You’ve done your part Seyoon. It’s alright.”

Upon seeing those words, it seemed like Seyoon’s face turn more dejected. “I guess you’re right. I’ve done my part. I am useles--”

“No, no, no. I am not saying that you are useless. I am just saying that we should let Krystal do things for Kai once in a while.”

When Luhan noticed that Seyoon already had the calm but still nearly blank expression on her face, he already stopped talking.

\---

“Seyoon,” Kai mumbled with his hoarse voice as he tried to open his eyes. He noticed that no one was inside his room but he could hear the sounds of the utensils coming from the kitchen.

Before he could stand up, the door opened, revealing someone whom he didn’t expect to see.

“Let me help you,” said Krystal as she placed the tray on the nightstand beside Kai’s bed and help him sit with his back still leaning on a pillow.

“Why are you here?” he asked Krystal not in a way as if he didn’t want her to be there but in a tone as if not in his dreams that he expected her to be there.

“I found out that you were brought to the clinic yesterday. I was supposed to see you there but you already left then I asked Dr. Nam about your condition. He said that you have flu. Since I am not doing anything today, I decided to pay you a visit. I hope that’s okay.”

Kai stared at Krystal for a while before he gave sheepish smile. “Of course. Thank you for coming here,” he told her.

Still, Kai couldn’t feel any better maybe because the person he expected to see was nowhere to be seen. And it seemed like she wasn’t outside his room either. He looked at Krystal who was cooling down the soup she made for him.

“Uhm…” he finally voiced out. Krystal stopped what she was doing him and looked at him. “Where is Seyoon?” he asked awkwardly although there shouldn’t be anything embarrassing about his question.

“Seyoon left earlier. Luhan told me that they’ll just go somewhere.”

“Luhan?”

Krystal nodded. “Luhan was already here when Seyoon opened the door for me.”

“So…what did Luhan say when he saw you?”

Krsytal shrugged. “He looked a little bit surprised when he saw me standing in front of your door but he didn’t say anything. But I guessed, Seyoon already told him after that,” she replied.

“You should take this soup so you can have your medicine,” Krystal finally told her as she broke his deep contemplation.

Kai couldn’t help but think of Luhan’s reaction when he found out about his relationship with Krystal. Although he didn’t know why he was feeling anxious of Luhan finding out about them, he knew there would be a great consequence to it. Another thing that was bothering her was Seyoon’s reaction upon seeing Krystal in front of their doorstep. He knew that she didn’t expect to see her either especially when Kai had not told her yet that Krystal already knew about their arrange marriage. Just thinking about those things and Kai knew that the next thing that could happen won’t be anything good.

\---

When Seyoon insisted that they just stay inside the proximity of their neighborhood, Luhan insisted otherwise. The next thing that Seyoon knew, she was already somewhere in Seoul, looking over the rest of the city.

“Woah, I never thought that Namsan Tower is so beautiful,” Luhan exclaimed.

Indeed it was and it was also Seyoon’s first time to go there. She remembered that there was one time when Kai also asked her to go with him there but unfortunately, she had a lot of things to do back then. Chanyeol also asked her once but she couldn’t because Kai insisted that if she would go with Chanyeol then he should come with them too. But Chanyeol didn’t like that so in the end, the three ended up going to Itaewon by themselves.

“Do you know that this place is famous for lovers especially when you hang padlocks with your names there?” he pointed at the fence full of hanging padlocks.

“Wow,” Seyoon took a closer look and Luhan could see the fascination in her eyes.

“I wonder if I’ll see your name someday there,” Luhan told her.

Seyoon gave her a glare before returning to look at the padlocks again. “Why? Are you expecting that our names would hang in there?”

“Hm? I don’t know. Maybe not,” Luhan replied as he continued walking away from Seyoon.

Seyoon didn’t expect Luhan’s answer. What she was expecting was Luhan insisting to hang a padlock with their names on it right at that moment and she was expecting that he wouldn’t stop nagging her about it until they were done. But none of it came from Luhan. Instead he just walked past by the locks.

‘That’s unexpected,’ Seyoon thought.

“Seyoon, let’s eat. I’m hungry,” Luhan shouted. Seyoon ran after him as the two entered one of the restaurants.

\---

Luhan wanted to spend more time with Seyoon but as time passed by, he could see the anxiousness and concerns escalating in Seyoon’s face. He knew that even though she was with him physically, her mind was still locked on Kai’s condition at home.

“Let’s go home,” Luhan said to her.

Seyoon nodded but he couldn’t understand why Luhan seemed quiet all the time that they were in Namsan. Well, he was still telling her some stories but she noticed how he would end it fast and everything would turn quiet again. There were a lot of quiet moments along their trip and Seyoon knew that she was partly guilty for it. For one thing, there were times when Luhan would ask her questions but her mind seemed blank and ended up asking Luhan again about the question. There were times when she would just answer ‘yes’ or ‘no’ even though his questions required something more than that.

Their bus trip wasn’t different either as the two stayed silent the whole time. But after just a few minute boarding the bus, Luhan suddenly felt a weight on his shoulder. Looking to his right, he saw Seyoon was already asleep, probably exhausted from her lack of sleep last night. He observed his sleeping face and even though Luhan didn’t want to do this, he knew he had to. He wanted to make things clearer between the two of them.

\---

Luhan and Seyoon were nearly a few walks away from the apartment building when Luhan stopped Seyoon.

“Why?” Seyoon asked him as she looked at Luhan’s hand holding her wrist.

“Can we talk for a while?”

Looking for a place to talk (although Seyoon didn’t know why they still had to since they could just talk once they got inside their house or just somewhere on their way), they still ended up talking on the nearest playground and from there, Seyoon could see the window of Kai’s room.

Seyoon sat on the seat of the swing without moving as her eyes were fixed on Kai’s room window. Luhan also sat beside her but his eyes was fixed on her.

“Seyoon?”

“Hm?”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

When Seyoon noticed that Luhan wasn’t talking after that, she looked at him, only to be met with a pair of brown eyes.

“What is it?” Seyoon asked, half irritably.

Luhan chuckled upon hearing Seyoon’s irritated tone. “Sorry. I am supposed to ask something but you’re too beautiful and it’s distracting.”

Seyoon frowned but smiled a little seeing Luhan’s crocodile laugh. “Okay. Now, what is it that you want to ask?”

Luhan’s face became serious once more and this time, he averted his gaze to his feet.

“Seyoon, do you like Kai?” he finally asked. Luhan saw how Seyoon flinched when she heard his question and without any doubt, he thought he already knew the answer to his question.

“What do you mean? He’s just a—”

“Do you know why I ask you to date me even though it’s an abrupt decision?” Luhan asked. Seyoon looked at him and his eyes turning lighter with the rays from the afternoon sun.

“The first time I saw you when we were still in middle school, I always thought that you really were Kai’s loyal fan. Just the way you confronted me to support him, it was really amazing and funny.” Seyoon saw Luhan smiled.

“Do you remember when you gave Kai a cake after the dance competition even though we were the ones who ended up winning? That time, I was really hurt because I could see how you really cared for him. Each time that I would see the two of you, you smile differently in front of him. I mean, your smile was the reason why I like you in the first place but I never thought that you could smile differently when you’re in front of someone, in front of Kai. It was more special, more adorable, and more genuine.”

Seyoon could hear the sadness in Luhan’s words and somehow she felt a tugged on her heart. How could someone notice things that even she didn’t realize?

“When we came back here, I was really hoping to see you but I never thought I would see you accidentally on the street that night. It was really funny. I thought that luck was on my side that day. But then I found out that you and Kai were living in the same apartment, I thought that you were already in a relationship. Again, I thought everything was over but when I saw Kai and Krystal in that music room and…That’s when I realized that you and Kai weren’t on a relationship that I thought it was. That’s when I decided to tell you what I really felt.”

Luhan looked at her straightly in the eyes but his smile never left him. “And then I found out about your arrange marriage but it was okay because I thought when Kai could have a girlfriend then you too shouldn’t be restrained to have one. All this time, I am convincing myself that this relationship could go somewhere deeper, somewhere that would lead to a longer, more intimate one. Seyoon, would it be selfish of me if I ask you to forget about Kai and your feelings for him?”

This time, the smile on Luhan’s face faded and was replaced with a serious look. Seyoon thought for a second before she met Luhan’s eyes again.

\---

Seyoon entered their apartment with no people in sight. She thought that maybe Krystal had already left so she carefully opened Kai’s door without making any noise.

“I love you,” she heard Krystal said.

“T-thank you,” Kai replied.

Seyoon immediately closed the door and went to the living room. She saw how Kai, who was still on his bed, embraced Krystal with a smile on his face. Even though she shouldn’t be saddened by it, she still felt sad when she saw Kai looking better. Maybe Krystal was more effective in taking care of Kai than her. Maybe Krystal was really the one that Kai needed. All of those ideas flooded her mind when she heard the door of Kai’s room opened. Krystal went out with the tray, closing the door behind her.

“Oh, Seyoon-ssi, you’re already here,” Krystal greeted her.

“Sorry.”

“Hm? What are you apologizing for?”

“Sorry if I left you to take care of Kai all alone. I should have—”

“No. It’s okay. Besides, he is feeling better now. That’s all we want anyway,” Krystal smiled at her.

Krystal started washing the dishes when Seyoon approached her. Seyoon didn’t know how to start the conversation but she knew that she wouldn’t feel any better if she didn’t ask Krystal the questions building in her mind.

“Krystal-ssi,” Krystal looked at her but she still continued doing what she was doing. “Do you already know about…about our—”

“If it’s about the arrange marriage, yes I do.” Krystal said to her seriously. “But don’t worry; it’s not something you should worry about. I already said to Kai that he should accept the marriage because we knew we couldn’t go against whatever your parents had decided for you. But I know things would eventually work out anyway. Besides, Kai assured that it would only be a paper agreement, nothing else.”

Seyoon stood speechless upon hearing Krystal’s words. No, she didn’t sound mad or intimidating. In fact, she sounded calm despite the topic being awkward between the two of them. All Seyoon could reply was ‘I see’ and in the end, Krystal left with a bow and a thank you and a gentle smile plastered on her face. That moment, Seyoon didn’t only felt that she betrayed Krystal but she also betrayed herself.

\---

Seyoon didn’t bother to talk to Kai that day because once she opened the door of his room, he was already sound asleep and Seyoon didn’t want to disturb him.

She ended up sleeping inside her room that night. Of course, from time to time, she would go to Kai’s room to check his temperature and Krystal was surely a better care giver than her since Kai’s temperature had already dropped nearly to the normal temperature. She gave him another cold compress before leaving Kai’s room, her final visit for the night.

\---

Morning came and Seyoon wasn’t really awakened by the sunrays passing through her window. Instead, she was awakened by the loud knocks coming from the entrance door. For one thing, she didn’t expect Luhan to come because of what happened yesterday. Neither did she expect Krystal because she already told her that they would see each other again on Monday. There were only a few options left.

“Good morning Seyoon!” Kyungsoo’s vibrant voices and doe-eyes greeted Seyoon upon opening the door. He was followed by Baekhyun and Sehun.

“Are you alright? Kai didn’t transfer his sickness to you, has he?” Chanyeol came after as he pressed his hand on Seyoon’s forehead.

“No Chanyeol, he didn’t,” said Seyoon as she removed Chanyeol’s hand.

“I think Seyoon did a great job on taking care of Kai,” said Baekhyun.

Seyoon looked at them and swayed her head. “No. I really didn’t do anything at all. Someone took care of him.”

“What? Who?” Chanyeol asked.

“Did his mom dropped by?” asked Sehun.

Seyoon swayed her head. “No. Krystal went here yesterday to take care of him.”

The four looked at her, jaw-dropped, and then they exchanged glances.

“What…what did she say to you? Did she say anything?” Baekhyun asked concernedly.

“Nothing. No. We didn’t talk a lot. She was taking care of Kai the whole day.”

“So, have you already…ahh…you know?” Chanyeol couldn’t grasp the words to say.

“I think she already knew about the marriage. Apparently, Kai already told her.” Seyoon tried to sound okay but she couldn’t hide the sadness in her tone.

Kyungsoo went to her and caresses her sides. Chanyeol did the same and placed his arm on Seyoon’s shoulder.

“It’s okay Seyoon. I don’t think she’s mad at you,” Baekhyun told her.

“I know. I know that. Anyway, thank you for coming here. I think Kai is still sleeping. If you want, I’ll prepare our breakfast right away,” she said as she went to the kitchen but Kyungsoo went in front of her and stopped her.

“No. The reason why we went here is to help you. So, just sit there and I’ll cook for our breakfast.”

With that, Chanyeol dragged Seyoon to sit on the dining table while Baekhyun and Sehun also sat beside them.

\---

Kai woke up a few minutes after hearing some noise coming from the kitchen. For all he knew, those weren’t voice coming from a girl like Seyoon. And once he heard that deep-voiced laughter, he knew immediately who were there.

Kai opened the door and saw his friends eating on the table. He saw Kyungsoo adding something to their food; he guessed it was kimchi spaghetti, before they finally settled down. He saw how Chanyeol would add food to Seyoon’s plate and Baekhyun also begged him to add food on his since Chanyeol’s arms were longer and he could reach the fork better. Apparently, they were talking something about a band practice and Chanyeol wouldn’t stop talking despite his mouth being full. And Kai thought that that was also the reason why even though he was already there for a few minutes, no one still paid attention to him.

When he saw Chanyeol trying to wipe the spaghetti sauce from Seyoon’s mouth with his hands, that was the time he cleared his throat loudly and everyone’s attention was on him, finally.

“Kai,” said Seyoon.

Everyone’s head turned to him as Baekhyun stood up and went to him. His hand traveled to Kai’s forehead to feel his temperature.

“You’re not hot. So it’s true that you already feel better now,” said Baekhyun as he gave Kai a hug. Soon after, Chanyeol went too and did the same thing.

“Let’s eat. Kyungsoo prepared his famous spaghetti,” said Sehun.

Chanyeol dragged Kai to sit beside him but Kai insisted to sit beside Seyoon, shoving Chanyeol’s plate to the side. Chanyeol pouted but he just let Kai with it.

“If only you weren’t sick…” he mumbled.

“What?” Kai asked.

“Nothing. So, you are really feeling better. Did Krystal do something to make you feel better?” Chanyeol teased him.

“What?” the rests of the guys had mischievous smirks on their faces and Kai could also see Seyoon smile at him, but it was half-hearted.

“What are you saying? She just cooked something for me. Then we just talk like what we always do. Nothing else. And stop making the derp face Chanyeol,” he said as he gave Chanyeol a glare. Chanyeol’s smile faded and he continued eating his spaghetti.

“I’m glad you’re okay now,” Seyoon said to him in a soft voice.

“Thanks,” he said as he gave Seyoon an awkward smile. Seyoon’s gaze didn’t last long as she went back to her food.

“Here, have some spaghetti,” said Chanyeol as he put some on Kai’s plate.

Their day continued teasing Kai. Chanyeol continued with his band stories with Baekhyun and all of them would end up laughing. Sometimes, Kai would notice Seyoon staring at him but she would avert her gaze once their eyes meet. Sometimes, she would smile and laugh at Chanyeol’s jokes. But the whole time, Kai noticed that she wasn’t talking at all unlike Sehun who was not really the talker of the group but had a lot of things to say that time. The day passed and their friends left when evening was already arriving.

There was a moment of silence once Seyoon closed the door. She saw Kai was still sitting on the sofa, cleaning up the mess that their friends had left.

“Let me do it,” said Seyoon as he approached Kai. “You don’t have to force yourself. Your flu might go back and I am not that efficient taking care of you,” Seyoon said to him.

“What?” Kai chuckled hearing Seyoon’s words.

“What? Why are you laughing?” Seyoon asked shyly.

“Who says you’re not efficient in taking care of a sick person like me. I knew that you stayed up all night taking care of me.”

Seyoon lifted her head a met Kai’s smiling eyes. “What?”

“I think I woke up when I felt someone’s weight beside me. Then I saw this hand holding a towel resting on my chest, and this snoring head on my pillow.”

Seyoon’s eyes widened and she could feel her cheeks blushed as Kai continued describing her sleeping state. She didn’t know that Kai saw all of that. She really didn’t expect to fall asleep in front of him but the way Kai described it, she knew she looked awfully bad.

“Sorry. I never meant to disturb you. I—”

“You didn’t disturb me. In fact, I find it cute when I heard you talk to your sleep,” Kai said, giving Seyoon a playful smile. It was indeed cute when Kai saw her in her sleeping state. And he thought he ended up sleeping while observing her face.

“What? Did—did I say something inappropriate?”

“No. I couldn’t understand anything that you have said. I think they were in English.”

Seyoon pouted and sat beside Kai after she finished cleaning the living room.

“Well, I am not the only one talking while sleeping,” Seyoon teased.

“Why? Did I talk? What did I say?”

“Ah…I couldn’t—”

“What? Is it about food? Or something else?”

“No…I—I I couldn’t remember actually,” Seyoon said nervously. But obviously, she still remembered those words but she won’t tell Kai about it, not for the rest of her life.

“Eh…I think I’ve said something. Why are you turning red like that?” Kai teased her once again.

“What?”

“And I noticed that you’re not talking a while ago. Did I transfer my sickness to you?” he asked as he placed his hand on her forehead. Their faces were too closed to each other and Seyoon’s face turned from a shade of light pink to rose.

“Yah, you are the same with Chanyeol. No, I’m alright. I just…I think I ate a lot of Kyungsoo’s spaghetti. That’s all,” she said with her voice shaking.

“I never thought it has that kind of effect.”

“So, I think I should go to my room now. I still have some assignments to do that I wasn’t able to do yesterday. See you,” Seyoon quickly stood up and walked briskly to her room.

But even before she grabbed the doorknob of her room door, Kai stopped her and spun her around to face him. The next thing Seyoon felt was Kai’s arms closing her into a tight embrace, her face buried on the crook of his neck.

“If I remembered correctly, I wasn’t able to join your group hug that last time. I think I deserve one right now,” he said to her. If only she could melt in Kai’s embrace, she would. If only she could hug him back tightly, she would. If only she could give him a kiss on the cheek, she was more than willing she could. But she couldn’t do it, not in front of Kai. So on that moment, she just gave Kai a simple friendly hug before she pulled herself away from him. But when she tried to, Kai’s embraced became tighter.

 

~*~

_"Seyoon, would it be selfish of me if I ask you to forget about Kai and your feelings for him?”_

_This time, the smile on Luhan’s face faded and was replaced with a serious look. Seyoon thought for a second before she met Luhan’s eyes again._

_She looked at him straight in the eyes and she wanted to sound as sincere and as honest as possible. "I'm sorry Luhan. I couldn't do what you're asking me to. Yes, it is true that I like Kai. In fact, I think this is not a like anymore but more than that. And even though I already knew his relationship with Krystal, I think my feeling haven't changed. I like him ever since we were in middle school and my feelings remains the same until now. I am sorry if I am saying all of these things to you right now. I never meant to deceive you or-"_

_"It's alright. You don't have to apologize. It's my fault anyway. I've already seen it but I just couldn't accept the fact that you like him or love him." Luhan heaved a deep sigh as he stood up._

_"Luhan..."_

_"Unfortunately, Luhan doesn't accept being dumped. So, Seyoon, I am sorry but I have to dump you," Luhan said without looking at her._

_"Luhan...Sorry."_

_"I'll just see you tomorrow. But..." Luhan turned his head and faced Seyoon. He placed his hands on Seyoon's shoulder. "If I were you I wouldn't let my feelings drown inside me. Even if it's not right, I think you should tell Kai about what you feel. You would just suffer if you won't let your feelings out. Besides, we wouldn't know what would happen if he finds out. Don't worry. You can still run after me but I could only offer a friend's hug," Luhan told her as he gave a delicate smile._

_"Luhan...Thank you."_

_"Can I have my friendly hug now? Someone just dumped me, I need a friend right now," he told her with the intention of teasing her but Seyoon ended up giving him a hug, a hug that Luhan knew he would treasure for a lifetime, the last hug he would receive from the girl he loves._

_'You're lucky Kai...'_

~*~

 

“Just a little longer. I still wasn’t able to thank you for everything you’ve done,” he said once again with his deep voice.

“No, it was nothing compared to what Krystal have done. Kai, can I ask you one thing?” Seyoon said as she was still captured by Kai’s embrace.

“What is it?”

“Is it true that—” Kai could feel Seyoon’s embrace became tighter. “Is it true that you accepted the marriage agreement because…be…because Krystal…to…told you so?” Kai wasn’t sure but she knew that Seyoon voice sounded as if there was a lump on her throat, as if she was holding something in, as if she was about to cry.

He tried to pull away from her embrace but she embraced him tightly.

“No, please just answer my question,” she told him.

“Seyoon, are you—”

“Is it true?” she asked again. Kai couldn’t look at her because she was embracing him tightly as if preventing him from seeing her face.

“Ye—” Kai also felt something stopping him from speaking but he still had to answer anyway as Seyoon won’t let him go if he didn’t. “Yes,” he admitted.

With that he heard Seyoon sobbed. “Alright,” she said as she pulled away from Kai but her head was lowered down and her hair was flowing in front of her, covering her face. She turned around to grab again the knob of her door. Without looking at Kai she said, “See you tomorrow. Goodnight,” before she closed her door.

Kai stood in front of her door dumbfounded. Kai didn’t know what that was all about. Kai didn’t know why Seyoon acted differently all of a sudden. Kai didn’t know why she asked that question to him and why she cried upon hearing his answers. Kai didn’t know or maybe he knew but he couldn’t and wouldn't believe it.

‘Seyoon, do you have feelings for…me?'


	55. Chapter 55

That night, he wasn’t able to sleep properly especially when his mind was occupied with thoughts of what happened between him and Seyoon. Her embrace still lingered on him and the minimal sounds of her cry still echoed inside his head. Things still weren’t clear to him. Considering the possibility that Seyoon had ‘feelings’ for him was one of the possibilities that he tried to avoid thinking of. But there was a voice inside his head telling him not to close his mind and face the ‘possible’ reality – the reality that maybe hard for him to accept. But Seyoon, for all he knew, considered him only as a friend. At least, that was what he believed all this time.

The next day wasn’t exactly the best day for Kai either. He already woke up later than he usually did and by the time he opened the door to his room, he found a note on the table that said, ‘Good morning,’ and a breakfast waiting for him. Seyoon already left without him. And what was even worse for Kai was…

“Good morning Se—” Luhan stopped and retracted his loud voice and full grin when he saw someone unexpected opening the door for him. “Where’s Seyoon?” he asked to Kai who wasn’t smiling either upon seeing him.

“She left earlier,” Kai replied casually.

“Oh, that’s bad then,” said Luhan. ‘Maybe she’s avoiding me after what happened yesterday,’ he thought.

Both of them just stood on the door without talking when Luhan decided to ask something.

“Aren’t you going to school? Since I’m already here, let’s walk together, shall we?” he asked with a grin plastered on his face in which Kai didn’t know if it was fake or not.

In the end, he had no choice but to walk with Luhan to school together. Luhan was telling him something about this project or that homework or this annoying teacher but Kai didn’t bother to butt in in Luhan’s monologue. Instead, he just let him talk and talk. After all, it seemed like Luhan was the type who wouldn’t shut up even if no one was talking to him.

“So I told Xiumin about our teacher and he told me that he isn’t that strict when it comes to their class. So I wonder why he is acting differently in our class and—”

Kai lifted his head when he heard Luhan stopped talking. He didn’t know why but maybe Luhan finally realized that the words coming out of his mouth weren’t benefiting him or Kai at all. But Kai’s conclusion changed when he saw Luhan looking at someone standing across the street. Kai looked at that person and he knew instantly that there’s no one who could stop Luhan’s talkativeness other than…

“Seyoon!” Luhan shouted.

Or so Kai thought.

“Hello!” Luhan seemed to forget Kai’s company and immediately ran towards Seyoon who was walking with Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, and Baekhyun.

“It’s too early and yet here’s Mr Loud Mouth,” Chanyeol muttered.

“What?” Luhan asked as the two exchanged glares.

“Stop that. It’s still early for you to fight,” said Seyoon.

The two just rolled their eyes and cocked their head away from each other.

“Why aren’t you in your house? I even woke up early to fetch you, my friend,” Luhan pouted.

“My friend?” Chanyeol and Baekhyun both asked.

“I went to your dorm to fetch my friends,” said Seyoon.

“Why didn’t I see you?” asked Luhan.

“Obviously because she’s avoiding your loud mouth in the morning,” Chanyeol answered, letting his tongue stuck out to mock Luhan.

“What?!” Chanyeol received a glare and a raising eyebrow from Luhan.

“You heard it,” Chanyeol replied.

“Hey stop that,” this time, it was Baekhyun who meddled between them.

“There’s nothing wrong walking with my friends once in a while,” said Seyoon. Chanyeol nodded.

“Hm, whatever,” Luhan pouted, crossing his arms. “But at least tell me. Look, instead of walking with you I walked with Kai,” said Luhan, pointing at Kai who was standing not far away from then and not totally amused by Luhan and Chanyeol’s little fights.

When Luhan pointed at Kai, Seyoon was a bit surprised. They had a little eye contact but Seyoon diverted away immediately and Kai did the same afterwards.

“Hi Kai,” Baekhyun and Kyungsoo greeted him. Baekhyun immediately went to him as he started asking him about his sickness and if he was feeling okay. The two walked ahead while the rest trailed after them.

The two groups separated as they went to their respective classrooms without Seyoon and Kai greeting each other or even looking at each other once.

\---

“I really don’t know what to put in here,” Chanyeol winced upon looking at the form in front of him.

“How about you? Do you have any university in mind?” Kyungsoo asked his seatmate Xiumin.

Xiumin nodded happily. “Yes. That’s actually the reason why we transferred here on our final year in high school. Lay, Luhan, and I passed the preliminary exams in three universities here in Korea. But we still have to take the major college entrance test to qualify.”

Chanyeol suddenly lifted himself up from his seat. “Really?!” he asked loudly. All of his classmates including the homeroom teacher looked at him.

“What is it Mr. Park? Are you having a hard time choosing your university? Please refrain from talking so you could think properly,” said their teacher.

“Yes, ma’am.” Chanyeol sunk back to his seat as he pondered over his form.

“What are you planning to get anyway?” Kyungsoo continued asking Xiumin.

“Hm. I am actually aiming for Psychology because both my parents were into that field,” Xiumin replied.

“How about you Lay? Do you already have a choice?” Seyoon asked Lay. He gave a nod and had his dimpled smile.

“I am planning to take Dance as my major course. But I am also planning to take Fine Arts as my minor course,” he replied.

“Wow! So you’re planning to take two. That’s great,” said Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol just dipped his head on his desk. ‘What? Two courses? Hmpf.’ He stretched his neck and took a peak on Sehun’s sheet.

“What?” Sehun asked him.

“I’m just looking if you already have plans,” Chanyeol mumbled.

“I’m taking Business because my parents want me to. But I will also take Dance as my minor course. They already approved my choices.”

“That’s good for you Sehun. At least, you already have your choice.”

“Of course! Sehun always gets what he wants. Ah! I really don’t know what to do,” Chanyeol whined.

“How about you Seyoon?” Sehun asked her.

“Me…oh…ahh…The truth is…” All eyes were on her, Seyoon noticed.

“Haven’t you decided yet? Or…” Kyungsoo stopped midway.

“Are you planning to study in America like Suho-sunbaenim?!” Chanyeol asked anxiously.

“Ah…It’s not that I’m planning to but I am not closing my doors to the possibilities,” Seyoon lowered her head. “But the truth really is that I still don’t know what course to get,” she added.

“Oh. I really thought you are planning to go to America,” said Chanyeol. “Don’t worry Seyoon. Let’s think things over first. I know we will eventually realize what we really wanted,” he added with a grin. Seyoon nodded with a smile.

“But whatever Seyoon’s decision is, we will always be here to support you,” said Sehun.

“Thank you. Don’t worry. I will make a decision that I think will be best for my future.”

\---

It was lunchtime when Chanyeol and Seyoon excused themselves from the rest of the group.

“Where’s Seyoon?” Luhan asked as soon as he spotted no signs of Seyoon in their lunch table.

“She said that she’ll have things to talk about with Chanyeol. I think it has something to do with their college applications,” said Kyungsoo.

“Oh, so Seyoon still doesn’t have any choice?” Luhan asked.

“Yes. They’ve been thinking hard about it,” Kyungsoo replied.

“That’s odd. I thought she’s the type to have plans readied for the future.”

“Well, that’s a different case for her especially when the arranged…” Baekhyun stopped when he realized that Xiumin and Lay still didn’t have any idea of Seyoon and Kai’s arranged marriage. “I mean when her parents already anticipated that she’ll take over their business in the future.”

Sehun and Kyungsoo nodded and they also knew another person who was also going through the same problem as Seyoon – Kai.

“How about Kai? Did you ask him about his plans?” Kyungsoo asked Baekhyun who was in the same homeroom class as Kai.

“He still doesn’t have any laid out plans yet,” Baekhyun replied.

“How about you? What are you planning to do?” Kyungsoo asked him.

“Me? I’ll take Veterinary Science as my major. Chanyeol hopes that I’ll take Music as my major since it is both our passion but I imagine myself being a veterinary someday like Changmin-hyung, my brother.”

“Maybe that’s the reason why he is also having a hard time to choose his course,” said Sehun.

“Maybe I should convince Seyoon to take the same course as I do,” said Luhan.

“Why? What are you planning to take?” Baekhyun asked him.

“Don’t mind him. He’s taking Mathematics as his major. He’s a math prodigy ever since he was a kid,” said Xiumin.

“Luhan? A math prodigy?” Baekhyun tried to control his laughter. “Besides, Seyoon is not really into Math or Science. She’s more into performing arts so don’t bother asking her.”

“Yah! Are you the second Chanyeol? The way you’re mocking is just like him.”

\---

“Why did you drag me all the way up here? I thought you said that we’re going to the library?” Chanyeol asked Seyoon when he felt the slight cold breeze upon opening the door to the rooftop.

“Sorry if I have to tell a lie just to bring you here but I have something to talk to you about.” Seyoon let her elbows rest on the railings of the rooftop as she propped her chin with her palm. Chanyeol approached her as he bended his body a little bit forward to see Seyoon’s side profile. They were both looking at the soccer players practicing on the field

“Why? Is it about the courses? I can suggest a lot for you,” Chanyeol grinned but faded seconds after seeing Seyoon still with her blank expression.

“No, it’s not about that,” she replied softly. “Chanyeol, remember what I told you two years ago?”

\---

Kai hesitated at first if he should ask Seyoon to talk with him but he knew that he would die of curiosity if he wouldn’t ask Seyoon for the answer he was looking for.

He went to the cafeteria with the hope of seeing Seyoon. Instead, he just saw the sight of his friends talking and laughing about something when Luhan noticed him.

“Kai!” Luhan shouted.

Kai wasn’t planning to disturb their lunch anymore but it was so unfortunate that Luhan noticed. He would always think if Luhan had some sort of ‘Kai radar’ or something because he would always be the one who would notice him even from afar.

He approached the table as Sehun offered an empty seat beside him. It was only then that Kai noticed that Chanyeol wasn’t there too.

\---

After talking, Chanyeol and Seyoon went down to grab something to drink from the vending machine on the school’s lobby.

“Are you sure you still don’t know the course you are getting?” Seyoon asked Chanyeol.

“Actually I do but my parents told me that I could only take Music as my course if I’ll be able to get a scholarship,” he said with eyes glinted with sadness. But knowing Chanyeol, he still had a smile plastered on his face, Seyoon could see. “Otherwise, they wanted me to take medicine like my brother Yoochun-hyung.”

“Oh…then look for a scholarship then.” Chanyeol nodded.

“How about you?” he asked.

“Hmm…The truth is I am also planning to take the same course as you do.” Chanyeol’s eyes got wider than they were originally. His heart started to pump in excitement but then he noticed a not-so-happy Seyoon. “But I only have one target school, Seoul University of Performing Arts. If I don’t pass there, I have to—”

Seyoon was cut off when they reached the lobby. They noticed a bunch of students crumpled in front of the announcement board.

They made their way to the board but Seyoon couldn’t catch a glimpse of the notice because she obviously was lacking centimeters - height wise.

But Chanyeol was blessed with an enormous height and he was proud that at least, in the height department, no one among his friends could top him or defeat him.

“Can you see it?” Seyoon asked Chanyeol.

“Ah,” his eyes squinted. “Seoul University of the Performing Arts – that’s the school you are talking about.” Seyoon nodded as she tried to stretch her neck a little upward. Chanyeol scanned his eyes on the bold letters. “Ah, Seyoon!” Chanyeol shouted with his deep voice.

“Why? why?” Seyoon looked at him in anticipation because the other’s grin was almost reaching his ears.

“They’re granting scholarships for those who wanted to take Performing Arts as their choice of course.”

“Really?!” Seyoon’s smile stretched widely.

“But…it also says that they’ll only take one scholar for each major: Music, Theater, and Dance.”

They looked at each other and there was a momentary silence.

\---

“I think you should apply Chanyeol. You needed the scholarship more than I do.”

“No, you should apply. That is your target school. Besides, you deserve the scholarship because you’re a great singer.”

“Being a great singer is not the only qualification Chanyeol and you know that. Besides, you could play all sorts of musical instruments and you’re even a member of the school orchestra. You suited the scholarship more.”

“But I say you should apply for it. I could still look for another scholarship somewhere.”

“No. Do you even know why I only targeted SUPA? Because it’s the best university for our choice course and you, you deserve to go there. I could just apply as a regular student.”

“But…”

“No buts,”

“No Seyoon. I’ll never apply because I know that SUPA’s entrance exams are only exclusive to those high schools of their choices. They don’t have any application other than this so I know you have no other chance than this.”

Seyoon stopped walking for a while. She never thought that Chanyeol was aware of that. Although she was really hoping to be admitted on that university, she knew that Chanyeol was a better candidate than her. Besides, this must be the scholarship that he was hoping for. She couldn’t take the risk of competing against her friend, especially that he was her best friend.

“No. I will never apply. You should do it.”

“No. I will never apply Seyoon.”

“What? Fine, if you don’t I won’t talk to you until you pass that application.”

Chanyeol stared at her, surprised. He knew that he and Seyoon just came from a week of no-talking and that was a hard time for him but if it would happen again, he would never know what he would do.

“Fine! If that’s what you want then don’t talk to me!” he said with words barely escaping his mouth without hurting him.

“Woah, woah. Are two fighting?” said someone approaching them.

Seyoon and Chanyeol turned their head with faces still embedded with a scowl and saw the person approaching them. Seyoon immediately lowered her head down and Chanyeol immediately placed his hand on Seyoon’s shoulder.

“Who says we’re fighting? We’re not. See, Kai,” Chanyeol told Kai when he pulled Seyoon closer.

Kai just looked at the two of them and at Seyoon who was avoiding his eye contact.

“That’s not what I saw a while ago. I saw the two of you fighting. And don’t even try making excuses Chanyeol,” Kai said to Chanyeol when he saw the other trying to open his mouth to protest. “It’s rare for you two to fight. In fact, I’ve never seen once that you two fight like that,” said Kai.

Chanyeol’s arm resting on Seyoon’s shoulder loosened. The two of them were pouting without looking at each other.

“I went to the cafeteria but you weren’t there so I thought I should look for you and here you are, only to see you fighting. What’s wrong?”

“Ah…it’s actually…ah,” Chanyeol was trying to explain.

“It’s about the scholarship,” Seyoon interrupted. This time, she already looked at Kai straight to his eyes. “There’s a notice on the announcement board about SUPA’s scholarship grant. We’re planning to apply but…”

“But there’s only one scholarship for each course,” said Kai. The two nodded. “Why don’t you just apply, the two of you, without telling who will and will not apply? If one of you really deserve that scholarship then let he/she be.”

Chanyeol heaved a deep sigh as well as Seyoon. “Kai is right. Let’s just apply both,” Chanyeol said to Seyoon. “And let’s do our best for it!” he said enthusiastically.

“I guess Chanyeol’s alright with it. How about you Seyoon?”

“Alright,” she said.

“You don’t seem sincere,” Kai said to her. Seyoon looked at him with a frown.

“Alright, I will. I am sincere Chanyeol. I will,” she said to them.

“Good. Now that the two of you are settled, can I talk to Seyoon?” said Kai. Seyoon looked at him while Chanyeol just stood there, waiting. “Just the two of us,” he said to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pouted and looked at Seyoon. “It’s okay Chanyeol. We could just talk later. See you in class,” Seyoon said to him. Without any protests, Chanyeol already left while he observed the two being left on the hallway.

‘I hope she’ll do fine,’ Chanyeol thought to himself.

\---

The two stayed in an empty classroom. Some of the students weren’t back from their lunch break so the whole hallway was quiet.

“Ah, I heard from Kyungsoo that you still don’t have a choice for your course,” Kai started talking. He was sitting on the top of the teacher’s table while Seyoon was sitting on one of the front row desks.

“Uhm…actually I am really planning to take Music,” said Seyoon.

“That’s what I thought too. It is the perfect course for you.”

“How about you? What’s your plan?” Seyoon asked him casually but still not making any eye contact.

“I am actually planning to apply for the scholarship too,” Kai said to her. “Of course, I will apply for the Dance course since that’s what I really wanted.”

“That’s good to hear. It’s the perfect course for you too,” said Seyoon. There was a silence after that which neither of them did want to break.

Kai stood up from the table and went to sit beside Seyoon. Seyoon didn’t move but she straightened her back a little and her eyes were fixed on the board in front of them.

“Seyoon about what happened—”

“If it’s about what happened last night. Don’t think too much about it. I am just…just tired maybe that day. You know, with all the boys visiting and a lot of assignments to finish,” Seyoon looked at him, trying to put up a smile on her face though she knew that Kai would know it’s fake.

Kai stayed silent for a while. “Okay then. I am just worried that you know…ah…I thought you…”

“Why? Is there any reason to cry other than the stressful day? But I’m not saying this to complain about me taking care of you while you were sick. It’s just that it was really stressful that time. In fact, I was happy that Krystal came to help me take care of you. And she did a great job – perfect to be your (wife) girlfriend. So, I guessed that’s the reason why you asked me to talk to you. Well, that’s my answer. No more, no less.”

With that, Seyoon stood up while Kai just watched her. He wanted to ask more, to find out more because he could sense the lie in Seyoon’s voice. But the other seemed not wanting to open up to him so he decided not push the topic further. If that was what Seyoon told him, he had to accept it.

“I think I have to go. See you after school,” Seyoon walked towards the door but turned around to face Kai again. “By the way, thanks for helping me solve my problems with Chanyeol. It really meant a lot. You’re…” Seyoon looked at Kai, this time with an awkward but semi-sincere smile. “You’re a great  _friend_ , Kai.”

Kai watched Seyoon as she left the room. ‘Friend…I guess it’s only  _friends_ …’ he thought.

\---

That afternoon, Krystal asked Kai to watch her play the new piece that she just learned. Normally, he would be enticed by her performance and be totally drawn into the melodies reaching his ears. But this time, he couldn’t understand why there was no effect on him in any way.

He knew that Krystal was a good piano player – she has always been. And the way she was playing right in front of his eyes, she, as always, looked beautiful with her long hair flowing with her beat. And even if Kai wasn’t an expert in playing piano, he knew that Krystal never faltered with the wrong keys. She was always right. Or other times, she could easily cover her mistakes with just a swift of adlib notes.

But this time, his mind didn’t seem to focus on her but on Seyoon. He should stop thinking of her or otherwise, he knew that Krystal would notice.

“Kai, how was it?” asked Krystal after playing.

“It was…beautiful as always,” Kai told him with a smile. It was true anyway. It was beautiful but not…heartfelt.

“Thank you. I actually composed it.”

“Really? That’s great. Wow! I never thought that you could also compose your own music. It’s great.”

Krystal smiled at him as she approached him. Kai suddenly felt her arms encircling his waist and her head falling on his shoulder. “It’s for you,” she whispered.

Kai didn’t know but his arms seemed hesitant to comply with her hug but he did it anyway. Maybe because it had been weeks or days since the last time that he and Krystal were closed like this. And recently, the only person he was as closed as this was Seyoon. And he could certainly feel a difference.

“Thank you,” he said to her.

Krystal pulled out from him and chuckled.

“What? Why are you laughing like that?” Kai asked her.

“Nothing. It’s just that you seemed speechless and the way you said ‘thank you,’ it was in a deep sexy voice. It sounds funny.”

“What? No, it’s not. I am really thankful because you composed that for me. There are no other girls who composed a song for me before. You’re the first one so I’m really thankful.”

“Well, that’s great. Because I believe that I am the only one who will do that for you. Anyway, have you heard of the SUPA scholarship grant?”

“Yes. I am planning to apply for the Dance course.”

“That’s great,” she pulled him again to another embrace. “Because I’ll be applying for the Music course. Let’s pass the scholarship together. It will be the best graduation gift for the two us.”

Kai’s eyes widened in surprised. It didn’t pass his mind of the possibility that Krystal would also apply for the scholarship though he knew that there was a great possibility. If that’s the case, Seyoon wouldn’t only compete against Chanyeol but also against Krystal. 


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Those bold lines were spoken in English by the characters in the story.

 

Things didn’t change at all when they were at home. Seyoon went back with her minimal talks and averted gazes. Even though she didn’t want to avoid Kai again, especially when the past few days drew them closer together, but this was the only way for her to suppress her feelings for Kai.

She didn’t want to commit another mistake anymore. She didn’t want to cry in front of him. She didn’t want to show her true feelings to him. Not now, and probably not forever – especially when she knew how much Kai loved Krystal that he only agreed to their marriage because Krystal told him so.

There was no way she could replace that kind of love. Kai loved Krystal more than anymore, more than her.

\---

“Is it true? Are you applying for that SUPA scholarship grant? If that’s the case then it’s already a hundred percent that you’ll get it,” Luhan assured Seyoon.

Again, she was back with the talkative brat every morning. But she would rather choose to see Luhan knocking at their door every morning than the deafening silence between her and Kai.

“How did you even know that I’m applying for the scholarship? I’ve only said it to Chanyeol and Kai so far.”

“Xiumin told me, who heard it from his PE classmate, who heard it from his science classmate, who heard it from Baekhyun.”

“What? Am I even worth to be the topic of your conversation? And why did they have to pass that information. It is not as if I knew Xiumin’s PE classmate or their science classmate.”

“Of course you knew them. Xiumin’s PE classmate was Lay. And Lay’s science classmate was Kyungsoo. They’re all your friends. I just made the story longer so it would be interesting.”

Seyoon looked at Luhan. “No, you didn’t make it interesting. Instead, you just wasted your time, my time, and your saliva. When will you lessen your talkativeness?”

“I am just being talkative because I noticed how quiet you were in the past three days. Is there something wrong? I am your friend now, remember?”

“Hm,” Seyoon stopped walking for a while. “No, never mind,” and started walking again.

“What? At least say something to me if you have a problem or anything. I could give pretty decent advice too, you know.” Luhan scowled when Seyoon continued walking without talking.

It was only when they were across the street from the entrance gate that Seyoon stopped and looked at Luhan.

“Luhan…” He looked at Seyoon whose eyes were fixed on the swarming school population at the entrance gate. “How are you able to move on to the fact that there is no possible way that I’ll like you back? I mean, how did you accept it?”

Luhan knew exactly what that question was all about. It was a disguise to seek for answers to her problem. Luhan knew that it was about Kai. And when Kai walked towards the entrance gate and was greeted by Krystal casually, Luhan could see the change in Seyoon’s eyes.

“Hm, let’s just say that I haven’t moved on yet,” he answered. Seyoon looked at him as he continued. “Although you’ve said it to me and I could clearly see that you really like someone else, there will always be this one percent—”

“One percent?”

“One-percent of hope that I left for myself to hang onto. At least on that one-percent, I don’t have to bang my head on the wall or sob in the corner.” Though the truth was he really cried the whole night after finding out that Seyoon liked Kai.

“That one-percent could at least make me the enthusiastic person that I am now. I am not saying that I’m fooling myself to believe that you’ll still like me but it’s more of a hope. And whether or not it will come true, at least, I didn’t close my mind of the possibilities.”

“Hm,” Seyoon was taken aback a bit by Luhan’s words. “I never knew that once in a while something brilliant would come out from the mouth of yours.”

“Of course or else I won’t be labeled as Mr. Romantic for no reason.”

“Mr—” Seyoon started chuckling. “Mr. Romantic? What?” Seyoon continued to laugh in which Luhan find it gratifying to watch.

Maybe it was better that they became friends like this. He found their distance becoming closer and more comfortable. But Luhan was still hurt and he didn’t want Seyoon to know that because he knew she had been going through the same situation as him. If only Luhan could hit Kai’s head for him to realize what he had been losing, he would. But Luhan wasn’t that capable of doing that especially when he knew that Kai was committed to someone else. All he had to do was to stay beside Seyoon to give her company.

\---

“So, you’re applying for the SUPA scholarship?” Xiumin asked Chanyeol in which Chanyeol affirmed enthusiastically.

“Yes. Seyoon and I will both apply for the scholarship.”

“That’s great. I heard that the audition will be a month from now. You should prepare hard for it,” added Xiumin.

“I don’t think so,” said Sehun as he, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, and Seyoon just came back from being called to the principal’s office.

“Where have you been?” asked Luhan.

“To the student council meeting. And like Sehun said, we may not be able to prepare for the audition that well,” said Seyoon.

“Why?” asked Chanyeol.

“The school festival will be held two weeks from now and our section and Luhan’s section are asked to produce a play as the final presentation,” said Kyungsoo.

“We will be combined with Luhan’s section? That’s…”

“What?” Luhan asked Chanyeol.

“Don’t forget that Kai and I were on the same section as Luhan,” said Baekhyun.

“What I’m supposed to say is that it’s interesting,” Chanyeol continued.

“It is because they’re hoping for a huge production since it will also be the school’s 25th foundation anniversary.”

“They’ve even asking us to hire a professional to direct the play. I mean, how are we able to do that? We’re merely students. We can’t afford to hire one,” said Baekhyun.

“Don’t worry. We’ll find a solution for that,” said Sehun.

“They’re really into it. If I remember correctly, the last time I joined a play was when I was still in elementary school,” said Xiumin.

“Well, speaking of plays, I am a so-called veteran. I’ve played all sorts of roles like Romeo, Hamlet, Tony (West Side Story), and Juliet,” boasted Luhan.

Upon hearing ‘Juliet,’ Seyoon chuckled a little.

“You played a female role?” Chanyeol asked while trying to restrain his laughter.

“Why? I just did it be-because of my looks. But I will forever be manly than yours Park!”

“I could just imagine Luhan wearing a gown,” said Chanyeol and the rest started laughing including Sehun and Lau who only started smiling but couldn’t contain their laughter eventually.

“Why? At least I have some theater experience. I am sure you weren’t able to play that much role in your life Chanyeol. When was the last time you were casted on a play? Well, I don’t think you were casted for the main role ever,” Luhan scoffed.

Everyone stopped laughing except Xiumin and Lay. They only noticed seconds after that everyone of Chanyeol’s side became quiet.

“Chanyeol was casted for the main role before,” Baekhyun started. Chanyeol looked at him as he was hiding his cheeks tinted light pink. Luhan noticed it and the way Chanyeol started acting awkward and uneasy.

“Why are you acting like that?” Luhan asked him. “Is it because it was a female role or is it because you ruined the play because of your awkward acting?”

“If I were you, you wouldn’t dare to know. You’ll just regret asking,” said Sehun.

Luhan looked at him, confused. “Why? Is it worth beating my achievements?”

“Chanyeol was casted as a prince in the play we presented during the last year of middle school,” said Kyungsoo.

“And he acted brilliantly especially that kissing scene which I think was Chanyeol’s first,” said Baekhyun in which he received an elbow attack near his ribcage that caused Baekhyun to wince in pain.

“What are you saying? It’s not true Seyoon. Don’t believe him.”

Luhan looked more confused as ever. “Why do you have to say that to Seyoon? As if she cares if it was your first or not,” he said to Chanyeol, snorting.

“Of course she would becau—” This time, Chanyeol tried to shove a whole kimbap roll to his mouth and forced him to eat it all.

“Why?” Luhan looked at Seyoon.

Seyoon was supposed to answer when Baekhyun started talking again after swallowing the the kimbap. “Because she played to role of the princess,” he said.

If that was the case then…

“Chanyeol had already kissed Seyoon?” Luhan asked rather loudly.

\---

“How did it happen? Was it gentle or rough? Did you practice it beforehand? If yes, how many times? How many kissing scenes do you have?”

Seyoon was on her way to put back some things in her locker and Luhan volunteered to come with her. If only she knew that he would ask endless questions to her about their kissing scene, she shouldn’t agree to him in the first place. He sounded as if he was his brother or something.

Seyoon slammed the locker door which startled Luhan and had him stopped talking.

“Look. It was just a simple one-time kiss. Besides, the audiences were mostly middle schoolers or younger so it was pretty wholesome. So if I were you, stop asking me about it.”

“One more question,” Luhan raised his hand as if participating in a class recitation.

Seyoon looked at him with a frown. “What?”

“Was it your first kiss?”

Luhan saw how Seyoon’s eyes stretched wider and she shifted her head so Luhan wouldn’t see her face.

“It’s none of your business, Luhan.” Seyoon walked briskly away from Luhan.

“You’re avoiding it so it means that it’s true,” Luhan trailed after her. “Seyoon~” he whined.

\---

Luhan went back to their classroom scowling without getting the answer to his question.

“Sehun warned you,” Baekhyun said to him. “You should’ve just stopped teasing Chanyeol but you never did. Look at you now.”

Luhan glared at him. “It’s not my fault. Besides, who would’ve thought that that elfish giraffe and Seyoon—”

“Why? What about Seyoon and Chanyeol?” Kai asked Baekhyun because he couldn’t help not to hear their conversation.

“Remember that play we had in middle school, the one where Chanyeol got the main role? Apparently, Luhan was too curious who was the princess kissed by Chanyeol. Now, I believe you regret that you asked for it,” Baekhyun said to Luhan.

“Well, I don’t really care not until I found out that Park Chanyeol was Seyoon’s first kiss and—”

“What? Who told you that?” Kai asked wide-eyed.

“No one. I just assumed. Besides, she never answered when I asked her.”

“You asked her about her first kiss? That’s too personal. You should’ve just shut your mouth. Whether it was Seyoon’s first or not, you don’t have to dig deeper to her personal life,” said Baekhyun.

Luhan pouted and went back to face the board. Meanwhile, Baekhyun just shrugged and went to arrange his books under his desks and as for Kai, he was staring blankly with his mind wandering somewhere.

 

~*~

_“I heard that Jinri of Class 2 will play the role of Snow White,” said Kyungsoo._

_“Woah. It’s not surprising especially when we all know that she has porcelain skin that everyone envies of,” said Seyoon._

_“But I really thought it would be Sehun. His skin is fairer and—”_

_“Stop it Baekhyun. There’s no way that I’ll play a female role.”_

_They were having their lunch in the cafeteria when Kai noticed that Chanyeol was poking Seyoon’s cheek._

_“What are you doing?” Kai asked him with a frown._

_“Nothing. I just thought that Seyoon could play the role too. Her skin is fair and soft too. Look,” Chanyeol began poking Seyoon’s cheek again._

_“Stop it Chanyeol. There’s no way I’ll get that role. Jinri is taller, more beautiful, and more experienced when it comes to theater plays compare to me. She’s the president of the drama club. Besides, I might twist my tongue while saying some lines.”_

_“But your Hangul is better now unlike Sehun’s lisp—”_

_“What did you say?”_

_Baekhyun received a threatening glare from Sehun and he knew how scary Sehun’s angry mode was. He immediately apologized and went back to his plate._

_“Hey! Hey! Look what we have here. My favorite students!”_

_All of them lifted their heads to see their English teacher slash Drama club adviser, Mr. Kim. The so-called ‘hot’ teacher for one, he was the youngest teacher; two, he possessed that body that they could only see on some fashion magazine or fashion models; three, he was so funky that every student was almost close to him. Of course, everyone liked him except Chanyeol who thought that the teacher’s presence was too distracting and that all girls in his class (except Seyoon) tried to get their teacher’s attention to teach them English. Chanyeol always wanted to ask him for help but he never had the chance._

_“Jaejoong-hyung…”_

_“I told you Sehun not to call me by my name when we are in school.”_

_But Chanyeol couldn’t tell anybody of how he hated Mr. Kim especially because he was Sehun’s cousin._

_“Anyway, I just dropped by to tell you that we’ve already chosen who will play the prince? Do you want to guess it?” All of them shook their heads. “Alright, it’s none other than Mr. Park!” Jaejoong clapped all by himself while the rest were just jaw-dropped._

_“What? Why? I auditioned for the role of the henchman. I didn’t—”_

_“Well, you see Chanyeol, we need someone taller to play the role of the prince. If we will get someone like, let’s say, Mr. Do here…” Kyungsoo looked at him with his wide glaring eyes. “Or Mr. Byun…” Baekhyun just shrugged his shoulder. “Then the others who will play the role of the dwarfs will be just the same height as the prince.”_

_Baekhyun and Kyungsoo just held their fists under the table._

_“Don’t mind him,” Sehun whispered._

_“So, am I only casted because of my height?”_

_“Well, it’s ninety-percent true but I also like the depth of your voice, that’s why. And other thing,” Mr. Kim looked at Seyoon and smiled in which she just stare confusedly._

_“Ms. Jin, you will play the role of Snow White if you don’t mind.” Everyone stared at him wide-eyed especially Chanyeol and Kai whose mouths were gaping. “Jinri from Class 2 is suffering from sore throat and I don’t think she could make it to the practice and—”_

_“But why me? I didn’t even audition for the role.”_

_“Well, it’s because I heard that you can sing. There will be some musical parts in the play and we want someone whose voice will touch the hearts of the audience.” Mr. Kim was saying it dramatically as if he was immersed in his own theatrical world._

_“And Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, you two will be part of the seven dwarfs. I’ll still look for the other five so ciao! And no protests!”_

_With that, Mr. Kim trailed off leaving the rests in the table speechless._

_“I think I just officially add Mr. Kim to my hate list,” said Baekhyun. Kyungsoo sympathized with him._

_As for Chanyeol, ‘Maybe there’s a good side to Mr. Kim after all,’ he thought while happily digging his food._

\---

_It’s been a week since they started practicing but Seyoon and Chanyeol still couldn’t go on with the scene where Chanyeol needed to kiss the princess to wake her up._

_They had been staying overtime just to practice and Kai made sure that he was there to wait for Seyoon. He never wanted something bad to happen to her again if she would go home all by herself._

_“So how was it?”_

_“We’re progressing except for the kissing scene. I don’t think we can do it,” Seyoon said to Kai._

_Chanyeol thought so too. Even though there was something on the scene that he anticipated for but he also thought that he couldn’t go on with it. Each time she looked at Seyoon, his heart fluttered rapidly and with that, he couldn’t look at her in the eyes (even though the scene required her to close her eyes)._

_“Is it really that awkward? You’re friends anyway. I don’t see anything hard about that,” said Kai._

_Seyoon and Chanyeol glared at him. If only Kai knew how hard it was and if only he was put into the same shoes as they were then maybe he would realize that it’s not easy at all._

_“Don’t you know how extremely awkward it was? Even though I closed my eyes, my face automatically cringed with the thought that Chanyeol’s lips is getting nearer. Even though we’re friends, it still feels a little awkward.”_

_Chanyeol nodded at Seyoon’s remark. “You’ll never understand Kai because you’re not in the same place as we are.”_

_“Then do you want to quit? I’ll take over your role,” Kai teased Chanyeol._

_“What? No way! I-I’ll do my best. Besides, you’re not as tall I am,” Chanyeol snorted._

_“Okay. I just thought that maybe I’ll do a better job,” said Kai in which Seyoon felt her heart beating rapidly in an instant._

_‘What is he saying?’ she thought._

\---

_“Still getting that hang of it?” Kai asked Seyoon._

_The two decided to stroll along the flower field by themselves while their parents prepare their lunch. It had been a month since the last time that their family decided to have a weekend getaway together._

_“Yes, still getting the hang of it. I’ve never acted to any plays before. This is really something new. Have you been to one?”_

_“Me? Of course especially because I have some background in ballet and jazz, I almost got the role of jester or knight. If I remember when I was young, I used to play the role of a ballerina.”_

_“You mean a female role?” Seyoon began to chuckle as she lied on the field surrounded with golden flowers. The weather is fine to their senses and the sun gave just enough to warm. Kai sat beside her._

_“What’s so funny about it? I looked pretty when I was a kid, that’s why. Besides, like I told Chanyeol, if I will play the role of the prince, I think I’ll do better than him,” he said._

_Seyoon looked at Kai. She could only see a bit of his face but the rests appeared like a silhouette to her because the sun was only illuminating his back._

_“Really? How about recite some lines? Chanyeol is pretty good in memorizing. And his deep voice matched his lines.”_

_“Alright.”_

_“Snow White they say_

_Is purer than an evening star_

_Her smile warms all from near and far_

_Hair so black and lips so red”_

_Seyoon look at Kai, astonished. The words flowing freely from his lips. His eyes closed, feeling every piece of it. He was indeed great, Seyoon thought. This was a side of Kai she had never seen before._

_“And there she was in clearing light_

_Her smile shown, her eyes were bright_

_As pure as pure as a gentle stream_

_No hint of bad, no stroke of mean.”_

_“How did you—” Seyoon was supposed to ask her how did he knew all of it but Kai silenced her._

_“Ssh...How about closing your eyes so you could feel it?” He said to her in which Seyoon complied. Maybe she could feel it better when her eyes were closed though he just wanted to look at Kai’s face, kissed by the sun._

_“And years they passed until one day_

_She’d be twenty-one or so…all say_

_And on that day, a prince so bold_

_Who heard the tale that many told_

_And rode his horse into the clear_

_And lifted the glass then pressed her near”_

_Seyoon could sense Kai’s voice getting louder or nearer…_

_“For he was great and magic, too_

_And in his heart he always knew_

_That he would find her on that day_

_And kissed the lips_

_Swept death away…”_

_After that, Seyoon knew how first kiss tasted like – it was all honey and succulently sweet, scents of flowers, light as golden flair of the sun, and soft…Because when she opened her eyes, she was met with closed crescents of Kai’s. Their faces so closed together. And their lips interlocked._

_It was only seconds after (though for Seyoon it happened slowly and gently and as if it was minutes or hours) when Kai opened his eyes and immediately pulled from the kiss._

_Seyoon got herself up from lying down, sitting beside Kai, wide-eyed._

_“Sorry…I – I just got carried away. I’m really sorry.”_

_“Wha-what?” Seyoon asked._

_“Just think of it as a rehearsal for the kissing scene you’ll have. And you don’t have to be anxious when Chanyeol kisses you. Just, just think of it as a friendly kiss. Like – like right now,” said Kai, his voice cracking in every word._

_“A friendly kiss?”_

_Kai nodded. “Right. Oh, I think my I just heard my stomach grumble. I’ll go ahead. I’m hungry.” Kai stood up immediately and ran._

_“What? Wait for me, Kai,” she ran after him. “Wait! Don’t leave me here walking while you take the bike.”_

_Kai turned around and smiled at her._

_“I won’t leave you, my princess,” he teased._

_He rode the bike but Seyoon was frozen in place. She didn’t know how he would hold to Kai while riding the bike because now her pulsing beat was so visible. She only hoped that it won’t bring red tint on her cheeks._

_‘A friendly kiss. It’s just a friendly kiss, Seyoon. Don’t think much about it,’ she thought._

_But it was her first kiss..._

~*~

 

“It’s not a big deal okay,” Baekhyun said to Luhan for the umpteenth time. He still couldn’t let go of thinking about Chanyeol and Seyoon’s kissing scene. And he felt like the one-percent he had chosen to hold onto was further broken in half.

“But…”

“It’s your fault Baekhyun. You shouldn’t tell him about it in the first place,” Kyungsoo told him.

“Stop it guys. It’s a friendly kiss okay. And it’s a play, just a play. A role, just a role that we need to fulfill,” said Seyoon. Chanyeol nodded while walking behind her.

“Move on Luhan,” Xiumin tapped him from behind.

“So, what’s the play that we’re going to present?” Lay asked Sehun.

“It’s ‘Seoul Beat,’ the unrated high school slash Korean modern adaptation of Romeo and Juliet. And it will be more like a musical slash dance play,” said Kyungsoo.

“You should audition for the main role Lay since you’re a good dancer,” said Seyoon.

“I am a good dancer too. I’ll audition for the main role if Seyoon will audition for the female lead,” said Luhan.

Seyoon and Sehun swayed their hands. “Unfortunately, student council members are not part of the casts since we’re assigned for the production and we’re also busy managing the other years’ presentations and booths. So it’s unfortunate for you Luhan,” said Baekhyun.

When they reached the entrance gate, they noticed some the female students swarming around a black car parked in front of their school. All of them were whispering something to each other, the others were giggling. And some were taking pictures.

“Is there a celebrity here or something?” asked Xiumin.

“Looked, that’s your fanclub president. I think she already ditched you,” said Chanyeol when he saw Jieun from the crowd.

“What?” Luhan extended her neck. “No way. Who could beat someone as good-looking and as talented as I do?”

“Don’t be cocky Luhan,” Baekhyun said to him.

When they went out to see what the commotion was all about, there was a guy waiting in front of the car as he looked at his phone. He just nodded modestly to the girls talking to him but his face seemed scarily emotionless. He looked at his watch before he lifted his head. His emotion eventually changed upon seeing the person he was looking for.

**“Princess!”** his voice sounded deep but loud enough to be heard by the person he was talking to.

**“Princess?”** Seyoon knew that voice perfectly well. She turned around to see a figure walking towards her, his eyebrows furrowed permanently but there was a smile tugged on his face.

**“Long time no see princess,”** he said to Seyoon in which her friends were all taken aback.

“Look he’s taller than Chanyeol,” said Xiumin.

“And definitely more good-looking than Luhan,” said Chanyeol.

“Shut up Park!”

The tall guy looked at them briefly before going back to Seyoon. “I’m looking for you.”

“Did he just speak English?” asked Baekhyun.

**“What are you doing here, Kris?”**

\---

Kai never thought that the images of his first kiss would come to him. It was that moment that he would never forget especially when he could still feel it and the images in his mind was vivid, almost tangible to his senses.

He didn't also know why did he do that - why did he kiss Seyoon who was innocently lying on the ground beside him. But he knew how beautiful she looked like especially when she closed her eyes, the sunlight illuminating her fair alabaster skin. She really looked like the 'Snow White' that he was talking about, only that time, she was real, she was Seyoon.

And as Kai recited the lines, his head were obliviously enticed by her, slowly drawing him closer. Maybe it was because of her looks, or the serenity of the scene where she was encircled by the golden rape flowers. She was beautiful that time, Kai thought. And he never regretted kissing Seyoon that time.

Never regretted having her as his first kiss.

And when Kai was in front of the apartment building, still thinking of that memory, he never thought that he would see Seyoon. But this time, she was in the arms of someone unknown, and their heads leaning closer to each other as if they were...

"Kissing?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't write the poem. It's [here](www.fantasypoetrybyjongutmacher.com/snow-white-the-poem/).


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Same thing, bold lines were spoken in English by the characters.

It didn’t take long before Kai noticed that it was Seyoon who was standing exactly twenty feet away from him. It didn’t take long before he noticed the unfamiliar guy talking to her and a few minutes later, the guy was leaning closer to her but she didn’t move back a little. It didn’t take long before he noticed as if the two of them were kissing. And when the guy pulled back, it didn’t take seconds before Kai noticed the smile formed on Seyoon’s face.

A minute after, Seyoon waved goodbye to the man and entered the building. The guy was on his way to the parking lot when the two of them bumped to each other. The taller of the two bowed his head to apologize then gave Kai a soft smile before leaving.

It gave Kai time to catch a glimpse of his face and he immediately concluded that he didn’t like the aura he’s giving to him.

\---

**“Do you want to come in?”** Seyoon asked upon reaching the entrance door of the apartment building.

**“Nah. I just came here to send you home and—”**

Seyoon suddenly felt Kris pulling her into a tight hug. And because Kris had an inhumane gift of height compared to the average human height that she had, her head was almost buried on his chest.

**“I can’t…breathe,”** she said, words struggling to come out of her squeezed body.

**“Oh, my bad. But that hug is not even worth those five years that we didn’t see each other,”** Kris said to him.

**“But it’s enough to kill me. Besides, we always chat online. I don’t see why you miss me so much,”** Seyoon pouted.

**“Oh, you’re still as cute as ever,”** he said while giving Seyoon pinches on her cheeks. **“And you know that online communication is not enough.”**

**“Stop that,”** she said while trying to get away from Kris’ squeeze. **“We’re not kids anymore, Kris.”**

**“Oh my god! You’re really a grown up now. You’re not the Seyoon I used to know. You’re not my princess anymore.”**

**“What are you talking about? I’m still the Seyoon you used to know, only wiser.”**

**“Well, I still couldn’t get over that short hair of yours. I never thought that you’d really look different personally. You’re really a grown up now.”**

**“Oh really?”** she asked which Kris replied with a nod. **“But you still don’t answer my question. Why are you here in Korea?”**

**“Uhm, didn’t I tell you that I miss you? Well, that’s a good reason to be here. You just don’t know how messed up my love life was ever since you left.”**

**“Really? I had that great impact to you?”**

**“Of course! After all, you’re the only woman in my life, well, aside from my mom of course. But seriously, you’re my one and only princess. But you left so my life’s a little bit messed up.”**

**“Oh Kris, stop it. Stop joking around. I know you have something to do here, that’s why. We’re not close for nothing.”**

**“Okay, you got me. Well, I am here to attend some university lectures. I need inspiration for my undergraduate thesis, you see. So I am here as a research exchange student. But that’s just a part of my reason. Of course, half or more than half of my reason is you. I wanted to see you so bad,”** Kris said to her while giving her another tight hug which the other complained for being too tight and suffocating.

**“Alright, alright. If you really miss me then fine but stop killing me. I don’t want to die in the hands of the almighty Kris Wu.”**

Kris let out a chuckle. **“Right. I won’t kill you alright because if I do, your brother would be the one killing me. I might end up as discarded bones or worse, ashes.”**

**“Eew, my brother is not that brutal. I am sure he’ll just kill you silently.”**

**“Haha. But seriously, it’s nice seeing you again,”** Kris said to her as he leaned for a kiss on her cheek which Seyoon accepted. Five years of their separation and surely they had missed each other.

**“It’s nice seeing you too,”** she replied with a smile.

**“Well, I gotta go. I still have to meet this friend whom I met in New York. I promised to him that we’ll meet if I get here. I have to go princess.”**

**“Bye Kris.”**

Kris waited for Seyoon to enter the building before going. And as he went to his car, he noticed a student with the same uniform as Seyoon and her friends.

‘Must be from the same school,’ he thought. The student accidentally bumped onto him but he initialized the apology. He noticed how the student scanned him from head to toe and as their eyes met, the student’s eyes were nothing but keen and intimidating.

‘Did I just do something to make him mad at me like that?’ He shrugged of the idea as went straight to his car. But one thing he was sure of was he would surely see that student again. And maybe another clash would happen, a bigger clash.

\---

“That English-speaking but Asian-looking man we met yesterday, who do you think is he?” Luhan asked the person walking beside him.

“I don’t know but I definitely don’t like him,” said Chanyeol.

“Me too,” Luhan nodded affirmatively.

Somehow, the two just bumped to each other early in the morning when Chanyeol decided to go to Seyoon’s house and so was Luhan. And even though they were heads of the opposite poles, they had managed to walk peacefully without getting into trouble. It was all because they were talking about the stranger from yesterday and how much they hated him even without knowing who he was.

“Where’s Seyoon?” they both asked when they saw Kai opening the door for them, his face showed a bit of surprise.

“She’s not here. She left early.”

“Oh my goodness! Really?” Luhan asked loudly which irritated both Kai and Seyoon.

“Do you think that English-speaking guy fetched her?” Chanyeol asked Luhan.

“English-speaking guy?” Kai asked because he wasn’t there when the stranger fetched Seyoon from school yesterday.

“You know, tall, good-looking, celebrity-like,” Luhan elaborated.

‘Must be the guy from yesterday,’ Kai thought.

“Yeah, the one who fetched her was definitely tall and good-looking but I think his name was Sehun and I don’t know if he speaks English or not,” Kai teased.

“Sehun? But it’s too early and why?” Chanyeol asked.

“I think they have an early meeting of some sort and it’s not early anymore.”

“Oh! That must be the reason why Baekhyun was not on his bed when I woke up. And Kyungsoo was not in his room either,” said Chanyeol.

“So it’s not the English-speaking guy. Thank goodness,” Luhan sighed.

“Who’s that English-speaking guy?” Kai asked but he regretted later on as the two started talking about him and how he was hot, how he owned a black sports car, how a lot of girls were swooned by his charms including Luhan’s fanclub president.

Kai wished that he didn’t ask them a question and learned not to do it again in the future because now, he just realized that he had just beein with the company of the worlds’ top two most talkative person in the planet.

But one thing was sure for Kai – all three of them hated that stranger.

\---

“I asked Jaejoong-hyung if he could help us with our play,” said Sehun.

“Really? Thank goodness. What does he says?” Baekhyun asked enthusiastically.

“I thought Mr. Kim was out of your favorite teachers’ list? Why do you seem enthusiastic about it?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Who cares? We only have two weeks Kyung. It’s either we asked for Mr. Kim’s help or wait for a miracle to happen. So what does he says?”

“Unfortunately, he’s reluctant to help because he’s also busy with his middle school students.”

Their faces which were full of excitement a while ago suddenly turned sad upon hearing the bad news. Now, they knew they couldn’t pull off a good presentation without their teacher’s help.

“He’s officially permanent on my not-so-loved teacher’s list,” Baekhyun claimed.

“Who’s part of your not-so-loved teacher’s list Mr Byun?” asked Mr. Kim who suddenly burst the door open, surprising everyone inside the student council room (well, it was just the four of them anyway).

“Mr. Kim, annyeonghaseyo!” all of them shouted in unison while bowing to their former teacher.

“How’s my former students? Look at you now. You’re all grown-up now except of course, Mr. Byun and Mr. Do.”

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo glared at him especially Kyungsoo whose glare was something along borderline creepy.

“Of course, I am joking. Come on guys,” Mr. Kim nudged them.

“What are you doing here hyung? I thought you’re not going to help us,” asked Sehun.

“You know how much you’re important to me. You’re my favorite students. How can I stand not helping you?”

“Are you going to direct the play?” asked Seyoon.

“Not really. I still have to direct the play of my middle school students. But!”

All looked him but not with amused faces.

“Come on cheer up guys. I’ve talk to the principal and since he is really hoping for a grand production, you are given the permission to be excused to all of your classes for two weeks to focus on this play!” Mr. Kim looked at them who seemed not shock by his news.

“Why? Aren’t you happy?”

“Even if we’re excused for two weeks, we will not make it if no one will assist us.”

“Don’t worry about that. I know you can do it. Oh, before I go, I’ve already excused sections 3-A and 3-B from your afternoon classes today because we will have our auditions later. See you!” said Mr. Kim before dashing off without hearing any of the complaints of the student council.

“What?!? Audition?!” Baekhyun exclaimed. Sehun and Seyoon just shrugged while Kyungsoo had his owl-eyed look.

\---

“So it means that we will not have our afternoon classes?” asked Xiumin.

“No afternoon classes?” Luhan asked happily.

“Are you sure?” Chanyeol added.

“Real—” Lay was supposed to ask but he was cut off.

“Okay stop. You don’t have to ask the same question over and over again. Yes, we will not have our afternoon class today because we will hold the audition for the roles later in the school theater. So if I were you, you should prepare yourself for your targeted roles,” said Seyoon.

“Great. Just great,” said Lay.

“Why?”

“He’s quite excited today because he’s audition for one of the two main male leads.”

“Really? That’s great. I hope you’ll be accepted,” Seyoon said to him.

“Wait! I am also audition for one of main leads. But not the one that Lay will audition for,” said Luhan.

“Good luck then,” Seyoon said rather coldly.

“What? That’s it? No word of encouragement.”

“By the way Seyoon, are we really continuing without someone helping us? I don’t think we can do it on our own,” said Kyungsoo who had an extremely worried expression on his face.

“Why are you so worried? You guys are great. I’m sure you can do it,” said Xiumin.

“Who wouldn’t be worried? The student council is assigned for the whole school festival, not only this play. We still have to give approvals to the rest of the presentations planned for the festival,” said Baekhyun.

“I didn’t know it is such a hard job,” said Luhan.

“It is. And if we still don’t have someone to help us direct the play, I don’t think we can make it,” said Kyungsoo.

 “Good afternoon students. This is Sehun, your student council president, speaking,” they heard Sehun’s voice from the school radio.

“Wow, he doesn’t have a lisp anymore,” said Baekhyun.

“Sshh…” said Seyoon.

“I just want to announce that all students of section 3-A and 3-B are excused from their afternoon classes but are required to attend the audition later in the school theater. Please bring the script of the play we di(th)ributed,” he coughed before continuing, “distributed yesterday.”

“There it is. He still has some (lisp) left,” said Baekhyun.

“Stop it Baekhyun.”

“Sorry.”

“There will be two experts that will evaluate the auditions so please be prepared.”

“Two?” asked Kyungsoo.

“Why? Aren’t you guys the one holding the audition? So you don’t know who will be there?” asked Chanyeol.

“Mr. Kim from the middle school drama club will be there but I don’t know the other one,” said Seyoon.

“That’s it from your president, Oh Sehun, (th)igning off…hm…I mean, signing off.”

\---

The school theater was already packed with students from both sections. There was a table in front of the stage and two seats were allotted for the evaluators.

Seyoon could see Kai sitting beside Chanyeol on his left, and Krystal on his right. The two seemed talking about something and both of them were laughing including Chanyeol. Seyoon heaved a sigh. She hadn’t talk to Kai that much in the past few days. She was glad that she was busy with her student council duties lately. That was enough reason for her to avoid him, for now.

“Hey Sehun,” she asked Sehun who happened to pass by her.

“How’s my radio broadcast? Is my lisp that obvious?” he asked consciously.

Seyoon chuckled. “No. Don’t worry. I think you’ve only had two mistakes but that’s okay. Anyway, who’s the other one attending the audition. I don’t remember Mr. Kim saying that he’s coming with someone.”

“I don’t know either but Jaejoong-hyung texted me and said that he’ll bring someone. I just hope it is someone reliable.”

“Good afternoon students,” they heard a voice when Mr. Kim suddenly appeared on the stage. “Hello! I’m Mr. Kim. I am a teacher in the middle school level and I’m also the adviser of the drama club. Some of you may have known me especially those who studied here since middle school. I’ll be evaluating the audition for today.”

“He doesn’t look like a teacher,” Krystal whispered to Kai.

“He is. He’s just younger compared to the other teachers here. Besides, he’s doing some body maintenance to have that fit body,” said Chanyeol who seemed to hear what she said.

“And I came with someone whom I know will greatly help you for this play. He’s younger than me but he has great potentials and skills. I am glad to introduce to you, Mr. Wu!”

All of them stared at the tall figure entering the stage. Kai looked at the seemingly familiar man. Chanyeol and Luhan stared at him wide-eyed. Xiumin and Lay, who were busy looking at the script, were tapped on the shoulder by Baekhyun. And Seyoon, who was seating with Kyungsoo and Sehun far from the rests while looking at their to-do lists, suddenly turned her head to the front.

“Mr. Wu?” she asked.

“Ahh, the English-speaking guy!” said Chanyeol.

“English-speaking?” Krystal asked.

Kai looked at the man once again. “English…that’s—”

“Okay, he will not introduce himself for now because we don’t have enough time to hold the audition for his 23 roles so we have to get going. Let’s go Mr. Wu,” said Mr. Kim.

“What is he doing here?” Seyoon asked. Sehun and Kyungsoo looked at her.

“He’s the guy who fetched you yesterday, right?” Sehun asked. Seyoon just nodded obliviously to his question as her eyes were fixed on Kris who was sitting beside Mr. Kim.

But even before Kris took his seat, he saw Seyoon looking at him so he gave her a wink as a greeting.

“Why?” she mumbled.

\---

All were nervous for the audition especially those who were aiming for the three lead roles, one female and two male. Kai, Lay, and Luhan auditioned for the two male lead roles. Surprisingly, Krystal auditioned for the female role.

But another factor that made the students nervous was the addition of the mysterious evaluator, Mr. Wu. Neither he was smiling nor showing any signs of emotion throughout the audition. He was just staring at them, looked at their profiles, they he would jot down some notes on the script but he wouldn’t say anything. On the contrary, Mr. Kim was the talkative one. He would sometimes clap, shout ‘bravo’, or stand up if the audition was good.

Most of the girls were whispering about Mr. Wu which at some point made him annoyed. Not because he shouted but when he glared at the girl students, it was the scariest that Luhan and Chanyeol had ever seen.

“Mr. Wu? It doesn’t sound American at all,” Chanyeol said to Luhan.

“I know. He’s Asian-looking anyway. But he’s quite scary though.”

Chanyeol nodded as their heads returned to Mr. Wu, whose cold façade never faded. Well, not until someone entered the stage a few minutes later. Everyone, not only Chanyeol and Luhan, were surprised because Mr. Wu was the one who talked.

“Oh, I think I’ve seen you yesterday,” he said to the person standing on the stage.

“Oh! He can speak Korean! Daebak!” Chanyeol exclaimed.

“We’ve seen each other yesterday too but he never said that to me,” Luhan whispered to Chanyeol.

“Ah, I think so,” the person replied.

“What’s your name?” he said while giving a smile that was hard to classify.

“Is he smiling or he just stretched his mouth wide? I can’t seem to read his facial expression,” Chanyeol whispered to Luhan.

“Kim Jongin, my name is Kim Jongin.”

“Kim Jongin? Interesting. Okay, let’s see what you’ve got.”

Kai closed his eyes before taking a deep breath. He gave Baekhyun, who was assigned on the audio, a cue. Suddenly, the song ‘My Lady’ by EXO started playing. All of the eyes were suddenly on the stage including Chanyeol and Luhan, who seemed jaw-dropped by Kai’s performance.

Seyoon could feel her hear beating tremendously. She already expected an excellent performance by Kai but he never failed to have her enticed by his performance. It reminded her of the first time she saw Kai danced. And she remembered him saying that that dance was only made for her. Now, she knew it was different. He would never dance specially for her again. If there was someone he would dedicate that dance for, she was sure it was for Krystal. But before the Kai’s performance ended…

‘Did he just look at me?’ she thought when she saw him glancing at her with his serious eyes as his body danced and waved with the song.

When the performance ended, the students’ claps and roars resonated inside the room. Mr. Kim gave Kai a standing ovation.

“As expected from another Kim!” he shouted.

Chanyeol and Luhan looked at Mr. Wu’s expression and his smile turned into a smug.  It was pretty scary, they thought.

“That’s a wonderful performance Mr. Kim,” Mr. Wu said to him.

“Okay, that’s it for the auditions. We will evaluate all of your performances and we will announce who got the roles tomorrow, same time, same place,” said Mr. Kim.

“Wait, what about the students at the back?” asked Mr. Wu, referring to Kyungsoo, Sehun, and Seyoon.

“No. The student council members are not allowed to be part of the main casts. They’re assigned for the backstage preparations. Besides, they’re busy for the whole festival.”

“Really? That’s bad then. I was hoping Ms. Jin to audition.”

“Yes it’s unfortunate. So, let’s go,” said Mr. Kim as he grabbed the papers in front of him.

“Alright,” Mr. Wu replied. He looked back to Seyoon, who was looking at him, and gave her a smile. “See you,” he mouthed without a voice.

“What?” Seyoon formed the word with her lips but Kris only replied with another wink.

Seyoon, Sehun, and Kyungsoo went to the front to arrange the chairs left by the students.

“That was a great audition,” Sehun said to Kai, who was leaving with Krystal.

“Thanks! I haven’t used that choreography for a while.”

“But it’s still great Kai,” said Krystal. Kai replied a smile when his eyes locked with Seyoon’s.

“Krystal is right,” Seyoon finally spoke – she had no choice anyway rather than avoiding Kai again. “As expected of you,” Seyoon gave her a reluctant but soft smile.

“Thank yo—”

“Seyoon!”

Kai was cut off by a voice coming from the stage when Mr. Wu suddenly came out, going down to went Seyoon.

“Kris…”

**“I’ve already gave my notes to Mr. Kim. He will evaluate the rest. How about we go and grab some drinks. I’m kind of hungry. I just came from the university this morning,”** he said to Seyoon in straight English.

Luhan and Chanyeol, who was standing at back, tilted their heads, trying to decipher what Kris had said.

**“But I still have some things to do here.”**

“Hm, hey guys, since the audition is already finished, how about if I treat you for something to eat?” Kris asked Seyoon’s friends.

All of them looked at each other.

**“Of course!”** Luhan shouted in English. “We couldn’t let him get Seyoon again like yesterday,” he whispered to Chanyeol.

**“No pra-pru-problem!”** said Chanyeol.

“That’s great! How about Mr. Kim and Ms. Jung, right?” he asked Kai and Krystal.

“No. I still have to practice for the SUPA scholarship. Sorry,” said Krystal.

“You’re auditioning for the scholarship?” Kyungsoo asked her. Luhan and Chanyeol looked at each other and at Seyoon.

“Yes. I found out that Seyoon and Chanyeol will audition too. Let’s do our best,” she said to the two as she smiled at them.

Seyoon tried to smile while Chanyeol just gave her a thumb up.

“I also have some things to do,” said Kai.

“Oh, I know what it is,” said Luhan. Kai glared at him before grabbing his bag.

“See you,” he said to Seyoon.

Seyoon looked at them, Krystal and Kai, as they left with a dejected expression on her face. It all changed when Kris placed an arm on her shoulder.

**“So, let’s go princess,”** he said to her.

Kai turned his head to look back at them one more time before leaving but his eyes were fixed on Kris and Seyoon. He sighed before opening the door for him and Krystal.

**“But Kris, we still have some things to do in the student council,”** Seyoon protested again. Sehun and Kyungsoo nodded.

“We still need to find someone who will help us on our play,” Sehun said to him.

“Oh,” said Kris who appeared to look disappointed but his face suddenly changed into the expressionless façade again. “But are you just going to reject your future play director? It’s disappointed then. I even said to Mr. Kim that I’ll work for free.”

“You what?” Seyoon asked, surprised.

“I’ll work for free.”

“No, before that, what did you say?”

“I’ll be your play director alright so stop saying that you still have things to do.  **I’ll do it all for you** ,” Kris said as he drew his head closer and patted Seyoon’s head.


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, solely bold lines are spoken in English. Bold and italic lines are spoken in Chinese.

Somehow the group ended up walking to the nearest café from their school because Kris forgot that he was using a two-seater car and was only expecting him and Seyoon in the first place.

Seyoon’s friends noticed how close she and Kris were on their way there.

Chanyeol knew for his life that there would be someone out there who was better than him when it comes to the height department. But never, never he did know that he would meet someone who was not only taller than him, but definitely more body-built, more handsome, more charismatic, and having closer contact with Seyoon than him.

When they entered the café, which catered mostly high school students, they could hear some of the girls whispering and some were squealing. Of course, they already knew the reason for such attitudes.

“I think we should sit upstairs,” said Lay who was definitely not happy with the attention their group was getting.

“But upstairs is for reservations only,” said Xiumin.

“Don’t worry. We know the owner of this café,” said Kyungsoo who gave Seyoon a smile before entering a door at the left where only the staffs were allowed to enter.

“Does Kyungsoo work here?” asked Luhan.

“No. The owner of this café is the president of the club where Kyungsoo and I were members of when we were in middle school. He’s in Class 3-C that’s why you don’t know him,” Seyoon said to them.

A few minutes later, Kyungsoo went out with a key in his hands.

**“Good job!”** Chanyeol exclaimed in English with his two thumbs up.

“What’s up with the English?” Baekhyun asked him.

“Sorry. I got carried away.”

“Taemin is not here but I called him and he allowed us to use the function room upstairs,” said Kyungsoo

\---

The moment they entered the room, Kris immediately pulled a chair and invited Seyoon to sit. And even before Chanyeol or Luhan sat on the chair beside Seyoon, Kris already grabbed it and sat beside her. Chanyeol and Luhan looked at each and gave Kris a glare.

And when they were about to grab the seat on the other side of Seyoon, Sehun unexpectedly grabbed it and sat beside her. Even before the two could make a protest, Sehun glared at them which Chanyeol and Luhan understood as a this-is-mine-now-back-off glare.

The waiter went upstairs to get their orders and they all motioned to let Kris order first.

“Alright, I’ll take one cheesecake and a café latte. And for her, lemon cake and latte macchiato.”

“Wow, you guessed what I’m supposed to order.”

“Of course I do. You always order the same thing when we were in New York.” Chanyeol’s face tugged a frown when he noticed how Seyoon and Kris exchanged smiles. It was as if Seyoon was always happy when Kris was around. His frown suddenly changed when Kris looked at him and the rest of his friends. “And you guys, order anything you want. The bill is on me,” he said without the smile that he had shown to Seyoon earlier.

Even though Kris seemed kind to them, Chanyeol and Luhan still noticed how scary his emotionless face was. It really never changed. But they still preferred it than seeing his creepy undefined smile during the audition.

While waiting for their orders, Chanyeol, who couldn’t stand the silence in the room decided to speak first.

“Mr. Wu…”

“Kris. Just call me Kris. No need for any honorifics,” Kris said to them.

_**“But it looks scary if I don’t call him hyung,”**_ Xiumin whispered to Lay.

_**“I know right.”**_ Lay replied.

“Kris! Kris it is,” Luhan said with his impish grin as he enjoyed calling Mr. Wu by the first name basis.

“Right! Waddup Kris!” said Chanyeol while gesturing his hand for a handshake but he immediately withdrew it when Kris gave him the  _stare_. “Sorry. I think I went too far.”

Kris suddenly chuckled. “I’m just kidding. Ayo wassuup!” he said as he extended his hand to Chanyeol.

Everyone in the room laughed awkwardly. And even though Kris already stated that it was a joke, Chanyeol still reached his hand nervously and gave Kris an awkward forced smile. Kris didn’t let go of his hand for a few seconds but luckily for Chanyeol, their order came on the right time in a very awkward situation he put himself into.

\---

“Ah Kris, how did you know Seyoon?” asked Chanyeol whose eyes was darted on his ice tea because he never dare to look at Kris again – there was something about Kris that Chanyeol find not only intimidating but scary as well. Must have been the way he held his hand which brought electric shock all over his body. It was unsettling and threatening at the same time. If Superman had Kryptonite then Chanyeol had Kris as the antivirus for the happy virus that he was.

“Oh,” Kris looked at Seyoon who also looked at him in return.

“He’s my—”

“Seyoon’s a special person to me,” Kris cut off. Seyoon brought her brows to furrow but shrugged afterwards as she was excited to take a bite of his lemon cake. Kris smiled as he observed Seyoon indulging the cake he ordered for her. But his smiling expression didn’t last when he looked back at Chanyeol.

**_“How did he do that quick-changing facial expression?”_** Xiumin whispered to Lay in Chinese. Lay shrugged and started digging his rhubarb cake.

“I’ve known her ever since we were young. Seyoon is one of the kids being brought to the day care center—”

“Owned by Kris’ mom,” Seyoon preempted. “Can I taste yours?” she said as she pointed her fork to Kris cheesecake. Kris let out a chuckle before moving his plate closer to Seyoon.

“You didn’t change at all. What’s mine is yours. Here, eat as much as you want,” he said to her.

“Nah. I’ll just take a bite,” said Seyoon as she grabbed a small bite-size piece from Kris’ cheesecake.

“A bite huh? That’s almost half.”

“Here. Take some of my lemon cake. It also tastes great,” Seyoon said to him as she moved her plate to Kris.

Luhan couldn’t hide his eyes filled with envy seeing how Seyoon was close to Kris that it was even alright for them to exchange food. He nudged Chanyeol who was eating his poppy seed cake.

“What?” he whispered to Luhan.

“Look at them.”

“Why? Are you jealous?”

“What? Why? Aren’t you?”

Chanyeol shook his head. “I share food with Seyoon. It’s not new,” he shrugged and went back to his food.

Luhan pouted as he glanced back to Seyoon when he noticed Kris looking at him. He immediately averted his gaze somewhere because Kris’ eyes were like laser slowly burning him into ashes. ‘What’s wrong with him?’ he thought.

While the student council members and Kris were busily talking about the play, Xiumin dared Lay into a guessing game.

_**“What?”** _

_**“Let’s guess Kris’ age. The one who will win will share his cake,”** _ Xiumin whispered in Chinese so that the two of them were the only one who could understand each other.

_**“Sure. What’s your guess?”** _

_**“You first,”** _

“Hmm,” Lay hold his chin and looked at Kris. His dimples were slowly becoming visible. He looked at Kris’ face and studied it while the other wasn’t looking. _**“He’s twenty-three,”**_ he declared.

_**“What? Really? I think he’s thirty,”**_ Xiumin whispered.

_**“Do I look really that old to you?”**_ Kris surprisingly asked in Chinese.

_**“Woah, you could speak Chinese?”**_ Xiumin tried to change the topic.

_**“Yes I can. Now, answer me. Do I look that old?”**_ Kris asked one more time, not in an angry way but his lips were turned into a smirk and his eyebrows furrowed.

Those who couldn’t understand Chinese looked at each other. Seyoon looked at Kris and hold his arms.

“What are you talking about?” she asked.

_**“You don’t look old at all,”**_ Xiumin denied with sweats rolling down his temple. Lay looked at him and gulped. _**“Did I say thirty? I think I said twenty.”**_

Luhan, Lay, and Xiumin looked at Kris especially Xiumin who had dread visible all over his face. Kris let out a chuckle again – something that heightened Xiumin’s anxiety.

_**“I think I just leak,”**_ Xiumin whispered to Lay with his mouth barely moving, making sure that this time it was only Lay who heard his words.

_**“Oh no you didn’t. Just relax. He doesn’t look mad. And since when did you learn ventriloquism?”**_ Lay asked.

_**“Spur of the moment.”** _

“Haha. Seriously guys, you are funny. But I won’t be surprise if someone would think of me as a thirty year old man. I am quite mature looking and maybe my height also affects people’s impression of me,” said Kris.

“Oh, so you were talking about age…” Seyoon muttered.

“But I’m not that old. I am only twenty-one,” Kris said before taking a sip from his coffee cup.

Luhan and Baekhyun almost choked after hearing Kris. And Sehun who was drinking bubble tea, almost spilled his drink. Xiumin’s doll eyes grew bigger.

“Unbelievable,” said Xiumin but he quickly covered his mouth when he realized that he had said it out loud.

“Yeah. Almost all the people that met Kris would say that,” Seyoon said to them as he looked at Kris. “Ah Kris, you have…uhm…on your upper lip…”

Kris looked at him, confused. “What?”

Seyoon grabbed a tissue beside her and was about to wipe the foam painted like a mustache on Kris’ face when a long arm interrupted and wiped the foam from his mouth instead.

“What the—What are you doing Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asked Chanyeol.

Luhan was also surprised but wanted to give Chanyeol thumbs up of approval for his bravery. All of them looked at how Kris would react. The older seemed to be frozen on his seat – not angry but a surprise expression surfaced on his face which was a new view to them. Seyoon also looked at them with her mouth formed into an ‘o’.

“Ah, thank you for that,” Seyoon said to Chanyeol.

Kris suddenly laughed and looked at Chanyeol. “I don’t know that you have such a caring friend here Seyoon. Thank you,” he said to Chanyeol which caused to Chanyeol to return him a self-celebratory smile before returning to his seat.

\---

**“You have such weird friends but they are funny,”** Kris said to Seyoon as he accompanied her home.

**“They are but they are the best. Besides, I always ended up having weird friends anyway.”**

**“So are you implying that I am also a weird friend?”**

**“Aren’t you?”** Seyoon teased him.

**“Maybe I am but that’s how we ended up becoming friends – because I am weird and you were the only brave one to approach me and ask me to be your friend. You’re my first true friend that’s why I owe you a lot.”**

**“Hmpf. If I remember correctly, I only approached you that time because I couldn’t reach my bag from the shelf.”**

**“What? What kind of confession is that?”**

**“Haha. I’m just kidding. You know that you are also my first true friend right? That’s why you are as tall as the Statue of Liberty important to me.”**

**“I’m a what?”** Kris laughed which resonated inside the corridor of their apartment floor.

Kai heard the noise coming from outside of their apartment door. He was about to open it when he heard two people talking outside.

**“Well, I think I’ll just leave you here for now. I’ll see you tomorrow. I love you,”** Kris said to Seyoon as he hugged her.

**“Sure. Love you too. I’ll see you tomorrow,”** were the words that Kai heard from the female voice outside the door. He knew exactly whose voice that was from and he also knew who she was referring to. When he heard the knob was turning, he immediately ran into his room and closed his door.

“What have I just heard? Did she just say that to him?” A lot of questions flooded Kai’s mind at the moment. Even though it's in English, he knew what those words meant. But other than that, when he heard Seyoon saying those words, it was as if his the words traveled to his ears like glass shards slowly creating cutting. It didn’t sound pleasant to Kai but when Seyoon said it to Kris, it traveled spontaneously and smoothly from her mouth like she was not hesitant to say it.

Suddenly, he heard a knock coming from his door.

“Yes?” He opened the door when his view was blocked by a paper bag lifted in front of his face.

“Since you weren’t able to come with us,” he looked at Seyoon whose eyes were moving in every direction, totally avoiding his. “I thought I should bring you at least a slice of cake,” she said as she handed him the paper bag with the cake inside. “It’s lemon cake. It’s from the café owned by Taemin. It tastes good by the way. You should definitely try it,” she said.

“Thank you,” he replied. He saw how Seyoon slightly smiled without looking at him which he found adorable.

“You’re welcome. And,” her eyes suddenly met his. “I hope you’ll get the role that you want. You really did a great job. Kris also said that he’s rooting for you.”

“Kris?”

“Oh, I haven’t properly introduced him to you. Mr. Wu’s first name was Kris.”

Just hearing Kris’ name and Kai’s expression suddenly turned cold. He didn’t like the sound of it for some unknown reason. It’s unpleasant to the ears, he thought.

“Uhm, if that’s all that you’re going to say I think I have to go now. I still have to finish my assignment,” Kai retorted.

“Oh, alright. Sorry for disturbing you. I’ll just call you when the dinner is ready.”

Kai nodded before closing the door. He felt guilty when he saw Seyoon’s crestfallen face as he was closing the door but he couldn’t understand himself either and why he got mad all of a sudden.

‘I hope I don’t sound mad at her. Why am I like this?’ he asked himself as he plopped onto his bed.

\---

“Who do you think will get the three main roles?” Xiumin nervously asked Lay as the rests of the students started to crowd the school theater.

“Kai is a strong candidate. I don’t think I’ll get it,” he replied.

“Don’t think like that. You’re also a great dancer,” Xiumin said to him.

“Please, just the lead role’s best friend and I am already happy about it,” Chanyeol prayed in the corner.

“You’re dream is not that high. Me? I know for sure that I’ll get one of the main male lead roles,” Luhan boasted.

Chanyeol snorted. “Hmpf. I am sure you do because one of the male lead is as arrogant as you,” he retorted.

“What?!”

“Okay guys. Good afternoon,” said Mr. Kim who entered the stage with Kris trailing behind him. “Mr. Wu and I have already deliberated the results and here it is. I am excited to announce to you who got the supporting roles.”

And with that, Mr. Kim announced the casts and characters they would play.

“Yes!” Chanyeol shouted with his deep voice as he heard his name being called to play the role of the main lead’s best friend. “Thank you,” he said to Mr. Kim as he went up the stage. He gave Mr. Kim a hug and bowed at Kris who backed away from Chanyeol when he thought that Chanyeol would also hug him.

“I only got gang member number four,” Xiumin sadly said as he leaned his head on Lay’s shoulder.

“It’s alright,” said Lay as he patted Xiumin’s head.

“Sorry. I shouldn’t complain. But at least you got the other male lead’s best friend role like Chanyeol,” he said to Lay who wasn’t able to get the main role but only as a supporting role.

“It’s alright. I already expected it.”

“Okay, for the main role, Mr. Wu here would announce it,” said Mr. Kim as he led Mr. Wu to the front to speak.

“Okay. For the main role, you are expected to have extended hours of practice and coaching from me so I hope you’re ready. First, the female lead role will go to Jung Soo Jung of Class 3-B.”

Everyone clapped their hands as Soo Jung joined the rests of the casts on the stage.

“Congratulation,” Kris gave her a handshake. “Okay, the male lead role number one is…”

“That’s my best friend,” Chanyeol muttered happily as he waited for the one who got the role.

“Luhan!” Kris shouted.

“What?” Chanyeol asked loudly.

“Yes!” Luhan shouted as he went to the stage. Xiumin and Lay hugged him before he went beside Krystal and Chanyeol. “Hi best friend,” he said to Chanyeol.

“Hmpf. Whatever,” said Chanyeol, rolling his eyes.

“And the last, male lead role number two is – no doubt about it – Kim Jongin!”

Sehun and Baekhyun pushed Jongin on the stage. Seyoon smiled when he passed by her which he returned with a nod and a smile too. Kris extended his hand to give him a handshake which Kai accepted before going beside Krystal and Luhan.

Krystal hugged him to congratulate him which surprised Chanyeol and Luhan who was near them and also their friends down the stage including Seyoon. But the rests didn’t seem to notice as they took it as a simple congratulatory gesture.

Seyoon averted her gaze and lowered her head down. The truth was when Kai’s name was announced, she was practically shouting inside her head in happiness. If only she was given the chance, she would also want to give Kai a hug but she couldn’t. Instead, Krystal fulfilled it for her which she should be happy about but she wasn’t.

Kris also saw it and there was an unusual glint on his eyes. He looked at Seyoon and sighed.

“I knew you’ll get it,” Krystal whispered to him.

“Congratulations Kai,” said Luhan.

“Even if you’re not my best friend in this play, I am proud to be your best friend in real life,” said Chanyeol.

“Thanks,” Kai replied.

“Okay, that’s it for the roles. Congratulations to you guys. As the former middle school teacher of some of you here, I am happy that I know that my teachings didn’t go to waste. As for the rests, I hope you’ll all do your best.”

“And as Mr. Wu announced earlier, yes, he will be your play director,” Mr. Kim announced. The students’ whispers resonated inside the room. “Sshh…Don’t worry. He is as equally capable as I am. I met him in New York University when I visited there for a lecture and I already knew that he’s one talented person. He is currently taking Film as a course in NYU. And I think that you’ll get along with him well since he’s just twenty-one years old—”

“What?!” Kris heard some of them said which he returned with a deathly glare. Some of the students, however, especially the girls, squealed when they found out that Kris was only two years older than most of them.

“Anyway, I hope that you’ll get along with him well. Mr. Wu, you take the floor,” Mr. Kim said as he led Kris.

“I think I don’t need more introductions because Mr. Kim already did that for me. And like what he said, I hope that we’ll work well together. I’ll do my best to make this play the best presentation that they’ll ever see. But I have some few rules that you might want to consider if you want us to work in harmony.”

All of the students looked at him.

“I hope I can survive this,” Xiumin whispered to Lay.

“Don’t worry. You will,” Lay replied.

“First, all the girls, you don’t have to call me Mr. Wu but instead, just call me ‘Kris-oppa’ in your likings…”

The girls squealed in excitement. “Yes, Kris-oppa!”

“And the boys, you can call me Kris. That’s it. No more, no less.” The boys looked at each other and nodded.

“And my second rule, you’ll do whatever I told you to do. You may protest if you want to but let me tell you: I know what’s best for this play and I only hope for the betterment of it so, my direction, my rules,” he stated firmly.

Xiumin gulped hard and so was Lay.

Luhan held Chanyeol’s hand which caused the other to be surprised. “Let’s work well,” Luhan said to him. Chanyeol nodded.

Kai could feel his hands getting sweaty with tension.

“It’s alright. I know you’ll do well,” Krystal whispered to him when she noticed his hands fidgeting.

“Thanks.”

“Alright. The hell week will start next Monday. See you then,” Kris announced.

\---

“Xiumin said that he wanted to back out,” said Lay when only he and his friends were left on the theater.

“What? Why?” Sehun asked.

“Because Kris is scary,” Xiumin straightforwardly said.

“What?” Seyoon sighed. “I knew it would come to this. No, don’t take his rules seriously. He always looks or sounds scary but he is not like that. He always does that but he is considerate. And to be honest, I never saw him get mad before,” she said which surprised everyone.

“What? No way,” said Luhan.

“It’s true.”

“Maybe not to you but—”

“Trust me. He is not the type who will get mad without any basis. If he knows that you’re right, he will apologize himself. That’s the kind of person Kris is. So, don’t worry,” Seyoon said to Xiumin as she patted his arm. “It’s okay.”

Kai just listened to Seyoon. The way she described Kris just show how she close their relationship was. Like she knew Kris not only on the outside but more than that. Kai would sometimes think if Seyoon also knew him well and deeply as the way she knew Kris. 

“Alright,” Xiumin replied to Seyoon.

Suddenly, Seyoon felt a tap on his shoulder. When she turned around, she saw Chanyeol with his arms wide open.

“I think I deserve a congratulatory hug,” Chanyeol grinned to her.

“What?!” Luhan asked angrily.

“Of course,” Seyoon replied with a smile as she hugged Chanyeol which Chanyeol returned with a tight hug and a huge grin on his face.

Kai’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Me too. I got the main role,” Luhan demanded.

Seyoon sighed but also hug him and tapped his back. “Congratulations,” she said.

Kai’s eyebrows not only furrowed but his teeth also gritted. He wanted to separate the two but before he even does that, someone already did that for him.

Luhan’s momentary blissful embrace with Seyoon didn’t last long when someone separated the two.

“I think that’s long enough,” Kris said with a smirk. Luhan glared at him but he couldn’t protest more.

**“Are you done talking with Mr. Kim and the principal?”** she asked Kris.

**“Yes.”**

**“Oh, I forgot to ask. Where are you staying anyway? Are you staying in a hotel? The school might be far from where you are staying? Isn't it a hassle if you're coming from the hotel or the university?”**

**“Uhm. Do you want to know where I am staying? Why don't you come with me to find it out?”**

 

 

“Okay, since we are all happy and we’re proud of you guys for getting good roles, how about if we celebrate right now?” Baekhyun announced down the stage.

“Let’s go to Sehun’s noraebang booth in Hongdae,” Kyungsoo suggested.

“Sounds great!” Xiumin exclaimed.

“We’re all coming together right?” asked Lay.

They looked at each other. Baekhyun pulled Kai and Kai nodded.

“We’re invited too right,” Luhan asked.

“Of course,” said Baekhyun.

“How about Seyoon?” Chanyeol asked.

“I don’t think Seyoon could come with you guys,” Kris announced as he went down from the stage towards the boys.

“Why?” Luhan asked.

“She’s coming with me,” said Kris.

“Why? Don’t you want to celebrate with us?” Chanyeol asked.

“Sorry guys. I’ll celebrate with you next time,” she said. When she noticed that her friends’ faces remained crestfallen she decided something. “I’ll cook for you next time if you want.”

Chanyeol thought for a second but he knew it was better to taste Seyoon’s cooking. “Sure!” he replied with a grin.

“Alright, since all is settled, let’s go,” said Kris as he held Seyoon’s hand. “Oh, aren’t going to say something to Jongin-ssi,” he said.

Kai looked at her curiously.

“Oh…uhm…Kai you don’t have to wait for me. I’ll not come home tonight and the rest of the weekend. I’ll just see you next Monday,” she said.

“What?” Kai asked, together with Luhan and Chanyeol and their shocked jaw-dropped faces.


	59. Chapter 59

By the time Kai reached his room, he immediately closed the door and threw his bag on the nearest chair before diving onto his bed.

“Damn! What was she thinking? Does she even know how bad it looks like for a girl sleeping over at a guy’s place especially if it’s just the two of them, even if they’re friends?”

Kai tossed his pillows on the floor, on the wall, on the ceiling, anywhere where he could slap the pillow hard. He didn’t care. No one would hear him anyway or even witness his emotional tantrum because Seyoon was gone and he was alone now, all alone.

Just seeing Seyoon as she was being grabbed by Kris and left the theater, just looking at her as she turned her head to look at him one last time, he knew he should have stopped her right there and then. But he didn’t and even if he wanted to turn back the time he knew he couldn’t. And now Seyoon was together with him, with that tall, Mr. Got-It-All, whatever-his-relationship-with-Seyoon guy.

Kai buried his head on the remaining pillow on his bed. “I should’ve stopped her,” he mumbled.

 

~*~

_“What?” they all asked in unison when Seyoon said that she wouldn’t be coming home for the rest of the weekend._

_“Actually, we’re—” But even before Seyoon was going to say something, Kris cut her off._

_“You heard her. She’ll be away for the weekend because she’s staying with me,” Kris announced with his usual emotionless face. Seyoon glared at him but even before she could protest, Kris already grabbed her hand. “Let’s go. We don’t have enough time.”_

_The rests watched them go without even having the chance to say anything or to protest. Seyoon looked at Kai one last time and Kai could see her apologetic face but he didn’t do anything to stop her._

_“So Seyoon will sleep over at Kris’ place?” Luhan asked again._

_“Nothing will happen. Nothing will happen. Chanyeol, stop thinking about it. Dirty thoughts go away,” Chanyeol kept repeating on himself when Baekhyun went to him and knocked his head._

_“Babo! Stop talking. You’ll just continue thinking about it if you do,” Baekhyun said to him._

_“Don’t worry too much about it. Even though that Kris guy looks scary, I don’t think he’ll do something to—”_

_“Nothing will happen to Seyoon,” Kai interrupted Xiumin. “We all know Seyoon. I am sure there’s a reason why she went with Kris. Seyoon will not…do anything.”_

_Sehun and Chanyeol noticed the worried tone on Kai’s voice. Even though he said and believed that nothing would happen, there was still a hint of worry and doubt in his voice, and also a hint of dejection._

_“Okay. I think we’ll just see each other on Monday. Don’t forget to read your scripts and study your characters,” Sehun said to them one final time before going to Kai and tapped his friend’s shoulder. “She’ll be fine. Let’s go.”_

_\---_

_“Seriously Kris, why?” Seyoon glared at Kris. The two were seating inside the car which was parked in front of the place where Kris was staying. Kris was itching to go out but Seyoon started complaining and arguing about what happened earlier. “Why didn’t you let me explain anything to them?”_

_“What? What is there to explain?”_

_Seyoon looked at him in disbelief. “What is there to explain? Ahh…you said that I’ll be staying with you for the rest of the weekend…”_

_“Well, isn’t that true?”_

_“It’s true but you didn’t let me explain further. Just what are they going to think about me? About us?”_

_Kris let out a chuckle; his hands were still holding the steering wheel. “Why? Is there anything to think about?”_

_Seyoon glared at him which had Kris stopped whatever mocking laughing expression he had. Kris heaved a sigh before letting his hands go of the steering wheel and instead, find their way to Seyoon’s face, cupping her cheeks._

_“Look at me. Okay, sorry if I didn’t let you explain anything to them. But you don’t want these ingredients we’ve brought from the grocery to spoil here, do you? We can’t just sit here and argue about your complaints. I still have to prepare our dinner for tonight. Come on princess,” he said while squeezing her cheeks._

_“Stop it,” said Seyoon as she let go of Kris’ hands. “You have to do something,” she said as she crossed her arms and stared at the windshield._

_“Alright,” Kris sighed. “You don’t have to worry about it. They will know eventually anyway if that’s what you wanted to happen.”_

_“Huh? What do you mean?”_

~*~

 

Kai woke up the next day when the sun was already at its peak and the clock that was sitting on the nightstand beside him was already dancing in alarm because it was already a minute past twelve.

Kai stretched his arms and feet and noticed that he was still in his school uniform. He tried to sit and saw all the pillows lying around his room. He sighed before grabbing his phone under the remaining pillow in his bed. He was surprised to see a lot of missed calls waiting for him. Most of them were from his friends especially Baekhyun and Chanyeol and a few from his mother.

“Mom? Why would she call me?” he asked.

He put his phone on the nightstand before standing up and did a few morning stretches. He looked at himself on the mirror and he noticed how haggard-looking his face was and his hair disheveled like a bush squished by a truck or something.

When he was about to go to the bathroom to freshen up, his phone rang. He looked back and saw the name of his mother on the screen.

“Hello? Mom?”

“Jongin? Did you just wake up?”

“Uh, yeah. Why did you call?”

“Why? Is it wrong that I call my son just to say hello?”

“No…”

“Anyway, I saw Seyoon yesterday. I wasn’t able to greet her because your dad and I were inside the car and it happened that she was talking to someone else.”

“Wait, what? Where did you see her?”

“She’s…”

\---

“What? So you slept here last night?!” Chanyeol asked happily after finding out that Seyoon was safe and harm free from the hands of Kris.

“Yeah. Sorry if I didn’t tell you guys about it. Kris is just…we’re in a hurry last night so—”

“Oh, you don’t know how worried I am. I thought you’re really staying with our scary play director. Thank goodness you’re here,” said Luhan as he tried to capture Seyoon in a hug but Chanyeol stopped him.

“He promised my parents that he’ll prepare dinner for them so we have to leave immediately.”

“Oh kids you are here. Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, and Sehun, right?” Seyoon’s mother asked them as she entered their living room together with Kris and laid the breakfast she made for Seyoon’s friends on the table. The boys nodded at her and bowed to greet her. “And who is this new handsome face we have here?” she asked.

“I am Luhan. I am Seyoon’s friend. Nice to meet you Mrs. Jin,” Luhan bowed.

“Nice to meet you too. Oh well, these are the only food I could prepare today. Kris and I prepared it for you guys so don’t be shy. Just dig in and finish it all.”

“Thank you very much!” they said before sitting around the table and started eating.

Kris made his way between Chanyeol and Seyoon and sat beside her. Chanyeol wasn’t really surprise but definitely got pissed off with Kris’ constant blocking scheme between him and Seyoon. And even though he wanted to toss the table on Kris’ face, he couldn’t because Seyoon’s mother was somewhere inside their house and he knew he had to maintain his good image.

“So, I only ask for the student council members, what are these non-members doing here?” Kris asked as he looked at Luhan and Chanyeol. Chanyeol tried to protest but he restrained himself and just held his chopsticks tightly (though he wanted to stab it on his bowl of rice but that would be inappropriate). Luhan, on the other hand, looked at Kris, smiled and was about to say something but Seyoon started talking first.

“Just let them stay. Chanyeol has always been helping us even though he is not a member. Trust me, he’s a great helper. And Luhan, well, I really don’t know why he’s here—”

“Because I miss you, that’s why.”

“Missing Seyoon is not an excuse,” said Kris with his eyebrows furrowed.

“And I want to help the student council too. I think that’s a great excuse,” Luhan replied with his eyebrows more furrowed than Kris.

“You won’t look scary no matter what you do Luhan,” Seyoon said to him. “Kris, just let them stay okay. You owe me something yesterday, remember?”

“Alright. But if that two get on our way today,” Kris glared at the two of them. “I’ll send them home right away.”

“We won’t,” Chanyeol and Luhan stated firmly.

\---

When Kai hung up the phone, he immediately when to the bathroom to have a shower and then changed to his casual clothes. He didn’t know if what he was doing was alright but just to make sure of what his mother said to him, he would go home today. Anyway, he and Seyoon were neighbors so there would be no trouble seeing her. And in case, Seyoon would ask why he was there, he could just reason out that he decided to go home to his parents’ house for the weekend. As simple as that. But what was bothering Kai was the fact that his mother saw Seyoon talking to someone yesterday. Her mother didn’t mention who it was the Seyoon was talking to but there was a chance that Kris was there too. And if he was, it meant that Kris and Seyoon’s parents knew each other.

To confirm everything, Kai decided to go home for the weekend to their main house. He grabbed his phone, house key, and his wallet. When he was about to lock the door of their apartment, his phone vibrated signaling for the incoming message.

“Chanyeol? He must be worried about Seyoon too,” he said as he looked at his phone screen and saw Chanyeol’s name all over his inbox. There were several messages prior to the one that he just received now. For the sake of calming his friend, he decided to tell him about Seyoon but when he opened Chanyeol’s message, he didn’t know that he would be the one to be surprised.

 

**From Chanyeol:**

_|12:36 pm|_

We’re currently having our lunch here in Seyoon’s house. You’re not answering your phone since a while ago. Please reply back if you read this message. I’ll be waiting. Nom, nom, nom.

 

“What? So he already knew about it?” Kai decided to read the rest of Chanyeol’s messages and was surprised that it wasn’t only Chanyeol who knew about Seyoon’s whereabouts but in fact, the rests of his friends including Luhan.

 

**From Chanyeol:**

| _11:35 am_ |

Seyoon is helping her mother to prepare our lunch. I decided to help. Uhm, we decided to have beef stew for lunch. Yum! Yum! Yum!

| _10:10 am_ |

Seyoon gave me back my phone. That bratty Kris is getting on my way. Argh! Anyway, we’re having a meeting about the play and that Kris wouldn’t take any of my suggestions. Brat! Anyway, please reply asap if you read this.

| _10:01 am_ |

Whoever this person is texting to, I temporarily confiscated his phone because it is a distraction on our meeting. I hope you understand. Don’t worry. He’s currently sitting beside me. No harm done.

| _9:12 am_ |

Kai? Are you still sleeping or what? They’re currently planning for the setting of the stage. Kris is in front of the computer together with Sehun. Seyoon, Kyungsoo, and Baekhyun are planning for the costume.

| _8:12 am_ |

We just arrived at Seyoon’s house and her mother prepared breakfast for us. But the bad news Kai, Kris is the one who opened the door for us. Why is he here? WHY?!?!? >_<

| _7:00 am_ |

We’re going there now. Kai, why wouldn’t you reply? Wake up!!!!

| _6:30 am_ |

You didn’t reply huh? Are you still sleeping? Anyway, in case you don’t have any idea. We’re going to Seyoon’s house today. Yeah! Aren’t you coming? Please reply before 7.

| _6:22 am_ |

Kai! Kai! Kai! Baekhyun said that they’ll have a meeting today and Seyoon will be there. Guess where? Guess where?

 

Kai read it and the rests of the messages that were also sent by Sehun, Kyungsoo, and Baekhyun. There was also one sent by Luhan.

He couldn’t wait any longer so he ran to the nearest bus stop. Whatever he would do for the next few minutes, he didn’t know. What’s important for him now was to go home. He didn’t know if he would drop by Seyoon’s house but the important thing was that they were only a few houses away from each other.

\---

“I said stop texting. Do you want me to confiscate that phone again?” Kris asked Chanyeol angrily.

“Why? You’re not taking my suggestions anyway.”

Well, it was true that he was not taking Chanyeol’s suggestions since earlier but not for the reason that his suggestions were sloppy or bad. It’s just that it was out of this world extraterrestrial suggestion. And Kris didn’t know if Chanyeol’s world was actually different from theirs or his mind just worked differently.

“Okay. Stop that. Let him handle his phone Kris. We’re almost done anyway with the stage setting. And Chanyeol,” Seyoon faced Chanyeol who sitting beside Kris. “The reason why Kris didn’t take any of your suggestions is that we don’t have enough budgets for it.”

Chanyeol and Kris still exchanged glares and Seyoon knew that the two would just continue fighting if she wouldn’t separate them.

“Okay, Chanyeol and I will just wash the dishes while you (referring to Kris) check the design for the costumes that Kyungsoo, Baekhyun and I prepared. Is that okay?”

Chanyeol quickly stood up and went beside Seyoon. Kris sighed and looked at Chanyeol with a scowl before getting the designs from Kyungsoo’s hand.

“Let’s go.”

“Wait. Let me help too,” said Luhan, who stood up and followed Seyoon to the kitchen.

Luhan and Seyoon did most of the work while Chanyeol was standing at the corner waiting for the washed dishes to be given to him to dry them off.

After two hours, they all finished the plans and budget allocations for the play. Kris and Sehun did most of the work during the last hours while the rests started playing cards including Seyoon. It was already half past three when the boys went home.

 

**From Chanyeol:**

| _3:47 pm_ |

We’re going home. Where were you the whole day? Are you still sleeping?

**From Kai:**

| _3:48 pm_ |

I just c0me home.

**From Chanyeol:**

| _3:50 pm_ |

What? Where did you come from last night? Did you go to a club or something?

**From Kai:**

| _3:50 pm_ |

Pabo! I’m inside our house, the main house. I’m just a few houses away from Seyoon’s house.

**From Chanyeol:**

| _4:02 pm_ |

What? Since when have you been there? Why didn’t you tell me? You should have dropped by earlier. >_<

**From Kai:**

| _4:04 pm_ |

Been here since 1pm. I decided to just stay inside the house. So how’s your meeting?

**From Chanyeol:**

| _4:07 pm_ |

Kai, pabo! pabo! pabo! You should’ve come. We just play cards. Kris and Sehun did most of the work. Aigoo! Baekhyun is kicking Sehun’s car chair right now because of frustration. You should be there.

**From Kai:**

| _4:10 pm_ |

Sorry…

**From Chanyeol:**

| _4:11 pm_ |

Is it because of Seyoon or because of Kris?

 

Chanyeol waited for the next message from Kai but he didn’t receive anything anymore after that. He closed his phone.

‘Must be both…’

\---

“That would be great. We will be there after an hour,” Kai heard her mother talking to someone on the phone.

“Hey mister, stop burning the couch with your butt. Prepare yourself and get dress,” his mom said to him.

“Why?” Kai lifted his body into sitting position and faced his mother who was standing at the kitchen.

“I just tell Seyoon’s mother that you’re here so we decided to have a family dinner tonight. Besides, she said that she’ll introduce someone to us later. I’m so excited!”

Kai watched his mother wriggled of excitement as she went upstairs to get dress.

He admitted that he came here to see Seyoon but their distance was enough for him now. He just wanted to make sure that Seyoon was really staying in their house. But he was not ready yet to face her now.

He would see Seyoon later but he didn’t know how to face her. Seriously, things had been really awkward between them lately and Kris’ presence just made it worst each day. What was there to talk about anyway?

\---

When they entered her house, he was expecting to see Seyoon but she was nowhere to be found, even Kris.

“Jongin-ah, I haven’t seen you in a while,” Seyoon’s mother greeted him.

“Nice to see you again aunty.” He bowed politely to her before his eyes scanned their house again.

“Seyoon and her friend are on the roof deck. I told them to prepare the table so we could have our dinner under the stars,” she said.

“Oh, that would be interesting and romantic,” Kai’s mother added.

“I know.”

Kai felt his mother nudging her. “Why don’t you go upstairs and help Seyoon?” she said to him.

“Alright.”

“Jongin, wait,” Seyoon’s mother called him. “Please bring these utensils.”

“I will.”

Kai went upstairs until he reached the fourth floor which served as the roof deck of the house. It didn’t take long before he found Seyoon arranging the table but Kris was also there helping her with the sheets. They didn’t notice his presence because he refused to show up anyway. He didn’t know how to greet them especially when they were currently talking in which Kai was able to hear some of it.

“You should decide Seyoon. You shouldn’t let your parents control your life for you,” he heard Kris said.

What were they talking about? He didn’t know but he wished he knew because the words he was hearing were somehow giving him a hint of what their conversation was all about.

“But I couldn’t just…I don’t know Kris. It’s hard to go against their rules.”

“But you are a grown up now. Come on, you should decide for yourself.”

“I wish I could but I just don’t know how to…how to tell them.”

“You don’t have enough time Seyoon. Would you just wait for it to happen then you’re stuck in a world where you don’t want to live in the first place. Okay, you don’t have to worry about it. I’ll be there with you if you wanted to tell them your decision. I’ll support you.”

“Thank you. I’ll think about it Kris.”

“You should. It’s for your future.”

_For your future_  were the last words the Kai heard before he heard a voice coming from his back.

“What are you still doing there? Here. I forgot the plates,” Seyoon’s mother said to Kai as the two entered the roof deck.

Seyoon and Kris noticed their presence and Seyoon couldn’t hide the shock after seeing Kai.

“Here’s Mr. Dancing Machine,” she heard Kris muttered.

“Kai…”

“Hi. I just came home a while ago.”

“I know. Mom told me. I just didn’t expect you to be here at this time. Did you just came here or—”

“He just came here with your aunty. I asked Jongin to bring the utensils here so you could prepare it. Oh, by the way, Jongin, this is Kris,” Seyoon’s mother grabbed Kris arm and pulled him beside her.

“You don’t need to introduce us aunty. I already knew him. He is Seyoon’s schoolmate.”

“Oh right! I forgot that you’re helping Seyoon with their play. So you already know Jongin.”

“Of course, he’s one of the lead roles of the play anyway,” Kris announced with a smirk and sharp eyes directed to Kai.

Kai didn’t know if Kris’ face was permanently like that but whenever they saw each other, there was always a smug smile drawn on his face like he was mocking him or something. That was one of the reason why he didn’t like him.

“You got the lead role? Oh you’re so great!” Seyoon’s mother hugged Kai. “I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you.” Kai tried to at least loosen up from Seyoon’s mother’s embrace but it was too tight and he saw how Seyoon slightly smiled upon seeing him in that state.

“I have to leave you kids now because I still have to go down to start cooking. Make yourself at home Jongin,” she said before leaving Kai with Seyoon and Kris.

And there was an awkward silence…

\---

“Kris right here is our Seyoon’s childhood friend,” Seyoon’s parents started introducing Kris to Kai’s parents.

The two, Kai and Seyoon, just watched them without joining the conversation. Kai could see how Kris was close to Seyoon’s parents. And there was a little jealousy creeping on Kai, not only because of Seyoon’s parents’ stories about the closeness of the two, but also on how Kris was a good conversant with the adults. He was mature, Kai could see especially on his demeanor and the wit with his words.

Kai wished he was like that so he could converse with them like him and so he wouldn’t leave out like what he was right now. Seyoon wasn’t talking either but Kai knew that she was on a more comfortable place. After all, she was the topic of the conversation so she could relate to them unlike him.

The conversation went on with Kris as the main topic of the conversation for the whole hour of their dinner. Kai was just thankful that there were times when his name was mentioned especially when her mother would boast how he helped Seyoon to adjust when she got to Korea for the first time. He could see how Seyoon would smile when their mothers recalled their times together. Kris would comment once or just stayed silent. Sometimes, Kai would notice Kris glancing at him with a visible smirk but Kai would immediately turn his head away. He didn’t want to have a longer eye contact with Kris. The man had eyes that he just couldn’t decipher. It seemed like he would eat him any time.

During their conversation, Kai found out that Kris and Seyoon were schoolmates in America and they only separated when Seyoon was sent to Korea. Seyoon’s mother also mentioned how the two cried when Kris sent them to the airport. They must be really close, Kai thought.

“So Kris-ssi, why are you here in Korea now?” Kai’s father asked.

“Well, I have to attend some university lectures and,” he paused and looked at Seyoon. “I kind of miss Seyoon so I decided to help her school for their upcoming school festival. That way, I could see her every day.”

Kai saw Seyoon smiling at Kris’ words about her.

“Actually, he’s their play director and Jongin is one of the main lead,” Seyoon’s mother announced.

“Really? Omo! That’s my son,” Kai mother boasted. “Please take care of him Kris-ssi. And if he acts awkwardly, don’t hesitate to tell him and correct him.”

“Mom…”

“Don’t worry. I will. But I don’t think he needs more coaching. He’s a great dancer,” he said.

Kai wondered if his words were true. He rolled his eyes, only to land on Seyoon’s whom he noticed was looking at him. But it didn’t take long because Seyoon averted her gaze somewhere after they made eye contact.

“Omma, I want some beer,” Seyoon’s father said to her mother.

“Aigoo, but we don’t have beer. You should’ve told me earlier.”

“I kind of craving for it too,” Kai’s father also said.

“Appa…” Kai heard her mother mumbled.

Kris let out a chuckle. “Don’t worry. I’ll go and buy it. And it’s my treat for this wonderful dinner you made for us.”

“Oh Kris-ssi, you don’t have to do it. Our Jongin will just buy it for us,” Kai’s father suggested.

“No. It’s okay. I am also looking forward to drink a can.”

“Alright. I’ll do it. Kris,” Seyoon extend her palm to Kris suggesting to give her the money.

“But you’re too small to carry loads of beer. Do you want me to accompany you?” Kris asked.

“Wait. Since it’s already dark, I’ll just go with her,” Kai suggested. Kris looked at him with his expressionless face but Kai didn’t let go and looked back at Kris with firm looks.

“Alright. Here’s the money. If you see anything you want just buy it.”

“Okay.” Seyoon looked at Kai. “Uh…let’s go,” she said softly.

Kai nodded before giving Kris one final glance. Again, his guess didn’t fail because Kris was also looking at him with the same smirk embedded on his face, only scarier than usual.

\---

“I didn’t know that you and Kris are that close,” Kai decided to break the silence. It would be a long walk to the convenience store and he didn’t want the dead air hovering between him and Seyoon.

“Ah, yeah. We’re kind of inseparable when we were still young,” she said.

The two weren’t looking at each other but Kai would sometimes look at Seyoon through the corner of his eyes.

“It is kind of funny when you’re mother told how you and Kris cried when you two separated.”

He looked at her and she noticed her face turned red. Was it because of embarrassment or something else? He didn’t know. Maybe he didn’t want to know.

“Well, I don’t really imagine myself separating from him that time,” she said.

There was a few seconds pause before she spoke again. And she looked at him.

“I never thought I would like Korea that fully or like school for that matter because I wouldn’t be able to see him but then…I met you and Chanyeol and Baekhyun and Sehun and Kyungsoo. And life here has gotten better each day. Well, I really couldn’t compare Kris with my friends here because life during middle school and high school is surely different than those times when I was still in America. It’s a different kind of happiness. And maybe because I didn’t only gain one friend but a lot of you so…”

They stopped in front of the convenience store.

“So?” Kai asked.

“Thank you. Thank you for your company for the past four, almost five actually, years. Thank you for being my friend.”

She smiled.

Kai didn’t speak anymore because Seyoon opened the door for the two of them to enter. And they went back to her house with the heavy feeling lifted from their shoulders.

\---

Kai felt a little dizzy but he still managed to walk from the bathroom to the roof deck. He was on the verge of getting intoxicated so he decided to stop.

When he got on the roof deck, their parents were still talking but Seyoon and Kris were nowhere in sight. He asked the adults of their whereabouts and Seyoon’s mother told him that Seyoon accompany Kris to his bedroom because the latter was already under the influence of alcohol.

“Hmm, he must have had a low alcohol tolerance.”

“If only your father and your uncle didn’t ask him to drink those cans there, he would really get intoxicated. He was just too kind to not turn down their offers,” her mother told him.

“I’ll go check him,” he said before dashing to Suho’s room where Kris was currently staying.

\---

“Seriously Kris, you should lose some weight. You’re kind of heavy.”

“What? Hey, even though you’re my princess, talking about my weight is not an excuse.”

Seyoon tried to turn the knob to the room while her other hand was placed on Kris shoulder as his body weight was totally leaning on her.

She walked rather slowly because of his weight until they got near his bed.

“I’m kind of dizzy.”

“Hey don’t pass out here yet. We’re almost near your bed.”

“I know. I know.”

But when they got near his bed, Seyoon suddenly tripped from stepping on the carpet crease and the two fell on the bed with Kris on the top.

“Oh my goodness, you’re heavy,” Seyoon protested as she tried to move underneath Kris.

“Am I?” Kris propped himself up using his arms but he was still on top of Seyoon. “You’re lips look plumper today,” he said with a hiccup.

“Oh no. You’re totally drunk. Get off of me Kris.”

“Seriously. And you’re eyebrows, wow! Did you shape them?”

Seyoon gapes her mouth in surprise as she tried to cover her eyebrows. She didn’t shape it really but it was her mother who refused for it to be shaped in the salon.

“Can I,” Seyoon noticed that Kris’ head was getting nearer to her. “Can I,” his lips were protruding than usual. “Can I ki—”

Before Kris could even finish what he was about to say and before Seyoon could push him off of her when their faces were merely an inch apart, she just saw Kris being pulled away from him and she heard a loud blow. And Kris was already lying on the floor.

“What the heck?” Kris tried to stand up but his sight was too blurry, not because of the alcohol but because of the punch he received.

“What are you trying to do? You maniac!” said Kai who was breathing hard and looking at him with fierce eyes.

“What?” Seyoon heard Kris chuckle which made Kai’s anger heightened. “I’m not doing anything.”

“What? Obviously, you’re trying to do something to Seyoon? If I didn’t come here, who knows what you would do to her. You pervert!” Kai bent down to grab Kris’ shirt but Seyoon stopped him.

“Stop. Please, don’t punch him anymore. He’s drunk Kai. He doesn’t know what he’s doing. Please, just let him go,” she pleaded. “Please.”

Kai let go of Kris but in turn, grabbed Seyoon’s hand and dragged her outside the room. “Let’s go. I’ll send you to your room,” he said to her.

Seyoon had one last glance at Kris who just nodded at her to tell her he was okay before she went with Kai.

Kai just let go of her hand when they were already in front of her room.

“Please don’t be mad at him,” Kai heard Seyoon said.

‘After what he had done, she was still protecting him. Is he that important to you, Seyoon?’ Kai thought.

Kai almost punched the wall behind Seyoon but it only landed as a loud thud. Both of his arms were resting on the wall behind Seyoon and Seyoon was captured between. Seyoon looked at him in surprise.

Kai closed his eyes and heaved a heavy sigh before opening them up again to look at Seyoon’s surprised and anxious face.

“Why didn’t you try to push him?” he asked with words that only within their close distance that she could hear clearly.

“I…I would but then you came and—” Seyoon voice was shaky, Kai noticed.

“If I wasn’t here to help you, do you think you could push him off like that?”

“I…Of course, I could.”

“No you couldn’t.” Kai interrupted quickly. “No you couldn’t because you’re weak. You’re weak in front of him,” Kai said with his teeth gritting in anger.

Seyoon didn’t know why Kai was acting like that towards her. Was it because he was also intoxicated? But if he was, he couldn’t possibly save her from Kris earlier.

“What are you saying? I’m not weak.”

“Yes you are. And I always come to save you from whatever disaster or problems you’re having Seyoon. I am always here for you. Always,” his voice getting softer.

Seyoon could see something different in Kai’s eyes. Anger? He was angry but his eyes were showing something else – like it was longing for something, like there was something he wanted to tell her but couldn’t escape those eyes of his.

‘What is it?’

“I know Kai and I’m always thankful that you’re always there but please would you just let go of this, of Kris. He didn’t meant to do—”

“Never mind. Forget what I said. Forget everything. I think the beer, the alchohol…it’s…” Kai’s hand left the wall as he massaged his temple. “I’m just worried about you. That’s all.”

Kai sighed before both of his hands fall beside him.  “Good night,” he said without looking at Seyoon.

Seyoon just watched him leave without saying. She couldn’t understand what had happened to Kai or any words that he had said.

_I am always here for you. Always._ His words still resonated inside her head. Of course, she knew that and she would acknowledge Kai’s presence whenever she needed help. But he didn’t need to remind her that or tell him that.

‘Why?’

\---

“Damn it,” Kris cursed under his breath whenever he held that spot that Kai punched earlier.

“What have you done for him to do that to you?”

“Tsk. I’m just doing a good deed here and this is what I get. Damn it! Damn it!”

“Hey! How many times do you have to curse? Your words are too clear over the phone.”

“You know how much I love your sister that’s why I’m doing this but fuck, I don’t want to end up going back to America with a soiled face. I take care of this more than any parts of my body and you know that.”

“Well, it’s your fault anyway. If you just did a better job on your part of our research, I wouldn’t have to go back to America immediately. Then, I should have investigated further and help my sister with her problems. It’s your fault so while you are there, you should do what I should have done months ago.”

“Damn you…”

“What?”

“I said you’re not an angel like what they usually see you. You’re a devil.”

“Whatever. Just do what I told you.”

“Damn it. You owe me a punch, Suho.”


	60. Chapter 60

“Hey princess, I made us breakfast.”

Seyoon opened her eyes to look for the owner of the voice invading her not-really-a-sleep sleep. She was lying on her stomach, head buried on the pillow when she turned it to the side only to be greeted by something like a white sheep – more like an alpaca in closer look with a pirate hat – sitting on the nightstand beside her.

“Ace?”

“Seyoon, sorry.”

Seyoon tilted her head to the side a little more and looked at Kris.

“It’s rare for you to call me by my name. So, you remember what happened last night?” she said as she grabbed the fluffy animal from her nightstand and hugged it closer to her.

Kris sat at the foot of the bed. “Who wouldn’t remember what happened last night after being punched on the face? See, see.” Pointing on his flawless face in which Seyoon looked with furrowed eyebrows.

“Just exactly where am I supposed to look? You don’t have a bruise—”

“Pabo, there’s what they call concealer. Haven’t you used one before?”

Seyoon pouted. She really didn’t like wearing sorts of creams or anything on her face. She was quite allergic to most of them.  “Anyway, sorry for that. Kai was – I don’t know – kind of a little drunk too yesterday. He’s—”

“Do you really think he’s drunk? Because a drunk guy couldn’t pull a hard punch like that. Besides, he wouldn’t punch me without any reason. I mean, you know, I tried to ki—”

Seyoon sat behind Kris and covered his mouth with the toy. “Ssh…I don’t want to remember it. It makes me cringed just remembering it.”

Kris removed the alpaca from his mouth. “Why did you put Ace to my mouth? You don’t want me to be charged of filicide, do you?” he jested. He tilted his head back to look at Seyoon whose head was buried on his back.

“I hate myself,” he heard her mumbled; her words were muffled with his back.

“Why?”

“I hate myself because I couldn’t hate you no matter what you tried to do.”

Seyoon could feel Kris’ body vibrated. She lifted her head to look at Kris who was laughing.

“Why are you laughing?”

“You’re so adorable when you act like that. Just reminds me when we were still younger.”

“What do you mean?”

Kris turned around. Now, the two of them were sitting on Seyoon’s bed, talking face to face.

“You know when I told everybody that you’re my girlfriend.”

“Oh that…” Seyoon remembered it correctly. That was the time when her relationship with Kris turned deeper so there was no reason for her to forget about it. “What’s funny about it?” she pouted.

“Well, remember when you didn’t talk to me for about a week?” Seyoon nodded in reply. “I really thought that you were extremely mad at me because of what I did but then…”

Kris and Seyoon exchanged looks. “Can I handle Ace?” Seyoon asked him abruptly in which Kris smiled and complied.

“But then I found out that the reason why you’re not talking to me was because you like me,” he continued.

“Yeah,  _like,”_ Seyoon remembered. She wouldn’t forget it, that time when she told Kris that she liked him. Of course, having a crush back then was a big thing for someone like her who just entered the teenage stage. And then suddenly, Kris would announce to the whole world that she was his girlfriend. She panicked big time so she ended up not talking to him at all. But then, she ended up confessing to him. And...

“I really thought our relationship would change,” said Kris.

“It did though,” she said, looking at Ace. “For the better and deeper,” she continued.

“Yeah. Do you know why that is?”

“Why?”

“Because we became honest to each other that time. You know honesty…”

“Where exactly are we going with this conversation?”

“Do you want me to be honest to you Seyoon?” Kris asked seriously, seriously to the extent the Kris called Seyoon by her first name which he stopped doing back then when they had that  _big confessions_ to each other years ago – where Kris oath to call her ‘princess’ from then on.

“What?”

“Don’t you think,” there was a pause and they exchanged glances; Seyoon hold on Ace tightly. “Kai likes you?”

“What?” Seyoon felt like her irises dilated for a moment, and a glass was broken somewhere within her.

“Why was Kai that mad at me if there was no reason underlying that kind of behavior?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Suho and I were taking the same psychology subject in the university. I know what I’m talking about.”

“And you speak the same way too,” Seyoon pouted. Kris just smirked. She turned her head back to Ace. “Kai has always been like that (protective). But it is not because he likes me…because that’s impossible,” she said softly. “He is protective of me because we’re friends, close friends. Besides, my parents trusted me to him. I think he’s just taking it as a responsibility.”

The two stayed silent for a while before Kris took a deep sigh.

“What was that sigh all about?” Seyoon asked him.

“Nothing. I’m hungry. Come on, I cooked our breakfast. Your parents are still sleeping.”

Seyoon was surprised by Kris’ sudden change of topic but she just let it go. After all, she didn’t want to talk about it too. She believed everything that she had said. Kai would never like her.

Kris stood up and was ready to walk to the door when Seyoon stopped him.

“What?” said Kris as he turned his head and looked at his shoulder where Seyoon’s hand was resting.

“Carry me downstairs,” she requested.

“What?” Kris looked at him with an amused face.

“Piggyback ride like what we used to before. Come on, I wanna see the world up there. You’ve really grown tall since the last time we've seen each other.”

“Tsk. And you didn’t grow up at all,” Kris teased, referring to Seyoon’s height.

“What? You!”

“Get on,” Kris commanded.

Seyoon, while standing on his bed, hopped on Kris’ back with Ace being held by her other hand.

“Damn, you’re heavy,” Kris retorted.

“What?! I – I’m not…”

“Whatever.”

Kris carried Seyoon on his back as he opened the door of her room.

“When will you open your eyes, Seyoon?” he whispered.

“What?” asked Seyoon as she didn’t hear clearly what Kris had said.

“Nothing. I said hold on tight or we, three, may end up rolling down the stairs. A couple plus their alpaca son died in a staircase accident,” Kris kidded.

“Pabo!” Seyoon hitted Kris head with Ace.

“Hey don’t kill Ace. You’re more pabo—”

_For not seeing how Kai really likes you…_


	61. Chapter 61

Kris might be the director of the play but in real life there was someone directing him exactly six thousand, eight hundred, and sixty-two miles away. Of course, that director made sure to pick the best and suited actor for whatever plot they planned and Suho knew no one except his bitch-faced slash poker-faced roommate slash college buddy slash best friend by the glorified name, Kris. However, it wasn’t really easy to hire someone whose talent fee required a year supply of BB creams and other whatever that maintained Kris’ godly attraction.

But Suho didn’t graduate from high school with an honor for nothing. In the end, Kris fell into a nonconsensual contract because without his knowledge, someone actually applied him to an exchange research program to Korea. And in all honesty, even though he was scary-looking with his physical looks and demeanor, the real devil lied inside his angelic-faced best friend slash greatest manipulator, Suho.

So, what did Suho ask Kris to do after traveling exactly eleven thousand and forty-three kilometers from New York to Seoul?

\---

Suho supplied Kris with everything he needed when he went to Seoul – the place to stay (thank goodness that he was close to the Jins), the two-seated sports car (which was naturally Suho’s graduation gift from his parents and Kris ended up using it first), and information about a boy named Kim Jongin or Kai (to his friends).

But, it wasn’t really the first time that Kris heard about this certain tanned boy. Seyoon had already mentioned about Kai through their frequent chats and video calls. Those were the times when he already had some hints that Seyoon likes that boy. Though, Seyoon had actually stopped mentioning Kai, as Kris remembered correctly, about a year ago just when she entered her second year in high school. Whatever happened that time, Kris didn’t bother to know but he noticed the changes in Seyoon especially her short cut hair which was a great surprise to him. He used to love her long hair.

Then a year after, Kris just found out that Seyoon was put into an arranged marriage. Kris didn’t even know why Seyoon agreed to that marriage – he never asked her. But what exactly he wanted to know was about the other person involved in that marriage. Was Kai someone worth marrying to? Of course, that was not all for him to judge. But what Suho gave him to judge was…

_Your main goal is to find if Jongin likes my sister or not. Not through the influence of alcohol…_  (Because that was exactly how Suho attempted to know Kai’s feelings towards Seyoon but he wasn’t able to get anything. And he knew that it’s not a trusted way of knowing).

So, even before Kris left the comforts of their house in New York, Suho already gave him guidelines – more like a step by step ways (thanks to the internet) - on how to find out if a guy likes a girl.

But there was something that Suho didn’t know and couldn’t control. That was, obviously, Kris and if it was Kris who would act in the plot that Suho would direct, Kris would definitely not comply with the script. Instead, he would do some twitching  _Kris’ style_  because what Kris wanted was what he would do.  _So,_   _goodbye Suho’s scripts and hello Kris’ amazing adlib acting skills._

\---

Unfortunately, every Mondays and Wednesdays, Kris still had to attend the university lectures in the morning and would just head to the school in the afternoon. So that Monday, Kris dropped Seyoon off to her school before heading to the university. He found out that Kai went back to their apartment the next day after he punched him on the face real hard (in which the bruise still remained but perfectly concealed) so he wasn’t able to see him the rests of the weekend.

“See you, princess,” he said as Seyoon opened the door of the car, which was parked a few feet away from the entrance because Seyoon didn’t want to get a lot of attention like the last time when Kris parked his car in front of her school.

“I’ll see you then. Bye Ace,” she said as he patted Ace who was now resting on the seat she was previously sitting on.

Kris waited before Seyoon disappeared from his sight as she entered the school gate. Not long after, he already spotted his target, the one who caused him a tube of concealer in just two days. He watched Kai walked towards the gate. The boy had his typical not amused face. He always looked like he was drained of energy, Kris thought, which was really different from the way Seyoon described him years ago.

_What happened to the enthusiastic boy, who, Seyoon said, would always tease her in some ways but would always be there to help her in every way?_

\---

“Did your dance teacher come here this morning?” Kris asked Seyoon.

“Yes. Teacher Hyoyeon taught them the choreography this morning.”

“Good. All I have to do is polish their acting skills so they could shine like a diamond on stage.”

Kris heard Seyoon laughed beside him. “What the hell is that? Just reminds me of Rihanna.”

“Really? So how do Jongin-ssi perform…” Seyoon looked at Kris who had a sudden change of topic. “And the rests?” Kris added but definitely emphasizing on Kai.

“I actually don’t know. I wasn’t there when they were practicing. We’re busy with the props and other preparations. Never saw him once this morning.”

“I see.”

“Why?”

The two walked together in the hallway when Kris saw Krystal and Kai coming down from the stairs, laughing with whatever they were talking about.

Suddenly Kris rested his arm on Seyoon’s shoulder which Seyoon didn’t mind at all. She also didn’t notice that Kai and Krystal were walking towards them.

“Speaking of,” Kris muttered under his breath. “HAHAHA, that Rihanna joke is funny, isn’t it?” he started laughing while drawing Seyoon closer to him.

Seyoon looked at him confusedly. “That was done seconds ago—”

“Oh, two of the leads are here. What a coincidence,” Kris greeted the two.

Kris looked at Kai whose eyes were briefly locked on his arm resting on Seyoon’s shoulder before averting it somewhere.

“Good afternoon Mr. Wu,” Krystal greeted.

“Oh no need for honorifics. Just call me Kris-oppa,” Kris replied with a smile.

Krystal looked at him with an awkward smile and nodded but not Kai whose face seemed to devour him any time with anger.

“Good afternoon Jongin-ssi,” Kris greeted Kai.

The latter replied with his eyes rolling and mumbled, “Good afternoon,” with a half-hearted and mostly insincere tone.

Seyoon looked at them awkwardly before she remembered something. She went away from Kris’ arm before approaching the two. “Ah, I think you should have these,” she said as she handed them the new scripts. “It’s the modified one. We removed some unnecessary scenes and lines.”

“Thanks,” said Krystal.

_Look at the way he treats Seyoon,_ Suho’s words repeated inside Kris’ head.

Seyoon handed Kai the script and Kris expected something like a ‘thank you’ but got nothing.

Instead, he heard Kai said, “Let’s go,” while referring to Krystal. “The students might be inside the theater now. We will go ahead,” he said as he bowed to Kris and Seyoon before heading to the other direction as Krystal followed him.

Kris looked at Seyoon whose head was lowered down.

“Didn’t you say that you haven’t seen Kai this morning?” he asked and Seyoon nodded. “Then why he didn’t even greet you.”

“It’s okay. We will see each other at home anyway.”

“But, that’s not an excuse. He should at least say ‘hi’ or ‘hello’ to you.”

Seyoon swayed his head and looked at Kris. “It’s okay. We’re used to this kind of thing. I think it just comes naturally that we don’t greet each other anymore. We always see each other at home anyway.” There was a momentary pause before Seyoon spoke again. “I think we should go there (to the theater) too. The students might be waiting for you,” she said as she tried to pull a smile but Kris could see her eyes of dejection.

So, how did Kai treated Seyoon?

Unlike when Kris saw him with Krystal earlier as the two were laughing, the way he treated Seyoon…

_It is rather cold…_

\---

Kai didn’t particularly like the voice he was hearing when he went down to the hallway. As expected, he was there, the guy he punched on the face just few days ago. What was more surprising for Kai was when he saw Kris laughing with Seyoon with his arm rested on her shoulder.

Kai didn’t understand it though. After what Kris tried to do to Seyoon that night, now, they looked alright as if nothing really happened. Were they really that close for her to forget everything about it in an instant?

_The bastard probably forgot what happened that night_ , Kai thought.  _And Seyoon just let it go and forgave him_. But whatever Kris did to make Seyoon forgave him immediately like that, Kai didn’t care. He just couldn’t stand the fact that it looked nothing to Seyoon. And the way they show their closeness to each other even in public (though they were only inside the school), he didn’t like it.

“Oh, two of the leads are here. What a coincidence.” Just hearing his voice and Kai wasn’t amused at all.

Then Krystal greeted him in whom Kris replied, “…Just call me Kris-oppa.”

_Pft, oppa? You got to be kidding me. He must’ve thought that all girls like calling him ‘oppa’. Well, not my girlfriend for sure,_ Kai thought.

When Kris’ attention was on Kai, Kai just greeted him as a form of right demeanor but he certainly didn’t want to look at him in the eyes. Instead, he averted his gaze somewhere. Kris always had that smirk on him that Kai couldn’t stand seeing. It looked as if he was mocking him.

He was avoiding looking at Kris that he forgot that Seyoon was standing beside him. He heard Seyoon’s voice for the first time that day. They weren’t able to talk after the incident that happened last two nights. He didn’t know if he would greet her or not.

Looking at Seyoon who was only feet away from him with a smile on her face as she handed him the script, Kai’s mind stopped for seconds. And then he remembered when he pinned Seyoon on the wall and the things he said to her that night. In the end, he didn’t say anything. Instead, he got the script and walked straight ahead without looking back.

He was afraid to look back. On the inside, he sighed with guilt and disappointment for what he did. He didn’t mean to be cold to her. But he just couldn’t face her straightly that time. Not with that smile that she gave to him and also not with the smile she gave to Kris earlier.

It was a whole lot of mixed feelings and what dominated? Anger…

\---

“Xiumin! Who says you’re allowed to eat during practice hours?” Kris said with a tone almost reaching his rage mode as he saw Xiumin drawing for what it seemed like a bun from his pocket and was nearly shoving it into his mouth.

He massaged his temples for the umpteenth time this day. He tried to be calm and patient as what Seyoon told him but he just couldn’t control some of them. Instead of doing what he was supposed to do, it seemed like he was stuck in a daycare center with a bunch of brats who didn’t take his directions seriously.

“I told you. Stop eating,” Lay whispered to Xiumin.

“Can’t help it…” he replied as he put back the food into his pocket.

It was already three days since they started practicing and Kris wasn’t having any progress from his observation of Kai.

_Look at the way he looks at her. Look where his eyes are traveling…_

Exactly how would Kris see that when Seyoon was somewhere backstage doing and painting some props?

And even if Seyoon would suddenly popped out of nowhere, there were still certain  _obstacles_  along the way like…

“Let’s start from scene eleven,” Kris directed.

Just in time, Seyoon and Baekhyun entered the stage as they seemed to be measuring some areas on the stage. Kris immediately turned his head to where Kai was standing.

“Got you,” he mumbled when he saw Kai turning his head briefly towards Seyoon’s direction but he was obstructed by someone tapping his shoulder.

“Kris, do I look fierce if I act like this or if I moved my lips like this?” Luhan asked Kris as he literally blocked Kris’ view by standing in front of him and doing different facial poses. The guy was so conscious of the way he looked on the stage and it seemed like he was aiming for a perfect pose and Kris liked perfection. However, he was asking him every now and then with almost similar questions. And Luhan was really getting to his nerves that he might burst anytime soon.

Kris sighed before replying, “You look good on any angle Luhan. And you’re manly enough without twitching your eyebrows, okay? Now go back to your place,” he said calmly.

“Really?” Luhan looked at him enthusiastically. “Thanks!” He tried to capture Kris in a hug but he glared at him fiercely which made Luhan go back to his place without further questions.

He looked at the stage and Seyoon was still there. He looked at Kai but there was another obstacle.

“Hey Chanyeol, what are you doing?” Kris asked the tall boy who was supposed to be far away from Kai but was now there talking to the kid.

“I’m just asking Kai about some parts of the scene that I don’t understand,” Chanyeol replied. But the truth was he just wanted to say the joke that Baekhyun shared to him last night that until now, he still couldn’t get over with.

Kris sighed again. “What is there not to understand? The lines are so easy. Even I, who am not a native Korean speaker, can understand every word in it. Besides, Jongin is not your best friend in this play. If there’s anything you wanted to clarify, ask Luhan,” he said before dragging Chanyeol beside Luhan.

Kris noticed Seyoon looking at him.  _Fighting_ , he read Seyoon’s lips saying. He smiled at her and gave her a nod. But he didn’t notice that Kai was looking at them, frowning.

\---

During the days that Kris was there for the whole day, he would sit with Seyoon and the rests of her friends in their lunch table. He insisted to have lunch with Seyoon alone but Seyoon insisted to have lunch with her friends so Kris had no choice but to sit with the most talkative people he had ever met.

“Seyoon, how is my acting? Is it great? Huh? Huh?” Chanyeol enthusiastically asked as he was sitting beside her. Unfortunately for Kris, Luhan and Chanyeol managed to stole the seats beside Seyoon even before he got to the cafeteria. They somehow made an alliance to have him seated at the far end corner of table beside Xiumin, who was eating quietly beside him.

“Where’s Jongin by the way?” Kris asked Sehun who was sitting at the other side.

“He rarely joins us for lunch. He is always busy,” Sehun replied monotonously.

Seriously, Kris didn’t know if he would like this Sehun guy because he was the only one different among Seyoon’s friends. He was reserved and full of proper demeanor. But he just couldn’t read his mind at all or get through him. He always had that straight face. No wonder why he became the president, Kris thought.

“Oh, alright.” Kris shrugged.

“Why are you asking for him anyway?” Xiumin asked with his mouth full.

Kris looked at him. “Nothing. I’m just concerned. Isn’t he a part of your group?”

“Oh, but he only joined us twice or thrice. He rarely goes here every lunch. They always say that he’s busy. But I really don’t know if there’s anything he should be busy about. I mean, he and Luhan and Baekhyun are in one class. But those two are always here. They didn’t seem to have anything to do at all,” Xiumin replied. Xiumin and Lay were the only ones in the group who didn’t know the real reason why Kai wasn’t always there.

Kris thought that this ‘baozi’ looking guy had some function after all.

Kris looked at the rests of them and it seemed like it was really normal that Kai wasn’t there. Even Seyoon who was busily laughing and talking to the talkative guys surrounding him didn’t even look for Kai.

\---

Friday ended with Seyoon not really showing up inside the theater because she was too busy with her other endeavors. While Kris, on the other hand, ended up scolding at least four students (including Luhan and Chanyeol) for playing some of the props that were already on display inside the theater. As for Kai, Kris noticed that the kid had great potentials especially with his dancing skills. But that wasn’t Kris’ concern at all. What he was bothered about was the fact that he was actually on the midway believing that Kai liked Seyoon but he just couldn’t get enough evidence of it. Just a little more evidence before he could settle with a conclusion.

So he had no choice…

“What are those for?” Kris asked Seyoon who was carrying a bag of what looked like uniforms. He couldn’t help but pity the way she looked. It was the first time that he saw him as exhausted as the way she looked now.

“I have to take this home for the weekend and attach these patches. These are their costumes for the play. And I still have to repair some of them especially Chanyeol’s. He needs longer pants. Baekhyun didn’t get his measurements right,” she replied, putting the heavy bag down, grabbing the bubble tea that Kris was currently drinking.

“Are you really that thirsty to take that drink from me? I could just buy you one, you know.”

Seyoon swayed her head and took a final sip before giving the drink back to Kris. “No need. I’m okay with just a sip. Can you send me home? I can’t carry all of these all the way there.”

Kris looked at her and at her bag and held his chin with his fingers as if he was thinking really hard. “Uhm…but I have a favor to ask you?”

Seyoon pouted but still asked him, “What is it?”

“Since it’s already weekend tomorrow and Ace doesn’t want to end up in your house alone without your parents, he actually would like to ask his mom if he could stay with her for a while. Oh, the father is coming too if she doesn’t mind.”

“What? But Kris, I’m not the only one living there. Besides, I don’t know if it’s alright with Kai.”

“If that’s the case then why don’t you ask him?” Kris said while pointing his head on someone else’s direction.

Seyoon turned around to look at what Kris was talking about and she saw Kai approaching them, with an angry expression…

\---

Kai didn’t like seeing it when Kris and Seyoon would exchange glances and whatever signals on the stage. Seyoon rarely showed up on the theater but whenever she would go there, there was no moment that Kai wouldn’t see her and Kris exchanging signals.

Kai would sometimes see her giving Kris some words of encouragement like the other day. And Kai could see a different smile forming on Kris’ lips which would eventually fade when he would face the other students.

Seyoon also gave Kai some words of encouragement but that was some nights ago when they had a slight talk – their first long talk for this week. And that was it. They weren’t been able to talk during mornings because Kris would always be there to pick Seyoon up with his convertible.

_What a show off_ , Kai thought.

There was also a time when Kai decided to have lunch with his friends. It was rare that he joined them and besides, Krystal was busy practicing her piece for the SUPA auditions. But he ended up having lunch alone. Why? Because when he attempted to go to the cafeteria, Kris was there with his friends – sometimes talking to Sehun or Xiumin, other times flicking Chanyeol’s head or scolding Luhan, but most of all, eating the lunch which he asked Seyoon to make for him.

What Kai didn’t like the most was the fact that even though Kris was older and just came a few days ago; he looked as if he was part of their group for too long now. Kris was more welcomed than him, Kai noticed.

This wasn’t a batlle but it looked like it was to him now and Kai decided that he didn’t want to lose against him.

\---

On Friday, Kris left earlier after their whole day practice and coaching. Kai and the rests of the male casts remained to try the costumes made for them. And on that particular time, Seyoon was there with no Kris in sight. But she was far away down the stage talking to Sehun and the younger members of the student council. On the other hand, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were the ones assisting the casts for their costumes.

“Seyoon!” Baekhyun called her.

It was that moment when Seyoon heard Baekhyun and turned her head to the stage when Kai felt some kind of tension inside of him.

Kai didn’t know but somehow ever since Kris showed up, Kai’s awareness of Seyoon heightened up. Like there was always an urge inside of him to look for her. He didn’t know but maybe because Seyoon’s attention was more directed to Kris lately. And when Kris was not there, he felt at ease. It was as if it was okay for him if Seyoon’s attention was on somebody but not Kris.

When Seyoon approached Baekhyun on the stage, it was also the time when Kai was called by Krystal who was also trying her costume backstage.

“How do I look?” Krystal asked him.

But what traveled and registered to Kai’s ears were, “I got Chanyeol’s measurements wrong. We need longer pants. And we also need these patches to be attached to their uniform. I wonder if you can—”

“Sure, sure. I’ll just take these and get things done over the weekend. It’s no problem Baekhyun. I’ll handle these.”

“Really? Thank you. I hate sewing anyway.”

“I know.”

“By the way, don’t you need someone to carry these for you? It’s heavy just to warn you. I can’t leave yet but I could just ask someone to carry them for you…”

“Kai? Kai?” Krystal’s voice suddenly came up again.

Kai snapped from eavesdropping and tried to focus on Krystal who was looking at him confusedly.

“It looks great.”

“Really? Kyungsoo and Seyoon made this. Anyway, do you want to come with me to the music room? There’s another piece I would like you to hear.”

Seyoon with a heavy bag or Krystal with her new music piece? That was the question that Kai needed to answer in split seconds.

\---

Kai ran, ran as fast as he could after coming from the music room where Krystal played another song for him. It was beautiful, he said that to Krystal. It was indeed. But more than that was the image of Seyoon struggling with a heavy bag dominated his mind. It was a good thing that Krystal’s music coach said that she would come. So that meant that Kai had to leave before her coach got there. He immediately leave but not for the reason that he was afraid to get caught, but for the reason that he was hoping to catch Seyoon in the theater. He wished she was still there.

Kai ran again. But the moment he got to the theater, Baekhyun told him that Seyoon already left. The good news was she just left a minute ago so that meant that Kai could still catch her. And he did, only to see her with that tall annoying guy again.

Kai ran. No. More like he walked with heavy steps because the time he made his way to the entrance, Seyoon was there. Together with her was the bag of costumes. But what made Kai walked briskly towards them was because Kris was there again. He thought the guy already left but no.

What made Kai even angrier was the straw.  _Damn straw!_

Seeing Seyoon sharing food with others was not new to Kai. Seyoon shared her ddeokbokki once to him when they were still in middle school. Chanyeol shared the same ddeokbokki cup with her frequently but using their own sticks. Kyungsoo shared his kimchi spaghetti with her but using their own chopsticks. Baekhyun shared a cake with her but with their own forks. Sehun shared his bubble tea to her but definitely with a different straw.

But this, he just couldn’t take it. Seyoon and Kris sharing the same bubble tea with the same straw – the straw that Kai saw Kris was sipping from when Seyoon suddenly snatched it from him. Kai saw it, the straw where Kris’ lips touched before was also the same straw that Seyoon’s lips were touching now. He. Just. Couldn’t. Take. It.

So now, he was walking towards them with eyebrows in furrow but he didn’t care.

“I’ll help you carry that home,” Kai said to Seyoon firmly without looking at Kris as if he wasn’t there at all or as if there was already a possibility that Kris might have offered Seyoon a ride home.

“No,” Kris immediately answered.

But Kai didn’t listen or look at him. He wasn’t talking to him in the first place so he just ignored him. Instead, he grabbed Seyoon’s hand with his one hand and the other grabbed the bag and slung it on his shoulder.

Kris smirked in amusement.  _This is great_.

Suddenly, Kai felt stronger hand holding his arm.

“Woah, easy there kid. Not too fast,” Kris said to him without letting go of his arm.

Kai held his breath and unwillingly turned his head to face Kris.

“Can’t you see that princess and I were talking?”

_Damn it. He calls her ‘princess.’ What’s up with that?_

“Besides, she has something to tell you,” Kris said while winking at Seyoon.

Seyoon looked at him with questioning eyes and gaping mouth.

“Ahm…Ace…” Kris coughed.

Seyoon’s brow moved in question and Kris nodded at her in which Kai frowned – because here they were again, exchanging signals as if they understood their own world without saying any word.

“What is it?” Kai asked impatiently.

“Ah…” Seyoon’s mouth was hung open without any words coming out. She didn’t know if Kai would let Kris have a sleepover at their house especially when she felt like there was some kind of tension between him and Kai.

“Seyoon asked me if I could stay at your house over the weekend but she is afraid that you won’t agree so—”

“I didn’t—”

“Ace…” Kris glared at Seyoon.

Kai looked at Seyoon whose hand was still held by him.

“Ah, I am wondering if Kris could stay with us over the weekend. My parents will not be at home till Monday next week and it’s kind of lonely if he will be left alone…”

Seyoon’s eyes were fixed on the floor. Kai’s eyes were fixed on her. And Kris…he was trying to hide his happiness with his serious expression.

“So, is it okay if I stay over or not? Or maybe Seyoon could just come with me and accompany me to their main house. It’s her house anyway.”

_Of course not!_  Kai would rather spend the weekend with this annoying guy than letting Seyoon leave his sight for two days.  _Who knows what he might do to her?_

“Do whatever you want,” Kai said aloofly.

“Great. So I’ll be with you over the weekend,” Kris said to Seyoon with a smile.

“Thanks Kai,” said Seyoon.

“It’s nothing. Let’s go,” Kai replied as he grabbed her hand again.

“Hey, I have a car. Don’t you think it is better if you just—” Kris was motioning his head to his car.

Kai looked at it. It’s a two-seater car. Kris would take the driver seat and of course, Seyoon would take the passenger seat. Obviously, there was no place for him there.

_Is this his way of mocking me?_

Kai looked at Seyoon as if waiting for her decision.

“Seyoon is carrying a heavy bag. It’s more convenient if she rides the car.”

“No. I’ll just walk with Kai. You can take the car and go ahead.”

Of course, Seyoon would choose Kai. It would be rude of her if she and Kris would take the car and see Kai walking home alone.

Kai was surprised by Seyoon’s answer and deep inside, he was celebrating. It was as if it was his first win against Kris.

Kris smirked and went to Seyoon. “Why did you have to be so kind?” he said while ruffling her hair playfully.

This should be Kai’s win by he felt as if he still lost against Kris.

_Why do they have to be this close?_

\---

Kris celebrated as he watched Kai and Seyoon walking together. And they were even holding hands.  _Way to go kid._

_You’re giving me too much than what I expected. One time you’re cold then the next, you possess her as if you don’t want to let her go. This is a nice progress. But don’t celebrate yet…_

Kris parked the car in front of their apartment building, grabbed Ace from the passenger seat and his bag from the compartment at the back. Even though he had the car, Kai insisted that he would carry the bag of costumes.

Kris entered the apartment once Seyoon opened it. And just on the moment when they entered the apartment, he already had a heated argument with Kai.

“So, am I going to sleep with you? Ace in between,” said Kris as he waved Ace in front of Seyoon’s face and winked at her. Kai looked at him in contempt as if cursing him from head to toe.

“You can sleep here on our couch,” Kai said to him. He didn’t want to be rude but he would be especially if this perverted would insist to sleep in Seyoon’s room.

Seyoon looked at the two of them whose heads seemed to be clashing anytime soon.

“You could just sleep in my room Kris. I’ll sleep on the couch,” Seyoon said to him.

Kai looked at her and felt guilty.

“He could just sleep here on the couch. You should sleep on your own room.”

Kris smirked briefly before hiding it and acted as if he was lying on the couch.

“But my body is too long for this couch. See,” he demonstrated.

Kai’s eyes rolled and his teeth gritted in anger.

“Besides, we used to sleep together before when you were still in America. I don’t see anything wrong doing it again. It is not as if something will happen. You know that right,” said Kris as he lifted his body to a sitting position and grabbed both Seyoon’s hands. He looked at her with his pleading eyes.

Seyoon knew that nothing would possibly happen between her and Kris but that wasn’t what inside Kai’s mind. It was as if his mind churned with all sorts of thoughts.

If Kris was able to attempt to kiss Seyoon in their own house with her parents still there, what more if they were just in an apartment where there were only three of them and if they were in the same room together?

“Fine. You can sleep on my bed,” said Seyoon. Kai was surprised as Kris smile widened. “But I’ll just sleep on the floor in my sleeping bag.” Then she looked at Kai whose eyes were still in shocked. “Don’t worry. I know Kris. And I’ll make sure that he will not drink anything alcoholic just to make sure that he will not think of doing something…uhm…unthinkable again.”

“Great!” Kris stood up in excitement. “So, I’ll just put these where?” he said, referring to his bag and Ace.

“My room is on the right.”

Kai didn’t argue anymore.

\---

They said that laughter was contagious but not for Kai. It elicited anger more than feelings of happiness when he heard Seyoon and Kris laughing out loud inside her room – INSIDE HER ROOM.

And he? He was left alone in their living room, watching TV. He just couldn’t stay inside his room because their laughter was louder. And even though he wanted to listen to what they were talking about, he couldn’t, because they were talking in English. He just couldn’t understand a single thing except for some familiar words.

In the end, he plopped on the couch and started watching Pororo – the only show that could make him happy when he was depressed (but that was when he was still a kid). So, no matter how much he increased the volume of the TV, he just couldn’t be angrier than what he was now.

More than that was the ticking of the clock. It was almost dinner time but still, Seyoon hadn’t started cooking yet.

_Does she forget to eat when Kris is here? Is she trying to starve me to death?_

Suddenly, the laughter subsided. Kai couldn’t hear anything anymore except the laughter of Pororo and his friends. He lowered the volume of the TV.

_Why does it become silent all of sudden?_

The silence remained longer than expected and Kai couldn’t stay calm on his seat. What ever happened to those two, he couldn’t just sit there without knowing anything. So, he stood up and went to his room.

He drew his head closer to the only wall that separated his room and Seyoon’s. He couldn’t hear a thing.

_What are they doing?_

Suddenly, he heard a knock on his door and it flung open. He was startled that he immediately sat on his study table and pretended that he was reading something.

_Eavesdropping? Very skillful._

He turned his head only to see Kris standing on the doorway.

“Woah, your room is bigger than Seyoon.”

“What do you want?”

Kris closed the door and without Kai’s permission, he just sat on Kai’s bed, crossing his legs.

“My princess is cooking. She doesn’t want to be interrupted so I’ll just stay here.”

“Who says you’re allowed here?”

“Who say I’m not? If you do, you should’ve stopped me when I was still on your doorway.”

Kai fisted his hand but it remained resting on his desk.

“I asked Seyoon to cook Chinese food but she said that she’ll cook fried chicken. She said you like it.”

Kai facial expression softened.  _Is she telling things about me to Kris?_

Kris looked at Kai, whose back was facing him, in amusement.  _Yeah, I’ll give you clues until you get what it means._

“Don’t you think she’s spoiling you too much? I’m your visitor and yet she’s cooking that food that you like.”

Kai didn’t know why Kris was telling him those things but he couldn’t help to smirk secretly.

“She even chose to walk with you when riding a car is way more convenient. Isn’t she too kind to you? Or is there a deeper meaning to it?”

Kai swiveled his chair to face Kris. “What do you mean?”

Kris averted his gaze to Kai’s bookshelf. “Hey, you read manhwa? You have a great collection here.”

_A change of topic? This man is annoying._

“Do you know what makes romantic manhwa interesting to read?” Kris said while grabbing one of the comics on the shelf. “It’s because the two leads are too naïve to realize that they like each other even if it’s too obvious. Am I right?”

“I don’t get what you mean. I don’t read romantic manhwa,” Kai replied while snatching the comics from Kris and returned it to where it belonged.

“That’s bad then. Well, I guess I have to go. It seems like I’m not welcome here. I’ll just help Seyoon. I already miss my princess. See you.”

_Tsk. Annoying intruder._  Kai swayed his head as he dived onto his bed.

_‘Isn’t she too kind to you? Or is there a deeper meaning to it?’_ Kris’ words resonated again.

_No. She’s just too kind. She is, isn’t she?_

\---

After their dinner, Kris and Seyoon started attaching the patches to the uniforms. And after an hour and a half, both Kris and Seyoon were already sleeping on the couch in the living room with Seyoon resting on Kris’ shoulder.

Kris woke up when he felt the weight on his shoulder being lifted up. “Princess…” he mumbled with his eyes still half closed.

“I’ll bring Seyoon to her room. You sleep on my room and I’ll sleep on the couch.”

Kris opened his eyes to see Kai lifting the sleeping Seyoon from the couch.

“But—” Kris was about to protest to piss Kai off but the boy turned his head and glared at him – the scariest he had seen so far.

“Alright. I’ll sleep in your room. I just hope that it’s comfortable because if not, I’ll creep to Seyoon’s room whether you like it or not.”

“Don’t you dare…” Kai said firmly before going inside Seyoon’s room.

\---

“Hey, good morning!”

“Good evening to you too. So, how’s it going?”

“Progressing”

“In a positive way or the other way around?”

“I won’t tell you the details yet but there’s a chance that what you expected is right.”

Kris didn’t hear any response from Suho. Isn’t this what he expected? That Kai liked Seyoon?

“Hey Suho!”

“Yeah?”

“If Jongin really likes Seyoon, what will you do next?”

There was a long silence on the other line.

“Hey, are you listening?”

“Oh, sorry. I’m driving on my way to the university and—”

“Just answer my question. What will you do?”

“Hm…maybe you’ll have the right to know that if you already gave me the results of your mission there,” Suho replied mischievously.

“You! I understand. You just wait until I am fully disclosed with this unresolved mystery and until then, I will wait for your answer. I just hope we’re going somewhere from here.”

“Sure we will do. But you have to give me the results first. So, good night Benben~”

“Right. Good day and by the way, I kind of scratched the back of your car.”

“Wha—” Kris hung up the phone.

“Serves you right, Suho.”

\---

 “Good news is that the two of you are chosen to perform the school hymn on the school festival opening,” said the principal

Seyoon looked at Chanyeol happily while the other captured her in a tight hug.

“The bad news is that you should have extra time to practice. I know Ms. Jin is busy with her student council works and Mr. Park is a cast of the play but I hope that you practice really well. I’m counting on you.”

“We promise to give you a good performance. Thank you.”

\---

“Really? You are chosen to sing for the opening? I’m happy for you,” said Kyungsoo as he held Seyoon’s hands.

“And I will play the piano,” Chanyeol boasted.

“Good luck,” said Sehun.

“If it’s Seyoon, I have no doubt about that but if it’s—”

“Stop it Baek!” Chanyeol pouted.

“I’m not saying anything…yet.” Baekhyun stuck out his tongue on Chanyeol.

Kris looked at Kai who was standing on the stage. He is looking at Seyoon from afar.  _Why don’t you just join them?_  Kris eyebrows furrowed in curiosity.

“Ha! So, you will practice for the play and for the opening. Isn’t that hard Park?” Luhan teased.

“It is. But it also means that I’ll be practicing with Seyoon on extended hours,” Chanyeol smirked.

“No…”

Chanyeol stuck his tongue out at Luhan as he tried to capture Seyoon, who was busily talking with Lay and Kyungsoo, in another hug.

This derp has the guts to show his affection openly. Kris looked again at Kai.  _Did I just saw him frown with what Chanyeol did? Interesting._ He smirked.

“What are you smiling for?” asked Seyoon.

“Hm? What else? I am happy for you. That’s all,” he said as he ruffled her hair.

“Why do you always do that?” Seyoon complained as she tried to fix her hair.

“Because you looked cute,” he said while he pinched her cheeks this time.

“Stop harassing Seyoon,” Chanyeol complained.

“Why? She’s my princess,” Kris glared. He turned his head to look at Kai whom he caught glaring at him. The latter instinctively avoided Kris gaze immediately.

_My princess? Is he claiming ownership of Seyoon?_  Kai thought.

“Shouldn’t we start practicing?” said Kai from above the stage.

\---

“Third time?”

“Okay…”

Seyoon watched Chanyeol as his fingers jumped from one key to another. They couldn’t practice in the music room because the music club reserved the room for their after school practices. So, they just decided to use the piano hiding at the backstage of the theater. The practice of the play just finished about an hour ago.

Seyoon’s voice resonated inside the theater.

“They look great together, aren’t they? Perfect harmony…” Kris whispered to the man standing behind one of the backdrop props.

Kai almost jump out in surprise when he heard someone’s voice from behind. He turned around only to see Kris smirking at him.

“What are you doing here?” he asked Kris.

“Why do you care? How about you? What are you doing here when the practice ended an hour ago?”

“Why do you care? Besides, this is our school. There’s nothing wrong staying here.”

“Right,” Kris smirked again. “There’s nothing wrong hiding behind that tree prop while spying on somebody else’s business.”

“Spy—” Kai looked at him in disbelief. “I’m not spying. I just think that I forgot something here so I came back.”

“Pft. Really? As if you’ll find something under that tree.” Kris stepped closer to Kai which caused the latter to move back as his back was already touching the wooden prop. “If you wanted to say something to Seyoon, why don’t you just tell her?”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh, you know what I mean Jongin-ssi. You don’t have to deny it.”

Suddenly Kris pinned Kai on the big wooded tree prop. Kai knew that if Kris would exert more effort, the tree would surely fall and they would surely be exposed.

“I want you to be honest to me, Jongin-ssi.” Kris eyes looked him as if it was piercing him deeply. “Why don’t you just admit that you like Seyoon?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Oh you know what I’m talking about. Still denying it?”

Kris could sense Kai’s chest fluttered rapidly.

Kris moved back a bit. “Relax,” he said as he playfully straightened Kai’s collar and tie. “I’m not going to kill you if you just tell me.”

Kai held Kris’ hand and removed it from holding him. “Stop doing that.”

“Fine. If you don’t want to say anything then I’ll just tell her myself.”

Kai’s eyes widened. And even before he could stop Kris, Kris already came out from behind the tree.

“Princess!”

Seyoon and Chanyeol turned their head towards Kris’ direction.

“Oh, good thing you’re here,” said Seyoon as she went to Kris and grabbed his hand.

Kai saw it and his eyes rolled in irritation. But more than that was the anxiousness that dominated him. He didn’t know what he would do if Kris would really do what he had told him.

“We’re practicing here for a while now and it would be better if someone would give opinion about our performance. Can you listen to it?” Seyoon asked Kris.

“I would love to but I have something to tell you.”

Seyoon looked at him with questioning eyes. “What is it?”

“I think…”

Kai’s chest fluttered in nervousness. He couldn’t move his feet as if someone froze him in his place. 

“I think I will not be able to listen to you now. I have to go. I still have to attend the lectures tomorrow, remember? Besides, your parents ask me help them about something so…”

“I see.”

Kai felt as if someone lifted a weight from his shoulder. He heaved a sigh of relief.

“But,” Kris looked at the tree prop where Kai was hiding, through the corner of his eyes. “If you want someone to listen to your performance, why don’t you ask Jongin-ssi?”

“Kai? But he’s not here.”

Kris shrugged his shoulder. Just in time, Kai found the courage to reveal himself from behind the tree.

“Kai? Good thing you’re here,” said Chanyeol as he stood up, went to Kai, and dragged him near the piano.

“Since I will not be able to send you home, I asked Jongin-ssi to do that for me. I don’t want my princess to walk home alone, you know.”

_What are you saying now?_ Kai thought.

“Ah, really? Thank you,” Seyoon said to Kai. Kai nodded shyly.

Kris looked in amusement. “Anyway, I’ll see you tomorrow,” said Kris as he planted a kiss on Seyoon’s forehead.

Chanyeol and Kai glared at them. Chanyeol couldn’t take it anymore as he stood up to break Seyoon from Kris’ lips. The kiss took longer than expected.

“We still have to practice.”

Kris smiled. “Fine. Bye princess,” he smiled at Seyoon and then he looked at Kai. “And Jongin-ssi,” Kai looked at him. “It’s nice to talk to you but I hope to hear more from you in the future.”

Chanyeol looked at Kai while Seyoon looked at Kris as they tilted their head in curiosity.

\---

The final rehearsal was set on Saturday and the presentation was set on the opening of the school festival. They were almost done practicing all of the scenes. The final scene to practice was the kissing scene which Kris found the most interesting.

“Okay, let’s see. Luhan would die in the end—”

“Not me. It’s the character that I play,” Luhan corrected.

“Whatever. But the good news is that the female lead and male lead will kiss in the end. How convenient is that?” said Kris while smirking at Kai. Kai just frowned and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“I wonder if you two are convenient to have the kissing scene or—”

Kai and Krystal looked at each other shyly.

“Of course they are…” Luhan muttered almost inaudibly but Chanyeol heard it and nudged his side real hard. “Hey!”

“Sshh! So, are you?” Kris repeated. The two weren’t answering but Kris could see their embarrassed face.

“Do you really have to ask that? If the scene demands it then go with it,” Kai replied coldly.

“Woah, fierce…” Luhan mumbled. Kris glared at him.

“What a professional answer Jongin-ssi,” Kris smiled. “Okay. So, let’s start the scene.”

Kris had never felt as lucky as he was right now. He felt that the god of love must have been taking his side. It was not only that they were now practicing his favorite part of the play but also because Seyoon was actually inside the theater, painting some of the remaining untouched props. And if things go according to his plan, he knew someone’s patience would turn into a boiling anger anytime soon.

“Kissing scene. Kissing scene isn’t really the hardest thing to do in a play or an act. In fact, it’s my favorite part to direct.”

“Doesn’t he just sound like a pervert?” Xiumin whispered to Lay.

“And since this play will be watched by a lot of audiences, I was actually wondering if we shall do a real kiss or a fake kiss.”

“Real kiss!” Luhan shouted. Kris glared at him again – this time it was more deadly.

“Sorry…”

“Anyway, real kiss or a fake kiss…” Kris looked at Seyoon, who was busy with her own work. Good thing, he was considerate of Seyoon’s feeling because if he would be one to decide, he would surely choose the real kiss. But… “I decided that we will do the fake kiss.”

“Soojung-ssi, Jongin-ssi, can you come here in front?”

“This is interesting,” Xiumin whispered to Lay.

Kai and Krystal looked at each other nervously. This was just a kissing scene, Kai knew. But he still felt anxious especially when there were only a few people who knew his relationship with Krystal. And even if she was his girlfriend, kissing in public (though it’s just a fake kiss) wouldn’t be easy for him. Aside from that, he was feeling uneasy since earlier because not far away from them was Seyoon. He never felt more nervous than before.

“This is just easy. But before I let you do it, I think it’s better that I demonstrate it to you first. Let’s see…uhm…”

Kai noticed it, there was another sardonic smile plastered on Kris’ face and he had a bad feeling about it. He watched as Kris approached Seyoon, who was busy painting with Kyungsoo, and whispered something to her ear.

“What?!” she shouted rather loudly. Seyoon seemed to be taken aback by whatever Kris said to her but Kris whispered something to her again. After a while, Kai saw her as she gave Kris a nod.

_Just what are you trying to do now?_

“I hope you don’t mind if I ask the help of your vice president. By the way, she’s my best friend so whatever it is that we will show you today, I’ll make sure that there will be no harm done. She’s my best friend after all. Look carefully especially you, Jongin-ssi.”

Kris held Seyoon’s shoulder and turned her to face him. “Relax. This is just a fake kiss. You trust me, right?”

Kai saw how Seyoon took a deep breath and nodded at Kris.

Luhan hide behind Chanyeol while the taller covered his eyes.

“Watch where I rest my hands and my facial expression,” Kris directed Kai.

As Kris head moved closer, Kai’s hand clutched tightly. Seyoon closed her eyes and tried to relax.

_That’s right. Just the reaction that I expected. Just look Jongin as I squeeze your brain until you face reality._

Seyoon opened her eyes when she felt Kris gripped of her loosened. “It’s okay now,” Kris said to him. “Thank you for helping.”

“You don’t have to thank me. I know you will not be able to do it with another girl. Just don’t forget that you have to treat me for a cake later.”

“Haha! Of course, princess,” Kris said to him.

“Don’t try to ruffle my hair,” Seyoon warned.

“Fine. Okay, did you see that?” Kris looked at Kai before giving him a mischievous smile. “The important thing that you have to take note for a fake kiss is the angle. Of course, you couldn’t just tilt your head and that’s it. It is important that you won’t cover the female lead’s face. It has to be on the right angle.”

\---

“No, that’s not it,” said Kris for the umpteenth time. Kai also noticed how their classmates looked at them with the same opinion as Kris’ embedded on their eyes.

They had been attempting to perfect the kiss –  _just a fake kiss for Pete’s sake_  – but Kris always cut them and told them that it wasn’t what he was looking for.

Kris sighed before calming himself down. Kai noticed the change on his facial expression. It had become more serious than what it really was.

“Look, I know that you and Krystal are just classmates.”

“Nope, not really. If only he knew…” Luhan mumbled. Chanyeol nudged him again.

“But this is a play and once you are on the stage, you have to relive your own characters. You have to put your shoes into their situation. Do you know why your kiss sucks?” Kris asked Kai with a tone of irritation.

Kai didn’t like it. He felt as if Kris was embarrassing him in front of their classmates.

“Emotion. It lacks emotion. I know this is a fake kiss but still you have to show the audience that it is real. I’m not feeling anything from it. How about you, do you feel anything when Jongin-ssi kissed Soojung-ssi? Does it move you even a bit?” Kris asked the students.

Kai saw them swayed their heads even Luhan. Chanyeol just lowered his head and avoided Kai’s eye contact.

What’s wrong with the way he kissed Krystal? It’s not as if this was a new experience to him. Even though it was a fake kiss, he was actually showing the same emotion that he was showing when he would kiss his girlfriend in reality.  _So, does that mean that the way I kiss her all this time has been emotionless?_

Kai looked at Krystal but the latter didn’t seem to mind the way he kissed her. Instead, he would whisper to him to be patient and that he should not give up.

“Alright. If faking an emotion is not an easy thing to do then I’ll tell one way on how to do it.”

Kai looked at Kris. There was no trace of mockery in his face, just a serious director who was willing to make everything right for the play.

_What should I do with you? Just admit that you like Seyoon. What’s stopping you?_

“This is always helpful if you have a hard time showing the right emotion. The best thing to do is to think of any experience or any real life person or place or thing that you think will help you draw that emotion from you. In this case, I want you to think of the person that you like.  _You really like_. And imagine her to be in the place of Soojung-ssi.”

“But Krystal is already his girlfri—” Before Luhan even finished, Chanyeol already cupped his mouth with his hand.

“Okay, let’s continue this tomorrow and I want you to think of what I said to you,” Kris said to him seriously.

\---

“It’s alright. I know it’s hard for you especially when the director and our classmates knew nothing about us.”

Kai tried to register Krystal’s words to his mind. It was comforting but not enough for him to think of all the things he had done wrong for that kiss not to come out right.

Did he really lack emotion when he was with his girlfriend?

Did he really look as if there was nothing that connected him and Krystal?

Was  _emotion_  really gone with the way he acted?

“Does it really lack emotion?” he asked her.

“Huh?” Krystal looked at him and smiled. “What are you saying? Maybe, Kris-oppa’s standard and expectation are higher. We couldn’t help it. He’s a professional.”

“But…”

“Come on, it’s okay. Don’t think too much about it. No matter how many times you have to repeat that kiss to perfect it, I’ll be here. Cheer up!”

“Thank you.”

“Of course. I love you.”

“I love you…too.”

Kris took a step back after accidentally overhearing Kai and Krystal’s conversation backstage. There were supposed to be no students there anymore except for the student council members because the practice ended minutes ago. But he heard voices coming from the farthest changing room. He didn’t expect to see two people there. And he utmost didn’t expected what he had heard.

“What are you doing here?” he heard a voice from behind.

“Seyoon?”

“Let’s go,” she said as she grabbed Kris and dragged him away from the changing room.

\---

“Fudge! Fudge! Fudge!” Kris cursed through the headset as his hands were holding the wheel and his eyes on the road.

“Why didn’t you tell me anything, you greatest manipulator of all?!” he shouted. Luckily, his car was turned into roofed mode and his windows are closed.

“What? What do you mean?” said the voice from the other line.

“You shoot! If only I knew this, I should have crash this car of yours a long time ago.”

“Hey! Don’t you dare do that! Okay, listen to me. Relax because you might go back here in America in a jar. I won’t attend your funeral.”

“Well, it’s your fault in the first place. Why didn’t you tell me that Kai already has a girlfriend? The worst thing of all is that Seyoon also knew about it. Shoot!”

“Hey, stop using euphemism. It still sounded like a curse word, okay? The reason I didn’t tell you anything is because I want someone who will give an opinion base only on how he observes the situation. In other words, your mind is free from any presumption about Kai’s relationship that’s why I think it would be a genuine observation.”

“Damn you, Suho! All this time I thought I have a total control of this situation but you, you!”

“Stop whining okay. Tell me, if you knew it firsthand that Kai already has a girlfriend, would it even cross your mind that it’s possible that he would like Seyoon? Of course not because you knew that he liked someone else. But since I didn’t tell you anything, your opinion is based on solely based on evidence and observation. I think that is more believable.”

“Okay, you got me there. So, what do you want me to do?”

“Didn’t I tell you that I will tell you your next step only if you’ll say to me what the result of your observation is? So, what is it? Do you think Jongin likes my sister?”

“I don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know?”

“I don’t know alright?! My mind is already fudged up just knowing that Kai already has a girlfriend. What do you think shall I do?”

“Okay, relax. Just think of the days prior to these. What’s your observation of those days?”

There was a momentary silence. “I’m home now. I’ll just tell you about it some other time,” said Kris.

“What? Wait Kri—”

He hung up the phone. Kris punched the steering wheel and buried his face onto it. The events of earlier went back to his mind especially the time when Seyoon pulled him away from the changing room. The way her eyes avoided his eye contact. The way she looked crestfallen when she told him the truth about Kai and Krystal. The way she asked him not to say anything about it to anyone.

_Is that the reason why they are holding back their feelings for each other? Is that the reason why they couldn’t admit to themselves that they like each other?_

Kris was wrong. This was not his luckiest day after all.

\---

The next day became a nightmare to Kai. He thought that he would be able to pull out the emotion that Kris expected from their kiss, but he never thought that Kris expected something more.

“I changed my mind.”

“His face looks scary,” Xiumin whispered to Lay.

“I know so stop talking to me. I don’t want to be noticed,” Lay replied.

“I think that it suited the play more if we have a real kiss.”

Everyone on their seats started whispering. Luhan and Chanyeol gaped in surprise. Even Kai and Krystal were taken aback by Kris’ sudden change of decision.

“I found out that there will be professors from other universities that will attend the play’s presentation. We have to give them the best presentation we can give. And that requires a real authentic kiss.” Kris pulled a smile but it was the same scary smile they saw from him during the first time they met him. It was sarcastically insincere.

\---

“No!” Kris pulled his hair back in frustration. “Kiss is not just a touch of lips. How many times do I have to tell you that you need emotion? Emotion!” Kris already burst in anger.

Chanyeol and Luhan felt anxious for Kai, who looked exhausted and already drained out of enthusiasm by Kris’ constant scolding.

“What’s hard about it? Ah, I know. Is it because you two don’t have any relation to each other than being classmates?” Kris asked sarcastically.

“Don’t make any side comments,” Chanyeol warned Luhan.

“I won’t. He looked as if he’ll eat us all.”

“Soojung-ssi, please sit for a moment while Jongin-ssi stay here in the middle.”

Luhan and Chanyeol looked at each other nervously. Krystal looked at Kai one last time before taking her seat.

“Well, let me tell you something. Do you know what’s harder than kissing a stranger just for the purpose of an act or a play?” he said to Kai that only the two of them were able to hear it. “It’s actually kissing your own best friend in front of anyone, even if it’s for a play or not. Do you want to know why?” Kris looked at Kai straight into his eyes. “Because your relationship was already established, with no malice or lust. And a kiss could just break that relationship off in an instant. Unless, you have a real best friend that would understand anything no matter what you do to him or her, right?”

Kai stood there wide-eyed. He already had a hint where this was going.

“Fine. If you want me to demonstrate things to you again, I will, for the sake of this play, even if I’ll sacrifice something important to me.”

Kris went down the stage to where Seyoon was and pulled her to the stage. “You trust me right?” he asked her again.

Seyoon looked at him in the eyes. Although she didn’t know what Kris was talking about, she knew that he had a big problem. And even if he didn’t ask her that question, she would always trust him no matter what.

Seyoon nodded at him.

“Come with me. And please, like the last time, just close your eyes.”

They reached the stage and Kai watched in fear as Kris positioned Seyoon to face him.

“Watch me so you’ll know what you should do.”

Kris looked at Seyoon in her eyes. Seyoon looked at him innocently. He nodded at her to signal that she needed to close her eyes. And she did.

_I don’t know why I am mad at you but you shouldn’t agree with the marriage in the first place._   _And I hope you will forgive me for this._

The next thing that Seyoon felt was Kris’ lips brushing on hers. Her eyes opened wide in surprise and she saw Kris’ face so closed to her. This was not the kiss she had in mind. This was not what she expected. She thought it was just a fake kiss. But now, she was here kissing her best friend in front of everyone, in front of Kai.

Kris pulled away from the kiss and looked at her. “Sorry…” he said to him sincerely.

Seyoon just stood there dumbfounded.

Kai was frozen in place. He didn’t know what to do in that situation. He was in front of everyone. But, if there were only the three of them, he knew that he wouldn’t think for the second time to punch Kris on the face. His hand curled into a fist as frustration dominated him. He just stood there while his friend was being kissed by somebody. What hurt him more was that Seyoon didn’t even protested. Everything was alright with her.

\---

“Why did you do that to her?”

Kris was on his way to the boy’s restroom to freshen up when someone’s hand stopped him. He turned around to look at Kai’s fiery stares.

“What do you mean?”

“Why did you kiss Seyoon in front of everyone?”

Kris tried to restrain his anger. “Why? It’s just a staged kiss. Besides, Seyoon agreed to it. There’s nothing wrong with that. And why are you acting like that? Are you admitting to me now that you like her?”

“What? No. I didn’t say anything. All I wanted to say—”

“Then don’t act as if you owned her. Besides, kissing is not new to us.”

Kai looked at Kris in wide-eyed. “What do you mean?”

“Because Seyoon is my first girlfriend. I don’t see anything wrong with it.”

“You’re what?”

“Okay, let’s get straight to the point here. Do you think I’ll travel miles away from New York to Seoul for nothing? I’ll be honest with you Jongin-ssi,” Kris moved closer to Kai like the last time.

“The reason why I went here to Seoul…” Kai felt Kris’ hot breath brushing his ears. “—Is to convince Seyoon to withdraw from your arranged marriage.”

Kris pulled away and Kai could see his eyes – keen and cutting Kai like smoldering knife.

_I shouldn’t be doing this but I wouldn’t let Seyoon be with someone who’s already committed to somebody else. She deserves better than you, Kai._


	62. Chapter 62

After what happened earlier, Kai was blown into disarray and nothing seemed to be back to its original state, mentally and emotionally. Like there was some kind of turmoil building inside his head – a battle that he couldn’t figure a way out.

It was all because of one person.

And then, there she was, brushing his shoulders as she ran past by him. Or maybe she just didn’t notice him.

“Oh, sorry,” Seyoon turned around and bowed at him. But she acted differently, Kai noticed, because she didn’t look straight into his eyes. “By the way, have you seen Kris?”

Kai never felt more insecure as he was now when she asked that question.

_Kris, Kris, Kris. Does it always have to be him?_

“I saw him—”

“Princess!”

Kai turned around to see Kris waving at Seyoon. He smiled. She smiled. And Kai wished he didn’t see that exchange of rainbows and glances.

“I was looking for you,” she said to him.

They were talking casually as if Kai wasn’t standing there. What was he even doing there when his presence seemed not important to the two of them at all? How he wished he was invisible right now or at least, teleport somewhere far.

“I just went to the restroom,” Kris approached them, rolling his eyes when he saw Kai.

“Ah…we’re going to the cafeteria now. Let’s go.”

“Alright.”

“See you,” Seyoon gave Kai a half smile before holding to Kris’ arm and dragged him with her.

The two passed by him without Seyoon asking him if he would join them for lunch. Like she didn’t expect him to be there anymore. Kai wouldn’t blame her. He rarely joined them. In fact, it seemed like he was not part of their group anymore - just an occasional friend, to be exact.

He watched as the two left with Seyoon holding tightly to Kris’ hand.

_Because she’s my first girlfriend._ Kris’ words repeated inside Kai’s head again.

If it wasn’t for her, there was really no reason for him to feel intimidated of Kris’ presence – the way he talked to her, smiled at her, treated her, and kissed her.

But it was Seyoon. All because that person was Seyoon

Feelings piled up in mount of complication – anger, fear, insecurity and a sense of possessiveness that he shouldn’t have but still felt like he didn’t want to let her go away. And this only summed up to one and Kai was not too idiot not to know what it was.

_Jealousy_.

\---

"You can stop dragging me,” said Kris as they reached the hallway.

“I am not—Am I?”

Kris lifted their joined hands and Seyoon’s grip really seemed tighter.

“Yes you do. See. And you held my hand so tight. I think you’ll leave marks here.”

“Sorry,” she said as she massaged Kris’ hand. “I’m just hungry you know.”

“Hungry? Or is it because of Kai?”

“What does Kai have to do about it again?” Seyoon complained.

Seriously, Kris had been inserting Kai’s name every time like Kris was implying that everything that Seyoon thought of was Kai.  _Obviously not_ , that was what she thought.

But she didn’t notice that her actions spoke louder than words and Kris were keen to every detail she was showing. Body language was everything that Kris’ needed to read and unfortunately both Kai and Seyoon were weak in hiding what they felt. They might not say anything but they definitely show something.

“What is it? Let’s see,” Kris, tapping his chin as if thinking deeply, stepped forward to Seyoon, the latter backing up until she reached the wall behind her. His hands pinned on the wall behind her, trapping her in between.

“Yah, what are you doing? We’re in the hallway. They might misunderstand.”

“Let them misunderstood. All I want is to understand what’s inside that head of yours.”

Kris drew his head closer. Seyoon looked at him, not in fear, but with wrinkled eyebrows in confusion and pouted lips.

“What do you want?” she asked irritably.

“Fourteen times…”

“Fourteen times?”

“There were exactly fourteen times that you turned your head towards the stage to gaze at someone.”

Seyoon’s eyes grew wider.

“Coincidentally, the number of times that Jongin and that girlfriend of his had to repeat the kissing scene was also fourteen times.”

Seyoon’s mouth opened to protest but no words escaped from it.

“And fourteen times that you have to turn your head away to avoid seeing the kiss. What could’ve been the reason, Seyoon?”

There it was. He called her again by her first name. It only meant one thing. Kris was serious and if he was, it also meant that he demanded an answer, the true answer.

It was Kai – the person she was most concerned of after Kris kissed her, the person she didn’t know if she could still look straight into his eyes, the person who, after Kris kissed her, looked at her with eyes full of shock and anger as if he was judging her with cuts running deeper to her soul.

The person she bumped into earlier, the person she wanted to avoid at all cost but also the same person she failed to erase her feelings for. Obviously…

“It’s because of…”

“What are you doing to Seyoon?” said someone whose deep baritone voice surprised Kris. Not that he didn’t know who that person was but because he didn’t expect him to be there. He turned around to see a pair of glaring eyes. Nonetheless, the boy still looked cute rather than threatening.

“It’s okay. We’re just talking,” said Seyoon as she put Kris' hands down from trapping her and hook an arm on Chanyeol’s. “Let’s go. I wonder what's good to order in the cafeteria today?”

Kris watched as the two walked ahead of him.

“Are you sure he’s not doing anything?”

“I’m sure. Everything’s okay.”

Somehow their relationship reminded him of his and Seyoon’s relationship. Close enough like siblings but he knew that Chanyeol saw Seyoon more than that. If there was anyone as interesting to watch as the tan skinned boy, in Kris’ opinion, it would be this elfish giraffe in front of him. But unlike Kai, Chanyeol was the total opposite. The way he show his affection was way too obvious. Kris wondered if Seyoon had noticed how much the tall boy likes her especially as evident as this.

\---

“How is it?”

“Huh?”

“You’re spacing out again. The director already accepted the kiss. There’s nothing you should worry about.”

Kai looked at Krystal in the eyes. The two were sitting together in front of the piano in the music room.

“I’m sorry if it took fourteen times before I got it.”

Krystal smiled and swayed her head. “No. You don’t have to apologize. It’s okay. What’s important is that it’s over. All we have to think of is the final presentation.”

Kai tried to pull a smile and nodded. “You’re right. By the way, can you play the piece again?”

“Ey. That’s why I told you to listen,” Krystal pouted.

“Sorry. I will.”

Kai noticed how this particular piece sounded different from the rest of the musical pieces that Krystal had played for him before. It was enticing. There was something about it that was nostalgic in some way. There was no doubt that Krystal was perfecting her craft as a pianist.

“It’s beautiful.”

“Really?”

Kai nodded. “I wonder if you can make a song out of it.”

“A song?”

“Yes, something like putting words…”

“But it’s hard to write lyrics for it.”

“Hm…I know what to do,” Kai claimed. Krystal eyes him surprisingly.

“You’ll write for me?”

“No. But I’ll let you remember something.”

“What is it?”

“I may not give it to you right now but when I find it, I will,” Kai smiled.

“Oh, alright. I’ll wait for it then.”

It might have been hard for Kai to reassure what he was feeling but he wasn’t devastated enough to forget important things in his life. It might have been difficult for him lately to face his relationship with Krystal but he would never forget this one special thing for them. A few days from now would be their second year anniversary. And maybe it was time for him to rethink things over and to focus on it more than any other things.

At least, that was what he tried to do to avoid thinking of other things…

_Of Seyoon._

\---

“Hey kid?” Kris called Chanyeol.

Everyone was already home because tomorrow would be the final rehearsal for the play so Kris asked them to take a beauty rest. The student council was busy having their final preparation for the festival. Seyoon and Chanyeol were left at the theater to practice but Seyoon had to excuse herself for a while because Sehun needed her help. And all that was left inside the theater were the two towering guys.

“Me?”

“Yes you, the tall guy but still shorter than me,” Kris smirked as he approached Chanyeol.

“What do you want?” Chanyeol asked uninterestedly.

“Still practicing for the festival? You never lose energy, do you? Or is it because you’re practicing with Seyoon?”

“It’s none of your business.”

Kris sat beside Chanyeol on the piano seat. “None of my business?” Kris rested an arm on Chanyeol’s shoulder which the latter rolled his eyes in shock. Chanyeol could feel Kris’ hot breath on his right ear. “But everything about Seyoon is my business.”

Chanyeol tried to move his head to the left but Kris’ arm holding him was still stronger as the taller guy pulled him closer.

“Tell me, boy with elfish ears,” Kris’ fingers traveled on Chanyeol’s ear which cause shiver down the younger’s spine. “How long have you had likings for my princess?”

Chanyeol straightened his body while his hands felt the ivory keys of the piano. “Since the day that I met her,” he said with straight face.

Kris’ mouth gaped for a second before he let out a light chuckle.

“What’s funny? It’s not like I’m not telling the truth.”

“Haha. I know you’re telling the truth. It’s just that I never thought you’ll be honest to me. Very straightforward in fact.” Kris let go of Chanyeol and started hitting the black keys.

“Well, there’s no point in hiding it. Seyoon knows about it anyway.”

Kris stopped playing the keys for a while, thinking that maybe he hit the keys in a way that it created some words of illusion that traveled to his ears. He looked at Chanyeol again. “What did you say?”

“What did I say?”

“The last thing you said, what is it?”

Chanyeol saw Kris’ eyebrows furrowed. It was not anger but something like irritation.

“I said that Seyoon knows about it.”

“About you…liking her?” Kris eyelashes fluttered in surprise.

Chanyeol nodded.

"How?" Chanyeol noticed the confusion in Kris' face. The first time he saw the older looked at him like that.

“I said it to her. Why? There’s nothing wrong liking her, is there?”


	63. Chapter 63

“Really?” Chanyeol’s eyes sparkled like a child who was fed with information to satisfy his curiousity. He was lying on his stomach on the warm wooden floor with his hands propping his head up.

Luhan nodded before taking a sip from his ice coffee.

“I really thought you’re intentions of Seyoon aren’t real,” the taller muttered.

“What?” Luhan looked at him in contempt. He took one boiled egg from the tray and cracked it on Chanyeol’s head.

“Ouch! Why did you do that?”

“Serves you right.” Luhan stuck his tongue out to Chanyeol before taking a bite of the easily peeled egg with the help of Chanyeol’s sturdy head. “I’d rather crack the egg on your head rather than the floor. It’s more effective,” he claimed happily.

“What did you say?!”

Chanyeol was already on the verge of hitting Luhan when another egg was cracked on his head. The pain electrocuted as if he felt a slight crack on his skull. But he never dared to protest or hit the perpetrator. Instead, he massaged his head for a temporary cure.

“Shut up,” Kris said calmly before eating the egg. “I didn’t bring you here to fight.”

One glare from Kris and the two knew how to shut their mouths. Of course, that only lasted for seconds because the happy virus, who was immune to any seriousness, started chuckling at the corner.

Luhan and Kris looked at him.

“What’s your problem?” Kris scowled.

“Nothing. It’s just that…hehe,” Chanyeol giggled.

“You haven’t said anything, yet, you’re already laughing by yourself. Crazy,” said Luhan.

“I just couldn’t stand looking at Kris with his lamb towel hat. It…It doesn’t suit him. Haha!” Chanyeol’s eyes crinkled as he kept hitting the wooden floor with too much laughter. Somehow, Luhan had acquired the virus and also started laughing, hitting Chanyeol’s arm as one of his laughing mannerism.

Kris sighed heavily in disappointment. What had gotten to his mind to bring two crazy people with him to experience the Korean sauna for the first time? Honestly, he didn’t know. He only expected to interrogate Chanyeol because of their cut off conversation the last time. But then, a deer came and pleaded to come with them since he was all left alone in their dorm. His puppy eyes and pouting mouth, which Kris and Chanyeol found utterly disgusting, somehow worked.

In the end, Kris was stuck into foolish childishness of the two.

“Did you forget that we put all our clothes in one locker and I have the keys? You don’t want to end up going home naked, do you?” Kris smirked.

Luhan nudged Chanyeol and the two shut their mouths. Kris sometimes just thanked the gods for blessing him with a brain that was more functional compared to other people like the two people he was with right now.

Kris let out a cough. “Let’s go back to your story. So, you’re saying that you already like Seyoon since you became an exchange student during your middle school years. But then, you never dared to say what you feel because you thought that Kai and Seyoon were in some kind of mutual understanding.”

Luhan’s round eyes looked at him and nodded.

“But then, you found out that Kai already has a girlfriend so you found the courage to ask her out.”

_Interesting. It seems like it has been long that Kai was showing interest to my princess. Then why did things ended up differently?_

“Well, that’s an interesting story.”

“But—” Luhan interrupted.

Both Kris and Chanyeol looked at Luhan’s change of expression to a dejected one.

“But lately, we just—she said to me that…” Luhan’s eyes averted somewhere.

“Did she dump you?” Kris asked nonchalantly.

“What?” Chanyeol looked at Luhan with feelings of sympathy. “I don’t know that you’ve been—”

“I’m not dumped, alright? No one has dumped me before,” he whined. “It’s just that I noticed that Seyoon likes someone else and it took a lot of courage for me to accept it. It’s my fault for asking her anyway and she admitted it herself.”

“She admitted it? To you?” Kris frowned.

_That kind of hurts. She would admit to this guy but not to me._

“So you also knew who she likes?” Chanyeol asked Luhan.

“What do you mean ‘you ALSO knew’? Are you trying to tell me that you also knew?”

Chanyeol nodded and took a last sip from his ice coffee. Luhan’s eyes widened and Kris kind of wanted to hit the two for knowing more about Seyoon than he did.

“Since when? I thought all you did was cockblocking so you could get Seyoon all by yourself. I never thought that you already knew she likes someone else.”

“Cockblock? I never do that? I’m just protecting Seyoon from possible dangers.”

“Are you telling me that I am a possible danger?”

Kris let out another fake cough. “Are you going to start the fight again?” he glared at the two. The two swayed and lowered their heads. “Good. So, tell me, when did you know that Seyoon likes Kai?”

“I never said that she likes Kai,” Chanyeol denied.

“Don’t try to hide it. It’s too obvious. Now, tell me, since when did you know that she likes that tan boy?”

“It’s a long story,” Chanyeol insisted.

“We have all day to listen,” Kris firmly stated.

“Then, can I have another ice coffee?” Chanyeol begged with a huge grin and wide eyes.

“Me too,” Luhan pouted.

Kris wanted to take what he thought earlier. Maybe it was true that gods blessed humans with the same functional brains but some just used them differently and in a very  _manipulative way_. He wondered if Korean saunas accept credit cards because this talk would have a long way to go.

\---

Chanyeol wasn’t really the straightforward person that Kris thought he was. It was just that all through the years, he decided to be open to what he felt for Seyoon or at least, showed her that he really cared for her and would always be there to protect her. That was his way to show her how grateful he was to meet a friend like her, at least, even though he knew that his love would never be reciprocated.

“It wasn’t really the kind of confession that Luhan did or any of you thought it was,” said Chanyeol as he took a sip from the newly ordered ice coffee courtesy of Kris.  Lucky enough, the sauna accepted Kris’ credit card.

“Obviously it was different – as different and weird as you are maybe,” Luhan mocked but Chanyeol didn’t protest.

It was actually weird in a sense that that time that Seyoon tried to tell him who she really likes was also the time that his tongue slipped away the feelings that he tried to keep inside. It was the dumbest but most fulfilling accident in Chanyeol’s teenage  _love_  life, he thought. And he never regretted spilling the beans that one particular time.

 

~*~

_Chanyeol had never been excited and nervous at the same time when a new term started. It wasn’t an ordinary term, of course, because he just entered high school. High schoolwas like a label more advanced and mature than middle school but fresher and younger compared to the adults entering the university. But more than that label was the new experience he had been waiting for and of course, someone he had been waiting to meet even it was only months that they had been separated._

_“We’re in the same class again!” Chanyeol shouted when Seyoon entered their homeroom class._

_“Sshh! You’re too loud. This is not like middle school where all students were used to your deep voice,” Baekhyun whispered while holding Chanyeol’s large hands. The latter stood up in excitement when he saw Seyoon._

_“I thought my high school life will be less loud but I think not,” said the less energetic, lethargic Kai who came after Seyoon._

_“Good to see you all,” Seyoon greeted._

_“We’re all in the same class. This is great,” said Kyungsoo._

_“Should we celebrate after class then?” Baekhyun declared._

_Seyoon looked at Kai whose head was dipped on his desk, trying to catch a quick nap. “You’re going with us, right?” she patted his back in which Kai groaned in response._

_“Of course…” he muttered sleepily. Seyoon smiled at him._

_It was the first time that Chanyeol saw Seyoon smile that smile again after not seeing her over the vacation and he had never been happier._

_“Seyoon, there’s a vacant seat beside me. I think we will be great seatmates,” Chanyeol declared._

_Seyoon looked at him and was about to check the seat when someone’s hand grabbed hers. She looked back to see what was stopping her and saw Kai’s hand holding her tightly while his other hand was fixing his disheveled hair. He was looking at her with half-lidded eyes. He motioned his head to the empty seat beside him and patted it as if telling Seyoon to sit beside him._

_Seyoon looked back at Chanyeol and then at Kai._

~*~

 

“So he was a commanding sissy back then,” Kris remarked while hitting the moving hand who was targeting the last egg on the tray.

“Hey!” Luhan pouted.

“That’s mine. Back off,” Kris declared threateningly.

“Then buy us another one,” Luhan muttered.

“Can I have patbingsu?” Chanyeol requested.

“Ah! Me too!”

Kris took a deep breath and no matter how deathly his glare was, it seemed like the two were immune especially when it came to food.

“No,” he stated firmly. “I’m not falling to a bunch of manipulative kids like you.”

“Then, I will not continue my story,” Chanyeol threatened.

Suddenly, Kris muttered words that Chanyeol didn’t understand while standing up to order what they wanted.

“I think we should stop pissing him off Park,” whispered Luhan.

“Why?”

“He just cursed in Chinese.”

“Is it really that bad?”

“Deeply bad. Like he was going to kill us or something.”

Kris came back with a bowl of soup and two servings of patbingsu.

“Why didn’t you order patbingsu? Don’t you like it?” Chanyeol asked with a soft motherly tone.

“Who says I didn’t order one for me?”

“But you only have—”

“You two share a bowl. The other one is mine. And!” Kris almost shouted when Chanyeol’s spoon traveled to the seaweed soup. “That soup is mine, too. Get off!” He scolded Chanyeol.

Luhan stared at Chanyeol’s defeated face. “That must had been what you looked like when Seyoon chose the seat next to Kai.”

Chanyeol looked at him and swayed his finger in disagreement. “No, no, no, you’re wrong,” he proclaimed in English.

“Seyoon chose to sit beside you?” Kris asked curiously.

“Of course!” Chanyeol grinned with his high-class set of front teeth.

 

~*~

_It wasn’t really a winning moment for Chanyeol but he still felt like it was. It’s not that Seyoon chose him because he could see on her eyes that she was hoping to sit beside Kai but the gods must have favored Chanyeol that day and they sent an angel that help him unknowingly._

_“Yah, what are you doing?” Kai asked the person who took the seat beside him as fast as lightning even though the person eyes didn’t differ to that of a slow moving sloth._

_“I’ll sit here,” Sehun declared with his emotionless eyes._

_“It’s okay Kai. I’ll just sit beside Chanyeol. I think it’s good that we change seatmates once in a while,” said Seyoon before taking a seat next to Chanyeol._

_“So, how’s your vacation?” Chanyeol started talking._

_Chanyeol looked at Kai, who was glancing at them and gave him a glare but was only interrupted when Sehun started asking him about his vacation and stuff._

_Chanyeol thought that this could be the start of something new._

~*~

 

“He must have promised Sehun something,” said Luhan.

“Definitely,” Kris seconded.

“What? No. Sehun just sat there because that was his favorite spot – something close to the window.”

“So?” Kris asked.

“What ‘so’?” Chanyeol asked confusedly.

“Get straight to the confession part. We don’t want to hear any more of your moments with Seyoon,” Luhan demanded.

“You’re just jealous because Seyoon and I have more moments than you two,” Chanyeol replied like a child.

“He’s right. Go to the confession part. We don’t need your high school moments. You know, sometimes, we only retain the memories we want to remember and leave the unworthy memories behind. Who knows you might have changed some of it?” said Kris.

“Woah, you’re cruel.”

It was also the same time a few years back, sometime after the school festival, when that accidental confession happened. And Chanyeol wasn’t even ready to let a huge part of him go but at the same, never ready to get hurt. But it all happened anyway and he let himself into big a sacrifice because like they said, there was a need to sacrifice in the name of love.

 

~*~

_Months had passed and it never really occurred to Chanyeol to confess his feelings to Seyoon though he felt that his feelings grew day by day, each time that Seyoon would sit beside him with a pleasant smile plastered on her face._

_“Chanyeol…” Seyoon asked him to stay after their cleaning duties that particular day. Chanyeol was extra happy because not only that he was Seyoon’s seatmate; they were also assigned on the same day to be the classroom cleaners. It only meant more bonding time with Seyoon which he made sure to savor each moment._

_“Yeah?” he placed the eraser on its place before sitting on the seat in front of Seyoon._

_Chanyeol noticed their stretching shadows on the floor as the afternoon sun passed through the window._

_“Can I tell you something?” she said with a tone of hesitation. Chanyeol couldn’t see her face clearly because it was covered with her long flowing hair._

_“What is it?” Chanyeol asked in a calm tone, hoping that Seyoon would open up to him willingly._

_“Ah…,” Seyoon looked at him and smiled blushingly. “But you should promise me that you won’t be frantic if I tell it to you.”_

_Chanyeol had never been this anxious his whole life. He felt as if something was constricting his air passage or what. He took a deep breath before giving Seyoon a nod. Why was he feeling nervous all of a sudden?_

_Seyoon nodded back and her lips moved weirdly as if she was trying hard to let the words come out._

_“Chanyeol, I think I like…”_

_‘Huh? Is she going to confess to me? Oh no, I’m didn’t prepare myself for this.’_

_“It’s complicated but I think I like…”_

_‘Is that the reason why she smiles differently to me? The way she looks at me during PE classes…’_

_“I can’t explain this feelings anymore and I think I should let it out and—”_

_“Seyoon, I think I’m not ready for that”_

_“Huh?”_

_“I mean, aren’t we too young? I…”_

_“Really? Sorry. I thought it is okay with you talking about this. I’ll just ask someone else then.”_

_“What? You already have a change of heart?”_

_“Huh? I don’t think I get what you mean—”_

_“Not talking about it doesn’t mean that I’m not okay with it. I mean, even if we’re young, we can still maintain the same feelings right? We just need time to think and be mature, I guess.”_

_“Yeah, sure. But I’m not really sure if I get what you’re saying.”_

_“I mean, not talking about this sensitive topic does not mean that I don’t recognize your feelings. I like you too so…”_

_“What? What are you thinking talking about? I just want to tell you something about…”_

_“Aren’t you confessing? You like me and so I want to tell you this for a long time that I like you too. Since the day that we’ve met, I already like you to be my friend. But as each day passed, you slowly looked differently to my eyes. Like there are butterflies fluttering inside my stomach each time I see you or I’m with you. At first, I thought it was just my natural reaction towards girls but when I am with you, it was really different. And then my chest rise and fall rapidly. I think I like you too.”_

_Chanyeol took a deep breath. He didn’t expect that he let those out in one rapid firing of words. But he felt lighter after letting his feelings out. He looked at Seyoon who had a shock expression written all over her face and her mouth gaping widely._

_“Oh my goodness,” she finally exclaimed._

_“Why? Did I just say something weird? Are you—you’re not confessing to me, are you?” Chanyeol finally get the worried look on Seyoon’s face._

_“Ah—”_

_“You’re not confessing to me. You’re going to say something different, don’t you?” Chanyeol asked with a feeling like he wanted to hide himself forever from the world but everything was too late to save his face from such embarrassment._

_“I’m sorry…”_

_“No, you don’t have to apologize. I—I…It’s my fault that I went straight to my own conclusion. Oh my goodness, did I just tell you that I like you?”_

_Seyoon nodded._

_“No, no. Forget about it. I’m just rehearsing a line from the play I watched last week. You know, ever since we starred on that play when we were in middle school, I already found plays interesting. That’s it. Hehe,” Chanyeol smiled sheepishly and Seyoon gave him an awkward look._

_“I’m sorry if I interrupted, you may continue.”_

_“I don’t think I can still say it to you.”_

_“No, please tell me. I don’t want our relationship to change Seyoon. Please,” Chanyeol whined._

_“Are you sure? It’s—”_

_“Please,” Chanyeol pleaded. “I’ll never say anything weird in the future. Please, just tell me about it.”_

_Seyoon looked at him for a moment before settling her calming herself down._

_“Alright. It’s—it’s about a friend who likes her other friend and—”_

_“Who’s that friend?”_

_“It’s—I can’t tell you but—”_

_“Please, tell me.”_

_“It’s about my friend who likes Kai.”_

_Chanyeol looked at her with his mouth forming into an ‘o’._

_“And the way you told me earlier about the butterflies in the stomach and the fluttering chest, I think that friend feels it too about Kai and maybe she likes her too.”_

_Chanyeol nodded slowly. “I’m not jumping into conclusions here but I will anyway. That friend of yours, is that you, Seyoon?”_

_“Huh? What?”_

_“You like Kai, do you?” Chanyeol held her hand and looked at her straight into the eyes. He moved his head up and down and Seyoon also followed him. “So, it’s true. You really like Kai.”_

_“Chanyeol, I’m sorry.”_

_“Why are you apologizing? There’s nothing wrong liking someone. And as you’re friend,” Chanyeol gulped before continuing. “I’ll help you confess you’re feelings to Kai. Let’s just say that I’ll be Cupid.”_

_“What? But I am not planning to—”_

_“Will you just let your feelings wither inside you? Do you know that you will feel a little lighter when you let those feelings out? So, choose, are you going to confess or not?”_

_“You’re such a demanding friend.”_

_“I am. And since you become open to me, I’ll be more demanding.”_

_“Alright, I guess I’ll confess to him.”_

_“Really? Great! Now, can I hug you?”_

~*~

 

“Pervert,” Luhan muttered.

“What?”

“Who would ask the person you just confessed to and rejected you to give you a hug?”

“Seyoon didn’t reject me. She just likes someone else. Besides, there’s nothing wrong hugging a friend.”

“Still, a pervert.”

“Definitely,” Kris seconded.

“The world is such a cruel place for people like me who only wants world peace.”

 

~*~

_“Hug?”_

_Chanyeol nodded. “To commemorate our new friendship level. To Seyoon and his cupid, Chanyeol.”_

_Seyoon smiled and stood up to hug Chanyeol. “Thank you,” she whispered._

_“You don’t have to. I’ll help you on anything, no matter what, my friend.”_

_“No. I’m thankful that you told me that you like me. Thank you.”_

_“What?!” Chanyeol’s heart fluttered again which he hoped Seyoon wouldn’t notice._

_“I appreciate it Chanyeol. I like you too…”_

_“But you said that you like—”_

_“As a friend.”_

_“Oh, right. I know. I like you too…as a friend.”_

_‘No, this must be love.’_

~*~

 

It was love that Chanyeol had and it was love that Chanyeol learned to turn into something platonic – maybe ninety-nine percent of it. He wouldn’t deny if there was still one percent remaining of that other kind of love but that didn’t affect at all the way he treated Seyoon the same way that Seyoon treated him as a special kind of friend through the years.

“So Seyoon actually confessed to Kai?” Luhan asked with a loud voice.

Kris shoved a spoonful of patbingsu to his mouth. “Shut up. There are a lot of people sleeping here.”

“WHSFSATFGDGF,” Luhan tried to speak with his mouth full.

“What?” Chanyeol asked.

Luhan swallowed the patbingsu even when the shaved ice literally brought pain on his teeth. “So what happened to the confession?”

“That…” Chanyeol averted his gaze to the seaweed soup near Kris. He took a quick spoonful which Kris wasn’t able to stop anymore. Kris just glared at him before letting the kid go. “About that confession, I’m not really sure.”

“What do you mean you’re not sure?” Kris asked him as he moved the bowl of seaweed soup to the other side but it was Luhan this time, who was able to steal another spoonful from it. “Fine, eat it. Peasants…”

“Let’s just talk about something else, shall we?” Chanyeol suggested.

\---

Kris cupped his ears, hoping that no sound would travel to it. It’s not that Chanyeol’s and Luhan’s voices were terrible. In fact, it was really good. Luhan’s voice was mellow and he could hit some difficult notes. On the other hand, Chanyeol had definitely some skills in rapping and he could sing too. But what irritated him was that they were singing for a full hour nonstop that he couldn’t take their voices anymore.

“I love this sauna. It has karaoke rooms too,” proclaimed Luhan.

“I know. We could sing the whole day while losing weight. Look, I’m sweating a lot,” said Chanyeol. “Kris, join us! Oppa gangnam style!”

“No! Let’s stop this.”

Kris got the control of the karaoke and pressed the stop button which caused the two to also stop dancing.

“Ei, Why?!” the two complained.

“I don’t want to hear any more of your annoying voices.”

“Grinch!” Chanyeol blurted but he quickly covered his mouth when Kris stared daggers at him. “Sorry…”

“Why don’t we just listen to another story?” suggested Luhan. Chanyeol nodded rapidly.

“What story? This guy wouldn’t say what really happened to Seyoon’s confession. What else is there to talk about?” said Kris.

“How about your story with Seyoon? How did you meet? Why does she have a friend whose personality is totally opposite of hers?” said Chanyeol.

“What did you say? Say another word and I will—” Kris eyebrows furrowed and was about to hit Chanyeol when Luhan stop him.

“Woah, woah. What he was trying to say was that you and Seyoon have this totally different aura between the two of you but somehow your relationship works out well. We want to know your secret?”

“Secret? We’re just who we are. I’m just fortunate that our relationship works better than the two of you.”

“Pft. Seyoon is just too kind,” mumbled Chanyeol.

“Sshh…Come on Kris. We shared our stories. Share yours too. Besides, why are you calling her ‘princess’? Is it possible that you like her too the way that Chanyeol and I like her?”

Chanyeol and Luhan eyed Kris intently; waiting for the older’s answer. But Kris just gave them a shrug and a smirk not knowing that it concealed a deeper meaning.

\---

“No, no, no. I don’t want to take a bath with both of you!” Luhan whined as Chanyeol dragged him to the hot pool room.

“It’s a pool, Luhan. You don’t expect to be the only one in the pool. It’s too big for you. Now, let’s go!”

“No! What are you doing Park?!”

“Taking off my bathrobe. They don’t allow clothing here. Don’t you read the sign?” He pointed out at the huge sign saying ‘No Clothes Allowed’. Luhan, gaping as he saw Chanyeol’s body, tightened the rope of his bathrobe. Chanyeol just casually hang his bathrobe and walked naked inside the room.

“Oh my—”

“Why?” asked Chanyeol as he eyed Luhan suspiciously. The other looking at his body with a shock face. “Is it your first time seeing a naked man? Come on, we’re all men here. I also have that thing that you have so don’t hide it anymore. Do you want me to take that bathrobe for you?” teased Chanyeol as he grabbed Luhan who was now frantically whining inside the pool room. Luckily, they were the only people inside.

“Kris, help!” Luhan cried, trying to free himself from Chanyeol’s grasps.

“Shut up. Get to the pool if you want to hear my story,” Kris replied nonchalantly as he removed his bathrobe and went straight to the pool.

The two gasped as they stared shockingly to the hidden virility that was Kris Wu. They never thought that someone could be manlier without the clothes.

“I give up. After all, we are both nothing compared to  _that_ ,” Luhan proclaimed, stripping his bathrobe and joined Kris in the pool.

“So, shall we hear your story then?” said Chanyeol.

“Well, unlike the two of you, I met Seyoon when we’re still kids. My mother owned a kindergarten school and it just happened that Seyoon is one of her students.”

 

~*~

_“Excuse me, can you please reach that bag for me?” said a girl who approached Kris, who happened to be standing beside the shelf as he observed his mother supervised the other kids._

_“Which bag?” he asked coldly._

_“That bag.”_

_Kris eyed the girl frighteningly but the girl just averted her gaze._

_“This purple bag?”_

_“Ah…no. The other bag, that bag.”_

_“This pink bag?”_

_The girl crinkled her lips. “No…I don’t think that’s the one.”_

_“What? You don’t even know your own bag?” Kris said angrily which he wished to take back because the girl looked as if she was about to cry._

_“Sorry…I just thought that you need someone to talk to. You’re all alone here…” she said softly, lowering her gaze on the floor._

_“What?” Kris sighed. “Sorry, I don’t want to talk to anyone.”_

_~*~_

 

“Cruel,” Luhan remarked.

“Absolutely. If only I was the one approached by Seyoon, I would definitely treat her nicer,” Chanyeol swayed his head in disappointment. “But, it’s Kris so…”

“So what? Tell me,” Kris glared at him.

“Nothing…”

“Anyway, so she never stopped following me after that saying that I she would never leave me not until I talked to her which I did a few days after. And we ended up being friends since then, my first friend to be exact. And then I also met Suho who became my best friend.”

“Ah…that’s it?” asked Luhan.

“We shouldn’t have asked you about your story. It’s not really that interesting,” said Chanyeol.

“Will you two just shut up? I thought you wanted to know why I called her ‘princess’.”

“Just make sure that it is as interesting,” said Chanyeol.

Kris smirked. “Don’t worry. It’s better than Luhan’s mascot story or your failed dumb confession.”

Chanyeol pouted angrily.

“Anyway, Seyoon was on the seventh grade then and I was on my ninth grade when I did something not so good.”

Luhan and Chanyeol look at him with a scowl. Kris just looked at them aloofly.

“This better have a happy ending because when it comes to Seyoon, I have no mercy.”

“Shut up, Chanyeol,” retorted Kris.

“Okay…”

“The truth is I told the whole school that Seyoon was my girlfriend.”

“You what?!” both shouted in unison.

 

~*~

_It’s not that Kris was arrogant to announce to the whole school that he already had a girlfriend; it was just that he had no choice. With his height and being part of the basketball team, he couldn’t help gain other people’s attention especially girls and he was not really happy about it. So the only solution that he could think of that time was to announce that he already had a girlfriend. And that unknowing girlfriend happened to be his closest friend, Seyoon._

_“Seyoon! Wait!” Kris shouted when he spotted Seyoon just a few feet away from him. She saw him among the crowd and she started walking briskly without looking back. Kris never saw her for a week and he already felt his body sinking in guilt. If he wouldn’t be able to talk to her right now, he might not stand another week of torturing conscience._

_Kris jostled his way to the swarm of students taking their recess. After being able to catch up to Seyoon, he immediately pulled her from the crowd and brought her to an empty classroom._

_Seyoon looked at him wide-eyed. “Ah…”_

_“Okay, let me speak first. I know you’re mad at me because of what I did but please let me explain.”_

_“But Kris I’m not—”_

_“Sshh…It’s like this. I—”_

_“Kris, wait. No, I’m not mad at you.”_

_“You’re not?”_

_Seyoon nodded. “Sorry if I avoided you this past week. It’s just that I really don’t know what to do or how to face you. It’s complicated, you see.”_

_“Sorry. I didn’t mean to—”_

_“The truth is I like you too but I’m not really ready to put myself into a commitment.”_

_“You what me?”_

~*~

 

“Are you sure this isn’t fabricated? Because, you see, we only retain the memories we want to remember.”

_That sounds familiar._

“On worse case, we only retain the memory the way we wanted it to be remembered. You might have changed—”

“One more Chanyeol and I will not think twice to drown you here.”

“What?”

Luhan immediately went in the middle to stop the possible pool brawl in which he never intended to do a future CPR to neither the two of them in case they drown in the pool. And somehow, Luhan felt weird that he was being sandwiched by the two towering guys, considering the fact that he was the smallest among the three and he never felt smaller than before.

“Stop it, alright? Kris, please don’t mind this dumb elfish giraffe. He didn’t know what he was saying,” Luhan said to Kris in Chinese.

“What? So is this Chinese versus Korean now?”

“Shut up Park! I’m trying to save your ass here. Can you just listen without asking any question or any side comments? But really Kris, did Seyoon really say that to you?”

“Is there a reason for me to lie?”

“Then what happened? Do you like her back?” Chanyeol asked.

Now, the three were resting their arms on the pool gutter. Luhan’s and Chanyeol’s head turned to Kris who was in the middle.

 

~*~

_“You like me? Oh no…”_

_Seyoon looked at Kris worriedly. “Why? Did I say something…bad?”_

_“No. But I think I did something bad. I didn’t realize that things would turn out like this.” Kris brushed his hair in frustration._

_“What do you mean?”_

_“It’s…I’m sorry. I don’t mean to hurt you but I announced that you’re my girlfriend for a different reason. You see, it’s been hard for me lately.”_

_Seyoon fell helplessly on an empty desk near the window. “You don’t like me, do you?” she asked to him with crestfallen eyes._

_“I’m so sorry Seyoon.” Kris knelt down in front of Seyoon with one knee. “I know that what I did was wrong but please can you listen to my explanation. After this, it’s up to you on how you would like our friendship to end.”_

_Seyoon didn’t look at Kris but she nodded which gave Kris the cue to explain and pour all the contents of his heart._

_“You see, I’ve been receiving a lot of letters lately from different girls. I really don’t know who’s sending those letters because it just piled up on my locker. And then, there are some who are following me from my basketball practice until we finished to the men’s locker. It’s quite creepy you know. I just couldn’t take those girls following me so I accidentally told them that you’re my girlfriend. I…I used you. I am sorry.”_

_Seyoon didn’t know if she would find the courage to look at Kris anymore. There were mixed feelings accumulating inside her and it felt as if their years of friendship had just crumbled apart in a matter of seconds. But she felt more surprised than angry when she heard a sniffling sound. And when she lifted her head up, she never thought he would see Kris, the whole one-hundred and eighty plus centimeters that he was, crying and his palms covering his already damp face._

_“Kris…” She held Kris’ shoulder._

~*~

“That’s it? You cried and she already forgave you. That’s so—”

“Didn’t I tell you to stop interrupting me?”

“I think ‘dramatic’ is the right word, Chanyeol,” Luhan backed up.

Kris hissed. “You too. Just listen to me. And I know that you will never interrupt me anymore after I finish my story. In fact, even without submerging yourself underwater, you may go home breathless.”

“What do you mean?” asked Chanyeol.

“Seyoon didn’t forgive me because I cried. The truth is…”

\---

“Sorry if I interrupted your rest day. I found out that you’ve been very busy with your school activities. But your parents asked me to fetch you. I think there is something they want to tell you.”

“It’s okay. There’s nothing to do at home anyway.”

“Why? Didn’t Jongin bring you out once? Like going to a mall or park during weekends?”

Seyoon swayed her. “No, we only stay at home.”  _In our separate rooms._

Jongdae sighed and poorly looked at Seyoon. But he smiled immediately and patted Seyoon’s shoulder. “It’s alright. Things will work out between the two of you eventually especially when you two walk down the aisle.”

“I don’t even imagine that day will come,” Seyoon mumbled inaudibly.

“We’re here. Your parents are inside. Just call me when you’re done. I’ll send you home.”

Seyoon nodded. “I’ll see you, oppa.”

\---

“What?!?” Chanyeol’s and Luhan’s voices filled the empty pool room. The steam coming from the hot pool was almost filling the air.

“Ple—please, I’ll accept the fact that Seyoon told you that she liked you but not this. Please tell me that this is a lie!” Chanyeol shook Kris’ shoulder rapidly.

“I don’t believe this. You, with that body…Why?!” Luhan winced.

Kris held Chanyeol’s arms to stop him from shaking him. The hot pool plus Chanyeol’s shaking kind of made him a little dizzy.

“Stop it. Besides, why would I lie to you and to Seyoon?”

“But for you to be—” Chanyeol examined Kris from head to his bare abdomen (because the rest of his body was submerged in water). “—Gay is just too unbelievable.”

“Believe it or not, that’s what I am,” Kris whispered to Chanyeol, their bodies were too close. And because of Kris’ revealed secret, Chanyeol had been more sensitive and cautious that he literally run back, only to find himself slipping on the floor, drowning himself in the process.

Luhan rescued him immediately and help Chanyeol gain his balance.

“Tch. You don’t have to be overly sensitive of me. It’s not as if I’m going to bite you or something,” said Kris.

“I think we just need more time to calm our minds and process everything that you’ve said,” said Luhan.

“Alright.”

\---

After the chaotic revelation and acceptance inside the hot pool room, the three were now resting on the sleeping hall while wearing their facial masks on.

“I still don’t believe it,” Chanyeol sighed while staring on the ceiling. “So, did Seyoon accept it immediately?” he said as he sat up and the facial mask was warning to fell off of his face.

“Will you just lie on the mat?” Luhan said to him.

“Sorry…”

“She had the same reactions as you but she was never as frantic as Chanyeol. She just took a deep breath, looked at me with a gaping mouth, and tried to gather oxygen to her lungs. It took me a lot of pats on her shoulder before she calmed herself down.”

“Who wouldn’t be surprise? With your manly looks and demeanor, who would’ve thought that you are…” said Luhan.

“I thought she wouldn’t accept me after that but she did. And I’m lucky that she was the first person to know my secret and accepted it. That’s why I promised myself not to do anything that will hurt her in the future.”

“Why did you call her ‘princess’ then?” asked Luhan.

“Because she’s the only girl in my life. Well, my mom is the queen so Seyoon is the princess. And I promised that I will be manlier than any knight in a shining armor when she is in distress.”

“Woah, you’re the best,” said Luhan.

Chanyeol raised his hands and gave Kris two thumbs up. “Props to you!”

“That’s why if any of you two hurt my princess; I will surely let you suffer.”

\---

“We found out that you apply for the SUPA scholarship. So how is it?” Seyoon’s father asked her.

“The audition will be two weeks from now.”

“Are you preparing for it?” her mother followed.

Seyoon looked at them anxiously but she tried to hide it with a smile. “Of course,” she lied even though she hasn’t started practicing yet. Worse, she still had no idea what song she would perform that day.

“Good. Seyoon?”

Seyoon looked at her parents. Somehow, she wasn’t feeling well since she entered the room. Her parents were kind and she knew that but their seriousness was really drowning her sometimes in fear. And this day was not an exception.

“Yes?”

“Your mother and I have talked about this. You know that we’re expecting you and Jongin to take over our company in the future, right?”

“Yes, dad.”

“Well, it seems like the Kims are letting Jongin take any course that he likes and I also doubt that he will comply with his parents’ request.”

Seyoon knew that. Besides, Kai’s parents were the ones who enrolled him in the dance school since he was a kid. They knew that it was his passion since then. And that’s what he would surely pursue in the future.

“It’s not like we’re stopping you to take what you want but we have a condition.”

Seyoon waited nervously.

“You know that you’re brother took a different course and it’s far from the business course. So, in our family, we are only rooting for you.” Her father took a deep breath. “Your mother and I decided that if you are not accepted on the SUPA scholarship, you have to take a business course no matter what.”

Seyoon knew it. Her grandfather warned her before. He would always tell her that as long as he was still alive, he wouldn’t let her parents control her life no matter what. But what could she do now? Her grandfather was already gone. She was tied in an arranged marriage. She wouldn’t let Kai gave up his dream just to pursue business. She had no other choice.

“Seyoon,” her mother approached her. “You know that we’re doing this for your future, right?”

Seyoon nodded.

“Don’t worry. We believe that you can pass the scholarship. Just do your best. Anything that concerns that scholarship, we will never intervene. But if you didn’t pass, the rest will be up to us. Understand?”

“Yes,” she said softly. “I understand,” Seyoon reluctantly replied.

\---

“I’ve never been relaxed like this my whole life. This is the best experience ever,” Luhan claimed.

“Yeah…” Chanyeol hummed while his body was enjoying the massage chair.

“But I didn’t bring you here for nothing – including you, Luhan, since you’re already here.”

The two turned their heads to Kris. “What do you mean?”

“I didn’t ask for your own stories for nothing,” Kris looked at them with serious eyes. “Since you two proved that Seyoon really likes Jongin and that kid also likes Seyoon—”

“He what? No, no. That’s just impossible. Kai would never like Seyoon because he already has Krystal with him,” pointed Luhan.

“Really? How about you tall boy? Do you think it’s impossible that Kai likes Seyoon? You’ve been friends with the two for long. I’m sure you already noticed it.”

Luhan looked at Chanyeol. “Ahh…I’m not really sure…”

“Doubting just means that you’re also thinking that there’s a possibility. And based on my observation, it’s really true. Jongin likes Seyoon.”

“So, what do you want us to do? Break Krystal and Kai up? We’re not as cruel as you are,” said Chanyeol.

“And I am not as cruel as you think I am,” Kris defended. “And no, I will never ask you to do that. That’s too shallow and too desperate. What I want you to do is to make Jongin decide who really weighs more for him. I’m not saying that you should ask him directly who he really likes. What we should do is to lead him to that decision moment. If he is courageous enough to give up something for the sake of what he really feels our job is done. But if he remains the coward that he is then—”

There was a moment of silence.

“Then what?!” Chanyeol asked irritably.

“I will convince Seyoon to withdraw from their arranged marriage whether he likes it or not.”

And there was an even longer silence after that.


	64. Chapter 64

They could say that it was an unforeseen fire – Kai and Krystal’s relationship. Unforeseen in a sense that no one had expected even at the least that they would end up being together. Even Kai’s circle of friends had a little bit of denial at first because even if he didn’t say it, they had expected him to like another person, not Krystal. But they ended up accepting it especially seeing Kai happy about it.

And of course, Seyoon…

\---

“Good morning!”

There had always been good mornings and bad mornings and this day, Seyoon deemed it to be something bad. It’s because she was thinking too much last night of what her parents told her. She couldn’t fail the scholarship or else she would be sent to a business school. But things were messing up her mind right now especially when she knew she had strong competitors. One of them mainly was her close friend, Chanyeol, and the other, _Krystal…_

“You don’t look alright. Are you okay?” Chanyeol asked her concernedly.

“I’m okay. Why are you here anyway? Isn’t it too early?” she asked Chanyeol and Luhan who knocked on her door early in the morning with their beaming teeth and gleaming round eyes greeting her.

“Have you forgotten? Today is our play presentation and the two of us will also be playing our school hymn for the opening.”

“You’re right. Well, just wait here while I prepare myself. You can eat whatever you want inside the fridge.”

Seyoon left as the two went to the kitchen to rummage the fridge. A few minutes later, Kai’s room door opened.

“What are two doing?” he asked uninterestedly.

“Hi, Kai!” Luhan greeted.

Kai looked at him briefly, thinking what was wrong with the sudden enthusiasm in Luhan’s eyes but pretended that he didn’t notice it. He didn’t have any interest in it either.

“Are you ready for the play, my friend?” Luhan asked him, draping his arm to Kai’s.

Kai eyed him, their faces closing in proximity. “What’s wrong with you?”

“I’m just asking you,” he said, “Especially when you still have problems with the kissing scene,” he muttered, rolling his eyes in mockery.

“What?” Kai grabbed Luhan’s collar.

“He’s just joking. Don’t take him seriously,” Chanyeol apologized as he tried to stop the two while avoiding Kai’s glare at Luhan.

“Sorry, did I take too long to prepare?” Seyoon asked in a very untimely moment when she saw Kai holding Luhan’s collar and Chanyeol’s somehow uneasy expression.

Kai let go of Luhan once he heard Seyoon’s voice while Chanyeol laughed awkwardly, hoping that he would be able to cover up the tension in the air.

“We’re practicing for the play. We’re pretty excited, you see,” Chanyeol excused.

“I see. But you don’t have to have last minute practice because Kris told me that you all did a great job on your final rehearsal,” Seyoon pointed out.

_Here we go again with Kris here, Kris there_ , Kai thought.

‘Speaking of Kris, shouldn’t he be here by now,’ Chanyeol relayed with his mouth. He looked at Luhan. His eyes moved in direction as if telling Luhan some kind of message that only the two of them understood. Luhan shrugged and took a peek on his watch.

A moment later, there was a knock coming from the entrance door.

_Must be him_ , Luhan thought.

Seyoon opened the door and just like what Luhan and Chanyeol thought – or to be more precise, they expected – Kris was standing by the doorway.

“Just in time,” Kris drew his head closer to Seyoon, “Good morning princess,” and ruffled her hair.

Chanyeol rested his hand to his chest. _Relax. He is not what you think he was_ , Chanyeol kept repeating inside his head.

“Please stop messing up my hair,” Seyoon complained.”

“I can’t help it. You have short hair. It’s easier to mess it up,” Kris teased.

Kai looked at them in displeasure. Kris made a brief eye contact in which Kai replied with an unwelcoming rolling of his eyes. His hand curled into a fist before turning his head and went to the fridge to get a glass of water.

After their talk yesterday, Chanyeol’s and Luhan’s senses had been in full alert and they had turned into keen observers of Kai’s behavior.

_Confirmed. He’s not liking it_ , Luhan thought and so was Chanyeol.

Kai lifted his head and didn’t bother to speak up. It was too early for a heated argument. Besides, in his eyes, he could see how Seyoon seemed comfortable in Kris’ company – something that she wasn’t when the two of them were together. Only silence and uncertainties filled the air.

It was better, Kai thought, that Kris was always there for Seyoon. At least, the distance he needed had been fulfilled by Kris. With that distance, he tried to resist what was bothering his mind lately. But mind didn’t work alone because apparently, Kai didn’t notice that something was missing; more precise, something didn’t seem to fit.

Where could have been the uneasiness he was feeling?

\---

“Good news,” Kyungsoo greeted Seyoon with eyes filled with excitement upon seeing her going down from Kris’ car. He practically hooked his arms on Seyoon’s as they started walking to the entrance gate. Kris just followed behind.

“What is it?” Seyoon asked in anticipation especially when she saw Kyungsoo’s eyes turned into smiling crescents.

“Well, Sehun and I are in charge of the guests attending the opening ceremony later on and we’ve found out that the three professors from Seoul University of Performing Arts that will come here later are also the same people who will evaluate the scholarship audition.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes were gleaming and waiting for Seyoon’s response but to his dismay, Seyoon was showing a totally different reaction.

“Aren’t you happy? Why do you look disoriented?”

“No. I just…I don’t know. I can feel the pressure now,” she said with anxious expression.

“Oh no. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t—” Kyungsoo looked at Seyoon with a troubled, apologetic expression.

“No. Don’t apologize. I think it’s only natural that I feel like this. Don’t blame yourself. I should be thankful to you for telling me beforehand so I have to be more cautious of my performance.”

Kris rested his hand on Seyoon’s shoulder. Seyoon turned around and so was Kyungsoo.

“You shouldn’t be cautious. If there is anything that you should do, it is to act naturally. Be yourself. Enjoy the performance and do it just the way you and Chanyeol practiced it,” Kris advised coupled with a relieving smile.

“You’re right,” said Seyoon but with words coming out almost empty and eyes traveling far behind Kris to the people approaching them from behind – or maybe farther from it. Because right behind Luhan and Chanyeol, who seemed to get along well recently, were Kai with his crescent smile directed to Krystal as they were talking to each other in a manner not so obvious to the unknowing students passing by but to Seyoon, she knew how deeply meaningful those exchanged of smiles and glances were.

Kris looked behind just because he had heard two familiar voices reaching them with one of them laughing so hard that his deep voice almost cracked midway. As expected, they were Luhan and Chanyeol.

“Did you enjoy your little morning walk?” Kris asked half smiling but with eyes expressing a little annoyance. Chanyeol tried to explain but it seemed like Kris didn’t hear any words coming from his or Luhan’s mouth or how they tried to tell him a little story from that small distance walk they had because apparently, his eyes were also fixed on the couple talking not so far from them.

The two, Kai and Krystal, went past by them almost not noticing their presence near the school’s entrance. Or maybe one of them did because by the time Seyoon was encircled by Chanyeol, Luhan, and Kyungsoo, it was only Kris who saw how Kai turned his head briefly to look at them. But his eyes weren’t greeted with Kai’s usual cold dragging stares. Instead, it was filled with yearning and a shadow of hopelessness. It was unexpected but more than that was Kris’ feeling of uneasiness.

Kris knew what those eyes meant. It was on the verge of acceptance – acceptance of defeat. He had to do what they had planned or else, Kai’s unsaid feelings might stay unsaid forever.

\---

It was on the first day of their first year in high school that Kai technically met Krystal but it was only on the third week when he started noticing her. It wasn’t because she was appealing but it was because…

 

 ~*~

_Kai couldn’t believe it. He was hoping that until they reached their high school years, Seyoon would be sitting beside him all the way. She was the most convenient and efficient seatmate, he thought, because not only that she would explain things to him when he didn’t understand a part of their lessons or she would help him with assignments and other school activities but also because there was always a pleasant and comforting atmosphere whenever Seyoon was around. He always felt as if there was nothing to worry about whenever she’s beside him._

_However, much to his disappointment and Chanyeol’s must-be-his-lucky-year year, and also Sehun’s I-don’t-care-I’ll-do-what-I-want-and-sit-where-I-want attitude, he was stuck in a seat a little too far from Seyoon (though she was only a seat behind him) with a stoned-face friend beside him and some transferee student on the other side. It was a little too inconvenient for him. Though he tried to make it through for the rest of the semester, he still couldn’t help but be irritated or cringe especially when he heard Chanyeol’s a little too exaggerated laughter and Seyoon’s chuckling response whenever they would engage in a conversation that he, sometimes, couldn’t relate to._

_“Jellyfish! That’s funny!” Chanyeol was just behind Sehun and yet, his deep loud voice resonated inside the whole room like a giant’s roar._

Jellyfish? What’s funny about jellyfish?  _Kai glared at Chanyeol but his angry expression turned mellow when he saw Seyoon smiling at Chanyeol’s strange joke. Her smile was something captivating and lenient. He couldn’t help himself but stare at it a little. Little did he notice that Seyoon was already looking at him and talking to him._

_“What are you going to eat for lunch?” she asked._

_“Huh?” Kai snapped from his own imagination. “Ah…”_

_“I’ll have kimchi stew! How about you, Seyoon?” Chanyeol interrupted._

She’s not asking you.

_“Ah…me? Actually I— Kai!” Seyoon stopped when she saw Kai standing up and was already leaving without waiting for her or her friends._

_“I think he’s really hungry,” Chanyeol remarked. Seyoon shrugged as she stood up and ran after Kai._

_It was in front of the lockers that she stopped running when she saw Kai putting some of his books inside his locker._

_“Kai,” he heard her called his name. He didn’t know but he liked it when she called his name. “Is there something wrong? Why do you act differently today? Are you alright?” Seyoon asked him. Kai could see the concerns in her eyes._

_“No, I’m okay. Don’t worry.” He just couldn’t be mad at her no matter how hard he tried._

_“Oh, alright. That’s good to hear. By the way, have you recognized your new seatmate?”_

_“Oh yeah, I really don’t like Sehun to be my seatmate but there’s nothing I could do about it. Besides…”_ Moreover, you’re sitting beside Chanyeol now. Is there anything I could do about it? _He tried to say but he just couldn’t._

_“No. I am not talking about Sehun. The other one, the one sitting on you’re right. Do you remember her? Soojung-ssi. She’s the one who played the piano during one of our school events. The one where Chanyeol played his violin.”_

Here we go with Chanyeol again. _“No. I don’t remember her. But you remember it well. Maybe it was because of Chanyeol.”_

_“Huh? You were there too, remember? You sat beside me.”_

_“No. I still couldn’t remember.”_ Anything that involves Chanyeol, I can’t remember.

_“Oh, I just thought that you did. Anyway, I just never thought that she would be in the same class as ours. It is a small world after all.”_

_Kai nodded but he really didn’t care about whoever Seyoon was talking about. All he cared was to get the seat beside Seyoon in the cafeteria._

_“Anyway, uhm…I – ah – I made this,” Seyoon said in a low tone. Kai followed Seyoon’s hands that were somewhat getting something inside her bag. A little later, he saw a lunchbox unveiling from her bag._

Did she really make that for me?

_“I just thought of making this. I have a lot of time earlier, you see, and I thought I’ll make lunch for you to…ah…to celebrate our first step to high school…Yeah, i-i-it’s like that,” she stammered. Kai also noticed Seyoon’s cheeks flushed into pink and he thought that maybe she was too shy to show the lunch she made for him and maybe she was embarrassed that he might not accept it which was impossible because anything from Seyoon, he would surely accept._

_Kai immediately grab the lunchbox in the fear that Seyoon might change her mind and give it to someone else. He couldn’t let that happen. “Thanks.”_

_“Ah I-I think we should go to that cafeteria. They might be waiting for us now.” Seyoon turned and started walking a little too hasty, Kai noticed. Before she even walk a little farther, Kai grabbed her wrist which made her to turn around and face him._

_“Before we go to the cafeteria, I have to make sure one thing” he asked._

_Seyoon looked at him confusedly. “What is it?”_

_“Promise to sit beside me in our lunch table,” Kai said without hesitation. Seyoon blushed upon hearing those words but Kai didn’t notice it as she turned her head immediately to hide it._

_“Al-alright.”_

_“Well then, let’s go. I’m so hungry,” Kai smiled and grabbed Seyoon’s hand again as they ran to the cafeteria._

_Little did they know, someone was actually watching them from afar._

~*~

 

There were rounds of applause that filled the main hall as the principal officially initiated the start of the school festival.

More than anything, Seyoon thought that her job would be done by the time she and Chanyeol went down the stage after their well-received performance. But this day wasn’t going easy on her especially when the afternoon came for their play, the first one to be presented from the line of prepared performances for the whole week.

She was assigned as one of the wardrobe supervisors where she had to make sure that the casts were wearing the required costume for the scenario but at the same time, be able to come up with solutions in case wardrobe malfunctions come unexpectedly. It wasn’t originally her job but her classmate was absent because of flu and here she was, expecting the unexpected.

“What?” Seyoon asked in anxiety as soon as she and another student assigned with her opened the bag of costumes.

“Two of the main lead’s costumes are gone. The school uniform and the gang costume are gone,” the other student said in regret.

“Whose costumes are gone?” she asked with the hope the she could find a replacement for it.

“Hmm…It’s Jongin-ssi’s…”

Seyoon looked at her, surprised. Maybe replacing it wasn’t an easy thing to do.

“By any chance, do you know his size?” she asked, a little hesitant.

\---

Kai stood in awe after hearing Seyoon’s voice on the stage. It’s been a while, he recalled, since the last time he heard her sang a full song. It was only the school hymn but she attacked it differently and beautifully. He knew well with that voice that it was uniquely Seyoon’s. It was distinct.

It would be regrettable if Seyoon would not get the scholarship even if he knew how Krystal practically practiced for it every single day without breaks. It was Krystal’s target and practically what she was aiming for since she was young, she told him. But Krystal’s constant mimicry and perfection of Chopin or Rachmaninoff didn’t necessarily create a unique identity for herself. It was stiff and more like a replica. It was perfection but without distinction unlike Seyoon’s distinguished voice. Krystal was a reflection of Chopin but Seyoon was a reflection of herself.

“Seyoon, you’re the best!” Kai heard Luhan, who was sitting beside Kyungsoo, exclaimed. But why was he exactly looking at a video camera held by Kyungsoo and not on Seyoon on the stage? And why was Kyungsoo holding a camera in the first place?

“He’s right, Seyoon. You’re really amazing!” praised Kyungsoo as he filmed himself and waved at the camera with Luhan.

“What are you two doing?” Kai finally asked out of curiosity.

“We’re sending Seyoon complimentary messages,” Luhan replied.

“Ah-huh, what for?”

“Because she deserves it. Come on, why are you so curious? Do you want to send her some message to?” asked Luhan and Kai knew he was teasing him.

Kyungsoo was on the verge of opening the camera once again but Kai stopped him. “No, seriously, why are you sending her compliments when you can say it personally?”

“Let me explain,” Kyungsoo stopped Luhan from attempting again to speak. “The truth is that Kris asked me to film her performance so he can watch it later. He said he didn’t want to miss it.”

Luhan nodded. “You know what, that director really likes Seyoon. It is hard for me to admit this but I guess his admiration for Seyoon is really different. I don’t think I could surpass him no matter what I do. There’s even a rumor that he and Seyoon used to have this ‘mutual understanding’ before she transferred here in Korea.” It wasn’t only Kai who looked surprised but Kyungsoo as well. His eyes resembled that of an owl. “I heard he’s trying to get that  _postponed_  relationship back,” Luhan stated.

Kyungsoo looked at him with doubtful eyes. “How do you even know about that? No one knows him personally here, only Seyoon. Who will tell you those things?”

“Have you forgotten that he could actually speak Chinese? In fact, he’s half Chinese. I searched if he has a Chinese blog and he does. If you’ll dig deeper to his past posts, it shows that he really likes Seyoon,” said Luhan in a confident way as if he was stating facts though all that he said were only fabricated words that tended to make Kai react to it expectedly. And expecting the expected, Kai really reacted differently in a way that his eyes showed signs of disbelief and at the same time, acceptance – acceptant to Kris’ words that he was really determined to have Seyoon withdrawn from the marriage.

The question was how far could he go with his plan? Would Seyoon agree with him? And…

_How long will I remain quiet? Will I just wait till it finally happens? Isn’t this what I want in the first place – to get out of this arrangement? For Krystal?_

If it was Kai months or years ago,  _maybe_  the answer was yes. But where was he standing now?

_Maybe…_

“Kai, are you okay?” Kyungsoo asked his friend as he saw Kai staring blankly somewhere. Kai looked at him and it seemed like he didn’t notice that Kyungsoo was asking him a question since a while ago. “So, do you want to go and meet Seyoon and Chanyeol backstage?”

“Huh…” Kai paused for a moment. “No. I think I’ll go and see Krystal. You’ll go ahead and tell them that they did a great job.”

“Alright,” Kyungsoo replied.

“We’ll go ahead then. Anyway, if you want to see Kris’ blog which I doubt that you’ll be able to read it, I could give you the site. It you want me to translate it for you, I am willing to. Just tell me,” said Luhan with a cunning smile.

“No. Never mind.”

Maybe, he was not afraid for that arranged marriage to end. Maybe he was afraid of something more – or someone, someone that would take Seyoon far from him…with no turning back.

\---

Maybe… Life was full of maybes. Seyoon’s mind was full of maybes.

Maybe his costumes were put in another bag? Maybe it was exchanged with someone else’s? Maybe it was left somewhere in the backstage and someone got hold of it? Maybe…maybe…Maybe if only she wasn’t assigned to this then maybe…

Seyoon already checked the backstage or any possible whereabouts of the costumes but she found nothing. She asked the other students and they replied nothing. She checked the bag again and it wasn’t really there.

Seyoon sighed. She had no choice.

\---

Kai watched as Seyoon came out from the backstage and walked towards Kris, who just arrived and was giving them one final advice before their actual presentation. Kai wasn’t surprised anymore. Of course, Seyoon’s business on the stage only concerned talking to Kris. But what Kai was surprised of was when Kris nodded to whatever Seyoon told him and she basically walked towards Kai’s direction.

“I already asked Kris and he said that he’s already done so uhm…uh…can you come with me for a while?” she asked in straight face but with trembling voice. But Kai didn’t notice because he himself was deafened by the loud beat coming from his chest.

_What is there to be nervous about?_

\---

“Your grey blazer and one gang outfit are gone. We have to find a replacement at the backstage costume room. I don’t really know your size so I have to ask you to come with me.”

Seyoon stopped her tracks when they reached the costume room. It was a little secluded because it was located at the basement of the theater. Seyoon opened the door with the key given to him by Baekhyun. Kai came not long after, looking around the dark place with a little light  passing through the open door. 

“The switch should be here somewhere,” said Seyoon as her hands roamed around the wall for the switch. “I should have come with Kyungsoo when he went here so I’d know where the switch was,” she muttered.

Kai entered the room and let go of the door which he didn’t know had a door closer attached to the floor. Just seconds after, the door closed automatically, leaving the two in a pitch dark situation.

Kai might not admit it but he hated being in the dark – he hated being in the dark and being alone. But his trembling hand was unexpectedly held by another companion in the room he briefly forgot he had.

“Sorry. I’ll find the switch right away,” reassured Seyoon. Kai couldn’t see it but he imagined Seyoon’s smile accompanying her words of reassurance as he felt her gentle grip of his hand.

“Yo-you don’t have to apologize. It-it’s not as if I’m afraid or what. Besides, I’m the one who let go of the door and—” The light suddenly turned on which briefly blinded Kai. His squinted eyes opened slowly as he scanned the costume-filled room. Seyoon was standing beside him, smiling at him, and their hand still linked.

“You don’t have to explain. Of course, you’re not afraid. I’m not saying that you are.” Seyoon let go of his hand and went to the rows of costume stands with a smile still embedded on her face. Kai knew that smile well. It was implying something.

“What is that smile for?” Kai followed Seyoon to the rows of wardrobes.

“Woah, there are a lot of costumes here,” she said in excitement. “Oh, sorry. Are you asking something?” she asked innocently even though she clearly heard him.

“Never mind.” Kai avoided her eyes and made his way to a wardrobe rack of ‘prince’ costumes. He looked at her again. She was busy scanning a rack full of leather jackets.

“I wonder if leather jackets would work for a gang costume,” he heard her speak to herself. “Maybe not.”

Kai curled his lips in hesitation, wondering if he would say it to her or not because being alone in a room with Seyoon without him talking or saying anything was totally uncomfortable. Nonetheless, he found the words escaping his mouth faster than it should.

“Bythewayyourperformanceearlierwasgreat,” he said in one full sweep.

“Huh, don’t you like leather? Okay, I’ll find another one.”

_No, that’s not it_. “What I was trying to say is that your performance earlier was good.”

“Good? I thought I heard ‘great’ earlier,” Seyoon kidded, shuffling through the vintage jackets this time. Actually, she really heard and understood what Kai had said earlier but he was speaking too fast. He must still be tensed after the darkness earlier, she thought. She knew about Kai’s fear of darkness and she felt his trembling hand earlier; that was why she was glad to find him in midst of the darkness. Talking to him like this not only released the tension and discomfort between them but she was also trying to let Kai forget about his fear.

“You heard it? I thought you misheard it.”

“I didn’t. I just want to make sure if what I heard is right.” She walked past the racks and walked farther from Kai who was three rows away from him now. “Thank you by the way,” she said with a smile.

Kai found himself stepping back once while his hand played the chains of one of the hung costumes. “I’m serious when I said that you’re great.” His hand travelled on the weird pattern of the costume. “I think you’ll do well on the SUPA audition.” Kai lifted his head to take a glance at Seyoon but the other was way too busy browsing for the replacement costume.

“Really?” she spoke without looking at him. “But if there is someone who will really do well in the audition, I think it’s you. Here.”

Kai looked at Seyoon’s bright smile when she lifted a jacket from the rows of costume – the one with ‘88’ number on it.

“I think this will fit you. Would you like to try it on?”

Kai was suddenly covered with troubled expression. His face turning red as he looked at her. “Do you mean I’ll try it  _here_?”  _Here? Is she expecting me to change my clothes here?_

She nodded nonchalantly. “I think that one there is a fitting room,” she said as she pointed at a cubicle at the farthest corner of the room.

“Yeah, right,” Kai sighed in relief.  _Why am I thinking too much?_

But to his horror, it seemed like that part of the room that Seyoon was pointing at was barely reached by light. Unfortunately, there was only one light source inside the basement and it was right above them – roughly twenty-five feet away from the cubicle – and was flickering once in a while. This would not be great he thought. And it would be more embarrassing if he would change right where he was standing right now – though he wished to suggest it.

“Let’s go,” he suddenly heard Seyoon as she voluntarily walked ahead of Kai. Kai immediately followed her. He moved a little bit closer to Seyoon which he hoped the other wouldn’t notice how cowardice was slowly creeping inside of him.

“I hope that will work,” she continually spoke.

_I hope she won’t leave me._

Having Seyoon just outside the cubicle with a curtain separating the two still didn’t relieve Kai’s fear of the dark. And because of that closed curtain, the cubicle was even darker and not even an inch illuminated. Even if he could change clothes with little to no light at all, there was a still a fear in him that Seyoon would leave him without notice.

But his fear momentarily faded when out of the blue, he heard a melodious tune – a humming coming from outside. That calming serenity it brought and the reassurance that she was just there not far, it was his lullaby.

_That sounds familiar._

“I mean it when I told you that you’ll do great in SUPA audition. Just remembering the first time I saw you dance, it was extraordinary.”

Kai stopped from putting his costume. Why does he felt as if he’s going to burst not because of his fear of the dark but because of the erratic pulses he had with her words?

“It wasn’t mere steps accompanied with music. It’s your feet and body being lifted by your passion and aspiration to succeed. It is inspirational,”  she continued.

Kai was right.  _That hum sounds familiar_. It was the tune of the song he used when she first saw him dance – the first time he dedicated a dance for someone and probably the last – ‘ _Baby Don’t Cry’._

“Baby, don’t cry tonight after the darkness passes. Baby, don’t cry tonight. It’ll become as if it never happened,” Seyoon recited the lines in fluid motion. “You know, I fell in love with EXO after hearing that song.”

Kai opened the curtain as Seyoon lifted her head to look at him.

“It looks good on you,” she said with a delicate smile.

It was the first time that Kai noticed, more than the voice and those encouraging words she told him, Seyoon was actually close to him more than how he thought she was. Maybe not just beside him all this time, maybe she was inside him all along – somewhere deeper and unreachable.

Where was Seyoon in his heart all this time?

“Baby, don’t cry, cry. My love will protect you,” in which Kai didn’t realize why he thought of that line; in which Seyoon turned around and looked at him with a surprise expression but later curved into a soft smile on her lips.

“That was the last line of the chorus, right?” she said with innocent gleaming eyes in which Kai wondered why he had said those lines out loud.

\---

“I really don’t know why am I doing this but I want to go there right now to take Seyoon away,” Luhan pleaded as he stood up from the couch. The three of them were inside one of the backstage dressing room.

“Stop right there,” he heard a command from behind him. The oldest of the three glared at him without moving his already crossed arms and relaxed crossed legs, one foot swaying leisurely.

“I can’t just sit right here when I know that Seyoon is inside the basement with no one else except Kai. You just don’t know how dark that place is. I helped Kyungsoo carry those costumes there before. The light was flickering once in a while. It’s scary!” Luhan whined continuously.

Kris rolled his eyes as he looked at Chanyeol who was surprisingly sitting beside him without saying anything. But he noticed how the tall boy fidgeted with his fingers continuously and a few times, biting his nails.

“Hey stop that!” Kris commanded as he grabbed Chanyeol’s hand from another potential nail biting. “Everything will be alright, you two. That boy won’t do anything bad to my princess. The only thing that I am afraid of is if those two remained silent while having their time alone in the costume room. Our efforts will just go to waste.”

“That is why we should go there and see if anything is happening. If not, I’ll just knock Kai’s head off and scream to him how much Seyoon likes him.”

“Or maybe I’ll knock your head off and let me tell your fanclub how their ‘Dear Luhan’ leaped to my arms after waking up in the sauna with a spider a foot away from him.”

Luhan tried to stand still with his chest held up high but Kris was towering him and he couldn’t help but shrink back to the couch. “Just to let you know, I am helping you but I still hate you,” he pouted like a kid.

“Kris is right. We have to wait here.” Chanyeol closed his eyes before taking a deep breath to release the anxiety he was feeling. For the sake of Seyoon, he would do anything.

“Those two need more time together – not in a situation when they were in their apartment with really no reason to talk. They need time together in a situation where it is required for them to communicate. I just hope that you two hide Jongin’s costume really well.”

“No worries. I’m sure no one will find it.” Chanyeol raised his thumb up full of confidence.

Not long after, they heard a knock on the door.

“Have you seen Kai?” Kyungsoo came with two familiar costumes hanging on his hand. “Seyoon told me earlier about his missing costumes but I found this on my locker. I must have put them there yesterday and forgot to put it on the bag of costumes.

_No one will find it, huh?_  Kris eyes’ grew wide and directed it to Chanyeol and Luhan who couldn’t even lift their heads to look at him.

Kyungsoo left when Kris told him that Kai wasn’t there. But he never told him that they were in the costume room with a hope that the time the two would spend together would be longer even if it would be just second extension. Nonetheless, Chanyeol and Luhan still received scolding from Kris.

“I really thought Kyungsoo wouldn’t use his locker today. We don’t have classes and…” said Chanyeol embarrassedly.

“Still, of all places, why Kyungsoo’s? Why not Sehun’s or Baekhyun’s?” Luhan seconded.

The two received smacks on their heads. “Why not use your own lockers instead?” Kris scolded them. “And why used a locker in the first place?”

\---

“I really thought we will be able to use the costume I coordinate.”

“Sorry for the trouble. I remembered putting the costumes in the bag but I never thought that I left them in my locker.”

Kai walked behind Seyoon and Kyungsoo, watching the two talking from the distance. It was abrupt but Kai thought that Kyungsoo’s arrival was just right on time, right before he melted into a pile of goo and his face flushed into shades of confusion. Why was Seyoon giving him this kind of feeling?

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a voice he didn’t expect to hear, not now.

“Where have you been? I’ve been looking for you? Are you excited for the play?” Krystal called him from behind as she flashed a warm smile. No one was there to witness their moments together but Kai still felt uneasy. It wasn’t for the fear that someone might see them together. It was something about the way Krystal smiled at him.

It suddenly felt different.

 

~*~

_Kai watched his name being listed beside the new student’s name. It was not only that Seyoon was not his seatmate anymore; they were also put in different days as classroom cleaners. And worse, Chanyeol was also on the same day as hers. It really must be Chanyeol’s lucky year, he thought. Maybe high school was Chanyeol’s lucky level and maybe it was the opposite of Kai’s. But Kai wouldn’t let that happen. He wouldn’t let Chanyeol have everything he wanted by himself. It was only the third week, he must do something._

_“Seyoon, there’s something about our assignment that I can’t understand. Will you help me? I’ll treat you for lunch tomorrow,” Kai said with the best pleading eyes he could put on. Never mind the embarrassment and his distorted image. He must take away Seyoon from Chanyeol._

_“Uh…Kai…Actually I—”_

_“We already asked Seyoon to help us with the assignments,” said Baekhyun._

_“We? What do you mean?”_

_“Seyoon! Where should we do our assignment? On the rooftop? Library? Cafeteria? Here?” Chanyeol said happily as he approached them after helping Kyungsoo put the names and the schedule of the cleaners on their announcement board._

_Kai gritted his teeth but he still managed to remain calm in front of Seyoon._

_“Sorry Kai. They asked me first so I am sorry. But I’ll help you later if you want. I’ll just drop by to your house. Anyway, I have something to return to aunty later,” she said with a smile in which Kai couldn’t complain anymore._

_“Well, since Kai is one of the assigned cleaners today, I think we should not stay here any longer. Let’s just go to the library,” said Baekhyun._

_“No! Let’s go to the cafeteria. I’m still hungry. I want to eat something,” said Chanyeol._

_“Tsk. Assignment or afterschool food date?” Kai muttered incoherently._

_“What?” Chanyeol asked._

_“Nothing.”_

_“I’m really sorry Kai but I’ll make it up to you. I promised.” Seyoon patted Kai’s shoulder before grabbing her bag and left with Baekhyun and Chanyeol._

_“Wait, I’ll come with you too,” followed Kyungsoo._

_This was his life now and maybe his life for the rests of his high school days. It was just the third week and he did not like high school anymore._

_A few seconds later, he heard a faint voice coming from behind._

_“Are you one of the assigned cleaners today, too?” the person asked. Kai looked back and saw a girl with long hair standing in front of him. He knew who she was. She was the girl that Seyoon was talking about two weeks ago. She was his seatmate. That girl –_ Soojung-ssi.

_“Jongin, right?” she asked._

_“Yes. Just call me Kai. I like it better.”_

_“Really? I thought it was exclusive to your friends.”_

_"No, not at all. Everybody calls me that name even my former teachers. Anyway, you are Soojung, right?”_

_The girl nodded. “Just call me Krystal. I prefer that name too.”_

_“Oh…” Kai didn’t know why she was using an English name but he didn’t bother to ask her. He wasn’t interested anyway. “I guess we should start now. Hey Sehun, wake up!” he said as he nudged Sehun whose head was dipped on his desk. The boy practically dozed off in their last class but the teacher was too preoccupied to notice Sehun. Kai really didn’t understand why his classmates voted his sloth-like friend to be the class president. There’s nothing responsible-like aura in him._

_Kai continued to ruffle Sehun’s hair. “Stop it,” the other whined as he stretched his arms and yawned. Kai pushed him off his chair. Kai grabbed the floor scrubber and tossed it to Sehun. The two started playing with their cleaning tools just like what they always did during their middle school years._

_Kai stopped when he realized that they were not the only people in the class. This_ is not middle school anymore _, he said to himself. He turned his head and looked at his other classmate assigned with them. And unexpectedly, the girl was chuckling as they looked at them._

_Kai didn’t know but his vision suddenly stopped. It was as if he felt something different all of a sudden._ That smile _, he thought,_ it is just like Seyoon’s.

~*~

 

The theater was already full of students and guests. The noise coming from the audiences was just as loud as the noises coming from the backstage. The crews were all focused and ready. Baekhyun was generally panicking because Chanyeol just broke one of the fake wooden props. It was a good thing that Kris was there for his place to scold Chanyeol and Luhan immediately found a replacement. Seyoon was all ready with her wardrobe checklist.

The casts were all given encouragements from their classmates. A chant was lead by Chanyeol. Knowing the excited happy virus that he was with his deep but loud voice, Sehun decided to give the role to him. It was the official signal before the light went out and the stage came to life.

_This is it,_  Kai thought, stealing a glance backstage before going up on the stage with the hope to see his source of courage. Krystal was just beside him but she was not what he was looking for.

“Okay standby,” he heard a cue from Baekhyun, who was assigned to assist the entrance of the actors.

At the far corner, she was there arranging the rows of costumes on the rack. His mind must be sending strong telepathic signals, he thought, because it was only seconds before Baekhyun told him that he was next that Seyoon lifted her head up and by chance, turned her head to his direction. Seyoon must have noticed that he was looking at her because she lifted her fist and mouthed the word, ‘Fighting!’ before giving him a smile enough to cease his stage fright and enough to believe that he could play his role properly.

But it was also seconds after when Chanyeol shouted, “I’ll do my best!” as he waved at Seyoon. Luhan also did the same. Seyoon averted her gaze to them and also sent her ‘fighting’ word of encouragement.

Kai  swayed his head in disappointment.

\---

A long roar of applause filled the theater as the casts gave their final bows before exiting to the backstage.

“Ah! That was the greatest ever!” Chanyeol filled the room again with his loud voice which caused everyone to laugh.

Everyone was congratulating each other’s performance. Compliments and gratitude were exchanged everywhere. And Kai noticed how grateful Seyoon was when everything was finally finished. Even her way of showing her gratitude wasn’t left unnoticed by Kai. After all, he wished to receive it too the same way as his other friends had. But to his dismay…

The backstage crews were shaking each others’ hands, giving each other high fives. But what Kai noticed first was when Seyoon and Kyungsoo hugged tightly with Kyungsoo showing his full grin smile. “We did it!” he heard him shouted.

After Kyungsoo was Baekhyun who was first approached by Seyoon. The two exchanged smiles before Baekhyun opened his arms and Seyoon did the same. The two were hugging each other as Seyoon patted Baekhyun’s back. “You did well,” she said to him.

When the casts joined the crews, Kai already expected it – how Chanyeol, after shouting that it was the greatest thing ever, he immediately grinned when he spotted Seyoon clapping for him. Seconds later, she was already trapped between the giant’s long arms, practically squeezing her. Kai didn’t know how Seyoon managed to breathe or how Chanyeol was insensitive and carelessly hugging her tightly like that. But Seyoon was smiling all the way so he thought that Seyoon must be really considerate to Chanyeol.

As expected, the other wouldn’t let himself be left out as Luhan approached Seyoon, who was just released from Chanyeol’s suffocating embrace, turned her around to face him and immediately pulled her into a tight embrace. “My character died just for you!” he cried. Seyoon chuckled upon hearing him.

“No, you died because you have a careless character. Same as you,” Seyoon corrected him as he patted his back before letting Luhan go.

Unexpectedly, Xiumin and Lay also received hugs from her. Sehun came afterwards and also stretched his arms for her in which Seyoon returned with no hesitation.

“Good job, president,” she complimented him.

“Greater job, our vice president.” Both of them giggled before letting each other go.

Kai watched them, observed them, and most of all, envied them, thinking when would be his hopeful turn. Everyone had received a hug from her whether a friend or a classmate or even the juniors who help assisting the play. Everybody were already finished hugging each other and yet she hadn’t turned her head toward his direction. Kai was already complimented by the rests, congratulated and hugged by his friend, but he was waiting there. Everybody was already complimented by Seyoon – everybody but him.

“Kai,” he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and felt a soft peck on his cheek. He looked around and it seemed like everybody was busy with their own business to even notice that short public display of affection. “You did great,” Krystal said to him.

Kai couldn’t help but only return it with a smile. He didn’t know how to return a more meaningful congratulatory response other than a sheepish awkward smile, the best he tried to pull off. “You too, you did great,” he said to her with words truly complimenting her but at the same time, words that weren’t really heartfelt.

“Thank you. I’ll see you tomorrow then,” Krystal replied before she was pulled by her friends and left.

It was then when he decided to give up that he felt another tap on his shoulder. Another compliment, he thought. He turned around to see the person he had long been expecting for.

“As expected,” Seyoon gave him a smile before extending her hand – not two but only a hand in which Kai didn’t quite comprehend how a hug would be initiated with just one stretched arm and a hand.

Seyoon looked at him with her hand extending quite longer, hoping that Kai would reach it for a handshake but the latter didn’t seem to like doing that hand gesture with her. She was worried that Kai might felt awkward with a hug that she only extended her hand for a congratulatory handshake.

_She gave others a hug and I, a handshake. This is…fine…I guess._

“I won’t say you did great because I bet you’ve heard it a lot of times today but I’ll say that I hope to see you again on a bigger stage someday.”

Kai didn’t know but he felt as if Seyoon’s hand was bigger than what it was. Not by means of size but bigger in terms of the gratitude and compliment she was giving him. He felt as if the simple handshake was greater than those hugs his friends and other people received. It was then that he realized that he didn’t care if it was a hug, a handshake, or even if it was just a simple smile. He didn’t care. It was different. It was one of a kind. It was special mainly because it was Seyoon – as simple as that.

But that special touch didn’t last long, unfortunately for him, because he heard a deep voice coming from behind. No, not the usual deep loud voice he usually hears, but someone else’s. Kai knew that voice well. He hated it.

“Princess, I’ve been looking for you,” said Kris who was not far behind them.

Seyoon let go of Kai’s hand as Kris approached them. Kris looked at Kai. Kai didn’t avert his gaze but locked his eyes at him too. Kris let out a smile, a sly smile to be precise, as he extended his hand to Kai.

_A handshake. A not so special handshake._

Kai reached for Kris’ hand. There was nothing wrong with it, he thought. At least, he was trying to be kind to him the same way as what Kris was showing him –  _not_.

“It was unexpected, Jongin-ssi. You acted the role so well. And the last scene, the kissing scene – what word is it –  _heartfelt_. I think you’ve learned how to fake emotions. Or maybe you are inspired. I wonder who it is that inspired you.”

Kai didn’t like how Kris’ lips curled. It may appear like a smile but Kai knew better. He was mocking him. Knowing the two faces that he had, Kris was surely telling lies.

“Anyway, aren’t you going to thank me for helping you with your play?” Kris said to Seyoon.

“Oh, thank you. Without your help, I’m sure we wouldn’t be able to present a presentable presentation. You’re the best director.”

“Pft. What kind of compliment is that?” Suddenly, Kai saw how Kris stretched his arms. “A tight hug will be enough,” he said with his eyes closed and smiling face. If anyone would be there by now, Kai thought that they would have mistaken Kris as a crazy pervert.

_Well, he is a crazy pervert._

Seyoon took a quick glance at Kai, feeling embarrassed of what Kris was demanding from her. She didn’t know if she would do it or not.

“I’m waiting or would you like me to do what I really want? Come on, I’ll give you a chance to hug me now.”

Seyoon sighed as she approached Kris and gave him the hug he demanded. Well, he deserved it anyway for spending his time directing the play for free. Seyoon knew it wasn’t enough but knowing Kris and as her friend for many years, Seyoon knew that a simple hug and a sincere gratitude was enough. Or maybe not.

Kai watched Seyoon as she gave Kris a hug. The taller’s face lightened up once he felt Seyoon’s arms encircling his body.  _That pervert._ And to Kai and Seyoon’s surprise, Kris leaned in with a kiss on Seyoon’s forehead.

A forehead kiss versus a simple handshake…one word –  _unfair_. That was what Kai thought as his fist curled into a ball. If only Seyoon wasn’t there, that fist would surely land on someone’s face today. But he had to relax. It might not be a good idea to ruin someone’s face,  _not now._

“You did well on assisting the wardrobe and making the props. I’m sure Suho will be proud of you.”

“Pft. Those were simple jobs. It is not as extravagant as what the casts did or what you have done. It is nothing to be proud of.”

“No, no. You’re wrong. Without the backstage crews, the play wouldn’t really come to life. You did great. And you should credit me for stitching those patches on the actors’ uniforms. We stayed all night for that.”

“Right, right.”

“Anyway, Kyungsoo said the he wanted to meet you backstage. So, shall we go now?”

“Ah, how about you, Kai? Do you want to come with us?” Seyoon asked,

“Huh? Ahh—”

“No. I think it is better that Jongin-ssi just stay here. Besides, there’s something I want to talk to you in private, if you don’t mind. I’ll tell you as we walk to where Kyungsoo is.” Kris insisted.

Seyoon took one final look at Kai who nodded at her to go with Kris. “I’ll see you then,” she said before Kris placed his arm on her shoulder as they walked together to the dressing room. And Kai was left alone or so he thought.

As soon as Kris and Seyoon left, he felt long arms encircling him, one encircling his chest, the other, his waist.

“What the—”

“Congratulations!”

“What are you doing Chanyeol? Let go of me!”

“Why? I’m giving you a congratulatory hug. You’re the last one who hasn’t received it yet. Don’t you like it?” Chanyeol looked at him with disappointed eyes.

“No! I mean why do you have to hug me that way?”

“But I saw your back facing me and I couldn’t wait to give you a hug of gratitude and I thought of surprising you. But I guess you don’t like it?”

Kai sighed and closed his eyes. How would he say to this giant that he didn’t mean that he didn’t like the hug? How would he say that he liked it but not in an awkward way? He liked it because Chanyeol was his friend.

“Okay, I like it. Thanks for the hug,” Kai surrendered.

Kai thought it was over but another set of arms encircled their way on his waist. “How about this hug?” someone whispered from behind.

“Luhan! Go away!”

Luhan laughed as he let go of Kai. “I just thought that you need some. You look lonely back here. Don’t you have someone with you? Where’s Krystal?”

“Shut up. I’m here because I just talk to someone but she left so…”

“Oh, that’s sad. But don’t worry,” Luhan placed his arm on Kai’s shoulder, “because you’ll be coming with us to enjoy the rest of what the school festival has to offer.”

Chanyeol nodded and clapped excitedly. “I heard there’s a haunted booth, a café, and best of all, a marriage booth outside. If we are early enough, we may be able to experience those booths.”

“What? Do you expect me to go with you? And marriage booth? What the heck?!”

“Why? We’re not the only one going.”

 

~*~

_“Soojung-ssi! I-I’m sorry. I thought you are Soojung-ssi.”_

_“What is that?” Chanyeol asked Seyoon as the two – the three with Kai trailing after them at the back – walked towards the library._

_“I think she has mistaken me as Soojung, you know, our new classmate.”_

_“Oh, I know her. She’s a piano prodigy. She received a scholarship here because she’s great in playing instruments. Oh! Maybe you are mistaken as her because you have the same hair length,” Chanyeol exclaimed with his very obvious rediscovery._

_Of course Kai knew that what Chanyeol had said could be one of the reasons why Seyoon was mistaken as Krystal – he preferred to call her Krystal as what she told him to. But as time went by and as his seatmate, Kai knew that there were a lot of possible reasons. Her smile, her soft voice, and her kindness even, they all reminded him of one person, Seyoon. In fact, he didn’t feel as lonely as he was on the first few weeks of their class without Seyoon as his seatmate_   _because as time went by, he felt as if Seyoon was beside her all along, in Krystal’s persona._

_Kai shrugged the thought and he knew that no one could possibly be like Seyoon or replace Seyoon because Seyoon was Seyoon and no one else. But as days went by, it seemed like Seyoon was becoming closer to Chanyeol than what Kai had expected. And in those days when Chanyeol and Seyoon would excuse themselves to go to whatever place that they didn’t want to disclose, Kai found himself being left inside their classroom and Krystal was there too._

_Days of company turned into weeks. Kai found Krystal’s company a little welcoming and could probably fill up the time as he waited for Seyoon. Kai wouldn’t admit it but it seemed like he was drawn closer to Krystal more than he could imagine._

~*~

 

Kai went out with Chanyeol and Luhan and saw that the school festival had not ended yet. There were still a lot of students even though it was already four in the afternoon. And the hyped and excitement from the two morons didn’t lessen at all.

Baekhyun, Sehun, Xiumin, and Lay were also outside waiting for them.

“Where are the others?” Baekhyun asked them.

“They will come here any minute now. They’re just preparing Seyoon for her punishment.”

Kai looked at Chanyeol with confused look. “What happened to Seyoon? Why does she have to be punished? What’s happening?” he asked anxiously.

“Relax. Remember when I asked you to come with me backstage but you didn’t? Well, we actually had a dare after Seyoon and Chanyeol’s performance and Seyoon accepted it,” explained Luhan.

“What kind of dare?” Kai asked.

“High note competition against Xiumin.” Luhan gave Xiumin a thumb up as the other replied with the same gesture. “Unfortunately, Seyoon lost against Xiumin and she had to do the punishment.”

“What kind of punishment?”

“You’ll see.”

After Luhan’s words, Kai saw a huge grin forming on Chanyeol’s face. The others looked at the opposite direction with their mouth gaping.

“Woah, is that Seyoon?” asked Lay.

“It’s been a long time since I last saw her like that,” said Baekhyun.

Kai didn’t know what they were talking about but he decided to turn his head around and find the reason for such reactions. And there she was, not far away from them with the punishment that didn’t appear as punishment at all in Kai’s opinion, walking with Kyungsoo and Kris.

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” said Kyungsoo.

“Seyoon? It’s you!” Luhan exclaimed.

“Of course it’s me. Who else do you expect it to be? But I admit that wearing this hair extension really feels weird to me. It feels as if I’m not used in having long hair anymore.”

“But you lost to our bet so you have to pay for it,” said Luhan.

Seyoon sighed.

“What are you worrying about? It suits you just like the old days,” said Kris.

“I miss that Seyoon,” Chanyeol dreamily muttered.

“But I’m the same Seyoon that you are all talking about. Anyway, should we go now? I’d like to see the booths.”

“Wait, we are too many to walk together. I think we should split in pairs,” suggested Luhan as he gave Kris and Chanyeol some let’s-get-through-with-this-plan signal.

“So, how do we split into pairs?”

\---

“Kai, don’t you want me as your partner?” Luhan teased as he clung his arm on Kai which the latter protested and draw his arm away from Luhan.

“Go away,” he muttered.

“Aren’t you happy that we’re a pair? First, we will go to the café booth, and then maybe we can try the fortune-telling booth, then the photo sticker booth, then—”

“I wonder if Kris is okay with Lay. I mean, Lay is the quiet type, same goes with Kris. I’m afraid they will end up not talking the whole time,” said Seyoon.

“Don’t worry. Both of them speak Chinese. I’m sure they are communicating well now,” said Chanyeol.

_She was still thinking of Kris even though she was already partnered with someone else_. But more than that, Kai didn’t expect that Seyoon would end up being paired with Chanyeol. He was expecting it to be Kris but the other was paired with Lay.  _There must be some conspiracy going on._ But the odds of Chanyeol getting paired with Seyoon were usually high. It must really be fate, Kai thought.

But he shouldn’t complain now. He was still lucky that even though he wasn’t paired up with Seyoon, at least, Seyoon wasn’t paired up with Kris. And at least, Chanyeol and her still stayed with them.

“Shall we go together?” Luhan asked Chanyeol with a secret wink.

“Ahh, I don’t know,” Chanyeol resisted a bit.

“Yah! It is rare that I am spending the school festival with Seyoon, we should go together. I know Kai wouldn’t mind. Right?” Luhan and Chanyeol both looked at Kai.

“Whatever. I prefer going in fours rather than being left here with this—“ Kai eyed Luhan.

_What? This what? You’re lucky I am helping you_ , Luhan thought.

“I’m not sure. Are you alright with it Seyoon?”

“Hm. I don’t mind at all. I think the more, the merrier.” Seyoon smiled at them. It wasn’t only Kai that felt his heart beat, even Chanyeol and Luhan.

“Okay, let’s go!” said Luhan as he grabbed Seyoon’s hand.

“Hey, she’s my partner. Go away!” protested Chanyeol.

_This is more chaotic than I thought_ , thought Kai.

\---

“Why do we have to buy these for them?” Kai complained while holding two bubble teas as what Luhan and Chanyeol requested.

“Where are they?” asked Seyoon when they reached the spot where they left Chanyeol and Luhan earlier. The two promised to stay on that place as they wait for Seyoon and Kai who were assigned to buy snacks for the four. “They don’t expect us to hold these drinks for too long. Those two—”

“Do you want me to give them a call? But—” Seyoon forgot that she was also holding two bubble teas meant for her and Chanyeol.

“No. I’ll guess we’ll just wait here,” which they did for thirty minutes utmost which made Kai irritated and drank his share of his bubble tea, same as Seyoon.

“Do you still think they’ll go back?” asked Seyoon.

“Those two brats must have been enjoying their time now forgetting about us. And worse, maybe they already forgot this spot.” There was a momentary silence. Kai looked at Seyoon, the other glance back but for brief seconds. Kai didn’t know if it was a good idea but he’d rather ask Seyoon than let them stay on their spot while the others were already enjoying the school festival on their own. “Ah Seyoon?”

“Hmm?” Seyoon unknowingly started to take a sip from Chanyeol’s bubble tea.

“Do you want to explore the booths with just the two of us? I mean, you know, we couldn’t just stay he—”

“Sure,” replied Seyoon with a hesitant half smile. She didn’t know if it was a good idea but as what Kai told her, they really couldn’t just stay on the same place for the whole day.

“Besides, I don’t think Chanyeol would like to see that you already started drinking his bubble tea,” Kai teased.

“Oh!” Seyoon exclaimed when she realized that she was already drinking Chanyeol’s. “I always wanted to try this flavor,” she replied embarrassingly.

“I guess Luhan will not mind if I took a sip of his bubble tea,” said Kai as he also started to drink Luhan’s share. “Let’s go,” and without hesitation Kai grabbed Seyoon’s hand.

_Let’s just enjoy this moment, our last school festival together._

\---

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” said Chanyeol as he looked, from the window of an empty classroom, at Kai and Seyoon’s retreating figure below, on the spot where he and Luhan promised to wait for them. “I was hoping to spend the school festival with her this time but…”

“You should be happy about it. They’re spending their time together now. I just hope that the boy would realize who he really wants,” said Kris who was leaning on one of the desks.

“Where’s Lay by the way?” asked Luhan.

“I told him that we are going to join Xiumin and Kyungsoo.”

“Kris, why do we have to have Seyoon wear the hair extension again?” asked Chanyeol.

“Because,” Kris stood up and went to the window where Chanyeol was staring at. “Based on the stories you’ve said to me and based on my observation of Krystal, the possibility that Kai and Krystal ended up together is because Krystal and Seyoon have a lot of similarities. In other words Kai doesn’t really like Krystal per se. It is because Kai sees Seyoon in Krystal.”

“Now that you’ve mentioned it, Seyoon with her long hair really looks like Krystal,” said Luhan.

“Maybe if we’ll let that old Seyoon back just for once then maybe Jongin will realize who he really likes,” said Kris.

_Maybe it’s better that I don’t tell them the real reason why Seyoon had to let her hair be cut. It’s all in the past now. I just hope that Kai will realize what he has lost these past years._  Chanyeol looked at Kris and Luhan. “Shall we go to the fortune-telling booth?” he asked with his huge grin.

\---

“Bad luck. No matter how I look at the cards, only one thing comes out – bad luck. Sorry Seyoon,” said Taemin who ran the fortune-telling booth. “But you don’t have to worry about it. If you’ll just buy this lucky charms we have here, it will surely bring you good luck for the rest of the year.”

“No, thanks. Don’t believe him. Since when did you learn to read the fortune of others, Taemin?” Kai complained. He really didn’t want to go to the fortune-telling booth knowing that Taemin was the one handling it but Seyoon insisted since a while ago, saying that there was nothing wrong trying it.

  _After all, we are the ones who draw our own destiny_ , were her exact words to Kai.

“But that’s what the cards are saying. I won’t insist that you believe me if that’s what you want but all I can say is that you have to be careful Seyoon. There are a lot of bad elements out there,” Taemin drew his head closer to Seyoon and whispered, “especially those  _greedy ones_.”

“Ssh – shoo! Don’t listen to him. We’ll go now.”

“How about you, don’t you want your fortune to be told?”

“Like I said, I don’t believe you.”

“Come on, just draw one card for fun, Kai,” Taemin insisted.

Kai looked at Seyoon and she gave a nod at him. He sighed before drawing a card from Taemin.

“Oh!” Taemin gasped. “You got ‘ _The Chariot’_. I won’t go any further but in general this card represents a battle. I can’t say if it’s an inner battle – meaning a battle of your thoughts – or if it’s an outer battle – maybe an upcoming obstacle or problem. One of the key advises that I could give to those who have drawn this card is that you have to have control, Kai – whether it’s emotion, people, circumstances. You have to have motivation to won over what over obstacles that may come to you.”

Seyoon’s head kept on bobbing as she listened to Taemin’s words while Kai just looked at him nonchalantly.

“Okay,” was Kai’s only response after everything that Taemin told him. “Let’s go, Seyoon.”

“Tch, you’re stubborn as always. Just remember what I told you.”

“We will,” Seyoon smiled. “Thanks, Taemin.”

“You’re welcome Seyoon and bye Kai,” Taemin gave Kai a frown before leaving them and went to his other customers.

“That’s interesting,” said Seyoon.

“Right but don’t believe in everything that he has said. It’s not as if he really knows what he is saying.”

“But it’s still good to hear everything that he said.”

“What’s good about that?”

“Let’s just say it serves as a warning to us. From now on, we have to be careful.”

“Don’t worry. It is not as if something bad will happen to us.”

“Really?” Seyoon looked at Kai with a cunning smile.

“Why? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“It’s almost dark and I think there’s still one booth that I wanted to go to.”

“Huh?”

\---

“Woah, did you hear that? I think I heard Chanyeol’s voice,” said Kai. The two of them were standing in front of a room which turned into a haunted house.

“I think I heard Kris’ voice too. Oh, is that Luhan?”

“No, it’s just your imagination?”  _Tsk. Even in her imagination, Kris’ voice is all that she could hear._

“Woah, that’s definitely Chanyeol’s,” they both confirmed.

As the screams got louder and louder, Seyoon could feel Kai’s trembling hand slowly brushing hers. One loud scream and his fingers were already instinctively interlocked with hers. Seyoon could see the fear in Kai’s face. She knew he hated anything dark and scary. But since it was just a once in lifetime experience and their last school festival experience as highschoolers, maybe there was nothing wrong having fun sometimes.

Seyoon smirked before she pushed Kai inside the haunted.

“Just stay beside me,” said Kai, a little manly as if he was the one protecting Seyoon even though the reality was it was the other way around.

“Don’t worry. I will never leave you,” she said to him with smile. And Kai felt as if his world stopped for a second.

\---

Although it was an exhilarating experience, Kai promised himself that he wouldn’t – crossed his heart and pinky swore to himself – never ever enter a haunted house in any shape or form, at any location, no matter who he was with, in the future.  _It is embarrassing,_  he thought, especially when he screamed like a girl – he tried to cover his mouth but he couldn’t help it – whenever someone unexpected would come out. The worst and most embarrassing moment was when they were already outside and was about to take a commemorative photo when suddenly the confetti machine blasted confetti and he literally jumped behind Seyoon in shock and fear. How he hated any surprises? From then on, he added the confetti on his most hated list.

Seyoon, on the other hand, was covering her mouth not because she was stopping herself from screaming but because she was stopping herself from laughing out loud. Kai’s frightened expressions were too much for her enjoyment that she couldn’t help sometimes but to giggle while Kai wasn’t looking. Although she must say that she had to give him props for staying upfront like a brave man. It was the funniest and most enjoyable moment she had with Kai. How she wished that it was not just a onetime moment.

“Are you alright?”

_I should be the one asking you that._ “Yes I am. Don’t worry about me.”

“Alright, that’s good to hear. Seyoon?”

“Yes?”

“Why is it as if you’re not afraid of the dark? I mean, you still look calm and all.”

“Because if I do, I’ll never survive living alone. Remember that my parents always go on a business trip so most of the time, I stay alone at home. I think that’s when I learn to be brave. Why? Are you afraid that I’d run and leave you there alone?”

“What? Why would I be afraid? No, I’m not. And even if you leave me, I’ll survive that place,” Kai responded. But the truth was there was a fear in him that Seyoon would leave him suddenly out of the blue. It was hard being left alone especially by the person he hoped to stay closer.

Kai wouldn’t admit it but he knew that when if he was in the dark and opened his eyes, the first person he always hoped to see was just one person. How did he not notice it before? Why only realize it now?  _It is Seyoon._

_\---_

“Seyoon!” Chanyeol called Seyoon as soon as she and Kai reached the school rooftop. “We’ve been waiting for you!”

“Shouldn’t we be the one to say that to you? Where have you been? Telling us to buy those teas and then you’ll just leave without a word,” Kai complained.

“Ey, don’t be angry at me. Luhan just need to go to the restroom and I never thought that he would take longer than expected.”

“What?” said Luhan.

“Anyway, let’s go. The fireworks display will start soon,” said Chanyeol.

All of their friends were already there. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were distributing cans of juice while Xiumin was giving away some steamed buns. Sehun and Kris were busy setting up the camera.

“What is that camera for?” asked Lay.

“To record the fireworks display and to take our pictures later,” Sehun replied.

Seyoon went near the railing with her can of juice. She could see below, even though it was already dark, that there were still a lot of students trying the booths. She didn’t notice that Kai joined her too.

“When was the last time that we spent the school festival together?” Kai suddenly asked her.

Seyoon looked at him, wanting to ask him why he asked that question. He should remember it well. “First year, it was during our first year in high school.”

“You still have your long hair back then.”

“Right.” Seyoon hold her can of juice a little tight.

“You were often mistaken as Krystal.”

Seyoon stayed silent and started drinking the juice.

“In fact, you have lot similarities but the most obvious to everybody was the hair. I just don’t understand it though, why did you have to cut your hair?”

“Don’t you remember?” Seyoon whispered but it seemed like Kai had heard it.

“What?”

“What I meant was don’t you remember it? You already asked me that question a long time ago? And I already told you the answer. I want  _change_ , you know, because I always have that length for too long.”

“Oh, I see,” Kai stayed silent as he watched Seyoon gulped the last of her drink.

“Can I remove this hair extension? It’s kind of hot in here,” she asked but without waiting for Kai’s response as she removed it immediately.

“It doesn’t matter,” muttered Kai.

“Huh?”

“It doesn’t matter if you have long or short hair. Both suit you well. Besides, no matter what hairstyle, you’re still the same Seyoon inside. That’s all that matter, right?” Seyoon looked at Kai, his eyes turned into crescents and his smile beaming under the night sky.

_I guess it’s better that he doesn’t know the real reason. It’s all in the past anyway. I think it’s better that we stay like this. That I see him smile is enough,_ Seyoon thought.

“I guess you’re right.”

“Princess,” Kris ruffled Seyoon’s hair. The two didn’t notice his presence a while ago. “You look cute with your long hair but I think I’ll prefer this one. So I can do this,” he said as he ruffled her hair again.

“Stop it, Kris!” Kris ran as Seyoon ran after him. The two played like a child and after a while, Chanyeol joined them too.

Kai watched them, watched her.

Who weigh to her more? Was it him or Kris? He didn’t know the answer now but he would like to find the answer soon especially when he already knew what he really wanted. Just like what Taemin told him, if he would like to win over his struggles, he had to have control over his emotions, his wants, and the circumstances around him. Now he knew what he really wanted, the only thing left was to take actions.

\---

It was only a week left before the audition and to certain circumstances, the day of the audition was also the same day as Kai and Krystal would celebrate their second year of being in a relationship.

He didn’t know if it was the right time to say this to her but he knew that it was better to say it now than to wait for them to reach their anniversary. It would hurt her more if he did. Besides, he knew that Krystal would be able overcome it fast so he had to say it earlier. He knew he couldn’t lie to himself and more than anyone, he couldn’t lie to her anymore. He knew perfectly the difference of what he was feeling when he was with Seyoon compared with when he was with Krystal. There was a huge heartfelt difference.

There were things that were meant to end. His relationship with Krystal was one of them.

 

 Kai reached the door of the music room, the place where he and Krystal frequently and secretly meet after school hours; the place where they mostly spent their time together these past two years; the place where he listened to her performances and compliment her afterwards; the place where they used to laugh when he would tell her jokes and stories; the place where she first told him that she already liked him for a long time; the place where she kissed him all of a sudden and he didn’t know what to do then; the place where he came back after days and asked her if it was okay for them to date; the place where they made their relationship official; and the place where it all had to end.

This is it, he thought as he turned the knob with his sweaty palm. Nervousness took its toll on him but he had to face it. No matter what he did, there was only one person that dominated his mind in the past few days and he wouldn’t lie to himself anymore. He wouldn’t avert his thoughts; he wouldn’t deny it. If he wanted to start things with Seyoon, he had to end things with Krystal.

“Krystal,” he called her name but much to his surprise.

“Kai…” There she was sitting in front of her piano. But Kai didn’t expect to see her in such condition – she was crying.

Kai approached her and sat beside her. “What’s wrong?”

“Ka-Kai,” she stuttered, her voice cracked with every tear that fell. “My new music coach—”

“Why? What about him?”

“He—he already found out about us.”

Kai’s eyes grew wide in surprise. This was bad, he knew, Krystal knew. If once they’ve found out about their relationship, there was a big chance that Krystal would be withdrawn from her scholarship. Worse, she would be entitled to pay all of her tuition in the past three years and he knew that her family wasn’t capable of doing that.

“How? But we’ve been very careful about this.”

“Seyoon…”

_Maybe it isn’t right time to tell her now. Why Seyoon? Why?_

_~*~_

 

_“Kai, can I talk to you for a second?” Seyoon said to him and Kai could sense the nervousness in her voice._

_“Actually, I also have to tell you something.”_

_The two stayed inside the classroom after the class had ended. Unexpectedly, Chanyeol didn’t stay and wait for Seyoon like what he always did._

_“You go ahead then.”_

_“No, you go ahead. I’ll just say mine after you,” Seyoon insisted._

_“Alright. Seyoon,” Kai looked at her straight in the eyes. Seyoon waited for his words. “I asked Krystal out.” Seyoon froze on her seat. “And she said yes. We’re dating now.”_

_Kai let go of the words without looking at Seyoon. He couldn’t look at her with reasons he didn’t know. But he should be happy now that he already had a girlfriend, right? He was actually but not fully._

_“Oh,” Seyoon stood up with her hair covering her face. It took a while before she lifted her head and looked at him with a smile. “Congratulations then. I – I am happy for you,” she stuttered with her words. “About the thing that I’m supposed to tell you, I just want to tell you that I am going with Chanyeol today to the library. That’s all. I’ll see you then. And you don’t have to wait for me. I’ll go home alone.” With that, Seyoon left without looking at him._

_Why was there a bitter after taste when he told his relationship with Krystal to Seyoon? Why did it felt as if there was something out of place?_

~*~

 

_What kind of chaos did I put myself into?_


	65. Chapter 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The events in this chapter happened a week before Kai decided to break up with Krystal. The last part of the chapter 64 was actually a flash forward. This is what happened before that. *  
> That is according to my original notes in AFF. IRL, I have no idea what I was talkin' about.

~*~

_Truth be told, Krystal had already liked Kai even before she entered the school where Kai was studying at. It was one of the dance competitions that Krystal watched with her friend that she first saw Kai. It would be an understatement if someone said that he was amazing; for Krystal, it was more than that. There was something in Kai that caught her interest. Since then, she admired Kai’s dancing skills, as well as him._

_When she thought that she’d never see him again after that, she proved herself wrong when she saw him again, attending the music recital where one of the participants was her. She never felt happier when she bumped onto him that day, the first time that she was close to him in small proximity. That made her heart beat. From then on, she was determined to get the scholarship to enter his school and maybe she could befriend him and more._

_There was one problem though. It seemed like the person she was setting her eyes on had already set his eyes on someone else. That someone named **Seyoon**._

~*~

 

_Snapped!_

Kai’s smile faded once their picture was taken. It wasn’t because he didn’t like his picture to be taken with his friends on their last school festival as high school students; it was something more. Of all the places he had been, he was pushed to the corner of the frame, leaving him little space to make himself visible to the picture. And much to his dismay, Seyoon was actually at the middle of the shot with Chanyeol’s arm draping on her from the left and Kris on the right. Luhan somehow made his height taller by finding a stool to stand onto as he placed his head on top of Seyoon. The rests just quickly pushed their way to make it to the picture. Kai wasn’t able to.

Kris approached the camera to look for the taken photo. “Oh, this would have been perfect except that Chanyeol’s eyes are closed—”

“Well, the flash is too bright,” Chanyeol commented.

“Kyungsoo’s eyes are opened wide in shock—”

“The shutter is surprising, alright?”

“Lay isn’t looking at the camera at all.”

“Sorry, I misheard the countdown.”

“Sehun, you’re not smiling at all.” Sehun just shrugged.

“And Xiumin, why is your face bloated?”

“I don’t want to waste the food so I ate it,” the other justified. Kris sighed.

“The only ones who look camera-friendly here are Baekhyun and – Are you wearing eyeliner?”

“Oh please, make me look good just for once,” Baekhyun retorted.

“Sure. The other one is—”

“I know. The camera loves me,” said Luhan.

“Not you, Luhan. You look like a crocodile. What kind of smile is this?” Kris frowned but Luhan’s face looked more dejected. “Baekhyun and Seyoon – and me – are the only ones who look presentable here. Oh, and Jongin-ssi…” Kai looked at him with straight face. “You’re lucky. Your left arm made it.”

_Is he mocking me?_  Kai thought. If only Xiumin didn’t wiggle at the last moment, Kai might have made it to the picture. Oh well, it was not as if he’d get a copy of it – though, he wanted to for remembrance.

“Alright, alright. Let’s just take another one. Kai!” Chanyeol grabbed Kai’s hand, the other wasn’t ready but Chanyeol was already dragging him on the center. He draped his left arm on Kai’s shoulder while the other made its way on Seyoon’s. It was Kai, Chanyeol in between, and Seyoon. Yes, it was Chanyeol again who meddled in between him and Seyoon. But this was better, Kai thought, as Seyoon looked at him and smiled before Kris called for a countdown.

_Snapped!_

Kai’s smile faded after the camera took their photo. It wasn’t because he was not able to make it on the frame or he was far from Seyoon (because he was close just enough); it was another reason. How he wished Seyoon wouldn’t see the photo that was taken. His head was frozen in one position. Unfortunately, he forgot to look at the camera when the countdown was up.

_This is embarrassing._ He was looking at Seyoon all that time.

\---

The thought of having all the school festival related activities done relieved Seyoon. However, after their extracurricular activities, there was another problem she had to face.

“Everything is over now.”

“I know.”

“What do we do now?”

“What else? Should we start practicing for our audition?”

“But,” Seyoon looked at Chanyeol; the boy’s face beamed with a wide grin. “Shall we? What are you planning to do anyway?”

“I’ll try to audition with my electric violin for a change. I’m planning to do a hip hop remix of Vivaldi.”

Seyoon looked at him with mouth slightly dropping. “Right…” she muttered in disbelief.  _Woah, he could win the audition if I were the judge._ “That’s great.”

“Isn’t it? But…” Chanyeol fidgeted with his fingers. “I think you’re still better because your voice is something special,” he blushed upon saying those words.

_Dammit! Why does he have to say good things before me?_ Kai looked at them with a thought that the two probably forgot his presence behind them. If only he wasn’t dragged by Chanyeol to walk with them to school, he wouldn’t have come with them. It’s not that he didn’t want to come with Seyoon and Chanyeol to school. It was just that he wasn’t able to sleep last night from thinking too much – thinking about what happened in their school festival, the moments he had with Seyoon, and their photo.  _That photo._ He really wished Seyoon would not see it. He didn’t care if Kris had seen it, but not Seyoon. It was like admitting to her that he liked her. He liked her. HE LIKED HER.

He liked her after such realization last night. He liked her after thinking of what happened to them yesterday, of these past few days, of these past few months, of these past two years. He liked her ever since. He liked her. But, how much of it did he realized by himself? Just a few because there were a lot of obstacles that lead him to another conclusion he shouldn’t have – a conclusion in which he thought he didn’t like her but another person. Oh, why did he put himself in two roads where he was slowly stretched in opposite direction until he was torn apart?

_What now, Kai? Choose._  He sighed a deep, long, loud sigh which made the two in front of him stop.

Finally, they noticed his presence.

“What’s wrong?” Chanyeol asked. Seyoon looked at him with innocent questioning look.

_Shoot!_  Why were her stares affecting him differently? “No-nothing. Don’t mind me,” he said while averting his gaze on the floor.

“Alright,” Chanyeol replied, turning his head back in front. Seyoon looked at him one last time before Chanyeol talked to him again, turning her gaze from Kai to Chanyeol.

_I should be careful. This is too much thinking. I like her but that doesn’t mean I like her more than…This is confusing._  Kai swayed his head.

“So, what’s your plan?” Chanyeol asked Seyoon again.

“Until now, I haven’t made my decision about what I’m going to perform. It’s hard to choose a song,” Seyoon replied in discontent.

“You know what? I’ve been thinking about it these past few days but I know the perfect song for you.”

“What is it?” Seyoon stopped from walking, and so was Kai. Chanyeol looked at Seyoon. He turned his head slightly to the back.

“I’ll tell you later,” he whispered to Seyoon. He flipped his head a little to signal that Kai was there and he didn’t want him to know about it. Seyoon looked confused but nodded slightly.

Kai glared with his half-lidded eyes.  _What? A secret? Why do I always have to be left alone_ , he asked himself,  _always oblivious of their glances and exchange of smiles? Why does it feel like this happened to me before?_

 

~*~

_“Seyoon, let’s go.” Chanyeol called her by the classroom door._

_Kai looked at him, liked he wanted to ripped whatever smile that was embedded on the giant’s face. Ever since a week ago, he had been sensing something different from the way Chanyeol and Seyoon acted in front of each other. Kai would always caught them talking, just the two of them, on the hallways, the corridors, or even in their classroom, JUST THE TWO OF THEM. He didn’t get it though, whenever he would approach them, the two would just disperse and stop talking. Like Kai was the neutralizer separating two opposite poles; like he wasn’t welcome at all; like they were hiding something from him. Of that, he wasn’t entirely sure but he was willing to find out._

_But, another problem was approaching. He really didn’t know if it was a problem but he and Krystal were getting closer that he mostly hangout with her more than Seyoon, especially when Chanyeol and Seyoon would excuse themselves for some unknown reason. He wasn’t so sure but Krystal really reminded her of Seyoon, like she was her, the exact photocopy. The only difference was that the other was colored in Kai’s eyes and the other just appeared black and white. Of course, it was Seyoon that appeared colorful in his eyes. But Krystal was slowly having effect on him. Maybe he liked her? He didn’t know._

_“Where are we going?” Seyoon asked Chanyeol. Chanyeol eyed her with I-thought-you-know look._

_Chanyeol grinned at him. “You know, last week, uh…we’ve talked about it. Ah…” Chanyeol was giving Seyoon weird glances and lip signals which Kai found utterly odd. Aside from that, he was really curious what they were talking about and why Chanyeol had to speak in fragments. Why wouldn’t he just tell in full details? Were they hiding something from him?_

_Seyoon mouthed some words on him. She didn’t make any sound but Kai read her lips and he was sure it was, ‘Right now?’_

_Chanyeol nodded enthusiastically. “Let’s go. Bye guys!” Chanyeol waved before walking off._

_Seyoon looked at Kai. “Chanyeol and I just have to talk about—”_

_“It’s okay. You don’t have to explain. So, I’ll just wait for you here.” Kai stated but sounded more like a question._

_“No, I don’t think you have to wait. You can go ahead. I’ll just see you tomorrow.” And before Kai even say anything, Seyoon already grabbed her bag and walk to the doorway. “Bye guys!” she waved at rest of her friends including Kai._

_Suddenly, Kai felt alone. Maybe, going to the music room would erase his loneliness even if just by a bit. Maybe, Krystal could help…a bit._

~*~

 

Seyoon watched Kai as he walked the opposite direction. He remained silent during their walked to school. She wondered if he heard what she and Chanyeol were talking about. She assumed not because his eyes seemed sleepy. Just looking at him, Seyoon sensed that he didn’t have a good sleep last night. Whatever the reason was, she was just concerned of his health. Besides, the audition for the scholarship was just twelve days from now. He should prepare himself especially his physical health since he was auditioning for the dance scholarship. Nonetheless, Seyoon believed in Kai’s full potential.

“So, about the song…” They reached the door of their classroom when Chanyeol spoke. They still didn’t have class this week because the school festival was still going on. But since their presentation was already done on the first day, they were given the freedom (well, not exactly) to study or review what they’ve missed in the past weeks and to finalized their applications for the university or career they were targeting to after graduation.

Seyoon looked at him. “Why didn’t you just tell me earlier? I don’t think Kai would mind it all. I even think that he wasn’t listening to our conversation.”

“Well, that I don’t know if he’s listening or not but safety first so…”

“What do you mean?” Seyoon’s eyebrows furrowed.

“About the song, would you like to perform…”

 

~*~

_“Chanyeol, I’m not sure if I can do it.” Seyoon trailed after Chanyeol as they reached the empty classroom at the far end of the third floor._

_“What do you mean? We’ve talked about this last week.” Chanyeol reached for the knob._

_“But, you…” Seyoon lowered her head. Chanyeol looked at her and sighed. He held her shoulders, making Seyoon stared at him in the eyes._

_“I know. I confessed to you that I like you. I still do even if—never mind. I’m doing this because I also want you to be honest about your feelings, the way that I am honest about mine. There’s nothing wrong telling him that you like him.” Chanyeol tugged a full grin on his face as Seyoon’s worried face lightened up a bit. “Come on, you will feel lighter when you release it,” he said before opening the door._

_\---_

_Krystal was playing the piano when she heard the knock coming from the door. She smiled especially when she was already expecting who that person was. After all, this was all what she wanted, to lure him, for him to notice her. It wasn’t that hard especially when all she had to do was to be there for him when Seyoon’s not around. To mimic, as much as possible, the way Seyoon talk or smile or any mannerism that would remind him of her._

_It was just a matter of deception and conditioning and Krystal knew she would get what she wanted. Kai was hers and no one else’s._

_“Kai…” a soft voice just like Seyoon’s, she said._

_“Can I stay here for a while?” the other boy said. Krystal noticed his sad-filled orbs._

Of course! _Because Chanyeol and Seyoon left earlier without him._ What a great opportunity!

_“Sure. Do you want to sit beside me while I play the piano?” she smiled like what Seyoon always did, something that Kai always wanted to see._

_“Alright…”_

_‘You’ll like me too as soon as I replace her in your mind, slowly but surely.’_

~*~

 

“Alright, I’ll be there,” Baekhyun hung up the phone before he picked his stuffs.

“Where are you going?” Kai asked him. There were only a few of them inside their classroom. Some of the students were still enjoying the festival while some chose to study in the library. Krystal was also not there. And now, Baekhyun had to leave. There was no way he would stay with that doe-eyed person sitting in front of him. The other didn’t seem to be able to sleep last night as his head was resting on the desk by the time Kai entered their room.

“Chanyeol asked me to help him and Seyoon.”

“Seyoon! Seyoon? What?” Luhan was startled as he lifted his head after hearing Seyoon’s name. His face was glistening with what Kai and Baekhyun deemed to be his…drool.

“Here, wipe your face, will you?” said Baekhyun as he handed him his handkerchief. “I said Chanyeol asked me to help him and Seyoon. I guess it’s about the audition or something. I think they need an effective vocal training from me.”

Luhan huffed. “Pft. What make you say that you’re an effective vocal trainer? You don’t even have an experience.”

“Excused me?” Baekhyun held his head up high to Luhan who was just centimeters taller than him. “I am the vocalist of our band for many years now. Besides, Kyungsoo and I are part of the choir when we were in middle school. I can reach higher notes than Kyungsoo.”

“Really? I’m sure Xiumin could reach higher notes than both you and Kyungsoo, combined.”

“Whatever. I need to go. I’ll just see you later or are you joining us for lunch?” Baekhyun asked as he was unsure whether Kai would join them or not. He rarely joined them anyway. If ever, it was always on unexpected situation.

_Can’t I just come with you?_  Kai wanted to ask Baekhyun but he didn’t, instead, “Alright. I’ll join you for lunch. See you then.”

“See you.” Baekhyun turned his head to Luhan. His mouth twisted in hesitation, thinking if he’d ask Luhan to come with him. But he knew that even if he didn’t, Luhan would still come after him. “Do you want to come?” he finally asked.

“Me?” Luhan stared at him, wide-eyed.

_Of course he would_ , Kai thought.

“No, no,” he swayed his head. Kai and Baekhyun were shocked by his answer. “I’ll stay with Kai.” Luhan winked at Kai which made Kai cringed.

_What’s wrong with him?_  Kai thought.

“That’s fine. I’ll go ahead then. I’ll see you two later,” Baekhyun waved before going out.

“Now, what?” Kai asked.

Luhan moved his eyebrows in unknown manner together with his lips which formed a smile, a cunning smile that Kai found creepy. He reminded him of that creepy doll with blue overalls and was holding a knife in a horror movie. 

_Sorry Kris, but I think I’ll go ahead of our plan_ , Luhan thought mischievously.

 

~*~

_“Let’s see. What kind of confession is great?” Seyoon watched as Chanyeol took out for what it seemed like a thick notebook from his bag._

_“What is that?” Seyoon eyed the notebook as it was lain down on the desk in front of Chanyeol._

_“I shouldn’t be showing this to you,” Chanyeol muttered. He sat on the teacher’s table with the notebook on the desk and he started skimming through the pages._

_Seyoon watched him from the desk she was sitting on._

_“Let’s see,” he scanned from one page to another._

_“What is that?” Seyoon asked again._

_Chanyeol stopped and looked at her. “This?” Chanyeol felt a lump on his throat before he continued, “Uhm, I borrowed this from Baekhyun. This is like a manual—”_

_“A guidebook?”_

_“Sort of!” Though, it was more likely a “Hundred and One Ways on How to Confess to Your Loved One: Compiled Stories and Researched Methods” by none other than Park Chanyeol. He was basically reading it for almost a year now since he was planning to tell Seyoon his feelings. He just didn’t think that he would confess in a very embarrassing and unexpected way. “I really don’t know why Baekhyun have this confession manual but it may be helpful.”_

_Seyoon remained seated and her mind seemed blank from any thoughts. “I really don’t know if I can say it,” she mumbled._

_“It will work, okay? Here, let’s see…” Chanyeol turned on one of the pages. “How about this ‘direct confession’? All you have to do is to find the exact moment and—”_

_“No, I can’t do that.” Seyoon fidgeted with her fingers. “Tha-that’s embarrassing,” she blushed._

_Chanyeol sighed. It was alright, he beamed, since there are one-hundred and one ways on his book. He was sure they’d find one in no time. Yeah, it might be like that…_

~*~

 

“Come on, let’s go!” Luhan pouted as he tried to drag Kai out of their classroom. Some of their classmates were looking at them in a weird way.

“What are you doing?” Kai said irritably and glared at him as he tried to push Luhan’s hands away from him.

“Aren’t you going to practice? Chanyeol and Seyoon are sincerely practicing for the audition and they’re trying to give their best to be accepted and yet, you’re here just sitting without doing anything. You should be ashamed of yourself!”

Kai’s wide eyes looked at Luhan. He scanned their classroom and some of his classmates were also looking at him. What did he do to deserve such comment from Luhan? He wasn’t doing anything, in fact.  _Oh, just wait when we get out of here and you’re done_ , he darted a deathly glare on the doe-eyed boy but the other simply pouted and pretend to be angry at Kai. Kai stood up.

“Are we going to the practice room now?” Luhan asked with glimmering eyes.

“Whatever,” Kai scowled.

 

~*~

_“Okay, let’s see the next method. Oh, this one is interesting,” Chanyeol beamed in excitement. The two of them were now sitting side by side, with Seyoon leaning her head a bit against Chanyeol’s shoulder. Chanyeol didn’t know how he was still able to concentrate on what he was doing since Seyoon was so close to him now, and his heart was beating crazily. But, he just took a huge gulp before going through the pages again. “Rap confession.”_

_Seyoon looked at him in the eyes then at the page. “Rap confession?”_

_“It says here that the best way to make the confession effective is to make a very unusual confession. The advantage of this is that the target would always remember you – rejected or not.” Chanyeol slowed down a bit when he saw Seyoon’s dejected look. “I’m not saying that you’ll be rejected. Anyway, this kind of confession is cool, swag, hip, and unique,” Chanyeol said proudly, well, because it was the confession he was planning to use to Seyoon._

_“I’ll give sample lyrics.” It was the lyrics he wrote for Seyoon. Chanyeol readied himself in a rapping stance, but he still remained sitting beside Seyoon. At least, he would be able to let Seyoon hear what he had prepared for too long._

**_I feel the sensation_ **

**_I feel it at once_ **

**_I’ll take you in one mouthful of cheese._ **

_Seyoon nodded but stopped. “Wait. What? Cheese?”_

_Chanyeol gulped as he felt a little dizzy, his breath constricted, and his face painted red in embarrassment. His dreamt confession piece turned into a nightmare failure. It was a good thing he wasn’t able to use it. He couldn’t just imagine the horror in Seyoon’s face if she would find out that the lyrics was intended for her._

_“That’s cute,” Seyoon smiled. “But rapping is not my style so maybe no.”_

_“I think so too.” Chanyeol replied. At least, she thought it was cute. Chanyeol’s lyric-writing was not put into waste._

_“How about this ‘sticky note confession’? All you have to do is to post sticky notes on his locker and tell him about your feelings. If you’re still hesitant, you may try to write as anonymous. Slowly and slowly, you try to reveal a little thing about yourself with each note. What’s good about this confession is that you can see the target’s reaction whenever he/she reads the notes.”_

_“That’s impossible. Kai and I always go to school together, have lunch together so, there’s no way that I’ll be able to sneak out and post note in his locker. Besides, he knows my handwriting well. And, I’m not good in words so writing a letter is not advisable either.”_

_The confession plan was harder than they thought._

_Suddenly, Chanyeol felt a light bulb tinkling an idea above his head. “How about if you confessed in a way you’re best at?”_

_“Huh?”_

_Chanyeol grinned widely._

~*~

 

“What? No way!” Seyoon shouted rather loudly which caused some of her classmates looked at their direction. She and Chanyeol were still standing on their classroom’s doorway. Kyungsoo and Sehun lifted their head when they heard her voice. Xiumin and Lay were deeply sleeping and snoring on their desk. “Sorry,” she mumbled. Their classmates went back to their own business while Kyungsoo and Sehun eyed the two curiously.

“Come on, you can do it. Not only that you’ll be able to show them how beautiful your voice is but also your song-writing skill as well.”

“And why would I use  _that_ song?” Seyoon whispered, cautious that some of her friends might hear them.

“Because,” Chanyeol held her shoulder, “That song reflects your feeling. It represents you.”

Kyungsoo looked at Sehun. Sehun looked back and shrugged, totally oblivious of what their friends were talking about.

“But, we’ve lost the music sheet for that,” Seyoon sat on her desk beside Lay.

“But, you still have the lyrics,” Chanyeol replied as he sat beside Sehun.

“But, it’s incomplete.”

“But, we hope you don’t mind telling us what you two are talking about,” Kyungsoo interrupted.

“It’s for the audition.” Kyungsoo nodded at Chanyeol. “Seyoon still doesn’t know what she’s supposed to do. She has this song she composed but she lost the music sheet and the lyrics are still incomplete.”

Kyungsoo gasped and stood up to go beside Seyoon. His wide owl-liked eyes stared at her, his hand resting on Seyoon’s shoulder. “Don’t worry. We’ll help you. Chanyeol, tell Baekhyun to go with us. Sehun, check if the music club reserves the room on the fourth floor. If yes, we’ll use the second floor music room. Oh, please wake Lay up. He is good in composing songs. He will be a great help to us. Xiumin, Baekhyun, and I will be in charge of your vocal training. We will finish your song in no time,” Kyungsoo assured with his wide grin, his squishy cheeks lightened up in excitement.

_Sorry Kris, but I hope my plan would help_ , Chanyeol smiled inwardly.

“Th-thank you,” Seyoon stuttered with an awkward smile, totally knowing what was happening to her right now.

\---

“So, how long have you and Krystal been dating?” Luhan asked. Both he and Kai were having some warm-up stretches before starting any dance routine.

Kai scowled at him. There was no way Luhan’s question was related to whatever practice they intended to do. “I thought you’re helping me with the dance practice. What does your question have to do with it?”

Luhan stopped from stretching and looked at Kai through the mirror. “What do you think? You know,” he shifted his body so he could meet Kai’s eyes. The two of them were sitting on the floor of the practice room. “If you want me to help you improve your posture and dance movement then we should have some kind of connection first. You and me, former rivals, then friends, and now, trainer and trainee, if you want our practice to go well, we have to establish a great relationship first. So, how about sharing a bit of your personal relationship?” Luhan winked again, that movement of his eyebrow which made Kai’s mind flipped in anger.

“What the—”

“Kai, Kai, Kai – We’ve known each other for too long. Might as well start opening your heart to me. I’m open about mine. I like Seyoon. You already know that.”

“Still, I don’t get what it has to do with the dance practice.”

“Do you want me to explain it again? It’s—”

“No, never mind.” Kai looked at his reflection on the mirror.

“So, are you going to tell me about it? Your relationship with Krystal, how did it all start?”

 

~*~

_Kai didn’t like it, definitely not liking it. Seyoon hanging out with Chanyeol had been a frequent day to day affair. He didn’t like it because he was always left out. Whatever those two were doing, he didn’t know. They don’t let him know. Whispers would fade every time Kai would attempt to know what they were talking about. Every after class, Seyoon would excuse herself with Chanyeol. Kai didn’t know where they were heading to. Kai didn’t know where he would look for them. No one knew._

_It had been three weeks of after school without Seyoon and Krystal was filling the gaps in her behalf. This one, Kai liked it. In fact, he was enjoying Krystal’s company more than hanging out with his remaining friends, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, and Sehun. They wouldn’t question him anyway every time he would excuse himself, only to go to fourth floor where Krystal would always go to practice. It was an everyday routine for him then. Talking, laughing, and occasional stolen glances, Kai felt it all normal. Well, not until that day._

_“Kai.” Kai continued playing with the piano. His fingers jumped on each key, face covered with child-like happiness as he tried to play a simple piece that Krystal taught her just a few days ago. He heard her calling him and he could only hummed a small sound in response._

_“Do you know that this isn’t the first time that we’ve met each other? I mean, not here as classmates.”_

_“I know.” He frowned when he hit a wrong key and he tried all other keys to find which one was right. “Seyoon told me that you’re one of the participants in that musical thingy that Chanyeol also joined in. I was there too so I deemed that’s when I first saw you,” he continued._

_Krystal smiled. Well, she might thank Seyoon later for reminding Kai but that’s for later when she already got the response that she wanted._

_“Yes, that may be the first time you saw me. But that wasn’t the first time I saw you.” Her hand suddenly hovered over Kai’s, barely touching him as Kai immediately pulled his hand away from that small contact. She pressed the right key that Kai was trying to find earlier._

_“What do you mean?” Kai pressed the key and continued playing._

_“I saw you in this dance competition that my friend and I went to. Since then, I already admire your talent.” Kai nodded. Well, a lot of people admired his dancing skills so it wasn’t something new. “But then, meeting you personally brings a different admiration.”_

_Kai continued playing the piano, not any words from Krystal registered in his mind completely._

_“I like you,” she let out with a soft voice. Kai stopped and looked at her._

_“What?”_

_“I like you, Kai…more than friends.”_

_Even before Kai speak another word, his lips were sealed with someone else’s. Short but mind-blowing, simple but confusing, that was how he would like to define that surprise peck from her. He didn’t know if he wanted it or not, if he would get mad or not, if he would distance himself from her or not. It totally blanked his mind out._

_Where was Seyoon inside his mind? Blurred out._

~*~

 

“Two years. We will reach our second year next week, on the day of the audition.” Kai didn’t know why but maybe Luhan hypnotized him or what. The information just slipped out of his tongue. Luhan was quite persuasive and he was an effective persuader.

“Oh, really…” Luhan said. “That’s sad then,” he muttered.

“What?”

“I mean, wow, that’s great. You’re going strong, huh? Yes? No?” Luhan asked with a hint of doubt, curiosity, and mockery in his voice.

_Now, where is this conversation really going?_  Kai thought. “What do you mean? Why are you asking me that?”

“I don’t know. Curiosity? But it isn’t hard to answer, is it?”

Now, Kai saw how Luhan’s lips curled slightly upward.  _Smiling or not? Why is it hard to read his facial expression?_

“We’re fine.”

“Fine?” Luhan burst into laughter – no, maybe chuckle or borderline. Kai wasn’t sure. “What kind of answer is that?” Luhan sneered.

“You know what? This conversation is going nowhere. Just leave me alone while I practice here.” Kai stood up but Luhan remained seated on the floor.

“What do you mean it’s not going anywhere? Of course, it will!” Luhan smiled but it faded seconds after when Kai looked at him again. Luhan stood up and glared at Kai – a glare that Kai hadn’t seen before, or maybe he did, when he and Luhan were still rivals before, when he used to bully him. That kind of glare he wouldn’t want to see anymore. “Don’t you see I’m trying to help you here?” Luhan said seriously.

“Wha—”

“What does Seyoon mean to you?” Luhan chuckled again. “Oh, sorry, sorry.” Kai’s face was all covered with confusion and fear, Luhan noticed it. He should be since it wasn’t only Kris or Chanyeol that were getting impatient here. Out of the three, it was him. Chanyeol already gave up his romantic love and turned it into something platonic; but not Luhan. Luhan was just starting yet Seyoon already told him that she liked someone else. He didn’t want to waste what he gave up for a coward like Kai. He couldn’t. He wouldn’t. “We’re talking about Krystal and yet I mentioned Seyoon’s name. Silly of me. Okay, let me rephrase my question.”

Kai looked wide-eyed at Luhan, the other’s hand were resting on his shoulder. Kai could feel Luhan’s grip of him getting tighter, his knuckles turning white while his eyes turned into dark orbs. “Who means more to you, Seyoon or Krystal?”

Kai knew he had to answer him because he knew there was no way out.

 

~*~

_It had been a days since Krystal’s confession. Everything about Kai turned upside down after that. He couldn’t think clearly in class or whenever he would talk to his friends. Not only that he and Krystal were seatmates but also because he couldn’t consult anyone about what happened to him…not even Seyoon._

_“You’re spacing out again. Is there anything wrong?” Seyoon asked him. The two were sitting side by side on their lunch table. At least, he and Seyoon were always sitting together during lunch. The rest of their friends were busy with their own conversation._

_“No,” Kai denied. “I’m alright.”_

_“Alright. Ahh, Kai?”_

_“Huh?”_

_“Are you doing something later after class?”_

_“Me. No, I don’t have anything to do after class,” Kai replied._

_Seyoon couldn’t hide her smile. “Great, we’ll go home together then.” She took a quick glance at Chanyeol who nodded at her._

_“Okay.” Kai replied with a smile._

_But before that, he decided to settle the confusion he had with Krystal._

_~*~_

 

“Come on Kai. Even I knew the answer to that question. But it seemed like you’re not. Should I tell you the answer then?” Luhan’s dark orbs pinned Kai to his place. He couldn’t move and he couldn’t take his eyes off of Luhan either.

“It’s—”

Suddenly, Luhan’s laughter roared inside the practice room. “Oh my! Are you really going to answer that?” Luhan scoffed. “We know the answer to that question, even Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Sehun, and Baekhyun.”

“What?”

“It’s Krystal obviously. She’s your girlfriend so obviously it’s her. Oh, come on! Are you really going to answer something else? You silly! I’m just kidding with you. I can’t believe I almost got you!”

Luhan let out a laughter which made Kai shrink to his place. Looking at his sweaty palms and the trickling drops of anxiety from his forehead, Kai wished he didn’t let Luhan come with him in the first place. How he wanted to strangle the other for what he had done to him.

Kai tried to sound strong despite the did-not-really-sound-like-his-joking joke of Luhan. “Fuck off, Luhan.”

“Woah, watch your language buddy. I’m just joking, right? So, two years huh? Quite longer than I expected. You must have fallen head over heels in love with her, huh? What leads you, her charisma? Physical beauty? Or…ah…”

“I don’t know.”

“What?” Luhan stared at Kai’s blank expression.

“I really don’t know how it all happened. It’s…ab…rupt.”

 

~*~

_Before the lunch time ended, Kai decided to talk to Krystal first. Maybe he could get the confusion out of his head after talking to her. He couldn’t help thinking about her or the kiss after that. It was unhealthy anymore. He needed to end all of it and he already decided what to do. He went up the music room for a simple private talk._

_“About what you said to me a week ago...” Kai was the first one to talk, breaking the silence the hovered in the air. Krystal looked at him straight to his eyes. Kai’s heart beat. Probably, his hunch was right. Probably, this was the feeling they were all talking about._

_“You don’t have to think about it too much,” said Krystal._

_“But…I’m confused. I think I – I,” he took a deep breath before continuing. “I think I like you too,” he said with a rather questioning tone._

_“What?” Krystal asked as if she was surprised, though she knew this would happen in no time._

_“The way you smile, you talk, our moments together – I think I like all of it. I think I like you,” Kai looked at her with an awkward look._

_“So, are you implying that—”_

_Impulsive at it may seem but this was what Kai wanted (maybe). He couldn’t stop thinking of Krystal so that could only mean one thing, right? He didn’t hesitate anymore. “Will you be my girlfriend?” he asked, not knowing what his innocent decision and hasty conclusion about what he felt would lead him in the future._

~*~

 

“Unbelievable,” Luhan mumbled.

“What?”

“What? Oh, nothing. That confession was the lamest, I mean.”

“What do you mean? It’s abrupt, you see. Besides, she—she also confessed abruptly. I wasn’t really thinking of anything else that time.”

“Exactly! You’re not thinking at all,” Luhan told frankly.

Kai frowned but still remained on his place. He never dared to confront Luhan for the reason that the latter’s gaze earlier wasn’t really a joke. It was definitely serious and fear-inducing. He didn’t want to see that side of Luhan anymore.

“What I’m trying to point out is that based on your story, it seemed like you only concluded that you liked Krystal because of her confession and that kiss. Come on, who wouldn’t feel weird when you’re kissed by someone unexpectedly? In other words, you’re reason for liking Krystal is very shallow.”

“What?” This was it. Kai wanted to explode. He wanted to punch Luhan on the face so bad but his fist remained beside him. What was stopping him? Was it because he was agreeing to everything that Luhan had said? Was it because everything he said was true?

“Sorry,” Luhan suddenly apologized for the reason Kai didn’t know. “Maybe it is not right for me to judge what lead you to like Krystal. Besides, the reason why I fell in love with Seyoon is her smile. Of course, a kiss weighs more than a smile, right?”

Kai thought for a moment.  _What is Luhan trying to imply?_

_“_ Do you want me to be honest with you, Kai?” Kai heard Luhan’s shift of voice to mellow. “I just couldn’t believe that I’ll be back here three years after and you’re with someone else. Do you know why I decided to tell Seyoon that I like her after all these years?”

There was a moment of silence. Kai felt Luhan’s gaze shifting on him. And in his eyes, Kai could tell as if Luhan wanted him to answer the question himself. How the hell would he know the answer to that?

“Because, fortunately, I found out about your relationship with Krystal earlier. You might be asking what does it have to do with Seyoon?”

_Exactly_.

“Because I thought all this time that you and Seyoon were in a relationship but I was wrong. Because…because I thought you like Seyoon, Kai. The way you treat each other when we’re still in middle school, the way you look at her then and even now, the way you act when you’re with her, they all point to one thing – that thing that I thought was true without knowing that you’re already committed to someone else. Kai, I really thought you like Seyoon. No, let me rephrase that. I really thought you love her. I guess I was wrong.”

_Are you? Or was it I that was wrong?_

“Could you just be honest with me, Kai, one last time? I promise that we’ll get straight to practicing and I won’t ask you a thing after this. Just answer my question honestly. Haven’t you really felt something different on the way you see Seyoon? Do you just see her only as a friend all these years?”

\---

“What do we do? The music that was supposed to go with the lyrics was gone. I lost the piano sheet two years ago.” Seyoon stared at his friends. All of them were sitting in circles inside the second floor music room.

Lay huffed as he tapped his chin with his fingers. “By any chance, do you still remember the melody?”

Seyoon thought for a while. “A bit.”

“Wait.” Lay stood up and went to the piano. “Can you hum the parts that you remember?”

“Sure.” Seyoon started humming as Lay tried to play the melody on the piano.

“Like this?” Lay asked.

“Right! Right! The melody is similar to that! You’re great!” Chanyeol exclaimed.

“Okay. I think as long as you remember the melody, we can revive the music,” said Lay.

All of their faces beamed in excitement. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo gave Seyoon thumbs up.

“I’m not bragging but our Lay here actually has absolute pitch so he could recognize each sound and convert it to whatever note it refers to. He’s great, isn’t it?” Xiumin grinned widely.

“Okay, let’s get going and maybe we could finish the song today,” Chanyeol declared excitedly.

\---

The bell rang and even though it wasn’t an official class, Kai basically run away from the practice to God knows where his feet might bring him. It only had been three days and he just couldn’t take Luhan anymore. The boy was really annoying, pointing out his mistakes here and there which he hadn’t seen before. But more than that was the gaze Luhan was giving him.

_Damn it_ , he shouldn’t have answered Luhan’s question vaguely. He shouldn’t have let the,  _I don’t know_ , answer escape his mouth. Why did he always have to deny things when it came to Seyoon? Or, why did he always have to avoid questions related to her? He was such an idiot, he thought himself to be.

Just when he was passing the window that shows the view of the festival on their school friends; it was as if he saw Seyoon with someone else – someone so familiar.

“Hey, what are you doing there?” Kai turned around and saw Luhan walking towards his direction.

“Having a break?”

“Really? How about going back to the practice room and start doing the dance steps again? And who are you staring at out the window?”

“Nothing. I just thought I saw—” Kai didn’t want to answer Luhan. If he let out Seyoon’s name again, the brat might bring her up again to their conversation. “Never mind. I just saw someone familiar.”

“Okay…Then why don’t you just stop standing there and stop wasting your time Kim Jongin or else, after the audition, you might be called Kim JongOUT! Let’s go!”

“Tsh,” Kai hissed. “Alright! I’ll be there.”

Just when Kai was about to take another step, something came to his mind.  _Wait, that person walking with Seyoon…that’s Krystal’s new music coach. But why are they together?_

“Oh well, must be related to the school festival,” Kai mumbled as he shrugged off whatever he saw.

\---

It had been three days and Lay was already teaching Seyoon on how to play the piano. He already finished composing the music just on the first day and now, his next mission was teach Seyoon how to play the piano as they decided that it was best for her to sing live than have the pre-recorded audio or have someone play for her. It was a good thing her grandfather taught her how to play the piano a little when she was still young.

“By the way, have you heard of the news going around lately?” Xiumin blurted out, breaking the chaotic mixture of sounds inside the music room. Chanyeol stopped from playing his violin. Baekhyun and Sehun stopped from playing with the percussion instruments. Kyungsoo was just observing Seyoon and Lay on the piano.

“What is it?” Chanyeol asked.

“Those three visiting professors from SUPA liked your opening performance especially the way Seyoon sang the hymn.

“Really?!” both Kyungsoo and Chanyeol exclaimed in excitement. Seyoon just stared wide-eyed.

“Yes! I actually heard it when I passed by the faculty room this morning.”

“I guess you have a great chance to win the scholarship, Seyoon,” said Sehun.

Seyoon still couldn’t believe what she had heard. Even if it was true, she thought that it was too much pressure to handle.

“We all believe that you and Chanyeol will do great on your audition,” Kyungsoo suddenly said when he saw the anxiety in Seyoon’s eyes.

“Whoever will be chosen between the two of you or even if you’re not chose at all, at least we all know that you’ve done your best,” said Lay.

“Right! So I think we have to start now. Let Seyoon and Chanyeol show them that they can perform better than that,” Baekhyun beamed.

\---

Kai went home that day totally exhausted because Luhan was asking him to do dance routines over and over again.  _That brat! Who is he to sound like an authority all of a sudden?_ To Kai’s dismay, it wasn’t only in school that he had to face a dilemma because once he went home, he heard Seyoon talking to someone inside her room.

They must not have noticed his presence yet as the two never left her room. That deep voice coming from inside her room, it obviously belonged to that person. Kai entered his room as he tried to lean his head against the wall that divide his room and Seyoon’s. Their voice sounded clouded but nonetheless, some words still made sense to him.

_“Think about it Seyoon. Just in case things don’t go as expected, at least, you have a back-up. I’ve planned this for a long time now.”_

“What is this plan they are talking about?” Kai asked himself.

_“I’ll think about it Kris.”_

_“What’s stopping you? This is what you wanted for a long time now, Seyoon.”_

_“I don’t know. What about Kai? What if he’ll be affected by this? I’m worried of what will happen to him.”_

“What does it have to do with me?” Kai leaned it a little closer.

_“But you can’t just forever sacrifice your will. You don’t have to be bounded by your parents’ rules and agreements. You have the right to choose and this is one of them. Think about it. I’m sure Kai will do fine. This is the best we can do so far for your future. You can’t let this opportunity slip away. Besides, that girl is on your way…”_

“What are they talking about, really? And who’s  _that girl on her way_?” Kai shook his head and returned to listening but to his surprise, someone was already knocking on his door.

_Shoot! They must have found out that I am already here._

Kai withdrew his head from leaning against the wall. He was only sure of one thing: that Kris was already starting his plan to take Seyoon and have her withdrawn from the marriage. He wouldn’t let Kris start with his plan. He just couldn’t because he already knew the answer to Luhan’s question.

\---

“Shoot! Shoot! Shame on you, Luhan and Kris!” he cursed to himself.

It’s been five days since Luhan asked him that one terrible question. All because of that one question that shook his brain cells and took his sanity away. To think that he was able to stand those five days awkwardly practicing with that Luhan, he deemed himself to be a brave man. But his attention span and concentration really fell off because that Luhan was giving him stares he just couldn’t take anymore. If only Luhan didn’t tell those words to him, what the brat’s purpose might be, then he wouldn’t really have to revisit whatever it was between him and Seyoon. He already admitted to himself that he liked her just after their school festival experience. But to say that he loves her? That was another question he never thought he would really asked himself after five years of knowing Seyoon.

But aside from that was the strange conversation he heard about Seyoon and Kris the other day. The thought of Kris starting with his own plan to take Seyoon away from him was bugging Kai. He already decided that he wouldn’t let Kris do that. Whatever that ‘plan’ that Kris was talking about, Kai wished that Seyoon wouldn’t let Kris control her decisions.

And so, he recalled memories, he weighed feelings, and then he chose. At the end, one person really stood out. He wouldn’t lie to himself anymore. He likes Seyoon. No, he loves her. Those years that they’ve been together, how could he just changed his feelings just because of that one kiss that Krystal gave him? He was definitely an idiot, an impulsive, indecisive, easily influenced idiot. Kai already admitted that to himself. Now was the chance to correct all his mistakes and to face the reality that had always been there but he was too blind to see.

So, it would only be seven days until the audition but here he was now, standing in front of the music room. He slowly entered the door to the music room only to see Krystal sitting on the piano bench with her head hung low.

“Kai…”

“What’s wrong?”

“My new music coach…”

“Why? What about him?”

“He-he already found out about us?”

“How? But, we’ve been careful about this”

“Seyoon…” Krystal mumbled.

“I guess the statement and evidence that Ms. Jin gave me aren’t needed anymore.”

Kai was too immersed with his own thoughts that he didn’t realize someone had entered the room after him. He saw Krystal’s eyes grew wide in surprise. Kai turned around to see one unexpected person inside the room, Mr. Lau, Krystal’s new music coach.

“Ms. Ji-Jin?” Kai stuttered.

“You heard me. I am sure you know Ms. Jin, Seyoon Jin. She gave me the information about you and Krystal. You must be Kim Jongin-ssi? Or Kai as Krystal called you?” the person asked him. Kai could already feel the fear traveling through his body as her music coach’s scary voice traveled inside the room.

“Yes,” Kai answered nervously. “But, what do you mean Seyoon gave you the information? Seyoon? That’s impossible. She would never do that,” Kai said. His mind was still shock with everything that was happening but he wanted to believe in Seyoon and he knew she would never do whatever this music coach was telling him.

“But you’ve heard me. She talked with me the other day and who would’ve thought that she would give me important but shocking information.”

Suddenly, Kai recalled seeing Seyoon together with Krystal’s music coach the other day.

“That apparently, you and Krystal are dating for years now even though you know that it was against her scholarship contract to engage in a relationship inside or outside of the school premises.”

_It is impossible. He’s definitely lying. Seyoon would never interfere in our relationship. She promised me that._

“Mr. Kim, you knew the consequences of what you and Krystal have done, right? There’s a chance that Krystal will lose his scholarship.”

“Stop it, Henry-ssi. Kai didn’t do anything. It was my entire fault.”

Kai looked at Krystal and tears started to fall from her eyes again. He held her hand.

“Do you really like each other that much?” Kai heard Henry chuckled, with a mocking tone of course. “Well then, since we will all be doomed if Krystal’s sponsor for her scholarship finds out about this, I’ll stay quiet. But let me just warn you Mr. Kim.”

“What is it?” Kai tried to sound strong not only to resist the fear that Henry was giving him but also for Krystal who seemed devastated enough after what happened.

“You have to be careful not to be found out about your relationship until the audition. And that friend of yours who gave me the information, maybe you should be careful about her. I don’t know her intentions but maybe it has something to do with audition. There’s a chance that she’s tainting Krystal’s name for the sake of the SUPA scholarship. I don’t want to have bad impression about her but this is a tough competition. She must be in for the goal.”

Kai gritted his teeth to resist the urge of punching Henry especially not in front of Krystal. But if there’s only the two of them, not caring of the scholarship, he would surely do it.

He ran outside the music room. He wanted to see Seyoon now.

He knew that Seyoon was not that kind of person. Whatever her reasons for telling Henry about their relationship, whether it was true or not that it was her, he didn’t care. All he had to do was prove him that he was wrong about Seyoon.

And the plan of breaking up with Krystal?  _Maybe not now._

\---

There she was, standing in front of her locker as she seemed to be staring at some files on her hands. Kai approached Seyoon. The other was oblivious of her presence.

All he had to do was to ask her and all she had to do was to answer. And Kai knew that she would deny it.  _Of course!_ Because there was no way that Seyoon would do that to him or Krystal. Krystal was not that kind of person. She was not selfish. She wouldn’t do things for the sake of the audition.

Suddenly, Kris’ words the other night resonated inside his head. _“Think about it Seyoon. Just in case things don’t go as expected, at least, you have a back-up. I’ve planned this for a long time now.”_

_No, it’s impossible. That Kris, he doesn’t have anything to do with this, right?_

As he reached closer, he noticed something familiar on the things that Seyoon was holding. Kai noticed that she was holding some pictures.

_“What’s stopping you? This is what you wanted for a long time now, Seyoon.”_

It seemed like Seyoon finally noticed Kai’s presence. Her eyes grew wider. And when she noticed Kai’s eyes were fixed on the pictures she was holding, panic suddenly struck in. Her trembling hands tried to hide what she was holding inside her locker but circumstances didn’t cooperate and the pictures fell on the floor.

 “Kai…” Seyoon muttered his name with a nervous tone. Kai could see the fear in her eyes.

“What is the meaning of these?” Kai lifted the pictures scattered on the floor. “What’s the meaning of this?!” Kai couldn’t help anymore. He didn’t want to shout but the words slipped from his mouth rather loudly.

“It’s…” Seyoon remained speechless and frozen on her place. Her eyes were fixed on the pictures in Kai’s hands.

“I can’t believe this. You—” Seyoon could feel the flames coming from Kai’s stares slowly burning her.

“Let me—”

“No. I don’t want to hear any words from you. I think I already know.” Kai shoved the pictures on Seyoon’s hands as he gave her a death glare one last time before walking away. Seyoon could see a hint of sadness in Kai’s eyes.

 “… _Think about it. I’m sure Kai will do fine. This is the best we can do so far for your future. You can’t let this opportunity slip away. Besides, that girl is on your way…”_

The pictures, Kai saw, were pictures of her and Krystal together.

Seyoon looked at Kai’s back slowly going farther from her sight. This wasn’t what she expected. But why? Why were things slowly falling apart? Why did she always have to suffer the consequences?

 

~*~

_“Hey, you can do it okay? We prepared for it for almost three weeks. That’s short but productive. Have you memorized the lyrics?”_

_“Yes. I’m okay with it. Are you sure you don’t want to hear the music with the lyrics?”_

_“Me? No. Those lyrics are meant for Kai not me. I’ll just listen to it afterwards. Anyway, the music was already recorded on your IPod. All you have to do is to play it and sing the lyrics. Good luck!” Chanyeol held Seyoon’s shoulder one more time before letting her go. He knew that seeing her the next day holding Kai’s hands was possible. He just looked at her retreating figure towards their classroom. At least, he did something he wished he wouldn’t regret his whole life. “Park Chanyeol, there are a lot of girls out there. I just have to look,” he whispered to himself._

_\---_

_“You go ahead then. I’ll just say mine after yours.”_

_“Alright. Seyoon, I asked Krystal out and she said yes. We’re dating now,” Kai declared._

_Where have Seyoon felt the feeling she had right now? The feeling of being shrunk as the place where she was slowly caving her in, crumpling, narrowing the spaces around her, constricting her neck as if she couldn’t breathe anymore. Oh right! She hadn’t felt this before. It was the first time actually and she felt like she didn’t want anyone on her sight for the moment. This must be what Chanyeol felt when he confessed to her. The only difference was that she hadn’t started her confession and yet, she was already rejected. Seyoon didn’t like the feeling. It was as if she was dying inside._

_“Oh,” was the first sound that escaped her mouth. She wanted to cry right then and there. She felt like breaking up into pieces. But she couldn’t, not in front of Kai who seemed happy with his news. Not now that her best friend – and maybe forever remained as friend – told her a good news. This was the worst nightmare she had, if only it was but no. It was reality that she had to face._

_“Congratulations then, I – I am happy for you,” she felt her voice stammered. Of course, tears were already warning to fall but she managed to hold it in. She still managed to pull a smile, a broken smile. “About the thing that I’m supposed to tell you, I just want to tell you that I’m going with Chanyeol to the library, today. That’s all. I’ll see you then. And you don’t have to wait for me, I’ll go home alone.”_

_Seyoon wished Kai didn’t see her watery eyes when she stood up and leave. She wished that he didn’t hear that little sobbing sound she had when she walked out that there. She wished he didn’t notice how her hand trembled and her voice cracked when she bid goodbye._

_She just wished she didn’t fall in love with Kai, with her best friend. She wished she didn't take a step too far from what they've always been. She never thought it would hurt so much._

~*~


	66. Chapter 66

~*~

_Chanyeol fidgeted with his phone every now and then. Baekhyun could see how the giant would return and then pull out and then return his phone to his pocket. The weirdest thing was when the giant started chewing the cover of his phone._

_“Yah, what’s wrong with you?”_

_Chanyeol stopped, his phone stuck between his lips. “No—thing.”_

_“Uh-huh.” When Baekhyun thought it was all over, Chanyeol started biting his nails this time. “Hey! Stop that, will you?”_

_“I’m sorry, okay? I just…I’m excited and nervous and dying here.”_

_“Why?”_

_“You’ll see.” Chanyeol beamed, showing his high-class twenty front teeth._

_Baekhyun didn’t understand two things though. First, Kai suddenly texted his friends, to meet him at the entrance gate of their school early in the morning. Much to his surprise, when he thought that he would be the one waking Chanyeol up, it was the other way around. He remembered hearing him screamed this morning just with one text. That brought him to the second thing he couldn’t understand. Why was Chanyeol excited, nervous, and dying for this meeting? What was Kai up to anyway?_

_His questions were answered a few minutes later when he saw Kai walking to their direction with Seyoon following behind. Baekhyun swore he just heard Chanyeol giggled when he saw them from afar._

_“So? What is this early get-together all about?” asked Baekhyun nonchalantly, seconded by Sehun’s loud yawn. Chanyeol was standing behind with his hands clasped and Kyungsoo just smiled._

_“Well, I have good news for you.”_

_Chanyeol was moving his head as if he was looking for a sign. They aren’t holding hands. ‘Oh, they must still be shy about their new found relationship. Even though it hurts, I’m happy for Seyoon’, he soothed himself. He was just surprised that he didn’t cry yesterday night knowing that Seyoon had finally confessed to the person she liked._

_“What is it?” Chanyeol asked Kai excitedly._

_“I already have a girlfriend!” Kai exclaimed._

_“Yeah, what?” Baekhyun and Kyungsoo exclaimed. Sehun scanned Kai from head to toe with a hint of surprised on his face._

_“Congratulations! I’m so happy for you and—” Chanyeol wasn’t able to finish his words when Kai interrupted._

_“I’m dating Krystal.”_

_Suddenly, Chanyeol’s happiness dropped drastically as if Kai dropped a bomb on him – the news about him and Krystal. He tried to be happy but he couldn’t. His eyes shifted on Seyoon who looked at him…with a smile._

_For the first time, Chanyeol didn’t want to see Seyoon smile._

~*~

 

“Back again to regular classes,” said Baekhyun as he slumped his body on the seat next to Kai. The other seemed full of distant thoughts as his gaze never shifted from being fixed on the seat in front of him, Luhan’s seat. “Hey, you alright?” Baekhyun asked when he couldn’t take the silence anymore.

“Oh,” Kai snapped. “I’m alright.”

“Are you waiting for Luhan? It seems like he is hanging out with Chanyeol a lot lately. You should’ve have seen them though. Didn’t they go to your house this morning to fetch Seyoon?”

No, he didn’t. He went to school early. After his confrontation with Seyoon last week, he never talked to her. No matter how many times Seyoon tried to approach him, he tried to avoid her. He just locked himself inside his room to the point that he never joined her to eat. He would just come out of his room when he knew the Seyoon was already inside her room. It hurt him though especially when he would see that Seyoon still prepared his food for him.

But he couldn’t face her. Not after finding out what she did – exposing his relationship with Krystal. He still couldn’t believe it though but the pictures were just evidence of it. And her conversation with Kris, that only increased the suspicion. Just when he thought he already accept the fact that he liked Seyoon more than Krystal, it seemed like the tables were turned upside down once again.

“Good morning!” Luhan greeted upon entering the room.

“Aren’t you too happy for this lethargic morning? Can’t you see that everyone here are sad that the classes already resume?” said Baekhyun with a scowl.

“Relax. Of course, the fact that we are back to normal classes again is sad but I am more excited for the audition this Friday. I already want to see Seyoon’s performance.”

Just hearing Seyoon’s name made Kai uncomfortable on his seat, like something inside of him was slowly heating up.

“Pft. Who says you’re allowed to see the audition? The only people allowed there are the judges, the participants, the teachers, and the student council members. Since you’re neither any of them, you’re not allowed to watch.”

 Just when Luhan thought that his obstacle with Chanyeol was already over, it seemed like Chanyeol’s cockblocking skill was transferred to his best friend, Baekhyun.  _This talkative brat!_

“No! Please let me enter. I promise that I’ll behave and I’ll never do anything. Besides, I’ve been Kai’s coach for a week. At least, I want to see how he would perform for the audition. Am I right, buddy?”

Kai didn’t response at all even when Luhan waved his hand in front of his face. Kai only responded when Baekhyun nudged him slightly. “Hey, are you sure there’s nothing wrong?”

“What? Oh, yeah.”

“Yeah? There’s something wrong, isn’t it?” asked Baekhyun.

“No, I’m alright, seriously alright.” Kai smiled forcedly.

Baekhyun and Luhan looked at each other. Luhan noticed it, too. Seyoon was also spacing out a lot when they fetched her this morning. She wasn’t reacting at all even when he and Chanyeol fought in front of her.  _This is not just a coincidence, right?_

“Hey, are we practicing after class?” Kai kicked Luhan’s chair lightly, getting the attention of the other. Baekhyun was also surprised that Kai was the one initiating his conversation with Luhan.

“Woah, after last week, do you still prefer practicing with me? I’m flattered but no.” Luhan rolled his eyes and turned his head to face the front once again.

“Why? Aren’t you the one enthusiastic to help me?”

_This is unusual. He’s really pushing me to practice with him._  Luhan’s eyebrows furrowed in doubt and confusion. Even though he wanted to help Kai, he couldn’t. And even though he wanted to tell the truth why he couldn’t help him, he couldn’t. He couldn’t tell Kai that he and Chanyeol had some kind of Seyoon-related meeting after school.

Luhan sighed. “Fine. I’ll help you with your practice later but you have to wait for me. You can go ahead to the practice room.” Luhan let out a half smile before facing the front again _. I think Chanyeol will understand. Besides, being this close to Kai, I can monitor his relationship status with Seyoon and Krystal_ , Luhan assured himself.

“Thanks,” said Kai. This was better, he thought. He’d rather practice endlessly until he exhausted himself. This was also a good way to avoid Seyoon for the mean time until his head cooled down.

\---

“Seyoon? Seyoon?”

Kyungsoo’s voice just bounced back when he noticed that Seyoon never moved or looked at him. He looked at Sehun who shrugged back at him. Chanyeol was busy talking with Luhan that they weren’t practically paying attention to Seyoon which was unusual. They even let Kyungsoo and Sehun sit beside Seyoon on their lunch table.

Seyoon lifted her head when she saw a piece of meat being lifted from her plate towards someone else’s mouth. She made eye contact with Sehun who had a guiltless look on his face, yet his mouth was obviously filled with food. Sehun shrugged and took another piece of meat from her plate.

“The food is getting colder,” Sehun managed to say after swallowing the food. “Is there anything wrong with you? Kyungsoo has been calling since a while ago, but you never answered back.”

Seyoon turned her head to Kyungsoo who was looking at him with concern-filled eyes. “I’m okay,” she said, not sounding a little bit off or suspicious.

“The pressure of the audition must have taken its toll on you now. Just don’t think too much about it okay,” Kyungsoo comforted her. Seyoon nodded, not really wanting to tell the real reason of her absentmindedness.

Chanyeol and Luhan noticed their friends consoling Seyoon.  _There must be really something wrong._

\---

“I swear there is really something going on with her. She didn’t even touch her food during lunch. It’s been three days Kris and we’re really worried.”

“ _It’s either she is pressured by the audition or maybe…_ ”

Chanyeol and Luhan waited for Kris’ voice to resume over the line but the other seemed to be in deep thought.

“Maybe what?” asked Luhan

“ _Has Seyoon been acting strange lately aside from not eating during your lunchtime?”_

“I don’t know,” Luhan denied. “Ask Chanyeol. They’re classmates for most of their subjects.”

“Well, she’s always been focused on class and I don’t think that’s unusual. Oh!”

Luhan looked flustered with Chanyeol’s sudden gasp. He even felt that Kris was also surprised on the other line.

“ _What is it?_ ” Kris asked coldly.

“Well, lately, she refused to practice with us after school for the audition. She always practices alone in the theater. No one really goes there to check her but we know she’s there after school.”

“She must be really pressured then. I’ll just drop by later to their house to see them. And…”

Chanyeol and Luhan drew their heads closer to phone which was turned into speaker mode to accommodate the two of them.

“What’s the news about Jongin? Still no progress?”

“That, we are not sure of. Luhan’s been practicing with him after class but—”

“But he seemed focus on the audition more than anything else. I think he is really determined to get that scholarship. He even asked me to stay for two more hours to practice. He’s really into it,” Luhan added.

They heard Kris sighed on the line.  _“If I didn’t make any milestone progress here, Suho will surely kill me when I go back.”_

“Suho-sunbaenim?” Luhan asked. “Seyoon’s brother?”

_“It’s a long story. To make the story short, I only have few days to stay here in Korea. And—”_

“You what?!?” the two shouted in unison. Luckily, they were on the school rooftop and no one was there to hear any of their conversation.

_“Yeah and don’t pretend as if you’re not happy to see me go. I know you do.”_

“No, we’re not. We’re like…bro—”

“Stop it, Chanyeol. Sorry, he’s already sobbing.”

“Aww. You really cared for me now, huh? Try to feel and see what’s been happening to Seyoon. If Kai isn’t making any move, I have no choice.”

“What will you do?” Chanyeol asked as he wiped the remaining tears from his eyes. He didn’t want to admit it but he really saw Kris as a brother-like friend and it really hurt to see him go.

“I’ll talk to Jongin.” There was silence before Kris spoke again. “And, I promise to treat you two before I leave.”

\---

Kris suddenly thought of how he pressured Seyoon to take the decision about his plans – his and Suho’s plan to be precise – for her. That was impossible especially when he knew that he was just giving her an option. And it was not as if her decision would affect the people around her that much especially Kai. Whatever was bugging Seyoon lately, he deemed to find out.

Suddenly, Seyoon’s room door opened revealing her with two cups, a tea pot, and the pastries that Kris brought earlier prior to his visit.

Seyoon seemed happy though especially when she opened the door with a smile on her face. She had always been smiling whenever she was with him. Unless that smile was a form of a mask to hide something, Kris did not doubt Seyoon’s sincerity when they were together.

“How are you?”

Seyoon settled the tray on her nightstand and sat beside Kris on her bed. “Why did you ask me that all of a sudden?”

“Nothing. Just curious, your brother I mean.”

“Tell him that I’m fine.” Seyoon looked at Kris without her eyes twitching or a hint of lies in her voice.

“Okay. I’ll tell him that then.”

“So, how’s your preparation?” asked Kris as he watched Seyoon started pouring tea on their cups.

“Preparation for what?”

“The audition.”

It was then that he saw her almost dropped the teapot. If not only for her tight grip on the cup, it might have fell on Kris’ lap and the hot pouring liquid might have burn his thigh.

“I’m doing fine. My friends helped me so I’ll try to do my best for them.” Seyoon smiled but with her eyes avoiding Kris (or maybe because she was focusing on pouring the tea).

“Good then. If you’re chosen for the scholarship then you won’t have any problems anymore. But, don’t be complacent especially when there are a lot who desired for the scholarship.”

\---

Kai went home early after Luhan begged him to do so. The doe-eyed boy was exhausted enough and Kai knew that. He felt sorry for dragging Luhan just for him to escape his problems for a while. But he knew that he couldn’t hide anymore and keep avoiding the obstacles ahead of him. He also knew that it wouldn’t take too much time before Luhan would realize that he was facing a big problem. After all, he was occasionally absentminded every time they would have a break during practice.

Kai entered the apartment slowly just to sense if Seyoon was already home. When he heard no noise coming from the living room or the kitchen, he comfortably entered their house and made his way to his room. But it wasn’t minute before he heard voices coming from Seyoon’s room. He closed his door quietly before leaning his head against the wall, just like what he did last time, to listen to whoever Seyoon was talking with.

_“But Kris, I already told you that I’ll think about it. What if my parents find out about this? Or Kai’s parents?”_

_“So what? Seyoon, look, I know that I’m being too pushy about this but it’s for your own good. If your parents don’t support you, I’ll be there for you. If you want me to beg that they should let you go, I will.”_

_“You don’t have to. I don’t want to drag you into this.”_

_“Fine, I’ll let you go. Just give your best on your audition. But I’ll leave the files here in case you want to look at them. I know it’s hard for you to process everything but you have to do this. We couldn’t let that girl have her way before us. Think about it.”_

Kai withdrew from the wall as he plopped down his bed. “There’s no way Seyoon would do it, would she?” Kai kept questioning himself. No matter how vague their conversation were, he still need the evidence to find if Seyoon and Kris were really into the plan of exposing his relationship with Krystal. He should have his hands on those files that they were talking about. That was the only way for him to stop his suspicion. He admitted that he couldn’t take things anymore; he couldn’t take avoiding Seyoon anymore.

There were still feelings waiting to be said.

\---

It was a day before the audition when Seyoon had already made her decision.

Her hands trembled when she reached the student council room. Earlier that day, she managed to ask Kyungsoo for the keys to the file cabinet containing the applications for the audition. It was the student council’s duty to keep the files before the audition and Kyungsoo was the one assigned to it.

She scanned the hallway just to make sure that none of her friends were there. She carefully closed the door before locking it.

She made her way to the files as she scanned for the application she was looking for. It didn’t take long before she pulled one application from the piles of aspiring students who were also betting their luck for the scholarship. She carefully read the well-thought words that filled each section box – the ‘future goals’, ‘reason for applying’, and ‘plans if not accepted’. She took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered in between ripping sounds of papers torn in half.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered when the picture attached to the application was carefully ripped into half. The goals and aspirations coming after, falling pieces reached the floor.

“I’m sorry,” she said as she picked the fallen evidences on the floor before shoving it on the trashcan so no one could see what kind of thing she had done.

“I’m sorry,” was all she could say on the person whose dream was slowly ripped by her.

\---

It did take a lot of courage before Kai turned the knob of Seyoon’s room door.

Once the bell rang, he immediately left the classroom, dashing to the corridors without looking back to the voice calling his name from behind. It was Luhan. And even though he wanted to thank him for helping him in the past two weeks of practice, he also needed to be home earlier before Seyoon could even step a foot out of their school gates. He would just thank Luhan tomorrow then.

Kai was taken aback by the scent of lavender wafting inside her room, a sign that he was entering someone’s privacy without permission. He hated how the scent controlled him as if his it was slowly taking the sting out of his aching chest. As if he was already conditioned to mellow down the same way when he first met Seyoon in the school cafeteria. He was accustomed by the scent but he wanted to take his thoughts away from his sense of smell to his sense of sight as he tried to look for the files given by Kris.

It was now or never, he said to himself as he opened each drawer on her desk, but he had seen nothing. He went to the nightstand beside her bed as he pulled the first drawer on the top then the next until he reached the last drawer at the bottom. He didn’t know if it was delight or dismay that conquered him when he saw an envelope lying inside. The suspense was slowly killing him, knowing that he would face the truth any second now.

He slowly removed the string closure before taking a peek inside – a horror that shrouded him in a matter of seconds. The bed dipped as he tried to calm himself, sitting down on the soft mattress. There were things that were too much to handle, more things he couldn’t understand.  _Why would Kris give Seyoon pictures of him and Krystal together?_  The photos were different from the photos he saw earlier with Seyoon.  _So it was true that Seyoon and Kris are into this together?_

Kai’s thoughts were disturbed when a heard a click coming from the door. He didn’t move from the bed though. He needed an explanation. Maybe…maybe it was all a coincident. Maybe she has nothing to do with all of it. Maybe it was Kris’ sole plan after all.

“Kai?” Seyoon stared wide-eye on the man sitting on her bed, not hearing the loud thud caused by her bag touching the floor. Dark brown orbs starring at her waiting for an explanation.

Kai stood up, trudging his way to Seyoon. The more Seyoon looked scared, the more he was convinced that she was hiding something from him. And that gradually shattered his heart into pieces. “Seyoon,” he said, trying to sound calm but with a hint of desperation.

Seyoon looked at him; eyes were panic-stricken. She couldn’t hide it anymore especially when her eyes darted on the enveloped in Kai’s hand.  _There is no way out_. Impulse had taken over her, heavy breaths in between movements before her hand stealthily stole away the files from Kai’s hand causing a surprised look from him.

“Why? Why do you have those?!” his voice was now a shift louder than usual.

“You shouldn’t enter someone’s room without permission, Kai,” a soft voice escaped Seyoon which Kai found unusually odd. Was it something she learned from her cold-faced friend slash former lover?

“Then, you shouldn’t enter into someone else’s personal affairs without permission!” That was it. His plan of being calm was gone, now was reality. Kai saw how Seyoon flinched with his loud borderline shouting voice, her chest heaved deeply, before trying to calm herself down.

“It’s—”

“It’s what?! What is it?!” Kai asked desperately. “What is it because I need an explanation now, Seyoon?”

The way her name escaped Kai’s mouth was so sharp, invisibly creating cut on her.

“I’m sorry,” was everything Kai heard from her. None of the long explanation or Kris’ name on the process or at least a denial saying that she had nothing to do with it. “I’m sorry,” she repeated again.

“So, these are yours then. Or shall I say these are you and Kris’ plan.”

Seyoon’s eyes widened. “What are you saying? Kris has nothing to do with this. Don-don’t drag him please,” she said as she averted her gaze to the floor.

Kai’s hand clenched when he heard Seyoon plead.  _She’s covering Kris now, huh?_ He couldn’t help himself anymore as he held Seyoon’s shoulders rather tightly. Seyoon held his arms in return, trying to get away from him. “Why? Why are you doing this? Does Kris ask you to do this? Is he threatening you?” Kai asked concernedly.

“No. Let me go,” said Seyoon as she struggled with Kai’s tightening grip. “Kris is doing nothing. Those – those pictures are mine.”

“Why are you covering for him, Seyoon? You don’t have to deny it. I heard your conversation the other day and yesterday. I know he’s making you do something for him, about his plan or something. You don’t have to comply.”

“I said Kris has nothing to do with this!” Seyoon gripped Kai’s hand tighter to remove them from holding her. “And what we have talked about has nothing to do with you.”

“What about those? You’re saying that these are all your idea, exposing our relationship, destroying somebody else’s reputation?” Kai got the chance to retrieve the photos from Seyoon’s hand.

“I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing! Is that all you can say? Why can’t you say that you do nothing? Is that hard to say?”

“Please just…just give me back the photos.”

“You know that Krystal is currently in a scholarship in our school. You also know that she’s auditioning for the university scholarship. You’re not greedy enough to take that away from her, are you? Tell me, why are you doing this? Just tell me? You’re not selfish, right?”

“I can’t.”

“What? What is it that you can’t do? You can’t tell me the reason because it’s true, is that it?”

“Just give me back the photos, Kai,” Seyoon said nonchalantly, eyes staring straightly to Kai’s.

Kai felt his anger gradually taking over his mind. He couldn’t let it. He wanted to be calm as much as possible, as rational as possible.

“Just trust me, Kai,” her gaze soften, Kai noticed. “Trust me and give me back the photos.” She reached her hand but before she even had her hands on the photos, Kai took out the photos and ripped it apart.

“Leave us alone. Leave Krystal and me alone. If you want to withdraw from the marriage, you should just do it. Krystal has nothing to do with this,” he said in a monotone voice.

Seyoon watched the photos ripped into pieces just like the application she ripped earlier.

Kai reached the door as Seyoon stared at his back facing her. “And you don’t have to cover for Kris. If you’re tired being dragged into this marriage then just quit. I won’t stop you. I’ll never will,” he said before closing the door.  _If that’s what makes you happy._

\---

Seyoon remained lying on her bed. She didn’t change from her uniform yet as she stared on the blank ceiling. A part of her wanted to explain the truth to Kai but a part of her also wanted to remain silent for the time being, not until everything was settled and in place.

She had to make a decision whether to comply with Kris’ plan or not. She knew that his plan was one of the ways to free herself from the agreement that was binding her, but she was still afraid of the possible consequences. Kai could be the next target of their parents if she did go with Kris’ plan. She wouldn’t let that happen.

She arranged the pictures again, picking the ripped pieces together – the stolen shots of Krystal and Kai together which hurt her deeply each time she saw them – and put it back to an envelope before putting it inside the drawer on the top of the envelope given to her by Kris yesterday. She just wished she didn’t put it there. She just wished she just hid it inside her locker like the rests of the photos that were sent to her.

She couldn’t go to the extent of destroying someone else’s dream. No, she couldn’t.

Let alone her dreams be shattered then.

 

~*~

_Seyoon sat beside Kris with the tea cups both in their hands. The aroma of the pastries wafted in the air._

_“So, have you thought about the offer I’m giving you?” Kris started the conversation again. “If you don’t pass the audition, at least, you have a back-up plan. Suho and I did our best to look for the best music schools in New York for you. You just have to fill out the application.”_

_“But Kris, I already told you that I’ll think about it. What if my parents find out about this? Or Kai’s parents?”_

_“So what? Seyoon, look, I know that I’m being too pushy about this but it’s for your own good. If your parents don’t support you, I’ll be there for you. If you want me to beg that they should let you go, I will.”_

_“You don’t have to. I don’t want to drag you into this.”_

_“Fine, I’ll let you go. Just give your best on your audition. But I’ll leave the files here in case you want to look at them. I know it’s hard for you to process everything but you have to do this. We couldn’t let that girl have her way before us. Think about it.”_

_Seyoon looked at him, pouting. “Fine, just leave the application in my drawer if that what makes you comfortable. Tell my brother ‘thanks’ by the way,” she said shyly as she stared on her tea._

_“I knew your heart would soften when you hear your brother’s name. He wouldn’t stop bickering about it you know, that’s why I also won’t stop until I convince you.”_

_“I know. By the way, why are you referring to Yoona-noona as ‘that girl’? Do you hate her that much?”_

_“Tsk. She’s really annoying. Every time I visit your parents’ office, she was always there with that smile. I think she likes me.”_

_Seyoon laughed. “No. I’m sure she was only overwhelmed by your height. Besides, she already knew that you’re uhm—you know.”_

_“Really? I just thought…whatever. But we have to be fast. Like I said, that girl is on our way. If she already passed the applications that your parents filled out for you to those business schools, there’s a greater possibility that you’ll end up studying business as your course for four years Seyoon, four boring years. Don’t let your parents decide your course for you. I’m sure your brother also wants you to fight for your own desire like what he did.”_

_“But what if Kai would be the one that they’ll push to study business…”_

_“Still that guy, huh? Why are you so kind to him?”_

_“I just don’t want him to give up his passion. He’s meant for it.”_

_~*~_

 

Seyoon closed her eyes as she tried to forget everything that happened today. She didn’t cry, she wouldn’t – not even when she heard her door closed earlier with Kai leaving her without looking at her; not even when it created a sting to her heart that hurt beyond what she could handle. She promised not to cry anymore…not for the man that didn’t love her back.

\---

“Good morning, Kai!” Luhan greeted him as soon as he entered their classroom.

“Good morning,” he said monotonously. At least, he still had the energy to greet Luhan even though he was not in the mood to speak to anyone today. All he wanted to do was to focus on the audition later.

“Is Seyoon already there?” Luhan asked, head tilted slightly.

“I don’t know,” he replied though he knew that she was probably inside their classroom now because she was already gone when Kai woke up.

“Good morning!” Chanyeol greeted happily with his loud deep voice. “Hi, Kai! Good thing you’re here. Where’s Seyoon?” Chanyeol asked him.

“Seyoon hasn’t arrived yet?” Luhan asked. Chanyeol swayed his head.

“No. That’s why I’m asking Kai. Kyungsoo brought this tea,” he said as he waved the bottle in front of them. “He said that it’s good for the voice. Seyoon should drink this now so her voice will be ready later for the audition. Have you seen her?” Chanyeol grinned

“No. She already left when I woke up this morning…she should be here.”

“Oh,” Chanyeol could only look at Luhan. “Why don’t we wait for Seyoon outside? Will you come with me Luhan?”

“That’s a great idea,” said Luhan as he stood up and followed Chanyeol outside.

_“Maybe Kris knows,”_  Chanyeol whispered and Luhan nodded.


	67. Chapter 67

Some people were willing to do things for their own good without caring too much if they already hurt someone else. Greed is a sin, that’s the fact.

There were also some who were too oblivious that they were already hurting someone else’s feelings and yet they still went on with their lives without looking back. If only ignorance was a crime…

\---

Lunch break came without any word from neither Seyoon nor Kris. The panic stirred among their friends of course especially Luhan and Chanyeol who excused themselves from lunch to go to the rooftop with hopes that Kris could finally answer his phone. Forty-five minutes already passed of their one hour break and they still couldn’t reach the older or Seyoon. It was only before the audition that Chanyeol received two messages and neither of each was pleasant to read.

 

**From Kris:**

_|1:00 pm|_

I’ll try to talk to her.

 

Kris’ ambiguous message only left Chanyeol hanging and when he was about to send him another message, he received another but not from Kris.

 

**From Seyoon:**

_|1:09 pm|_

Promise me that you’ll get the scholarship, Chanyeol. You deserve it.

 

Neither Kris nor Seyoon ever replied after those messages from them for the whole day even though Chanyeol bombarded them with countless questions of their whereabouts _._

_Where are you Seyoon? Why aren’t you here?_

_\---_

Kai remembered hearing noises the morning Seyoon left their house. He lied when he said that Seyoon already left when he woke up. The truth was he wasn’t able to sleep that night after  _talking_  with Seyoon. Never mind the pictures; he just couldn’t accept the fact that he turned his back on her when she even pleaded him to trust her.  _Trust_. He always trusted her but he just couldn’t understand why Seyoon couldn’t explain to him anything. Instead, she just apologized as if admitting that she was the one who took those pictures and gave it to Henry.

If she was concealing something,  _what was it_  or  _who was it_?

He was awake that time but he decided to stay lying on his bed when he heard the door of his room slowly opening. He shut his eyes tightly as he mentally cursed himself for forgetting to cover his body with a blanket. He heard light steps approaching him. He knew that Seyoon was near him as he could hear her soft breathing. Although he wanted to open his eyes, he couldn’t.

He felt his bed dipped just near his head and he knew that Seyoon was sitting beside him. It wasn’t long before a shadow casted over him. Without opening his eyes, he knew that Seyoon concealed the blanket over him, warming his body. But none of it was warmer than the touch of her fingers slowly brushing off the hair that was covering his eyes. It was tender and warm that Kai almost wanted to open his eyes and take her hands with him. But, he stayed firm and pretended to be asleep.

He wished he could’ve apologized to her to whatever he did last night but he didn’t.

It was already late when he felt her weight lifted from his bed side. He could only hear a light ruckus as if there was something being put on the top of his nightstand.

When he heard his door being closed (as well as the main entrance door being closed), he immediately pulled himself up. It was too early for Seyoon to leave, he thought. But what caught his attention were a small note and a pair of white shoelaces at the top of his nightstand.

_“Sehun said that these shoelaces are lucky to you. I hope they’ll bring you luck for the audition. Do what you always do – dance with you heart. I believe you can do it!”_

Kai felt the wave of guilt crushing him. Maybe there was nothing wrong believing her. He should have believed in her the way she believed in him.

Or it’s too late to apologize now…

\---

“Chanyeol!”

Chanyeol heard his name being called before bumping into someone as the two weights fell on the floor. Unfortunately, it wasn’t a soft landing and a loud thud was heard across the hall.

“Ah…” Chanyeol whined in pain. “Why do you look like you’re in a rush, Luhan?” he asked as Luhan, who already got up from the floor, lend him a hand.

“Sorry but I need you to come with me,” the other boy asked with panic-filled eyes.

“Actually, I also have something to tell you but the audition is already starting. I can’t leave.”

“Oh, you don’t have to worry about that. The audition for the music course will start later. The dance audition will be up first.”

“How do you know?” Chanyeol’s brows creased.

“Because….Oh, no need for an explanation. Let’s go!” said Luhan as he tugged Chanyeol to run with him.

“Hey, where exactly are you taking me?!”

Luhan didn’t look back but answered, “To the student council room.”

\---

“Hey, are you ready?”

“Sehun?”

Putting back the note and the shoelaces that Seyoon gave him this morning inside his bag, Kai spun around to see Sehun leaning against the door of the waiting room, arms crossed in front of him.

“I…I’m fine,” Kai stammered while trying to pull a smile but couldn’t hide the fact that it was broken.

Sehun sighed before entering the room as closed the door behind him. “You don’t look alright at all. Well, not as well as the Kai I knew five years ago. No offense to Krystal—”

Huh? Why is Sehun mentioning Krystal’s name all of sudden? If Kai was right, he remembered not hearing Sehun mentioning or inserting Krystal in their conversation ever. In fact, Sehun never really talked to him or asked him about his personal relationship. He always thought that Sehun didn’t like Krystal for some reason.

“—But I think that the Kai five years ago was better and looked well in my eyes. That Kai has the right to say that he’s well and fine. Unlike now…” Sehun narrowed his gaze at Kai with his unwavering eyes.

_Damn_ , Kai cursed.  _He looks deadpan serious_. “What do you mean?”

“Don’t mind me. All I’m saying is that you don’t have to pretend that you’re okay in front of me. We’ve known each other since we are young.”

“But…I’m fine.”

Sehun looked at him lazily. “Right. If you insist that you’re fine then fine. I’ll leave it as it is. By the way,” Kai saw Sehun’s gaze traveled down on the lace and the note on the table. “You’ve received the shoelaces from Seyoon?”

“How did you—“ Suddenly, Kai remembered that Seyoon mentioned Sehun on the note. “Ah, yes. Did you tell her about it?”

Sehun swayed his head. “No. She  _asked_  me about it a week ago, you know the things we usually do before entering a competition and I told her about the laces. They always bring us luck. Anyway, I have to go I—“

“But, what do you mean when you talked about that ‘Kai of five years ago’? And what does it have to do with Krystal?”

Sehun sighed again. This time his eyes looked at Kai coldly as if he was tired answering the question even if he hadn’t said a single word.

“I don’t know.” He shrugged. “Just think about it, Kai. What significant thing happened five years ago that you  _left_  two years ago? I think it’s one way for you to find your real self again. Nonetheless, I still believe you can do great in the audition. Good luck Kkamjong.”

With that Sehun hugged him as he tapped his back before pulling as he smiled at Kai. He was about to turn the knob when he turned around. “Oh,” he stopped and looked at Kai, “Kyungsoo and I found something in the student council room today. Something being thrown on the trash. You can drop by later to find what it is. You shouldn’t let  _important_  things go, Kai. It may not come back for real,” and Sehun closed the door before Kai even uttered a word of question.

“What does he mean by that? And what’s with name  _Kkamjong_?!”

\---

“What is it that you want to show me?” Chanyeol asked once he entered the student council room. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were also there and it seemed like the two were staring blankly on some torn papers on the table. “What is that?” Chanyeol asked.

Baekhyun turned his head to look at his friend but said nothing. On the other hand, Chanyeol shifted his gaze at Kyungsoo who was busy putting the torn papers back together with a tape.

“I shouldn’t have given her the key of the file cabinet, I never saw this coming. Why did she do this?” Chanyeol heard Kyungsoo whimpered.

“Just like what Sehun said a while ago, it’s not your fault Kyung. None of us knows why she did this,” said Baekhyun as he rubbed Kyungsoo’s back.

Chanyeol felt a hand on his shoulder as he turned his head and looked at Luhan. “They saw Seyoon’s application torn and was thrown away on the trashcan. Kyungsoo said that Seyoon borrowed the key of the file cabinet and she was also the last person who got hold of the applications yesterday.”

“But…” Chanyeol approached the table and saw the application which clearly belonged to Seyoon. Her handwriting and her picture clearly showed that it was hers. “Why would she…she promised me, us. We even practiced together. I don’t understand.”

Luhan just stood there as he watched Chanyeol almost broke onto the verge of crying. Baekhyun stood up and rubbed Chanyeol’s back to console him.

“Maybe that’s why she’s not here right now. Maybe she already planned not to audition today,” said Luhan.

“And that explains her message to me,” Chanyeol mumbled.

“What message?”

“Just a while ago, I received a message from her saying that I should do my best to get the scholarship. But we promised to each other that the two of us will aim for it no matter what the results are. I don’t understand. Why would she back out all of a sudden?”

“Do you think we should call her?” Luhan asked.

“I already tried that but I think she turned off her phone.”

“I’m sure there’s a reason why she did this,” said Kyungsoo.

“If there’s a reason then what is it? We all helped her. You were there Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. We did everything to help her. She was ready. She seemed enthusiastic about it. What could’ve been the reason for her to suddenly back out?” Chanyeol whined.

“Don’t you think she’s hiding something from us just like when Luhan’s fanclub president tried to bully her?” asked Baekhyun but he suddenly covered his mouth with his hand when he realized what he had just said. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol looked at him. Even Luhan, who was trying to process what Baekhyun had said, suddenly looked at him in disbelief.

“Wait! Say what? Ji Eun bullied Seyoon? When was that? I don’t…even know that. Why didn’t she say anything to me?” Luhan looked at Chanyeol, quite desperate for an answer.

Baekhyun forgot that Luhan was the only one who wasn’t informed of that incident since it was what Seyoon wanted, not to inform him anything about it.

“Ahh, it happened a few weeks back but that was over so—”

“Over? Ji Eun tried to harm Seyoon but it seemed like it was nothing to you? I didn’t even have a chance to help.”

“Sorry Luhan. It’s Seyoon’s decision not to say anything to you. She’s afraid that you might change the way you treat Ji Eun. Besides, Ji Eun already apologized for everything that she did. In fact, they are okay now,” said Baekhyun, putting his hand on Luhan’s shoulder for assurance.

“But what if she has something to do with this again? I need to talk to her.”

Before Luhan even made a move, Chanyeol already blocked the door with his long extending hands. Luhan knew that he couldn’t let himself out if Chanyeol was there. He was way too huge compared to him.

“What are you doing?” asked Luhan with an annoyed expression.

“Stopping you, what else?” Chanyeol sternly replied.

“You don’t have to confront her Luhan. It will appear as if you are accusing her for the things we don’t even know if she has done it,” said Kyungsoo.

“And what if she’s the reason for all of this?”

“But you can’t just go there and confront her for it. Besides, the classes are still on going.”

Luhan’s tensed expression suddenly turned mellow as he slumped on the long couch. Chanyeol heaved a deep sigh before plopping next to Luhan, burying his head on his hands.

“What do we do now?” he asked with words being muffled with his hands.

“What else? The best thing we could do right now is to do what Seyoon told you to do – do your best for the competition,” said Baekhyun.

Chanyeol lifted his head when he felt Luhan tapping his back and nodding his head as Baekhyun rested his hand on his shoulder with a reassuring smile.

“You can do it,” said Luhan.

\---

Kai tied his laces just right because he knew he was the one next in line to audition. Surprisingly, he wasn’t feeling that nervous as what he used to be every time he used to dance on the stage. The stage fright that used to contribute to his nervousness seemed to tone down.  _Maybe it has something to do with laces?_ Or maybe it has something to do with what Sehun said to him earlier.

_“What significant thing happened four years ago that you left two years ago?”_

“Kai of four years ago…what does it have to do with things that happened two years ago?” he mumbled.

“Still thinking of what I said to you?”

Kai gasped as he was taken aback when Sehun suddenly appeared backstage behind him.

“Don’t scare me like that!”

“You look scarier when you’re talking by yourself like that.” Kai stared at him with a grimaced look but Sehun just smirked and turned to his list. “You’re up next by the way according to this list. Just concentrate on your performance.”

“Concentrate? You’re saying things that I don’t even understand and you want me to concentrate? You’re unbelievable,” Kai fumed. 

But Sehun remained with an apathetic expression and Kai didn’t like it at all. “How did I even befriend someone as obtuse as you? Tsk.” Sehun peeked at the stage to see if the prior auditions were still there, and they were. Then, he pulled Kai to a more secluded space backstage. “Look,” he whispered that only he and Kai would hear. “I’ve wanted to tell you this since a long time ago.”

“What is it?”

“Sshh, just listen to everything I’ll say.”

Kai nodded before motioning his head closer to Sehun.

“You. Are. An,” Kai just nodded in every word that Sehun was telling him. “Idiot,” Sehun whispered softly to Kai’s ears.

“Right…Wait, what?!”

“Just concentrate on your performance. Luhan helped you, right? I’m sure you’ll do fine. Remember when we compete against his group five years ago? You said that you’re not dancing for the competition. You said that you’re dancing because someone believes in what you can do –  _someone believes in you_. Oh well, I guess you’re next. Good luck!” Without any warning, Sehun shoved Kai towards the stage. He motioned his hand for Kai to go on.

_If it was already five years since I compete with Luhan then it also means that it was already five years since I met—_ Kai looked back at Sehun who was giving him  _what now_ look  _Kai five years ago was the Kai who first met Seyoon and the Kai two years ago was the Kai who…let go of Seyoon for someone else. I am really an idiot._

“Ok, next. Name?”

“I am Kim Jongin.”

“You’ll be performing—”

“Into Your World”

“Okay, let’s see your performance.”

_Dance with my heart for Seyoon._

\---

When Chanyeol and Baekhyun left to go to the theater hall, Luhan was left with Kyungsoo in the student council room. None of them still seemed to feel at ease despite their effort to have Chanyeol audition without Seyoon. They knew that it was hard for their friend to enter the competition knowing that he entered it with Seyoon. But he couldn’t just quit so Luhan, Baekhyun, and Kyungsoo made a lot of convincing before Chanyeol pulled himself up half motivated. Baekhyun went after him to help him conceal the puffiness of his eyes due to crying.

Kyungsoo remained in the room to put Seyoon’s torn application back although he knew that it already had no use while Luhan was still contemplating whether he would talk to Ji Eun or not.

“By the way, does Kai know that Seyoon is not here?” Kyungsoo asked Luhan.

Luhan swayed his head. “I don’t think so. Well, he went to school without Seyoon and he said the Seyoon already left earlier. After that, we never had the chance to talk so I think he still doesn’t know.”

Kyungsoo just nodded before going back to what he was doing. “To be honest, I am kind of pissed off with Kai lately. Well, not that I am angry at him to an extent. I just don’t like the way he was neglecting his friends. You know—”

Luhan bemusedly looked at Kyungsoo whose back was facing him. It was the first time that he heard Kyungsoo talking about his friends, moreover, talking about Kai. Well, it was not as if he was able to talk to Kyungsoo that much. Besides, there was something about Kyungsoo’s owl-liked eyes that he found scary. It was as if the boy was always thinking of something else.

“I never really like Krystal.”

_And he’s pretty straightforward too_ , Luhan thought. “What?”

Kyungsoo turned around with a pout on his face. “I said I don’t like Krystal  _at all_.” He already finished taping Seyoon’s application so he went to Luhan and sat beside him. “There’s something really unlikable about her.”

“Wait, why are saying that to me? I—”

“I’m telling you this because I can see that you’re also a good friend to Seyoon. Well, to be honest, I thought at first that you’re just a conceited annoying diva who will do anything to get what he wants.”

Luhan pouted because seriously, Kyungsoo’s words were hurting him.  _Way too straightforward._

“But then I saw how you tried to pursue Seyoon slowly without forcing her to go out with you. And I can see how you really cared for her so—”

“You’re a great friend too,” Luhan interrupted with a smile. Kyungsoo just looked at him with his forever shocked-looking eyes but it turned into crescents when he smiled back.

“Well, finding a great friend like Seyoon is rare. I know how much he likes Kai.”

_Even he knows that Seyoon likes Kai_. “Yeah but Kai is too  _ignorant_  to know.”

“Nah. He’s not. He’s just too distracted by his teenage hormone that’s why. I saw it with my two eyes—”

_Correction, two big eyes._

“—How his relationship with Krystal started. At first, we were shocked when he said that to us. I just didn’t expect that he would fall for her way too fast and early. It’s obvious that Kai also liked Seyoon that time yet he was distracted by his hormones and teenage necessities. It just happened that Seyoon was hanging out with Chanyeol often for some reason and then Krystal came and…Argh!”

_Wow, he’s also short-tempered._

“Kai is also my friend so I didn’t say anything against his new found relationship but that girl, that – ah!”

“Sshh,” Luhan rubbed Kyungsoo’s back. Somehow, he feared for his life more than anything. It seemed like the boy beside him had a lot of frustrations he kept with him through the years and Luhan was afraid that Kyungsoo would burst soon. He might die in a very untimely death.

“I don’t know if it’s right to you this but I’ll tell you anyway. Two years ago, Seyoon actually withdrawn herself from us.”

“Withdrawn? What do you mean?”

“It is not only that Seyoon stopped talking to Kai but also to us. And it hurts to see her alone like that and Kai doesn’t even know what he had done.”

Luhan noticed how Kyungsoo’s hand which resting on his knees, turned into ball of fists in frustration.

“Why? Was it because Kai started dating Krystal?”

“Of course not!” Luhan was surprised when Kyungsoo’s voice suddenly increased but Kyungsoo realized that he almost shouted so he bowed his head slightly and toned down his voice. “No…Seyoon is not like that. She even tried to be happy for Kai even though we knew what she really felt inside. Her smile has also changed since then. It doesn’t reach her eyes anymore. Worse, she rarely smiled back then.”

“Kyungsoo?”

“Hm?”

“May I know the reason why Seyoon stopped hanging out with you? What exactly did Kai do?”

Kyungsoo looked at Luhan, lips pursed as if he was hesitating to tell something but Luhan looked back with pleading eyes. He knew that he got Kyungsoo when the other deeply sighed. “Fine. Besides, this secret couldn’t be kept forever.”

Luhan celebrated inwardly.

“Like what I said, Seyoon was trying her best to accept Krystal and Kai’s relationship. In fact, there was once a time when Kai invited Krystal to have lunch with us and it went well at least. Even though I really hate that girl.”

_He’s really consistent,_ Luhan thought.

“Anyway, our freshman days went by without us even knowing and so we decided that we will have our vacation together. We stayed in one of Sehun’s villas.”

“One of? Is that kid that rich?”

“Filthy. Anyway, during our last night together some of the boys, Sehun and Baekhyun to be exact, brought something that isn’t allowed.”

“Let me guess. It was alcohol, isn’t it?”

Kyungsoo nodded before continuing. “I remember scolding Sehun and Baekhyun after that incident,” he mumbled.

It was official, Luhan mentally noted, never to mess up with Kyungsoo –  _never!_

“Kai got drunk and the next thing we knew…”

 

~*~

_“Krystal?”_

_Seyoon went downstairs to get a glass of water. Somehow, the cold weather was not helping her to get some sleep. She found the light of the veranda still turned on meaning the boys were still out there. When she reached the kitchen, to her surprise, someone called her name. Without turning around, she already knew the owner of that voice._

_“Krystal?” he repeatedly called._

_“Kai, what are you doing here? Are the rests still out there?” Seyoon asked when she saw Kai standing behind her, hand holding on the kitchen island to propped himself up._

_“Krystal I—” Kai reached up for her and Seyoon noticed that Kai was moving unsteadily. The reek of alcohol permeated in the air._

_“Wait, do I smell alcohol? Did you drink?”_

_Kai just smiled at her as he approached closer. Seyoon found herself stepping back before her back touched the fridge. Before she could even escape, Kai already pinned his arms beside her head, his head drawing closer. In a matter of seconds, she just felt his lips into hers. She was sure, she definitely smelt alcohol._

_“Kai, what—” Kai tried to steal another kiss but with one strong push, Seyoon was able to push Kai away from her. “What are you doing?!”_

~*~

 

“We heard Seyoon screamed from the kitchen so we rushed to go inside the house and—”

“And?” Luhan was now holding Kyungsoo’s shoulder. He didn’t know that he was squeezing his arms tightly because he was desperate to know what Kai did to Seyoon.

“You’re holding me tightly,” Kyungsoo glared.

“Sorry,” Luhan let go.

“We found Kai on the floor and Seyoon leaning against the fridge. She looked surprised and afraid but we don’t know what happened. The next thing I heard was Kai chuckling on the floor. It sounded scary and pitiful laugh. And then…”

 

~*~

_Kai stumbled on the floor as Seyoon stared at him wide-eyed. After a minute, must have been because of her voice, her friends rushed into the kitchen to see what was happening. No one had said a thing until Kai just started chuckling on the floor._

_“What happened? Seyoon, what happened?” Chanyeol reached for Seyoon while Sehun and Baekhyun tried to reach out for Kai but Kai swatted their hands away._

_“He’s drunk,” said Baekhyun._

_“Seyoon? Oh, I thought it was Krystal. Her back was facing me and I thought she was Krystal so I— Never mind. I’m sorry.” Kai tried to stand up, feet wobbling with his every attempt. Sehun tried to help him again but Kai was too stubborn to grab for help. “Maybe if you’re a little more different than Krystal then maybe—”_

_“What are you saying? You’re drunk,” Baekhyun tried to stop Kai but he never listened._

_“Maybe you should cut your hair you know.”_

_“Don’t listen to her Seyoon. I never thought he’d get drunk after two mug-full chugs. It’s our fault,” said Chanyeol._

_“Maybe if you don’t look like Krystal maybe—” Seconds after, they just heard a loud snapped echoing inside the kitchen. Kyungsoo’s hand found their way on Kai’s face._

**_Slapped!_ **

_And in a matter of seconds or maybe Kyungsoo’s strong hand, Kai was already on the floor, knocked out._

_Seyoon found her face buried in Chanyeol’s shirt. Chanyeol found his chest feeling wet with Seyoon’s trembling head pressed on him. Sehun and Baekhyun found themselves shocked with what happened. And Kyungsoo somehow felt relieved after days of wanting to do something to Kai for having a girlfriend he didn’t approve of._

_And somehow their night ended like that, bitter and unresolved._

_But no one really knew about Kai’s frustration that time. No one really knew how the alcohol somehow made him feel stupid and oblivious but he felt so good – because somehow he was able to tell what he really felt inside. And no one knew what should really come out from his mouth if only Kyungsoo didn’t stop him from slapping his face so hard._

_“Maybe if you don’t look like Krystal then maybe, I’ll never see you in her. Maybe, I’ll never be confused like this.”_

_~*~_

 

Somehow, Luhan understood now why Kyungsoo was mad at Kai and he couldn’t stop himself from being angry too. Although he wasn’t there at that time, he felt like he wanted to punch Kai right now.

“Kai didn’t really remember anything the next morning so Seyoon asked us to just let what happened go, be forgotten.”

“Why would she want that? I don’t understand.”

“The same way as she tried to hide about what Ji Eun did to her. She wanted to maintain the friendship between you and Ji Eun, between her and Kai but…She wasn’t able to. We were just shocked when we entered second year and her hair was already cut short. The first few days she still managed to talk to Kai although it’s really hard to see her painstakingly going through with their relationship. I knew she wasn’t able to go on when few weeks after and she already stopped talking to Kai. She avoided him in every way. But what hurts the most is that she also started avoiding us. If only Chanyeol wasn’t the persistent one, we might have lost contact of her.”

Luhan sunk back on the couch wishing that the couch would swallow him whole. He didn’t realize that Seyoon had been through all of that because of Kai. And Kai,  _that if-only-I-could-curse boy_.

“Thank you,”

“Huh? What for?”

“For slapping Kai.”

“Yeah, that felt good actually. But of course, Kai is also my friend. I know that he never meant anything he had said. If ever, that girl might have instilled bad aura in him.”

Luhan laughed with Kyungsoo’s words especially when he pouted whenever he mentioned Krystal. For a moment the two of them found themselves laughing loudly inside the room.

“You just don’t know but I celebrated inwardly when I found out about their arranged marriage. Although it is forced, somehow it helped the two of them to interact with each other again. But of course, Kai is still committed to a relationship and I don’t think he still feel the same way towards Seyoon like before.”

“Oh, I’m sure Kai likes Seyoon until now,” Luhan guaranteed.

“What? Really? Is it just because he felt responsible for Seyoon and their agreement?”

Luhan swayed his finger. “No, no. You see, my friend, I’ve witness a lot lately and I’m sure that Kai still likes Seyoon.”

“But Seyoon, she doesn’t seem to like Kai anymore. She’s close with the director of our play, Kris—”

“Oh no. You’ve just mistaken something. They’re close because they are best friends but nothing more than that. If only you knew—”

“Only knew what?”

“Nothing. Anyway, maybe we should get going. I would really like to talk to Ji Eun. And I promise I will never get mad at her or anything.”

“Fine. But I’ll go with you.”

“Okay.” The two stood up and was about to leave the room. “Ah, Kyungsoo?” Luhan suddenly asked.

“Hmm?” Kyungsoo looked at him with his usual wide eyes.

“Will you punch Kai for me if he still doesn’t get his feelings right?”

Kyungsoo looked at him, a little surprised but then he smiled. “Sure. I might need something to release my stress about school works lately. Maybe that’s a good excuse.”

\---

Kai felt lighter after the audition. Dancing with his heart out surely released some heavy feelings he was keeping inside. But there was still something he wanted to settle once and for all. If Seyoon believed in her then he had to believe in her too.

Kai traveled down the hallway towards the waiting room for the other students who would audition. He tried to look for Seyoon among the crowd but he didn’t seem to see her. He hoped that he could at least see his other friend, the giant one, because the one was always with Seyoon for sure but Chanyeol wasn’t also there.

“I wonder where they are.”

He turned to another corner when he saw Krystal talking with his music coach, Mr. Lau. Kai thought for a while but maybe giving Krystal some word of good luck wouldn’t bring harm so he tried to approach them. The two didn’t seem to notice his presence at all. Kai decided that he would just wait until the two were finished with their conversation but Henry’s words caught Kai to listen to them.

“I don’t see Seyoon anywhere,” he heard Henry said.

“Well, I heard that she’s also not here this morning. She might have believed in everything you have said to her.”

Kai felt his stomach churned. He never saw that look on Krystal before, wicked and devious. She was even smiling as if she was happy that Seyoon wasn’t there.

“At least you don’t have to worry for any competitions anymore. The scholarship is surely yours and—”

“Kai, what are you doing here?” Baekhyun suddenly came from nowhere.

Both Henry and Krystal turned their heads towards Kai’s direction with Krystal staring wide-eyed at Kai.

“I just thought of visiting someone but I guess it doesn’t matter anymore. I have to go.”

“Oh,” was all Baekhyun’s reply and he didn’t understand why Krystal looked as if she had seen a ghost.

“Kai!” Krystal called his name repeatedly but he didn’t turn back. Instead, he went to the other side of the backstage.

“Hey, what are you doing here? You’re already done. You did great anyway—” Sehun stopped when he saw Kai sweating profusely as if he just ran from somewhere far. “What happened to you?”

“Seyoon, she—” He tried to catch his breath before talking. “Was she here this morning or not?” he asked.

Sehun looked at him with a scowl. “So, you only noticed now. Tsk. You’re really slow.”

“She’s not here?”

“No.”

Kai clenched his fists and his teeth gritted in anger. “Did you bring your car here?”

“Huh? What about my car?”

“Is it downstairs?”

“Yes. The driver is also there but why are you— Hey! Where are you going?” Sehun shouted when Kai already started running towards the exit door.

“I’ll just borrow your car and your driver for a while!”

“Huh? What?! Kai!”

Kai could only hear Sehun’s voice fainted when he closed the door. He ran to the main hall to get to the exit when he stumbled upon Kyungsoo and Luhan.

“Hey, where are you going?” Luhan asked.

“Somewhere. Do you happen to know where is Seyoon right now?” he looked at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo looked at Luhan then back at Kai. “She’s not here.”

“I know but do you know where she is right now?”

Kyungsoo swayed his head. “I don’t think she’ll be here Kai she—”

“I’ll just look for her then.” Kai started walking again to the exit.

“Wait. What? You don’t even know where she is!” Luhan shouted.

“That’s why I’ll look for her!” he replied.  _And I’ll make sure to bring her to place where she should be right now._

“Maybe you don’t need to punch him anymore,” Luhan muttered to Kyungsoo.

“Maybe I will if I don’t see him with Seyoon here later.”

\---

“Seyoon? What are you doing here?”


	68. Chapter 68

When Kris was about to go to the university to attend another lecture that morning, he never expected to receive a message from Chanyeol and Luhan.

“It’s too early,” he groaned as he tucked his phone back to his pocket without looking at it. He had too much to worry that day. For one, he was supposed to present his research in front of his fellow co-researcher. Second, he wasn’t in good mood because Suho just called him last night and his non-stop bickering via Skype wasn’t helping him at all.

That message and the rest of the messages had long been forgotten until lunch time when Kris finally finished his errand in the university. Out of curiosity, he checked his phone again and he was surprised to see more than twenty messages, all from Luhan and Chanyeol. But what caught his attention was that one message from the Jin’s youngest secretary, Jongdae.

 _Maybe Luhan and Chanyeol’s messages could wait_ , he thought as he checked Jongdae’s message.

 

**From: Secretary Chen**

| _11:13 pm_ |

Yifan…

 

He was curious enough to see his real name flashed on the screen. Only Suho and Jongdae called him by his real name and they only did it when they’re mad at him or something serious happened. Now, which of the two had made Jongdae called him by his real name?

Yifan, drop by at the office. I have something to give you. This is urgent.

\---

Kris made it to the office a quarter to twelve all, making sure not to tell Suho that his car had been overused. He didn’t bother to enter the office because by the time he was there, Jongdae was already waiting outside. The secretary didn’t look well at all, Kris noticed, but he still managed to greet Kris with a smile, his cheekbones protruding as usual.

“Hey!” Jongdae greeted.

“Secretary Chen, what are you doing here? I could just meet you inside.”

Jongdae’s eyes averted from Kris’ and his smile faded. “Nope. I think it’s better to take this thing outside.”

Kris didn’t understand Jongdae but he still agreed for them to go to the nearest café just in front of the office.

“This wouldn’t take long,” said Jongdae as he pulled something from his briefcase, a manila folder to be exact. “I convinced Yoona that I’ll be the one to submit these papers or applications to be precise,” Jongdae looked at him seriously. “I know you know what these are.”

Kris got the manila folder from Jongdae. Of course he knew what those are. He was trying to convince Yoona to give it to him but the other secretary was too persistent. But Jongdae did a good job nonetheless. “What do you want me to do with this?”

“I don’t know. Give the application to the business schools or burn it? Your choice,” said Jongdae as he took a sip of his already cold espresso. Kris smirked because he knew exactly what to do as put the manila folder inside his bag. “Oh, before I forgot, I think we should go back now. Someone’s waiting for me.”

\---

“Wait for me,” said Jongdae as he entered the revolving doors, leaving Kris outside the building. Seriously, Jongdae never let him step inside but he didn’t really know exactly why. Was there something inside that he wasn’t allowed to see?

Kris was looking at his reflection on the window of his parked car outside when he heard Jongdae’s voice and another familiar voice behind him.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m fine. You don’t have to worry. Secretary Im said that you have the applications.”

“Oh you don’t have to worry about that. I already processed everything for you.”

“Sorry for dragging you into this, Jongdae-oppa.”

“It’s nothing. Ah…wait here.”

Kris turned around and it seemed like he wasn’t the only one shocked seeing Seyoon here. The other also looked at him in disbelief.

“Kris!” Jongdae called Kris but it seemed like the other had already seen then from afar. “I’m sorry Seyoon. I don’t think I could drive you. I still have to attend a meeting this afternoon. It is urgent so…”

“Seyoon, what are you doing here?” Seyoon just stood there dumbfounded, eyes locked on Kris. His question remained unanswered until Jongdae decided to break the seemingly long silence.

“Oh, I got a call. I guess I have to go. See you!” With that, Jongdae left the two alone.

\---

Kris checked his phone again. This must have been the reason why Chanyeol and Luhan flooded his inbox since morning – because Seyoon was apparently not where she was supposed to be. The two must have been really worried about her right now. He mentally cursed himself for discarding Chanyeol’s messages. If only he had checked it earlier then maybe…maybe he had done something.

Kris didn’t move at all nor start the engine of the car. The two of them just stayed inside the car without saying anything. Let alone the silence consumed them but he just couldn’t take it anymore.

“You still didn’t answer my question, Seyoon. Why are you here? Aren’t you supposed to be at school right now?”

Seyoon bowed her head slightly, bottom lip being bitten profusely. Kris knew that Seyoon wouldn’t say anything to him. He sighed seeing Seyoon constantly fidgeting with her fingers. This was going nowhere.

 _Fine._  “Have you eaten—”

“Can we go somewhere?” Seyoon spoke all of a sudden. He knew he shouldn’t ask for more. Her eyes were telling him one thing – she didn’t want to go back yet.

\---

The engine stopped as Kris pulled off the road in front of a local flower shop. Seyoon requested to stop by and buy flowers before going to their destination. Kris watched her from the car window entering the shop.

Kris never counted how many times he had sighed that day but this was definitely the umpteenth time and maybe more in the future. Seyoon had been quiet throughout their drive.  Jongdae must have detected Seyoon’s downturn so he asked Kris to accompany her in his behalf. Maybe Jongdae knew that Kris was the only one he could rely the most in this situation. But whatever the reason might have been regarding her behavior, he opted to find out. And maybe checking his phone could at least give him clues.

 

**From Chanyeol:**

| _7:30 am_ |

Are you with Seyoon?

**From Chanyeol:**

| _8:10 am_ |

The class has already started and Seyoon’s not yet here.

**From Chanyeol:**

| _9:27 am_ |

Hey, where are you? Why aren’t you—

**From Chanyeol:**

| _10:00 am_ |

Sorry if I sent an incomplete message. Almost got into detention there. Good thing, the teacher didn’t see me. Why aren’t you answering? Are you with Seyoon?

**From Chanyeol:**

| _12:21 pm_ |

Lunch time. Kris, why is Seyoon not here yet? Do you know?

**From Chanyeol:**

| _12:23 pm_ |

We tried to call you. Why aren’t you answering your phone?

**From Chanyeol:**

| _12: 30 pm_ |

Kris?

**From Chanyeol:**

| _12:45 pm_ |

Kreeeaaassseeee?!?!

**From Chanyeol:**

| _12:53 pm_ |

Fine. I know I know you hate me but we both knew that we care for Seyoon. Kris, the audition for the scholarship will start at one. Seyoon should be here!

 

 “Oh, snap! What?!” Kris cursed, accidentally hitting the steering wheel. He looked out again at the flower shop and Seyoon was already on her way out. “This is not good,” he mumbled.  

 

**To: Chanyeol**

| _1:00 pm_ |

I’ll try to talk to her.

**From Chanyeol:**

| _12:47 pm_ |

(T^T) Please!

 

Seyoon entered the car, the flowers sitting on her lap as he looked at Kris fidgeting with his phone.

“Shall we go now?” she asked.

Kris’ lips formed a thin line. Deep inside he wanted to ask Seyoon why she was here and not at her school where she was supposed to audition for the scholarship and yet, on the other hand, he couldn’t help but notice how Seyoon wanted to go to that place she asked Kris to go to.

Kris sighed again for God knows how many times and Seyoon just stared at the freshly wrapped flowers on her lap. There was neither sign of her wanting to go back to school nor any worries about her supposed-to-be audition. All he could see was a calm Seyoon but her eyes were empty, expressionless.

_I’m sorry, Chanyeol._

\---

When Seyoon entered the car, she saw Kris looking at his phone. That reminded her that she never had a chance to look at hers since this morning. The truth was there was a fear in her of the possible messages that would come out on her phone. She knew that her friends might be worried about her right now. She informed none of them about her plan. There was a possibility that they would not forgive her.

She didn’t just lose one today; she might have lose all of them.

Looking at Kris whose eyes were fixed on the road, she opened her phone to look for her messages. As expected, there were a lot of messages mostly from Chanyeol, a few from Luhan, Kyungsoo, Sehun, and Baekhyun,  _and none from Kai._

She was hesitating whether to send Chanyeol a message, knowing that she promised Chanyeol that the two of them would audition for the scholarship no matter what. She had broken her promise to him. She was afraid that she couldn’t face him in the future but she had to do this. She didn’t need to audition anymore. This was for the best, she thought. In the end, she sent one message to Chanyeol hoping that the other would understand her.

 

**To Chanyeol:**

| _1:08 pm_ |

Promise me that you’ll get the scholarship, Chanyeol. You deserve it.

 

She tucked the phone inside her pocket as she lay on the car seat, looking out the window. She was going further from her school but she felt that going away once in a while would clear her head of all the distractions. She knew that there would be a greater problem to face when she would come back but right now, all she would want was to get away from it all.

\---

Baekhyun saw Kai leaning on the wall near one of the waiting rooms for the students who would audition for the scholarship. At the far end of the hallway were Krystal and some guy he hadn’t seen before. He didn’t understand why Kai was just standing there without doing anything.

“Kai, what are you doing here?” he asked.

Kai stirred from his place as he looked at Baekhyun but Baekhyun also noticed the unknown guy and Krystal turned their heads towards their direction with shocked sprawled all over their faces.

_Did I just do something?_

“I just thought of visiting someone but I guess it doesn’t matter anymore. I have to go,” Kai replied.

“Oh,” Baekhyun just stood there; wondering where in the world was the awkwardness he was sensing in the air.

The next thing he saw was Krystal desperately calling for Kai’s name and Kai running somewhere with flaming eyes.

_I guess I just really did something._

He looked back at Krystal who was now glaring at him. There was definitely something wrong, he sensed. He was about to step back when a certain giant with an unexplainable scowl on his face popped out of nowhere. He had never seen Chanyeol with that kind of face before or maybe he had. But he was sure of one thing – that kind of Chanyeol was definitely not the one anyone should messed up with.

“So, I think I’m not the only who heard your conversation here. It seems like Kai also heard you,” Chanyeol said, dread written all over his face.

“What do you mean?” Krystal asked nervously.

“I heard it – how you planned everything. The reason why Seyoon is not here is because of you two!”

 _What?_  Baekhyun stared wide-eyed.

“We didn’t do anything. I don’t know what you’re saying,” Krystal said, trying to sound calm.

Chanyeol smirked. “Really? But I heard it clearly. You and your music coach – you send something to Seyoon and told her lies.  That’s why she’s not here is because you threatened her.”

 “I don’t know how long you’ve been eavesdropping there but I am sure you just misheard everything,” said the unknown guy whom Baekhyun concluded as Krystal’s music coach. But still, he was curious about what they were talking about. He still couldn’t understand. What did Krystal and this coach of her do to make Seyoon quit the audition?

“How could I possibly misunderstand when I clearly understood everything?” Chanyeol towered over Henry with a threatening glare. “Every. Single. Thing.”

 “I don’t know what lies you are trying to come up here,” said the music coach.

“Oh, I don’t lie,” Chanyeol took a step closer. “You said that Seyoon believed in everything that you had said to her. You said that you send her photos of Kai and Krystal.”

 _Photos of Kai and Krystal? Huh? What does it have to do with Seyoon quitting?_  Baekhyun just observed from afar.

“I heard what Krystal said. She said that you and she came up with a lie that will surely make Seyoon back-out of the competition.” Chanyeol grabbed the music coach’s collar with his huge hand. His action surprised Baekhyun and Krystal.

“Wha-what are you planning to do? Are you going to punch me now, huh, and then be disqualified to the audition?” Baekhyun saw the music coach smirked all of a sudden. “I guess we don’t have to do anything to take you out of the audition because you will be the reason of your own destruction.”

Chanyeol looked at him wide-eyed. His fist was already hovering above Henry and Baekhyun knew that his friend was itching to punch the man’s face in no time. However, the music coach was right; Chanyeol could possibly be disqualified if he would do anything to the music coach.

“Now what? Do it! Do it if you can!” the man shouted.

Chanyeol gritted his teeth in frustration. Baekhyun was dying to move from his place but his feet seemed to be bound on the ground. If he wouldn’t do anything, Chanyeol would surely be in trouble.

 _Come Baekhyun move! Help your friend! Argh_ —

“What are you doing there? Mr. Park, Ms. Jung, and Mr. Byun – what is the meaning of this?” said a voice from behind.

_Oh no…_

\---

“Before he died he asked me if I’m happy…”

It took them thirty minutes to get to the columbarium west-side of Seoul. And here they were now, in front of Seyoon’s grandfather’s cinerary urn as she laid the flowers before they offered bows.

 “But I still lied to him when I said I was. I wasn’t.”

Kris remained silent as he felt something painful stinging his heart. Seyoon’s eyes remained unwavering, staring at the photo of his grandfather. What was even more painful to Kris was the fact that she remained stoic, face washed of any emotions, nothing. It pained him when he would see Seyoon sad or crying but it pained him even more not to see her cry when she’s supposed to.

“So I asked myself, what would make me happy? A few days before he died, I agreed to the marriage. For once in my life, I’ve been selfish. I should never ask for something that will never be mine. I shouldn’t think that Kai will like me back.” Seyoon looked up at Kris. “And now I am facing the consequences of what I did.”

 

~*~

_“Seyoon-ssi?”_

_“Who are you?”_

_“I am one of the coordinator for the SUPA scholarship. Henry, call me Henry. Can we talk just the two of us?”_

_\---_

_“What are these?” Seyoon asked, staring wide-eyed on the photos laid in front of her, all of which featured Kai and Krystal together. There were even pictures when they went to the amusement park with Seyoon and Luhan._

_“I know you could recognize those two.”_

_“What is the meaning of this?”_

_“It seems like you also knew about their relationship,” said Henry as he pointed at one of their amusement park photos, she and Luhan trailing behind._

_“I don’t understand. Why are you saying this to me?”_

_“I don’t know if you know the condition of Ms. Jung’s scholarship. She’s entitled to lose her scholarship privileges once her relationship with Mr. Kim is exposed.”_

_“I still don’t understand. Isn’t it better if you talk about this with them?”_

_“That would be great but there is still one thing that you should know. Mr. Kim Jong Kook, the person who is sponsoring Krystal’s scholarship is actually one of the directors of Seoul University of Performing Arts scholarship program.”_

_Seyoon’s eyes twitched. She didn’t like the pace of their conversation. Just this morning, she was practicing with her friends for the scholarship and now, she felt like everything would go down the drain._

_“He will also be one of the judges in the upcoming audition. I’m sure you’ve heard how they praised your performance in your school festival. However, this picture of the four of you,” Henry picked up one of the pictures in the pile, “It clearly shows that you are aware of their relationship. If Mr. Jong Kook finds out about it, I am sure you will lose your chance to get the scholarship. And not only yours, Mr. Jung and Mr. Kim’s chances will also be slim.”_

_“What…what do you want me to do then?” Seyoon muttered._

_“Simple. I will let you decide if you’re going to expose their relationship to the director or not.”_

_“What? Why me?”_

_“Why not? In that way, you will just appear to be a concerned student aiming for what is right and the two of them will be disqualified. But if I will be the one exposing it then, instead of two, all three of you will lose your chance. Do you want that to happen? I’m giving you the opportunity now. Save your chance, Seyoon-ssi.”_

_“What if I choose not to?”_

_“Then, I’ll expose it myself and everyone who knew about their relationship will also be called for questioning; that means we have to call everyone who knew about their relationship including your other friends. That’s a greater scandal to handle. I’ll leave these photos here. I’ll wait for your decision.”_

_\---_

_“Did you give her the photos?”_

_“It’s all done.”_

_“Did you make sure that Kai saw the both of you together?”_

_“I think so. What do we do next?”_

_“We have to make sure that Kai will see those photos in Seyoon’s hands then the scholarship is mine.”_

_“Then, you and your boyfriend will get the scholarship and then it’s happily ever after?”_

_Krystal just shrugged but the sly smile she had was screaming victory, thinking that everything was already on her hands._

~*~

“Hello?”

“Jongdae-hyung?”

“Kai? Aren’t you supposed to be in cla—”

“Seyoon, have you seen her?”

Even though Jongdae couldn’t see it, he could hear the desperate tone coming from Kai’s voice over the phone. He wasn’t surprised. After all, Seyoon was the first one to surprise him after appearing in front of his desk this morning, demanding to talk to hers and Kai’s father. He wasn’t expecting it at all but after a few eavesdropping and window peeking, he was sure that Kai would come looking for her.

“Well…”

“Please hyung, I really need to know where she is right now. It’s an important mat—”

“She’s not here, Kai, but she asked me earlier if I could drive her to her grandpa’s—Hello? Kai? Did he just hang up on me? That kid…I wonder if he could do anything to save her.”

“Secretary Chen.” Jongdae looked up from his cubicle to see Yoona looking at him. “Who are you talking with?”

“None of your business. What do you want?”

“You got Seyoon’s applications, right?”

“Yeah, you gave it to me, remember? Do you have a short term memory or what?” Jongdae scoffed before his finger headed back to the keyboard, his eyes to the monitor.

“I know but have you—”

“I already did my job, Yoona. I’m fast as lightning bolt in every task given to me,” u _nlike you_ , “so shoo—you’re disturbing me,” said Jongdae as he waved his hand.

“Pft. It’s a good thing that Seyoon already agreed to take business courses. I thought she wouldn’t agree to her parents. I’m just wondering what came to her mind that she decided to agree on it.”

“Stop meddling into other people’s business or do you want your next job to go back to square one,” Jongdae stood a little, body being propped by his arms, “behind the reception desk where you really belong.”

Yoona glared at him as she huffed before walking out, leaving Jongdae behind his desk. He smirked as he plopped on his swivel chair. “Or maybe it is I who will be fired if they find out that I gave Kris the documents,” he mumbled before heaving a sigh. “That Kai should do something.”

\---

“Can you wait for me here?” said Kris as he excused himself to go to the restroom. But he wouldn’t tell Seyoon the real reason – that he wasn’t comfortable because his phone kept on vibrating in his pocket.

“I’ll just go ahead then,” said Seyoon. Kris gave her a nod before heading off.

When he was sure that Seyoon was out of sight, he immediately fished the phone out of his pocket.

“Kris!”

It was too late for Kris to move away the phone from his ear when the other person on the line started shouting. “What?”

“Kris! This is Luhan. Chanyeol said that you’re with Seyoon. Is she there? Huh? Huh?”

“Relax. She’s here. Why?”

“You have to bring her here right now!”

Kris cringed with Luhan’s loud voice. If only the boy was in front of him, he would surely smack him on the head. “Do you really have to shout?”

“It’s an emergency. Bring her here, now.”

“I don’t think I can do that, Luhan.”

“Why?”

“I don’t think she wanted to go back right now.”

Kris was sure he heard someone’s voice on the other line cursing when Luhan hissed and shouted again. “Kris! This is for Seyoon, okay? She’s supposed to be here. Bring her here or else Kyungsoo will do something.”

 _The one who cursed must be Kyungsoo_ , he thought. “All right, I’ll talk to her. You see, it’s not easy, okay? I don’t know but she’s acting weird.” Kris started walking towards the parking lot.

“Oh, we know the reason so bring her here now.”

“You know?”

“Yes! And by the way, Kai left earlier so I assumed she’s looking for Seyoon now.”

Kris stopped his tracks when he reached the parking lot. “Luhan…I don’t think I could bring Seyoon there.”

“Why?” there’s a tone of confusion and concern in Luhan’s voice. “Why, Kris?! Why?!”

“Okay, shut up. I can’t bring Seyoon there because she’s not here anymore.”

\---

Seyoon was already exiting the columbarium when a figure reached for her from behind grabbing her wrist. She turned around, eyebrows creased when she saw an unexpected person right in front of her.

“Kai, what are you doing here?”

“Let’s go,” he said, hand tightened on Seyoon’s wrist.

“Aren’t you supposed to be on your audition?”

“My audition? It’s our audition, Seyoon. You’re also supposed to be there.”

“I,” Seyoon suddenly avoided Kai’s eyes. “I can’t. I’m sorry.”

“What? But you have to.”

“No, you have to. You should go for the audition. You’re not supposed to be here, Kai. Go back there now.”

“No, I won’t.”

Seyoon’s eyebrows furrowed more, teeth clenching as she grabbed Kai’s wrist. “Did you take the bus or what? I’ll call Kris to drive you back.”

“No.” Kai grabbed Seyoon’s phone in an instant. “I have Sehun’s car. Now, go with me or else I won’t audition.”

Seyoon’s eyes widened but she didn’t protest anymore when Kai grabbed her hand and brought her to the parking lot.

“We’re doing this together,” were the last words she heard before Kai entered the car, motioning her to go inside with him.

She had no choice.

\---

Taecyeon adjusted the rear-view mirror as he let out an awkward cough, breaking the silence inside the car. Maybe it wouldn’t be this awkward if he wasn’t disturbed while he was sleeping. First of all, Sehun’s friend suddenly appeared in front of him while he was leisurely taking a nap at the back of the car. Second, this friend of Sehun, whom he knew was named Kai, demanded that he should drive for him. Third, they were going around in circles with no clear directions when the boy suddenly shouted that he already knew their destination. After an hour of driving, they arrived in a much unexpected place, a columbarium, and Sehun’s another friend, whom he knew was named Seyoon, was standing alone in the parking lot.

The next thing Taecyeon knew, they were all inside the car; Seyoon was on the right side of the back seat not saying anything while Kai was on the left-most side, eyes locked on Seyoon.

To make things comfortable for him, he decided to put his earphones on. This wouldn’t be a smooth ride back to school.

\---

“You don’t really have to come after me. I’m with Kris.”

“I have to…and I want to.”

Seyoon shifted her gaze from the window to Kai whose eyes were still locked on her. She was supposed to say something when her phone rang. “Hello? Kris?”

Kai quickly snatched the phone away from Seyoon. “Don’t worry about her. She’s with me,” he said coldly before hanging up the phone. He returned the phone to Seyoon who didn’t say anything to him or even get mad at him for what he did.

“Hostility won’t bring you any good? He’s a kind friend you know. You really don’t have to—”

“I don’t like him,” Kai stated, earning him a sigh and a gaze of disappointment from Seyoon. “Sorry. I just—I don’t like him because…because you look different when you’re with him,” he muttered.

Seyoon stared at him wide-eyed in surprise but her looks soften once again. “I’m not different when I’m with him. I’m just comfortable being myself because he’s also being true to me. I trust him. We trust each other.”

Kai flinched, eyes widened because Seyoon’s words were true, because that was one thing they lacked the most – trust. Guilt was pricking him once again. “I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

“For not trusting you. There were just things I don’t understand but I tried. No. I should have trusted you.”

“You don’t have to. Don’t apologize. It’s my fault for not saying anything. I actually planned to tell things to you, I just don’t know when. I’m sorry. Those pictures were—”

“No. I don’t want to talk about it. I trust you. That’s enough.”

There was a moment of silence but Seyoon knew that Kai was sincere when he said that even though his eyes were avoiding hers. But there was still something that Seyoon wanted to tell Kai but she didn’t know when.

\---

“Thank you, Taecyeon-ssi,” said Kai before closing the car door. “Let’s go. The audition might still be on going.”

“But what if we don’t make it. What about you?”

Kai swayed his head motioning his hands upward as if inviting Seyoon to take it. When Seyoon didn’t move, Kai sighed before interlocking his hand with hers with no hesitation. “We have to make it.”

The next thing Seyoon knew, they were already dashing towards the theater hall, panting and sweating before they halted in front of the door. They looked at each other before Kai turned the knob. And to their dismay, the theater was already empty when they get there. They shouldn’t be surprised. It was already half past four and the audition was only scheduled from one to four.

Seyoon could feel the anger seeping through her veins. “Look what you’ve done. You weren’t able to audition because of me,” she said desperately.

Kai looked at her apologetically. “I lied. I’m already done with the audition. I only lied to you because I thought that’s the only way I could make you come with me. Because,” Kai stopped as he tried to muffle to sobbing sounds escaping his lips. He was already bowing his head to hide the tears that he couldn’t hold anymore to flow from his eyes. “I thought we could make it to the audition so you could—”

Seyoon’s hands clenched on her sides but her hands still found their way to capture Kai, who was slowly curling, in a comforting embrace.  

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled.

“It’s okay,” she cooed repeatedly. “I choose not to audition and I am not planning to do it either even if we make it. I already have withdrawn my application. I’m sorry, Kai. I’m sorry.”

Kai continued to bury his head on Seyoon, forehead touching her shoulders as she continued to rub his back in comforting circles. The echoes of Kai’s muffled cry were the only thing they’ve heard when the door suddenly opened. Seyoon turned her head to see her friends entering the door.

“You’re here,” said Sehun.

Kai lifted his head from Seyoon’s but his forearm still covered his swollen eyes.

Kyungsoo and Luhan came afterwards; the two immediately dashed to Seyoon to give her a hug. “I’m sorry guys.”

Sehun looked at Kai whose head was still lowered. “It’s okay,” he whispered. “But we still have things to do.”

Kai lifted his head to look at Sehun with questioning eyes. “What do you mean?”

“Seyoon,” Sehun called. “It’s good that Kai was able to bring you back here but you have to come with us to the guidance counselor’s office.”

“Guidance? What do you mean?”

“Chanyeol and Baekhyun were also there.”

Seyoon gasped. “What? Was Chanyeol able to audition?”

Luhan and Kyungsoo lowered and swayed their heads. “No,” they mumbled.

“I’ll be back,” said Seyoon as she left the theater hall. Sehun came for her afterwards. Kai was supposed to go but Luhan held him tightly.

“Wait here. There’s something we have to tell you.”

\---

Luhan, Kyungsoo, and Kai waited inside the theater hall for their friends when Baekhyun returned.

“What happened?” Kyungsoo asked him immediately.

“I don’t know what their decision will be. We just have to wait here,” Baekhyun said with a scowl before sitting next to Kai.

“What’s the real reason you are called there? Sehun isn’t saying anything.”

“Well, I think Kai also knew the real reason why. He was there before he ran somewhere leaving me and Chanyeol behind.”

“Chanyeol was there? But I only saw Krystal and Mr. Lau.”

“Like you, he was also listening to their conversation. And that Mr. Lau isn’t Krystal’s music coach. Her real music coach took a leave because she was sick. Mr. Lau or Henry is a student from SUPA and Krystal’s sister’s suitor. It turns out they planned everything to have those students with potential to quit the audition. Howon, Hyorin, Hyunseung, and other students from another class were also trapped in their scheme. We’re just lucky that Hyungsik from Class 3-E investigated the truth so he decided to tell it to the principal. All they needed was Seyoon’s testimony to complete the evidences.”

“I knew it! That girl is made of evil from head to—” Luhan immediately clamped Kyungsoo’s mouth knowing that Kai was just sitting beside them. Speaking of the other, it seemed like Kai was frozen in his place. The truth was hardly processing in his mind.

“Sshh, he had enough,” Luhan whispered to Kyungsoo. He diverted his gaze at Kai.

It must have been hard on him, Luhan thought, especially when it wasn’t only about what Baekhyun had said about Krystal that got to him. Luhan also had to break his and Kyungsoo’s discovery that afternoon about Ji Eun and Seyoon. Luhan confronted Ji Eun the moment she went out of class. He tried to be composed as what Kyungsoo told him. After asking Ji Eun if she had anything to do with what was currently happening to Seyoon, Ji Eun denied it but she admitted that she had an idea of who might do something bad to Seyoon. It turned out that those bullying attempts that she had done before were all dictated by Krystal as she was blackmailed by the other since Ji Eun was also a scholar of the school.

Not only that but Kyungsoo also had too disclosed the long forgotten issue about what Kai had done to Seyoon two years ago that made Seyoon avoided him for almost two years. Kai was shocked at first but he just took everything and realized everything. He didn’t even know how to face Seyoon anymore.

Luhan let go of Kyunsoo and placed his arm on Kai’s shoulder. “Sorry for that. It must have been hard for you to know all of those things about Krystal. You’ve suffered enough today.”

“I’m sorry, Kai. I didn’t mean to—”

“No, it’s okay Kyungsoo. At least, I am able to find out everything. And it’s not I who suffered the most. It’s Seyoon. I’m so oblivious of everything that was happening to her and about Krystal’s real identity. I should have been more open-minded.” Kai buried his bead on his palms. Baekhyun placed his hand on Kai’s knee in attempt to comfort him when the door opened again. Kai lifted his head to the noise coming from the entrance. And there they were, Sehun, Chanyeol, and Seyoon.

“What happened? What did they say to you?”

“We’re given another chance to audition but…” Chanyeol turned his head to Seyoon.

Seyoon lips tugged into a thin line. “I’m sorry but I decided not to audition anymore.”

“Why?” Kyungsoo asked frantically. “You deserve the scholarship as much as Chanyeol does. Besides, you already have your audition piece.”

“I’m really sorry for that. I know that you’ve helped me and I am extremely thankful for that – I really am – but I decided to drop from the audition prior to this and it has nothing to do with what Krystal did to me or what. It’s my own decision.”

Kai didn’t understand but the way Seyoon’s eyes were firmed and there was sign of defeat in her voice as she spoke, there was really something that was bothering him. Seyoon was too calm with the way she had faced everything. The only time that she saw her anxious was when Kai lied that he hadn’t auditioned yet. But everything else, she seemed nonchalant about what happened to her. Was she really someone who would forget all the bad things that were done to her? Was she someone who would just accept everything as it was?

Kai didn’t notice as his body unknowingly made its way towards Seyoon and enclosed her in a hug. Everyone was surprised by his sudden action, including Seyoon who stood frozen and wide-eyed in surprise, but no one was saying anything.

“I’m sorry. I’m really sorry.” Kai felt so stupid with everything that happened that all he could do was to apologize. He felt like everything was his fault that all of these happened to Seyoon. If only he hadn’t gotten close to Krystal in the first place. If only he was brave enough to face what he really felt for Seyoon. If only he wasn’t coward and easily be affected by jealousy of Seyoon and Chanyeol’s closeness. If only he had admitted his feelings for her early on then…then this wouldn’t happen in the first place. It was his entire fault, he thought, all his.

“You don’t have to apologize. You didn’t do anything,” said Seyoon while gently rubbing Kai’s back.

“Isn’t that my problem all along? I didn’t do anything when I’m supposed to. I didn’t trust you when I’m supposed to. I didn’t protect you when I’m supposed to.” Kai didn’t care anymore even if all of his friends were seeing him like this but he couldn’t contain his tears which were now flowing freely from his eyes.

“No, you’re wrong for everything that you have said. You have done a lot of things for me, Kai. Even if you didn’t say that you trusted me, I know that you’re always there for me. And it’s not true that you didn’t protect me because you did since the day we’ve met. You’re like my second brother, remember?”

“But those are not enough for what you have done for me in return—”

“I’m not asking for anything big in return, Kai, as long as you are alright then I am too.” Seyoon lifted Kai’s body from hers as her thumbs wiped away the tears that glistened Kai’s face. “That’s what friends are for,” she said with a smile that made Kai’s world stopped for a moment; his heart beating rapidly. If only his friends weren’t there, his impulsive response to that smile would probably be a kiss but he couldn’t especially when Seyoon’s smile was sincere and genuine. And she mentioned ‘friends’ that Kai felt like it was inappropriate to expect more than that.

Seyoon turned to her friends as she spoke. “I hope you accept my decision of dropping from the audition. I just thought that it is the best for me. Once again, I deeply apologize.”

As painful and unacceptable as it was, Seyoon’s friends approached her and gave her a nod.

“It’s alright. You don’t have to apologize,” said Kyungsoo as he hugged her.

“Even though it’s really regretful, if you’re happy with your decision then I am too,” said Baekhyun.

Luhan didn’t say any word as he hugged Seyoon. It didn’t take long because Chanyeol snatched her from him and enclosed her in a tight hug. “I promise to get the scholarship for you,” he said.

“I know you will,” Seyoon replied as she patted Chanyeol’s back.

“Can I have one request?” the tall boy asked without letting go of the embrace.

“What is it?”

“Can you…can you sing your audition piece for us?”

\---

“I wrote this song two years ago with the help of Chanyeol,” Kai frowned when he heard Chanyeol frantically clapping beside Luhan with teeth showing in his wide grin but nonetheless, he felt grateful to hear Seyoon’s audition piece which he thought he wouldn’t be able to.

If only he knew that she had written it for him.

“Lay helped me with the music arrangement and although we practiced it for just a week, I hope you’ll like it as much as how important this song is for me. This may be the first and the last time that I’ll perform it,” there was a slight change in Seyoon’s expression but it immediately turned into a smile as she faced the piano, all of her friends encircling her on the stage.

 _"There are so many things I couldn’t say_  
You have never heard them before but  
I’m not someone  
who just loves anyone I see

_Because among the many people in this world  
I could only see you_

_I am standing here as I only see you_  
After this love, I don’t really know what will happen  
Just like child who is always this way,  
Will you warmly hold me right now?

 _Though someday your name might become strange_  
My heart will remember all the memories  
Even if a painful separation comes between us  
Let’s not think about that today

_Because among the many people in this world  
I could only see you_

_I am standing here as I only see you_  
After this love, I don’t really know what will happen  
Just like child who is always this way,  
Will you warmly hold me closer?

 _Now I’m not alone_  
Only you  
who has come to me from that place-

 _Only you are my everything_  
After this love, I don’t really know what will happen  
Just like child who is always this way,  
Will you warmly hold me closer?

 _Closer_  
Warmer  
Will you hold me?"

The song finished with a heavy feeling pinned down on Kai’s chest, something he couldn’t explain why he was feeling it. There was something in Seyoon’s voice, soothing and heartfelt but at the same time, there was a painful tone in every words. Even Seyoon’s expression as she sang the song looked as if she was concealing something inside that Kai couldn’t see.

\---

Kris was waiting on the school’s parking lot, hoping to see Seyoon because her bag was still inside his car, when his phone suddenly rang.

“Hello?”

“Yifan?”

 _That was the second time I was called by my first name today,_ he thought. “Suho? Why?”

“Did Seyoon say anything to you?”

“About what?”

“She’s entering business school.”

“I already know that but the applications—”

“Kris…

\---

When the song ended, Kai’s friends immediately approached Seyoon to congratulate her for a great performance. He was about to approach her too but his phone suddenly rang.

“Hello? Mom? Why did you call?”

“Kai? Has Seyoon already talked to you?”

“Talk to me about what?” Kai looked at Seyoon’s direction. He smiled when he saw her smiling at their friends. “What is it that we have to talk about?”

“She went earlier to the company to talk to your father and her father.”

“About what?”

\---

“Seyoon doesn’t just agree to enter business school for nothing. She agreed in exchange for one thing,” Suho said on the line.

“What do you mean?”

\---

“Seyoon have withdrawn from the arranged marriage. She decided to quit,” said his mother. Kai didn’t know if it was intuition that made Seyoon look at his direction the same way as he looked at her. Suddenly her smile faded and turned into an apologetic expression. She might have detected something from the way he looked at her. She might have known what the phone call was all about.

It was all over.

~*~

_“I will agree to enter business school as per your request in exchange for one thing.”_

_Her father and Mr. Kim looked at him in question._

_“Give me and Kai’s freedom back. Retract the arranged marriage and I promised to dedicate my whole life for this company.”_

~*~

 

 That night, Seyoon didn’t go home to their apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song featured here is Closer by Taeyeon


	69. Chapter 69

“If you want to appear like you’re okay, you shouldn’t sulk there in the corner.”

Seyoon stared at Kris with a scowl as she sat up from her bed to face him. “I’m not sulking. I just miss my room so—”

“So you’re staring at the ceiling since we got here and you still haven’t changed your clothes. Are you planning to be like that till the weekend?” Kris plopped beside Seyoon on the bed with a stern look plastered on his face. If Seyoon remained stubborn then he would be more stubborn. “Isn’t this what you want – to be free once again?”

Seyoon’s eyes on Kris suddenly diverted away. “It’s…of course, it is. This is better for everybody.”

“Is it really?” Kris asked with a serious face. Seyoon remained silent for a while because even she didn’t know the answer to Kris’ question. It was supposed to be okay. It was what she wanted since then but she couldn’t understand why it felt heavier like the air was too heavy for her to breathe in, like she created her supposed to be cleared path darker when she’s supposed to see a light of hope at the end.

Something still felt out of place.

“Can’t I ask you one thing?” Kris asked in which Seyoon replied with a nod. “If,” Kris hesitated at first but he still continued. “If Jongin tells you that he has feelings for you—”

Just those words said and Seyoon looked at Kris with a frown on her face.

“—Will you reconsider your feelings for him? Will you accept him again?”

“You know…” Seyoon unblinkingly looked at Kris. “You’re right. I think I should stop sulking and maybe I should change my clothes now,” she replied.

Kris remained unfazed. He already half expected for Seyoon to avoid his question but he didn’t thought she could change the subject smoothly as if she never heard his question. He just remained seated on her bed while Seyoon went to her closet.

Seyoon turned at Kris. “What are you still doing here?”

“What?”

“I’m changing clothes. Shouldn’t you go outside?”

“Why? It’s not as if your body changed since you were fifteen. Even though you’re nineteen now, your body still belonged to that of a sixteen year old.”

Kris smirked when he saw Seyoon getting pissed. At least, she didn’t turn into a stone-faced and broken-hearted teenager, Kris thought. Pissing her like this with her reacting normally still made Kris feel relieved. He just felt the fear in Suho’s voice when he called earlier saying that he should look after Seyoon closely especially if there were any signs of depression or mental breakdown or else Suho would kill him if something happened. For the sake of his life, he must make sure that Seyoon’s feet were still touching the ground. He just felt relieved that she seemed semi-alright.

“Kris, I’m changing. Will you please go out? Just wait for me downstairs,” Seyoon asked again, snapping Kris from his contemplation.

“Fine. Just make sure that you’ll go down. I don’t want to go up here again and see you sulking or worse, watching some heavy dramas. It won’t bring you anything good.”

Seyoon heaved a sigh before tugging Kris’ hands and pulling him up from her bed as she pushed him towards the door.

“Ah, ah, wait,” Kris pleaded when he tried to make his steps heavier.

“What?”

“It just that I think you should have this,” Kris said before pulling a small envelope from his sweater.

“What is this?”

Kris just shrugged. “I think you should just check it out. I just printed it yesterday. And,” Kris was halfway to the doorway when he spoke again, “This is just my opinion but I think you should talk to Jongin soon. I mean if you don’t show up to him and sulk here for the rest of the days to come, he might just blame himself more especially when he knew that part to blame was his girlfriend who did mean things to you.” Seyoon didn’t argue a word when Kris closed the door without looking at him.

He never blamed Kai for anything. In fact, there was no one to be blamed because it was her decision all along even before Krystal tried to deceive her from getting the scholarship. If there was anything to blame that was her immaturity for letting things come at this point. She shouldn’t have but all happened anyway. All she could do was to gradually adjust to everything.

She grabbed the envelope only to be lifted upside down so that the contents spilled on the floor. And before she knew it, she was already starring at their pictures, the one they took two weeks ago during the school festival. Most of them were failure shots since eleven of them couldn’t really fit inside the frame without anyone being left out or without someone looking distracted and missing the countdown. However, among the pile of photos scattered on the floor was a photo she wasn’t aware really happened. It was that one photo where Luhan and Chanyeol tugged her and Kai in the middle but instead of looking at the camera, Kai was looking at her with a smile on his face – a smile she had rarely seen.

“This is for the better, right?” she asked herself.

\---

Seyoon woke up the next morning or rather noon because it was already lunch time when she went downstairs and Kris was already gone to the university said her mother. It was weekend and she had nowhere to go or nothing to do. She just stayed in their apartment for a couple of months but going back to her main house still required a lot of adjustments. Usually, her friends would visit their apartment during the weekend or she would go with Kyungsoo to the library to do some schoolwork, but since she was a few kilometers away from school now, all she could do was to stay inside her room and probably sulk all day.

“Seyoon!”

Seyoon jumped out her bed when someone suddenly barged into her room. “Luhan?”

“It’s not only me.” Luhan opened the door widely until Kyungsoo and Sehun walked in.

“Hi!” greeted Kyungsoo.

“Mind if we come in?”

“Of course,” Seyoon gave Sehun a nod. “May I ask why you are here? And how did you know that I’m back home?”

“Kai,” Luhan automatically replied but then he realized he shouldn’t when he saw Seyoon’s lips formed into an ‘oh,’ then her gaze fell on the floor. “Ahh, I mean, oh are those our pictures taken by Kris during the school festival?!” he diverted the topic immediately hoping that Seyoon would turn her attention to the pictures.

“Yes, they are.”

“Can we look at it?”

Seyoon nodded with a smile before handling the pictures to the boys. “Do you want some drinks? I’ll go and get some downstairs.”

“That would be great! Can we have tea please?” Kyungsoo requested and Seyoon noticed the awkward smile plastered on his face but she just shrugged it off and went downstairs to leave the boys behind.

“Now, what?” Luhan asked immediately once Seyoon closed the door. “Should we tell her how Kai cried yesterday and how he tried to drown himself in alcohol?”

Sehun shrugged. “I don’t think that’s a good idea. We don’t even know why he was acting like that yesterday.”

“Well, isn’t it obviously because Seyoon doesn’t go on with the audition and about what Krystal did to her?”

“I don’t think that’s all about it.”

“Well, what shall we do? We went here so we could at least get some hint why Kai was acting like that. Besides, why is Seyoon here and not in their apartment?” asked Luhan.

“Don’t you think Seyoon will start avoiding Kai again like what she did two years ago? I can’t bear to see that happen again. We’re on our last year and it is only four months before graduation,” Kyungsoo followed.

Sehun didn’t understand why these two kept on asking him what to do when he himself didn’t know anything to approach the problem. It was true that Kai got drunk again yesterday while continuously whining how everything was his fault and how dumb and insensitive he was about Seyoon’s situation. If only Seyoon knew the situation they were in yesterday, she would realize how broken Kai was.

\---

It was eight in the morning when they heard knocks coming from the door – ‘they’ being Chanyeol and Baekhyun who were sleeping on the living room of Kai’s apartment after hours of trying to sober the broken boy before falling into sleep from too much exhaustion. And even if the two also got some couple of drinks, they weren’t as intoxicated as their friend. They were lucky to get a cab on their way home but of course, it was Chanyeol who paid for their fair because he was the only one whose mind was working at least eighty percent compared to Kai and Baekhyun.

Chanyeol, who was groggily opening his eyes to take a peek of his surroundings, lazily crawled towards the door without even bothering to fixed his disheveled hair. He stood up wobbly before he opened the door only to see a frowning Kris looking at him.

“What do you want?” the lanky boy asked hazily.

“Chanyeol? Why are you here?” the other tall man asked, eyebrows more furrowed because Chanyeol was looking at him with half-lidded eyes and a very messy appearance. Not to mention, he was only wearing his school pants and nothing else.

Chanyeol noticed how Kris was looking at him confusedly and he didn’t realize why until the cold draft hit his body especially his upper torso. That’s when he realized he wasn’t wearing anything waist up because, again, Kai accidentally spilled his stomach’s contents on him when he was carrying him to his room.

“Come in. This will be a long talk,” said Chanyeol.

Kris entered the house which looked like a mess. Just on the way to the living room were scattered neckties and school shoes. On the couch was a sleeping Baekhyun whose mouth was still hanging and drool flowing from his mouth.

“I slept on the floor.”

Kris just gave a nod to Chanyeol before tip-toeing to the dining room where it seemed more peaceful and visitor friendly. Chanyeol freely grabbed something to drink inside the fridge as if he was the one living there and offered Kris one. Kris swayed his head and instead went to the kitchen isle to look for anything to cook. It was a good thing he went earlier than expected. He never expected that he would use his cooking skills so early in the morning.

“Mind telling me what happened yesterday that you look like you just came from a stormy expedition or whatever?”

Kris saw Chanyeol pouted before burying his head on the dining table. “You just don’t know what happened yesterday. Kai was a freaking mess. When you left with Seyoon yesterday, we saw Henry coming from the office. Kai almost punched him. Luckily, Sehun and Baekhyun were fast to know Kai’s move so they stopped him before he could start a fight. Then, he dragged us to go to Sehun’s building in Hongdae. We just agreed because it looked like he won’t give up. Then—”

“Then, he got drunk so Chanyeol and I had to carry home in freaking one in the morning,” said Baekhyun who lazily went beside Chanyeol in the dining room. “Sorry, can’t help but smell the food.”

“You know what he even tried to do when we got to the cab? He was insisting to the driver to go to their company in Gangnam. I thought the driver was going to kick as out but Baekhyun was too impatient so—”

Chanyeol wasn’t able to finish what he was saying as they heard one of the room doors opening. They lifted their heads towards Kai’s room and saw Kai coming out with disheveled hair as he rubbed his eyes. Kris didn’t need to know what Baekhyun did to Kai because by the time Kai’s hand got away from his eyes, he saw the bruise under his eyes, just above his cheeks. Baekhyun was scary when he got impatient, Kris noted.

“Why are you two so noisy?” They thought that Kai was still half-asleep or half-conscious because he didn’t notice Kris’ presence just behind the kitchen isle as he joined Baekhyun and Chanyeol on the table. His eyes opened widely immediately when he heard clattered noises from the kitchen sink. “Seyoon,” he mumbled as he turned around only to be greeted by Kris wearing an apron with a smug smile on his face.

“Good morning,” Kris greeted.

\---

The three boys were eating peacefully – well, not after Chanyeol and Baekhyun pulled Kai away from Kris when he instinctively about to attack the taller man. But a frown was permanently plastered on Kai’s face all through breakfast.

“Good. Just eat because we’re going to have a manly talk later on. And you two, do you mind if I talk to Kai after this?”

“Just stay here,” Kai firmly stated.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol looked at each other. Kris gave Chanyeol a stern look. “Ah, I think we should go to our dorm first to change clothes. Remember when you…you…you know. I don’t want to sit here all day naked,” said Chanyeol.

It was Kai’s time to frown at him but Chanyeol resisted with a stone face.

“Chanyeol is right. Besides, I may not tell anything but Chanyeol really stinks.”

“Hey!” Chanyeol nudged Baekhyun. “I only stink because…”

“Fine you can go. And sorry about what happened last night.”

Kris smiled while watching the three.  _Kids…_

\---

“You what?!”

Seyoon was already expecting them to freak out but Luhan’s voice was too loud that her mother even bothered to check them just to see if everything was okay. She even thought it was Seyoon who shouted because Luhan’s shriek sounded like that of a girl’s. Sehun just stood there as if he was already expecting the thing to happen while Kyungsoo remained gaping with his eyes opened widely.

“You withdrawn from the contract marriage?” Kyungsoo muttered.

“Yeah. I have to. It just became a burden to us as time went by. I think Kai was suffocated by this tie that our parents did to us. I just have to let go. Besides, I think we can move on with our lives without affecting each others’ decisions.”

“I don’t think so,” Sehun finally spoke. “There’s a reason why we’re here, Seyoon. I don’t think Kai was able to take your decision completely.”

“What do you mean?”

\---

“Why are you here?” Kai asked coldly once he heard the door closed. Chanyeol and Baekhyun left for their dorm while he and Kris were left in the dining room.

“You should know why or are you still unaware of what Seyoon did?”

“I know,” Kai replied coldly but Kris was sensitive enough to catch the sad tone embedded in his voice. “She withdrew from the marriage. I wouldn’t blame her. This is not what we want in the first place.”

Kris remained stagnant in his seat. “Sure. But I don’t think you know the full details of it. There’s a reason why I am here and I think it is time that you make your own move not only for your sake but for Seyoon as well.”

Kai lifted his head to look at Kris with a soft gaze. “Is—is she alright?” Kai’s eyes were filled with concern and even though Kris didn’t want to look at him directly because of the bruise that Baekhyun left, he couldn’t help but felt sorry for him.

He heaved a sigh before replying. “She’s probably not as wasted as you look right now but she isn’t different from being absent-minded like you are. She just stayed in her room all night. She was still asleep when I left this morning.”

“It’s my fault,” Kai mumbled.

“Although I would agree that it was partly your fault but you should stop blaming yourself. Instead of drowning yourself in alcohol, isn’t it better if you do things for her once. In other words, let’s get down to business,” Kris said and the next thing Kai did was to jump off the table when he heard a large thud because of a manila envelope. If only not for Seyoon, he might have strangled Kris right there and then. Did the other even know that Kai was very sensitive to surprises? He almost got a heart attack when Kris slammed the envelope on the table.

“Did I scare you?” Kris chuckled. Kai just frowned before returning to his seat.

“What is that?”

“Don’t you think it’s too easy for your parents to give up on the marriage when you already half prepared for everything?”

Kris was right, Kai thought. He also thought of that yesterday while downing drinks in Hongdae. That was also one of the reasons why he insisted to go to their company that night. There was no way they agreed to her easily. But Baekhyun punched him on the face before he could protest.

Kris opened the envelope and pulled out stacks of papers. He laid it on the table for Kai to see. “In exchange for the marriage, your parents and Seyoon’s parents asked her to—”

“Application for business courses?”

Kris nodded once again. “Yup. The reason why she quit the audition is because of that and not because of what your girlfriend did to her. “

“How did you know about that?”

“I have my sources.”

“Let’s not talk about her and she’s not my girlfriend anymore.”

“Of course,” Kris grabbed the paper and returned them to the envelope before giving it to Kai.

Kai scowled when the envelope was handed to him. “Why are you giving it to me?”

“I don’t know. Secretary Chen gave it to me yesterday but I don’t think I should be the one deciding on what to do with them. I just want to ask you one thing, do you think Seyoon will be happy to take the path she doesn’t want to go to at all?”

“Of course…not.”

“Well, I think you know what to do with that.”

“But, even if I throw this away, she already refused to audition for the scholarship.”

“Well, there’s another solution for that but I don’t think you’ll be okay with it.”

\---

“What do you mean you let Kai drink yesterday? Didn’t you all know that he couldn’t take alcohol well?”

“We’re sorry Seyoon but he was already on the brim and we couldn’t do anything about it,” Kyungsoo apologized.

“He looked so desperate yesterday. If only it isn’t Sehun’s family’s business, we would’ve to pay big for everything he consumed. Well, all of us drank but he was beyond control,” said Luhan.

Seyoon plopped on his bed and buried her face on her palms. “I never thought he would be like this. It’s all my fault.”

Kyungsoo sat beside her to give her consoling rubs on the back. “Don’t blame yourself. We know that you’ve been through a lot. He just felt helpless because he wasn’t able to do anything about you and Krystal. I know he regretted everything but Kai cares for you a lot. You should know that.”

\---

 Kai and Kris’ conversation ended just on time when Chanyeol rang the doorbell of the house.

Kris was about to open the door to leave when Kai pulled his wrist. “Can—can I just ask you one thing?”

Kris just looked at him without saying anything and that gave Kai the signal to go on. “Why are you doing this? Don’t you like Seyoon too?”

Kris’s eyebrows twitched before smirking. Kai hated that gesture of him but he wanted to know Kris’ answer.  _He doesn’t have ulterior motives, does he?_

“I like Seyoon.” Kai’s was surprised by Kris unblinking eyes when he answered blatantly.

_She must really like her._

Kris turned around to turn the door knob and opened slightly to see Chanyeol smiling awkwardly and Baekhyun standing behind him.

“But not the same way as you do,” Kris finished off before walking towards the elevator. “I’ll see you when you convince Seyoon!” he shouted before the elevator door closed.

Chanyeol looked at Kris then at Kai then at Baekhyun. “What did he tell you?”

“A lot but more than that, I think you two should go. I’m going somewhere”

“Where? “ asked Baekhyun.

 “To our parents’ company.”

\---

“No way…” Luhan mumbled in the corner while he fiddled with his phone. He just couldn’t take his eyes off the screen as he read every word Chanyeol had sent him. Sehun and Seyoon were busily talking in the living room so he quickly grabbed Kyungsoo who just happened to pass by after getting a drink from the kitchen.

“What?”

“Look at this,” he said as he handed his phone to Kyungsoo.

“No way,” the other reacted almost similarly as Luhan.

“Chanyeol and Baekhyun followed him when he decided to go to their office.”

“I think he is really determined to do things for Seyoon,” said Kyungsoo.

“I don’t know. This is too much to handle,” Luhan replied as they read Chanyeol’s message once again.

\---

Chanyeol and Baekhyun followed Kai to their company in Gangnam. It took time and too much effort before the two were permitted to enter the building. If it wasn’t for Jongdae who happened to pass by to buy his lunch and recognized them, the two would be stuck in the entrance forever.

“Kai is here? I didn’t see him.”

“But we followed the cab he was in and it stopped here. We’re sure he’s here.”

“He’s probably in the conference room. His father and Seyoon’s father are there right now to discuss some stuff and—Hey, where are you going?”

“Thanks for the information Mr. Secretary. See you next time,” shouted the two as they ran towards an almost closing elevator.

“Ha, kids these days,” he mumbled.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun landed on the top floor as what one of the employees told them to go but even on the top floor, there were still a lot of rooms that made it really hard to navigate around especially for first-timers like them.

“What do you want?” asked a young looking lady with the nametag that said ‘Im Yoona’.

“We’re looking for Kai. Has he been here?”

“Kai? You mean Jongin. I think he went to the conference room. It is the room on the furthest right. Why? Are you—”

Before she even finished her question, the two already made their way to the conference room. And right there was a situation they never imagined Kai would be in. Right in front of a huge table, where at the other side were two old men whom the boys recognized as Seyoon’s and Kai’s fathers, was Kai in a kneeling position.

\---

Kai went home that night with an aching back and knees from being in an uncomfortable position for too long. He was about to go inside his room when he noticed that Seyoon’s room door was slightly opened. He rubbed his eyes to see if what he was seeing was true because right in front of his eyes was Seyoon who was busily putting some of her things inside a box.

He didn’t bother to wait anymore as he opened the door which startled Seyoon. She turned around only to find herself captured in a tight embrace.

“Don’t go…”


	70. Chapter 70

There were hopes hanging loose on Kai’s end when he knelt almost an hour in front of his father and Seyoon’s father. Loose thread of connection between him and Seyoon that he tried to knot in a way that no one, not even them, could break or untie. Then, there was Seyoon suddenly appearing in their apartment when he got home that night, creating sounds that were too sharp to his sensitive ears. It had only been a day when Seyoon didn’t stay home but Kai had missed her so much. Too much to the point that he had to let go of his inhibitions to just let himself feel the warmth of Seyoon in a tight embrace. And much to his surprise, he felt extremely nothing wrong with what he did. He just wanted Seyoon with him.

“Don’t go,” flowed from his mouth spontaneously. He didn’t need to think. He just said whatever he felt.

_“Kai…”_

_“Kai…”_

_“Kai?”_

\---

“Hey, Kai…”

Kai’s eyes narrowed on his surroundings. The clouded sight turned clearer as he lifted his body from lying on what it seemed like a soft seat.

“You fell asleep.”

“What?”

Kai looked at his surroundings and it was only then that he remembered boarding Jongdae’s car. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were all sleeping at the backseat.

“What happened?”

“What?”

“Are you still half asleep? You keep on asking ‘what’. Have you lost your memory when you slept?” Jongdae teased.

Kai could only yawn as he swept his hair backwards. “Did I sleep for too long?”

“Nope, only for thirty minutes but you were dreaming and I heard you say, ‘Don’t go.’”

“Really?” Kai looked outside the car window and it was already dark. He remembered going to his father’s office. He remembered about kneeling and begging to his father and Seyoon’s father to let her take the course that she wants. He remembered leaving the office with Baekhyun and Chanyeol. He remembered Jongdae offering them a ride home. And then he remembered dreaming about seeing Seyoon when he went home and the feeling of not wanting her to go.

“You haven’t answered my question though. What happened?”

“What do you mean what happened?”

Jongdae sighed and suddenly pulled over the car. Kai was late to notice that they were already in front of their apartment building.

“Did you convince your father and your uncle?”

Kai wondered if saying ‘Don’t go,’ to Seyoon only existed in his dream.

\---

Kai would usually turn on the light upon entering the apartment. The silence was almost deafening though and he felt like he just wanted to be consumed by darkness. It was funny how it almost felt like a déjà vu as he passed by Seyoon’s room. And how the door was slightly opened yet when he entered, there was no trace of Seyoon inside. Kai heaved a sigh before gently closing the door. He was about to enter his room when he heard soft knocks coming from the door. Maybe this was it. Maybe it was Seyoon. Kai hurriedly went to the door to open it only to see Chanyeol standing by the door with cans of what looked like carbonated drinks.

“I hope these are enough.”

 

Kai and Chanyeol stared on the cans laid on the dining table.

“Why did you only bring drinks?”

“Sorry. I don’t have enough money for the food so—”

Chanyeol stopped when he heard someone knocking on the door. Kai hurriedly stood up, still hoping to see Seyoon on the other side but to his dismay, Baekhyun was standing with what looked like another bag of carbonated drinks.

“I don’t know where Chanyeol has gone to so maybe we could drink together. Don’t worry, they’re not alcoholic. You don’t want me to end up punching you again when you’re drunk.”

 

The three ended up staring at the cans of soft drinks on the table for a few minutes. Neither of them opened one and they already felt bloated just by looking at it.

“Why didn’t you me tell that you’re buying drinks?”

“I didn’t know that you will either.”

They all went silent when they heard someone’s stomach grumble.

“Sorry,” they all muttered at the same time. They looked at each other and sighed.

“I guess we’re all hungry.”

They all stayed silent for a while when they heard another round of knocks on the door. Unlike the first two knocks, this time, it sounded more like someone’s pounding the door. Kai immediately stood up. He was not quite sure if it was Seyoon because the knocks were too loud like the person on the other side was mad or irritated but Kai was still hoping that maybe Seyoon could come home tonight.

He opened the door only to see Luhan hurriedly pushed him aside.

“Restroom!” he shouted.

“He’s been holding it for too long,” said Kyungsoo who entered right away followed by Sehun. Kai was too preoccupied by the sudden burst of people inside the apartment that he didn’t notice Seyoon standing in front of him.

“It seems like everyone is here,” said Seyoon.

“Yeah,” Kai answered dreamily but his eyes widened when he heard that one particular and familiar voice. “Seyoon?”

“We bought fried chicken on our way here. I guess it’s just right that we bought a lot,” she smiled.

Kai stared at her for a while because now it was true. The Seyoon he had only seen in his dream a while ago, the Seyoon he was hoping to see when he opened the door, the Seyoon he was longing to capture in a tight embrace was already in front of him. The only problem was he couldn’t move his body the way he wanted it to be. He couldn’t lift his arm to embrace her or open his mouth to say ‘Don’t go.’ Instead he just said, “Welcome home.”

Seyoon widened her eyes in surprise hearing what Kai had just told him with his matching crescent eyes and smile. Suddenly, she felt a pang on her heart. How could she even say goodbye to him?

\---

_Seyoon, stay. Nope, that doesn’t sound right._

Kai was busily washing the dishes alone. He was exchanging glances with Chanyeol earlier since the other and the rest of his friends didn’t seem like they wanted to leave early especially Luhan and Chanyeol who were talking nonstop to whatever topic they could talk about. When Chanyeol managed to understand his message about giving him and Seyoon time to talk alone, the tall boy immediately acted like his stomach was in pain and he needed his friends company to bring him back to their dorm. Seyoon insisted at first to give Chanyeol some medicine but Kyungsoo was able to catch some clues about Chanyeol’s true purpose so he insisted that she didn’t have to worry and leave everything to them. When all of their friends left, Kai immediately volunteered to wash the dishes as Seyoon went to her room. He was glad that he was given the time alone so he could think of what he would say to Seyoon to make him stay.

_Seyoon, please don’t leave._  No, that sounds like he was too desperate. But he was desperate and if begging was what he needed, he probably would.

_Or maybe I could just hug her from behind and…_

“Kai…”

Kai gasped in shock when he realized that Seyoon was just standing beside him, a threatening foot away. He just hoped that Seyoon would notice how his blood circulated twice the speed up to his face, creating a pink flush on his cheeks. His heart was beating profusely. Why did he have to be so sensitive with their close proximity?

“Do you want me to help you?”

“No, I’m okay. I’m almost finished.”

“Oh.” Maybe there was, maybe there wasn’t but Kai could sense some nervousness in Seyoon’s eyes. Maybe it was just her natural reaction since it was only the two of them left inside the house. It was natural for her to feel uneasy. “Can…” she heard Seyoon spoke tensely, “Can we talk after you’re done?”

“Sure.”

Kai didn’t understand why he felt anxious all of a sudden.

\---

“So—” they both said at the same time.

“You go ahead.”

“No, no, please go ahead.”

“No, I think—”

“Fine, I’ll go ahead. Please don’t go,” Kai said in one breath and he suddenly felt light for unexplained reason.

Seyoon stared at him wide-eyed, mouth slightly gaping. She tried to open her mouth to say something but she found it closing again as Kai’s words could not register clearly on her mind.

“Stay,” said Kai with a firm tone.

“Huh?”

“If I ask you to stay, will you stay?”

“Wha—”

Kai stood up suddenly and went to his room. When he went back, he was already holding two manila envelopes in his hand. He sat again on the chair opposite from Seyoon on the dining table. Seyoon just watched him as he pulled out what it seemed like papers from one of the envelopes. He laid them on the table and Seyoon’s eyes widened when she saw that those papers were actually her applications to the business schools her parents wanted her to attend to. She looked at the papers then at Kai then back at the papers again.

“Why do you have those? I thought Secretary Im—”

She felt her heart stopped beating when she heard papers being ripped, torn papers flying everywhere. When she tried to reach for the remaining un-ripped papers, Kai’s hands quickly snatched it from her.

“Don’t try or else—”

Seyoon didn’t know if her eyes could still handle it or they would burst from too much shock because Kai started putting some of the papers in his mouth. She gasped in horror and went to Kai, one hand holding Kai’s jaw in place and the other was trying to dig the already molten paper in his mouth. She didn’t care if it felt slimy because all she wanted to do was to prevent Kai from being poisoned – that was if papers could actually poison him – or to prevent Kai from dying due to paper choking.  

“Mmmngshdfgd.” No comprehensive words could escape Kai’s mouth that was full of paper balls.

“Spit it out! Kai!”

“Hmgdglsfd.”

“What?”

Kai couldn’t hold it anymore as he went to the sink to and threw up everything from his mouth. He went to the fridge to grab something to drink. He thought of thanking Baekhyun and Chanyeol later on for bringing enough drinks to get the aftertaste of the paper out of his tongue. He was still preoccupied by his thoughts as he sat back to his chair when Seyoon suddenly spoke.

“What are you doing? Are you out of your mind?!”

“Stay.”

Seyoon sighed as her eyes met Kai’s intense gaze.

“You suddenly planned on withdrawing from the marriage without telling me anything. Then you also dropped out from the audition and I thought it was because of Krystal but then it was all because you traded your dreams in exchange for the course that your parents wanted you to take. And now you’re back but you’re also planning to leave later on, aren’t you?

“Kai…No, I – Actually…”

“Take the audition.”

“What?”

“Take the SUPA audition again.”

“But I already…”

“It’s still possible for you to join. After all, you’re one of her victims.” Seyoon noticed Kai’s voice faltered especially on his last words. Kris was right; Kai might be blaming himself for what Krystal had done to her but Seyoon never thought of that. Kai had nothing to do with it.

“And…” Kai took a deep breath. “I think it is also better if you pass the application for the music school your brother has found for you just to make sure that you have options.”

“How did you know about that? Did you and Kris—”

“I have my sources.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“I think it’s time that you forget about the welfare of others and start thinking about yourself. Do things for yourself, Seyoon. Don’t let others, even our parents, control your life. It is not only my freedom that you gave back when you withdraw from that marriage, it is ours. We both should be free from their control.”

Kai give the other unopened envelope to Seyoon. “Think about it,” he said before standing up, grabbing a couple more cans from the fridge, and went in front of his room. “About the scattered pieces of papers…I’ll clean that up tomorrow,” he said before closing his door.

Seyoon opened the envelope and saw the application for the music school in New York, the same application that Kris was trying to give her the past few days. But beneath it was another application, a familiar one except that the torn pages were all already taped together – it was the SUPA scholarship form she thrown in the thrash a few days ago.

_Our freedom…_

\---

Kai groaned as he gulped another carbonated drink before finally plopping to his bed.

_That didn’t go as plan. It wasn’t even one of my plans!_

He buried his head on the pillow. How he wished his bed would gulp him whole due to embarrassment. He didn’t even know why he did all those stupid things to Seyoon. Kai concluded that paper didn’t taste good at all. His face was flushing red just by thinking of it.  _Maybe she’ll think that I’m a desperate freak who’s trying to control her decisions._ But he was desperate and he just wanted the best for Seyoon. He wanted her to realize how important it was not give up on her dreams.

He just hoped his paper eating outburst would turn into something good.

\---

Kai fell on the floor, crashing on the nightstand beside him as empty cans fell on his head followed by his alarm clock which he quickly catch before crashing on the floor. He read the time and it was already half past seven.

_Damn!_

Realizing that he only had thirty minutes to prepare and to run to school before the gates would close on his face, he immediately went to the bathroom, his room that looked like thrash was momentarily forgotten…even the thing that happened last night.

After a ten minute rushed bath, he opened his door only to find a noiseless empty apartment. Suddenly, his last night’s embarrassing outbreak returned to him in a flash.

_Damn!_ Again.

Without knocking, he opened Seyoon’s room in a hope that she was still there but to his dismay, he found it empty. He immediately closed it thinking that Seyoon might have left him last night without even realizing that all of her things were still inside her room. He went to the entrance door to see if Seyoon was waiting for him outside but she wasn’t there either. He was too preoccupied by his thoughts that it took him another five minutes just to notice a box on the top of the kitchen counter with a note under it.

_I combined your breakfast and lunch together since I assumed that you’ll wake up late. And I just wanted to say that…_

Kai immediately ran outside, grabbing his bag and the lunchbox Seyoon prepared for him. He had to hurry because he only had ten minutes to run from his apartment to his school. He wanted to make sure that he would not miss something important.

_…that I’ll be leaving early because Chanyeol told me that the extended audition will start at nine in the morning and I think I still need to prepare and maybe, fill out a more readable application form._

_See you._

\---

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Do you know the whereabouts of my seatmate, Krystal?”

“I don’t know. I never talk to her ever since I found out about that—”

“Ow, that’s sad to hear. But, at least you know the evil witch lurking inside her beautiful appearance and it’s good to know that Seyoon agreed to join the audition again.”

“Yeah. Ah, Luhan?”

“Hm?”

“What are we doing here?”

Kai tried to remove Luhan’s arms encircling his waist and his head that were resting on his shoulder. They were at the upper box of the theater while they watched the ongoing audition on the stage.

“We’re not supposed to be here. This is not an open to see audition anymore. Besides, we’re supposed to be inside our classroom.”

“Oh shut up. Don’t you want to see Seyoon performing again?”

He looked at the stage where Seyoon, who was pestered by Chanyeol every second, was sitting happily with a genuine smile plastered on her face. Kai didn’t know if what he did last night had been that effective but he couldn’t help but smile too just seeing that Seyoon was now chasing for her dreams. He didn’t notice that Luhan was looking at him with a serious face.

“She looks happy, isn’t she?”

“Yeah,” he answered dreamily.

“I hate you,” Luhan muttered firmly without looking at Kai.

“What?” Kai averted his gaze from Seyoon to Luhan all of a sudden. The way Luhan said those words, it sounded as if he was serious about it.

“I hate you for realizing things only now and you still make it on time. I hate you for taking so long to realize that you like Seyoon when it’s too obvious. I hate you—”

“What are you saying?”

“I hate you for meeting Seyoon ahead of me even if it was just mere months. I hate you for knowing Seyoon longer than I do. I hate you for spending time with Seyoon longer than I do.”

“You’re not under the influence of anything, right?”

“I hate you for making her smile like that. I hate you for making her happy in a different way. I hate you for doing things that I couldn’t do for her.” Luhan suddenly bolted to the exit door.

“Hey, where are you going?”

Luhan turned around to look at Kai one last time. “This is the last time that I’m helping you. Be there to support her for her performance. I’ll just tell our teacher that you have a stomachache and Kai…”

Luhan stared at his first and only considered rival – well, because Chanyeol wasn’t threatening at all. It was funny how their relationship started in a not so friendly way and yet here they were suddenly turned to being friends – or even closer – just because of one person. What started out as dance rival turned into a different rivalry when he met Seyoon. He didn’t realize that the girl who fought against him the first time they met would be the one who would reconnect his relationship with Kai after so many years.  He didn’t realize that girl he fell in love with had already loved someone else. Yet in the end, he didn’t realize that he would be one of the reasons to make his rival and the girl he loved to get close and realized their feelings for each other. Maybe he was the real idiot and not Kai.

He looked at Kai, patted his shoulder and smiled. “Thank you for everything you’ve done for Seyoon but if you let her go again, I’ll make sure that you’ll meet the evil Luhan you met a few years ago,” he said as he stuck his tongue out before going to the exit of the theater hall, leaving Kai with a surprised expression that eventually turned into a smile.

“Thanks but I’ll never let her go.”

\---

“When will the result of your audition come out?”

“They say they will announce it by the end of the month.”

“Oh, I see.” Kris turned his head to look at Chanyeol and Luhan who were trailing at the back together with Jongin. “Can you two accompany me to the restroom?” he asked, referring to Chanyeol and Luhan.

Chanyeol pointed at himself and looked at Luhan. “Us? Sure.”

“I’ll just talk to them. You can go ahead. There’s a café near the airport. I’ll just see you there with your friend,” Kris said to Seyoon as he shot a quick glance at Kai.

 “Alright, I’ll see you there. Just be back on time.”

\---

“Kris!”

Kris sighed and rolled his eyes when two monkeys suddenly clung to him like they were clinging for their dear life.

“Please, stop acting like you’re really sad about it and stop faking those tears, Chanyeol. I saw you and Luhan putting some eye drops.”

“Aish! See! I told you that crying won’t affect him.”

“Well, what can we do with the heartless and bitch-face that is Kris?” Chanyeol lifted his shoulder, palms facing up, and a mocking expression on his face.

“What did you just say?”

“See, his nostrils are growing bigger like a dragon with smoke coming out of his nose.”

“Shut your mouth, Chanyeol or else—”

“Oh my goodness and look at his face. It’s already turning red as tomato. Where is the ‘bitch please’ cool poise that you’re trying to maintain, huh?”

“Luhan, you too!”

It was only seconds after when Luhan and Chanyeol were pleading for their life to be spared because Kris, no matter what his gender preference was, was as strong as any other well-trained military officer. The two were begging for their heads to be released as Kris trapped them in a tight headlock. “Where is my poise now, huh, Luhan and do I look like a dragon now, huh, Chanyeol?”

“You—release us!”

“What? No one will hear us from here, Luhan.”

“You’re as cool as the famous Chinese model Li Jiaheng,” said Chanyeol.

“Yeah and as hot as the famous Chinese actor Kevin Li.”

Kris was glad that the two wouldn’t see his awkward gummy smile as he laughed his heart out so loud.

“Please release us now!” the two cried in pain.

“As you wish,” Kris removed his arms that were snaked on the two boy’s necks and released them.

Chanyeol was rubbing his painful neck while Luhan shot Kris a glare. “That’s abuse of power!” he shouted.

“Ha! What? I’m not even using one percent of my energy to lock you two eggs under my arms. You two combined are just too weak compared to me.”

“That’s child abuse!” shouted Chanyeol.

“You’re not a kid anymore, Chanyeol. Pssh! I really can’t believe I ask the help of these two airheads here,” Kris mumbled.

“Hey, we heard that!”

Kris just smile and approached the two. The boys instinctively stepped away from Kris but he was too fast to capture the two of them with his arms draped on their shoulders. “But I’m glad I did because you two are great help to me,” he said before planting a kiss on each others’ cheeks.

“Ew!” The two immediately rubbed the lingering touch of Kris’ lips on their faces as Kris only smirked in the corner.

“You two really dare to rub your faces in front of me.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever miss you,” said Chanyeol.

“Yeah. Your kiss is traumatizing enough to be forgotten. I think I’ll have nightly nightmares from now on,” Luhan added.

“Do you want another headlock?” Kris teased.

“No…”

“But I have to thank you two for giving me another idea.”

“What is it?”

“Come on, let’s go back. I think giving nightmares as a goodbye gift is not a bad idea.”

\---

Kai didn’t even know why he was here with his friends as they bid goodbye to Kris. He was not even close to the guy neither he even considered him as an acquaintance. Although Kris had helped him the last time but he knew that it was only all for Seyoon’s sake. He still saw him as his rival especially now that the other had his arms draped on Seyoon’s shoulder.

Kai wasn’t happy at all.

“Look at those two. I really envy Kris,” Luhan whispered to Kai.

“Yeah. They’re so close. If only I’m not close to Seyoon, I would think that she and Kris are in a relationship,” Chanyeol added.

Kai could grit his teeth as he watched Kris talking to Seyoon and Seyoon smiling and laughing with him gleefully. But his eyes would only pop out and his blood would only reach the boiling after witnessing Kris’ next move.

\---

“Don’t forget to tell my brother to eat well. And oh, please don’t forget to bring these kimchi to him. Tell him to sleep well and don’t drown himself too much in his books and—”

Seyoon suddenly stopped talking when she felt Kris’ lips plant a soft peck on her cheek. Oh, he could see the glare Kai was giving them.

“I’m the one who’s leaving here and yet you keep on talking about your brother. Am I not important to you?”

“Sorry.”

“Apology not accepted.”

“Huh? Why? I also give you enough kimchi and the marinated beef that you like. My parents also gave you boxes of persimmon.”

Kris chuckled and Kai couldn’t stop thinking what Kris and Seyoon might have been talking about.

“Do you think I am easily persuaded by food?”

Seyoon could only look at him with a slight gaping mouth. “I don’t mean that. You know that I don’t mean that. Of course, you’re my best friend. You’re important. Besides, you’ve helped me a lot especially our class despite the fact that you’re busy with your research. You’re an angel sent from up above…” Seyoon said with the last words trailed in a questioning tone.

“Why does it sound as if you doubt that I’m really an angel sent to save you.”

“I’m not.”

“Apology and gratitude still not accepted,” Kris said with lips slightly pouting.

_Did he just make that cute face? Is he trying to appeal to Seyoon?_  Kai thought while Luhan and Chanyeol could only puke mentally because Kris’ trying-to-be-cute face looked disgusting.

“What do you want me to do then?” Seyoon asked.

The next thing Kai saw was Kris’ face getting closer to Seyoon’s. This was like the demo kissing scene all over again! Luhan held Chanyeol’s hand firmly while Chanyeol kept on repeating, “It’s the angle. It’s not true. The kiss is not true,” like a mantra. Kai wished he could punch Kris right there and then but that would make appear like a desperate low class friend.  _Damn,_  he’s not even Seyoon’s boyfriend to act possessive all of a sudden.

 

“I’ll miss you,” said Seyoon as she hugged her best friend tightly the same way she hugged him when she left America years ago.

“I’ll miss you too and I hope you’ll consider what I told you.”

“What—what did you tell me?” Seyoon pulled away lightly from the hug to look at Kris but her arms were still tugging on his waist. They look like a couple that would separate for a long time in Kai’s wide open eyes.

“That you can’t keep hiding what you feel for him forever,” Kris’ eyes darted on Kai’s direction for a second before looking back at Seyoon’s eyes. “I don’t think there’s anything wrong telling him what you feel.”

“That…I don’t really know.”

“Just consider it okay,” and Kris kissed Seyoon’s forehead one last time before Chanyeol interrupted as he looked at Kris with eyes saying,  _‘That’s too much.’_

“We will miss you Kris but I think you should go now,” said Luhan who trailed behind with Kai who never stopped glaring at him.

“I’ll go then. We’ll see each other again,” he said while looking at Kai.

\---

Kai, Chanyeol, and Seyoon stared on the announcement posted on the board after a month and it seemed like there was something they had to celebrate.

\---

 

 

 

There were only echoes of voices and footsteps that resonated in the almost empty hallway of their school. Most of the students were inside their classrooms with whispers of their future plans and bidding their goodbyes. The overly used chairs were vandalized to the fullest; old rusty lockers were all emptied; and boards were erased of the last notes for the day and maybe the last note of their high school life. At last!

High school was finally over for those in their terminal year and they could only acknowledge it with mixed emotions. Half of it was happiness due to fulfillment and half of it was melancholy for things they had to leave behind.

But no emotions were too evident and too colorful except to that room located down the empty hall leading to the library.

\---

“This is supposed to be the last meeting for the senior members of the student council but—” Sehun’s eyes trailed down on the extra heads and bodies occupying the chair surrounding the conference table “—what are you all four doing here?” he asked in a subtle and not so hurting tone but with a hint of dismay and anger maybe.

“Oh come on, I always came here to help you if you needed help,” said Chanyeol.

“This place is enough to warm us from the winter cold,” said Xiumin.

“Just following Luhan and Xiumin,” said Yixing.

“Seyoon is here,” Luhan bluntly replied while his hand traveled to the food prepared solely for the student council members laid on the table. Kyungsoo even wrote ‘FOR STUDENT COUNCIL MEMBERS ONLY’ with bold letters on the box but he didn’t care even if Kyungsoo was looking at him with eyes wide opened.

“I made that food for the junior members to thank them—Oh! Chanyeol! Don’t ever dare to imitate what Luhan did,” Kyungsoo said angrily as he covered the food and snatched the lunchbox away from them.

“And don’t ever say to us that you’re helping here because each time you went here, if not for the food the Kyungsoo prepared or to annoy Sehun, you just went to disturb Seyoon from her work. Not to mention that you destroyed two student council properties and you haven’t replaced them yet. Park Chanyeol are you listening to me!” Baekhyun was talking to his friend but the other didn’t seem to hear him as the giant kept on begging Seyoon to convince Kyungsoo to give him some food.  

“Whatever,” Sehun could only sway his head in disappointment before he returned to his emotionless face. “So, I guess it’s the last year for all of us and—”

“Don’t,” Luhan raised his one hand in the air while the other was pinching the bridge of his nose, “ever say anything about goodbyes.”

“He gets too emotional sometimes,” Yixing explained.

“I’m not even saying anything about goodbyes—”

“Kyungsoo, please, I want to taste the kimbap. Just one bite please,” Chanyeol’s deep loud voice overcame Sehun’s.

“No!”

“Please…”

“No!”

“Just stop it, Chanyeol!” Baekhyun shouted.

“Fine, if you don’t want then—” Chanyeol stood up and tried to run after Kyungsoo who was protecting the lunchbox with his small body. It was the first time that he felt thankful for his small height because Chanyeol’s tall body was having a hard time bending to level with him.

“Go away!” he swatted the giant’s hands repeatedly.

Xiumin raised his hand and Sehun didn’t know if he was teary-eyed or what; at least, someone was listening to him but unfortunately, Xiumin was not part of the student council. “Yes?” he asked coldly.

“Where’s Kai?” 

\---

Seyoon volunteered to get some drinks from the vending machine in the cafeteria after Kyungsoo finally gave up and let everyone taste the food he made. She was enjoying seeing her friends and she wanted to cherish it in the most possible way. She thought that she would probably never find some friends as great as them.

She was about to get her drink but she was wondering if she would get her usual persimmon juice or maybe she should try another flavor for novelty. She was staring intently between the peach flavor and the sesame flavor when someone poked her shoulder from behind. She turned her head and almost dropped the cans when she saw Kai looking at her with a smile plastered on his face.

“I was supposed to buy a drink when I saw this girl standing in front of the vending machine and it seemed like it will take another hour just to pick the flavor that she wants.”

“I’m so sorry. I just thought that…”

“The peach tasted too pungent and the sesame tasted bland so if I were you, I’ll choose the usual.”

“Oh, alright. I’ll just—” Seyoon turned around to face the vending machine again, her hand traveled to the usual button when her body suddenly froze. Her heartbeat was pacing too fast that if someone would convert it to the line vector version, it would appear like her heart was suffering from a strong magnitude earthquake. She tried to stay calm when she felt Kai so close to her from behind that she could almost feel his hot breath and hear his soft steady breathing. His hand tapped the button first as the sound of the rolling can was neglected by the sound of Seyoon’s heartbeat. Their close proximity right now was too much for her to handle. She was only able to relax when Kai stepped in front to get the can.

“My treat,” he said as he handed the persimmon flavor juice to Seyoon.

“You—you don’t have to but thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Kai pressed the orange flavored juice and as the can rolled and made its way to the rectangular opening, Seyoon could only stare at him because it seemed like her body was already frozen and she had a hard time moving.

“I just remembered the first time that we met. It’s just like this, like right now. This is like going back to that time,” said Kai.

“Ah, ye—yes. It is just like that.”

“Actually, I have a confession to make.”

Seyoon’s grip on the bag of juice tightened and she felt like there was a huge lump constricting her air passages. She didn’t know why she felt anxious all of a sudden.

“Wha—what is it?”

“The truth is…” Kai faced her, his eyes looking at her seriously. Did Kai even know how she would melt under his gaze? “I lied when I suggested that persimmon tasted good. I actually find that flavor weird for some reason and yet when you tasted it for the first time, it suddenly appeared tasty. I just suggested that flavor because I was in a hurry back then and it seemed like you would consume an hour just to choose a flavor. I kind of didn’t like you the first time I saw you, to be honest.”

“Ah, really?” Seyoon mentally sighed in relief. “I didn’t know that you don’t like persimmon flavored juice but it’s okay. If it wasn’t because of you, I might not have discovered this very wonderful flavor that is persimmon. So, thanks!”

 

Kai wanted to call an ambulance right there and then when Seyoon smiled at him all of a sudden, that smile that was too genuine, too fragile-looking – like the smile she gave him the first time they’ve met on the same place a few years back. He thought he might suddenly have a heart attack and faint in front of Seyoon which wasn’t really a good idea so he tried to gulp the rush of hormones speeding up inside his body. He shakily opened his can of juice as he took a sip in a calm way but Seyoon suddenly said something that made him choke his drink in embarrassment.

“What? What did you just say?”

“I said even if our parents planned for us to meet, I still think that our meeting in front of the vending machine was our fate.”

_Fate. Like we’re fate to be friends and then more than friends and then lovers and then…Oh my goodness, I have stop these illusions._  Kai just mentally slapped himself.

“It’s good to meet you on that day Kai. I think it’s our fate that we’ve met that time and I am thankful for that.”

Kai couldn’t contain himself anymore and his teenage hormones as he tugged Seyoon in a  _friendly_  embrace. “I hope you don’t mind me hugging you like this. It’s my way of showing how grateful I am that I’ve met you.” He didn’t need Seyoon’s answer anymore when he felt her hands encircling his waist.

“It’s good to have you as a friend,” Seyoon whispered.

Kai only hummed in response. “Seyoon?”

“Hm?”

Kai pulled from the hug but his hands were still clutching on Seyoon’s shoulder, letting his eyes locked on her coffee irises. “There’s another thing I wanted to say to you,” he said in serious tone and eyes full of determination.

“What is it?” Seyoon asked in a soft but shaky voice and Kai thought it must have been because of the close distance of their faces and the position they were in.

“I just want you to know that I—”  _How do I say this? Should I be bold? Should I use more intricate words? Should I go straight to the point? Damn, this is the result of an unplanned confession._

Seyoon was waiting for the words to come out from him but he was stuck in his thoughts and the words failed to come out of his mouth.

“Ah—I…” and now he began to stutter. Minus point from Kai. “I…”

“Seyoon, where have you been?” someone shouted from behind. Kai quickly let go of Seyoon as Seyoon just stood there confused of what just happened.

“What the!”  _I promise you’ll get a headlock from me someday, Park!_

“Oh, hi Kai! Seyoon, you’re here!” the giant hurried went to their direction as Kai witnessed how Chanyeol pulled the oblivious Seyoon into a bone crushing hug. “Holy guacamole! I thought something happened to you but thank goodness you’re safe. You made us all worried.”

_Worried, your face! If I know that was only your excuse to hug Seyoon. Scheming giant!_

“Is she here?” a panting Sehun suddenly appeared.

“Yes! See,” said Chanyeol as he grabbed Seyoon’s arm and waved it at Sehun.

“Great. Oh Kai, you’re here. Even better. Let’s go back to the student council room. The camera is already ready.”

“Camera?”

“Of course! Tomorrow is our graduation and today is our last day so we have to make use of it. We should have our commemorative photo!” Chanyeol clapped happily. “Let’s go Seyoon. We should stand beside each other on the picture.” Without further ado, Chanyeol grabbed Seyoon’s hand as they already went to the student council room. Seyoon only glanced at Kai for a second before coming with the giant who pulled her.

“Well, I guess you have to wait for another four years before you confess to her.”

“What? How did you—”

“It’s obvious just by looking at your tomato-colored face. Chanyeol is an expert blocker, isn’t he?”

“I don’t think so. I’ll show him who he’s messing up with!” shouted Kai as he ran after Chanyeol.

\---

The picture came out and it was chaotic as expected as shocked faces were captured in such a small frame.

Yixing was staring emptily into the figures before him. Xiumin with his hamster-like appearance was grinning happily. Baekhyun appeared like he was in shock but because his eye-lined eyes was put to waste as Kyungsoo, who had his eyes big as saucers, blocked Baekhyun with his head. Luhan was captured with his mouth opened widely as if he was shouting. Chanyeol had the terrified look sprawled on his face; not to mention his borderline creepy big eyes. Sehun, well, he had the same bored face but his eyes were clearly tainted with shock. And at the middle of the picture was Seyoon, whose gaze was the only one locked on the camera but with mouth gaping, as Kai, who clearly was happy with his eyes crinkled to crescent, had his lips planted on Seyoon’s cheek.  

Seyoon smiled at the picture before inserting it between the pages of the notebook she was holding. She looked at the window and all she could see was the bright blue sky and the skyscrapers of Seoul appeared to be getting smaller and smaller. She was happy to see her friends follow their own dreams. She was even happier to see Chanyeol and Kai going to the same university together.

And as for her, it was now the time to chase for her own dreams. But one thing was sure for her, she would surely go back to Seoul because there has always been a reason for her to go back. It wasn’t over yet. She was not over him yet.

Their story has just opened a new chapter.

 

 

 

 

End.


	71. Epilogue 1: Give Me A Sign, X or O

“Yah, Jongin, come here for a second.”

“Yes, appa?”

“You’ve changed a lot in such a short time. I don’t think I can let go of you.”

“Appa…”

“Don’t say anything. I just can’t contain my happiness. Look at you with your tux and your tie.”

“Appa…”

“You’re a grown-up now. I’ve never been so proud my whole life.”

“Really?”

“Of course!”

“Does that mean I can eat the cookies that mom hid inside the cupboard?”

“I don’t think that’s—”

“Can I use the tablet for two hours instead of one?”

“That, I’m not sure if—”

“Then! Then, can I sleep at ten o’clock instead of nine? I want to watch Yoo Jaesuk-ahjussi’s show.”

“Jongin, I said you are a grown up but—”

“Does that mean I can hold Soo Kyung’s hands? Mom said that when I am grown up I am allowed to hold her hands...Appa, can I? Can I?”

 

 

 

“Help…”

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

The man groaned as he lazily dragged his body out of the comforts of his own duvet. The sun’s crown was barely peeking on the horizon but here he was, sleepily going down the stairs when he heard the sound of the doorbell resonating inside the whole apartment for the umpteenth time. If it was Sehun, Baekhyun or even a drunk Luhan, he would make sure that they wouldn’t witness another sunrise for the rest of their lives. The ringing of the doorbell stopped by the time he turned on the lights of his living room. And even before he had his knuckles land on the face of the human alarm clock as he opened the door, a pair of hands encircled his legs.

“Uncle Chanyeol!”

“Jongin?”

“Hi,” said Kai, sheepishly grinning by the door.

\---

“A father and son bonding huh?”

The two adults were talking on the sofa as they watched the boy munched the blueberry muffin that Chanyeol purchased last night from a nearby bakery. Unfortunately, the single Chanyeol never learned to cook by his own and maybe he never would. He was still hoping to find that special someone who would cook for him the same way as this lucky brat beside him had.  _Damn Kai, getting all the good things (and person) in this world._

“Yeah, just for a few days—Why are you looking at me like that?” Kai asked as he saw Chanyeol’s stern face directed towards him.

“Nothing. How is it going so far for the two Jongins?”

“Well…” Chanyeol noticed how his friend fidgeted with his hands, so nervous with a face saying ‘I don’t know what I am going to do with my life anymore.’ Yeah, that was one side of Kai that other people didn’t know and only he and their closest friends knew. Kai had always been the photogenic guy with tanned skin and perfectly defined abs as others described him during their college years. He was the chick magnet once they entered the university. Chanyeol might win in the height department but his charm wasn’t enough to overpower Kai’s mysterious aura.

It wasn’t mysterious for Chanyeol anymore though but for others, he was. He was one of the anticipated students even before they entered the university. Who wouldn’t love him? His audition video was one of the most watched in the university’s website? (Chanyeol only came fourth but that was because his dub-step remix of Vivaldi was definitely one of a kind). Everybody liked Kai but everyone didn’t understand why the boy who seemed to have everything never made friends with the opposite gender. Some were even too obvious about their feelings but Kai only returned it with an unqualified smile and leave the girls swooned but broken. Chanyeol could only sway his head because they would never understand – understand that someone had already taken Kai’s heart. Unfortunately, that someone never knew that she already owned it because Kai was a coward and maybe he would never learn.

 

 

 

~*~

Chanyeol could only stare on the pink, red, yellow, and other multicolored papers falling from Kai’s locker. Seriously speaking, despite the number of overwhelming love letters, this day was had the least number of letter coming out of Kai’s locker based on Chanyeol’s observation.

“No chocolates? Or cookies?”

“None.”

“Well, that’s bad. I skipped breakfast this morning.”

“Or maybe because Kyungsoo had to leave early and neither you nor Baekhyun are capable of making your own breakfast. Am I right?”

Kai was right. Even though they had all graduated from high school and had gone to different universities, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo still decided to live together and rent an apartment near their respective universities. It was working well so far except that Chanyeol and Baekhyun had to go to school with empty stomachs if Kyungsoo was not around. Not to mention Luhan, Lay, and Xiumin who were occupying the next door apartment were also depending on Kyungsoo for food. Good thing, Sehun and Kai lived three buildings away from them and Sehun was generous enough to hire a helper to do all the household chores and cook for the two of them.

“You know what; sometimes I wonder why your brain functions in everything except love.”

“Says the one whose brain never functioned at all.”

“What?” Chanyeol immediately captured Kai in a headlock. The other tried to get away from him but Chanyeol let out a winning laughter. “You may gain the attention of all the girls in this university but don’t forget that the attention of the only girl you want might be captured by somebody out there. Not to mention that New York is a huge melting pot of all kinds of people around the world and Kris is there too. They’re living together, right?” Teasing Kai like this was the best revenge Chanyeol could do after that stolen kiss he got for their high school commemorative photo. Yes, it had been two years but Chanyeol hadn’t forgiven Kai, not yet. That was his original plan but Kai did it first.  _Traitor!_

Kai’s ears twitched just by hearing Kris’ name.  _Damn it!_  Why did Chanyeol have to provoke him? He hated the fact that Seyoon was miles away from him and yet she could only be a feet apart from the giant bitch-faced cockblocker in New York. He even hated the fact that Kris could kiss Seyoon without Seyoon getting mad at him.  Just by thinking about that image of Kris kissing Seyoon and his mouth unconsciously made its way on Chanyeol’s arms and bit him.

“Ahh! Kai, What are you doing?!” the giant’s deep loud voice echoed throughout the empty hallway. “Stop it or else I won’t tell you the good news about Seyoon!”

“Seyoon? What about Seyoon?” The boy immediately let go of Chanyeol and looked at him.

Chanyeol pouted as his fingers traveled on the teeth mark cause by Kai. “I was just joking and this is what you did to me.”

“What about Seyoon?” Now, Kai was holding Chanyeol’s collar. “What?!”

“Kris said they’re having their summer vacation here in Seoul—Don’t punch me.”

“What?!”

Chanyeol was really right. Kai’s brain never functioned when it comes to love – no, only when it comes to Seyoon.

~*~

 

 

 

“Appa, where are we going?”

“Just wait and see little Jongin. You’re just about to experience how it is to be the baddest male in Korea or the world!”

“Baddest male? What does ‘baddest’ mean Uncle Chanyeol?”

“It means the ‘illest’”

“Shut up, Chanyeol. Don’t teach him the wrong language.”

“Appa, what is ‘illest’?”

Chanyeol could feel Kai burning holes on his head. “This is your fault,” he whispered. “Don’t listen to him, okay? We’re just going to visit some of appa’s friends. Are you excited?”

“Yes!”

\---

“We be the illest!”

“We be the illest in here!”

“I know you feel us!”

Kai rolled his eyes. Not only that Chanyeol’s car stereo was slowly breaking his eardrums but because Jongin’s head had been hitting his chin as the kid kept clapping and bouncing on his lap.

“We be the illest in here! Yeah! Who’s the illest?”

“Uncle Chanyeol!”

“How about the manliest?”

“Appa!”

“Ey, you should say Uncle Luhan,” Luhan pouted.

“Who’s the prettiest?”

“Uncle Luhan!”

“He’s really your son,” Luhan nudged Kai before sinking back to his seat at the back with a scowl on his face. On the other hand, Kai and Jongin exchanged winks as Kai gave his son thumbs up of approval. But his happiness was temporary when Chanyeol played another song.

“Nan nappeun gijibae!”

“Where my bad girls at?!”

Maybe asking for his friends’ help was the  _baddest_  idea of all. “Ouch!” He was just accidentally hit by his Jongin’s hands.  _Yeah, really a bad idea._

 

 

 

~*~

Every Wednesday of the week, Chanyeol and Kai would visit a café just a few walks away from their university. There’s nothing really special about the café. Well, maybe except for the fact that Sehun was the owner. Oh yes, the rich kid decided to put up a business of his own at an early age. He said that it was for him to apply what he was learning in the university. It was really great especially when they were getting twenty percent discount for all the food included in the menu but there was only one thing that they didn’t like about that café – something that both Chanyeol and Kai didn’t like. Something about that conceited waiter, yeah, that waiter named…

“Luhan, bring this order for table number seven.”

“Yes,” the smiling waiter, also known as the ‘flower boy’ of Rainbow Café, replied as he got the order from the counter. Most of their female patrons started whispering and taking pictures of him as he passed by. With a permanent smile plastered on his face, the boy took the café floor like a catwalk for his modeling show. Chanyeol and Kai only hissed. It was not as if they didn’t know that Luhan was enjoying the attention he was getting and that he was actually preparing everyday for his visual show. A minute later, Luhan started waving goodbye to his gained ‘fans’, most of which were in their mid-twenties, as he went to the staff room.

“Hello!” he came a minute after to the usual table at the rooftop of the café, only made for the VIP customers, also known as Sehun’s closest friends, where Kai and Chanyeol decided to sit.

“Your shift is over?”

“Of course! No matter how many people want me to serve them, I also have my limitations you know. So, how’s it going? Have you already told Kai about the good news?”

“Yeah and he almost swallowed the chalk the professor threw at him during our Art History class.”

“Way too to lose your insanity huh?”

“Shut up.”

“So, what’s your plan?”

“What plan?”

“Your ‘Welcome Back My Love’ plan for Seyoon, what else?”

“What? Why would I do that?”

If Luhan could only punch the dumbest person in this twenty-first century Korea – or maybe the whole world – when it comes to love, he would surely punch Kai over and over again. “Idiot! Why wouldn’t you? You’ve never seen Seyoon for two years since we graduated. What do you expect? Just say hi and that’s it? Even with that kiss you gave her on our last day that still doesn’t say enough about what you really feel for her. This is your time to confess man. Just imagine how many hot guys are there in America. Kris is—” Chanyeol cupped Luhan’s mouth just before he mentioned the forbidden name once again and bring Kai to an outrage. It was their plan anyway, his and Luhan’s, for them not to say anything to Kai about Kris’ real sexual preference. It was fun, yes, and they liked seeing the uneasiness in Kai’s face whenever he heard Kris’ name for two years. But now was not the right time. The bite mark on Chanyeol’s arm had already turned purple and he thought that was enough for the day.

“What Luhan was trying to say is that you should take this opportunity to confess what you really feel for Seyoon. Dude, it’s been what, six years since you realized that you like her and you will not wait for another six years before you can say anything. Seyoon rarely goes back to Korea for vacation and now is your opportunity. Seize it!”

Kai shrugged as he pressed his forehead on the table. “But I don’t know how to face her.”

Chanyeol and Luhan sighed as they watched Kai’s devastated look. “Maybe we should wait for the others then we can plan things out,” said Chanyeol as he rubbed Kai’s back for consolation.

~*~

 

 

 

“So, which stuff toy do you want, the unicorn or the baozi?”

Jongin’s eyes sparkled as two stuff toys were presented in front of his face? Now, he was standing on Kai’s lap as the boy stared at the two additional uncles at the back with the stuff toys in their hands. Luhan stared at him with a smile. The boy had everything about Kai except for the eyes. His eyes was just like his mother. The boy was already pouting as if it was a matter of life and death as he couldn’t decide if he would take the rainbow-colored unicorn or the seemingly soft and huggable baozi.

“Appa, will they get mad if I ask for both?” the boy whispered to Kai. Kai only stifled a giggle before replying.

“I don’t know. There’s no harm trying. Just ask them properly.”

Jongin looked back at the toys then at the two uncles smiling earnestly at him. “Can I have both instead?” the boy asked with a sheepish smile and crescent eyes.

_Damn it, he’s even as cute as his mother_ , Luhan hissed inwardly.

“No, you can only get one?” said Lay. Luhan pinched Lay’s side but not too violently. He didn’t want to lose his good uncle image in front of Jongin.

“Just give him both,” he said to Lay and Xiumin.

“Here you go,” said Xiumin. At least, the baozi plushie he purchased from China was put in good in hands.

“Thank you!” said Jongin as he hugged the two stuff toys tightly and went back to sit on Kai’s laps. Kai mumbled a soft ‘Thank you’ to Lay and Xiumin through the rear-view mirror before putting his attention back to his son who was talking to his new found friends. Everything was going well so far.

 

 

 

 ~*~

“Did I already mention that Seyoon is having her vacation here?”

“Yes Lay – for the third time actually,” said Luhan.

“Oh, well, I am just excited you know because—”

“—Because you have a lot of things to tell her. You’ve already said that too, a lot of times,” said Chanyeol.

“Sorry. I guess I am getting forgetful lately. Having double majors is not easy you know.”

“I couldn’t even eat proper meals anymore,” Xiumin complained.

“Wait, how did you know that Seyoon will go back to Seoul? Did Kris mention it to you too?” Chanyeol asked.

“Yeah. I don’t remember mentioning it to you too,” said Luhan.

“And what do you mean when you said that you have a lot of things to tell her? Don’t tell me your—”

“No Kai, it’s not what you think it is. I only see Seyoon as a friend, okay? Nothing more than that. The reason why I knew about Seyoon’s vacation here is because she told me about it herself.”

“She did?!” all three of the boys asked.

Lay nodded as Xiumin took a sip of his tea. “They just talked last week via video chat,” said Xiumin. “It was weird though because she didn’t call for the past two weeks but at least, she gave us good news,” he further added.

“Weird? And she didn’t call for the past two weeks? Wait, does it mean that you and Seyoon are talking frequently?” Kai asked Lay.

“Yes, we do. I talk to her almost every week about music-related things especially some new techniques she learned about playing piano. Sometimes when Kris is inside her room—”

Chanyeol and Luhan face palmed.  _Is that information even necessary?_  They just hoped that their innocent dimpled friend would still come out alive after this. They looked at Kai and surprisingly, he was still calm. Wait, was he even breathing?

“—Xiumin and I would talk to him about Chinese related stuff and Seyoon would just sit on her desk and write. I saw her brother there—”

_Thank goodness._ Because the idea of Kris and Seyoon in the same room without adult supervision (also known as Suho) might stop the flow of blood to Kai’s heart. In other words, he might die.

“—but only once.”

_Goodbye world._

“Wait? I thought it is only normal that she calls us especially you. I heard her talking to Luhan three days ago.”

“She did?” The way Kai looked at Luhan, it was as if he was betrayed by the person he trusted most in this world.

“Ahh—yeah, she called. Isn’t that normal for friends separated miles away to call each other? Besides, Skype wasn’t invented for nothing.”

“Is she calling you too?” Chanyeol averted his gaze when Kai’s attention turned to him.

“She—she did?” Chanyeol laughed awkwardly. “Sorry, I can’t remember the last time she called me this month. Was it last week or three weeks a—”

“She’s calling you every month? I didn’t even receive a call from her for two years.”

“We chat,” Xiumin cut in.

“Not even a chat message!”

“You didn’t? Well, that’s…a problem,” Chanyeol mumbled.

~*~

 

 

 

Kai smiled while watching his son played with Mr. Unicorn, Mr. Baozi, and the latest addition, Mr. Bacon – a promotional dog plushie that Baekhyun got from the veterinary clinic he was working at. Jongin was making all sorts of voice imitation from barking to whatever sounds that Kai never imagined would exist. It seemed like his son had acquired his voice talent from his mother.

“Hey, little Jongin, aren’t you feeling hungry?” Chanyeol asked.

“I am hungry.”

“I’m not talking to you, Luhan.”

“I am hungry too,” said Xiumin.

“Working in the clinic for the whole day is tiring. I want to eat something special today,” added Baekhyun.

“I’m not asking any of you! I am asking Jongin here. I want his opinion. Now, tell me little Jong, do you want to eat something delicious?”

 “I like the food that Big Eyed Uncle would sometimes bring to our house or Rich Uncle’s bubble tea!”

“Well you’re lucky my friend because we’re going to have our lunch at the restaurant owned by rich kid Sehun and big eyed Kyungsoo. The food there is jjang!”

“Jjang? But I don’t think there’s anything more delicious than eomma’s home cook meals. She cooks the best food in the whole wide world,” said Jongin while stretching his hands widely to emphasize how wide the world was, letting his plushies fell on the Kai’s lap and the car floor. Kai nodded in affirmation. At least, his son knew how to say the truth.

 

 

 

~*~

“Hey, do you know that Seyoon is going here for her summer vacation?”

“That’s something new, Baek. We haven’t heard of that before. And you know what? Kai wouldn’t look as if it is the end of the world for him if he hasn’t heard of it before,” Chanyeol replied sarcastically. Baekhyun glared at him but decided to look at Kai for confirmation and Chanyeol was right. Kai really looked as if he aged a lot in such a short time. It was as if he was hit by a truck or something. He looked so pale despite his tan skin.

‘What happened?’ he mouthed to Chanyeol and the rests of his friends but all of them just shrugged. “Hey Kai, I see that you already know about it. Isn’t that great? You will finally see Seyoon after two years. I’m sure she’s excited as much as you do.”

“Really?” Kai’s face lightened up a bit.

_Way to go Bacon!_  His friends cheered mentally.

“Of course! Otherwise, she wouldn’t look happy in the latest photo postcard she had sent me. But I think the one received by Chanyeol has a better angle of Seyoon.”

_Damn, now we’re doomed._

_He even dragged my name. Curse you, Baek!_

“Postcard?” Baekhyun noticed Kai’s eyes twitched as he spoke. Had he said something bad?

“Hey guys! Have you heard of the good news?”

“We did Sehun!”

Sehun didn’t understand why all of his friends suddenly glared at him as if they would murder him. He was just supposed to say a very good news.  _What’s wrong?_

“You did? So, did you also received the news by letter?” asked the innocent owl-eyed boy. Kyungsoo was too innocent that Chanyeol couldn’t barely lift his hand to hit the obliviousness out of him.

“Letter?”

If only wasn’t for the warm temperature that they felt on the rooftop, Baekhyun would sure think that it was tears falling from Kai’s eye.  _Wait?_  Perspiration would never drop directly from the eyes. And definitely it wasn’t as flowing as the one falling from Kai’s eyes. Was Kai crying?  _Really?_

“Oh my goodness, did I say something wrong?” asked the oblivious Kyungsoo as he watched Kai bury his face on his palms.

“Tell me,” he asked, his voice muffled by his hands. “What other kinds of communication does Seyoon have with you guys? Does she also video chat with anyone of you like Lay? Does she also call you like Luhan? Do you receive a postcard or letter from her? Because I – I never received anything from her in the past two years and we never communicate and—”

“Sshh, it’s okay,” said Sehun as he consoled Kai with back rubs.

“But it’s true. At least, she was talking to all of you. I’ve never heard her voice not even once. I’ve never seen her handwriting for two years. Does she hate me for what I did during our high school days?”

“I’m sure she doesn’t hate you. Maybe she’s just busy.”

“And yet you all communicated with her. Is she avoiding me?”

All of his friends looked at each other. Honestly, they didn’t also know what to say to Kai. They all thought he was also receiving the letters or the postcards or at least, received a call from Seyoon but they didn’t expect that he didn’t. Was she really avoiding her?

“Maybe, she’s preparing a surprise for you?”

_Thanks Chanyeol for that dumb suggestion_ , Luhan thought.

“Maybe, there are things she wanted to say to you but she doesn’t know how.”

_Way to go Sehun!_

“Does she?” were the only words that escaped Kai’s mouth.

~*~

 

 

 

Kai heaved a sigh of relief. Finally he could breathe properly. After an hour of fetching his friends and eating with them in the restaurant ran by Sehun and Kyungsoo and after another hour of randomly playing with his friends, Jongin’s eyes were slowly drooping in exhaustion. He was sure that the boy would fall asleep any minute now. They were currently inside Sehun’s house -- mansion as Luhan described it - as they all find their spot inside Sehun’s room which would surely qualify as a habitable apartment because of its large size. It even had a mini kitchen and bar inside. Just how rich Sehun was, Lay thought.

“Hey, is that the picture we have during our last day in high school?” Luhan suddenly asked when he saw a framed picture at the top of Sehun’s old study table.

Kai shot Luhan a glare because Jongin looked startled by his voice and now, his eyes were as wide as Kyungsoo’s. The boy went down from Kai’s arms and walked towards his Uncle Luhan.

“Look Jongin, that’s me. Do I look the same as before?”

Jongin looked at the picture then at Luhan then back at the picture again. “You’re pretty,” was the only comment Luhan received from the boy that gained laughter from Chanyeol.

“Look Uncle Chanyeol, you look like an elf!” said the boy, pointing on Chanyeol’s visible pointy ears back in the days where his hair was still short and black. It was Luhan's time to laugh.

“I don’t. Look at Uncle Baekhyun. Does he look like a puppy even until now?”

“Hey! At least, I still look young.”

“But your head was blocked by Kyungsoo.”

“Uncle Kyungsoo’s eyes were as big as the oranges we ate earlier,” Jongin giggled. “Look! Uncle Sehun’s hair is different.”

“Yeah, the rebellious kid who dyed his hair in different colors just before graduation. But the school wasn’t able to do anything about it. After all, he was a respected student council president back then. You should do your best in school just like him,” commented Baekhyun as he ruffled Jongin’s hair.

“Uncle Xiumin’s cheeks looked like the baozi he gave me.”

“Yeah.”

“Uncle Yixing still looked the same.”

“Really?” Lay smiled.

“Oh!”

All the boys looked at Jongin as the boy stared at the picture wide-eyed. It was as if he discovered something big. “Is that you appa?” he asked while pointing at Kai who was facing sideways because of the surprise he did.

“Yes, that’s me.”

Jongin little finger traveled to the person beside Kai. He looked at his father with knitted eyebrows and curious eyes. All of his friends just looked at each other then at Kai nervously. “Appa, who’s that? And why are you kissing that person? What about eomma?”

Now Kai, how many kinds of explanation could you come up with?

 

 

 

~*~

Kai looked at himself on the mirror for the umpteenth time.

“Come on Kai, you look presentable, okay? You don’t have to worry. It is not as if Seyoon would judge you from head to toe based on your outfit. I’m sure just knowing that you’re there is enough.”

“But Chanyeol what if—”

“No what ifs. Come on. Kris said that they are almost near the restaurant. All of our friends already found their spot on the table. Let’s go.”

Maybe it’s not the outfit he was nervous about, Kai thought. Maybe it was just the idea that he would finally see Seyoon after two years of not seeing her. But more than that were the different thoughts evading his mind especially the things that he and his friends just talked about last time. What if Seyoon really hated him? What if she really avoided him? If it was true, what could’ve been the reason? Was she really having a hard time saying things to him just like what Sehun said? Or was she planning a surprise just like what Chanyeol said? If she was, was he even worth receiving a surprise?

Kai could only sway the confusion inside his head as Chanyeol dragged him towards their table. But Chanyeol’s steps suddenly halted, making him bump to the tall guy’s back.

“Why did you stop walking?” he asked while rubbing his nose that hit Chanyeol's nape.

“Seyoon…” Chanyeol mumbled.

Kai lifted his head to look at the direction where Chanyeol was looking at and there she was, the person he was hoping to see and to hear from for the past two years. The person he had missed so much from moon and back. Seyoon was really there with her now fully-grown long hair but with that same genuine smile.

“Seyoon…”

But wait? Who was that? Who’s that guy with Seyoon? There were Kris and Suho but there was another guy – a guy that Kai was sure he had not met before. Not even during special family gatherings. He wasn’t probably a relative because he didn’t resemble any of the Jins. Was he Suho or Kris’s friend? An acquaintance?  _What?_

“Hey guys, I hope you don’t mind having an additional seat. I want you to meet Eli. He’s also Korean I met in New York and he’s also studying in the same university I am attending to. He’s my…”

Kai didn’t bother to listen to any of Seyoon’s words or introduction or maybe because his surrounding suddenly turned mute for some unknown reason. He wasn’t feeling well all of a sudden. Chanyeol’s guess was right. Seyoon really planned something for him and it was effective because it wasn’t only his friends that were surprised by the sudden appearance of this unknown guy. Out of all people, he was the one who was obviously surprised. Unfortunately, Kai didn’t like surprises and maybe, he never would.

_~*~_

 

 

 

“Hey…”

_“Hey…you have called.”_

“Yeah. How are you?”

_“Fine. How about you?”_

“Fine. We just went out with our friends.”

_“Really? That’s great.”_

“You? What are you doing right now?”

_“Oh well, Eli and I just finished eating lunch.”_

“Really? Ah, Seyoon?”

_“Hm?”_

“Is Gayoon there?”

_“Yes, she is. Why?”_

“Can you please tell her to give Jongin a call tomorrow morning? I think he misses her.”

_“Sure, I will.”_

“Great. Well, I guess I have to say goodbye now. Chanyeol is driving us home.”

_“Oh, alright. Take care then.”_

“Yes and you too, please take care.”

_“We will.”_

“Bye.”

_“Bye…”_


	72. Epilogue 2: Give Me A Sign, X or O

~*~

On her every movement were eyes locked to observe like it was all a dream. She smiled, he smiled inwardly like an idiot. She laughed, he would lower his head and smile – because there had always been something contagious about the way her lips thinned and stretched and formed into a crescent. It was like everything about her had a great impact on him one way or the other. Kai would sometimes wonder if he had not met Seyoon at all, would everything be the same.

 

Would he feel hurt like this when she smiled to another man but him?

 ~*~

 

 

\---

 

 

The father and son were doing very well on their second day of bonding experience. Everything seemed to be on the right track except that…

“I don’t like.”

“Come on. Just one bite.”

“I don’t like.”

“You can’t watch ‘Pororo and Sons’ if you won’t take a bite of your food.”

“But appa…”

“But Jongin…”

“Appa…”

“Jongin…”

If staring contest was what they’d have to do, Kai was willing to do it. But the more he stared at his son with his cutely knitted eyebrows and pouting lips, he would probably lose.  _Why does he have to resemble his mother with his facial expressions?_

_Ring._

“Eomma!”

“Yah, Kim Jongin, come back here!” How weird it was calling his own name. 

\---

“Hey!”

“How did you two get in?”

“The door is open – duh.”

“Whatever.” Kai slumped on the dining chair leaving Chanyeol and Luhan curious and confused.

“Let me guess. Parenting problem?” Chanyeol pulled out a chair and sat beside Kai who was stabbing the ‘food’ quote and unquote because in Chanyeol’s opinion, it didn’t look like food at all.

“I think I know the problem. What’s that?” Luhan asked.

“Food,” Kai replied. “I prepared it this morning but Jongin doesn’t want to take even a single bite.” He scowled because he never felt so hurt before. He tried at least and he wanted Jongin to appreciate his appa’s effort but the little boy had turned his back on him with the best excuse possible.

“And you call that food? Jongin won’t really take a bite of that. It might bite him back.”

Kai shot Chanyeol a glare. Sometimes he wondered if Chanyeol was really his friend.

“Speaking of your son, where is he?”

“Hm, he got my phone and went upstairs. He’s probably talking to Gayoon now. I asked Seyoon to tell Gayoon to call him this morning.”

“Oh,” Chanyeol nodded and Luhan started stabbing the food on Jongin’s plate.

“He probably misses her.”

“Yeah…”

“Appa! Appa!” Jongin went down stairs so hastily that Kai almost panicked. He didn’t like Jongin ignoring the food he prepared for him but he wouldn’t forgive himself if something happened to his son.

“Don’t run too fast. Why?”

“Eomma wants to talk to you,” said the boy with a big grin plastered on his face. He gave back his father’s phone before facing Chanyeol and Luhan on the table. “Uncle Chanyeol! Uncle Luhan!”

“Hey bud! Wassup!” Jongin giggled as he raised his arms so Chanyeol could pick him up and let him sit on his lap. The three observed Kai who distanced himself a little while talking to Jongin’s mom on the phone. They watched him as he pouted, talking something about being confident with his cooking skills and so on.

“I already tasted it, I swear – Why won’t you believe – But – Fine…”

Chanyeol only smiled. Kai was definitely someone who wouldn’t defend himself if it was a battle against the boy’s mom. They heard Kai heaved a deep sigh before going back to the dining room.

“Where do you want to eat?” he asked with a scowl

Chanyeol, Luhan, and Jongin smiled and gave each other high fives.

\---

“Grandma!”

“Omo! Look who’s here,” Mrs. Kim spread her arms to capture running Jongin in a hug.

“We just have our breakfast in a restaurant near here so we decided to pay a visit.”

“Well that’s very kind of you my son.”

Jongin struggled himself out of his grandma’s affectionate yet bone-crushing hug before running outside the office room. Chanyeol and Luhan automatically ran after him. Kai watched them leave before turning back to his mother who seemed rather busy with paper works.

“You looked busy. Maybe it’s not the right time to visit you. Where’s dad?”

“Your father went abroad for another business trip. We’re all busy here, that’s right, but this is only one-fourth of the work that I’m supposed to do. Suho’s been insisting that he’ll take care of the rest. The Jins have been a great help. We’re just lucky that their eldest son is too kind to accept the duty as the general manager. Ever since you and Seyoon back out from the marriage and company matters, we have to find a suitable one for the executive job.”

“Mom, we’re done with that subject, right?”

“I know but I’m still hoping that my son will be one of the stockholders of the company. Or at least, have a significant role in the company.”

Kai sighed and went to seat on the arm rest of his mother’s huge arm chair, bending his body a little to hug his mom. “You know that I’m a dance major right? I’m not in for calculations and business strategies. Besides, aren’t you happy that I already give you a cute grandson?”

“Of course I am and maybe little Jongin could be the future president of our company.”

“No can do, mom.”

“Alright,” his mother chuckled. “I’m just kidding. Now, go ahead and look for your son. Manager Chen isn’t here to go and look for him again like the last time.”

“Love you, mom.”

\---

Kai looked for the trace of Chanyeol, Luhan and Jongin. They might be his friends but trusting Jongin to them was the least option of all. Who knew what those two might teach his kid. He walked down a narrow hallway when he heard giggles from one of the rooms. He didn’t bother to look at the name plate on the door when he entered, seeing Chanyeol and Luhan fighting to sit on a swivel chair while Jongin clapped in amusement.

“What are you doing? Stop that. We don’t even know whose room is this.”

“Appa is a killjoy,” said Chanyeol in which Jongin and Luhan nodded affirmatively. Kai swayed his head.

“Come here. Let’s go home.”

 

“The business meeting is set next week. We should go out and have some fun,” they heard a voice reaching the door. The four remained static in place with Jongin holding his appa’s hand tightly.

“I don’t know. We still have to go to New York on Friday and—” the person stopped his track upon opening the door when he saw four people inside. The person behind him groaned as he bumped into the man on the door.

“Why did you stop walking, Kris?”

Kris smirked as he leaned against the door and folded his arms, gesturing his head towards the four. Suho looked at the direction of his stare and widened when he saw Kai, Jongin, Luhan, and Chanyeol, who was slowly returning the swivel chair back to its place.

\---

“How’s work, hyung?”

Suho sighed as he sat beside Kai on the sofa. His swivel chair was currently ridden by Jongin while Chanyeol, Luhan, and Kris tried to play with him. “It’s piling a lot but I am trying to survive it,” he smiled at Kai.

Kai replied with an awkward smile. His mother was right; Suho was too kind to accept a job in their company but he couldn’t blame himself or Seyoon. Working in the company wasn’t really their calling.

“How’s it being a father?” Suho asked all of sudden.

“Hm…Exhausting but exhilarating at the same time,” Kai replied in which Suho could see the genuineness in Kai’s voice and smile. The boy that he used to give advices before when they were still young was now a responsible father. Maybe he could ask for Kai’s advice when he would have his own child someday.

“That’s great.” Both of their gazes landed on Jongin who was laughing hard as Kris tickled him. “He laughs like you.”

“Really?”

Suho hummed in affirmation. “Your eyes disappear when you smile.”

“Just like you, hyung.”

Suho smiled. “By the way, are all ready to go to New York this Friday?”

Kai nodded. “We’ve already packed our luggage. Eli sent us the tickets last Monday.”

“I hope the wedding goes well. Seyoon is pretty much excited about it. She just called me yesterday.”

“Ah…that’s good. She actually called me yesterday, asking if the tux she sent for Jongin fits.”

“Did it fit?”

“Pretty much. He will be the ring bearer anyway.”

 

 

 

~*~

“This is ddeokbokki. The one in New York is far from perfection compared to this.”

“Really?”

Kai glared with watchful eyes as Seyoon passed the ddeokbokki cup to Eli. He didn’t like the way their fingers brushed in that short contact. And he didn’t like the fact that he was just walking behind Seyoon instead of walking beside her. Maybe, he shouldn’t have agreed to come to their so called Korean food tour – because they said that Eli wanted to taste the food that represented his Korean roots. But Seyoon’s pleading eyes when she asked them was too persuasive. He always failed to fight the temptation back.

“I hate him,” he whispered to Chanyeol.

“Who? Eli? Why?”

“Why? Do you like him?”

“Are you kidding me?”

Kai smiled. He knew that he and Chanyeol had the same views on things related to Seyoon. He was sure that his giant friend understood him too.

“He is like the best person ever!” Chanyeol squealed like a girl. They were just lucky that the rest of their friends were busy tasting food in the other food stalls, and Eli and Seyoon were seemed too busy to even notice them.

“What?”

“He’s great man. We’ve talked a lot yesterday about music-related things. Ask Yixing. I am sure he has the same opinion. Besides, his Korean accent is funny and cute too.”

 _No way. Has Chanyeol gone blind?_ Probably the effect of the ice cream that Kyungsoo had asked them to taste. Whenever their restaurant would put something to their menu, Chanyeol and Xiumin would always be the food tester. _Yeah, it’s probably that._

Kai went back to stare at Seyoon and Eli when his eyes locked with Seyoon. He tried to blink multiple times but each time he opened his eyes, he would see Seyoon looking at him…smiling. He was having inner battles whether he was seeing reality or not that he didn’t notice Seyoon getting closer.

“This ddeokbokki reminds me of the one we always had in front of our school. Do you want to try it?”

Kai tried to feel Chanyeol’s hand beside him so he could ask for a nudge or a pinch just to make sure that Seyoon was really talking to him and that it was reality but to no avail, Chanyeol was already talking to Eli in one of the food stalls. So, he tried to bite his inner cheek instead and it hurt so much that he concluded it wasn’t a dream. It was taking him a lot of time to think of a reply that Seyoon already lowered the stick of the ddeokbokki and returned it to the cup.

“Sorry,” she mumbled. “You may not want to share the same stick. I’ll just get another one if you want.” Kai might or might not see that little flush of pink that tainted Seyoon’s cheek but he was sure he saw her lips pursed like she was disappointed or something. Kai quickly grabbed her wrist to stop her.

“No. It’s fine. I – I’ll take a…a bite.”

Seyoon lifted the stick to feed Kai which the other accepted while trying to stop the blood to flow to his cheeks. “It really tastes like the one in our school.”

Seyoon smiled back. Maybe going with this Korean food tour wasn’t a bad idea after all…

“Seyoon, let’s try the food there!” Eli suddenly shouted while waving and smiling to them.

…If only there weren’t any distraction.

~*~

 

 

 

After the company visit, Kai decided to bring Jongin to a nearby park, bringing Luhan, Chanyeol, and Kris with them. Suho couldn’t leave his work so he decided to stay.

“Jongin, if you will choose who’s the most handsome among the three of us, who do you think it is?” The three knew that kids didn’t lie so they took the opportunity to have Jongin as their living mirror on the wall.

“Hmm, I think it’s…Dragon-ahjussi!” Jongin gave Kris that nickname ever since Kris gave him that dragon plushie for his fourth birthday. It was Jongin’s most favorite one after Mr. Ace Jr.

Kris smiled as he secretly inserted a candy on Jongin’s pocket. The boy looked at him as he winked and smiled back.  _This kid could be his future disciple, he noted._

“How about the most fashionable?”

It wasn’t even a mere second when Jongin shouted, “Dragon-ahjussi!” He was feeling his pocket getting heavier.

“Yah! I see that!”

“What?”

“The candy!”

“What candy?”

Chanyeol unknowingly asked, “What candy is Luhan talking about?”

“I saw it when Kris put a candy on Jongin’s pocket!”

“What are you saying? Tell me, Jongin, did I put something in your pocket?”

Jongin swayed his head profusely.

“Really?” Luhan was slowly walking towards him. He was about to check his pocket when Kris immediately carried the kid. Jongin was holding on Kris for his dear life when Luhan and Chanyeol tried to tickle the two of them.

“Yah, stop it!” Kris shouted. “Alright, alright, ask Jongin one ultimate question and I won’t bribe him anymore.”

“It’s still unfair. We won’t stop not until Jongin promises to say the truth.”

“I promise Uncle Luhan. Please stop!” Jongin wouldn’t stop laughing.

“And if Kris promises that the point will go back to zero.”

“Fine!”

Luhan and Chanyeol let go of Kris and Jongin as the two tried to catch their breath. Kai just looked at them from afar.  _Kids..._ He swayed his head.

“Now tell me Jongin, among the three of us, who—”

 _That better be a good question_ , Kris looked at Chanyeol.

 _I’ll win_ , Luhan thought.

“—is the cutest?” Chanyeol asked out the blue in which Kris face palmed and thought that it was the lamest question ever – but inwardly, he was praying that Jongin would at least choose him. Unfortunately, he was out of candy. Luhan, on the other hand, was already mentally celebrating because he knew that Jongin would surely choose him. He knew he was manly but wouldn’t deny that he was also terribly cute.

“Hmm…”

The three heads get closer to Jongin. “It’s…Dragon-ahjussi!”

“Why?!” the other un-chosen two shouted.

“Because his gums appear when he smiles. He looks like our dog, Monggu!”

Luhan and Chanyeol suddenly burst into laughter while Kai tried to prevent his. Kris victory stance turned into a stern expression. And Jongin innocently smiled and started eating the candy that Kris gave him.

_Genius._

\---

“Appa, I’m thirsty.”

“You are?” Kai lifted Jongin as the kid nodded in reply. “Then, let’s go buy drinks from the vending machine.”

“I’ll come with you,” said Luhan.

“So, what flavor do you want?” Luhan bent his body to level with Jongin as the kid’s little finger traveled on the buttons. But he noticed that Jongin was torn between orange and persimmon flavor.

“Kris and I will have apple,” said Chanyeol, who popped out from behind.

“Jongin, make your choice. Your uncles are waiting for their turn,” said Kai.

Jongin tilted his head and pouted. Kai smiled. This scene seemed too familiar.

“I choose…orange!” Kai pressed the orange button as Jongin picked up the can and ran to the bench where Kris was sitting at. After that, Kai pressed the persimmon button.

“I thought you don’t like persimmon flavor,” asked Chanyeol.

“I don’t,” Kai smiled, “but…”

“Appa!” Jongin came back. “I change my mind. Can I have the persimmon instead?”

“Of course.” Kai opened the persimmon juice for his son and the kid went back to Kris again.

“How did you know?” Luhan asked in amazement. Kai just shrugged and drank the orange juice that Jongin gave back to him.

 

 

 

~*~

“So?”

“What ‘so’?”

“So—What are you going to do next Kim  _freaking coward_  Jongin?!”

“What did you just say?”

“Look, I’m being impatient here, Kai. If you don’t make a move and tell Seyoon that you love her—Yes, you love her and don’t protest—I’m going to…I’m letting Kyungsoo kick you on the crotch and I’ll ask Seyoon to marry me!”

“What? I thought you were over her.”

“Yeah? Do you think a chick magnet with a great face like me won’t have any girlfriend any time I want to? But I still don’t have any because I’m still hoping, Kai! I’m still hoping for Seyoon to like me back!”

“You are?” Chanyeol asked from somewhere.

Luhan gave him a ‘I’m just acting, you idiot!’ look before turning back to Kai. “Yes, I am. And, we don’t know when will Seyoon leave so if you really really,” Luhan’s gripped on Kai’s shoulder was too dramatically tight that he wanted to punch Luhan on the face, “really have the intention to keep her for the rest of your life, you should confess right now!”

“What shall I do?”

“Hm, I might have the solution for that,” said Chanyeol as he brought out a thick book – a very familiar one – from his bag.

“What’s that, a guidebook?”

“Yeah,” also known as, ‘ _Hundred and One Ways on How to Confess to Your Love One: Compiled Stories and Researched Methods_ ’ by Love Guru, Park. If Seyoon didn’t use any method in this book, Chanyeol hoped that at least, Kai would. He still wanted to test if his methods were effective because Chanyeol was still one of the hoping ones.

 “Shall I rap for her then?”

Luhan face palmed himself while Chanyeol grinned widely.  _This would be the greatest confession ever_ , the giant thought.

\---

“Do you enjoy your stay here so far?”

“Of course I do. I think you’ve do so much for me. I can’t even thank you enough.”

“Oh, you don’t have to. I am happy to bring you here and meet my family and friends.”

“You have great people around you. By the way, that Kai guy, isn’t he the person you’re supposed to…you know.”

“Yes, but that was already over. We really don’t need to talk about it.”

“Okay. But have you already told him about me, about us? I mean I still need to ask for his permission, you know.”

“I…I’m not sure how to tell him. It’s hard for me.”

“But you’re not planning to hide it forever, right? I mean, it is not something that you should hide from him.”

“No, of course not. It’s just that I think I need more time. He might be surprised. Besides, I am kind of…uhm…avoiding him these past two years.”

Eli sighed and went to seat beside Seyoon, draping his arm on her shoulder. “You don’t need to worry a thing. I’ll be there to support you.”

“Maybe I should tell him before we go back to New York.”

Eli nodded.

\---

“Oh!”

“Why?”

“It’s Seyoon.” Chanyeol and Luhan looked at Kai in anticipation. “She wants me to meet her tomorrow.”

~*~

 

 

 

“Appa, where are we going?”

“We’re going to New York. Remember when you wear that tux suit with the tie?”

“The grown-up suit?”

“Yes, the grown-up suit. You’ll wear it there.”

“Our close friend is getting married, Jongin. That’s why they’re having you as the ring bearer,” said Kyungsoo. This day, he decided to distance Jongin from Chanyeol and Luhan. The last time they board a plane and let his son seat with those two dorks, Jongin almost threw up from too much laughing.

“Oh,” Jongin cooed. “But appa, you said that eomma is also in New York. Will we see her there?”

“Of course. We will.”

“I can’t wait to see her!” Jongin declared excitedly.

 

 

 

~*~

It had been two years but it still feel like high school once again as Kai observed Seyoon standing in front of the coffee shop where he and Seyoon decided to meet. Her hair had grown longer after two years but more than describing her as the epitome of a modest woman, Seyoon’s simplicity was what Kai liked about her the most.

“Have you waited for too long?” Kai noticed Seyoon’s surprised expression when he stealthily stood beside her.  _Ah_ , she might act like a grown-up but ‘cute’ would always be one of her traits.

“I...I…Yeah,” Seyoon stuttered. Kai didn’t understand why Seyoon had looked so anxious all of a sudden. Was there anything she should be nervous about? Because if there was someone whose heart was beating erratically, it was him.

“Let’s go inside,” said Kai. Seyoon nodded.

\---

The two decided to order first before going to their table for a small talk, perhaps. Kai still didn’t know why Seyoon called to meet him but he wanted to make use of their remaining time together, just the two of them.

“What flavor do you want?”

“Taro is fine.”

“Okay.”

“Two taro flavored bubble—”

“Kai?”

Seyoon and Kai turned around to look at the owner of the voice. A girl, perhaps the same-aged as them, in sweat pants and loose fitting shirt was standing behind. If Seyoon was right, she looked like she just came from a dance practice or something.

“Ah…”

“I know I will see you here. Some of our classmates have seen you going here with that tall music major boy. What dance class are you getting this incoming fall semester?”

“That…I’m…” Kai’s eyes traveled on Seyoon who was just standing beside him with an unreadable expression on her face. “I’m not sure.”

“Well, that’s sad. It would be great if we become partners again in our dance class.” The girl innocently looked at Seyoon with a wondering look then back at Kai. “Am I intruding something?  I didn’t mean to.”

“No,” Kai swayed his head. “It’s fine. This is Seyoon.”

“Is she your girlfri—”

“It’s…” Seyoon and Kai looked at each other embarrassingly. “We’re…”

“Never mind. I think it’s too personal. Anyway, I hope to see you soon in our future dance classes and I’ll be glad to be your partner again. And,” the girl extended her hand to Seyoon with a smile which Seyoon took with expressionless eyes and questionable smile, “Nice to meet you.”

“You too.”

The girl left with Seyoon’s eyes never leaving her. If Kai was right, he thought he saw Seyoon with a disappointed look – but her facial expression was too emotionless to the point that he wasn’t feeling at ease anymore. Did he say something that disappointed her?  

“Who is she?” Seyoon asked without looking at him.

“Ah…she’s a classmate from the university. She’s also a dance major like me. Her name is Ga—”

“Kai, what are you doing here?” Luhan interrupted, acting as if he didn’t know but it was his idea for Kai to suggest that he and Seyoon would meet at the café owned by Sehun so he could observe them from afar.

“We’re having lunch, can’t you see?” said Kai with twitching lips.

“Oh, really?! Then why don’t you go to the usual spot on the rooftop and I’ll bring your orders.”

“You’ll bring our orders?”

“Oh, I forgot to mention that I am working here part-time. Besides, Sehun is a generous boss.”

“That’s great.”

“You seemed not in a good mood,” said Luhan when she noticed Seyoon’s odd expression. He looked at Kai, mouthing ‘What’s wrong?’ Kai only replied with a shrug. Luhan gave him a ‘I’m going to kill you if something happen,’ look before smiling back at Seyoon.

“I think we should go upstairs. Let’s just leave everything to Luhan. He knows the best food to serve.”

Seyoon nodded but never smiled. Luhan patted Kai’s back with a little force before giving him a deathly glare.

There must be really something wrong.

\---

The lunch ended rather quietly with a few glances here and there but no one ever bothered to talk. Only the sounds of the cutleries and the occasional interruption by Luhan were what keeping the silence bearable at least. If Kai had done something, which he hadn’t figure out yet no matter how hard he tried, he should be the one to bring the good mood back to Seyoon.

“I miss you.”

The teaspoon never reached Seyoon’s ice cream as she lifted her head to look at Kai. There was a slight glint in her eyes but it was still vague.

“I – I mean, we weren’t able to talk that much in the past two years,”  _and I don’t know if you’re avoiding me or not or it was just that you have more time giving Lay a video call, Luhan a phone call, Kyungsoo a postcard, or a chat with Xiumin_ , “so I am really hoping that I’ll be able to catch up with the lost time. If only I can, I wish to extend another week for you to stay here but I don’t…”

“I’m sorry,” Kai heard a hint of sadness in Seyoon’s voice.

“Why are you apologizing? I know you tried to spend your vacation with us and—”

“I’m sorry if I am not able to talk to you or call you or even send you a letter for these past two years. I’m really sorry. I miss you too…” There was a moment of silence and Seyoon not once landed a gaze on Kai, “…so much but it’s my choice not to talk to you.”

Seyoon didn’t want to lift her head to look at Seyoon and maybe she missed the chance to see the shock embedded on Kai’s face.

“You chose not to?”  _So she’s really avoiding me?_ “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, no. Please don’t misunderstand. It’s…it’s my choice. You didn’t do anything wrong or say anything wrong. You don’t know how much I wanted to talk to you but there are things that are harder to express through words.” Seyoon’s voice faltered with every word as if she felt like she was sinking in her seat. She didn’t plan to do this earlier but Eli…

“There’s something I wanted to tell you, something related to Eli…”

~*~

 

 

 

“Kai?”

“Hello.”

“I’m happy that you’re all able to make it here.”

“Nope. Thanks for the free ticket and good hotel service. I think Baekhyun and I will have a tour to the Statue of Liberty after this,” said Chanyeol.

“Besides, we’re close to the bride and groom. It’s such a waste to let this important occasion go,” said Sehun who came after Kyungsoo and Baekhyun.

“Thank you,” replied Eli. “I’m sure there’s more to New York than the statue. Anyway, if you want to see Seyoon,” Eli’s gaze traveled to Jongin, who looked cute with the tux that he personally chose for the kid, “and Gayoon, they’re in the bride’s room, probably preparing by now.”

“Are we allowed to go there?” Kyungsoo asked.

“I don’t see anything wrong unless you’re the groom, right? Anyway, I, too, have to go to prepare myself. I’ll see you around.”

“I want to see Seyoon. Jongin, let’s go,” said Chanyeol as he picked Jongin up in his arms.

\---

The smell of lavender wafted inside the bride’s room as expected of the bride’s choice. It wasn’t even a surprise to see purple drops of petals along the way. There was so much to the scent that brought back memories to Kai. But it was all from the past and now was a different chapter for a different reason, and a different feeling for a different person. How he wished it was him walking down that aisle but his side of the story was already over. He could only reminisce.

“Wow!”

Seyoon, Gayoon, and Kris, who happened to be there first, turned their heads around to Chanyeol deep voiced remark.

“Omo! Seyoon, you’re beautiful!” Luhan and Chanyeol immediately went beside Seyoon to stare at her reflection in the mirror.

“Eomma!”

Gayoon turned around and smiled.

 

 

 

 ~*~

Their lunch and talk had long been finished and Kai was only staring blankly on the velvet covered notebook on the table and an empty chair opposite of him. Only the sound of a fallen cutlery brought him back to his senses. A curious Luhan standing before him, awkwardly retrieving the used plates and glasses. There was nothing much to say but more to ask because Kai’s silence already hinted something – something happened between him and Seyoon and Luhan had been more eager to know.

“Coffee, do you want some? Or second round of bubble tea? My treat.”

“No…no need. Just a time alone will be fine.”

“Alright. But if you need anything just don’t hesitate to ask me. I’ll be downstairs.” Luhan slowly walked away, turning his head every second, but Kai never said a word.  Kai’s eyes were still stuck on the notebook. Maybe it was time to consult Kris if he knew anything about it.

\---

“Eli Kim is one of the students in the university.”

Kai didn’t know the connection of Eli to Seyoon avoiding him for two years but he needed a clear explanation so he was silently listening to whatever Seyoon was telling him and it better be a good reasonable one because he didn’t know if his heart could handle it afterwards. He was trying to hide his nervousness as he tightly gripped his pants with his clammy hands.

“At first I didn’t know why he was always smiling at me whenever we see each other on the lobby or the corridor but he definitely looked familiar.”

 _Don’t tell me he’s another of Chanyeol’s kind_. The uncanny stalker type with a borderline creepy smile. No, scratched that. He was definitely creepy.

“I didn’t know that he wanted to talk to me for so long until we met in an Asian music convention in Brooklyn.”

 _Or maybe he’s like Luhan_. The innocent type but with doubtful intentions.

“It was then that it came to me why he looked so familiar.” A smile was slowly forming in Seyoon’s face.

Kai suddenly felt jealous. What did Eli have that could make her smile like that? His grip of the bubble tea cup became tighter.

“Eli is Jongdae-oppa’s youngest brother.”

“Wait, what?” He almost crushed the cup for no reason. Although, he still wasn’t feeling at ease.

“Eli is actually Jongdae-oppa and Heechul-oppa’s youngest brother who lived and grew up in America. It was then that I remembered meeting him before when Jongdae-oppa brought him to our house when I was still young. That explained why I feel comfortable with him.”

“You’re not avoiding me because of him, right?” Kai mumbled with no intention for Seyoon to hear it but she still did and with Kai’s tone of voice, it sounded as if he was angry at her or something. He quickly tried to turn back what he had said but Seyoon already looked dejected. “I didn’t mean what I said.”

“No, it’s not like that. The truth is Eli is a member of a lyricist club in the university. It just happened that during my first year there, I decided to submit the lyrics of the song I sang during the SUPA audition. Do you still remember it?”

Kai nodded. “Why would I forget it when it’s so beautiful as if it was really based on what you feel?” he replied shyly, sipping some tapioca that made him choke halfway. He thought he heard Seyoon giggled.

“Thanks. The truth is I made that song two years prior the audition.”  _And it was really made for someone,_ she whispered.

“Huh?”

“Nothing. So uhm, Eli saw it in the school’s publication and he tried to talk to me after that. I found out that his group is trying to promote songs with Korean lyrics and he wants to record my song.”

“That’s great. At least, your talent in composing songs is finally recognized plus the fact that they wanted to promote Korean songs, I think it’s even a great opportunity. So, did you let them—”

“I couldn’t.”

“Why?”

Seyoon fidgeted with her fingers before pushing a velvet-covered notebook on the table. Kai noticed that notebook earlier but he didn’t really pay much attention to it not until now.

“Don’t open it!” Seyoon suddenly shouted when Kai’s fingers brushed on the cover. Her voice was quite scary, scarier than Secretary Im who scolded him for tearing Seyoon’s application for the business school. “I mean not now,” she trailed off with a soft apologetic voice. “I couldn’t lend Eli the songs because… because none of them are mine.”

Kai’s eyebrows furrowed in curiosity. There was still a big deal of ambiguity with the connection of Eli, Seyoon not talking to him, and now, a notebook.

“Like I said earlier, there were things that are hard to express just by merely saying it. The notebook…it’s for you to keep it.” Seyoon took a deep breath before standing up. Kai instinctively stood up too.

_Don’t tell me she’s leaving now._

There weren’t any words but a tight embrace, just an affectionate, friendly, but longing type. Something that maybe the two of them were longing to do for two years. “It’s nice spending my vacation here with our friends and you. It’s nice to talk you again after two years. It’s nice seeing that you’re doing fine.” Kai felt Seyoon’s head leaning against the crook of his neck. Kai wished they would stay like that for a little longer but there was a feeling that it won’t last and it really didn’t. “I’ll see when I see you,” mumbled Seyoon before leaving Kai left alone.

Why did it felt like it was the last?

\---

“Is he still upstairs?” Chanyeol asked.

Apparently, Luhan already took it as a protocol to call Chanyeol because he wasn’t really feeling well. Kai was staying on the rooftop, alone, for almost an hour already and there were still no signs of movement or something. It was Chanyeol’s protocol to call Baekhyun; Baekhyun called Lay (because they were studying in the same university); Lay called Xiumin; Xiumin at that time was luckily having lunch with Kyungsoo; Kyungsoo never thought twice before running to the café; and Sehun, well, he was the owner of the café so he was there. And it became an emergency meeting. Agenda: to bring Kai back to earth with an intact heart.

“He’s been staring on a notebook for almost an hour. I think he is reading it,” said Luhan who was peeking at the rooftop every now and then.

“What notebook?” Sehun asked.

“I saw Seyoon holding that notebook earlier. Maybe she gave it to Kai.”

“What do you think is the content of that notebook?” asked Baekhyun.

Luhan shrugged and before he spoke again, someone’s voice interrupted them.

“It’s Kris. I thought he might be a big help. Look, it’s a video call!” Chanyeol said excitedly as he waved his tablet in front of them. On the screen, everyone could that Kris was obviously having a good time in the sauna because he wasn’t wearing anything fashionable but a shirt and a lamb towel hat. And Suho was kind of snoring beside him.

“What is it?” Kris asked with his forever stern look.

“Kai has gone insane,” Baekhyun replied.

“Care to spill a little more detail or else I’ll suggest that you bring him to an expert for assurance.”

“No, it’s not like that. Let Luhan explain,” said Kyunsoo.

“Seyoon and Kai had a lunch here earlier and aside from the girl who interrupted their order—”

“Wait, there’s another girl involved?” Xiumin asked just for the sake of asking.

“Yeah. There’s this girl who interrupted them saying she missed Kai and that she wished to be in the same class as him again. In other words, she’s flirting with him! And I think her name is Ga.”

“Ga? Is there such a name?” Lay asked, again, for the sake of asking something.

“Ah, maybe you’re talking about Ga In. I’m pretty sure it’s Ga In, one of Kai’s classmates but I’m sure she doesn’t have any intention to Kai.”

“What makes you sure about that?” Baekhyun asked.

“Because I feel like she likes me,” Chanyeol blushed.

Kyungsoo smacked Chanyeol’s head as Kris rolled his eyes. “Okay, this is getting out of the topic. Leave that innocent girl alone, stop daydreaming Chanyeol and Luhan, continue,” commanded the other on the video call.

“So, they have lunch and I just recommended the newest one in our menu. By the way, Seyoon said she liked the Lemon Chicken so much. She said it’s very well done.” Sehun nodded and Kyungsoo beamed because it was his original recipe.

“Okay, we’re getting out of topic again. Luhan, go straight to the point!”

“I wasn’t really there the whole time. All I know was I saw Seyoon going downstairs and bid Sehun and I goodbye. When I went up, Kai was already lost in his mind while holding a notebook.”

“A notebook? What kind of notebook?”

“Well, it is something like a brown velvet-covered notebook. It’s about an inch thick.”

“Oh my goodness!”

All of their heads turned to the tablet with disbelief. They didn’t just hear Kris squeal with a high-pitched voice, right? But he did once again and it seemed like Suho stirred awake and grunted beside him.

“What is it?” all of them asked.

“Don’t you know what does that mean?”

“What?!” all of them groaned in frustration.

“It means Seyoon just confessed his feelings to Kai!” Kris grinned so wide that his gums was almost showing and it seemed like Suho went back to sleep again or did he just faint?

Sehun, Kyungsoo, and Xiumin smiled at each other. For the record, it was the first time that Sehun smiled like an idiot. Chanyeol buried his head on the crook of Baekhyun’s neck whispering something about curing his shattered heart.

“I study how to cure animals, Chanyeol, not a broken-hearted giant like you but I can treat you ice cream if you want to.”

Luhan, on the other hand, cried on Lay’s shoulder like a child. “I don’t know if you believe in unicorn but I do. So, in the power of my love to you as a friend and my love for unicorns, I hereby heal your heart with a consoling hug.” And Luhan cried some more.

“Ah, isn’t this great? A confession before we leave tomorrow,” they heard Kris said at the other line.

“Excuse me, what?!” Chanyeol shouted.

“We’re leaving tomorrow. Didn’t Seyoon tell you?”

“Pardon my French, but that’s shit!” Kyungsoo shouted. All people, including the other customers, glared at him.

\---

_To Kai,_

_For two years, I’ve wanted to talk to you but I’ve been overwhelmed with fear to the point that seeing you even once would make me feel edgy. It’s not because you make me feel intimidated or you did something wrong. It’s just that I am afraid that just merely seeing you or hearing your voice and I would feel my whole brain shutting down. Yet, it’s funny that whenever I talk to Chanyeol or Luhan, or anyone from our friends, there was not a day that I didn’t ask about your whereabouts or the things that you were currently into._

_This notebook contains all the songs I have written within two years of my stay in New York. There’s a reason why I couldn’t give it to anyone else or show it to anyone...not yet. Not until the reason why I wrote these songs see them himself. Not until the person whom I dedicated all the songs here will be able to read them, handwritten, fresh from the ink, jotted on paper._

_I never owned the songs. I never see them as mine. It’s all yours, Kai, because you’re the reason why I write. Because all of the things written here are all the things I wanted to tell you for the longest time._

 

 

_P.S._

_If the songs aren’t still enough to explain what I feel then let me tell you._

_I love you, Kai. I always do._

~*~

 

 

 

“Eomma!”

Gayoon turned around and smiled when she saw her little brother running towards them. She even felt more excited when she saw her appa standing by the doorway.

“Luhan is right, Seyoon. You really looked beautiful!” Chanyeol commented.

“What? I can hear you both from here Luhan and Chanyeol. Don’t you think I won’t feel hurt hearing you commenting about how beautiful Seyoon is when the bride-to-be, the supposedly main character of the event tonight, is just a few feet away from you?”

Luhan and Chanyeol smiled awkwardly and stepped back a little. “Sorry, Secretary Im. You look good by the way,” said Chanyeol.

“What? Just good?”

“Uhm, you look fine?” said Luhan.

“What? And you’re not even sure!”

“Yah, yah, yah. You look beautiful, Yoona…when you’re not angry like that,” Kris retorted. Both Luhan and Chanyeol hid behind their savior as Yoona went back to her seat and asked for a retouch and probably a pain reliever for a headache caused by the two.

“Fine. I’ll stay calm for the sake of staying beautiful but I don’t want to hear a from you two,” referring to Luhan and Chanyeol

Seyoon just smiled when she felt someone tugging her dress. “Omo, how’s my little boy?”

“Eomma, I miss you!” said Jongin as he showered her mom with kisses. Gayoon ran to her father as Kai lifted her up.

“How’s my princess?” he asked his six-year old.

“Eomma and I helped with the flowers. See, I made this,” she said while pointing on the garland on her head.

“It’s beautiful.” Kai smiled as his daughter gave her a peck on the cheek.

“Where are the others?” Seyoon asked as Kai sat beside her.

“They went to the groom’s room. I think Eli is still busy with the preparations. Jongdae-hyung might be nervous by now,” Kai chuckled.

“Chen? That guy will never be nervous. I don’t think he’s even excited at all. He, Kris, and Suho just went to have fun yesterday and they went back at already three in the morning. Now tell me, is a man who’s supposed to get married today at four in the afternoon will go home at three in the morning, sleep for hours, and wake up just two hours before the set schedule? I think he’s just doing this ceremony for the sake of it.”

“Stop whining, noona. If only you knew how Jongdae-hyung called us several times just to make sure that Jongin will be here as the ring bearer and Seyoon as your wedding singer. He’s really making sure that everything will be fine.”

“He’s right, Yoona. Chen is freaking nervous that Suho and I have to take him out for him to forget the stress even just for a day. He is still worried about the food for the reception.”

“Really? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Ah, the feeling of entering a marriage,” Kai leaned on Seyoon’s shoulder. “I missed it just like the scent of lavender in this room. It reminds of that day when we had our wedding ceremony.” Seyoon smiled and hummed in reply.

“Ah, the feeling of having a family,” Luhan and Chanyeol cooed as they both leaned on Kris’ shoulders.

“Kris, please adopt us if we stay single for the rest of our lives,” Chanyeol murmured.

“You wish,” said Kris, shaking his shoulder to let the airheads fall off of his shoulder as he stood up and approached Seyoon. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ll just bring little Jongin to Eli so he could practice for the wedding march later on. Come here, Kai two point zero.”

 

 

 

~*~

“Are you waiting for someone?” Eli asked when he saw Seyoon constantly fidgeting with her phone as if she was waiting for something to come.

“What? Oh, no.”

“We’re leaving in a few minutes. Aren’t your friends coming to send you off?”

“Ah…I – I don’t know. I told them not to come anyway.” But the truth was she never told anyone about their departure that day. She didn’t want to cry to the fact that she might not be able to see them again for another year or two. Besides, now that her lyrics were with Kai, she felt like she couldn’t face him for the meantime. Ah, she couldn’t stop feeling flush and embarrass just thinking about the fact that Kai might have already read all the songs she wrote for the past two years. If she was Kai, she might take the lyrics in one mouthful like cheese because, yeah, it was cheesy. Whatever. Seyoon swayed her head and tried to remove some unnecessary thoughts when Kris spoke.

“We’ll be taking the express train to Incheon Airport.”

“What?”

“Well, since it is the last day that Eli will be here, we think that it is better for him to experience riding a public transportation. We always go by car so this is something new. Am I right?” Suho asked.

“Yeah. I think it’s a good idea, Seyoon. Besides, lengthening my stay here even for just fifty three minutes is enough for me to feel the Korean air.”

Seyoon didn’t know why they decided it all of a sudden but she couldn’t do anything. At least, she had fifty three minutes to calm her thoughts.

Or maybe not. Because halfway through their way, Suho and Kris (and surprisingly, even Eli) forced her to buy some snacks and coffee for them so she did. Unfortunately, by the time she went back with a bag of snack in one hand and a coffee take away box on the other, the train where she was supposed to be in already departed leaving her with nothing but the food and her phone.

_Now, what?_

She decided to wait for the next train as she sat on one of the benches. It was then when her phone started vibrating in her pocket with Luhan’s number on the screen.

“Hello, Luhan?”

_“XOXO”_

“What?”

_“XOXO”_

“Chanyeol?”

_“XOXO, yeah”_

_“An ‘X’ for a kiss, an ‘O’ is for a circled hug. Maybe you already know.”_

“Kyungsoo? I thought it was—”                               

_“Day by day, I secretly wrote you a letter and that’s what I wrote in the end. Although I’ve never given it to you.”_

“Baek?”

_“How are you these days? Anything special? Only those typical words pass through my head. Actually my heart is deep, deeper than the sea. The word that I really want to say is be with me.”_

“Chanyeol, are you confessing to me again?”

The next lines became foreign to Seyoon all of a sudden, literally. She thought she heard Xiumin and Lay singing on the other line, tripled with Luhan. And then, she thought she heard Chanyeol shouting, _“Hey, that’s Mandarin. There’s no way Seyoon would understand that!”_

She thought she heard Luhan replied,  _“But it’s best to express our feelings with our native language.”_

And then the small argument went on and on in the background with Kyungsoo and Baekhyun trying to increase the volume of their voice to cover the noise.

Seyoon thought she heard Chanyeol saying,  _“But it’s not your feelings that we’re trying to convey here. It’s Kai—”_

_“Ssh, shut up. This is supposed to be a surpri—”_

And then Kyungsoo spoke,  _“We’re sorry for the inconvenience but we have to cut this special service short.”_ And the call ended just like that.

_What’s that all about?_

 “Is that their way of saying goodbye?”

And then her phone started ringing again. This time, there wasn’t any instrumental sounds and singing voices, just a quiet background sound; and then she heard a voice, a very familiar one. Of course it was familiar; she knew that nasal deep toned voice.

“Kai? Kai, is that you?”

She heard a cough.  _“No. This is…uhm…a survey call. Yeah.”_

“What is this all about, Kai? I know it’s—”

_“This wouldn’t take long, ma’am. All you have to do is to answer our questions choosing only between an ‘x’ or an ‘o’; ‘x’ for no and ‘o’ for yes. This is just a quick survey. No harm will be done...as long as you answer truthfully and honestly.”_

“Okay, what’s the meaning of thi—”

_“First question – and I want to suggest that you stop interrupting our talk every now and then so we can go on with it smoothly. I believe you are waiting for the next train to arrive.”_

“I…fine.”  _How does he know that I am in a train station and that I am waiting for the next train?_ Before Seyoon could ever think of a logical answer, Kai’s voice resounded again.

_“First question, based on song number one entitled ‘Closer’, is it true that you asked for a giant’s help for you to compose the song?”_

“I…that’s…”

_“Just ‘x’ or ‘o’, ma’am. And time is ticking.”_

“O”

_“Okay. Second question, still based on the same song, is it true that you decided to write the song as your way of telling the person whom the song was dedicated to that you have feelings for him?”_

“O”

_“And you are in first year high school when this happened?”_

“O”

_“So you realized that you like him during that time?”_

“That’s…” There was a momentary pause and a deep sigh before Seyoon’s voice was heard again. “X.”

It seemed like the person on the other line was surprised as his voice started to stutter,  _“Ca-can you elaborate on that? When ha-have you realized that you like that person?”_

“I…” This was embarrassing and to think that they were talking through phone. If Kai was in front of her, Seyoon would surely run away from him.

_“You can’t board the next train if you don’t answer my questions.”_

“I started to like him during that time when he entered a dance competition where he competed against his other friend named, Luhan.” Seyoon thought she heard a loud gasp in the background and it was definitely not Kai.

“It was when I saw him dance for the first time…” Seyoon blushed just by reminiscing that memory.

She heard another cough.  _“Okay, that was a long time ago. Not that I know but I can feel it. Okay, whatever. Next question, based on the third song entitled ‘Daffodils’, about that kiss the girl had on the field of golden flowers where she and her friend rehearsed for their stage play ‘Snow White’, tell me, was the guy she kissed back then her first kiss?”_

 _“Wait, what? You rehearsed for that scene? But I was the casted prince back then…”_  someone grunted and Seyoon was sure it was Chanyeol.

_“Shut up…okay, don’t mind those voices. They were just my conscience.”_

Seyoon couldn’t help but giggle but it still took her time before answering with an “O” and she thought she just heard Chanyeol broke down and sob.

_“That’s an interesting fact. Okay, last question, and it has something to do with the recurring theme of all the songs in the notebook and that last line you said in your note. Just an ‘x’ or an ‘o’. Is it true – and I want nothing but the whole truth coming from you directly – that you love Kai and will always do?”_

Seyoon could hear the other line’s deep breathing as if he was nervous for what she was about to say. She smiled and took a deep breath before saying, “I do…I mean ‘O’”

_“That…that’s good to hear. Well, I guess that’s the end of the survey. It’s…nice talking to you, ma’am—”_

“Kai…”

_“I have to end this call now.”_

“Wait? I…I just want to say thank you for spending your time reading the lyrics. It still isn’t converted into a full song because I am working on the instruments but I hope I’ll be able to let you hear them someday when they already have the melody and the rhythm.”

_“That – that would be something I’ll anticipate. It’s nice talking to you. Have a nice day. Bye…I mean, see you when I see you…”_

Seyoon wasn’t able to reply for a goodbye when the beeping tone appeared, signaling that the call had ended. She thought she felt something would flow from her eyes but she was holding everything in. She wouldn’t cry anymore. She would like to leave with a smile on her face. This wasn’t goodbye, she wished.

It was exactly on that moment the call ended that the next train arrived.

She didn’t regret anything. She didn’t regret giving that notebook to Kai. She didn’t regret confessing to him. She didn’t regret answering his question. She didn’t regret hearing his voice one last time. She didn’t regret loving him.

She entered the train without looking back, letting the rests of the bodies be pushed inside. It was weird that Kris suggested for them to take the train when she knew how he hated crowded places. And it was even more unfortunate because the train she boarded was more crowded than the original one she boarded earlier. She felt like her body would crush as people crowded the train more and more. It was a good decision that she left the food on the bench or else, the coffee would surely spill on her. But she was still unfortunate because she wasn’t born tall in the first place and she thought she couldn’t find a place to hold onto when the train move. If that’s the case, she would surely fall. She almost did until someone hold her in place and pulled her closer to a stranger’s body.

“There’s still one question I forgot to ask though,” she heard that familiar voice once again. “And this is a special on-the-field survey so you have to answer truthfully.”

“Kai…”

“If I say I love you too, would you promise not to look at anyone else no matter how tall, hot, and handsome that person is?” (He was actually referring to Kris).

Seyoon just stared at him, frozen. Just the words ‘I love you, too’ and she couldn’t function properly anymore.

“You have to answer me or I’ll let you go and you will lose your balance—”

“O”

Kai smiled. “Would you promise that even if you’ll share your song to others but I will be the first person to hear each song that you have composed and not Lay, or Chanyeol, or even Eli?”

“O”

“Would you promise to call me even if not every day but at least more than the call you have with Luhan or Lay or Kyungsoo?”

Seyoon laughed. “O”

“Even if New York is miles away, will you let me announce to the whole world that you’re my girlfriend, and mine only?”

“Kai…”

“Seyoon…” Kai pouted.

“O?”

“A question?”

“O,” Seyoon tried to say with a little assurance.

“Fine. One final question.”

“They’re more like commands than questions.”

“Ssh, just hear me out, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Would you say what you feel about me once again, in personal, now that I’m in front you, and there are a lot of people here who could hear you?”

“Your such a—” Seyoon was stopped with soft pair of lips landing on hers. It was unexplainable. It was long and affectionate and everything that would make butterflies in her stomach flew in reverie and maybe she would puke rainbows later on. But that’s not the point because her heart might be beating but her mind went blank except for that kiss. That feeling of being kissed by person she loved so much. The feeling like the earth was a giant cotton candy, all too sweet, and fluffy, and pink. It was crazy and euphoric.

“I love you,” Kai said softly, with their faces still inches apart, foreheads touching.

“I love you, too,” Seyoon replied with a confident genuine smile that made Kai wanted to own those lips again except that Kai noticed that other people especially the elderly were already looking at them and the public display of affection wasn’t really his thing. And the fact that the person he loved for so long and the only one he imagined to spend the rest of his life with telling him that she loved him too didn’t completely sink it. It still felt like a dream. He tried to bite the inside of his cheeks just to make sure.

“Ouch!”

“Why?”

 _And it hurts,_  so it must be true.

“Ah, Seyoon?”

“Hm?”

“One more thing.”

“What?”

“Don’t let Kris go inside your room again, or kiss you in front of me or even if not in front of me – don’t let him kiss you again, and—”

“Kai…”

“And I don’t like how close he could sometimes be with you—”

“Kai…”

“And how you hug each other like it would be the end of the world—”

“Kai!”

“What?”

“You don’t have to worry about Kris. Didn’t he tell you something about him? Or Chanyeol? Or Luhan?”

“What do you mean?”

“I guess the answer is no.” Seyoon smiled and hugged Kai tightly before whispering, “Kris is gay.”

“Yeah,” Kai’s eyes widened. “What?!”

“You heard me.”

“But that’s impossible…he’s…”

“He is Kai and you have to accept that fact.”

“And I felt like an idiot being all jelly seeing the two of you close to each other. But more than that, I can’t believe that Luhan or Chanyeol didn’t say anything to me. For two years, I’ve been mad, saying all my frustrations to them, and they were lying to me? They have to pay for this!”

Seyoon laughed as Kai looked at her.

“Just forget about it. I don’t want to see my boyfriend murdering my best friends for just a small thing.”

“Just a small thing? Wait…did you just call me ‘boyfriend’? Omo!”

“Okay, stop squealing with a high pitched voice. And yes, I claimed you as my boyfriend so it’s either you accept it or I’ll leave Korea and tell the whole world that I’m still single and ready to mingle. Do you want that? X or O?”

“Definitely ‘x’!”

Kai’s saw that smile formed in Seyoon’s lips and she tiptoed to plant a peck on his lips and whispered, “I love you…”

“I love you more…from Earth to Neptune and back.”

~*~

 

 

 

“Eomma?”

“Hmm?”

The wedding just ended and Kai and Seyoon decided to stay in Seyoon’s family house in New York while the rest of their friends stayed in the hotel. She was already preparing Jongin to sleep on his bed when Kai entered.

“How’s Gayoon?”

“She’s already asleep.”

“Hm…she enjoyed helping with the flower arrangements so she must be tired.”

“Must be.” Kai sat on the other side of Jongin’s bed while Seyoon sat on the other, stroking Jongin’s hair. “How’s our little boy?”

“The food is delicious but I miss eomma’s home cooked food.”

“Oh, really?” Seyoon cooed. “Why? Is appa’s home cooked meal horrible?”

Kai glared at Jongin. Jongin encircled his arms on Seyoon and pulled her closer. “It was,” he whispered and Kai just pretended that he didn’t hear it although it hurt his pride a bit.

“Well, I guess we have to let appa attend a one on one cooking class with Uncle Kyungsoo.”

“What?”

“You have to Kai. I can’t be there always to cook for them. Besides, food deliveries aren’t always preferable.”

Kai grunted. “Fine.”

Jongin smiled and he and Seyoon just had a high five. “Eomma, appa’s friends gave me more friends. There’s Mr. Unicorn then Mr. Baozi—” Kai and Seyoon smiled at each looking at their enthusiastic son. “—But I still prefer Mr. Dragon and Mr. Ace Jr.”

“That’s great but it’s already late and appa and I also have to take rests.”

“One more thing, eomma?”

“What is it?”

Jongin lowered his head and fidgeted with his finger. Kai looked at Seyoon and mouthed ‘I guessed he misses you a lot.’

“Sorry, eomma,” the boy mumbled.

“Hm, why? Did you do something wrong? Did you eat the cookies I hid inside the cupboard?”

“No but yeah, a little bit. But that’s not it.”

“Did you play with your tablet for more than an hour?”

“No but yeah, when appa’s not looking. But eomma, that’s not it. I just want to say sorry because…because…”

“What honey? Tell me. I won’t get mad.” Jongin slowly lifted her head and Seyoon wanted to hug him because his eyes were glistening and he really looked seriously apologetic.

“Because I’ve mistaken you as a boy.”

Seyoon raised her eyebrow and Kai snickered in the corner. Seyoon glared at Kai because whatever nonsense Jongin was saying was probably another of Kai’s wrong teachings to her son.

“Why? What do you mean?”

“There’s this picture I saw in Uncle Sehun’s house and all of appa’s friends were there.”

Ah, probably their commemorative high school photo, Seyoon concluded. “Yes, I know that.”

“Well, appa was kissing someone and I thought it was a boy—”

Kai couldn’t contain his snicker so it turned into a stifled giggle. Seyoon smacked him not too violently but with threatening glare.

“But when I stared at it, the person looked familiar and he really looked similar to you so I thought it was Uncle Suho—”

Kai already broke down in huge fit of laughter until he fell off of the bed. Seyoon stuck her tongue out at him. Served him right.

“But appa said it was you and that you had a short hair before. I’m sorry eomma. I really thought appa kissed a boy,” Jongin sat up and hugged Seyoon tightly.

Seyoon give him a consoling rubbed in the back. “It’s okay. You don’t have to apologize. It’s alright to make mistakes sometimes.”

Kai was wiping the tears of joy from his eyes as he tried to stand up once again.

“Eomma, appa and I did a lot of things during the past days but I hope we could all four do that together.”

Seyoon’s facial expression softened. Kai sat beside his wife and son once again.

“We promise we will have fun together in the future, Jongin-ah,” said Seyoon.

“With Uncle Chanyeol, and Uncle Luhan, and Uncle Yixing, and Uncle Xiumin, and Uncle Baekhyun, and Uncle Kyungsoo, and Uncle Sehun, and Uncle Suho, and Dragon-ahjussi?”

“Yes, all of them.”

“And I could bring Mr. Bacon and—”

“Yes, even your friends.”

“And my two grandmas and two grandpas”

“Yes.”

“Thank you eomma, appa…”

“All for you honey…”

Seyoon cradled Jongin in her arms until she felt his breathing went steady, his body leaning relaxingly to her. Kai signaled that the boy had already fallen asleep so she gently placed his head on the pillow, Kai hovered the blanket on his small frame.

“Well that was tiring,” he said.

“Yes, but it is gratifying and fun.”

“Definitely. Seyoon?”

“Hm?”

“Thank you for being a wonderful mother to Gayoon and Jongin.”

“Why are you thanking me all of sudden?”

“Nothing. I just feel like I am the luckiest person in the world for having a great family.”

“Well, if you’re feeling lucky, so I am. I am happy that we’re into this parenthood together.”

“Yeah.”

The two looked at each other and smiled before having a chaste kiss. They thought they heard Jongin giggled but he was sleeping soundly so it they already stood up and was about to leave.

“We should take our rest too. I felt tired from the wedding preparations.”

“Yeah.” Kai pulled Seyoon closer to him for a hug. “I love you.”

“Sure.”

“What? Aren’t you going to reply ‘I love you too?’” Kai trailed after Seyoon and whined like a child.

“Stop acting like a child and stop whining. The kids might wake up.”

“But you have to say—”

“Fine. I love you, too.”

“Really?”

When Seyoon and Kai’s voices completely faltered and he was sure that they were really gone, Jongin opened his eyes and sneakily went to his bag, pulling out the tablet and stared at the picture that the four of them took together during the wedding.

How he loved seeing his appa, eomma, sister, and him together. He brought out Mr. Ace Jr. and brought it him to his bed before he fell asleep again.

He would surely have a nice dream after this.

\---

 

 

 

 

 

The End (for real).

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“What are you doing?”

“Sending my aegyo video to Jongin?”

“Huh? Why?”

“Because I couldn’t accept the fact that he chose Kris over me as the cutest among the three of us!”

“What? You’re a kid, Luhan.”

“Hey, don’t tell me that. It was your fault in the first place.”

“Me? Why?”

“Because you have to ask him that question and you knew that it was obvious that it should be me and not Kris.”

“Luhan, you’re an adult. Get on with it.”

“But admit that you, too, wished to be chosen.”

“That’s…”

“Never mind. I’ll just send this and wake up the next morning with Jongin telling his parents how cute his Uncle Luhan is and—”

“Let me take a look what kind of aegyo you’re proud about?” Chanyeol snatched the tablet away from Luhan and stared frozen on the screen. “Oh my goodness, holy guacamole!”

“Why? Are you intimidated by my overloaded cuteness?”

“Oh my god, abort! Abort!”

“What?”

“Abort sending the file!”

“Why? I sent it a while ago.”

“Oh no! Don’t talk to me. I still want to see Jongin after this.”

“What—”

“Stay away!”

\---

 “Eomma!” Little Jongin jumped out of his bed and ran out of his room, leaving an opened tablet behind.

“Appa, let me sleep with you! I won’t play with my tablet anymore…” the boy pleaded.

Chanyeol could only pray – and Luhan still didn’t understand why – that neither Kai nor Seyoon would find evidence about that one sinful act or else Luhan would be the loneliest disowned uncle slash friend slash single person alive in this world.

\---


	73. Bonus Chapter: Just When The Snow Starts To Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here"](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/611756/) as part of the bonus chapters of JWITIWOY, but I wasn't able to continue it (sorry).

_Kai spent the first snowfall like it was the last..._

 

 

_Ten years ago, 31 st of December, 23:43:00_

With her back facing him, all he could smell was her scent, concocted honeydew with slight tinge of vanilla (probably, the scoop of ice cream that accidentally stained her shirt). His sense was intoxicated by her to the point where his vision was almost blurry. It was probably the result of their closeness or just because there were hardly any air that could survive all of them.

Kai reached for Seyoon’s shoulder as he tried to hug her from the back when a small noise snapped him from his daydream. He almost forgot that they’re not the only ones inside.

“Yah Luhan, your butt is almost kissing my face. Move!” Chanyeol hissed but his voice sounded more like a shrieking dolphin with a deep voice.

“As if there’s a lot of space in here,” Luhan said as he rolled his eyes. “I really don’t understand why we are stuck in here,” he whined.

Suho approached Seyoon as he wrapped his scarf on her.

“I’m fine, oppa,” Seyoon said, sharing the scarf to her brother. Shortly after, Kris squeezed his way to join the siblings.

“Ah! Don’t squeeze me in here. I can’t breathe!” Baekhyun complaint when Kai squeezed his way beside Luhan, Xiumin, and Lay. Chanyeol was pushed further at the back.

“Hey, have you told her yet?” Luhan carefully whispered to Kai. The other swayed his head, his shoulders sloping in defeat.

“Everything is a disaster.”

“But she’s going back to New York tomorrow,” Lay added.

“This is like the love confession all over again,” Kyungsoo pointed out.

 “Then maybe, now is the right time to say it to her,” said Sehun.

“Seriously, now? Right here, inside Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s dirty room?”

“Hey, we clean!”

“When?” Kyungsoo asked, one eyebrow raising.

“Once in a while…” the two mumbled.

“And in the midst of being snowbound, you want me to confess?” Kai continued.

All of the boys looked at each other then at Kai. “Why not?” they all said in unison.

Kai didn’t want to lose Seyoon, not in the future, not forever. They were already separated for a long time. Kai knew he had to do it now for the calmness of his mind and the calmness of thinking that he would have a secured future with Seyoon. Kai was on his third year in the university when he made one of the biggest decisions in his life…

But, why were they stuck in this situation in the first place?

 

_Ten years ago, 12 th of December_

“So, how do you plan to tell her?” Kyungsoo was the first to ask among his friends that one night when they were only the two of them left on the dorm. Kyungsoo asked for a company because Baekhyun and Chanyeol decided to have a sleepover at their next door neighbors (a.k.a Luhan, Lay, and Xiumin).

It was not surprising anymore that Kyungsoo was the one first one to ask especially when Kai knew how much of a planner Kyungsoo was. Everything for him was planned a few months in advance. And if there was someone whom Seyoon spoke the most about her everyday life in New York and anything in general, it was Kyungsoo.

“I’m not thinking about it yet.” Kai wished he was never truthful when he said that because he could just see in the corner of his eyes how Kyungsoo’s eyes widened with a hint of displeasure. But instead of earning a smack from the boy (Kyungsoo still looked like a boy despite the three years they were in the university), he just a heard a sigh from him.

“I guess it’s really hard to plan this whole thing out but you should at least already have a plan by now. Has she already told you that she’s going back here for the New Year?”

“What?” Just by looking at Kai’s expression, Kyungsoo could see the surprise in his eyes; even his semi-distorted face was showing that it he didn’t really know anything.

“Are you calling Seyoon?” Kyungsoo asked with furrowed eyebrows. “Or are you forgetting to call her? Because Kai I swear that if you try to hurt Seyoon, you know what I’m capable to do to you and—”

“Hey, calm down. Maybe she is trying to surprise me? She hasn’t said a thing and I just called her yesterday.”

“What?” Kyungsoo eyes widened as if he was there was an internal panic happening inside his head. “Oh no, oh no,” he mumbled. “Did I just ruin Seyoon’s surprise? Did I just ruin it?!” He stood up and looked at Kai with wide opened eyes.

“Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, relax—I’m just assuming things. Maybe she just forgot to say it to me. It’s nothing to be worried about.”

“Of course, it’s something to be worried about. Since you already know that she’s going back here, you should properly prepare for your confession. She’ll be here in five days. You should be ready by then.” Kyungsoo held Kai’s shoulder as the boy shook him back and forth. He almost felt dizzy.

“I know,” Kai held Kyungsoo’s arms to stop him.

“What should we do? What should we do?” Kyungsoo kept walking back and forth into the kitchen while Kai just decided to sit down. “Ah!”

Kai almost fell on the chair before he could even sit down. “Don’t surprise me like that. What is it?”

“I just thought of something.” Kyungsoo’s lips turned into his infamous heart-shaped smile but his eyes were still as wide as they were. Kai always wondered why his wide-eyed always looked creepy when they smile (say for example, Luhan).

“What?”

“How about a romantic dinner?”

“What? Pft!” Kyungsoo glared at Kai when he heard the other protested. “Then what? I’ll be the one who’ll cook? No way!”

“Why? Seyoon loves to cook. I’m sure she’ll appreciate if once in her life someone will cook for her. You’ll do that for her, right? Right?” Kyungsoo’s wide eyes transformed into sparkling pleading eyes.

“I—I’ll think about it later.”

“Don’t think later. Decide now!”

 

_Ten years ago, 31 st of December, 016:45:43_

“Carrots, spam, eggs, ramyun soup base…” Kai searched the grocery bag while Luhan and Xiumin waited in the corner, smiles plastered on their faces. “Shoot!”

“What?” Xiumin asked curiously.

“Where’s the gochujang, the pasta, the tomato sauce, the basil, saffron, and—” Kai ripped open the other grocery bag and let all the other ingredients fall at the top of the counter. “Where are ingredients I wrote on the list I gave you?!?” He frantically asked.

Luhan and Xiumin looked at each other. “You gave a list?” Xiumin asked innocently. Both he and Kai looked at Luhan.

“Luhan, where’s the list?” Kai asked.

“There’s a list?” Luhan asked, acting a little innocent with his eyes twinkling wide which Kai almost wanted to rake out with his hands. If only he has claws… “Sorry, I lost it,” he admitted.

“After all the hellish training I’ve been through with Kyungsoo, now it’s all ruined!”

“Hey, shouldn’t you have the ingredients here at least? Sehun is rich,” said Xiumin.

Kai looked at him with a blank expression. “We don’t cook here.” It was true anyway because having Sehun as a housemate was the best thing that even the food comes in for free. The two sighed in exasperation.

“Aish! Put back the ingredients inside the bag,” Luhan commanded.

“Why?” the two other asked.

“We need an expert’s help…”

\---

Even if it was still two floors away, the three could already hear the loud beat of the drums as well as the strum of the guitar.

“What are you doing here?” Baekhyun was the first one to notice them. He was standing behind the electric keyboard. In front of him was Sehun holding the bass and Lay with an electric guitar. Chanyeol was behind fixing his drumset, putting everything into place. Now, they really looked like a band.

“Shouldn’t you be preparing for the dinner now?”

 

_Ten years ago, 13 th of December_

“How are you?” Xiumin asked him one time when he was brought to their apartment instead of going to Kyungsoo’s. Kai used the opportunity of Kyungsoo being mad at him to sneak away from the boy when he accidentally burnt the lasagna.

“Are you okay now?” Lay added, putting a hand on Kai’s shoulder.

“I think I am fine.”

Xiumin and Lay nodded. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Luhan soon entered the apartment, joining them.

“Good because I thought Kyungsoo would burn you down,” said Xiumin. “But he seemed okay now. He just needs to cool down.

“Right. We’re used to it anyway,” said Baekhyun.

“What are you used to?” Kai asked.

“I mean, it’s not new to see Kyungsoo getting mad. Just think of the troubles Chanyeol and Luhan bring him every day. I think they’re worse than you,” said Lay while Xiumin went to the counter to grab three cups.

“Hey! What are you saying?” Chanyeol defended with a pout which Baekhyun just replied by throwing a pillow straight to his face.

“Every time you and Luhan think of something to do, it always ended up as a disaster and I always have to face Kyungsoo’s angry mood when I get home,” Baekhyun explained.

“Want some coffee?” Xiumin asked in a calm mood. The rest of the boys took their seat on the dining table.

“Oh, are you practicing now?” Luhan asked, looking at Xiumin with an excited expression.

“What?” Kai confusedly ask. “What are you practicing?”

“Well, Xiumin and I just got a part-time job in a coffee shop near the Han River. It’s a new café but it’s quite famous to young adults.”

Xiumin nodded as he started to make the coffee skillfully just like a real barista. “It’s a nice place, Kai. You should visit sometime. Maybe bring Seyoon along with you.”

“Speaking of Seyoon, have you talked to her?” Lay asked.

“Yeah, a week ago.”

“What’s your plan then?” Xiumin asked as he placed down the cups on the table before he sat down on the sit in between Luhan and Lay. All the boys looked at Kai with a worried expression.

“Are you planning to tell her once she gets here?” Baekhyun asked.

“I think that’s the right time to confess to her but I don’t really know how. I mean, I thought I already had a plan that’s why Kyungsoo was teaching me how to cook lately.” Kai continually stirred his coffee.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Baekhyun interrupted. “Is that it? You’ll just say it to her after a dinner?”

“Why? Is there a better way?” Lay asked. Now, it sounded more like a competition of better ideas.

“It’s not that it’s not a good idea but are you just going to tell her as it is? Aren’t you going to have at least a performance before?”

“Like what? Let Kai dance?” Chanyeol sarcastically joked but Baekhyun gave him a glare.

“Idiot. What I’m asking you is for you to sing a song.”

Kai’s jaw dropped as he looked at Baekhyun. “Me, singing? That’s a no, no. I don’t want to sing. Why would I do that? No,” Kai swayed his head furiously.

“Pft. I will not try to convince you but it would be good if you at least dedicate something to her.”

“Dedicate? Dedicate…” Kai mumbled.

“Ah!” said Chanyeol with his deep loud voice. “How about if Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, and I will sing for you? We’re in a band when we were in high school, remember?”

“And then maybe, Xiumin, Lay, and I will make a special fireworks display for you,” Luhan suggested.

Kai wanted to laugh at that time. Everyone looked so happy, yet, they weren’t aware of the disasters to come.

 

_Ten years ago, 17 th of December_

“Hey, that’s not how you do it!”Chanyeol ordered with a loud voice. “It’s pum-pum-pa-pa, not pa-pum-pa-pum.”

“Pum-pum-pa-pa? But pa-pum-pa-pum is better,” said Baekhyun.

“Guys, why am I holding the bass guitar? I don’t even know how to use it,” said Luhan.

“We don’t have someone who will play it so we have no choice,” Kyungsoo clarified. “Hey Kai, don’t just sit there. Cook ramyeon for us. That’s your training for today. I don’t want an ordinary one. Spice it up,” Kyungsoo shouted when he saw Kai playing with his phone on the sofa.

Kai stomped while mumbling something as he went to the kitchen as Xiumin came out with glasses of tea. “Hey, something to warm up your throats. I make this tea for all of—”

“No, your beat is wrong. Strum softly with your hands. The guitar sounds stiff,” Chanyeol ordered again. Baekhyun’s eyes furrowed deeper.

“Maybe it’s because it’s out of tune. Besides, I don’t play guitar,” Baekhyun complaint.

“No complains. We’re out of people. And it’s not my guitar that is out of tune. Maybe it’s your fingers that are too short to pluck.”

“What?!?” Baekhyun was already turning red. He stood up to go to Chanyeol’s place behind the drum set and grabbed his collar. “You didn’t just—”

“Ahh! The potholder caught fire!” Kai shouted from the kitchen. Luhan, Kyungsoo and Xiumin went after him as Baekhyun and Chanyeol ran to their room to get the fire extinguisher (one of the many they’d stored in case their apartment would be caught on fire again because of Kai).

\---

Sehun, Lay, and Seyoon stood by the door of the apartment with their mouths gaping at the scene before them. There was Kai, Kyungsoo, and Xiumin sitting at the table with two burnt pots in the middle. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were standing near the gas range, looked totally exhausted. The remnants of the burnt potholder were lying on the floor.

“So, we fetch Seyoon from the airport and this is what we will witness,” said Sehun, entering the apartment together with Lay and Seyoon.

“What is this? Did Kai mess up what he was cooking agai—” Luhan cupped Lay’s face before he could say a thing.

“Again? Why? Are you learning how to cook?” Seyoon asked Kai with a beaming face. But, instead of answering, Kai found himself again in dreamland. With Seyoon standing in front of her, it almost felt like it was too real to be true. He could smell the faint scent of lavender coming from her hair. Her look never changed at all. Her presence could still make him iced up. But his frozen body stuck in a daydream shattered when warm hands hold his. “What are you trying to make anyway?”

“Ra—ramyeon…”

“Ram…yeon?” Sehun asked with a little mocking tone. Kai glared at him but he was more embarrassed in front of Seyoon. Maybe Seyoon would think low of him knowing that he couldn’t even cook a simple food as ramyeon. Maybe Seyoon would never think of him as the suitable husband material.

_Husband material?_  Kai thought. He swayed his head.  _What am I thinking?_

“Do you want to try it again? This time, I’ll help you,” Seyoon smiled to Kai, something that he missed seeing after being away with her for almost a year. The last time they had seen each other was during the time he confessed to her. This time, there would be another confession that he had to say.

\---

Kai watched as Seyoon moved around the kitchen. If Kai could dance gracefully on the dance floor, Seyoon was more like a ballerina in the kitchen. She moved in swift motion, tasting here, adding ingredients there while he was stuck on the counter to chop some vegetables. That was the only work that Seyoon trusted him. But he was more than happy to see both of them working together. They’re more like a couple now.

He was smiling alone in the counter when two heads popped up near Seyoon. His joy turned into an irritated frown.

“Seyoon, can you add spam on the ramyeon. I like it when they’re added,” Luhan said with his cat-like pleading eyes.

“And please add eggs. I love ramyeon with eggs,” Chanyeol said on the other side.

“Alright. That’s no problem,” she replied with smile, patting the two’s head before she headed to the fridge to grab what they requested.

Kai didn’t know why but his inflated irritation turned into a deflated calmness, like something pinched his heart with the sight in front of him. Suddenly, she envisioned Seyoon wearing an apron, still looking beautiful (even more beautiful in Kai’s eyes). Then, Chanyeol and Luhan turned into images of children playing around in the kitchen as Seyoon smiled at them. Kai could even hear the children’s voice saying, “ _Eomma!_ ” And then, the kids approached him and,  _“App—”_

“Yah, I already told you it’s pum-pum-pa-pa,” Chanyeol’s voice interrupted him…again.

“But it’s better if it’s pa-pum-pa-pum,” Baekhyun insisted.

“Aish!”

“Are you fighting?” Seyoon asked gently.

“No, we’re not!” The two swayed their heads.

Seyoon looked at Baekhyun with his guitar. He looked at Luhan who was strumming the bass guitar clumsily. “Oh, are you playing in a band again?” she smiled. The boys looked at each other.

“It’s…”

“It’s for…for my brother’s wedding!” Baekhyun shouted.

“You’re brother is going to get married? That’s awesome!”

“Yeah, it is if only Baekhyun could play the guitar,” Chanyeol mumbled.

“What?!” Baekhyun held his collar again.

“Ah, I’m done with this,” Luhan groaned as he put down the bass guitar and plopping into the couch, face buried on the pillow.

“Ahh, our band is over. Our surprise for Se—” Kyungsoo stopped when he felt multiple eyes glaring at him.

“—For Baekhyun’s brother will not come true anymore!” Xiumin whined to steal Seyoon’s attention. It worked somehow and Kai gave him thumbs up.

“Don’t fight and don’t lose hope. I guess Baekhyun is just not on his right place. He works best as a vocal. Ahh, how about Lay plays the guitar? He can play it well, right?” She gave Lay a smile.

Lay stole a glance at Kai before nodding. “Yeah…Okay, I’ll be the guitarist.”

“And, how about Sehun plays the bass guitar? I’ve seen him played it before when we went to his house. You can do it, right?”

Sehun greeted them with a blank face before saying with a straight face, “Sure.”

“Okay. I hope you’re brother will like what you’ll play for them. But I’m sure it’s the fact that you prepared this especially for him is what’s more important. Good luck!”

Kai felt light-headed again. His weird visions returned to him again. Suddenly, he could see Seyoon calming two kids, like she was reconciling them the way she stopped Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s fight. Her smile was naturally lenient that the kids listened to her right away. Kai’s visions were like puzzles being put together. There’s just one meaning to them, right?

 

_Ten years ago, 31 st of December, 017:00:05_

“Yah, shouldn’t you be preparing for the dinner now?” Baekhyun asked.

“Kai!” Chanyeol chirped from behind with a wide smile as he waved his drumsticks. The rest of group stopped what they were doing and looked to the direction of the door.

“Well, I am supposed to do it but someone bought the wrong ingredients.”

“It’s not my fault,” Xiumin quickly defended himself. “It’s his,” he said, pointing at Luhan.

“What? No! Actually, if there’s someone who’s at fault here, it would be Lay.”

Lay lifted his head innocently and stare to the people in the room. “What about me?”

“Stop pointing your fault to other people, Luhan. So, what are planning to do then?” Sehun asked.

“Where’s Kyungsoo? I need his help.”

“He’s not here. He said he’ll drop by at Seyoon’s house to help her with something we don’t know about.”

“What? Then, it’s over,” Kai said in defeat. “How can I cook the special dinner for me and Se—”

Kai was cut off when someone burst the door open.

“I hope yours work—Oh, I never thought you’re all here.”

All held their breath when they saw Seyoon entering the apartment. Kyungsoo followed after him, but his eyes instantly widened when he saw Kai inside when the boy was supposed to be in his shared apartment with Sehun preparing the special dinner he thought him how to do. His eyes furrowed and mouthed to Kai, “What are you doing here?” voicelessly while Seyoon wasn’t facing him.

Kai clasped his hands apologetically and pointed at Luhan. Luhan instantly swayed his head and pointed at Xiumin.

“It’s not my fault. It’s all Luhan’s fault. I didn’t do anything.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Ah, it’s nothing,” Baekhyun said, pushing Seyoon and Kyungsoo outside the apartment as he closed the door. “I’m really sorry but our band is currently distressed right now because Luhan…has problems and—What are you doing here anyway?”

“Well, Kai said that we will all have dinner tonight so I decided to bake cupcakes with Kyungsoo but our oven isn’t working so we go here. I thought of borrowing your oven for a while.”

_Wait. ‘…we will all have dinner…”_  Kyungsoo and Baekhyun looked at each other.

_Does she think it is a dinner for all of us? This is bad._

\---

“What does she say? Why are they here? Did she find out about our plan? What?” Kai bombarded Baekhyun with questions the moment he entered the apartment but he was more surprised when Baekhyun approached him and shook his shoulder.

“What did you say to Seyoon? Did you make it clear that the dinner is only for the two of you?”

“Huh?” Kai thought for a while. “I said to her that we will have a yearend get-together with friends so she won’t suspect anything.”

“What?!”

“Why?”

“Do you know that she’s here to borrow our oven to make dozens of cupcakes because she thought the dinner includes all of us? Now, we can’t practice our song because she’s here and it will be too late if we’ll find another place to practice.”

“Just sing the song,” said Luhan. “She won’t know it’s for her anyway.”

“Then it wouldn’t be called a surprise anymore because she will already know,” said Xiumin.

\---

“You can use our oven.”

“Thanks. But, is your band really fine?”

Baekhyun smiled awkwardly. “Yeah, yeah. It’s fine. I’m sure my brother will like it.”

“That’s good.”

When Seyoon entered the kitchen, Kyungsoo took it as a chance to talk to Kai.

“What are you doing here? The dinner should be ready in an hour. Shouldn’t you be preparing for it now?”

“I can’t make it.”

“What?” Kyungsoo said a little loud which made Seyoon turned her head to their direction. Kyungsoo just smiled at her before turning back to Kai to give him a glare. “What do you mean you can’t do it? I teach you how to cook it several times. Where are all the things I taught you?”

“Relax. It’s not because I forget everything why I couldn’t cook, okay? I just don’t have the ingredients needed.”

“You what?! But I gave you the list, right?”

“Yeah and I gave it to Luhan so he could buy it for me while I prepare some other things. Turns out, he lost the list and just bought random stuff from the grocery.”

“What are going to do now? The grocery stores are closing now before the New Year. There’s no way you can still buy what you need.”

“Hey, are these ingredients for the dinner later? These are all ramyeon—”

Kai and Kyungsoo could feel the tense when Seyoon rummaged inside the forgotten grocery bags on the counter. Kai could feel small drops of sweat slowly travelling down his forehead even though the temperature was as cold as ice.

_She probably thinks I didn’t prepare for the dinner. She’ll think I’m a cheap and penny-pinching. She will never like me. I am not the perfect husband materi—What am I thinking?_

“Are we having a ramyeon party?”

“Yes~!” Luhan captured Seyoon’s hands with his. “You guessed it right. And guess what?”

“What?”

“Kai will cook it for us!”

 

_18:13:12_

It was already six in the evening but Kai was still stuck in the kitchen, preparing their what-so-called ramyeon party food. Even though Kyungsoo would help him once in a while, he could still feel the tension especially when Seyoon wasn’t far behind. He could feel her watching his every move like she was judging him.

“Wow, you can slice the vegetables nicer now than before,” Seyoon said as she examined the vegetables chopped by Kai. If she only knew he was praying every second for him not to cut his fingers…

“Thanks…”

“Do you want me to help you? I think it’s easier to dice the carrots if you cut the like this…” Seyoon went beside Kai unknowingly too close. Her hands accidentally touched Kai’s when she grabbed the knife from him. He felt shiver ran down his spine with the close contact.

Her hands were skilled to hold the knife, Kai thought as she watched her do the job. He just could imagine Seyoon making food for him in the morning, at noon, and even at night. He could just envision himself eating every meal she would prepare for him and would never get fed up of it. He could just see himself eating with her, smiling, laughing, talking about everything, and would never get tired of it.

“Do you get it?” Seyoon asked, giving the knife back to Kai.

“Ahh…” Unfortunately, Kai was absent-minded to hear what Seyoon was saying. Her eyes fixed on her lips. It wouldn’t be bad to steal just one ki—

“Hey, hey, hey. Look who we have here!”

Kai lifted his head when he heard that familiar voice coming from the kitchen door.

“What are you cooking?” Giant hand found their way on his shoulder. And that familiar gummy smile…

“Kris-hyung?”

“Yes? Did you miss me, Jongin-ah?” Kris smirked. “I know you’re happy to see me,” he said, giving Kai’s nose a pinch.

“Stop it!” Kai protested.

“What are you cooking here?” another familiar voice entered the kitchen.

“Oppa, why are you here?”

“Kris and I are supposed to go to Gyeonggido but there was a heavy snowfall outside. We’re on our way home when I remembered that you have a yearend party here. I hope you don’t mind adding the two of us. We bring ice cream anyway.”

“Ice cream for the cold weather?” Kai asked rather loudly which earned a glare from Suho.”Sorry…”

“It’s just a yearend dinner not a party, oppa.”

“It’s okay, Seyoon. Kris-hyung and Suho-hyung are always welcome,” Kai smiled nervously.

“Good. I’ll just put these ice cream tubs inside the fridge and we’ll help you cook,” said Suho.

_This would be a long night, Kai thought._

 

_19:02:12_

It took almost an hour before Kai and the others finished preparing the ingredients. The dinner was supposed to be only for two but since he had to cover his plan with a not-so-good lie, he had two prepare food for eleven people.

“Start boiling the water so we can make the ramyeon soup.”

“Yes, ma’am!”

But it didn’t mean that preparing food wouldn’t be fun especially when Seyoon was around. Kai put the pot on the electric stove. The ingredients were all prepared on the side. He just needed to turn on the fire…with just one flick…but…

“Ahh!!!!” someone suddenly shout from the living room. Even Seyoon and Kai were frozen in their place.

“There’s a power outage!” They could hear Chanyeol’s loud voice boomed inside the whole apartment.

_No…_

 

_Ten years ago, 17 th of December_

After spending time with their friends, Kai decided that it should be about time to be Seyoon  _alone_. So, they decided to go to their main house together. It’s been a while since they had seen their families anyway. After all, she just landed to Korea a few hours ago. And with the times they were apart, he could already feel the built longing inside of him ready to burst. He just wanted to hold Seyoon right there and then. Unfortunately, because of nervousness, he could feel his hands getting all clammy. On top of that was the cold weather, making his hands felt frozen especially when he wasn’t wearing any gloves. It would be a great idea to hold Seyoon with those hands, wouldn’t it? But then again, she was wearing gloves so she won’t feel it. He was about to reach her hands when Seyoon started to talk. His hands find their way inside his pockets again.

_Almost._

“You seemed to be thinking a lot.”

Even hearing her voice without the distraction of choppy buffering internet connection could make his heart throb.

“No. I’m—I’m just happy that you’re here.”

“Me too.”

Even the way her eyelashes fluttered, her lips pursed, and the way she smiled – even the tiniest details of Seyoon’s movements, Kai couldn’t help but notice them all. It was like he was memorizing her every moves like a camera storing images inside his head, making sure they were there.

“I miss you, too. The truth is I want to hug you since earlier but all our friends are there.”

“What?” Kai asked, totally surprised of Seyoon’s bold statement. Had America taught her to be straightforward?

“Am I being too honest?” she sheepishly smiled. “I just miss you so—”

“Then hug me.”

“What?” It’s Seyoon’s turn to be surprised. Maybe, following what Kris said to her earlier – to be straightforward about her feelings to Kai (even if Suho was protesting to the side) – wasn’t a good idea. Even she, herself, found it embarrassing. Then, Kai wanted for her to hug him? In the middle of the night? On the street of Seoul? Even if there were only few people, it was still embarrassing. “Now?”

Kai nodded, opening his arms wide that was too embarrassing for Seyoon to see. Even the people walking on their way started looking at him.

“What are you doing? We’re outside.”

“So what? You said you want to hug. Then, hug me.” Kai said, closing his eyes once again and arms moving, inviting Seyoon for a hug.

Seyoon looked at Kai whose eyes were still closed then she looked left and right to see if there were onlookers passing by. But the streets were nearly empty except for the few cars passing by and two or three people doing their own errands. Then…

Kai just felt it. The way she snaked her hands on his waist and rest her head on the crook of his neck; the scent of her hair enthralling his sense; and the warmth he’s been longing for so long – Kai just wanted the time to freeze. He wanted to seize each passing seconds and possibly never to let go.

Enthralled by the moment, everything happened placidly like how his lips automatically planted a kiss on her forehead. And it was as if the world blessed the magical moment with the small white droplets from the sky, the first snow of winter falling on tips of their nose, melting unnoticed.

Kai didn’t mind the cold freezing his un-gloved hands nor the cold stares of some people passing by. Kai wouldn’t mind…as long as he’s with Seyoon. It’s fine.  _Perfectly fine_.

 

_Ten years ago, 31 st of December, 20:08:27_

Nothing was fine. Everything was a failure.

The landlord of the apartment had already informed them that the power wouldn’t come back possibly until the next day because repairing would be impossible especially when there was a heavy snowfall. The streets were already blanketed with thick snow and it was impossible to get out and find another place to stay. In other words, Kai was stuck in a small apartment with nine boys, Seyoon, and a plan that most probably failed to initialize. All of his plans throughout the week went to waste.

“What can we do? This is life. Now, we’re stuck together until next year. Isn’t this great? Kris said cheerfully, putting his arms on Luhan’s and Chanyeol’s shoulder, bringing them closer. But of course, none of the boys could possible smile at the moment especially when they knew how important the day was for Kai. And it also painful to see all their efforts burnt into ashes just because of a power outage.  _Who would have thought everything would come into this place?_

“What do we do now?” Kyungsoo asked, staring blankly into the floor but everyone knew his question was about their plan.

All the boys stared blankly on the floor when they heard a loud growl.

“Sorry,” Xiumin apologized shyly. “I’ve never eaten anything since this morning so…”

“I checked the cupcakes and—” Everyone looked on Seyoon’s direction. “They’re still half-baked,” she said sadly. Everyone let out a deep sigh.

“No ramyeon either because I can’t possibly open the electric stove without electricity of course,” said Kai.

_A semi-romantic date with Seyoon – gone._

“No band music either. If there’s no electricity, the electric guitar, bass guitar, and electric keyboard won’t work,” Baekhyun sadly said, plopping on the sofa near Lay and Sehun.

_A romantic music performance for Seyoon – gone._

“It’s…” Lay started speaking. Thick white wisp of cold air started to cloud his every breath. There was even a quivering sound coming from his voice. “…getting cold, isn’t it?”

Everyone could feel it too. The lack of heat coming from the heater or the lights would surely drop the temperature more. Couple it with a heavy snowfall, there’s no way they would be able to handle the freezing temperature.

“Guys, there is a rechargeable heater installed inside our room. It’s fully charged, enough for the whole nigh—” Before Baekhyun could even finish what he was about to say, everyone started to run to their bedroom. “Hey! Don’t touch anything!”

\---

It was like a camping trip of some sort less the campfire and the melting marshmallows on sticks. Nonetheless, there was still rechargeable heater that Baekhyun was talking about. Each of them found their own spot inside the small crumpled space of Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s room. It was just unfortunate that instead of people, there were pile of clothes, books, and instruments on Chanyeol’s bed. Baekhyun’s space was full of books, too. They didn’t have a choice but to sit on the floor closer to each other to create more warmth.

Kai and Seyoon sat on the only unoccupied space on Baekhyun’s bed. Luhan snuggled closer to Kris. Chanyeol closely followed. Kris felt like he was taking care of two giant babies as his sons, but he didn’t mind because it’s getting warmer. Xiumin, Baekhyun, Lay, and Sehun scooted closer to each other near Chanyeol’s bed. And Kyungsoo and Suho found a large blanket to cover their bodies.

_Now, what?_

“Guys, want some ice cream?”

 

_Ten years ago, 26 th of December_

Kai entered the apartment followed by Sehun. They had been to four executive tiring days. First was their respective universities’ college parties, second was their close friends’ party, third was their family parties, and fourth was the band practice for Sehun and cooking lessons for Kai. It was not surprising to find themselves plopped on the couch, not wanting to move.

“Maybe, I shouldn’t just go with it,” Kai mumbled, staring at the ceiling with a blank expression.

“You know what? Sometimes, thinking too much won’t bring anything at all inside your head. All you have to do is not to overlook on things. Just like they said, ‘One should use common words to say uncommon things.’”

Kai frowned, grabbed the pillow beside him and threw it at Sehun. Sehun just coolly dodged it before looking at Kai with a blank expression. “Is this one your riddles again? I’m not in the mood to think right now.”

“You’re an idiot.” Sehun returned the pillow to Kai, hitting him square in the face before walking in front of his room door. He turned his head once again to look at Kai. “You know Seyoon better than anyone here. Having the dinner and the band is a romantic thing but sometimes the simplest things could cause greater effects,” he said before closing the door.

Kai didn’t have the chance to say anything. He just stared at Sehun’s door with a blank expression and a blank mind.

 

_Ten years ago, 31 st of December, 23:50:00_

With her back facing him, all he could smell was her scent, concocted honeydew with slight tinge of vanilla (probably, the scoop of ice cream that accidentally stained her shirt when Kai tried to give her a spoonful). His sense was intoxicated by her to the point where his vision was almost blurry. It was probably the result of their closeness or just because there were hardly any air that could survive all of them.

Kai reached for Seyoon’s shoulder as he tried to hug her from the back when a small noise snapped him from his daydream. He almost forgot that they’re not the only ones inside.

“Yah Luhan, your butt is almost kissing my face. Move!” Chanyeol hissed but his voice sounded more like a shrieking dolphin with a deep voice.

“As if there’s a lot of space in here,” Luhan said as he rolled his eyes. “I really don’t understand why we are stuck in here,” he whined.

Suho approached Seyoon as he wrapped his scarf on her.

“I’m fine, oppa,” Seyoon said, sharing the scarf to her brother. Shortly after, Kris squeezed found his way to join the siblings.

“Ah! Don’t squeeze me in here. I can’t breathe!” Baekhyun complaint when Kai squeezed his way beside Luhan, Xiumin, and Lay. Chanyeol was pushed further at the back.

“Hey, have you told her yet?” Luhan carefully whispered to Kai. The other swayed his head, his shoulders sloping in defeat.

“Everything is a disaster.”

“But she’s going back to New York tomorrow,” Lay added.

“This is like the love confession all over again,” Kyungsoo pointed out.

 “Then maybe, now is the right time to say it to her,” said Sehun.

“Seriously, now? Right here, inside Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s dirty room?”

“Hey, we clean!”

“When?” Kyungsoo asked, one eyebrow raising.

“Once in a while…” the two mumbled.

“And in the midst of being snowbound, you want me to confess?” Kai continued.

All of the boys looked at each other then at Kai. “Why not?” they all said in unison.

That was how Kai found himself and Seyoon inside Kyungsoo’s room, making an excuse that he needed to tell her something important. Of course, Suho was the only one who protested but eventually gave up with Kris’ persuasive skill. Besides, trusting his sister to Kai was one of the things he was trying to accomplish. Suho could feel it too – someday, there was someone who could protect Seyoon more than what he could sacrifice for her sister. He couldn’t imagine anyone else but Kai.

To start things wasn’t easy especially when Kai found himself stuck in a situation where his lips felt like they were glued and tongue stuck on a frozen pole. It was hard knowing that it was just the two of them now. It was nerve wracking knowing that there was something he wanted to tell her yet it felt like there were not enough words to perfectly express what was on his mind. He just didn’t know how to break the silence.

However, he was surprised when Seyoon interlocked her fingers with his.

“What are you thinking?”

“Hmm?”

“You seemed to be in a deep thought. Is there something wrong?”

Their gloved hands became warmer with the contact with Seyoon rubbing circles at the back of his hands as she gave him a warm smile. And even without her saying it with words, Kai knew what her actions meant.  _Everything is going to be alright_. That’s what Kai felt every time she’s with her.  _Nothing could go wrong…_

“Seyoon…” Kai said with a soft voice.

Seyoon hummed in reply, resting her head on Kai’s shoulders, their hands still interlocked. Kai looked at the window. There was only a faint light coming from the window of Kyungsoo’s room. Everything else was dark except for the place they were sitting at. He didn’t feel the wintry temperature anymore, just the warmth emitting in their bodies. The atmosphere was whispering to him to settle down and just stay as it. He didn’t want to ruin the mood too but he had no choice. He just had to say it to her, what he wanted to tell her for a long time.

“I am—”

\---

Everyone’s hands were in front of the heater, trying to capture the heat as much as possible. Chanyeol’s fingers started to fiddle on the floor before he looked at Baekhyun with a serious expression.

“Have you already told your parents about it?”

Baekhyun nodded with a faint smile. “Yes. They already know it. How about you?”

Chanyeol nodded, too. “My mom cried but everything’s fine now.” Chanyeol felt Luhan’s hand rubbing his back. He looked at him with a thankful expression before turning his head to Sehun. “How about you, Sehun?”

“They’re fine. They have no choice anyway. I just have to hire someone to trust the restaurant with. I’m processing everything.”

Baekhyun and Chanyeol nodded then they all looked at Kyungsoo who have a sad expression.

“Kyungsoo?”

“I’m fine,” he said with a cracked voice and watery eyes. Xiumin and Lay went on Kyungsoo’s side to console him. “My mom is one the process of accepting it. She just couldn’t accept that his youngest son will be the first one to enter the military before my older brother but she’ll accept it soon.”

Kris and Suho looked at the boys with shocked expressions. “You are…entering the military?” Kris asked with wide eyes.

The four boys nodded.

“Even Kai…”

\---

Seyoon lifted her head to look at Kai. Shock sprawled on her face that Kai almost wanted to take back what he had said. He pulled her closer, forehead touching the crook of his neck. He could feel her tremble, trying to muffle her soft whimpers.

“Sorry…” he whispered over and over while rubbing her back. “It’s just that I realized how much I don’t want to be separated from you a little longer. And I guess that serving the mandatory two years in the military while you’re in New York is like saving more time for ourselves in the future.”

Seyoon pulled herself away from him to look directly into his eyes. Kai took the opportunity to wipe her tears away.

“I always think about you. I always do and the possible things of what we may do in the future when you come back from New York. How we are going to spend each day together without letting time bore our feelings for each other. How I will make each day special for you so you won’t leave me with another man.”

Seyoon glared at him with a pout but Kai just smiled at her.

“I always think about the future years with you, closer with you, without the miles separating us. Hearing your voice clearly, here, right beside me. Sensing the fragrance that only reminds me of you. Knowing you’re just nearby holding my hands. I just don’t want to think of those days. I want it to happen, Seyoon.”

Kai could clearly see Seyoon’s glass orbs illuminated by the moon. His body moved fluidly closer to her.

“I just realized something when I am with you this whole winter vacation,” he said, lips forming a soft smile, eyes turning into beautiful crescents. Seyoon could see the delight embedded to those. “That it’s okay if we are separated.” His hands snaked down her waist, pulling her closer. “Because there’s you doing your best in your life outside, then, there’s me who will try my best to serve the country, and after two years, there will be the two of us together. Because the idea of knowing you’ll be there when I come back is enough to endure those two years of separation.” His head moved closer, their foreheads almost touching. “Because I have you, right?”

Seyoon just nodded, eyes locked on Kai.

“I love you,” he smiled. Seyoon tried to open her mouth to let the exact words escape her lips. But, it was too late when Kai’s lips touch hers. It was deep but gentle and soft like spending on a time refusing to move. Perhaps, there was no need to return Kai’s words with another set of words. She let the feeling transcend with their bond.

Maybe, two years of separation was definitely nothing because once they’d meet in the future, time would stop again – because he knew she’d be waiting and she knew he’d come back.

“Happy New Year.”

“Happy New Year…”

\---

“Ah, Seyoon?”

“Hm?”

“There's one more thing I realized during the winter break. I don't know if it's the right time to say it but I wanted to say it now. When I say that I’ll spend more days with you in the future, I really mean it.”

“I know…”

“What I meant is that you and I, you know, you and I…” Kai docked his head shyly, “and our kids,” he mumbled.

“Kids?”

“When I say future I really mean the distant future – you know, maybe ten to twenty years from now.”

“Are you implying that—”

“No,” Kai said firmly. “I am stating that you marry me when I come back from the service.”

There was a silence – an awkward, unprecedented silence. He already said it with the simplest words he could pull off just as what Sehun advised him to do but it seemed like the effects were really unpredictable.

“I mean – ah…” It was getting more awkward with each passing seconds.

“Why immediately after you come back from the service? I still have a lot of things I want to do. Can we do it when we’re near the age of thirty – like twenty-eight?” Seyoon asked innocently.

She just didn’t know how her words cut straight into Kai’s heart. Not that he was mad because Seyoon refused to marry him after his military service. He felt the opposite, knowing that Seyoon was willing to marry him in the future. He started counting with his fingers because his mental math was currently distracted by too much love thoughts. He was twenty-two right then so it meant that there were still five years to go before they get married. SIX YEARS! Five years and all his visions of having kids, Seyoon cooking food for him, spending a quality family time together, they were sure to come. Kai wanted to cry right there and then. Instead, he found himself kissing Seyoon multiple times all over her face.

“What are you doing?” she asked, giggling.

“Happy New Year to the two of—” Kai stopped when he heard a loud gasped coming from the door. “Get away from Seyoon!” Suho shouted, nostrils flaring with anger. Maybe, his New Year’s resolution of trusting Seyoon to Kai would be impossible to fulfill. Maybe it would never happen.

The next thing Kai felt was a something fluid dripping from his nose and fireworks flying around his scope of vision. But he would never forget to start the timer in his mind. “Six years…six years,” he mumbled before drifting into unconsciousness.

 

 

 

 

_Three years later…_

“Kai, where are you?!”

“I’m on my out of the dance studio.” Kai bowed on the lady before him before grabbing the bubble tea. A whole day at work would only be replenished with a cup of bubble tea and seeing Seyoon, of course. He held his phone closer to his ears. “Why?” he asked nonchalantly to the person on the other line.

“Are you an idiot? What are you still doing there?”

“I’ll meet Seyoon at seven. I still have to find flowers to give her.”

“Never mind that and go here immediately.”

“Why? What happened?”

“Seyoon…Seyoon is giving birth!” Chanyeol’s loud deep voice vibrated through Kai’s ears like arrows straightly aiming at him.

“That’s impossible…” He nearly dropped the cup. Seyoon’s due date would still be three weeks from now.

“Yah, Kim Jongin! If you don't come here by now, I'll make sure your marriage with my sister will never happen!”

 

 

“No!”


	74. Author's Note

Oh well, that's it. These are everything I've written about this story. 

 

There are still a lot of sending me messages in AFF, but time and again I have to say sorry that I couldn't reply because time is our greatest boundary here. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Just read my original author's note in AFF.

 

You can download it anywhere and everywhere anytime as much as you want. JUST DON'T REPOST THIS STORY AND MAKE IT AS YOUR OWN. As a fanfic writer only, I don't have a copyright privilege in this story, but it doesn't give anyone to steal and own it like they've sleepless nights working hard on each 70+ chapters of this fic. Just please respect the author's hardwork. That's all I'm asking from you.

 

Otherwise, enjoy!


End file.
